LA HIJA DEL PRESIDENTE
by isabella coroto
Summary: Edward abandona su cargo de Oficial de seguridad de la realeza en inglaterra, para trabajar en la casa blanca como seguridad del presidente, lo que no imaginaba, era que de Oficial se iba a convertir en la "niñera" de su caprichosa hija. Lemmons. B&E.
1. Chapter 1

_**No me maten por favor, por empezar una historia sin terminar la otra, lo que sucede es que vengo trabajando esta historia desde hace un tiempito y la verdad me tiene emocionada, les convoco a todas que se animen en leerla, es muy Buena. Y es básicamente entre Edward y Bella.**_

_**PROLOGO.**_

_Decidí abandonar mi trabajo como seguridad de la realeza británica en Buckiingham, Luego de recibir la llamada de mi hermano, diciéndome que me había conseguido trabajo en la casa blanca como seguridad del presidente de los Estados Unidos, aquello me alegró bastante, ya que iba a seguir trabajando en lo que mas me gustaba y a su vez iba a estar cerca de mi familia, lo único que no pude imaginar es que de ser seguridad de la realeza británica en Inglaterra iba a pasar a ser la "niñera" de la hijita caprichosa, mal educada y arrogante del Presidente de los Estados Unidos, Isabella Swan__. _

**_RECOMENDACION IMPORTANTE: _**_NO SE SI A USTEDES, AL IGUAL QUE A Mí, LES GUSTEN LAS HISTORIAS CON IMAGENES, PORQUE LA VERDAD ESTA LA ESTOY HACIENDO ASI, PASEN POR EL BLOG, LES VA A ENCANTAR LAS IMAGENES QUE VENGO PONIENDO... ES IMPORTANTE QUE PASEN POR EL BLOG, ES EL SIGUIENTE..._

_.com_


	2. Washington, DC

_**CAPITULO I.**_

_**Washington, D.C.**___

_**Edward Pov. **_

Estaba sentado concentrado leyendo una revista, mientras iba volando en un avión en segunda clase. Notaba que las dos azafatas que estaban paradas algo aparatadas, casi cerca de la cabina del piloto, cuchucheaban mientras me miraban. Para nadas discretas. Pensé, mientras levantaba los ojos y las miraba, ellas me sonreían y yo les correspondí con una sonrisa, eso fue divertido, porque juro que noté que la mas jovencita se sostuvo del brazo de la otra para no caer, ¿mi sonrisa era capaz de descolocarla?...

Al llegar a terreno firme, pasé de inmediato a recoger mi bulto, la verdad era solo uno de manos. Lo tomé y al salir a donde todos los familiares esperaban a sus recién llegados, no me sorprendió ver a toda mi familia, esperarme, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper. Aceleré el paso y a la primera que abracé fue a mi madre, quien inmediatamente comenzó a llorar en mis brazos.

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Edward Antony Cullen. Tengo 25 años de edad, y a mi corta vida, me considero una persona súper exitosa, desde que tenía 5 años sabía perfectamente que quería ser cuando fuera adulto. _**Ser Oficial de seguridad privada del Presidente de los Estados Unidos.**_ Emmet, mi hermano mayor, era uno de los Agentes Privados del presidente desde hacia 5 años, decía ser una persona de su entera confianza, y gracias a él, me había conseguido un puesto a su lado. Venía de Inglaterra, allí era uno de los Oficiales principales de la _**realeza británica en Buckiingham**_, uno de los rangos mas alto, ante la seguridad del reinado, igual, preferí irme, porque no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de seguir trabajando en lo que me gustaba y a la vez poder estar mas cerca de mis familiares. Tenía la preparación necesaria, para estar al lado de Charlie Swan y su gente.

.

.

.

Estábamos en un bar, Emmet, Jasper y yo. Los tres en una barra tomábamos y aprovechábamos nuestro fin de semana de descanso antes de trabajar el lunes.

_ ¿Cuánto llevan de vacaciones ustedes dos?... –les pregunté mientras tomaba un trago del Whisky que tenía en mi vaso-.

_ 5 días… -dijo Jasper entre dientes, aparentemente molesto-. Ese tipo no quiere que Emmet y yo nos apartemos de él…

_ Es bueno… -dije yo emocionado mientras me llevaba el vaso a la boca y me daba un buen trago-.

_ ¿Qué lo que es bueno?... ¿no tener vida social?... –dijo Jasper gruñendo-.

_ ¿Si esto no te gusta tanto?... –dije burlándome de él-. ¿Por qué lo haces?...

Emmet bebía sin emitir ningún comentario.

_ Pues… porque… es a lo que me dediqué y para lo que me preparé… ya no me queda de otra, tengo treinta años, y casi toda mi vida dedicada a esta mierda, no es verdad que a estas alturas me voy a dedicar a otra cosa. Solo me queda seguir cuidándole el trasero al presidente de los Estados Unidos…

_ No es tan malo… -dijo Emmet sonriendo-.

La verdad estaba sorprendido de lo tanto que había cambiado mi hermano mayor. De ser un tipo infantil e inmaduro, se había convertido en un chico serio, sin humor y demasiado responsable, igual su trabajo se lo requería. Jasper y yo lo miramos, él nos miró a uno primero y luego al otro y se alzó de hombros.

_ Charlie Swan es un gruñón, malhumorado, pero igual no es mala persona. Se preocupa mucho por su familia, es un buen hombre.

_ ¿Qué se siente estar al tanto de todos los pasos que da el presidente de los Estados Unidos?... –dije emocionado, moría por iniciar el trabajo-.

_ Emocionante… igual Edward… -dijo Emmet mirándome muy serio-. La preparación y las buenas referencias que le presenté al presidente de ti son excelentes, pero igual, sabe que eres mi hermano y no quiero que me hagas quedar mal…

Ups, eso dolió. Lo miré de mala manera.

_ Recuerda que vengo de la guardia de la realeza de Inglaterra, no soy principiante en esto Emmet, puedes estar tranquilo, no te voy a avergonzar…

.

.

.


	3. Difícil de Soportar

_**CAPITULO II.**_

_**Difícil de Soportar**_

_**El lunes.**_

Emmett, Jasper y yo, íbamos vestidos de manera muy formal, con trajes oscuros y corbatas, caminábamos rápidamente por las instalaciones de la gran casa blanca, íbamos rumbo al despacho del Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Supe de inmediato cuando estábamos frente al despacho, más de dos seguridades en los laterales de la puerta doble. Emmet, Jasper y Yo al mismo tiempo frenamos nuestro caminar al escuchar aquello. Yo fruncí el seño ante tal cosa, es que ¿no estábamos en la casa blanca?. ¿No era el Presidente de los Estados Unidos la persona NO. 1, del mundo?, ¿No se supone que eran estas las personas mas civilizadas de los Estados Unidos?. Miré a Jasper, quien era el que estaba al lado mío, ya que Emmet nos llevaba dos pasos adelantados, y vi a Jasper fruncir el seño y mirarme, no se si fue el verme la preocupación reflejada en mi rostro que lo hizo relajarse o qué, pero lo vi sonreírse divertido como si aquellos gritos que salían del despacho presidencial eran algo común y corriente. Los gritos provenían de una voz masculina fuerte, con carácter y don de mando, eran tan fuertes e imponentes que creo que eran capaces de escucharse en la casa blanca completa.

_ ¡Me tienes Cansado!... ¡Me tienes arto!... ¡¿es que no vas a entender la magnitud de tus actos?... ¡No puedo estar estresándome cada vez que haces una de las tuyas!... ¡Ya no eres una niña…!.

Mi rostro se distorsionó con la duda al escuchar la voz que siguió, era una voz femenina, pero igual de imponente que la masculina, el tono de voz era mucho más alto que la masculina.

_ ¡YO TAMBIEN ESTOY AAAAAARTA DE ESTA MALDITA VIDA QUE LLEVO!...

_ ¡Corrige tu vocabulario, Isabella… y no me alces la voz!...

Su tono bajó el volumen, pero su temperamento, el cual reflejaba que estaba molesta, continuó, parecía hablar entre dientes, ya que controlaba la rabia.

_ ¡Tú no me entiendes papá!... estoy harta de estar encerrada en este castillito de cristal, estoy hastiada de no poder llevar una vida normal, odio ser tu hija… maldigo el día en que tú y mamá decidieron jugar a dejarme con vida…

Todo fue muy rápido, Emmet que estaba delante de nosotros, apresuró sus pasos, me asombré de su confianza, ya que sin anunciarse abrió la puerta, los guardias que estaban en la puerta al verle, le abrieron el paso, como si Emmet fuera el mismo presidente, Jasper y yo nos quedamos enterrados en el lugar y pudimos escuchar las palabras del presidente claramente, a pesar que ya no las había gritado, debido a que la puerta estaba abierta, se escucharon con mucha claridad.

_ Estas castigada, Isabella… no saldrás de tu habitación mientras te quede existencia de vida… aprenderás a respetarme a las buenas o a las malas…

A continuación vi a una chica salir casi corriendo de allí adentro, ella llevaba una de sus manos cubriendo un lado de su mejilla, yo me quedé paralizado ante tal escena, sin duda era algo que no esperaba y como ella venía deprisa, y con la cara hacia abajo chocó de frente conmigo. Maldita sea, lo que esperaba, su rabia la desquitó conmigo y me dio tremendo empujón que me apartó de su camino, de haber querido no me hubiera logrado mover, pero estaba tan confundido que me dejé aparatar de su camino.

_ ¡Quítate de mi camino imbécil!... –me gritó mientras me apartaba-.

Ella siguió corriendo por el pasillo, de su figura solo pude percatarme de que llevaba un vestidito corte princesa y su pelo suelto que le caía en cascada en la espalda-.

_ Vamos…

Dijo Jasper y ambos entramos al despacho, Emmet estaba parado mirando fijamente al presidente, quien se encontraba de espalda a él, parado frente al ventanal mirando el jardín presidencial, Jasper cerró la puerta y solo nosotros cuatros, estábamos en el gran salón, . Duramos en un incómodo silencio como 10 minutos.

_ Siento esto, Cullen… -dijo Charlie Swan mientras se giraba a mirar a mi hermano, primera vez que lo veía en persona, su rostro era de puro dolor-.

_ Ya se le pasará… -dijo Emmet-.

El presidente se dirigió a su gran escritorio y se sentó.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ahora?... –yo miré a Emmet sin duda ¿Qué maldita confianza se tenían estos dos?-.

_ Lo mismo de siempre… anoche volvió a escaparse con Alice… esa niña no la quiero volver a ver por estos alrededores… no le es buena influencia… mira…

Dijo dejando caer en su escritorio, frente a Emmet un diario, y este con su postura de militar se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos y noté que alzó una ceja ante la sorpresa de lo que leía en el periódico.

_ Waoo… -fue lo que dijo Emmet-.

En ese momento miré al presidente y noté que este con el seño fruncido me estaba mirando.

_ Cielos… -dijo Emmet y se giró a mí-. Con todo esto lo había olvidado, mis disculpas, señor presidente, este es el Oficial Edward Cullen… va a iniciar en el día de hoy…

Di los pasos que me llevaron hasta él, quien se paró y ambos nos dimos las manos, yo hice mi inclinación con la cabeza.

_ He recibido muy buena referencia de usted, Agente Cullen, bienvenido…

_ Gracias, señor Presidente… -dije con un asentimiento de cabeza-.

_ Witslock… -dijo el presidente mientras le extendía la mano a Jasper-. Me alegra que estén de vuelta, solo me siento tranquilo cuando los tengo a ustedes conmigo…

_ Charlie!...

Ví a una señora entrar rápidamente al estudio, traía en sus manos unas bolsas las cuales dejó sobre el escritorio, se cruzó de brazos mientras fulminaba al presidente con la mirada.

_ ¿Qué sucede ahora Renée?... –dijo el presidente algo exasperado-.

_ ¿Has visto los diarios de hoy?... ¡¿Has visto la primera plana de todos?... –en ese momento supuse que la señora debía ser la primera dama-.

_ Si, Renée… con eso me he desayunado hoy…

_ Pues espero que hayas castigado fuertemente a Isabella, esta ves si se ha pasado…

_ Lo he hecho, puedes estar tranquila…

_ Bien… -la señora respiró y entonces se percató de nuestra presencia, y forzó una sonrisa-.

_ Ey, chicos que bueno que están de vuelta… -me miró frunciendo el seño-.

_ Él es mi nuevo Oficial de seguridad, su nombre es Edward…

_ ¿No es muy joven?... –dijo la señora examinándome minuciosamente de pies a cabeza, inconcientemente me llevé una mano hacia el pelo, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba algo incómodo, la señora no dejaba de mirarme-.

_ Es joven… -dijo el presidente-. Pero igual está muy bien preparado… me han dado buenas referencias de su trabajo, que en realidad es lo que importa…

Vi la señora alzarse de hombros como si no le importara mucho el asunto y tomar nuevamente sus bolsas de donde las había dejado, para dirigirse a la puerta.

_ Bueno, mas vale que en esta ocasión no le levantes el castigo a esa niña… voy a ducharme y espero que vengas a hacerlo tú también, recuerda que hoy viene el vicepresidente y su familia a cenar con nosotros… mas vale que veas como haces que esa niña no vuelva a avergonzarnos…

Y salió, el presidente bufó y miró a Emmet.

_ Agente Emmet… -dijo el presidente-. Como jefe de seguridad, encárgate de Isabella… búscale una solución a este problema… -ví a Emmet fruncir el seño mientras miraba nuevamente el diario-.

_ Puede estar tranquilo señor… yo buscaré una solución con respecto a la señorita Swan…

.

.

.

Íbamos entrando a la cocina, cuando lo hicimos noté que habían mas de 10 chicas trabajando allí, noté que todas me miraban de reojo, nosotros tres nos sentamos en una mesa.

_ ¡Ey, Tanya!... –dijo Emmet y yo vi a la chica mirarnos y sonreírse-. Lo mismo de siempre preciosa…

_ Por supuesto, Oficial…

_ No sabia que eras el jefe de seguridad, Emmet… -le dije solo para nosotros, Jasper sonrió-.

_ Lo es… -dijo Jasper mientras la chica a la que respondió por el nombre de Tanya nos colocaba unos vasos de jugos en la mesa, regalándome una sonrisa muy linda, yo se la correspondí, Jasper continuó cuando ella se apartó de nosotros-. Emmet no solo es muy confidente con el presidente, si no que también es amiguito personal de la chiquilla malcriada, arrogante y mal humorada de su hija…

Emmet lo fulminó con la mirada. Mientras se acercó a él para hablarle entre dientes.

_ Te he dicho mil veces que no hables de esa manera de la señorita Swan…

_ Otra vez discutiendo…

Esa voz no la reconocí y levanté la mirada para toparme con una señora mayor. Jasper y Emmet al verla le sonrieron con cariño.

_ Señora Cope… ¿Cómo está?... –dijo Emmet-.

_ No muy bien… ¿Y este chico tan guapo?...

Odiaba que mi edad interfiriera en mi trabajo, ¿es que acaso mi trabajo, dedicación y experiencia no dejaban de lado mi edad?...

_ Es mi hermano menor…

Dijo Emmet y yo lo fulminé con la mirada, luego de unos segundos de enfrentamiento con la mirada con él, me giré a la señora y como todo _militar_ que era, me puse de pies y colocándome bastante derecho le extendí la mano de manera respetuosa.

_ Soy el Oficial Edward Cullen…

_ ¡Es hermoso!... –dijo la señora y yo abrí los ojos como platos cuando ella me abrasó con tanto cariño-. Me gustas, chico… me gustas mucho…

Jasper y Emmet explotaron a reír. Hasta yo me sonreí, la señora miró a su alrededor y noté como su rostro de dulce pasó a ser de enfado.

_ ¡Ey… ¿Qué tanto miran?... pónganse a trabajar con la cena, y esmérense que hoy hay visitas en la casa blanca y ya conocen a la primera dama… ¡Jessica!... –yo noté que las chicas me miraban pícaramente, todas volvieron a lo suyo-. Llévamele un poco de hielo a la señorita Swan…

Vi que Emmet se paró rápidamente y se acercó a la señora.

_ ¿Qué tiene Isabella?...

La señora le miró con algo de tristeza. Y le habló demasiado bajito, pero igual Jasper y yo la escuchamos.

_ No para de llorar… el señor Swan… nunca le había golpeado…

_ Iré a verla… -dijo Emmet y desapareció de la cocina-.

.

.

.

_**BPOV.**_

Nana me ayudaba a cambiar, me puso un vestidito corto, era sencillo pero igual muy hermoso, color azul pastel, arriba era un corcert amarrados con muchas tiritas detrás y al llegar a la cintura caía suavemente hasta mis rodillas, unas zapatillas altas, nana me ayudaba con las tiritas de atrás. Al terminar yo estaba sentada frente al buró mientras ella me ayudaba a cepillar mi larga cabellera.

_ Mi niña, lo que hiciste anoche no es sencillo…

Yo me llevé la mano a la cara y me la estrujé un poco, ya que el recuerdo de Alice y yo paradas sobre una mesa de un bar bailando con unas botellas de cervezas en la mano. Le había pedido a Jessica que no le llevara el diario a papá con el desayuno, si se enteraba de esto me iba a mataaaaar, eso seguro, nunca imaginé que hasta en un bar de esos me iban a fotografiar los paparazzi, malditos y mil veces malditos, esos metiche.

_Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años, y soy hija única, del Presidente de los Estados Unidos, la verdad es que mi vida es un asco. No tengo muchos amigos sinceros, solo Alice, y a ella la conocí en una de las tantas inauguraciones de las que tengo la obligación de ir, recuerdo que eran las instalaciones de un instituto lo que papá estaba inaugurando, tenía 14 años, y que yo embelezada con aquella parte de la vida, la cual no conocía y que me gustaría conocer me alejé y me perdí, estaba desesperada por un pasillo cuando me di cuenta que estaba perdida, todos en el lugar estaban concentrados en el patio, en donde iban a cortar la tirilla, por lo que no encontré a nadie que me ayudara… fue allí cuando la conocí, era una chica de mi misma edad, menudita, con el pelo negro y parados en puntas disparadas hacia a los lados, ella sonriéndose se me acercó y sin reconocer quien yo era me ayudó, aunque a decir verdad al darse cuenta de quien era, me ayudó a escapar de mis gorilas, y juntas vivimos una aventura increíble, disfrutando de las nuevas instalaciones de aquel instituto mientras nos escapábamos de mis guardaespaldas. Lastima, por mi culpa esos dos gorilas fueron cancelados y mi amistad con Alice perduró hasta los días de hoy, gracias a dios, papá al verme llorar mucho, diciendo que necesitaba a una amiga como ella, aceptó que Alice viniera a visitarnos, a los días de hoy, seguimos siendo las mejores amigas. _

_ Permiso, señorita Swan… -dijo Jessica entrando a la habitación, ella era una de las miles de sirvientas de la casa blanca-. Su padre le espera en su despacho…

Yo la fulminé con la mirada mientras me paraba lentamente, ella bajó la mirada a sus pies, como siempre lo hacía, amedrentaba a mis empleados.

_ Papá… ¿sabe… lo del diario?...

_ Lo siento, señorita… -dijo sin levantar la mirada-. Pero es que su padre mismo procuró el diario… no tuve otra opción que llevárselo…

_ Idiota…

_ Bella… -dijo mi nana, como siempre regañándome-.

Molesta salí de mi habitación dejando a nana y a Jessica allí… subí al ascensor y me dirigí al piso sexto, en donde estaba el despacho de papá, la puerta de este abría directo al despacho, mis manos me sudaban, tenía mal presentimiento, cuando sonó el timbre de que había llegado, tomé dos grandes bocanadas de aire antes de que la puerta abriera por completo, allí estaba papá sentado justo frente a su escritorio, levantó la mirada al escuchar el sonido del ascensor y al verme, con el poco autocontrol que tenía, cuando quise moverme, fue producto al jalón por el brazo que me daba mi padre, sacándome de allí, yo estaba asustada ante su agresividad, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, luego solo escuché gritos, gritos y mas gritos. Como siempre me gritaba que era una irresponsable, que no me importaba su carrera y mi reputación, que solo cooperaba con los contrarios, en fin, miles de cosas que para mí no tenían la mínima importancia, en realidad me importaban un bledo. Sin darme cuenta nuestras voces se elevaron bastante, como siempre, mi boca no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo callada, odiaba sentir que no significaba nada para mi padre, para él lo único importante era su maldito poder.

_ ¡Tú no me entiendes papá!... estoy harta de estar encerrada en este castillito de cristal, estoy hastiada de no poder llevar una vida normal, odio ser tu hija… maldigo el día en que tú y mamá decidieron jugar a dejarme con vida…

El golpe que sentí en mi mejilla derecha me hizo caer en el suelo sentada, mis lagrimas no salieron ante la quemazón fuerte en mi mejilla, mirando al suelo lentamente me llevé la mano a mi mejilla, sentí unos brazos fuertes agarrarme de mis hombros, la verdad dudaba que mi padre luego de golpearme de esa manera fuera a ayudarme, levanté mi rostro y fue cuando me topé con aquellos ojos azules mirándome con demasiada preocupación, Emmet Cullen, el jefe de seguridad de mi padre, y sobre todo mi amigo, estaba acuclillado frente a mí. Mis ojos se cristalizaron.

_ ¿Estas bien?... –dijo él en un susurro y yo solo opté por morderme fuertemente el labio inferior, mis lágrimas cayeron en mis mejillas, y sentí mas dolor por permitirme ser tan débil-.

La voz de mi padre siguió igual de imponente, no estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Eso me dolió bastante.

_ Estas castigada, Isabella… no saldrás de tu habitación mientras te quede existencia de vida… aprenderás a respetarme a las buenas o a las malas…

Emmet me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, y yo sin mirar a nadie mas, salí del salón, ni siquiera tomé el ascensor, al llegar afuera choqué con alguien, que ni me molesté en ver quien era, solo me estaba estorbando. Al llegar a mi habitación me eché a mi cama a llorar.

Me quedé allí a boca abajo, llorando sobre mis almohadas, no se porque tiempo, solo sentí una mano delicada acariciar mi pelo, su voz me hizo sentir mejor.

_ Tranquila, pequeña…

Emmet me hablaba, él mismo me ayudó a sentarme, al verme la cara, con preocupación me acarició la mejilla en donde suponía debían estar marcados los dedos de mi padre. Mis lágrimas cesaron.

_ ¿Qué les pasó a Alice y a ti a noche?... –sonrió-. Aquello fue de muerte… el presidente está demasiado enojado…

_ No me importa. Que se explote…

_ No seas irresponsable Bella, no sabes lo que has perdido con esto…

Fruncí el seño mientras lo miraba fijamente, él ya estaba bastante serio.

_ ¿Qué perdí, Em?...

_ Pues… creo que tu amistad con Alice… -mis ojos se abrieron como plato, y mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos-.

_ ¡¿Qué?... papá no puede hacerme esto… Alice es mi única amiga…

_ Debieron pensarlo mejor… eso de escaparse e irse a beber a un bar… me imagino que ese bar para estas horas ya debe estar clausurado… son menores de edad… ¿Cómo se las ingeniaron para entrar?...

_ Sabes que para Alis, no hay nada imposible…

Emmet movió la cabeza positivamente mientras me daba la razón…

_ Mi amistad con Alice nadie podrá dañarla… ni siquiera mi padre… -lo ví pensativo-. ¿Algo más?...

_ Si… -me miró-. Tu padre me ordenó que te asignara custodios…

_ ¡¿Qué?... –me paré de la cama alejándome de él, esto si que no, aquello no podía tolerarlo, es que era incómodo tener a una persona pegado a tu trasero todo el maldito tiempo, hasta cuando ibas al baño te esperaban en la puerta-. ¡Mierda, Emmet, tú no me harás eso!... –dije señalándolo con mi dedo índice-.

_ Lo siento, Bella, pero sabes que yo no haría nada que no te gustara, pero fue lo que me indicó tu padre, y bien sabes, que no tengo otra opción que acatar sus ordenes…

Me dejé caer sentada en uno de los sofás que estaban cerca y me llevé ambas manos a la cara, eso no me podía estar pasando a mí…

_ Lo siento, Bella…

Hubo un silencio como de cinco minutos entre nosotros.

_ ¡Emmet… sabes que cuando tengo a esos gorilas a mi lado, por indicación de mi padre, no tengo vida!... no me gusta sentirme vigilada, no tendré manera de divertirme…!

_ Bella… te prometo que al menos te asignaré solo a un Oficial… una persona que puedas sobrellevar fácilmente…

_ ¿Y por que no te quedas tú conmigo?... –dije rogándole, de no poder convérselo estaba completamente jodida, debía decirle adiós a mis escapadas nocturnas y a mis supuestos días de compra-.

_ No puedo… recuerda que ahora soy el jefe de seguridad, mi lugar es estar al lado del presidente…

Bufé con rabia.

_ Confía en mí, si sabes manejarte… no te irá tan mal con él…

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov.**_

_ ¡¿Qué?... –dije sin acabar de escuchar lo que Emmet el _**jefe de seguridad**_, entiéndase mi sarcasmo, me estaba proponiendo-.

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación de seguridad, en donde estaban frente a nosotros, mas de 50 pantallas pequeñas, en donde se monitoreaban todos los ángulos de la casa blanca, y las instalaciones de adentro, en el único sitio que creo no se supervisaban eran las habitaciones, después no habían sitio que no fueran supervisados, por Emmet y sus agentes, ja- ja, que gracioso, ahora el muuuuy cretino me estaba _asignando_ custodiar a la pequeña princesita de la casa. Jasper quien se contenía la risa, estaba sentado en una silla con los pies sobre una mesa, todo relajado e entretenido, con el escándalo que teníamos armados Emmet y yo, hasta estaba tomando café.

_ Edward… no es por mal… será provisional, hasta que pueda persuadir al presidente de que en realidad la niña no necesita que la cuiden…

Di tres pasos para decirle aquellas palabras en su cara, estábamos a muy poca distancia, tenía mis puños cerrados en puños.

_ ¡Estás demente si crees que renuncié a mi trabajo de oficial de seguridad de la realeza británica en Buckiingham, para venir a Washington a custodiar a una niña indomable!...

Las risas de Jasper resonaron en el lugar, hasta le noté la intención a Emmet de sonreírse, pero al ver mi cara siguió serio.

_ Ey, Edward… no es tan malo, hubo un tiempo que yo también la custodié a ella, es un encanto… poco importa que la custodies a ella, o al presidente, igual se valorará tu trabajo…

_ ¿Encanto?... –dijo Jasper bastante serio, Emmet y yo lo miramos, él tenía cara de ver un fantasma-. ¿Acabas de decir que la señorita Swan es un encanto?... en la casa blanca, solo tú, piensas eso, aquí todos la odian, creo que hasta su madre la odia… la niña es simplemente insoportable…

Volví a mirar a mi hermano. Al escuchar lo que me dijo, su tono y actitud me enfermó.

_ Soy el jefe de seguridad, Agente Cullen… -me dijo él, ahora adoptando su papel del trabajo-. Su designación hasta el momento es no perder de vista ni un solo segundo a la señorita Swan… son las indicaciones del presidente, ella tiene rotundamente prohibido ver a Alice Brandon… y como profesional que es en su trabajo, sabrá manejar la situación de los sitios que ella querrá frecuentar.

.

.

.


	4. Enfrentamiento

_**pasen por el blog, las imagenes estan muy buenas... el links esta en mi perfil**_

**_ CAPITULO III._**

_**Enfrentamiento**_

_**Bella Pov.**_

_ Menos mal que la hinchazón cedió… -decía mi nana, mientras me ayudaba a cambiar-.

_ No quiero bajar a cenar, pensé que estaba castigada… -dije entre dientes, nana sonrió-.

_ No seas tonta… aprovecha que el vicepresidente nos viene a visitar y podrás ver a su hijo, al menos podrás hablar con él un rato-.

_ No quiero ver a nadie que no sea a mi amiga Alice…

_ Ve con calma, pequeña, vas a ver que las cosas se van a poner mejor… estás preciosa…

Llevaba un vestido color crema, era estrape arriba, y desde debajo del busto este caía en tela suave que acariciaba mi piel hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, siempre me ponía en mi piel una crema, que hacia que mi cuerpo brillara tenuemente, mis zapatillas altas del mismo color que mi vestido, mi pelo estaba suelto al natural, mi maquillaje era bastante tenue como siempre.

_**Edward Pov.**_

_ Sabes que te voy a odiar por el resto de mi vida, esta me la pagas Emmet Cullen…

Caminábamos al mismo paso por el pasillo, de la 5 planta de la casa Blanca, íbamos como dos seguridades, trajeados y con nuestros aparatitos en uno de los oídos, por allí nos comunicábamos los de seguridad. Emmet a mi lado iba serio.

_ Deje de refunfuñar, Agente Cullen, y concéntrese en su trabajo…

Yo bufe, era preferible que hiciera eso, a hacer lo que tenia ganas de hacerle en ese momento, sacar mi arma de fuego y dispararle en la cabeza. Él que tan bien me conocía, sonrió, al parecer sabía que estaba pensando. Llegamos a una habitación de puertas dobles, color caobas, allí a cada extremo del marco, habían dos oficiales de seguridad, Emmet se paró allí y yo a su lado. Él habló con tono de autoridad, nunca me iba a acostumbrar a ver en este plan a Emmet. Si, siempre era él, el más inmaduro, era él, el más estúpido, era él el más infantil. ¿Qué le hicieron en la academia en que lo prepararon?.

_ Ya pueden ir a tomar sus puestos, el Oficial Cullen ha sido designado para custodiar a la señorita Swan… -yo no pude evitar rodar los ojos, ellos se fueron con una gran sonrisa, Emmet llamó a la puerta solo dos veces y esta se abrió dejándonos ver a la señora Cope, quien al ver a Emmet sonrió y cuando me vio a mí, me guiñó un ojo-.

_ ¿Quién es nana?...

Dijo una voz dulce detrás de ella, mis ojos se posaron en ella de manera inmediata, ella me miró y ambos nos quedamos mirando, ella tenía los ojos mas lindo que hubiera visto jamás, eran unos ojos achocolatado bastantes claros, eran hermosos y expresivos, su pelo marrón cubría parte de su rostro, la niña tenía una cara súper angelical, ella dio dos pasos y salió de atrás de la señora Cope, dejándome apreciarla de cuerpo entero, mierda, la niña era hermosa.

_ Señorita Swan… -dijo Emmet y ella lo miró de golpe, pude notar que ambos se miraban fijamente, Emmet seguía en la función de militar-. Le presento al Oficial Cullen, será su custodio a partir de esta noche…

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, noté que en menos de un segundo su vista fue de mí a Emmet como tres veces.

_ Bromeas, Emmet… -soltó ella mientras cerraba sus puños a ambos lados de ella, aquello me pareció gracioso, se veía hermosa enfadada-. ¡Te dije que no quiero a nadie cuidándome el maldito trasero!... –dijo y yo alcé mis cejas ante la sorpresa, la señora Cope la miró de golpe-.

_ Lo siento, son órdenes del presidente… -dijo mi hermano entre dientes-.

_ ¡Me importan un coño lo que diga _el presidente!_... no quiero a este imbécil detrás de mí todo el tiempo…

Me miró de mala manera. Y yo le devolví la misma mirada, ¿Qué se creía, qué a mí si me agradaba pasar de oficial general a _niñera_?... ya entendía a Jasper, la chiquilla resultó ser una engreída.

_ Bella, compórtate, preciosa, Edward se ve que es un buen muchacho… no seas mal educada…

Ella miró el rostro de la señora Cope como si de este estuviera saliendo un tercer ojo, ya aquello me estaba resultando gracioso, es cierto que la niña estaba súper enfadada.

_ No lo haga mas difícil, señorita Swan… le moleste o no, tiene un custodio y ese soy yo… -dije y ella me miró de golpe, noté que Emmet a mi lado se tensó, ella dio dos pasos y me miró de manera muy despectiva de abajo a arriba, sus ojos dulces, pasaron a ser unos ojos amargados y poco suaves, ella frunció el seño-.

_ Puede que tenga razón _oficialcito_, pero déjeme aclararle algo, si de igual forma, vas a cuidar mi trasero… te _**prohíbo de manera rotunda que te refieras a mí… solo estarás a mi lado, pero es como si no lo estuvieras… no necesito escuchar tu asquerosa voz… **_-ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras que estaba ás buen trabajo, _**Oficial**_… -dijo mirando ahora de manera despectiva a Emmet-. Me ha elegido un custodio… -la ví buscar en su mente la palabra adecuada-. Algo… insignificante… dudo que este pueda protegerme si quiera de los paparazzi…

_ ¡Bella, basta!... –dijo la señora Cope molesta-. ¡Debes dejar de comportarte de esa manera!...

_ Bueno… yo me retiro a mi trabajo… -dijo Emmet mirándome-. Haga su trabajo, oficial Cullen…

Y sin más, el muy imbécil me dejó metido en aquello, la _señorita _Isabella me miró de mala manera, y la señora Cope también se iba, cuando dijo.

_ Niña recuerde que en menos de 10 minutos debe de estar en el comedor, la deben estar esperando…

Y se fue, al pasar por mi lado me susurró aquello "_paciencia, solo es así al principio, cuando la conozcas bien sabrás, que no es tan detestable, suelte"_… y se fue, bueno Edward… me dije, siempre te has caracterizado por tu buen trabajo, manos a la carga.

.

.

.

Le extendí la mano con la palma hacia arriba y ella entrecerró los ojos mirándome fijamente.

_ ¿Qué?... –dijo mirando con asco mi mano-.

_ Disculpe, por desobedecerla señorita, se que no quiere escuchar mi _asquerosa voz_, pero necesito que me facilite su teléfono privado…

_ ¿Acaso a pesar de inepto, también es desquiciado?... –dijo molesta, yo rodee los ojos, sabía que mi paciencia iba a ser poca-. ¿Qué le hace pensar que le daré mi móvil privado?... ¡Y no se le ocurra volver a rodarme los ojos de esa manera!... –dijo señalándome con el dedo índice muy cerca de mi rostro-.

_Paciencia, paciencia, paciencia…_ me pedía yo mismo, no me faltaron ganas de tumbarle ese dedo acosador el cual estaba cerca de mi rostro con un fuerte manotazo.

_ Tiene prohibido comunicarse con la señorita Brandon… -dije y ella abrió los ojos como platos-.

_ Por mí muérase… -y dijo esto dándome la espalda, justo cuando lo hizo, pude ver sobre la mesita del tocador el aparato plateado, ella pretendía cerrarme la puerta de su habitación en la cara cuando mi pie se lo impidió-.

_ Permiso… -dije mientras que con delicadeza la aparté de mi camino con un pequeño empujoncito y entré a la habitación y en cuatro zancadas me acerqué al tocador, ignoré todas las blasfemias que me decía a mi espalda, y justo cuando tomé el aparato la sentí agarrarme del brazo de manera brusca. La verdad es como si una hormiguita quisiera mover a un elefante, su cara estaba cargada de ira y sus ojos de rabia-. ¿Cómo se atreve a irrumpir en mi habitación de esa manera?... ¿es que acaso es nuevo en esto?...

Me safé de su agarre y con una mano me quité las arrugas que me habían dejado sus delicados dedos en la manga de mi camisa y luego la miré, la niña parecía en estado de shock frente a mí, yo la miré directamente a los ojos.

_ Voy a tomar su aparato celular hasta que elimine los contactos…

_ No. Se. Atreva a… -la dejé con la palabra en la boca y me dirigí hacia la puerta-. ¡Deténgase ahí mismo!... –me gritó cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, yo me detuve y me giré lentamente para darle el frente, ambos nos miramos a los ojos-. ¡¿Qué mierdas se cree, primero para entrar a mi habitación de esa manera, segundo para tomar mis cosas sin mi autorización y tercero para dejarme con la palabra en la boca!... ¡¿es que acaso no se ubica _igualado_?...

_ Solo hago mi trabajo, señorita Swan… y con el mayor respeto que usted se merece… no me importa mucho lo que usted piense al respecto…

_¡Al diablo si querían sacarme de allí, la verdad es que no vine a los Estados Unidos para escuchar los berrinches de una niña caprichosa y sin costumbre! _

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Abrí la boca de golpe al ver que cerró la puerta con un poco de fuerza, ¿se había atrevido azotarla en frente de mí?... que mierda le había pasado a Emmet, ¿no me había dicho que me iba a asignar a alguien fácil de manejar?..., si es cierto que era el chico me había deslumbrado con su belleza, pero a mí ningún empleado de la casa blanca se atrevía a faltarme el respeto de esa manera. Era inimaginable. Si iba a tener un custodio iba a ser cualquiera, menos ese tipo arrogante e indolente. En ese momento abrieron la puerta de mi habitación y fue cuando me percaté que aún seguía con la boca abierta, por como mi nuevo custodio me había dejado con la palabra en la boca y me había cerrado la puerta en la cara. Cerré la boca y fruncí el seño al ver a papá entrar a mi habitación, como siempre venía todo estirado y muy elegante, estaba serio.

_ Wao… -dije entre dientes, para dejarle ver que estaba sorprendida de verlo en mi habitación-.

_ ¿Estas lista?... –dijo mirándome a los ojos-.

_ No… lo que estoy es sorprendida de que sepas en donde queda ubicada mi habitación…

_ No empieces Isabella, si me he trasladado hasta aquí, es para pedirte disculpas por haberte pegado… te juro que fue puro impulso… -yo rodeé los ojos, mi padre continuó, su tono de voz era cariñoso-. No quiero que pienses que no nos importas a tu madre y a mí…

_ Es que no les importo… ¿me has vuelto a poner custodio?... –cambié de tema de manera cortante, para mí esto era mas traumático que el hecho de que no le importara a mis padres-.

_ No me das otra alternativa, hija…

_ ¡Has ordenado que Alice y yo no nos volvamos a ver!...

_ ¡Esa niña no es buena para ti!...

_ ¡¿Y que es bueno para mí, según tú?... ¿estar completamente SOLA?...

_ No lo estás, tienes a Jacob, es un buen chico…

_ Porque es el hijo de tu amigo…

_ Pensé que se llevaban bien…

_ ¡Alice es mi mejor amiga!...

_ ¡E-R-A!...

_ Uyyyyy, esta es tu actitud que tanto me molesta…

_ ¡Y esta es la tuya!... ¡No sabes el significado de la palabra RESPETO!...

_ ¡Bien… ordénale a Emmet que me cambie el custodio!...

Papá frunció el seño al ver mi cambio de tema radical. Sabía que a cualquier otro custodio podía manejarlo a mi antojo, este tipo que me había asignado Emmet, era un estupido y atrevido e igualado.

_ ¿De que rayos hablas, Isabella?...

_ No. Quiero. Al. Custodio que me han asignado…

_ ¿Al Oficial Edward Cullen?... –dijo Papá con un poco de asombro-.

_ Ese mismo, no lo quiero cerca de mí…

_ ¿Por qué?...

_ Pues… porque… es… ¡el muy estúpido se atrevió a entrar a mi habitación y a tomar mi teléfono personal, para borrar todos mis contactos!... ¡En este momento anda con él!... ¡Es un irrespetuoso, si vieras como me trata, como si fuera una chica cualquiera, no obedece mis ordenes, es más hasta me rodó los ojos cuando le hablaba, me dejó con la palabra en la boca, ¿puedes creerlo?... –cuando vine a darme cuenta lo solté todo de una buena vez, papá me miraba fijamente-. Si lo quieres para tu seguridad o la de mamá no me importa, pero lo quiero a km. Lejos de mi vista…

_ Lo siento… Emmet quien es el jefe de seguridad me indicó que su hermano era el indicado para estar contigo, y así lo he confirmado después de todo lo que me has dicho, necesito a tu lado a una persona a la que no puedas manejar a tu antojo, pequeña… lo que hiciste anoche ha dado bastante que hablar en los medios de comunicación en el día de hoy… y bueno… andando… vamos a bajar…

.

.

.

_**Eduard Pov.**_

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, un poquito mas fuerte de lo que debía, y recosté mi espala de ella, para echar la cabeza hacia atrás y recostarla de ella, cerré fuertemente los ojos, mientras trataba de tranquilizar mi rabia. Dios me odiaba, ¿en que mierda estaba pensando cuando renuncié de manera definitiva a mi trabajo en Inglaterra?... dudo que mi temperamento y el de esa chiquilla pudieran compaginar, la verdad de aquí iba directo a la calle y con muy malas recomendaciones, ¡RAYOS!... miré el Iphone 4, que cargaba en mi mano, su forro era plateado, aquí debía estar el celular de la tal Brandon, lo borraría y punto.

Tin.

Levanté mi rostro hacia el ascensor al escucharlo parar en el piso en el que me encontraba, el ascensor estaba en el pasillo al fondo derecho, al ver al mismísimo presidente salir de él y un grupo de guardaespaldas a su lado y detrás de él, eran como 5, (que mierda decirlo, pero el no hacerlo no cambiaba las cosas, Emmet y Jasper eran los que iban a su lado), ellos se dirigían hacia mi, de manera casi sincronizada, yo me puse en posición derechito, y luego de fulminar a mi querido, y por el momento, mi odiado hermano, miré al presidente, quien al llegar a mí frunció el seño, enseguida escuché la voz de Emmet.

_ He asignado al Oficial Edward, como custodio de la señorita Swan… creo que es el más indicado…

_ Si así lo crees, no lo dudo… -dijo el presidente mirando a Emmet, bastante seguro de sus palabras-.

_ ¿Qué está haciendo ella que no baja?... –dijo entre dientes, y luego nos miró-. Pueden bajar al comedor… voy a hablar con mi hija y luego nos encontramos allá…

_ Si, señor… -dijo Emmet y nos indicó con la mano que iniciaran el paso, el presidente entró a la habitación de su hija sin tocar, todos obedecieron a Emmet e iniciaron el paso hacia el ascensor, por supuesto, menos yo, no me iba a acostumbrar a esto, luego de que él dio tres pasos se giró a verme y me cuestionó con la mirada de porque no lo obedecía, yo solo le corté la mirada furioso e inicié el paso, dejándolo a él estático en el mismo lugar, era tanta mi rabia que creo que llegué al ascensor en cuatro pasos, y eso que estaba bastante alejado de la habitación de la _princesita_.

.

.

.

Una vez llegamos a uno de los grandes comedores, nos colocamos en una esquina, parados como los oficiales que éramos.

Una vez en posiciones, pude fijarme en las personas que se encontraban en la mesa. Estaba la primera dama sentada a uno de los extremos de la gran mesa, el otro estaba vacío, lógico que era el lugar que ocuparía el presidente, y en uno de los laterales se encontraban un señor y una señora, en el otro lateral se encontraba un joven, el cual estaba trajeado y sentado muy derechito . Tardaron como unos 5 minutos para ver al presidente entrar al salón, detrás de él venía una niña, totalmente enfuruñada, yo no aparté mi vista de ella en ningún momento, ella se dirigió a la silla que quedaba al lado derecho del chico y se sentó, ví que el chico tubo las intenciones de pararse y abrirle la silla, pero ella no le dio el tiempo hacerlo, todos en el salón la miraban fijamente, el muchacho con algo de apuro, no le quedó opción que volverse a sentar a su lado.

_ ¿En donde dejas la educación que te hemos dado, niña?... –dijo la primera dama, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa, habló entre dientes, pero era obvio que todos la escuchamos-.

Isabella miraba para la mesa, pero al escuchar a su madre levantó su rostro y la miró con algo de indiferencia y asombro sobreactuado.

_ Ups… lo siento… -miró a los invitados que estaban frente a ella y regalándole la sonrisa mas hipócrita que había visto en mi vida, que conste que siempre he trabajado junto a personas que debían regalar sonrisa falsas en todo momento, les habló-. Buenas noches… es un placer _súper inmenso_ tenerlos esta noche en la casa blanca…

_ I-sa-be-la… -dijo el presidente en un tono de regaño, el muchacho al lado de ella se rió por lo bajo y por primera vez vi lo hermoso que era su rostro cuando ella sonreía de manera sincera-.

Ella al escuchar la risa del chico, giró su rostro hacia él, y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, especialmente por su sinceridad, ellos se sonrieron como si fueran cómplices de algo. Mi vista quedó fija en ella. Las chicas del servicio llegaron y comenzaron a servir la cena. Los minutos transcurrían mientras ellos cenaban y conversaban. Yo noté que Isabella no probaba bocado alguno, su mente estaba lejos de ese comedor, ella con su tenedor de plata jugaba con el poquito de comida que tenía en su plato, de vez en cuando el chico le susurraba algo y ella se giraba y le contestaba con una sonrisa. Al estar mirándola a ella no me percaté de que aparentemente el chico le había susurrado algo de mí, fue obvio, porque cuando él le dijo algo, ella por puro instinto, levantó su rostro y giró su rostro hacia la esquina en donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, su mirada se detuvo automáticamente cuando se topó con la mía. Era incomprensible como nuestras miradas empezaban a tener la rareza de engancharse, ahora ella y su amiguito me miraban fijamente, noté que luego de unos 10 segundos que me parecieron eternos, ella apartó su mirada de manera brusca.

_ Ya terminé… -dijo parándose de golpe, todos la miraron-.

_ Pero si no has probado bocado, Bella… -dijo la primera dama preocupada-.

_ Como si te importara… -dijo ella mirando a su madre-.

_ ¡Isabella!... –gritó la señora-.

_ ¿Charlie, puedo retirarme con Jake al jardín?... –dijo ella mirando a su padre e ignorando a su madre-.

Yo fruncí el seño. Esa niña estaba falta de unos buenos azotes…

_ No. Me. Digas. "Charlie"… soy tu padre… y si, anda, retírate si con eso nos vas a dejar cenar en paz…

Noté que ella tragó en seco, el chico rápidamente se paró y ambos se fueron de allí. Yo me quedé petrificado ante aquello, lo que me sacó de mi consternación fue el codazo que recibí de Emmet que estaba a mi lado, yo lo miré molesto, él habló en un susurro.

_ NO la pierdas de vista… no sabes de lo que es capaz esa niña…

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Jake y yo salimos por una de las puertas que daban al jardín, yo sentía una opresión increíble en el pecho. Jake a mi lado, caminaba sin emitir ningún comentario, se lo agradecí, en este momento no quería hablar con nadie.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Bella?... –dijo él a mi lado, yo lo miré-. Estas tan triste esta noche que ni te reconozco…

_ Mi vida es un fiasco, Jake…

_ La sonrisa que llevabas en tu rostro en los periódicos de hoy no reflejaban eso… -yo lo miré de golpe y Jake rompió a reír a carcajadas, yo me sonreí, al menos él me caía bien-.

_ Anoche estaba feliz… pero hoy…

Él fue apagando su risa.

_ ¿Te han castigado fuerte?...

_ Peor que eso… me han prohibido que vea a Alice…

_ Mierda… -dijo él entre dientes-. Ella es tu única amiga… Charlie no debió hacer eso…

_ Para el colmo… me ha asignado un custodio… bueno es el tipo que decías que no dejaba de mirarme…

_ Rayos… se te complican las cosas… pero igual… sabes que cuentas conmigo cada vez que quieras escaparte, solo me avisas y te doy el permiso de que digas que andas conmigo… yo te cubro…

_ No con un oficial a rastras…

_ Te conozco Bella, sabrás como arreglártelas…

_ Gracias, Jacob… -dije y de momento me tiré a sus brazos para que él me abrazara y me consolara en mis frustraciones, al abrazarlo fue que noté a mi custodio detrás de nosotros apartados, por encima de los hombros de Jake pude verlo, estaba oscuro pero igual él nos miraba fijamente-. Lo fulminé con la mirada. Y se que aunque estaba algo apartado él pudo notarlo.

_ Jake… -le susurre sin apartarme de su abrazo-. Aquí detrás, está el madito oficial que me está supervisando… ¿me sigues el juego?...

_ Por supuesto… -dijo Jake y yo me sonreí por dentro al saber que el pobre no se imaginaba lo que mi loca cabecita empezó a idear-. Subí mi mano derecha a los cabellos de la nuca de Jake y me separé de los brazos de Jake solo un poco, dejando nuestros rostros bastante cercas, mis dedos acariciaban la nuca de Jake, quien mirándome a los ojos me miró con demasiada duda, yo le sonreí y estampé mis labios con los suyos, Jake se tensó en principio pero al sentir mis labios acariciar suavemente los de él, poco a poco fue relajándose, Jake agarró con una de sus manos mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo, yo abrí los ojos y miré fijamente al oficial detrás de nosotros, mientras me besaba con Jake lo miraba fijamente a él, no entendía la facilidad en que nuestras miradas se enganchaban, sus ojos verdes eran hermosos, su mirada penetrante, su seño un poco fruncido, me hacia saber que algo le incomodaba, al sentir que Jake con su lengua tocó mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para entrar su lengua en mi boca, consideré que era oportuno parar esto, concluí el beso y me giré, apartando a Jake de mi frente y quedándome parada frente a frente al el custodio, la verdad ambos nos mirábamos fijamente, solo la distancia de unos metros nos separaban, yo fruncí el seño molesta, mientras que subí mi tono de voz para que me escuchara.

_ ¡¿Acaso no merezco un poco de privacidad?...

_ ¡Solo cumplo con mi trabajo señorita!... –dijo él con un tono de arrogancia que me molestó sobre manera-.

_ ¡Váyase a dar una vuelta y déjenos solos un momento!... –le ordené con mucha autoridad-.

_ ¡Lo siento… pero solo cumplo ordenes del presidente!... –dijo él de manera tajante-.

_La gota que derramó el vaso fue esa._

Mis pasos se apresuraron para llegar hasta él, sentí a Jake pisar mis talones.

_ Bella, Bella… para… -decía Jake, yo lo ignoré y me paré frente al oficial, sin guardar la distancia que debía, lo ví apretar los ojos fuertemente sin mirarme, ya que el chico era alto y al llevarme pulgadas, para verme debía bajar un poco la cabeza, él la dejó derecha, por lo que veía sobre mi cabeza, su respiración golpeaba mi frente, yo sin darme cuenta violé nuestro espacio personal, él no se inmutó, ya que se quedó derechito, como si no hubiera nadie cerca de él-.

_ ¿Quién mierdas se cree?... ¡Por supuesto que debe cumplir mis ordenes!... ¿Acaso quiere que lo ponga de patitas a la calle y sin mira a encontrar trabajo decente en mientras vida tenga!...

_ Bella… -dijo Jake entre dientes, intentó agarrarme de brazo pero yo me safé de mala manera-.

Mi respiración se paró de golpe, ya que el oficial bajó su rostro para mirarme a los ojos, estábamos tan cerca que nuestras respiraciones chocaban, si de lejos nuestra mirada se enganchaban, de cerca no tenía palabras para describir lo que nos pasó. Pasaron 3 segundos, en donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo enfrentamiento de miradas.

_ Lo siento… -dijo él entre dientes, y no era tan estúpida para no darme cuenta de que él estaba tratando de mantener la cordura y la calma-. Si cree que puede hacerlo… solo hágalo, está en su libre derecho de hacerlo…

Aquello me recordó las palabras de mi padre, _"__necesito a tu lado a una persona a la que no puedas manejar a tu antojo, pequeña_". No pensé, solo actué y por impulso le estampé con toda mi fuerza la mano derecha en su hermosa mejilla izquierda.

_ ¡Bella Noooo!... –gritó Jake a mi lado, a mi custodio con la bofetada se le giró el rostro, yo me aparté de él, dando dos pasos hacia atrás, ya que él seguía sin enderezar su rostro, miraba a su lado mientras se mordía con rabia el labio inferior, Jake nos miraba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, solo quería que entendiera quien era él y quien era yo, no iba a permitir que ningún empleado me hablara de esa manera, no me importaba que fuere el hermano de Emmet, yo me sonreí con burla, mientras lo miraba aún sin reaccionar-.

_ Quiero que se te graba en la cabeza cual es tu puesto en esta casa…

Lo ví mirarme de golpe, sus ojos de verde esmeralda habían sido sustituido por unos casi negros de rabia, yo me sonreí burlonamente, pero la sonrisa desapareció de golpe cuando vi que de manera brusca me tomó del brazo, yo dejé salir un jadeo por la sorpresa.

_ ¡Más te vale que la sueltes ahora mismo!... –dijo Jake molesto, pero el custodio no se giró a mirarlo, su mirada estaba clavada en la mía, la cual ahora me imagino que debía ser de temor, su mano me abarcó el brazo completo, y aunque no me aplicaba fuerza me habló de manera lenta y precisa, como si fuera una estúpida-.

_ Y yo quiero que a _**ti**_ se te grave en la tuya que no te voy a permitir que me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima…

Abrí los ojos como platos, y él me soltó. No entendí, pero en ese mismo momento Emmett y Jasper aparecieron como por arte de magia. Sus pasos eran apresurados.

_ ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Edward?... –dijo Emmet demasiado molesto mientras se acercaba a nosotros-.

Ví al tal Edward mirar de reojo a Emmet y luego a mí. Su rabia era obvia. Yo seguía en shock.

_ ¿Bella estás bien?... –me preguntó Emmet, al ver que su hermano no le contestó, supongo que habían escuchado algo a través del aparatito que Edward tenía en uno de sus oídos-.

_ ¿Qué mierda le importa a usted, Oficial Cullen?... –le dije de manera despectiva, quería que le quedara bien claro que ya no éramos amigos ni nada por el estilo-. Y le exijo que me llame como se debe "señorita Swan"… no permito que me tuteen… -dije eso último mirando a su hermanito-.

_ Lo siento… -dijo Emmet, me dolía tratarlo así, pero igual no se lo demostré-.

_ Y más vale que vaya buscando quien sustituirá a esté infeliz… porque hablaré con mi padre y lo pondrán de patitas a la calle… -le retiré la mirada con rabia a Edward, quien me miraba con la misma rabia y rápidamente me fui de allí, Jake me siguió-.


	5. Un Mundo en Tristeza

_**LAS IMAGENES ESTAN EN EL BLOGS... PASA **_

_**CAPITULO IV.**_

_**Un Mundo de Tristeza.**_

_**Edward Pov.**_

_ La cagaste, Edward… -dijo Jasper preocupado, en cuanto vio a la chiquilla marcharse corriendo, yo estaba que ventilaba de la rabia, Emmet me miraba, y lo conocía bastante bien, para saber que en ese momento quería golpearme-.

_ Pues no me importa… al fin de cuenta, esto no es lo mío…

_ ¡La enfrentaste, maldición!... –dijo Emmett rempujándome por el pecho, di dos pasos hacia atrás, y lo miré rabioso-.

_ ¡¿Y?... ¡¿Qué mierdas esperaba que hiciera?... ¡Yo tampoco soporto su actitud para conmigo!...

_ ¡Veré que hago para que esto no se vaya de mal!...

_ ¡Por mi no hagas nada!... –le grité molesto-.

Vi a Emmet agarrarse el aparatito del oído, seguro le estaban diciendo algo, me miró.

_ Vamos… el presidente quiere vernos a ambos…

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Mi corazón se detuvo al ver a papá pararse de manera agresiva del sofá. En la sala estaban él, mamá y sus invitados, yo llorando le conté lo que me había pasado, gracias a dios, Jake corroboraba todo lo que yo le decía.

_ ¡Dios Isabella… siempre el mismo problema contigo!... –miró a uno de seguridad que estaba en la sala y le dio la orden-. Avísales a los oficiales Cullen que quiero verlos de inmediato…

_ Si señor…

Jake me agarró de la mano, dándome algún tipo de apoyo, no pasó 10 segundos cuando Emmet, Jasper y Edward irrumpieron en la sala uno atrás de otro, mi mirada se topó con la de Edward, y por primera vez, fue él quien me la retiró de manera brusca.

_ ¿Qué pasó Cullen?...

Le dijo papá a Emmet, a quien por primera vez le ví preocupación en su rostro.

_ Pues… -dijo Emmet y se calló al ser interrumpido-.

_ Con permiso, señor presidente, pero creo que soy yo el que debe explicar lo sucedido… -yo lo miré de mala manera, es que este tipo tenía influí de superioridad o qué. ¿No sabia que debía bajar la cabeza ante mi padre?. Pero no, su cabeza estaba derechita y su mirada fija y sin temores hacia mi padre, se notaba que aún estaba molesto-.

Papá lo miró y le asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Edward continuó.

_ No se que le habrá dicho la señorita… pero solo le aclaré las cosas, luego de que me golpeara por cumplir con mi trabajo…

Todos me miraron de golpe, yo lo miré a él, quien lentamente me miró fijamente, yo abrí la boca como un pez al no encontrar que decir ni como defenderme, miré a mamá y esta me fulminaba con la mirada, miré a papá y este por igual, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, esperando una respuesta, mis invitados tenían cara de preocupación. Bien gracias a dios la voz me salió.

_ ¡Pues claro que le dí una cachetada… porque es un atrevido!... solo le pedí que me diera un poco de privacidad con Jacob!…

_ ¡Y como no lo hizo… ¿le pegaste?...!... –dijo papá con cara de horror, todos seguían mirándome y yo seguía sin saber que decir-.

_ ¡Papá este tipo me amenazó… quiero que lo despidas ahora mismo!...

Lo miré y por la forma en que Edward me miraba me dejó entender que no le importaba la decisión de mi padre.

_No es lo mismo llamar al diablo que verlo llegar._ Pensé.

_ Pues te equivocas, Isabella… -dijo papá molesto conmigo-. El Oficial Cullen sigue en su puesto… y mas te vale que le pidas disculpas por lo que hiciste…

_ ¡¿Qué?... –dije asombrada hasta no poder, miré a mi papá como si de su cara le estuviera saliendo otro ojo, papá me enfrentó con la mirada-.

_ Lo que escuchaste… el oficial, sigue en su puesto… tú te controlas… -me advirtió, y luego se giró a Edward-. Espero que disculpe a mi hija y que dios le de toda la paciencia que necesite para _soportarla_…

Aquello hizo que mis ojos picaran, esto era sorprendente. Miré a Edward, quien en ese mismo momento apartó la mirada de mi padre para mirarme. Y noté algo distinto en la forma en que me miró. Sus ojos ya no tenían rabia. Volvió a mirarme de la misma manera en que me miró en el momento que nos vimos por primera vez. Cuando Emmet lo llevó hasta mi habitación para presentarnos. Y como siempre salí corriendo de allí rumbo al ascensor antes de que las lágrimas se me salieran frente a todos.

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Estaba sentado en una de las orillas de la cama de mi habitación. Los pies en el piso, los codos en la rodilla y las manos sosteniendo mi cabeza. La verdad me sentía tan confundido. Nunca imaginé que la reacción del presidente para con su hija, fuera aquella. Y la verdad que aunque en este momento debía sentirme bien, porque la chiquilla no se había salido con la suya, era todo lo contrario, el momento en que la miré y vi reflejados en sus grandes ojos marrones, la tristeza que la embargó al momento de escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de su padre, sentí que mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos. Sentí pena por ella. No se si nadie mas se percató, pero estoy seguro de que su motivo por salir así corriendo, era simplemente porque las lagrimas no iban a tardar por salir de sus hermosos ojos. Levanté la cabeza cuando escuché un sonido extraño, saqué de mi bolsillo el Iphone que estaba sonando con una melodía algo movida, ya había olvidado que cargaba su aparato, cuando miré en la pantalla decía "Llamando Alice"… bien… lo que me faltaba, dejé que la llamara se tumbara, y comencé a teclear el tan carísimo aparato, la verdad se que me estaba pasando de la raya, pero no me importó. Al entrar en sus contactos, abrí los ojos de golpe cuando vi que solo tenía cuatros, y eran, _Alice, papá, mamá y Jake_. Era verdad, la chica no tenía amigos, no me imagino como soportaba estar tan sola, yo cuando estaba en Inglaterra por poco y me vuelvo, loco, aquello fue lo que me impulsó a regresar a Washington. Entré en donde estaban las imágenes y aquello si que me descolocó bastante, con el dedo índice moví las fotos una tras otras, imágenes increíbles de ella aparecían en la pantalla, ella sonriendo y La foto tomada solo a su rostro. La imagen era perfecta y su sonrisa era tan natural, habían muchas fotos de ella y una chica algo menudita en un pasto verde y hermoso, imagino que el jardín presidencial, ellas posando de manera cómica, haciendo muecas, jugando entre ellas, la verdad es que algunas de esas fotos me hicieron sonreír, eran tan cómicas. Pero al llegar a aquella foto, me quedé observándola por tanto tiempo que creo que perdí la cuenta de los minutos, y memoricé lo hermosa que era perfectamente.. Escuché un carraspeo de garganta y levanté mi mirada de golpe. Jasper recostado del marco de la puerta me miraba cruzado de brazos, vestía unos jeans y una franela. Yo rápidamente traté de ocultar el aparato. No se si Jasper no quiso fastidiar o si vio lo que tenia en la mano, igual guardé el celular en un cajoncito de la mesita de noche que me quedaba mas cerca.

_ ¿Qué, amigo?... –dijo Jasper terminando de entrar-. ¿Por qué no te has cambiado para dormir?... cuando el presidente se va a acostar es el mejor momento para descansar… -yo lo ví dejarse caer de trasero en uno de los sofá-. ¿Qué hacías?...

_ Nada importante… -me puse de pies y comencé a despojarme de los zapatos, la medias y luego la chaqueta-. ¿Tú que haces?...

_ Respirar… -dijo mientras me miraba fijamente-. ¿Qué te pasa?... te conozco… ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?... ¿algo te preocupa?...

_ Nada… -fue mi respuesta, iba a entrar al baño, cuando al escuchar lo que dijo me paré de golpe y me giré para mirarlo-.

_ Deberías estar feliz… ¿acaso no te emocionó cuando el presidente Swan puso en su puesto a esa chiquilla estúpida?... –yo lo miré bastante serio, debo confesar, por lo menos a mí mismo, que escuchar el comentario de Jasper me molestó-. Es que pagaría por volver a ver el rostro que puso… estaba muy segura de que te iban a echar, y no solo no lo hicieron, si no que también te dejaron en el mismo puesto… debería aprender a no creer que el mundo gira a su alrededor…

_ Y tú debes aprender a que debes respetar a tus superiores, no debes hablar así de ella…

Ví a Jasper mirarme asombrado, yo estaba bastante serio.

_ No me admitas que hablas en serio... –dijo él poniéndose de pies lentamente-. ¡Edward por dios esa chica se atrevió a golpearte!... ¿Acaso no te cae mal?... si aparentemente no la soportas…

_ Eso no me da derecho a que me refiera de la manera que tu lo estas haciendo ahora, Jasper…

_ Eres un estúpido… pero igual, felicidades por ponerla en su puesto…

Bufé, rodé los ojos y luego me encerré en mi baño, cerrando la puerta un poquito mas fuerte, necesitaba agua… terminé de despojarme de la ropa y sin mediar la temperatura del agua me entré en la regadera, el agua comenzó a caerme en el cabello, y yo comencé a relajarme, cerré los ojos y sin esperármelo imágenes de mi día pasaron por mi mente, pero todas eran imágenes de ella. _Cuando me empujó para apartarme de su camino, cuando fui a su habitación con Emmet y ambos nos vimos de frente en la cara, cuando estaba rabiosa por lo que le decía Emmet, _me sonreí al recordar _como me miraba cuando le quité el aparato, _la imagen que mas perduró en mi mente _fue cuando la ví sonreírle a su novio, _Isabella Swan era tan hermosa, me puse serio _al recordar como besaba a su novio, como el tipo le acariciaba la cintura, mientras acariciaba sus labios con los de él, _cerré fuertemente los ojos al recordar _no solo su mirada fija en los míos, si no también su cercanía, su respiración golpear mi rostro _y por último recordé _su mirada y sus ojos tristes cuando escuchó a su padre decirme que me dotara de paciencia para poder soportarla. _

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov. **_

Frente a mi buró, me aplicaba en el rostro un poco de maquillaje en los ojos, para tratar de disimular la mala noche que había pasado. Casi no pegué los ojos y para el colmo la tristeza y el odio me consumían. Tristeza al sentirme ser un estorbo para mis padres y odio… al estúpido y soberbio de mi custodio, que en esta ocasión se había salido con la suya. Escuché unos toquecitos en la puerta y miré.

_ Pase…

Entró mi nana, quien me sonrió tiernamente, ella significaba más para mí, que la misma Renée.

_ ¿Cómo amaneciste, mi reina?...

Me giré hacia el espejo, mientras me alisaba el pelo con un cepillo, la miré a través del espejo mientras me alzaba de hombros.

_ Supongo que bien…

_ No estés triste pequeña… mira… Edward te ha enviado esto…

Me enseñó a través del espejo mi celular. Yo me giré de golpe, mientras me salió una sonrisa… ella me lo entregó, pero inmediato recordé que él había dicho que me lo devolvería cuando borrara el contacto de Alice. Mi felicidad se fue al mismísimo coño, Era tan estúpida que nunca lo había memorizado.

_ ¿Qué pasa?... –dijo nana al ver mi cambio de humor-.

_ A ese infeliz no lo soporto… -dije para mi misma, mientras ingresé en mi contacto, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el nombre de Alice, mi corazón palpitó rápidamente de felicidad, dios debía escribirlo en mil papelitos, por si acaso-.

_ ¿Y ahora?... –dijo nana al ver mis cambios repentinos de humor-.

_ Dios, dios, dios… no lo borró, no lo borró!... –dije dando brinquitos, nana puso cara de no entender, la miré y la abrasé de impulso-. No borró el contacto de Alice…

_ Edward aparenta ser un gran chico, mi niña…

Ni me detuve a escucharla, rápidamente marqué el numero de mi amiga y al primer timbrazo ella me contestó.

_ ¡Bella!... –gritó, escuché la preocupación en su tono de voz-. ¡No te imaginas lo asustada que estaba porque no me tomabas la llamada!... ¡Pensé tantas cosas!... ¡Estaba que ya pensaba ir a la casa blanca!...

_ ¡Shhhhh!... –le dije Alice, ya que ella no estaba respirando para hablar, cosa que no era raro en ella-. ¡Nada de venir para acá porque no te van a permitir la entrada!...

Silencio.

_ Mierda… -soltó Alice luego de un minuto-.

_ Las cosas están bastante mal… -le dije-.

_ Vamos a vernos… -dijo ella-.

_ Es imposible… papá me ha puesto un custodio…

_ Mierda, mierda, mierda… -dijo ella molesta-. ¿te ha prohibido que nos juntemos?...

_ Son exactamente sus instrucciones…

_ Manejaremos a ese custodio…

Yo bufé al escuchar eso.

_ Difícil… el tipo es de lo más engreído… con decirte que no dudo, que en poco tiempo sea él el presidente de los Estados Unidos…

_ Jajajaja… no puede ser tan malo… arréglatelas y nos encontramos en el lugar de siempre a la misma hora de siempre…

_ Alice… dudo que…

_ No dudes, amiga… nos vemos allí…

Y cortó la llamada. Miré a nana quien me miraba fijamente. Solo me lo pensé unos 2 minutos.

_ Vengo ahora… -dije y me dirigí a la puerta-.

Llevaba puesto, como siempre, un conjuntito de falda hasta la rodilla, y una franelita, y zapatillas bajitas, eran las ropas que Renée me compraba y me obligaba a poner. Parecía una chica buena. Salí de la habitación y frené mi caminar de golpe al ver a Edward, quien estaba recargado a la pared, pero al verme se puso derechito y me miró. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos. Yo le retiré la mirada y me dirigí al ascensor, cuando este iba a cerrar sus puertas, vi unas manos impedírsela, Edward entró al ascensor, y yo fruncí el seño molesta, él aunque cumplía con su trabajo me ignoraba 100%, gracias a dios. Él se colocó detrás de mí y yo le di al piso en donde sabia que iba a estar Charlie. Aunque los dos estábamos en el ascensor, era como si estuviéramos solos. A las puertas del ascensor abrirse, salí de allí, sentía sus pasos detrás de mí, como siempre afuera del despacho de mi padre estaban dos oficiales. Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando vi a Jessica Stanley salir con una bandeja y cerrar la puerta, ella vio mis intenciones de abrirla nuevamente y me habló con timidez.

_ Disculpe, señorita Swan… -yo me giré a mirarla de mala manera-. Pero su padre está en una reunión con algunos ministros y pidió que nadie le interrumpiera…

Yo puse cara de horror y solté el pomo de la puerta para acercarme a ella, quien se encogió con mi cercanía, la fulminé con la mirada, mientras la tomé fuertemente del brazo.

_ ¿Y a ti, Estúpida, quien mierda te ha dicho que yo soy NADIE?... –le dije con bastante rabia-.

Se que todos los allí presentes me miraron, pero como siempre no me importó, Jessica llevaba una bandeja en la mano, y vi como esta le temblaba por los nervios, su mirada era asustada.

_ Lo siento, señorita… -dijo ella en un susurro y yo la tomé del brazo y le di un jalón para apartarla de mi camino, y sin mirar hacia atrás, entre al despacho de mi padre.

.

.

.

Todos en la mesa directiva me miraron. Charlie estaba sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa y otros hombres vestidos también muy formales a sus laterales. Emmet y Jasper estaban en una esquina. Papá me fulminó con la mirada, ya que odiaba que lo interrumpieran.

_ ¿Qué quieres Isabella?... ¿acaso no te informaron que estaba ocupado?... –dijo bastante molesto, yo me alcé de hombros, sin darle importancia-.

_ Disculpa la interrupción, papá… pero como me has castigado, quería pedirte permiso para salir con Jacob…

_ Sabes que no hay problemas en que salgas con Jacob… pero ahora déjame trabajar…

Yo le sonreí de manera hipócrita, mas bien fue un intento de sonrisa y salí de allí, algo entusiasmada. Una vez afuera, mi sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vi aquello.

_**Dios**__**, parece que no les está gustando la historia… lo pienso por los pocos RR, igual si tú que la estas leyendo te gusta, al menos házmelo saber para continuarla… un mensajito no le llevará tanto tiempo… gracias… besos y abrazos…**_


	6. Agradeciendote

_**Pasen por el blogs, para que vean las lindas imágenes.**_

_**CAPITULO V.**_

_**AGRADECIENDOTE…**_

_**Edward Pov.**_

Al verla salir de su habitación me puse derecho, la verdad no había tenido buena noche y no estaba para aguantar berrinches. Ella y yo nos miramos a los ojos, sin duda comprobé que aunque ella fuera engreída, bocona, altanera e insoportable, su rostro era de ángel. Sabia que se esforzaba bastante para tener esa mirada de hostilidad, quise darle un vistazo de cuerpo completo, pero me aguanté las ganas, ella inició su paso, iba algo apurada hacia el ascensor, al pasar por mi lado me quedé mirándola y una vez que ella estuvo de espaldas a mí, la observé de cuerpo completo, era linda, su pelo le llegaba a la cintura con ondas naturales, y su vestimenta la hacía ver tan angelical. Al darme cuenta que estaba cerca del ascensor, reaccioné iniciando mi paso casi corriendo, el ascensor estaba cerrando sus puertas cuando yo metí la mano para que no se cerraran. Entré y ni siquiera le dirigí una mirada, ella se acercó a donde estaban los números indicando el piso en donde se encontraba el despacho presidencial, y yo me quedé detrás de ella, sin apartar mi mirada de su pelo el cual caía en suaves ondas sobre su espalda, su lindo trasero y sus hermosas piernas largas, ella al estar despalda a mí, ni siquiera se imaginaba la inspección que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo. Las puertas se abrieron, y seguí sus pasos, como el perro guardián que era. Al llegar a la puerta, noté a una chica de las de servicios hablarle, no alcancé a escucharle, pero ví como la señorita caprichosa se giró a ella de manera brusca y la tomó del brazo de mala manera, la otra parecía asustada. Todo fue tan rápido, que al momento de percatarme que Isabella la rempujó, me acerque a la chica de servicio para sostenerla, los otros dos oficiales, también se sorprendieron. La chica me miró directamente a los ojos y yo la solté, ayudándola a que se estabilice en el piso.

_ ¿Estás bien?... -le dije ya que su cara reflejaba lo molesta que estaba-.

_ Solo porque me has sostenido… -dijo y de manera inmediata aparentemente olvidó todo lo que le incomodaba, porque me regaló una sonrisa, yo se la devolví y la ví a ella abrir los ojos como platos-.

Ambos iniciamos el paso hacia el ascensor. Ella me habló en un susurro.

_ Siento mucho que te hayan puesto a cuidar a la chica estúpida esa, debe ser un buen castigo para ti…

Como estaba a mi derecha la miré con duda, ella me sonrió.

_ Es de lo peor… es una amargada, sus padres no quieren saber de ella, y ella paga sus frustraciones con nosotros… es un asco…

Yo fruncí el seño, sin darme cuenta me molesté.

_ No deberías hablar de ella de esa manera…

_ Jessica… -me dijo su nombre y me sonrió coquetamente ¡por dios!-.

_ Como te decía _Jessica_, la señorita Isabella puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero debes respetarla… recuerda que es la hija del presidente…

_ Como sea… -dijo ella cambiando el tema y frenando su caminar para ponerse frente a mí, yo fruncí el seño y ella violó mi espacio personal, de la misma manera en que Isabella lo había hecho la noche anterior, ambos nos miramos a los ojos-. Edward… me gustaría conocerte mas… se que a los Oficiales de primer orden le dan los domingos libres… ¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?... me gustaría conocerte mejor…

_ A pesar de _cachifa _(termino despectivo del servicio domestico)… ¿también eres una _regalada, _Stanley?…

Ambos nos giramos de golpe, para ver a Isabella mirarnos de mala manera, Jessica automáticamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de mí, Isabella fulminaba con la mirada a Jessica, ella en ningún momento me miró a mí, Jessica bajó la mirada al suelo, al parecer era lo que Isabella esperaba que todos hicieran ante ella.

_ ¡Contesta!... –gritó Isabella y Jessica dio un brinquito del susto, aquello aunque me parecía fatal, se veía hasta cómico-.

_ Lo siento, señorita, pero… -Isabella la interrumpió-.

_ Aquí se te paga para que sirvas en la casa blanca, no para que te le andes ofreciendo a los oficiales… revisa tu puesto y… _**tu mal gusto**_…

Yo la miré y ella me miró por encima del hombro. Dios hasta yo quería ponerla en su puesto… pero como dije antes, no estaba de humor, para más enfrentamientos.

_ Vete… ocupa tu puesto… -le ordenó a Jessica-.

_ Si, señorita, con su permiso…

_ ¡Un momento!... –dijo Isabella al ver que Jessica iba rumbo al ascensor, Jessica se giró hacia ella lentamente-. ¿A dónde cree que va?... ¿acaso no se fija que yo voy a tomar el ascensor?... váyase por las escaleras…

_ Si, señorita… -dijo Jessica entre dientes y cambió su rumbo hacia las escaleras. Dios iba a bajar 7 pisos por las escaleras-.

_**Bella Pov. **_

Subí nuevamente en el ascensor, aunque estaba súper molesta. No mandé a Edward a que también bajara por las escaleras, para no darle la oportunidad a la regalada de Stanley que se diera a la cacería con él, si que no perdía tiempo. Llegué a mi habitación y entré.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Me paré en su puerta y justo en cinco minutos la vi salir nuevamente, solo que en esta ocasión llevaba un bultito en sus manos. Ella me miró y por primera vez en el día me dirigió la palabra, pero con actitud altanera.

_ ¿Usted oficial Cullen… tiene asignado un vehículo?...

La miré a los ojos para contestarle.

_ Si… -dije y fruncí el seño-.

_ Pues bien… en estos momentos también será mi chofer, ¿no?... –dijo y yo ya sentía la sangre acelerarse en mis venas, odiaba esa actitud-.

_ ¿Va a salir, señorita?...

_ Si… y mas le vale que haga su trabajo y cuide bien mi trasero… ya que al parecer el hecho de que seas el hermano menor de Emmet, el hombre de confianza de mi padre, te convierte en _privilegiado_…

Aquello si que me molestó. No estaba aquí por las influencias de Emmet, si no por mis recomendaciones y mi forma de trabajo. La fulminé con la mirada, ella pareció notar que aquello me molestó, porque la ví aguantarse una sonrisita e iniciar su paso hacia el ascensor, yo aspiré todo el aire que pude por la nariz y lo voté por la boca. Una vez dentro del ascensor, volvimos igual, ella delante y yo detrás, en el momento que le miraba el trasero la vi darse la vuelta y girarse hacia mí, yo inmediatamente subí su mirada a su rostro, ella frunció el seño y luego me fulminó con la mirada, mientras ví que me extendía unas llaves.

_ Son las llaves de mi auto, nos iremos en él… no quiero llamar la atención cuando llegue en una limusina…

Bien. Algo bueno en ella, aparentemente no era tan presumida en lo material. Tomé la llave que me estaba pasando y en ese momento sin calcularlo nuestras pieles se rozaron. Ella buscó mis ojos y apartó su mano de golpe, luego se giró dándome la espalda nuevamente, en mis labios se dibujó una sonrisa involuntaria, cuando lo vi como disimuladamente limpiaba su mano con su falda. Dios si que era insoportable. Salimos y al llegar al garaje en donde se encontraban los vehículos, me paré de golpe al ver que se paró en la puerta trasera de un ¡aston martin!, ¿a eso le decía no llamar la atención?... ella se giró y me miró enfadada.

_ ¿No piensas abrirme la puerta?...

Sin decir nada fui y la abrí ella entró y yo la cerré.

.

.

.

Iba conduciendo por donde ella me iba indicando. Pude ver por el retrovisor como ella de su bulto sacaba un estuchito de maquillaje, y como empezaba a maquillarse, no volví a mirarla. Me estacioné en el parqueo subterráneo de la plaza que ella me había indicado, me desmonté del auto, y di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta, ella salió y me pasó el bulto que llevaba en la mano. Dios esto era inaudito… ¿no se supone que solo era su seguridad?... pude ver en su rostro que se había maquillado bastante, aunque el maquillaje era bastante fuerte le quedaba muy bien. La verdad ya no se veía tan angelical. Nos dirigimos al ascensor y noté como ella tecleaba su celular. Al salir del ascensor el lugar era increíble.

Ella comenzó a caminar algo rápido, y yo trataba de seguirle el paso, las personas nos miraban de reojo, era inevitable que llamáramos la atención, yo estaba completamente trajeado y con el aparatito en el oído. Nos paramos frente al área en donde estaban los baños, yo fruncí el seño molesto, ya me imaginaba por donde irían las cosas. Ella me miró.

_ Voy al baño, espérame aquí… -me ordenó, yo fruncí el seño-.

_ Por supuesto que no. –Dije de manera rotunda, ella frunció el seño-.

_ ¿Acaso me acompañarás al baño también?...

_ Señorita solo cumplo con mi trabajo… -la vi a ella molestarse demasiado y dio dos pasos hacia mí, me habló entre dientes-.

_ No vuelvas con la misma frase estúpida, si papá te ordena que me _**JODAS**_, ¿también lo harías?...

Apreté fuertemente los ojos, dios!, esto era peor que en la realeza.

_ Puedes estar tranquilo, si lo que crees es que me voy a escapar, no lo haré… -dijo mientras me arrebata el bulto de la mano-. Solo quiero retocarme…

Y entró al baño. Yo respiré hondo, mientras me comunicaba con Emmet al celular.

_ Dime, Edward… -contestó él, al primer timbrazo-.

_ Estamos en la plaza principal…

_ Ok. Trata de no pederla de vista, quedó de verse con el hijo del vicepresidente…

_ Pero tampoco es como que la voy a acompañar hasta el baño… -dije molesto y la carcajada de mi hermano me hizo sentir confundido-.

_ Tranquilo… por lo que veo a Bella no la va a cambiar nadie…

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?...

_ Solo te aconsejo que no te sorprendas cuando la veas…

Cerré el celular y me recosté del balconcillo que estaba frente a frente a la puerta del baño, pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que la vi salir, mierda me enderecé de golpe al verla, dios es que llegó a pasar por mi mente que no era ella, es que no podía ser ella. Esta no era la Isabella de hace unos minutos. (Ver imagen en el blogs) sin poder evitarlo mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo completamente, ya no se veía angelical, ahora se veía totalmente sexy. Ella había dejado el bulto y ahora caminaba hacia mí, con un ligero movimiento de caderas. No podía dejar de verla, al escucharla a ella hablar fue que le miré directamente a los ojos, y por primera vez ella me regaló una hermosa sonrisa irónica.

_ ¿Qué?... ¿sin habla oficial?... –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, para que la mirara en todos los ángulos?...

No dije nada. Me quedé mudo. Ella se alzó de hombros y se giró de golpe al escuchar una chillona voz llamarla por su nombre.

_ ¡BELLA!...

Ví a bella dirigirse corriendo a aquella muchachita, ambas corrieron hasta encontrarse y abrasarse, ellas estaban felices. Las miraba sin pestañar, en seguida reconocí a aquella chica como la que estaba con Bella en las imágenes, esa debía ser la tal Alice Brandon. Ellas se separaron, la amiga de Bella no venía vestida muy distinta que ella, al parecer era el estilo de ambas vestir fuera de la vista de sus padres.

_ ¿Cómo estas, Bella?... –dijo su amiga y Bella le sonrió, era la misma sonrisa sincera que le había regalado la noche anterior a su novio, era sincera y con amor-.

_ Ahora que estas aquí bien… es que si no fuera por ti estaría loca… -ambas se echaron a reír-.

_ Disculpe, señorita Swan… -intervine acercándome a ellas, ambas se giraron a mirarme, escuché el silbido que hizo la amiga al momento en que me vio-.

_ Wao!... –dijo Alice-. Mierda bella te quedaste chiquita al decir lo guapo que es tu custodio…

Bella la miró de golpe, como si le estuviera saliendo otro ojo, yo me paré frente a ambas, la tal Alice me miraba de abajo a arriba sin disimular.

_ Disculpe, señorita… -dije mirando a Isabella-. Pero tengo instrucciones de…

_ Por dios, guapo… -dijo la pequeña mientras se enganchaba en uno de mis brazos como si tuviéramos aquella confianza, yo lo miré mientras fruncía el seño, la tal Alice me miró con unos ojos que de seguro cualquiera le tomaría pena, me habló en un susurro-. No seas así… deja que nos veamos… Bella es mi mejor amiga, y yo soy la de ella… ¿no ves que soy su única amiga?... si nos impides vernos, estarás rompiendo dos corazones… -juro que me miró con los ojitos del gato de Shrek y continúo-. No haremos nada indebido, igual, estarás con nosotras… prometemos portarnos bien… si no hacemos nada indebido, Mister Charlie Swan, no se enterará…

Miré primero mi brazo del cual ella se enganchaba, y luego sus ojitos del gato de Shrek, y giré lentamente al escuchar aquella sonrisita divertida que salía de los labios de Isabella, ella miraba a su amiga, mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano, en sus ojos se reflejaba la carcajada que amenazaba por salir de los labios de ella, cuando se comportaba así se veía súper hermosa. Miré a Alice y le hablé bastante serio.

_ Ok… pero no las perderé de vistas…

_ ¡Ehhhhhh!... –dijo Alice dando brinquitos, y luego me dio un abrazo efusivo que me obligó a dar dos pasos hacia atrás-.

_ ¿Gracias…

_ Edward Cullen…

_ Gracias Edward… no solo eres Guapísimo… también veo que eres súper dulce… -miró a Isabella-. Dios estas bendecida, amiga…

Isabella borró la sonrisa de su rostro y bufó, mientras tomaba a su amiga de la mano y la jalaba para apartarla de mí.

_ NO hables sandeces, Alice… vamos a ver que compramos…

Ambas iniciaron el paso y yo les seguí detrás, ellas hablaban entre ellas, tan bajito que yo no las escuchaba. Al cabo de unos 5 minutos, aquello pasó tan rápido. Un chico dobló la esquina corriendo como loco, y con quien chocó de frente fue con Isabella. Venía a tal velocidad que al toparse con ella sacó sus manos de frente y la empujó por el pecho, haciendo que ella retrocediera tan fuerte que calló de espaldas en el piso. Todos miraron asombrados.

_ ¡Bella!... –gritó Alice-.

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Todo fue tan rápido, el chico empujó sus manos con tanta fuerza, que sentí que volé de espaldas hasta caer en el piso, sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No se si perdí el conocimiento solo se que escuchaba la voz de mi amiga a lo lejos.

_ Bella, bella, por dios abre los ojos…

Unas tibias y suave manos acariciaron mi mejilla, mientras aquella voz aterciopelada hablaba demasiada cerca de mi rostro.

_ Isabella, Isabella… -era la voz de Edward, seguí con los ojos cerrados para seguir disfrutando de aquel contacto en mis mejillas, la verdad se sentía demasiado bien, nunca me había hablado en ese tono, al parecer estaba demasiado cerca de mí porque un aroma dulce, embriagador y exquisito llenaba mis fosas nasales, era él, era él, seguía siendo él-.

_Voy a llamar a la casa blanca, debe chequearla un médico… -dijo Edward preocupado en un susurro y aquello bastó para que yo lentamente abriera los ojos, y me obligara a salir de mi burbuja-.

_ ¡Dios, Bella!... –dijo Alice y sentí una manos posarse justo detrás de mí espalda para impulsarme y sentarme un poco, me giré para ver de quien se trataba y era él-.

_ Debo regresarte a la casa… -me dijo en un susurro, su rostro reflejaba preocupación-.

Yo moví de manera frenética, moví la cabeza negativamente.

_ No, no, no… -pero al hacerlo un pinchazo me hizo llevar mi mano a mi nuca debajo del cabello, Edward abrió los ojos como platos, yo saqué la mano y me la miré para ver si tenía sangre y gracias a dios no tenía-. Estoy bien…

_ Ven… -dijo él y de manera delicada me puso de pies, sosteniendo mi mano en una de las de él, ahí fue que me pude percatar de que nos rodeaban un grupo de personas, todos observadores, Alice y Edward eran los únicos que estaban cerca de mí, Alice también estaba sumamente preocupada-.

_ ¿Segura que estas bien, Bella?... –dijo Alice con duda-.

_ Si…

Me sorprendí cuando vi a Edward soltarme la mano, sentí un vacío, pero Edward se colocó frente a mí, y para mi sorpresa se acercó bastante, mientras llevó una de sus manos a una de mis mejillas, me miró a los ojos, yo estaba idiotizada y achocada. _ Debo sacarte de aquí, ahora…

Lo miré con preocupación, ¿Qué estaba pasando?...

_ ¡Isabella… sabía que eras la hija de Charlie Swan!... –todos miramos y allí estaba el chico parado que me había golpeado, dos oficiales, que no sabia de donde habían salido lo tenían prácticamente inmovilizado, el chico trataba de safarse para mirarme, yo me asusté bastante, su mirada era como de odio, Edward rápidamente me tomó de la mano y me puso detrás de él, escudándome con su cuerpo, inmediatamente los flash comenzaron a sonar y brillar, la espalda de Edward estaba pegada a mi pecho, pocas veces llegué a asustarme como en ese momento, las personas comenzaron a hacer intento de acercarse y yo me pegaba mas al cuerpo de Edward-.

_ ¡Alice, Vamos…!... –dijo Edward y tomándome de la mano mas fuerte me jaló, los tres corrimos, mientras muchas personas nos seguían, yo mientras corría, Edward me haló poniéndome delante de él-. No miren hacia atrás, muevan los pies, iremos al ascensor… -la preocupación de Edward era notable, él abrió el ascensor y me entró primero, Alice y él entraron al mismo tiempo, él le dio repetidamente al botón de cerrarse, cuando las puertas se cerraban vi mas oficiales correr detrás de la gente, una vez la puerta se cerró yo me pegué de la pared, estaba súper agitada y me dejé arrastrar por la alfombrada pared, hasta sentarme en el piso, Edward quien también estaba agitado por la corrida no despegaba su mirada de mí, Alice que estaba callada era porque no le salía la voz, respiraba forzadamente-.

Nadie dijo nada, llegamos al sótano. Edward se acuclilló frente a mí y me tomó de las manos. Yo lo miré. Su contacto era caliente y reconfortable para mí…

_ Iremos directo al auto, no pierdas tiempo… -me ordenó Edward, luego me susurró con suavidad un "Tranquila… te voy a sacar de aquí…"-.

Yo miré a Alice de golpe, ni siquiera pudimos hablar. Ella me conocía.

_ Hazle caso a Edward… -me dijo seria-. Mas tarde te llamo para que nos pongamos de acuerdo, váyanse que mi auto esta en el aparcamiento…

Edward quien aún tenía mis manos entre las de él, se paró y me paró con él, luego lo vi mirar a mi amiga, mientras le preguntaba.

_ ¿Seguro estarás bien?... –le dijo, Alice movió la cabeza positivamente-.

_ Si, saca a Bella de aquí…

Alice me abrazó y en el momento que sonó el ascensor, Edward volvió a tomarme de la mano y me apartó de Alice bruscamente, volvimos a correr, el lugar estaba en calma y en silencio, él me montó en el asiento de atrás, y corriendo dio la vuelta para montarse, yo mientras el daba la vuelta me fije en como Alice se montaba en su auto y me decía adiós de lejos, yo también le dije adiós, pero con tristeza. La voz mandona de Edward me hizo mirarlo.

_ Póngase el cinturón, señorita… -se acabaron las miradas dulces, la voz aterciopelada y el llamarme "Isabella"-.

Las llantas rechinaron al salir de allí.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Salí del aparcamiento a todo motor. No podía tomar el riesgo de dejar a Isabella permanecer un minuto más en ese lugar. Inmediatamente la vi caer al suelo, miré al chico en el cual pude descifrar una mirada de rencor hacia ella, él sabia quien era ella y la cosa no me dio buena pinta, yo jalé mi arma de fuego, pero vi en seguida como tres oficiales que parecieron de la nada se le aventaron al chico, tumbándole al suelo, ellos tenían aparatitos en los oídos, iguales que los míos, yo giré al escuchar la voz desesperada de la amiga de Isabella, y sin pensarlo guardé mi arma y corrí hacia ellas y me agaché, Isabella tenía los ojos cerrados, yo no sabía que hacer. Con mi mano le acaricié la mejilla.

_ Isabella… Isabella… -le llamaba y ella no reaccionaba, me pasé la mano por el pelo de manera desesperada y miré a Alice, quien también me miraba preocupada-. Voy a llamar a la casa blanca, debe chequearla un médico…

Al decir aquello la ví como lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, Alice se emocionó al verla reaccionar y yo de manera inmediata la ayudé a sentarse, ella giró su rostro, supongo que para ver quien la estaba ayudando, sabía que la chica era capaz de golpearme por haberla tocado, pero para mi sorpresa al verme, sus ojos eran distintos, la verdad me fascinó la forma en que me miró, era la primera vez que me miraba sin una nota de ira, ironía e hipocresía, así tan cerca ambos nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, el olor de su pelo golpeaba mi rostro y era tan exquisito, dios estaba tan preocupado por lo que pudo haber pasado.

_ Debo regresarte a la casa… -le susurré y ella negó repetidamente con la cabeza, su rostro se crispó y llevó la mano a la base de su cabeza entrándola por su pelo, mierda ahora si que la cagué, pensé al imaginarla herida, ella revisó su mano, imagino que en busca de rastro de sangre y respiró con alivio-.

La ayudé a ponerse de pies. Y enseguida escuché la voz de Emmet através del aparatito que llevaba en el oído.

_ Estamos en la Plaza… saca a Bella de allí ahora mismo… no tardes…

El alma me bajó a los pies, miré a los guardias que agarraban al tipo y fue cuando ví que este intentaba safarse de su agarre y que su mirada no se apartaba de ella, me giré la solté de la mano y me coloqué frente a ella, la verdad no quería llamar mas la atención, ya que la plaza se había paralizado y todos nos miraban a nosotros. Me acerqué a ella, y al hacerlo vi en sus ojitos que estaba algo asustada, mi mano fue a su mejilla, un puro impulso, el cual no quise reprimir, quería volver a acariciar su suave piel, nuestros ojos se engancharon, para mi sorpresa ella se quedó sin respiración, yo le hablé en un susurro.

_ Debo sacarte de aquí, ahora…

La ví ponerse en alerta, sus ojos reflejaban su preocupación, a mi me angustiaba verla así, quería decirle que yo la cuidaría y la protegería con mi propia vida si era necesario. Al escuchar la voz histérica del chico recordé lo que debía de hacer.

_ ¡Isabella… sabía que eras la hija de Charlie Swan!...

Todos lo miramos y yo de manera automática cubrí a Bella con mi cuerpo. Ella se adhirió a mi y me tomó de la mano, la sentí temblar, los flash comenzaron a salir, no podía esperar mas.

_ Alice, vamos…

Tomé a Isabella de la mano, mas fuerte de lo necesario, ella estaba enterrada en el piso, por lo que me vi en la obligación de aplicar un poco mas de fuerza para obligarla a correr, corrimos hacia el ascensor, una vez adentro, los tres tratábamos de tomar aire, ya que estábamos sofocados por la carrera, ella se sentó en el suelo del ascensor, sus manos temblaban, y la ví abrazar sus piernas, parecía no darse cuenta de aquello. Miré a Alice y ella también miraba a su amiga fijamente, luego me miró a mí y pude ver en sus ojos la preocupación. Yo me acerqué a Isabella, me acuclillé y tomé sus manos, con la finalidad de obligarla a que se soltara las piernas, ella levantó su rostro y me miró a los ojos.

_ Iremos directo al auto, no pierdas tiempo… -le hablé con autoridad, no dijo nada, solo me miraba fijamente a los ojos-. Tranquila… te voy a sacar de aquí…

Ella miró a su amiga de golpe, imagino que por el hecho de que no llegaron siquiera a hablar. Ellas se conocían, ya que Alice me apoyó.

Al verlas abrazarse, me di cuenta de que había hecho bien, en dejarle en su celular el contacto de su amiga, Isabella se veía bacía. Volví a sentir pena por ella. En cuanto el ascensor se detuvo en el sótano de la plaza, la tomé de la mano y corrimos hasta su auto, allí yo mismo la introduje en el asiento trasero y di la vuelta corriendo, para salir de allí cuanto antes.

_ Póngase el cinturón, señorita… -ella me miró y yo también por el retrovisor, sus ojos eran tan fáciles de leer, ella estaba bastante triste-.

Conducía a rápida velocidad rumbo a la casa blanca. No aguanté las ganas de volverla a ver a través del retrovisor y al hacerlo, la ví mirar fijamente por la ventana del auto, su mirada estaba distraída y fue cuando vi unas lágrimas cristalinas sobre su mejilla. Y como siempre reaccioné por impulso. Bajé la velocidad de golpe, y giré bruscamente el guía del auto, tirándome a mi derecha, entrando al paseo y aunque aparqué no apagué el motor del vehículo, pude notar como sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y de manera rápida se quitó el cinturón y se giró hacia atrás, seguro para ver si alguien nos venía siguiendo, los autos corrían sin parar.

_ ¡¿Qué diablos hace… por qué se detiene?... –me gritó casi histérica, yo la miré fijamente a los ojos-.

_ Tranquila, señorita Swan, no pasa nada… solo quiero cerciorarme de que se encuentra bien…

Ella me miró a los ojos, los de ella estaban rojos y con lagrimas, las cuales corrían por sus mejillas, vi como sin decir nada me retiró la mirada bruscamente y volvió a mirar por el cristal, no pude retirar mi mirada de ella, no se que me pasaba, pero la verdad es que verla así me hacía sentir mal, pasamos unos minutos así, ella no me pidió que arrancara nuevamente, tal vez necesitaba calmarse antes de llegar a su casa y yo me quedé allí, en silencio, dándole su espacio, pero sin dejar de mirarla, me puse derecho en mi asiento, y acomodé el retrovisor para seguir sin perderla de vista, notaba como con rabia ella se quitaba cada lagrima que caía en su mejilla, pero eso no impedía que nuevas volvieran a salir. Pasaron 10, 20 ó 30 minutos, en realidad perdí la cuenta, ella seguía llorando en silencio y yo seguía observándola fijamente. Mi celular había vibrado como 20 veces y siempre el nombre en la pantalla era el mismo, "Emmet".

_ Señorita… ¿Cómo se encuentra?... –le dije en un susurro y la ví mirarme de mala manera, sus ojos eran de rabia y en el tono que me habló, dejó reflejado la rabia que sentía, ya que habló entre dientes-.

_ ¿Y cómo cree usted que debo de encontrarme?... ¡MAALLLL!... –yo solo tragué en seco y la escuché-. ¡Mal, mal, mal!... –dijo llorando-. ¡Mal porque sencillamente mi vida es un infierno!... ¡No quiero vivir esto!... ¡Quiero tener la vida normal, que lleva cualquier joven de mi edad!... ¡Lo que acaba de ocurrir me da miedo, Mi vida, me da mucho miedo!... soy una estúpida… - se dijo de repente, a si misma, retirándome la mirada, yo fruncí el seño sin entender, volvió a mirar por la ventanilla mientras me susurraba-. Arranque el maldito auto y lléveme de regreso a mi jaula de cristal… solo ahí estaré segura…

_**Bella Pov.**_

Una vez en el auto, miraba a través de la ventanilla, el lindo paisaje que cruzábamos a toda velocidad, la verdad solo observaba el borrón cruzar ante mi vista. Lo que sentía en mi pecho era difícil de explicar, sentía una opresión y una tristeza increíble, eso por lo que acababa de pasar, nunca antes lo había vivido, en mi mente volvieron aparecer los ojos de odio de aquel chico, me despreciaba… sentí miedo, por primera vez, sentí mucho miedo de que alguien pudiera lastimarme, y por primera vez, reconocí que papá tenía razón, yo era un blanco fácil para dañarlo a él… dios, dios, dios, ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?... yo no he elegido esta vida, yo quiero ser normal, tener amigas, ir al instituto, ir a fiestas e ir de compras…

Sentí cuando el carro dio un viraje y aquello me asustó en gran manera, rápidamente me quité el cinturón, por si debía correr y me giré hacia atrás para ver si algún auto nos venía siguiendo, al ver el transito aparentemente normal, miré a mi custodio y le reclamé, él solo trató de tranquilizarme. Nuestras miradas se toparon y como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre se engancharon, pude ver algo extraño en su mirada, era preocupación, angustia, impotencia y… _Lastima_. Fue cuando me percaté que estaba llorando, de mala manera le retiré la mirada, y volví a mirar hacia la ventanilla, la verdad mi mirada estaba perdida, porque en realidad no veía absolutamente nada. Sentí rabia conmigo, al sentir la tristeza embargarme completamente, mis ojos picaban, mi corazón dolía, estaba triste y lo peor era que me sentía sola, siempre solía llorar en mi habitación, creo que ni mis padres nunca me habían visto llorar, solo nana y en ocasiones Emmet, siempre me encerraba en mi misma y me desahogaba en las paredes de mi habitación, aparentando ser una chica ruda y sin sentimientos. Pero en este momento, no entiendo lo que me pasaba, me sentía tan triste que me abandoné y comencé a llorar, mi custodio aunque estaba ahí, no sé si observándome, no dijo nada, y dentro de mí, se lo agradecí mucho. El tiempo pasaba y mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Escuché su aterciopelada voz, hablarme en un susurro.

_ Señorita… ¿Cómo se encuentra?... –aquello me molestó, no con él, si no conmigo misma y de igual manera arremetí contra él-.

_ ¿Y cómo cree usted que debo de encontrarme?... ¡MAALLLL!... –lo ví fruncir el seño, pero no dijo nada, yo continúe subiendo la voz un poco más, sin dejar pasar por mi mente, las palabras que salían por mi boca-. ¡Mal, mal, mal!... ¡Mal porque sencillamente mi vida es un infierno!... ¡No quiero vivir esto!... ¡Quiero tener la vida normal, que lleva cualquier joven de mi edad!... ¡Lo que acaba de ocurrir me da miedo, Mi vida, me da mucho miedo!... soy una estúpida… -dije de momento al darme cuenta que me estaba desahogando con la persona equivocada, volví a retirarle la mirada, y le susurré el que me regresara a mi casa, sabía que allí iba estar sola, tranquila y protegida-.

.

.

.

Nos estacionamos en el garaje de la casa blanca. Estaba tan encismada en mis pensamientos, que reaccioné al ver que Edward me abría la puerta. Yo me miré y fue cuando recordé la facha que llevaba, mamá moriría de un infarto si me veía vestida de esa manera, igual, lentamente salí del auto, noté como Edward no se movió, de donde estaba parado, haciendo que ambos quedáramos cerca, solo dividido por la puerta del auto, que todavía seguía abierta. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos, él tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, lo ví mirarme lentamente de abajo a arriba. Y luego se detuvo en mis ojos, ambos giramos el rostro al escuchar la voz de Jessica.

_ Disculpe, Señorita Swan… -ella al ver que yo la miraba bajó la mirada para hablar, la verdad en otras ocasiones me divertía provocar eso pero en esta ocasión, me sentía mal, por ser tan dura con la servidumbre, estaba conciente que al estar trancada allí, no tenía con quien divertirme-.

_ Dime, Jessica… -ella al escuchar el tono de mi voz, el cual fue NORMAL, sin nota de reproche, superioridad y prepotencia, levantó su rostro de golpe y me miró con los ojos como platos, ví que su boca hizo como la de un pez, la pobre no sabía que iba a decir-.

_ Disculpe… lo que sucede es que… el señor presidente… y la primera dama, quieren verla… la esperan en el despacho presidencial…

Yo bufé, mientras miraba al suelo, lo que me faltaba… sabía que ya debían estar al tanto, de lo que pasó en la plaza.

_ Ok. Gracias… -le dije a ella, mientras inicié mi paso hacia el ascensor, mis pasos eran cortos, me sentía tan débil que ni ganas de caminar tenía, cuando di como el cuarto paso escuché que cerraron la puerta del auto, y no pasaron dos segundos cuando una mano me tomó del brazo derecho, impidiéndome continuar con mi caminar, yo enderecé mi cuerpo, al sentir aquel tacto caliente en mi piel, una corriente eléctrica golpeó mi cuerpo de manera que hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir de manera descontrolada, al aquella mano provocar todo aquello en mi cuerpo hizo que le mirara de golpe, seguro con cara de horror, luego de mirarla, mis ojos buscaron al dueño de aquella mano, Edward me miraba a los ojos, de una manera que no pude descifrar, de manera inmediata me soltó el brazo, y me habló, pero en vez de ser sumiso como Jessica, su tono de voz, fue altanero, o mejor decir seguro, me miró a los ojos y mientras fruncía el seño, lo vi mover la cabeza levemente de forma negativa-.

_ No pensará ir a ver a sus padres, vestida de esa manera… -no fue una pregunta, fue prácticamente una confirmación-.

_ No importa… -le dije en un susurro, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos… (siempre que digo que se miran fijamente a los ojos, me los imagino mirándose de la forma en que kris y rob se miran a los ojos, ellos lo hacen tan lindo, que en los ojos se refleja lo que sienten el uno por el otro)-.

_ Claro que importa… -él también me susurró, su mirada fue de preocupación-. Le van a regañar, fácilmente le castiguen…

Le sonreí con ironía.

_ ¿Acaso cree que me importa?... –le dije e inicié el paso hacia el ascensor-.

.

.

.

El ascensor abrió su puerta en el despacho de mi padre, Edward seguía a mi espalda, como de costumbre, solo hice pisar un pies en la alfombra del despacho cuando escuché el proveniente jadeo de mi madre, yo la miré, ella corrió hacia mí, papá se fue levantando de su silla lentamente, mamá al llegar a mí, me miró repetidamente de los pies a la cabeza, su rostro reflejaba horror, asco y molestia.

_ ¡Oh, dios mío!... –dijo mamá y yo puse cara de fastidio, mientras la miraba fijamente-. ¡¿Qué facha es la que llevas puesta Isabella?... –se llevó la mano a la frente con preocupación-. Lo mas seguro que en esa plaza debieron haberte visto los paparazzi… ¡dios saldrás en la prensa vestida de esa manera-.

Yo me quedé estática en mi puesto, y me mordí los labios tan fuerte que de seguro me lastimaría, es que quería gritarle tantas cosas a mi madre, en otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho pero ahora no tenia ni ganas ni fuerzas para pelear con ella, ella me daba la vuelta, inspeccionándome detenidamente por todo los ángulos.

_ Gracias, por tomarse la molestia de preocuparse por mi, madre…

Inicié el paso hacia el escritorio de mi padre, quien me miraba fijamente, su mirada no era severa, su seño estaba fruncido, pero no por molestia. Yo quería terminar con todo esto, por lo que me crucé de brazos y levanté mi rostro, lo miré de manera retadora.

_ ¿Qué querías, papá?...

Su voz fue suave.

_ Estuviste llorando… ¿estás bien pequeña?...

Mi corazón se apretujó tanto, que mis ojos de manera involuntaria se aguaron, aguanté hasta mas las lagrimas, papá rápidamente se giró para salir de su escritorio y de manera rápida se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuerte, momentos que añoraba con tanta fuerza cruzaron en mi mente, todos cuando era pequeña y era la consentida de Charlie, mi padre se volvió distante conmigo cuando empezó la campaña para ser presidente, aquello hizo que yo me comportara de una manera rebelde, solo para llamar su atención y producto a mi rebeldía él se fue alejando mas de mí, trayendo con ello la distancia entre ambos. Las lagrimas volvieron a abandonar mis ojos, sentía la mano de mi padre acariciar mi espalda y mi pelo, estaba consolándome. Luego de unos segundos, se apartó de mí, para mirarme, al ver que estaba llorando, su rostro se crispó de preocupación, lo vi buscar a alguien con la mirada y la detuvo al encontrarlo, yo me giré para verlo, cuando Charlie convirtió su mirada de preocupación por enfado, su mirada iba dirigida a Edward, quien estaba parado cerca del ascensor.

_ Papá… -dije en un susurro lastimero-.

_ ¿Qué pasó en esa plaza?... ¿Acaso dejó que mi hija se lastimara?...

Papá me soltó y se iba a acercar de manera brusca a Edward, frenó de golpe al escuchar mi voz, mi tono fue de angustia y un poco más alto de lo necesario.

_ ¡Papá, espera!... –papá me miró, su mirada suave había desaparecido, ahora parecía molesto, yo bajé mi tono de voz, también me sentía preocupada, hablé mientras me arrancaba las lagrimas de mis mejillas-. Edward hizo su trabajo… -miré a Edward, dios su mirada fija en mí, me intimidó, era tan profunda, era como si tratara de leer algo en mis ojos, yo para seguir hablando me ví obligada a retirarle la mirada, miré a mi padre quien me veía con los ojos abiertos como platos, hablé muy bajito-. Me sacó de allí de inmediato… el chico salió de la nada… -no solo Edward y papá estaban sorprendidos, yo también lo estaba, no se, pero hablé por un impulso que no pude controlar-. Todo fue un accidente…

_ Pues… entonces… -dijo papá algo achocado, yo miré a Edward y este también seguía mirándome, nuestras miradas volvieron a quedar enganchada-. Es mi deber de felicitarlo, Oficial… -Edward apartó mi mirada para mirar a mi padre, quien me estaba mirando a mí, con el seño fruncido-.

_ Gracias… -le dijo Edward-.

_ Bueno, bueno, bueno… -dijo mamá zanjando el tema-. ¿Ahora explícanos qué hacías vestida de esa manera?... una chica decente o mejor dicho la hija del presidente no debe de vestir como una ramera, señorita…

Yo bufé, papá miró de manera reprobatoria a mi madre. Mamá estaba alarmada.

_ ¡Dios… ¿acaso no la ves, Charlie?...

_ ¡Eso es lo de menos, Renée, en este momento lo importante es otra cosa!... –dijo papá y pensé que me iba a defender, estaba equivocada, ya que se giró a mirarme molesto-. ¡¿Qué hacía contigo Alice Brandon!... –cerré los ojos al sentirme perdida-. ¿Acaso no te dije que estaba prohibido que la vieras?... –miró a Edward de mala manera-. ¿Acaso a usted no se le indicó que mi hija no podía ver a esa muchacha?...

_ Lo siento, papá… -me apresuré a hablar-. Ni siquiera el Oficial sabía que me vería con ella… fue pura coincidencia…

Papá se molestó más aún.

_ ¡¿Me ves cara de estúpido o qué?...

_ Papá… -le rogué-. No puedes prohibirme que la vea… ella es mi mejor amiga… es mi _única_ amiga, me estarás matando si nos separas…

_ Te di la oportunidad y la desaprovechaste, Isabella… no puedo permitir que esa chiquilla y tú hagan escándalos que dañen mi carrera… lo siento… pero no pueden verse y espero que tú puedas entenderlo, porque si me vuelvo a enterar que se ven a escondidas, lamentablemente me harás tomar medidas drásticas al respecto…

Yo me pasé la mano por el pelo con desesperación.

_ Perdone que interrumpa, señor, pero si me permite hablar al respecto se lo voy a agradecer… -dijo Edward y yo lo miré. Él miraba a mi padre, quien cruzándose de brazos lo miró-.

_ Diga…

_ Si usted así lo determina, yo puedo encargarme de que las niñas no se inmiscuyan en problemas, yo estaré en todo momento con ellas… si permiten que se sigan viendo, yo les garantizo que no las perderé de vista ni un momento…

Luego de un minuto de silencio, mi madre habló.

_ Son tonterías… -dijo mamá molesta-. A Isabella y a esa niña no las controla nadie…

Al escuchar las palabras severas de mi padre, quise caerme de bruces al piso.

_ Bueno… se está jugando su puesto, Oficial… de usted está en manos que las niñas no se metan en escándalos… Isabella… -yo lo miré de golpe-. Espero que aproveches la última oportunidad que te estoy dando…

Estaba tan emocionada que quise correr hacia a mi padre y abrasarlo, la verdad no lo hice, solo miré a Edward y le sonreí enormemente, estaba feliz y quería que supiera lo agradecida que estaba con él… quien al verme sonreírle, me devolvió una sonrisa de lado, que me dejó estupefacta.

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS MENSAJES QUE ME HAN DEJADO.**

Muchas gracias por sus palabras, déjenme saber que les pareció el capitulo.

_**GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS: **_

_**Lucylucy, Nany87, Nomigo, Panchita, Dannyforeverbye, Vico, Shelly Brandon, IreneCullen17, Madaswan, Y Daniela. GRACIAS, POR SUS MENSAJES, y muchas gracias a las que siguen la historia.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto…**_


	7. Juntas  de nuevo… y solo gracias a ti

Nota importante abajo, por favor leer…

CAPITULO VI.

JUNTAS DE NUEVO… Y SOLO GRACIAS A TI.

_**Edward Pov.**_

_ ¡Papá, espera!... –el presidente la miró de golpe, estaba molesto y a la vez sorprendido, yo también la miré, ella bajó su tono de voz, con su muñeca retiró las lagrimas de su mejilla izquierda-. Edward hizo su trabajo… -aquello me hizo mirarla fijamente, mi seño se frunció por la sorpresa, dios mi nombre en sus labios se escuchó tan hermoso, ella me miró y yo no pude aparatar mi mirada de ella, su rostro era de ángel, sus ojos irritados de tanto llorar me descolocaron de repente. (ver foto en el blogs). No me importó que estuvieran sus padres presentes, mi mirada no se apartó de ella, y fue en ese momento que entendí lo que me había dicho mi hermano, Isabella era una buena chica, pude ver todo a través de sus ojos, ella solo se disfrazaba con aquel caparazón para hacerse aparentar ser fuerte, ella era frágil, estaba sola, y no se en que me estaba metiendo, pero a partir de este momento no me importaba que tan dura, caprichosa y altanera se comportara, yo iba a intervenir con la finalidad de enseñarle que la vida no era tan dura, la enseñaría a ver la vida de otra manera, ella de momento, evitó mi mirada y miró al suelo para continuar con lo que iba a decir, en unos segundos volvió a mirar a su padre, habló tan bajito, que apenas pude escucharla-. Me sacó de allí de inmediato… el chico salió de la nada… Todo fue un accidente…

_ Pues… entonces… -dijo el presidente y pude notar que al igual que yo estaba sorprendido de que su hija, interviniera a mi favor, ella volvió a mirarme, era como si nuestras miradas no pudieran separarse-. Es mi deber de felicitarlo, Oficial… -al escuchar que el presidente me hablaba me vi en la obligación de aparatar mi mirada de su hija y mirarlo a él, el presidente me miró con el seño fruncido, luego miró a su hija, algo no le estaba gustando, puedo adivinar que era la mirada entre su hija y yo-.

_ Gracias… -dije-.

_ Bueno, bueno, bueno… -dijo la primera dama, mientras que con la mano dejaba terminada esa conversación-. ¿Ahora explícanos qué hacías vestida de esa manera?... –dijo señalando a su hija con el dedo índice de manera despectiva, no entendía la actitud de la señ chica decente o mejor dicho la hija del presidente no debe de vestir como una ramera, señorita…

Vi a Isabella bufar y mirar con fastidio a un lado, la señora se molestó más aún ante aquel gesto, aunque me mantenía cerca de la puerta del ascensor podía verlos a los tres perfectamente.

Los padres casi se pelean entre ellos, hasta que salió otro tema a relucir y uno algo complicado, ALICE BRANDON, vi a Isabella cerrar los ojos derrotada, el presidente se giró a mirarme, sus ojos eran de rabia.

_ ¿Acaso a usted no se le indicó que mi hija no podía ver a esa muchacha?...

_ Lo siento, papá… -volvió a intervenir ella, miró a su padre-. Ni siquiera el Oficial sabía que me vería con ella… fue pura coincidencia…

_ ¡¿Me ves cara de estúpido o qué?...

_ Papá… -sus ojos se le aguaron nuevamente y su cara se distorsionó por el dolor, noté como se cruzó de brazos, pero abrazándose a ella misma, no podía, no _quería _verla así, aquello hizo que mi pecho se comprimiera, en lo que llevaba allí, nunca la ví bajar la guardia de esa manera, ella siempre era altanera y nunca se doblegaba ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su padre, pero esta vez su voz salió en manera de súplica, ella estaba sufriendo y demasiado-. No puedes prohibirme que la vea… ella es mi mejor amiga… es mi _única_ amiga, me estarás matando si nos separas…

Miré a su padre, esperando a que Emmet tuviera razón cuando dijo que el hombre quería a su familia, es que de querer a su hija, el verla de esa manera iba a matarlo, pero mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar lo que dijo, él no se conmovió ante la forma desarmada en que se encontraba ella, sus manos fueron a sus cabellos, es que si no me equivoco hasta la noté estremecerse, no me aguanté y sin pensarlo intervine, sabía que no debía, pero ya se estaba volviendo costumbre en mí, el actuar por puro impulso.

_ Perdone que interrumpa, señor, pero si me permite hablar al respecto se lo voy a agradecer… -dije e Isabella me miró de golpe, solo me detuve en su mirada un segundo, ya que miré a su padre, quien cruzándose de brazos me miró-.

_ Diga…

Hablé seguro de mi mismo.

_ Si usted así lo determina, yo puedo encargarme de que las niñas no se inmiscuyan en problemas, yo estaré en todo momento con ellas… si permiten que se sigan viendo, yo les garantizo que no las perderé de vista ni un momento…

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el salón, yo miraba fijamente al presidente, esperando respuesta, sabía que con aquello me estaba jugando el pellejo, pero no me importó, la primera dama lo dudó en voz alta y mis pulmones votaron el aire que no sabía que retenían hasta que escuché que el presidente me dio el beneficio de la duda, regalándole una oportunidad, miré a Isabella y esta me miró de golpe y ver todas las expresiones que pasaron por su rostro en menos de un segundo, hizo que me relajara aún más, sus ojos eran tan fáciles de leer, primero no lo creyó y luego noté como se iba emocionando, su rostro cambió totalmente, miró a su padre, estaba feliz, pero no se detuvo en él, ya que volvió a mirarme y mi mundo dio un giro de 180 grados al ver la sonrisa que me regaló su sonrisa sincera, su alegría me hizo feliz a mí también, sabía que en ese momento me estaba agradeciendo, al igual que yo le estaba agradeciendo el verme de esa manera y regalarme aquella sonrisa que tan feliz me había hecho en el momento. No me contuve y le devolví la sonrisa. (ver foto en el blogs)

.

.

.

La puerta fue tocada dos veces y por ella entraron Emmet, Jasper y otro Oficial, Bella bajó la mirada al suelo, pero seguía sonriendo, vi la manera en que me estaba mirando mi hermano y de inmediato me puse serio. El presidente lo miró.

_ ¿Qué averiguaron, Cullen?...

Emmet lo miró. Estaba bastante serio, lo conocía, algo no iba bien, al parecer el presidente también lo conocía ya que se entumeció y frunció el seño, miró de inmediato a su hija.

_ Isabella… -ella levantó el rostro y lo miró-. Ve a cambiarte…

_ Si, papá… -dijo ella muy obediente, yo la miré por debajo de los ojos, y ella caminó lentamente hacia el ascensor, volviéndome a mirar de reojo cuando pasó a mi lado-.

_ Oficial… -me dijo el presidente y yo lo miré-. Usted quédese un momento.

Yo miré nuevamente a Emmet, quien me miraba fijamente, Isabella sin mas entró al ascensor y las puertas se cerraron, inmediatamente los gritos de la primera dama se escucharon en el despacho, ella de manera agresiva se acercó a su esposo, al parecer olvidando que todos nosotros estábamos allí.

_ ¡¿VES, VES, VES?... –Dijo y el presidente frunció el seño-. ¡Eres tú quien tiene a esa niña así!... –dijo señalándolo con un dedo acusador-. ¡No te quejes cuando salga otra vez en primera plana con sus escándalos!...

_ ¡Por favor mujer, no la presiones!... ella es joven… ¿quieres que se vuelva loca?... el oficial Cullen se va a encargar de que no se meta en problemas…

La señora me miró de lado y bufó.

_ Por dios… eso es imposible…

_ Renée… vete de compras… necesito hablar con el jefe de seguridad…

_ Por supuesto que iré de compras, pero a comprarle ropa _decente_ a esa niña…

Dijo y rabiosa salió de allí, cerrando la puerta con un portazo después de ella, el presidente se dejó caer en el asiento y miró a Emmet, quien enseguida empezó a hablar.

_ Su nombre es DEMETRI, el chico está loco y obsesionado con Isabella… -eso me hizo abrir los ojos como platos, Emmet miraba al presidente-. Al verla entrar en la plaza, estuvo pendiente a ella en todo momento, no fue difícil para él, comprobar que era ella, al ver a Edward a su lado, custodiándola en todo momento, proporcionó el momento y la manera de conocerla, se le ocupó un arma blanca, -yo me recosté de la pared, al sentir que mis piernas flaqueaban-. Su odio hacia a ella, es porque dice que ojo por ojo y diente por diente, su padre era el señor Aro Vulturi.

Ví al presidente abrir los ojos como platos, mientras lentamente volvía a ponerse de pies y a Emmet afirmárselo con la cabeza, ellos se comunicaron con los ojos.

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... –dijo el presidente en un susurro, estaba sumamente preocupado-.

_ Pues… -dijo Emmet-. Pensaba… que más que nunca, Isabella debe estar custodiada… -me miró-. Recomiendo que cuando salgan fuera de la casa blanca, haya un custodio al margen, por si Edward así lo requiere, el trabajo tuyo… -dijo mirándome fijamente-. No es tanto defenderla, si no sacarla del lugar de manera inmediata, los demás van a estar al margen, para controlar el asunto…

_ No. Quiero. Que. Mi hija se vuelva a ver involucrada en estos inconvenientes… -dijo el presidente fulminando con la mirada a Emmet-.

_ Estoy de acuerdo con usted… -dije y todos me miraron-. Yo tengo otra sugerencia…

_ ¿Y cual es?... –dijo mi hermano y por su tono, entendí que a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de someter a Isabella a aquello-.

_ Pues… se que también llamamos mucho la atención en esa plaza… no todo el mundo, anda custodiado por un oficial con la pinta que llevo… -dije señalando mi ropa, demasiado formal-. Podría vestirme de civil cuando ande con la señorita… estoy seguro que no llamaríamos tanto la atención… no todo el mundo la reconocería…

Emmet sonrió.

_ Es cierto… conociendo a Bella… ella siempre viste de una manera muy distinta a cuando sale en la prensa… -dijo Emmet-.

El presidente se lo pensó un momento, mientras se sentaba lentamente en su silla, detrás de su inmenso escritorio, Emmet, Jasper, el otro oficial y yo, lo mirábamos, esperando su respuesta.

_ No creo que sea mala idea… -dijo y me miró a mí-. Edward vestido de civil, perfectamente podría pasar desapercibido, pero igual, para estar mas tranquilo, es bueno que no esté solo con ella… conozco a Bella y se que es demasiado rebelde… quiero aclararte algo… -me dijo serio-. Le he permitido a mi hija seguir siendo amiga de Alice… -noté de reojo como Emmet abría los ojos sorprendido-. Pero eso queda bajo tu estricta supervisión… tienes buenas referencia y se que harás bien tu trabajo… eres el responsable de los lugares en la que permitas que se metan… y las cosas que hacen…

_ Si, señor…

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Llegué a mi habitación sin darme cuenta… me dirigí al baño, abrí la puerta corrediza y de inmediato me quité las zapatillas y empecé a despojarme de mi ropa. Como no quería ducharme, si no más bien relajarme, me dirigí a la tina y abrí el grifo, para que este se llenara con agua tibia. Normalmente le avisaba a nana para que me enviara a una de las chicas del servicio, para que me preparara el baño, pero la verdad, no quería esperar, una vez me desnudé, eché una de las esencia que habían en la mesita y la tina comenzó a llenarse de espumas, por la presión del grifo, una vez a la altura necesaria, cerré el grifo del agua y me entré en la tina, el agua estaba simplemente perfecta, la espuma acariciaba mi piel, y la cubría completamente, me acosté y me dejé acariciar por el agua. Una vez mis ojos se cerraron, aquella hermosa imagen vino a mi mente… "Edward Cullen"… todo él, vestido como un oficial, con su pelo peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas mirándome de manera tan profunda, su sonrisa ladeada, que hace unos momentos me había noqueado, volvió a aparecer en mi mente y esta vez la disfruté, sin darme cuenta un suspiro salió de mis labios.

_ ¿Por quien estas suspirando, pequeña?...

Me espanté y hasta mi cabeza se hundió en el agua, ya que al saltar resbalé en el agua, enseguida salí a la superficie, para toparme con que nana estaba a mi lado sumamente preocupada.

_ Dios, mi niña… perdóname, no quería asustarte…

Yo me pasé reiteradamente la mano por la cara, retirándome el agua. Y luego la miré molesta.

_ ¿Cuánto llevas parada allí?... –le dije-.

_ 5 ó 10 Minutos… disfruté de verte tan encismada en tus pensamientos… que no quise interrumpirte…

_ ¿5 ó 10 minutos?... –repetí sus palabras totalmente asombrada, mierda, no creía que llevara tanto tiempo pensando en mi custodio-.

_ Si… -dijo ella restándole importancia a mi pregunta, mientras se agachaba a recoger la ropa que minutos antes había tirado al suelo, la echó en el cesto de la ropa sucia, y la ví buscar en el buró mi bata de baño y mis toallas-. ¿Por qué no avisaste para que te preparasen el baño?...

Solo me alcé de hombros, mientras me recostaba nuevamente en la tina. Tratando de relajarme, cerré los ojos y aunque la escuchaba moverse alrededor mío, traté de desconectarme, ella volvió a hablar.

_ Imagino que el enfado de tu madre al salir, era por la ropa que llevabas puesta…

Sonreí.

_ Por mí… que se explote…

_ NO hables así de tu madre…

_ Ella no debería hablar así de su hija…

Nana bufó.

_ ¿Cómo te va con el joven Edward?...

Al escuchar su nombre abrí los ojos de golpe.

_ ¿Cómo le llamaste?...

Nana me miró y se sonrió.

_ El Oficial… es que es tan jovencito… -dijo con un suspiro que me hizo fruncir el seño-. Es dulce… -dijo y yo me quedé pensativa un momento, mirando en realidad nada-.

Recordé como me había protegido en la plaza, recordé sus palabras "_Tranquila… te voy a sacar de aquí…_". Recordé como había intervenido para que mi padre dejara que siguiera viendo a mi amiga, y sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

_ Si… lo es… -respondí sin darme cuenta el comentario de nana y al darme cuenta lentamente abrí los ojos y me giré a mirarla, ella me miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios-.

_ Me alegra que hayas bajado un poco la guardia con él… ¿Por qué no estaba afuera?...

_ Se quedó con papá en el despacho…

En ese momento sonó mi celular, nana me lo pasó, no me di cuenta cuando ella lo había buscado. Me lo extendió, yo sacudí mi mano lo más que pude, para no empaparlo de agua y me lo llevé al oído.

_ ¿Si?...

_ ¡Bella!... –sonreí al saber que era Alice-. ¡Dios me tienes preocupada!...

_ ¡Buena noticia, ali, papá a permitido que sigamos siendo amigas!...

_ ¡Dios, dios, dios… que el señor lo bendiga!... eso quiere decir que si me paro en el portón de la casa blanca, me dejaran entrar…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Ella estaba tan feliz como yo.

_ Por supuesto, amiga…

_ Ey, cariño… -fruncí el seño al darme cuenta que ella debía estar hablando con alguien mas-. Si serás tan amable de abrirme esa puerta… vengo a ver a mi amiga… la hija del presidente Swan…

Yo me eché a reír.

_ Te veo en unos segundos…

Y me cortó.

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Iba en el ascensor con una sonrisa que no cabía en mi rostro. Ya que Emmet y Jasper quienes estaban junto a mí, estaban casi por agarrarse a los puños.

_ ¡Mierda, Emmet, el puesto se te está subiendo a la maldita cabeza!... –le gritó Jasper y mi hermano lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_ Corrija su vocabulario, oficial whitlock…

Eso me hizo tirar una carcajada, ellos parecían haberse olvidado de mi presencia.

_ "_oficial whitlock, oficial whitlock"_… -repitió Jasper mientras hacia un movimiento extraño con su cabeza y sus caderas, yo ya me estaba agarrando el estómago de tanto reírme, Jasper se burló de mi hermano, esto estaba enfadándolo-. Siempre con tus malditas frasecitas para recordarnos tu cargo… me pudres, me pudres y me pudres…

_ Vas a hacerlo cuando te lo ordene. Punto. –dijo Emmet sajando el tema-.

_ No. Voy. A custodiar a esa chiquilla… -dijo Jasper entre dientes-.

_ Vas a hacerlo cuando te lo ordene… cuando Edward te necesite estarás allí…

_ Bastardo… -Jasper dijo entre dientes y yo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, aunque mi sonrisa no podía desaparecer de mis labios-.

Nosotros habíamos estado en el despacho de Emmet y ahora íbamos rumbo a la habitación de Isabella, ya que Emmet quería hablar con ella, alguien pidió el ascensor y este se detuvo. La escena era cómica. Emmet estaba al lado de los botones, cruzado de brazos, yo al otro extremo, con la espalda recostada de la acolchada pared y aún sonriéndome y Jasper al fondo recostado, cruzado de brazos y con una cara peor que un perro buldog, si que estaba molesto. Las puertas se abrieron, para dejarnos ver a aquella duendecilla. Al vernos su rostro se iluminó y su sonrisa fue esplendida. Yo la miré y me sonreí al ver como iba vestida. Toda una niña ingenua, muy distinta a como se veía en la plaza. Ella entró dando saltitos al ascensor, yo escuché un bufido a mi espalda, el cual se que provino de Jasper, ella me miró de reojo y se sonrió.

_ Hola, guapote… -y sin esperármelo se abalanzó a mí con un efusivo abrazo, yo me sonreí, pero inmediatamente la tomé de los hombros y la aparté de mí, para mirarla-.

_ Señorita, Brandon… -dije y ella frunció su seño molesta-.

_ Puedes llamarme ALICE, simplemente, Alice… -me regaló una sonrisa y se giró a ver a Emmet, ella se acercó a él y se dieron un beso en la mejilla, Emmet la miró y se sonrió-.

_ Me alegra que Bella y tú, puedan seguir siendo amigas… -le dijo él y ella se sonrió traviesa-.

_ Íbamos a seguir siéndolo como quiera… -ella le guiñó un ojo y luego miró a Jasper, quien la miraba de muy mala manera-.

_ Hola, Jasper… -le dijo ella con una sonrisa, él la fulminó con la mirada-.

_ _oficial whitlock_… -dijo Jasper muy serio-.

_ Wao… -dijo ella con asombro sobreactuado-. Hola, _Oficial whitlock_… -lo repitió con ironía-. Edward… -me miró-. ¿Cómo sigue Bella?...

_ ¿Qué pasa con Bella?... -dijo Emmet mirándome con una cara de asombro-.

_ Bella entró en pánico… -dijo Alice entre dientes, Emmet abrió los ojos como platos-. Volvió a hacerlo y me asustó mucho… gracias a dios, Edward pudo calmarla…

_ ¿Cómo que entró en pánico?... –dije mientras fruncía el seño-.

_ En el ascensor… -dijo Alice-.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso en donde se encontraba la habitación de Isabella.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Ya tenía puesto unos pantaloncitos cortos de jeans, un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y una blusa ancha y muy linda. Me agarré el pelo en una cola alta, sacándome muchos flecos, los cuales caían alrededor de mi rostro. La verdad estaba sencilla, como no iba a salir de mi habitación, mamá no moriría de un infarto, la verdad casi nunca se paseaba por mi habitación, de milagro si sabía en donde se encontraba. Cuando vi a Alice entrar a mi habitación dando brinquitos, yo sonriéndome corrí a ella y ambas nos abrazamos.

_ Hola… -le dije mientras nos agarramos las manos contentas-.

_ Hola, Bells, me alegro que estés bien… y que pueda venir a visitarte…

_ A mi también me alegra…

Nana sonriéndose salió de la habitación. Al escuchar una garganta miré hacia la puerta, allí estaba parado Emmet. Lo miré a los ojos y me sentí mal por la forma en que lo había tratado últimamente… solté a Ali y corrí hacia él, y lo abracé, el correspondió mi abrazo mientras lo sentí reírse, su abrazo fue un poco fuerte, como de oso.

_ Eso quiere decir que no me odias…

Dijo y yo sonriéndome me aparté para mirarlo.

_ Siento haberme comportado así contigo…

_ ¿Y a que se debe todo este cambio?... es algo repentino…

Miré hacia el piso mientras hablaba.

_ La verdad… es que… después de lo que pasó en la plaza he comprobado, que tal vez si es bueno que ande con un custodio… me asusté bastante, Emmet… -lo miré a los ojos y él tomó una de mis manos entre una de las de él-.

_ Es cierto… me alegra que lo entiendas… -apretó mi mano levemente, yo le miré a los ojos, él me miraba con cariño-. ¿y alguna de ustedes dos puede explicarme por que les permitieron seguir siendo amigas?... –dijo él con el seño fruncido-.

_ Es cierto… -dijo Alice con duda también, yo me sonreí y hablé en un susurro-. Edward Cullen…

Las caras de Emmet y Alice eran un poema. Yo sonreí más aún.

_ ¿Edward?... –dijo Emmet totalmente confundido-.

_ Si… -le dije alzándome de hombros-. Él le dijo a Charlie que Alice y yo podíamos seguir siendo amigas… que él iba a evitar que nos metiéramos en problemas… papá lo consideró… -Alice abrió la boca sumamente sorprendida-.

Emmet puso cara de preocupación…

_ Mi pobre hermano sigue siendo un _estúpido_… -dijo entre dientes y Alice y yo nos reímos-. Bella… -me miró de golpe-. ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?...

Yo me eché a reír. Él también sonrió.

_ Solo quería decirte que las cosas han cambiado… -mierda-. Cada vez que pretendas salir de la casa blanca, avísale a Edward… para que llamen menos la atención, él vestirá como civil… -ohhhhh-. Nunca estarán del todo solos… claro, eso depende de los sitios a los que vayan… Edward siempre se mantendrá en contacto con nosotros por si nos necesitan… no volverá a ocurrir lo de esta mañana… puedes estar tranquila… ¿bien?...

Solo moví la cabeza positivamente.

_ Bien… y les pido por favor… -miró a Alice-. No se metan en problemas… ahora también estarán involucrando al estúpido de mi hermano… su carrera dependerá de ustedes…

Alice y yo nos sonreímos.

_ Tranquilo, Em… -dijo Alice-. Edward es encantador…no haríamos nada que lo perjudicara…

_ Seguro… -dijo Emmet muy poco convencido-. Bueno… ahora las dejo… Edward estará afuera por si necesitan algo… -me dio un beso en la frente y a Alice en la mejilla, luego se retiró, automáticamente las puertas se cerraron detrás de él, Alice me tomó de la mano y me dio un jalón que casi me arranca el brazo-.

_ ¡Alice!... –grite asustada, mientras caía sentada en la cama y me sobaba el brazo que me había apretado, ella se sentó a mi lado, y me miraba intrigada-.

_ Desembucha de una vez… -dijo exigiéndome, yo puse cara de no entender ni papa-.

_ ¿De que mierdas hablas?...

_ Edward… ¿Cómo es eso que intercedió por ti?... no que era… -repitió mis palabras- "_el tipo más engreído__…_".

_ Me equivoqué… -dije alzándome de hombros y restándole importancia-. Al parecer Emmet no estaba tan equivocado cuando dijo que podía manejarlo… al principio por su actitud pensé que era imposible… pero la verdad… -me sonreí-. Creo que si podría sobrellevarlo…

Alice me fulminó con la mirada.

_ Me imagino que lo estas diciendo en buen termino…

_ Por supuesto… -le dije-.

Alice se sonrió.

_ Bien… ahora para tu trasero de esa cama y sal afuera y agradécele el gesto que asumió, gracias a él estoy aquí contigo…

Me mordí el labio inferior. Dios, dios, dios… agradecer era algo que no existía en mi vocabulario, Alice alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

_ Se que no está en tu vocabulario, pero _a-gre-ga-ló…_ -yo me reí al ver que mi amiga me conocía tanto-. Andando… te espero acá…

Ella al verme dudar, exasperada me paró de la cama con un jalón y ella misma del brazo me llevó a la puerta, la abrió y me lanzó afuera.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Estaba recostado de la pared, con mi mente bastante lejos, al escuchar el manubrio de la puerta de la habitación de ella abrirse, me puse derecho, abrí los ojos como platos al ver que Isabella salió impulsada de allí, la puerta se cerró tras de ella dejándola como sin escapatoria, yo la miraba, ella no me miró, simplemente se giró hacia la puerta, la cual ya estaba cerrada. Estaba de espalda hacia a mí, pude disfrutar la forma sencilla en que estaba vestida, ella miraba el manubrio como en estado de shock. Yo fruncí el seño.

_ ¿Pasa algo señorita Swan?... –le dije y la ví girarse demasiado lento para mi gusto, se puso de frente a mí, aunque estábamos muy apartados ella me miró a los ojos y noté que un rubor hermoso subía a su rostro, yo fruncí el seño sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando-.

_ Oficial… Cullen… -dijo demasiado bajito, apenas la escuché-.

_ ¿Si?... –dije indiferente, aunque hubiera pagado lo que sea para que volviera a llamarme por mi nombre, la ví morderse el labio inferior y mis ojos se fijaron en aquel gesto el cual me desconcentró por unos segundos, ella dejó de hacerlo para hablar-.

_ Gracias… -dijo y me miró directamente a los ojos, me quedé callado esperando a que continuara-. Gracias… por haber intercedido para que Alice y yo siguiéramos viéndonos… no tengo como pagarle… prometo no meterlo en problemas…

No me pude contener la sonrisa y ella me miró de una manera súper extraña, moví la cabeza positivamente.

_ Bien…

_ Emmet me dijo que cuando salgamos de la casa blanca iría vestido de civil… ¿puede irse a cambiar?...

Oh- oh… fruncí el seño.

_ ¿Piensa salir?...

_ Si…

_ Pero no cree… -ella me interrumpió, su gesto dulce cambió de inmediato, se enderezó y volvió la altanería-.

_ Solo cámbiese… Alice y yo lo estaremos esperando en el garaje… esta noche iremos a dar una vuelta…

Dijo y volvió a entrar a su habitación. Mierda… otra vez, debería informar a Emmet.

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Alice y yo rápidamente nos cambiamos, creo que le pedí tanto a dios para que nadie nos viera salir de la casa, ambos nos vestimos increíble (ver en el blogs) me alboroté el pelo hasta mas no poder, mi maquillaje era súper fuerte, lápiz negro y sombras oscuras, los labios me los pinté de rojo sangre y me puse un vestido que no dejaba mucho a su imaginación. Unas botas de tacos finos y bastantes altos que llegaban mucho más arriba de las rodillas. Estaba increíble. Alice y yo rápidamente bajamos las escaleras para no correr el riesgo de que alguien nos cachara, jijiji, ambas íbamos muertas de la risa, al salir al garaje ambas nos paramos de golpe al ver a Edward recostado de mi auto, ¡_MORÍ… Y ESTOY EN EL CIELO!_ Mis pies se pararon de golpe, haciendo que Alice chocara con mi espalda. Edward no me había visto, ya que lo ví hablar por el celular concentrado. Lo observé detenidamente, cerré la boca para que las babas no me salieran. Si vestido trajeado y viéndolo todo formal, era guapísimo, vestido normal era súper increíble. ¡Que bueno estaba este tipo!. Él no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, y era lo que lo hacia ver mas hermoso, una polera negra y enzima una chaqueta manga larga, unos jeans negros ajustados y su pelo… eso, su pelo estaba Wai… no lo llevaba como de costumbre, su pelo despeinado (ver foto en el blogs), yo seguía mirándolo fijamente, su mirada se levantó y al verme se fijó detenidamente en mí, de los pies a la cabeza, dejó de mover sus labios, y me miró descaradamente… dios, no sabía si lo que veía le gustaba, pero tampoco me gustó su atrevimiento, Alice me chocó con el hombro indicándome que caminara, yo inicié mi paso, con Alice a mi lado, el dijo algo antes de que llegáramos a él y cerró el aparato, se giró y abrió la puerta del asiento de atrás, Alice se sonrió y entró, él esperaba con la puerta abierta, al momento de llegar mi turno de entrar, volví a mirarlo, ambos nos miramos a los ojos y al estar así de cerca pude apreciar su hermoso color verde esmeralda, él no bajó su mirada, ya que también me miraba fijamente a los ojos, por lo que yo me ví en la obligación de entrar, él cerró la puerta y en lo que daba la vuelta Alice aprovechó para susurrarme en el oído.

_ Ese tipo está para chuparse los dedos… -yo la miré de golpe, mi cara debió ser un poema, ya que ella se echó a reír y se alzó de hombros-. Al menos _**yo**_ si soy sincera…

.

.

.

Me reí con la cara que puso Edward al ver en donde le había indicado aparcar.

El sitio estaba a reventar, desde afuera se notaba, las personas hacían filas para entrar. Alice emocionada se desmontó y yo salí detrás de ella. Dimos unos cuantos pasos y fui detenida cuando alguien me tomó bruscamente del brazo, yo me giré molesta por la intromisión y me tope con la mirada severa de Edward.

_ ¿Qué mierda hace? ¡Suéltame!... –le grité-.

_ ¿Qué _**mierda**_ hace usted?... ¿acaso piensa que la voy a dejar entrar a ese lugar?...

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato. ¿Cómo fue que me habló?...

Yo me safé de su agarre bruscamente, Alice estaba a mi lado, ni siquiera la miré, Edward se puso frente a mí. Ambos nos enfrentamos con la mirada.

_ Recuerde su puesto, Oficial… -le dije entre dientes de manera amenazante-.

_ ¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo!... -¿me estaba gritando?... lo que a continuación pasó me sacó el aire de los pulmones de golpe-.

Edward de manera brusca se acercó a mí, me tomó de la cintura y como si yo fuera un saco de patatas me tiró sobre su hombro, ahhhhhhh, no vayan a pensar que lo acepté así nada mas, como loca comencé a darle puñetazos en la espalda y a removerme como loca, él me sostenía con bastante fuerza, me imagino que le dí un buen vistazo de mi trasero a la fila de personas, porque los chicos comenzaron a flipar, yo le gritaba que me soltara mientras que el muy imbécil se dirigía conmigo hacia el auto, las risas de Alice eran enormes, la muy traicionare en vez de ayudarme a golpearlo, lo que hacia era sostenerse con la mano la panza de tanto reírse.

Las blasfemias, insultos y maldiciones que le echaba, se escuchaban a un km de distancia. Mis nervios y me ira estaban hasta el tope, es que juro, que cuando me bajara de su hombro, me iba a escuchar. Las risa de Alice desaparecieron de golpe y al Edward llegar al auto conmigo, me bajó, en el momento que mis pies tocaron tierra segura, sin pensarlo un solo segundo, me giré y le pegué tal cachetada que Edward abrió los ojos de golpe. En esta ocasión él no se quedó como la vez pasada, en donde tardó en asimilarlo, ya que solo hice despegar mi mano de su mejilla, con la misma fuerza que yo le había aplicado, él de manera brusca me tomó del brazo y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza me pegó del auto, mi espalda chocó con la puerta y me dolió, pero aquello no se quedó allí, él de manera inmediata se colocó frente a mí, sentí la ira y el odio en su mirada, su cadera se adhirió a la mía de manera fuerte y un jadeo vergonzoso salió de mis labios, haciendo que el aire se fuera de mi pulmones, su cara se acercó tanto a la mía que temí que fuera a pasarse de listo, él me miró a los ojos, los cuales ya no eran de ese hermoso color verde esmeralda, ahora eran oscuros, casi negros, su respiración golpeaba fuertemente mi rostro y sin esperarlo, sus labios golpearon los míos de manera brusca. ( ver imagen en el blogs). Sus labios se abrieron sobre los míos, yo traté de removerme, él tomó mi mano y apretándola fuertemente la subió, su cuerpo me tenía totalmente adherida al auto, sentí como introdujo la rodilla de una de sus piernas entre las dos mías, haciendo que estas se separaran, para luego friccionar su miembro levemente con mi entrepierna y aquello arrancó totalmente mi fuerza de voluntad, lentamente dejé de resistirme y fue cuando sentí la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos, al Edward dejar de sentir mi resistencia, bajó la agresividad y fue cuando sentí la punta de su suave lengua tocar mi labio, yo le dí el permiso y con mi mano libre la llevé a su nuca agarrando con mi puño su cabello, ambos nos besamos de manera profunda.

_**Como siempre les digo, dense una vueltecita por mi blogs, la verdad las imágenes están increíbles… **_

_**Ahora el momento de agradecerles a todas ustedes, la verdad me siento bien al saber que tantas personas se dan la vuelta por la historia, espero que estén tan emocionadas como yo, lo que no comprendo es porque tan pocas se animan a dejarme sus comentarios, y para **__**animarlas, ya que veo que muchas personas nuevas se han animado también, he querido incentivarlas a ustedes con algo, automáticamente llegue a recibir 15 RR, les subiré el próximo capitulo, les adelanto que sabremos que pasó por la loca cabeza de Edward cuando se atrevió a besar a Bella. **_

_**Ahora quiero a agradecerles a todas las que me han agregado a Favoritos, y las que han enviado su alerta, igual un beso a todas las que en cada capitulo me alegran con sus comentarios, gracias, gracias, gracias, es la manera que me retribuyen el tiempo que paso trabajando en mi loca cabeza con estas historias… **_

_**Gracias a: **__**LucyLucy, nany87, **__**little Alice Cullen**__**, MARY, **__**Pauli9117**__**, **__**madaswan**__**, gracias por tomarse su tiempo, sus comentarios son muuuuy importantes para mí…**_

_**Besos y abrazos…**_


	8. ¿Bandera Blanca?

_**Ey!... no me maten porque estoy de vuelta, tal vez no actualice tan frecuente como en acaecimientos universitarios, pero como me preguntan por este quise subir este capitulo para que se den cuenta de que esta historia no está abandonada, estaba fuera de FF por un tiempo pero estoy de vuelta, espero contar con su recibimiento, porque la verdad es que sus comentarios son los que mantienen mi imaginación despierta, las quiero y besos!... panchita 16, mira aquí la actualización que esperabas. **_

_**CAPITULO VII.**_

_**¿BANDERA BLANCA?**_

_**Edward Pov.**_

Mi cara fue de pánico al ver en el lugar que me estaba estacionando. El lugar se veía al reventar, es que había una fila de más de 20 personas por entrar al lugar, y no cualquier persona, las pintas decían que el lugar no era indicado para Isabella. Las personas miraban sin pestañar el auto, mierda ya estábamos llamando la atención. Dios, no había apagado ni siquiera el motor del auto cuando escuché la puerta de atrás cerrarse.

_ ¡OH, mierda!... –grité cuando vi que Alice e Isabella iban rumbo a la entrada del local, apagué el motor, arranqué la llave y prácticamente me tiré del auto, corrí hacia ellas y de manera brusca tomé a Isabella del brazo, girándola hacia a mí. ¿Qué carajos… acaso le gustaban los problemas?, pues los iba a tener... ambos nos miramos con la misma ira.

_ ¿Qué mierda hace? ¡Suéltame!... –me gritó mientras trataba de zafarse de mi agarre, yo se lo impedí-.

_ ¿Qué _**mierda**_ hace usted?... –nunca en mi vida había aprendido a controlar mi ira y para este momento ya estaba furioso, ¿acaso no podía cooperar con su maldita seguridad?-. …¿acaso piensa que la voy a dejar entrar a ese lugar?...

Sabia que no era la forma de hablarle, ella se sorprendió a tal manera que sus ojos se abrieron de manera enorme. De manera brusca se soltó de mi agarre, yo noté que todos en la fila nos estaban mirando, los hombres la veían a ellas como carne fresca, por mas que Isabella quería pasar desapercibida, llenándose de todo ese maquillaje y poniéndose ese tipo de ropa, por encima se le notaba que era una niña fina y consentida, la delicadeza se ve por encima de la ropa, al ver en la manera que nos estaban mirando, yo me coloqué frente a ella y la miré fijamente, me encantaba verla enojada, igual debía ponerme fuerte, si creía que podía manejarme a su antojo, estaba equivocada, y se lo iba a demostrar. Su respiración era agitada, pude notarlo en su pecho, ya que subía y bajaba.

_ Recuerde su puesto, _Oficial_… -me dijo entre dientes y noté su oculta amenaza, odiaba que tomara esa actitud prepotente, alguien debía ponerla en su puesto, y ese iba a ser _**YO**_. Lo iba a ser aunque me jugara mi trabajo-.

_ ¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo!... –dije mientras que de manera brusca terminé el espacio que había entre su cuerpo y el mío, la tomé por la cintura y sin duda la niña no pesaba nada, me la tiré al hombro, mierda tuve que sujetarla fuertemente, sus puños golpeaban mi espalda y fuerte que daba, movía sus piernas insistentemente, al llevar puesto, ese maldito vestido y tenerla en esa posición me imagino que les regalé una buena vista de su trasero a esos malditos, los cuales comenzaron a mirar con lujuria y silbar, a pasos grandes me dirigía al auto, escuchaba la risa de Alice a mi lado, pero yo no miraba a nada mas que no fuera el auto, Isabella gritaba uno y mil improperios.

_ ¡MALDITA SEA SUELTAME, MIERDA, QUE ME SUELTES, ERES UN IMBÉCIL, MAL MACIDO, ERES UN ATREVIDO E IRRESPETUOSO, PATAN, ¿Quién MIERDAS TE CREES PARA TOCARME? CUANDO ME BAJES ME VAS A CONOCER, PATAN, PATAN… ALICE, ALICE…!... –la risa de Alice desapareció cuando yo llegué al auto y la puse en el suelo, para abrir la puerta, fue cuando sentí aquella bofetada que reaccioné-.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido por el golpe. Y esto si que no se lo iba a tolerar, de manera brusca la tomé del brazo y la pegué del auto, haciendo que su espalda chocara con el auto, con mi cuerpo la acorralé de manera que nuestras caderas se pegaron, la miré a los ojos, y lo que mas me enfureció, fue no ver en los de ella arrepentimiento alguno, por lo que había hecho, allí estaba la chiquilla malcriada e imponente que se creía, sin darme cuenta traté de acercarme mas a ella, pero era imposible, fue cuando sentí el calor de su cuerpo golpear el mío, ella soltó un jadeo de sus hermosos labios y yo bajé mi mirada a ellos, para verlos detenidamente, estaban pintados de un rojo que los hacia ver apetecible, su pecho subía y bajaba haciendo que rozara el mío, de manera inconciente acerqué mas mi rostro al de ella, y al sentir su respiración golpear mi rostro, su aliento chocar con el mío, no lo pensé e hice lo que deseaba, _probar sus labios_. La besé y cuando sentí sus suaves labios, abrí los míos para probar los de ella, su saliva era exquisita, la sentí mover la cabeza de manera agitada y con una de mis manos tomé la suya, ya que me estaba pegando y entrelacé mis dedos a los de ella, inmovilizándola, mis labios seguían abriéndose sobre los de ella, quería que me besara, necesitaba que respondiera a mi beso, con fuerza subí una de mis rodillas y la introduje en sus muslos haciendo que ella abriera la pierna, al hacerlo me agaché solo un poco y pegué mas aún mi cadera a la de ella, provocando un rose exquisito entre nuestras entrepiernas. Aquello cambió todo, ya que automáticamente sentí que las piernas de ella se aflojaron a tal punto, que quien la siguió sosteniendo fue la pierna mía que estaba entre las de ella, sus dedos, los cuales segundos antes apretaban fuertemente los míos, perdieron su fuerza, me tragué el jadeó que salió de su boca, ella había dejado de resistirse, con la punta de mi lengua acaricié sus labios y ella abrió su boca, permitiéndome que profundizara el beso y yo no dudé en hacerlo, (ver foto en el blogs) nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron suavemente, la suya era suave y dulce. Nuestros labios se movían lentamente, mi corazón trabajaba a mil, mientras nuestros rostros se movían suavemente, dios… nunca antes, un beso me había transmitido tantos sentimientos, como el que me estaba transmitiendo Isabella en este momento.

Nos vimos obligados a concluir con el beso, cuando necesitábamos respirar. (ver foto en el blogs) Apenas separamos nuestros labios, ambos nos quedamos con nuestros rostros tan cerca, que nuestras narices seguían en contacto, nuestras respiraciones agitadas chocaban en el rostro del otro, necesitaba calmarme, necesitaba prepararme para lo que vendría ahora, lentamente fui abriendo los ojos y ví que Isabella seguía con los de ella cerrados, sus labios estaban levemente abiertos y se veía mas pálida de lo que normalmente se veía.

_ Isa…be…la… -dije en un susurro, mientras apartaba mi rostro del de ella, aunque nuestros cuerpos seguían en contacto, ella al escucharme, lentamente abrió los ojos y ambos nos miramos, mierda ahora si que estaba _jodido_, ver la forma en la que me miró me descolocó más aún, su mirada era demasiado expresiva, ella estaba sin palabras, estaba confundida y estaba… molesta-.

Su mano abierta se estampó en mi mejilla, más fuerte que de costumbre, ella se apartó de mí con cara de asco, yo la miré a los ojos, y sus ojos se engancharon con los míos, no dije nada, porque no tenia que decir, ni siquiera podía decirle que lo sentía, porque la verdad era que no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, ella me miraba con asombro.

_ ¿Cómo se atrevió a besarme?... ¿Acaso se volvió loco?...

No encontré que contestar, por lo que no dije nada, solo cerré un segundo los ojos, esperando la sarta de maldiciones que ella me iba a decir y que por supuesto me merecía, solo por un impulso dejé que mi carrera se fuera costa abajo. De esta no salía bien parado.

_ ¿Dónde está, Alice?... –dijo ella sacándome de mi ensisnamiento, yo abrí los ojos y rápidamente busqué a la pequeña con la mirada, ni rastros de ella, miré a Isabella y ví en sus ojos la preocupación-. Voy a llamarla… -sacó de su bolsillo su Ipone y la ví marcar y llevarse el aparato a su celular, la escuché hablar-. ¿en donde estas ali?... –dijo y por su tono estaba bastante molesta-. Grandioso… -dijo ella con sarcasmo, notaba en su cuerpo que estaba tan tensa-. Bien… deberías salir… ya sabes que mi _custodio_ no me dejará entrar a ese lugar… -dijo y habló con rabia-. El muy imbécil es capaz de hacer _cualquier_ brutalidad, para no dejarme entrar… -yo cerré los ojos y tragué en seco, ella no me estaba mirando, pero su tono era el justo para que yo la escuchara, escupió aquello con ironía, rabia y disgusto, sabía que había jodido mi carrera y lo malo de todo aquello era que no sentía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento por haberla besado, la miré y ella miraba el suelo, mientras escuchaba algo por el auricular, levantó la cabeza y me miró-. Alice, sal de allí… sabes que no me van a dejar entrar…

_ Vamos, señorita Swan… -dije mientras le indicaba con la mano el local-. Dígale a su amiga que iremos por ella…

Ella no expresó emoción alguna. Sin duda le había arruinado la noche… ¿tan malo fue para ella?...

_ ¿en donde estas, Alice?... está bien…

Cerró e inició el paso hacia el pub.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Estaba sumamente molesta. Conmigo y con él. Conmigo por haberme dejado envolver de sus labios y con él, por haberme faltado el respeto. ¿es que acoso no sabía que ya podía verse en la calle?... es que no veía llegar a la casa y contarle a mi padre lo que me había hecho, a ver si aún seguiría colocándolo sobre mí. Pero para ser sincera conmigo… tampoco deseaba el que le despidieran, una parte de mi subconsciente decía que era la oportunidad perfecta para que mi padre lo pusiera de patitas en la calle, y otra parte me decía que él, no era mala persona, simplemente se dejó llevar por la rabia, necesitaba sacarme del transe en el que estaba y de seguro se imaginaba que besándome lograría lo que había logrado, descolocarme. Agregándole aquello a que tal vez pensó que ojo por ojo y diente por diente, yo le faltaba el respeto (golpeándole) y el me faltaba el respeto (besándome). Una vez me había advertido de mala manera el que no me atreviera a ponerle la mano encima. Caminaba hacia el pub, mientra mi mente estaba en otro lugar, Edward me adelantó al paso y lo ví acercarse al seguridad de la puerta, el cual era un hombre de piel morena, gordo y con cara de pocos amigos. Mi corazón estaba en el piso, algo me oprimía el pecho. Debo admitir que nunca nadie me había besado como lo acababa de hacer Edward y aunque en principio fue brusco, cuando dejé de resistirme sus labios se volvieron dulces, suaves y deliciosos, me gustó su sabor, y el sentir su cercanía, su pelo suave, me encantó demasiado, si Edward no fuera una persona tan prepotente, y supiera tomar su puesto, seguro que nos hubiéramos llevado muy bien. Sentí el contacto caliente en mi mano, y desperté de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta que no solo estaba enterrada en mis pensamientos, si no también en el piso, ya que Edward tomó mi mano entre una de las de él, y de un pequeño jaloncito me entró al local. Ese local, era mi preferido, adentro el ambiente era muy distinto a afuera.

(ver la foto) Habían muchas personas, pero no tantas como para asustarse, enseguida busqué la esquina en donde siempre Alice y yo solíamos sentarnos, era un lugar privado, cerca del bar. Alice estaba allí y en cuanto me vio sonrió con suficiencia. Al parecer Edward también la había visto, porque antes de que yo reaccionara él me guió allí. Llegamos y Alice sentada en su mueble acolchado, de lo mas cómoda, nos miró a ambos, Edward me soltó la mano, y yo miré mi mano, fruncí el seño al extrañar su agarre, Alice nos miraba a ambos.

_ Siento a verlos dejado solos, pero la verdad me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, su show fue divertido… -dijo y sonrió-. Si no querían llamar la atención, dudo que lo hayan logrado…

_ Vámonos, Alice… -dije secamente, la verdad las ganas de divertirme se habían esfumado, la cara de Alice se distorsionó-.

_ ¿Qué?...

_ Va-mo-nos… -dije como si le hablara a un estúpido, ella me fulminó con la mirada-.

_ Tranquila, señorita, Swan… -dijo Edward y yo le miré, él me miraba a los ojos-. Pueden quedarse un rato… yo estaré cerca, por si necesitan algo…

Dijo aquello y giró en sus talones, dirigiéndose a la barra. Lo ví sentarse a lo lejos, pero en vez de sentarse frente al bar, giró la silla para que estuviera frente a nosotras, yo lentamente me senté al lado de Alice y en unos segundos me arrepentí de eso, ya que Alice me abordó con miles de preguntas, las cuales no estaba preparada para contestar en ese momento.

_ ¿Qué pasó entre Edward y tú?...

Yo la miré, tratando de aparentar que no había pasado nada.

_ ¿Por qué preguntas?...

_ Pues… -dijo acercándose demasiado a mi cara, estaba examinándome-. A parte que llevas los labios algo rojos e hinchados… ambos traen una cara de que "_metí la pata"_.

Al escuchar eso me eché para atrás, impidiendo que me viera la cara tan cerca, Alice frunció el seño.

_ Cuéntamelo todo, Isabella… -dijo y yo odiaba que me llamara por el nombre completo-

Yo miré de reojo a Edward, quien nos miraba a nosotras, nuestras miradas aunque estábamos muy lejos se enganchaban.

_ No me digas _ISABELLA_… y pues… ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?... –dije molesta-. Que en estos momentos, estoy pensando que eres una pésima amiga, que me dejó sola con ese energúmeno…

_ Aquí la pésima eres tú, pero tratando de cambiar el tema… no me cambies el tema, y dime porque Edward tiene esa cara y tú la tuya…

Suspiré mientras me llevaba ambas manos a la cara y me la froté, como si olvidaría todo con solo esa actitud.

_**Edward Pov.**_

(ver la foto) Estaba sentado en una de las butacas de la barra, la verdad el sitio, por dentro no se veía tan peligroso, como me imaginaba, el barman me pasó un baso de whisky, la verdad no tomaría mas que su contenido, ya que necesitaba tener mi cinco sentidos despiertos, para cuidar de Isabella. Estaba seguro que esta sería mi última noche, no solo como escolta de la hija del presidente, si no como seguridad y tal vez como hermano de Emmet. De esta no salía ileso, Emmet me mataría. Bufé molesto, mientras me llevaba el vaso a la boca, porque la verdad fui tan estúpido que ni siquiera pensé en él, estaba loco cuando decidí salir de la seguridad de la realeza en inglaterra. Ví a Isabella y a Alice mirarme de reojo y enderecé mi espalda, ambas me miraban mientras conversaban, no importaba que estuvieran solas en la mesa, ellas parecían secretarse, Alice parecía molesta por algo, no conmigo, si no con ella, porque su mirada colérica se la daba a ella. Daba cualquier cosa por saber de que conversaban. No me cabía duda, de que era de mí, porque Alice en una me miró y me regaló una sonrisa con preocupación. La verdad no me cabía la menor duda de que estaban discutiendo.

_**Bella Pov.**_

_ Estás loca, Alice… ¿Cómo se te ocurre que debo dejar las cosas así?... –dije molesta y terminando de perder la paciencia con mi disque amiga, ¿Por qué mierdas se empeñaba a inclinarse de su lado?-. ¡Me faltó el respeto maldición, no puedo permitírselo!...

_ ¡Tú también le faltaste el respeto a él!... ¡Le pegaste… él solo te devolvió el golpe, pero de una manera mas suave!...

Gruñí fuertemente, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Alice, quien miró a Edward y le sonrió con preocupación, luego volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez más molesta.

_ Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, Isabella Swan… no vas a decir nada, porque a nosotras nos conviene que Edward sea tu custodio, ¿Quién crees que es la persona mas indicada para cuidarte si no es Edward?... Emmet no lo va a ser, porque su puesto es al lado de tu padre… ¿sabes quien es la persona de mas confianza para Em y para tu padre?... -yo abrí los ojos se golpe y Alice puso cara de horror, continuó diciendo aquel nombre como si fuera lo peor del mundo-. "_**Jasper Whitlock**_"… apuesto mil a uno, a que es a él a quien te van a asignar… ¿Qué mierdas quieres?... ¿Qué nos lleve el mismísimo diablo?... ese tipo es de lo peor… -yo miré la mesa pensativa, asimilando las palabras de Alice, las cuales tenían mucho peso, eso era seguro, sabía que Emmet me había asignado a su hermano, porque confiaba en él, igual mi padre confiaba en el criterio de Emmet, seguro que de no haber estado Edward me habían puesto a Jasper, y la verdad a ese tipo, no podía verlo ni en pintura-. Si le vas con el cuento, de seguro que quitaran a Edward y él no es tan malo, se que es algo prepotente, pero igual, a demostrado que tiene buen corazón, sabe cuidarte y gracias a él estamos las dos juntas en este momento… trata de hacer las paces con él, tú también eres necia… no eres tan pesada como te gusta aparentar ser… Edward sería muy buen aliado para nosotras…

_ ¿Buen _aliado, dices?... _–dije con sarcasmo-. ¿Acaso no viste cual fue la actitud que tomó cuando vio que íbamos a entrar a este lugar?...

_ ¿Y en donde estamos ahora, Bella?... –me dijo y me dejó sin palabras, Alice sonrió al sentirse triunfadora-. Estamos justo sentadas, en donde pensamos que nos íbamos a sentar esta noche… estamos en el lugar que deseábamos estar… y él está a unos metros de nosotras cuidándonos… evitando que no vuelva a pasar lo que pasó esta mañana… anda… piensa y cambia tu actitud con él, porque si juegas bien las cartas… podemos pasarla bien… -yo miré a Edward y este seguía mirándonos-. Edward debería estar sentado junto a nosotras, compartiendo, como lo hacía Emmet hace un tiempo… iré a buscarlo… -dijo Alice poniéndose de pies, y yo reaccioné tomándola de la mano, impidiendo que terminara de pararse, ella me miró sin entender mi actitud, yo la miré de manera suplicante-,

_ No lo hagas… no lo traigas acá… la verdad me siento muy incómoda por lo que pasó entre nosotros ahorita…

Alice me miró como si tuviera tres ojos en mi rostro. Su confusión era grande. Volvió a sentarse.

_ Ni que se hubiera tratado de tu primer beso…

Yo miré a la mesa confundida, cómo le decía a Alice que en realidad, lo que mas me preocupaba, era el hecho de haber cedido ante su beso, es que de solo recordar la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos, los calidos y húmedos que eran, me hacia sentir algo extraño en la boca del estómago, si era cierto, que no se trataba de mi primer beso, solo había besado a Jacob, pero con aquel beso no había sentido absolutamente nada, mientras que con el de Edward sentí perder la fuerza de mi cuerpo, me sentí tan vulnerable que ya añoraba con volver a repetir aquellas sensaciones, escuché la carcajada de Alice y la miré, ella estaba muerta de la risa. Apenas entendí lo que me dijo.

_ Mierda… te gustó ese beso…

Yo odié que mi amiga me conociera tanto. Ambas nos miramos a los ojos, y ella tomó mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa y me la apretó suavemente mientras se ponía seria.

_ No debes de preocuparte, Bella… al fin de cuenta… comprendo si me dices que besa tan bueno, como se ve… eres joven… si quieres tirártelo, hazlo… al fin de cuenta… no me parece que le regales tu virginidad a Jake…

La miré de golpe, molesta.

_ ¿de que mierdas hablas, Alice?...

_ Que al paso que vas, solo conoces a Jake… y peor aún el hecho de que tu padre quiera casarte con él… no vas al instituto, no sales de esa jaula… ¿acaso crees que conocerás a otro chico?... noooooooooo… -dijo sin darse cuenta que sus palabras me estaban matando-. Edward es un buen partido… tal vez y te llene de nuevas experiencias…

_ Tú y tus malditos consejos…

Ella se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

_ Bueno… si no quieres que te las enseñe a ti… yo si quiero que me las enseñe a mí… me parece que debe ser muy bueno en la cama…

_ ¡Alice!... –grité horrorizada y la ví regalarme una sonrisa maléfica y pararse, la ví mover las caderas exageradamente mientras caminaba hacia Edward, yo me quedé petrificada en el asiento-.

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Alice se paró justo a mi lado, yo seguí con mi mirada fija hacia Isabella, la cual tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, ella seguía mirándome, escuché a Alice hablarle al barman con demasiada confianza.

_ Ey, tyler… lo mismo de siempre, para Bella y para mí… -dijo eso y la sentí susurrarme en el oído-. Tranquilo, puedes apartar tu vista de ella por unos segundos… no irá a ningún lado, te lo aseguro… -yo giré mi rostro al lado derecho, en donde se encontraba ella y ella me sonrió divertida-.

_ No considero pertinente que nos quedemos mucho tiempo aquí… -le dije entre dientes-.

_ Tranquilo, Edward… Bella y yo acostumbramos a venir acá… es un lugar tranquilo… nunca hemos tenido problemas… Emmet conoce el lugar… ¿Por qué no te relajas y nos acompañas a la mesa?… sería agradable conocerte un poco…

_ Sabes perfectamente cual es mi trabajo…

_ Dios… eso no lo pensaste ahorita…

Ella no me dejó reaccionar ya que tomó mi mano y de un jalón me hizo tirarme de la silla y caminar con ella. mieeeerda, estaba jodido, ya hasta Alice sabía que había besado a Isabella, mis minutos en este trabajo estaban contados.

Llegamos a la mesa en donde se encontraba Isabella, Alice se sentó y a mí no me quedó de otra que también sentarme, quedando justo frente de Isabella, quien miraba fijamente a su amiga y no de muy buena manera. Alice movía su cuerpo en ritmo con la música, todo lejana al ambiente tenso que había en la mesa.

_**Bella Pov.**_

La pregunta que me hacía era la siguiente… ¿Por qué diablos pensaba que esa duende era mi amiga?... la muy sínica se movía bailando sobre su silla, dejando evidenciado que se moría porque la sacaran a bailar. Vino una chica, muy linda por cierto, a traernos unas bebidas a Alice y a mí, ella puso las copas en la mesa, y miró a Edward, yo la miraba a ella.

_ ¿Y el caballero no desea nada de tomar?...

_ No gracias… -dijo él de manera cortante y yo lo miré, él miró a la chica le regaló una sonrisa y luego miró para la pista de baile-.

Aproveché que no me estaba mirando, para mirarlo detenidamente, sin duda estaba demasiado pensativo, lo sabía por su seño levemente fruncido, su perfil era hermoso, su pelo seguía levemente desaliñado, haciéndolo cada vez mas sexy y su boca, me detuve allí mas de lo necesario, su boca se veía tan suave, y sin duda ahora estaba deseando poder probarla nuevamente, de impulso llevé la copa a mis labios y bebí su contenido de un trago, el alcohol quemó mi garganta y lo disfruté. Bajé mi mirada al escuchar la voz de un chico.

_ ¿Quieres bailar?... –le dijo a Alice y yo la miré a ella sin creer el que la viera parase, ella me sonrió cínicamente-.

_ Por supuesto… -le tomó la mano y al pasar por mi lado me habló en el tono de voz suficiente para que Edward lo escuchara-. Y tú más te vale que te _comportes…_

Y se fue. Yo solo dije entre dientes "_maldita"._ Tomé su copa y me bebí su contenido, pero mas al paso, disfrutando de ella, no me atreví a mirar a Edward hasta que me habló.

_ ¿Contiene alcohol?... -dijo y yo lo miré, mientras le miraba por debajo de las pestañas y me llevaba lentamente la copa a los labios, él miró aquello fijamente, probé un trago y luego saqué la lengua y me saboree los labios más de la cuenta, lo vi mirarme fijamente los labios yo me sonreí y le contesté-.

_ Si… ¿Qué… también vas a impedir que lo tome?... -le pregunté con un tono sarcástico y burlón-.

_ Isabella… -dijo y yo lo interrumpí-.

_ _Señorita _Isabella…

Movió la cabeza exasperado, pero me miró a los ojos.

_ Ok… señorita… quería pedirle disculpa por lo que hice allá afuera… en verdad estoy muy arrepentido de haberla besado… -oh, oh, fruncí los labios y el seño, aquello no me gustó-. Entiendo si quiere decirle a su padre… pero por favor… no me agradaría regresarla a la casa blanca en estado de embriaguez… me jugué mi puesto por usted… -ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos-. Y creí en su palabra, cuando dijo que no se metería en problemas… -siguió hablando-. También comprendo que fui un estúpido al garantizar algo que no estaba en mis manos…

Yo miré a la mesa, no pude sostenerle la mirada, ya que un sentimiento de culpa me embargó, Alice tenía razón, al fin de cuenta si estábamos juntas en este momento, se lo debía a él, quien sin conocerme se comprometió con mi padre, la verdad estaba siendo injusta con él, y si cuadraba las cartas bien, tal vez, Edward no sería un mal custodio, supongo, que podría manejarlo, mas que al imbécil de Jasper Whitlock. Al menos Edward en una ocasión se comportó débil conmigo y si lo sabía manejar, podía hacer lo que quiera con él. Lo miré, para toparme con esas esmeralda tan metidas en mis ojos, no se, su mirada era fuerte, pero a la vez, algo linda, yo fruncí el seño y me mordí la esquina de mi labio inferior, me debatía si tirar la toalla o no, pero recordé lo que me dijo Alice, si sacaban a Edward me meterían de cabeza al estúpido de whitlock, eso si que no lo resistiría.

_ Bien… -dije colocando la copa en la mesa-. Si te hace sentir tranquilo el que no me emborrache, no lo haré… -él frunció el seño, sin duda no espera esa respuesta de mi parte-. Edward… -dije tuteándolo, tomé aire por la boca y la voté por la nariz-. Bien te disculpo por lo que pasó horita, la verdad para mí no tuvo tanta importancia, puedo darlo por olvidado… -lo ví fruncir el seño, yo continué-. No le diré a mi padre lo sucedido… y prometo que desde ahora en adelante trataré de llevar las paces contigo…

_ ¿Eso por qué?... –dijo él de verdad confundido-.

_ Debo estarte agradecida por el hecho de que pueda continuar mi amistad con Alice… la verdad es algo que siempre te voy a agradecer, no importa lo que hagas y dejes de hacer…

Edward se me quedó viendo pensativo por unos segundos, yo volví a tomar la copa y me dí otro trago.

_ Lo siento… -dijo él y yo le miré-. Prometo no volver a extralimitarme con usted… solo quiero preguntarle si en verdad puedo asegurarle a su padre tener el control sobre usted…

Miré la mesa pensativa, entendía su punto. Edward no era el culpable de que yo fuera la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos, y mucho menor que su trabajo fuera el custodiarme hasta el baño, la verdad es que sabia que no le facilitaría el trabajo, pero me prometía a mi misma no complicarle las cosas, al fin de cuenta, Emmet y yo en su tiempo logramos ser muy buenos amigos, si Edward aceptaba que estaba bajo mis ordenes, no tenia inconvenientes de que llegáramos a ser buenos amigos.

_ Bien… puede asegurárselo… prometo poner de mi parte, para que usted no se espante cuando vea los lugares que suelo frecuentar… no se alarme por cualquier cosa… desde que Emmet no está conmigo, Alice y yo hemos sobrevividos a estos lugares… no le veo el inconveniente ahora…

Lo ví acercar su silla a la mía y se inclinó para hablarme mas cerca, yo le miré aturdida al ver que su cercanía me alteraba los latidos del corazón, se que él no se percató de ello, porque habló en un susurro, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

_ ¿Pensó _eso_ esta mañana?... –yo tragué en seco, los recuerdos de la mirada de ese hombre desquiciado hacia mí, me hicieron estremecer, Edward movió la cabeza positivamente mientras se daba cuenta que tanto me afectó eso-. Aunque le duela aceptarlo, no es una chica común y corriente que puede andar por allí de lo mas tranquila, tal vez usted no tenga enemigos, pero su padre los tiene y muchos… permítame protegerla… creo que es mucho pedir que me deje protegerla de si misma…

No se porque pero con su ultimo comentario tuve que morderme los labios para no sonreír, Edward no sabía que aquella era la frase preferida de su hermano cuando era mi custodio. Edward me observó detenidamente como analizando mi expresión.

_ Bien… no tengo inconveniente de hacer las paces con usted… -le dije alzándome de hombros-. Solo quiero que recuerde cual es su puesto… es mi empleado y _aunque le duela aceptarlo… _-usé sus propias palabras-. Yo soy quien doy las ordenes, no usted…

Lo ví sacar su sonrisa ladeada mientras miraba para un lado, algo debió pasarle por la mente que lo hizo sonreír, porque puedo asegurar que no fue mi comentario, yo no apartaba mi mirada de él, quien luego de unos segundos volvió a girar su rostro hacia mí y sonriéndose de una manera que me estaba matando se alzó de hombros.

_ Como guste… usted _ordena_ señorita…


	9. TE PRECISO

_**CAPITULO VIII.**_

_**TE PRECISO. **_

**Para que vean que no soy tan malita, aquí con un nuevo capitulo, no muy largo, pero bastante sustancioso. VER NOTA FINAL.**

_**Edward Pov.**_

Bella se había parado a bailar con un chico, y mientras lo hacía yo no despegaba mi mirada de ella, fue cuando vi a Jasper sentarse a mi lado, su cara reflejaba lo incomodo que estaba. Yo me sonreí.

_ ¿Y entonces?... –le dije divertido-.

_ No se para que mierdas le avisaste a Emmet en donde estabas, me sacó de mi cama a pleitos…  
>_ Quise avisarles, para que me mandaran algunos refuerzos, estos lugares la verdad no me gustan mucho… -le dije a Jasper mirando a mi alrededor-. No me gusta la combinación de la <em>oscuridad, el alcohol y la actitud rebelde de la hija del presidente…<em> -bufé al nombrarla a ella, Jasper puso cara de asco mientras me preguntó por ella-.

_ Y hablando de la chica _insoportable_… ¿en donde rayos anda metida?...

Yo instintivamente miré a la pista de baile, en donde hacia unos segundos, ella estaba bailando con un tipo que al parecer conocía, porque cuando vino a sacarla a bailar la había llamado por su nombre, mi corazón dejó de latir en mi pecho al no verla en aquel lugar, imagino que Jasper debió ver como se fue todo el color de mi cara, yo me paré de golpe, la verdad es que al ser alto pude darle un vistazo a los jóvenes que se encontraban bailando en la pista de baile, y ni rastros de la hija del presidente ni de su amiga y acompañantes.

_ ¡MIERDA!... –dije sumamente molesto mientras me eché a correr a la pista de baile, Jasper me pisaba los talones, me pareció escuchado susurrar algo como: _"ubicación de la hija del presidente… 911, 911"_… yo revisaba de manera desesperada todos los rincones, sentía a la gente estorbarme, a pares de ellas llegué hasta apartarlos de mi camino con algo de brusquedad, no se si era yo, pero sentía a las personas eufóricas, mi corazón latía como loco, mis manos sudaban, mis nervios estaban hechos un desatino. Cuando me vino a la mente el baño de chicas le pregunté a unos jóvenes que estaban devorándose en una esquina, el tipo manoseaba y besaba a la chica de manera poco decorosa, me acerqué a ellos.

_ ¿Dónde quedan los baños?...

El chico solo apartó la boca del cuello de la chica para maldecirme.

_ Que te jodan, desaparece…

Yo respiré hondo, mientras lo maldije también.

_ Infeliz…

Y seguí corriendo por el pasillo. Mierda estaba tan enfadado con esa chiquilla que juro que ahora si que me iba a conocer, esperaba encontrarla para hacerla ver que es sacar a Edward Cullen de sus casillas. Al final del pasillo pude ver un dejavú. Al lado de las puertas de los baños, Había una chica recostada de la pared y un chico quien la presionaba con su cuerpo mientras la devoraba de manera lujuriosa. (ver la foto en el blogs)

La chica con una de sus piernas le rodaba la cadera al tipo, quien tenía muy bien ocupada las manos con la pierna de la chica, la otra pierna de ella estaba en el piso, yo disminuí el paso, aunque me acerqué a ellos, debía revisar los baños, tal vez las chicas se encontraban allí. Pero al llegar a los dos sujetos me quedé de una pieza al reconocer a la chica.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, todo aquello fue en segundos, ví a Jasper tomar al chico por las mangas de la camisa y quitarlo de encima de Alice, nunca imaginé a Jasper tener tanta fuerza, ya que del mismo estirón, con que lo había apartado de Alice, también lo había lanzado al suelo. Alice abrió los ojos como platos y yo fruncí el seño, al notarlos demasiados rojos, Jasper miró a Alice con un veneno increíble.

_ Ey!... Jasp… -sonriéndose puso cara de apuros-. Ups, lo siento, _oficial Whitlock_… que brusco es…

_ ¡La Señorita Swan!... –dijo Jasper demasiado alterado-.

Alice me tenía desubicado, ya que ví como se mareó y se sostuvo de la pared para no caerse, yo de manera inmediata me acerque a ella y la sostuve mientras le susurré o más bien le supliqué.

_ ¿En donde está Isabella?...

La vi pestañar varias veces como si no pudiera fijar la mirada, ahora mis nervios estaban de locos.

_ Alice… -dijo el tipejo, Jasper y yo lo giramos a ver mientras este con mala cara se ponía de pies, ya que estaba en el suelo, miró a Jasper de mala manera, él también tenia los ojos rojos-. Mejor nos veremos en otro momento, al menos espero que Alce si pueda disfrutar a tu amiguita, y que no los interrumpan como a nosotros…

Yo cerré los ojos por unos segundos, estaba perdido, en ese momento no me importaba el puto trabajo, mi carrera, mi puesto, ni siquiera que Emmet me matara, lo único que me importaba era ella, su bienestar. Solté a Alice para llevarme ambas manos a los cabellos y tiré de ellos, como acto reflejos de mis nervios, miré a Jasper y este me miraba fijamente.

_ Tenemos que encontrarla inmediatamente, no sabemos quien es esa persona con la que se encuentra… -dijo Jasper entre dientes y yo de manera bruta y poca caballerosa golpeé la puerta del baño que quedaba cerca de la cabeza de Alice mientras le grité como un energúmeno-.

_ ¡_MALDITA SEA, ¿EN DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁ ISABELLA?_

_Y lo que escuché a continuación me dejó de una pieza._

Del otro lado de adentro del baño, escuché unos golpes, alguien golpeaba la puerta con los puños de manera desesperante, los gritos desesperados de Isabella me dejaron petrificado.

_ ¡Edward… Edward… por favor ayúdame!... ¡Edward… abre la puerta, por favor, sácame de aquí!...

Yo rápidamente giré el pomo de la puerta, pero estaba asegurada, lo giré rápidamente hasta que comprobé que eran de esas cerraduras que se cerraban desde afuera con llave. Los gritos de Isabella me tenían nervioso, estaba gritando y golpeaba la puerta.

_ ¡Bella Tranquilízate, te voy a sacar de ahí!... –le grité mientras miré rápidamente a Alice quien seguía como media ida-.

_ ¡Alice, Alice… la llave… la maldita llave, la necesito para sacar a Isabella de ahí!...

_ La Llave la tenía… marcos… -dijo ella-.

_ ¡¿Y quien diablos es Marcos?... –dijo Jasper exasperado mientras la tomaba del brazo y la zarandeaba-.

_ El chico que se fue…

Jasper y yo nos miramos por unos segundos, ya que miramos la puerta de manera horrorizada cuando escuchamos los gritos de Bella.

_ ¡Suéltame, suéltame!... ¡No me toques, infeliz!...

Yo abrí los ojos como platos mientras comencé a darle patadas a la puerta si no había llaves iba a derribarla, escuché a Jasper preguntarle a Alice.

_ ¿Hay alguien con ella adentro?...

Al mismo tiempo que Alice contestaba escuché un golpe fuerte del otro lado de la puerta como algo que se había quebrado.

_ Si, Alec está con ella…

Y su respuesta y el golpe del otro lado fue lo que necesité para sacar mis pistola de los pantalones, la corrí y disparé a quema ropa la cerradura, menos mal que Jasper de puro instinto al verme sacar la pistola, apartó a Alice de la puerta, el disparo fue suficiente para que la música la cual se escuchaba a lo lejos dejara de sonar y el sin numero de oficiales que acompañaban a Jasper salieran en nuestra búsqueda, yo corriendo entré al baño, para ver a Bella sentada en una esquina temblando de manera brusca, mientras abrazaba sus piernas y miraba a su otro extremo, seguí su mirada y en la otra esquina estaba un chico inconciente tirado en el suelo mientras sangraba de su cabeza, había una botella quebrada en el piso, no detuve mi vista mas de un segundo en el chico ya que al verla a ella tan descompuesta corrí hacia ella y me acuclillé frente a ella. Yo le puse la mano en la mejilla mientras la obligaba a que me mirara.

_ Señorita… -le susurré y al ella al escuchar mi voz, sorprendiéndome, rompió a llorar y se tiró a mis brazos, rodeando mi cuello con los suyos y hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello, yo rodeé su cintura, mientras me terminé de sentar en el piso-. Y la abrasé de manera fuerte, no solo con mis brazos si no también con mi alma, mientras ella lloraba de manera desconsolada, miré de reojo y vi a Jasper revisar la yugular del tipo, me miró y al ver mi mirada asintió haciéndome saber que estaba vivo, el baño se llenó de oficiales armados y preparados para una batalla, mientras Isabella seguía enganchada en mis brazos, no podía escucharla sollozar de esa manera, la verdad eso me estaba matando.

_ Shhhh, tranquila… -le susurré en el oído, mientras me dejaba llenar de su olor, sus cabellos estaban enterrados en mi nariz, la suavidad de ellos era increíble-. Todo esta bien, pequeña… shhh, ya pasó…

Ella se apartó para mirar mis ojos, los de ella estaban rojos e hinchados.

_ ¿Lo maté?... –dijo en un susurro, noté preocupación y miedo en su mirada, yo no pude evitar llevar mis manos a su cara, para con mis pulgares quitar las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos-.

_ Lamentablemente no… -dije y le sonreí divertido, solo trataba de tranquilizarla-.

_ No sabía que hacer… -dijo llorando-. Solo traté de defenderme, no quería lastimarlo… me quería obligar a… -dejó la frase a medias y volvió a abrazarme yo algo achocado volví a aceptarla y a rodear mis brazos en su cintura, sujetándola fuertemente a mí, como si mi vida dependiera de ello-. (ver la foto en el blogs).

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Alec vino por mí a la mesa, yo sin mirar siquiera a Edward quien estaba sentado a mi lado me paré y tomándolo de la mano, me fui a bailar con él. Marcos bailaba con Alice. Nosotras conocíamos a marcos y Alec, la verdad cada vez que veníamos a este lugar siempre nos encontrábamos y las pasábamos bien, como amigos. Ellos no imaginaban quien era yo, y eso me agradaba, la verdad me gusta pasar por alguien común y corriente, la música tecno era divertida, marcos y Alice bailaban a nuestro lado. Los cuatros casi bailábamos juntos, cada vez que miraba para la mesa, veía a Edward quien no me perdía de vista, en ocasiones hasta nos topábamos la mirada, debía acostumbrarme a él. Si no puedes contra el enemigo únete a él. Y ahora me sentía algo mas jodida, porque no pasaban 10 segundos en los que no recordara el beso que nos habíamos dado, los labios y la forma de besar de mi custodio eran increíble, sonreí al saber que debía permitirme volver a tocar sus labios nuevamente. En ese momento volteé a mirar a Alice y la ví echarse algo a la boca, fruncí el seño, eso nunca lo hacíamos, marcos se tiró una pastilla en la boca y miró para arriba para facilitar que le bajara por la garganta, marcos le pasó dos a Alec, quien disimuladamente se tiró una a la boca y me extendió una, yo negué frenéticamente con la cabeza ni loca me tomaría algo que me dieran y mucho menos de esos chicos que no lo conocíamos tan bien.

_ Anda!... –me gritó él en el oído, sin dejar de bailar, para que yo escuchara por encima de la música-. No es nada malo, es para divertirnos más…

_ ¡No necesito de eso para divertirme!... ¡Ya me estoy divirtiendo!... –y seguí bailando-.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando vi a Alice moverse algo extraño, ella bailaba pero movía la cabeza de una manera extraña, como si esta estuviera extasiada con el sonido de la música, marcos inmediatamente se acercó a ella y comenzó a adherírsele de una manera que no me agradó y lo que mas me extrañó es que ella no hacía nada por apartarlo de su cuerpo, yo dejé de bailar y Alec me miró extrañado, se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme.

_ ¿Sucede algo, linda?...

Le sonreí.

_ No, solo necesito ir al baño… ¿Alice me acompañas al baño?...

Le dije y sin dejar que me contestara la tomé del brazo y la arrastré conmigo, escuché a Alec decir:

_ Las acompañaremos… -ví que Alec al pasar por una mesa, de manera disimulada, sin que los dueños vieran, se llevó la botella que estaba sobre la mesa, eso era ROBAR, pero no le presté asunto, nos metimos por el pasillo en donde al final estaban los baños, llegamos y noté como Alice se recostó de la pared, preocupada me acerqué a ella-.

_ ¿Qué pasa Alice?... ¿te sientes mal?...

_ Las cosas me dan vueltas… -dijo pasándose las manos por los ojos, Alec y marcos se quedaron apartado de tal manera que hasta por unos segundos olvidé sus presencias-. Me siento demasiado arrebatada-.

_ Tranquila, entramos al baño, te lavo la cara y vamos por Edward para que nos lleve a casa…

_ No siento fuerzas en las piernas… -dijo dejándose arrastrar hasta quedarse sentada en el piso escondió su cabeza entre las piernas, yo comencé a asustarme de manera inmediata me acuclillé frente a ella-.

_ Alice… necesito llamar a Edward… él te colgará hasta el auto…

Miré y vi a los dos chicos hablándose bajitos entre susurros, no alcanzaba a escuchar de que hablaban, pero algo no me estaba gustando, no era tan estúpida para darme cuenta de que Alice solo estaba pasando por los efectos de lo que ellos le habían suministrado, en ese momento me maldije por no tener grabado el numero del celular de Edward en el mío, ahora tampoco me atrevía a dejar a Alice sola, mientras iba por él.

_ Alice… ¿no puedes sostenerte ni un poquito?...

_ Espera… -me susurró sin dejarme ver su rostro-. Ya se me está pasando el mareo… solo tráeme un poco de agua del baño para mojarme el rostro…

_ Bien… pero prométeme que no te vas a mover de aquí…

Ella quien seguía con la cabeza entre las piernas, la ví mover la mano positivamente, yo lentamente me puse de pies y abrí la puerta para entrar al baño. (ver la foto en el blogs).

Al entrar dejé la puerta abierta, para estar pendiente si Ali me necesitaba, inmediatamente con la mirada ubiqué el juego de vasos, los cuales estaban a un lado de la encimera. Tomé uno y abrí el grifo para llenarlo, me espanté cuando levanté la vista y ví a través del espejo a Alec quien estaba justo detrás de mí, cerré la llave y me giré con el vaso con agua, él me sonrió, pero la verdad no me gustó mucho la forma en que me miraba, tal vez se debía a que tenía los ojos mas oscuros que de costumbre. (ver la foto en el blogs) Miré a través de sus hombros y noté que la puerta que yo había dejado abierta estaba cerrada.

_ Alec… -le dije amablemente pero bastante seria-. Deja llevarle esto a ali, la verdad no la veo muy bien…

Cuando iba a caminar, él con un solo paso me bloqueó el camino, intenté evadirlo por el lado derecho y dio otro paso para volverme a impedir que caminara, lo miré a los ojos y él me sonrió.

_ Bella… ¿podemos hablar un momento?...

_ Lo que quieras, pero primero permíteme pasar, mi amiga no se encuentra bien…

_ Está bien… Marcos está con ella en este momento… -y sonrió divertido-. Yo no la ví tan mal…

Fruncí el seño.

_ Bien… igualmente salgamos de aquí…

_ Shhh… -dijo él acercándose a mí y quitándome el vaso de la mano-. Alice te va a agradecer el que no la interrumpas en este momento, ven…

Puso el vaso que me había quitado junto con la botella de alcohol que había robado en aquella mesa y las puso sobre la encimera, yo solo le miraba fijamente, él me tomó una de mis manos y me jaló suavemente mientras me colocaba contra la encimera, mis glúteos quedaron adheridos a la encimera y él se colocó frente a mí, acorralándome con la meseta, y miró mis ojos, hablándome suavemente, llevó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla y colocar los cabellos que rodeaban mi rostro detrás de la oreja, era casi imposible porque los llevaba muy alborotados.

_ Bella… desde que te conocí me has dejado prendado… me gustas demasiado… y me gustaría que me dejaras conocerte…

Y cuando me vine a dar cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los míos, la verdad aquel beso me dejó fuera de base, le correspondí el beso aunque no sentí absolutamente nada con él, es que a pesar que el de Edward, había sido mas brusco, el torrente de sangre me revolteó de una manera increíble. Sin duda su beso no me estaba gustando y al sentir que una de sus manos tocó mi muslo y quiso entrarla por debajo de mi minifalda, yo asustada puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé. Lo fulminé con la mirada, su mirada pasó de dulce a molesta también.

_ No te atrevas a tocarme imbécil… -le dije entre dientes-.

Y ví como Alec se me acercó de manera rápida y puso sus manos por debajo de mis cabellos agarrándome de manera tan fuerte el pelo, que me inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, me dolió bastante.

_ Quédate tranquila, si te hubieras tomado la pastilla que te dí, ahora no estuvieras comportándote de esa manera tan estúpida… y te guste o no… este gusto que tengo metido me lo sacaré contigo ahora, te guste o no la idea…

Mi corazón se disparó al escuchar eso, escuché unos murmullos fuera del baño, pero mis pies no respondían, Alec me agarraba del pelo fuerte, me dolía tanto que hasta las lágrimas salían por mis ojos.

_ Ale, ale… -le supliqué-. No me hagas esto… me estas lastimando…

Lo vi inclinarse y oler mi cabello como si fuera un demente. Estaba demasiado asustada, no se en que mierda me estaba metiendo cuando me aparté del lado de Edward. Estaba sumamente asustada.

_ Hummm…. ¿siempre hueles así de exquisito, Bella?... eres hermosa… me gustas tanto… pareces una niña especial… -dijo y mi alma se enfrió al momento-. ¿Acaso lo serás?... ¿Quién era ese tipo quien te custodiaba?... ¿acaso es tu custodio?...

_ Alec… -dije y mi voz salió en un susurro, tenía miedo-.

_ Luego que disfrutemos el momento quiero que le digas algo a tu padre… -yo abrí los ojos como platos-. Dile que mi padre, el ex embajador, le manda saludos… si no sabe quien es… -dijo mientras tiraba mas de mi cabello, yo jadee de dolor mientras mis lagrimas salían a chorros de mis ojos-. Dile que su apellido es _**Vulturis**_… -sonrió-. Seguro que le recordará de inmediato…

Y en ese momento sonó un golpe contundente en la puerta, cosa que hizo que Alec y yo miráramos a la puerta de golpe, al escuchar la voz de Edward al otro lado sentí que el cielo se me abrió, Alec sin darse cuenta soltó mi agarré.

_ ¡_MALDITA SEA, ¿EN DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁ ISABELLA?_

Dijo Edward desde el otro lado y yo aproveché el aturdimiento de Alec y de un empellón aparté a Alec quien traspilló y calló al suelo, yo corrí hacia la puerta y con mis puños cerrados golpe frenéticamente la puerta pidiéndole ayuda a Edward. No me importaba que mis manos se lastimaran, golpeaba la puerta con ambas manos, estaba asustada. Ví que movían de manera frenética el pomo de la puerta y allí fue que me dí cuenta de que la puerta debía estar asegurada por fuera. Yo comencé a sollozar. La voz de Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta reflejaba preocupación.

_ ¡Bella Tranquilízate, te voy a sacar de ahí!... –lo escuché decir en un tono alto, mis manos temblaban-.

Afuera debían haber varias personas, los escuchaba discutir, pero porque rayos no habrían la puerta de una maldita vez. Fue cuando sentí que Alec me tomó del brazo de manera brusca apartándome de la puerta y haciendo que casi cayera al suelo.

_ ¡Suéltame, suéltame!... ¡No me toques, infeliz!... –le grité mientras me zafaba de su agarre, seguro que me quedarían marcas, y corriendo me acerqué a la encimera, reaccionando de puro impulso, tomé la botella que estaba sobre ella y me giré, ya Alec iba para arriba de mí y solo atiné con pegarle la botella en la cabeza, lo ví dar dos pasos hacia atrás, la botella se hizo añico, haciendo que una parte quedara en mis manos, yo con los ojos abiertos como platos me horroricé de lo que había hecho, la sangre salía a montó de su cabeza y aquello me terminó de tumbar, de manera automática solté el pedazo de botella que me quedaba en mis manos y esta aterrizó en el piso volviéndose pedacitos, aquello fue en segundos, ví a Alec caer en el piso inconciente y yo corrí hacia la esquina del baño llorando fuertemente, mientras mi mente me torturaba fuertemente _"lo mataste, Bella, lo mataste, Bella, eres una asesina, eres una asesina"_. Me dejé caer sentada en el suelo y escuché aquel disparó pero no levanté mi vista, solo miraba a Alec tirado en el suelo inconciente, con un charco de sangre cerca de su cabeza, veía todo borroso, imagino que por las lagrimas, estaba en shock, fue cuando sentí aquel calor tocar mi mejilla, mi cara giró muy lentamente para toparse con aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas llenos de hálito, su voz aterciopelada llegó hasta mi corazón.

_ Señorita…

No entendí que me pasó, pero su voz me desarmó y en ese momento sentí que el podía darme lo que necesitaba, aliento, lo abrasé como si mi vida dependiera de él, mis brazos rodearon su cuello, hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y me dejé consolar, Edward me abrazó fuertemente, rodeó mi cintura, mientras se acomodaba a mi lado, yo lloré como nunca había llorado frente a nadie, Edward acariciaba mi espalda suavemente, acariciaba el tope de mi cabeza, su abrazo se sentía tan bien, su olor, su calor todo él, me hizo desarmarme mas y querer que no se apartara ni un momento de mí, lo necesitaba, y él, a pesar de lo mal que me comportaba con él, volvía a salvarme de mi revoltijo.

_ Shhhh, tranquila… -me susurró al oído suavemente sin dejar de acariciar mi espalda-. Todo esta bien, pequeña… shhh, ya pasó…

Sabía que mi cuerpo temblaba. Lentamente me aparté de él y lo miré a los ojos. En realidad tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta de la pregunta que iba a hacerle.

_ ¿Lo Maté?... –era una asesina, él sin apartar su mirada profunda de mis ojos, llevó sus manos a mi cara para tratar de eliminar las lagrimas que me caían en la mejilla, era imposible, porque ellas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, su roce me quemaba, su caricia suave me embobó, su respuesta y su sonrisa de lado me dejó algo aturdida-.

_ No sabía que hacer… -dije temblando al recordar la evidente amenaza de Alec-. Solo traté de defenderme, no quería lastimarlo… me quería obligar a…

Dios. El miedo invadió nuevamente mi cuerpo, dándome una sacudida de dolor que no podía soportar, y al saber que solo en los brazos de Edward hace unos momentos me había sentido segura fue lo que me llevó a volver a abrazarlo, Edward nuevamente correspondió mi abrazo, no permitiendo que me rompiera, cosa que desde hace muchos años era una costumbre en mí. (ver la foto en el blogs)

EY! Niñas de mi alma, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, porque por las estadísticas que llevo, aunque la mayoría no me dejan sus comentarios, se que esta historia la siguen muchas personas, solo les digo que se animen a escribir, me pongo contenta cada vez que leo sus mensajes. Para la que quería más acción con Edward y Bella, ya vieron, quisiera saber que les pareció la forma de Bella aferrarse a Edward. Veremos que pasa ahora, prometo no tardarme con la publicación. Tal vez la semana que viene.

Ahora, agradecimientos especiales a: lucylucy, Dolce Ariana valentina Argotti, irenegm8, IreneCullen17, Vampire's Heart, Dannyforeverbye, janalez, janalez, nomigo, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, Dannyforeverbye, Tandr3a29, claudia cullen xD, little Alice Cullen , MARY, nany87, Pauli9117, madaswan, y todas aquellas que me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas, a las anónimas, gracias.

Nos estaremos leyendo mas tarde en acaecimientos universitarios.


	10. Reconociendo

CAPITULO IX.

RECONOCIENDO.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Sentirla entre mis brazos tan frágil, me hacia querer sostenerla, la abrasé de tal manera que nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos como si fueran unos, solo que al estar sentados no podía acercarla tanto como hubiese querido, sentí unos toquecitos en mi hombro que me hicieron apartarme un poco de ella y levantar el rostro, para ver a Jasper parado junto a nosotros, sentí a Bella levantar el rostro también, estábamos tan sumergidos en nuestra burbuja personal, que no nos dimos cuenta de que habían mas de 6 oficiales de seguridad en el baño. El chico ya no estaba en el suelo, y junto a Jasper había otro señor vestido de manera formal, quien nos veía fijamente a Isabella y a mí.

_ Oficial, Cullen… -dijo Jasper y yo frunciendo el seño miré a la señorita mientras me ponía de pies, ella me miraba fijamente, noté que su cuerpo temblaba todavía y vi que cuando vió que me estaba poniendo de pies, puso una alarma en sus ojos, ¿sería posible que no quería que me apartara de ella?... "_no pienses babosadas, Edward"… _Me dije yo mismo, mentalmente. Sin terminar de pararme del todo, me volví a acuclillar frente a ella y me incliné para acercarme a su oído, y susurrarle.

_ Shhh… tranquila, todo va a estar bien, en unos segundos yo mismo te saco de aquí…

_ No me dejes sola, Edward… -dijo ella, seguro que a ella si la habían escuchado los dos hombres que estaban cerca de nosotros, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, la pobre estaba muy asustada-.

_ No lo voy a hacer… -ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos-.

_ Alice… ¿en donde está Alice?... –dijo muy preocupada por su amiga, la voz de Jasper, fue seria, rotunda-.

_ Ella está bien… -La señorita y yo lo miramos desde el suelo-. Ya la mandé a que la llevaran a uno de los autos… yo mismo la llevaré a su casa… -Isabella respiró mas tranquila-. Cullen… -Jasper volvió a llamarme, yo miré a Isabella-.

_ Déme un segundo, quédese aquí mismo…

Me puse de pies, y para mi sorpresa ella me obedeció, Jasper, el señor que lo acompañaba y yo nos apartamos un poco de ella.

_ El señor Cam, es el propietario del Pub… -me lo presentó Jasper y él me extendió la mano, ambos nos saludamos-. No tenía conocimiento de que la señorita, fuere la hija del presidente…

_ De ser así esto nunca lo hubiere permitido… -dijo él, mientras Jasper y yo le mirábamos fijamente-. Nunca me ha gustado que mi bar se vea involucrado en ningún tipo de escándalo…

Oh, oh.

_ Aguarde… -le dije yo seriamente-. ¿_Ha dicho escándalo_?... -por ningún motivo iba a permitir que la señorita volviera a tener problemas con su padre-.

_ Por supuesto… -dijo el señor y noté en su tono de voz que algo le molestaba-. Ahora mismo sus más de 20 oficiales, tienen paralizado todo el lugar y qué de mencionar que han cerrado las puertas impidiéndoles la salida a todos mis clientes… prácticamente tienen el lugar acordonado, como si se tratase de una escena del crimen…

Noté como miró de manera fulminante por encima de mi hombro, supuse que debía de ser a Isabella a quien mirada de esa manera, yo me moví solo un poco, impidiéndole que volviera a mirarla, él me miró a mí.

_ La verdad, lo sentimos… -dijo Jasper-. Pero todo lo que importa acá, es la seguridad de la señorita Swan… automáticamente la saquemos a ella de aquí, todo volverá a la normalidad…

_ ¿Normalidad?... –dijo él mirando a Jasper-. No creo que los paparazzi abandonen este lugar por días…

Yo me molesté sin mediar mis palabras.

_ Un momento, señor Cam… la prensa no debe enterarse de lo sucedido, sacaremos a la señorita Swan lo mas discretamente por la parte de atrás…

El señor sonrió con burla, mientras hablaba.

_ Dudo que esto no salga en primera plana mañana, los curiosos ya deben saber lo sucedido…

_ Pues mire a ver como usted evita que eso pase… -dije molesto, la verdad el tipo me estaba acabando con mi autocontrol-. Porque no imagino que a usted le agrade de que se le clausure el lugar por haber permitido la entrada de _menores_, y no obstante a eso, permitir en ellos el consumo de alcohol y _estupefacientes_, la verdad ya me gustaría ver la reacción del presidente cuando sepa lo ocurrido… -me sonreí con burla al ver que el hombre habría los ojos como platos ante lo que yo decía-. No creo que solo se trate de la clausura de este lugar, usted estará involucrado hasta el cuello…

Al mirar a Jasper, noté en su mirada algo que no pude descifrar, él me miraba fijamente mientras estaba cruzado de brazos.

_ Bien… veré que invento, no se sabrá que la hija del presidente estuvo en este lugar, solo necesito que saquen lo mas rápido posible a su seguridad de mi local, eso llama mas la tensión de todos…

Yo no le dije nada al tipo, solo miré a Jasper.

_ ¿Te encargas?... yo llevaré a Isabella a la casa blanca…

Jasper solo movió una sola vez la cabeza positivamente, y lo hizo lentamente, no me importaba que estuviera pensando en ese momento, solo giré en mis talones, Bella estaba parada y con sus brazos se abrazaba a ella misma, ambos nos miramos a los ojos, mientras yo me acercaba a ella, al llegar a ella, noté que ya no lloraba, pero que por su cara estaba descompuesta. Escuché al señor decirle a alguien que nos indicara en donde quedaba la puerta trasera, yo sin mediar rechazo o cualquier reacción por Isabella, me agaché un poco, colocando mi brazo por detrás de sus rodillas, y suavemente la cargué entre mis brazos, como si se tratara de una bebé, ella inmediatamente rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, yo miré al tipo que aparentemente era uno de los seguridad del lugar y este con la cara me indicó que le siguiera, tres de los oficiales nuestros me siguieron a mí. Caminaba con Bella entre mis brazos, quien no votaba su posición, sentía su respiración chocar con la piel de mi cuello y la verdad la sensación que me provocaba aquello era agradable. El tipo delante de nosotros, un oficial de los nuestros detrás de él, luego yo con Isabella, y dos oficiales, pisándome los talones a mí, entramos a un pasillo largo y algo oscuro. Al salir por la puerta, inmediatamente divisé un auto de lo nuestros. Estacionado en la misma puerta trasera del local.

(Ver foto en el blogs) Yo, al vernos en la oscuridad, en donde no había personas, más que nosotros, rápidamente me acerqué al auto, la llamé mientras la bajaba suavemente.

_ Señorita… -le susurré, mientras la estabilizaba en el piso, ella buscó mis ojos y noté que estaba como ida, en ese momento temí de que también estuviera drogada, estábamos bajo la mirada fija de los oficiales, el auto estaba encendido, por lo que supuse que había un chofer, metería a Isabella en el asiento trasero y yo subiría al de copiloto, al lado del chofer-. Ande… suba al auto… -dije mientras le abría la puerta, ella se mojó los labios, con preocupación mientras que sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse, yo preocupado di un paso hacia ella acercándome-. ¿Qué sucede, acaso se siente mal?...

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente, mientras tragaba, yo me estaba preocupando por su manera de comportarse, era evidente que algo le preocupaba.

_ Alice estará bien… -le susurré mientras sin darme cuenta le tomaba la mano y se la apretaba-. El mismo oficial Whitlock la llevará a su casa, ande suba, que solo esperan por usted…

Al ella pestañar las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, yo tragué en seco mientras miraba para el lado, delante de ella, metí mi mano derecha en mi bolsillo y saqué mi celular, sabía que ella me estaba mirando, pero yo seguí con mi mirada hacia la nada, mientras hablé por el aparato.

_ Dios!... –gritó Emmet de otro lado, se escuchaba bastante molesto-. ¡¿Cuándo mierdas entenderás que el maldito celular que cargas es para que lo tomes?... ¿Cómo está Bella?...

_ Emmet, la señorita Swan está bien y fuera de peligro, ya vamos para la casa, solo te llamaba para que arregles las cosas, el presidente no debe de enterarse de esto… por favor… -le supliqué-. Convoca a los oficiales, solo se trató de un susto, nada de esto estará en oídos de la prensa, solo explícale, que fue… no lo sé, invéntale lo que quieras…

_ Descuida… -dijo Emmet y yo agradecí que estuviera mas calmado-. Ya de eso me encargo yo…

_ Hablamos… -dije y luego cerré el teléfono. La miré y ella miraba sus zapatos, estaba demasiada pensativa y muy callada para mi gusto, seré masoquista-. Venga… -dije dándole un jaloncito con la mano que le tenía agarrada, sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella me miró y yo la guié hacia el auto, pero noté que ella al entrar al auto, no soltó mi mano, haciendo que yo me viera obligado a entrar detrás con ella, no puse objeción, y vimos que otro oficial ocupó el asiento del copiloto, el auto se puso en marcha de inmediato, Bella se rodó para acercarse mas a mi cuerpo, haciendo que los laterales de nuestras caderas se unieran, yo lo miré y ella se acomodó recostando su cabeza de mi hombro, aquello me descolocó y lo único que hice que de manera torpe abriera los brazos y rodeara su espalda, ella se acomodó entre mis brazos, su nariz estaba justo encima de mi corazón, yo le miraba fijamente, su pelo estaba mas alborotado de lo que lo llevaba cuando salimos de la casa, ella subió sus piernas al asiento, colocándolas inclinadas, una encima de la otra, provocando que la faldita que llevaba subiera un poco mas y las botas largas que llevaba bajaran, dejándome apreciar un poco sus hermosas piernas blanca. ( **ver foto de la vestimenta de bella esa noche, si no se acuerdan lo que llevaba puesto**).

_ Edward… -dijo ella en un susurro, y mi nombre en sus labios se escuchó hermoso, yo bajé mi mirada, ella seguía mirando hacia abajo, sin mirarme a la cara-.

_ Ordene, señorita… -yo también hablé en un susurro-.

El silencio en el auto era inmenso.

_ Nuevamente GRACIAS… -ella levantó su rostro, para mirarme a los ojos, ambos nos mirábamos fijamente, luego de unos diez segundos obligué a mi voz salir-.

_ Descuide… no debe agradecerme el que cumpla con mi trabajo…

Noté que por su rostro, en solo dos segundos, pasaron un sin número de expresiones: _decepción_, _dolor_, y… la que predominó fue la _indiferencia_. Ella lentamente se fue apartando de mí. Y yo la odié por eso.

_ Es cierto… -dijo entre dientes, no molesta si no pensativa-. No debería darle las gracias, si no solo haberle dicho que: _ha hecho un buen trabajo_…

Ella se apartó de mí de tal manera, que entre nosotros otra persona podía sentarse de lo más desahogado, ella recostó su cabeza de la puerta, mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el ventanal. Yo me acomodé de manera que no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Mi mente estaba tan contrariada. No sabía que era lo que me estaba sucediendo, pero la verdad es que el haber estado con mi nariz en el cuello de Edward, me había hecho sentir un sin números de sensaciones inigualables, me gustaba en demasía su olor, y qué decir de que me tuviera tan cercana a él. Entre sus brazos, me sentía tan segura. Su forma dulce en la que por ocasiones me trataba me hacían sentir especial. Cuando nuestras manos se unieron sentí un cosquilleo agradable que bailó en mi piel, me agradaba, Edward me agradaba. No quería sentirme vulnerable, no quería apreciarlo, no quería que me agradara, porque la verdad la forma en que me hizo entender que no le importaba ni un pito, que solo estaba haciendo _su maldito trabajo_, fue como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el centro del estómago. Sin duda debería tratarlo como un puto oficial más, ni siquiera podía darle la cabida de ser mi amigo, como lo había sido Emmet, porque la verdad es que la actitud arrogante que tenía Edward me desesperaba. Sentí algo tibio tomar mi mano, y lentamente giré a ver mi mano, que estaba sobre el asiento del auto, para toparme con su mano, las miré por unos segundos volviendo a disfrutar del calor que provocaba en mi el contacto con su piel, y luego levanté mi vista hacia él, quien ya tenía la puerta abierta, él me miraba con el seño fruncido.

_ ¿Entramos?... -dijo y yo solo atiné a ponerme en movimiento, me rodé para salir por la misma puerta por la que había salido Edward, nuestras manos no se separaron, Edward era quien me la tenía agarrada, y yo no hice nada por apartarla, estábamos en el garaje de la casa blanca, Edward caminó rumbo a las escaleras, y yo fruncí el seño al ver que no usaríamos el ascensor, no dije nada, a pesar que eran tres pisos. Él subía delante de mí y yo iba justo detrás de él, cuando nos faltaban dos escaleras él se detuvo haciendo que yo frenara al chocar con su espalda, él se giró y yo, de manera inconciente, subí al escalón en el que estaba él, provocando que ambos estuviéramos mas cerca. Lo ví tragar en seco, era evidente que mi cercanía le molestaba.

_ ¿Por qué se ha detenido?...

(Ver foto en el blogs)

_ ¿Qué pasó dentro de ese baño?...

Su pregunta me dejó fuera de base. Le miré a los ojos. Él continuó.

_ Alice… era evidente que había tomado algún tipo de droga, ¿usted…

_ No tomé nada… -lo ví respirar con alivio-. Y no pasó nada en el baño, solo estaba desesperada, pero gracias a dios usted llegó en el momento indicado…

_ Bien… -dijo él sajando el tema, cuando iba a girarse para subir el otro escalón, yo de manera impulsiva lo tomé del brazo deteniendo su caminar, él me miró algo confundido-.

_ Espera, Edward…

_ Diga…

_ Puedes llamarme Bella, no me sigas tratando de usted… -la mirada que me dio me hizo callar de golpe… ¿_Cómo describirla?_... su ceño estaba fruncido y me miraba de una manera como si lo que trataba era ver dentro de mí.

(Ver foto en el blogs)

Bajé la mirada tratando de romper el contacto con sus ojos, su voz me hizo levantar la mirada y volver a mirarlo.

_ ¿Me está autorizando a tutearla?... –dijo él sin dejar de mirarme profundamente, la verdad tenía que sincerizarme conmigo misma, la mirada que Edward me estaba dando me estaba poniendo nerviosa, dios, si que Edward era hermoso, le mantuve la mirada pero solo para fijarme bien en sus rasgos, Edward debía de ser muy joven, sin duda estaba guapísimo, y su actitud desafiante hacía que me llamara mas la atención, no entendía porque mierda debía sentirme segura en sus brazos, no se porque mierda tenia que agradarme su olor, por que puta razón, cuando me tocaba sentía que todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, en ese momento sentí que su mano seguía unida a la mía, y aquello era agradable, las palabras de Alice golpearon mi mente en ese momento: "_No debes de preocuparte, Bella… al fin de cuenta… comprendo si me dices que besa tan bueno, como se ve… eres joven… si quieres tirártelo, hazlo… al fin de cuenta… no me parece que le regales tu virginidad a Jake…_" mis ojos de manera voluntaria bajaron a sus labios, sin duda alguna, Alice tenía razón al decir que besaba tan bueno como lo era él, y eso que ella no lo había besado, Edward me permitió nadar en mis pensamientos sin siquiera interrumpir, ¿Por qué cohibirme de algo que moría por volver a repetir?... sus labios… debía volver a probarlos…

_ ¿Señorita?... -dijo y yo lo miré a los ojos-.

_ Si. Le doy autorización para que me tutee, al fin de cuenta solo soy una adolescente… y sigue en pie el hecho de que hagamos las paces… vamos…

Dije subiendo las escaleras, solté su mano y lo dejé detrás, llegamos al piso en donde se encontraba mi habitación, sentía a Edward detrás de mí, al llegar a mi puerta, giré el pomo y me detuve. La verdad… sabía lo que pasaría cuando entrara a mi habitación. Mi vida era un maldito fiasco e iba a caer, como de costumbre me pasaba cuando me sentía sola, era algo de lo que extrañaba de Emmet, ya que fueron muchas las veces que siendo mi custodio nos encerrábamos en mi habitación y yo descargaba mis frustraciones con él, la verdad no entendía qué había hecho para ganarme esta vida a la que estaba destinada a sufrir. Me sentía tan sola, tan bacía… tan NADA…

_**Edward Pov.**_

Ella giró el pomo, y aunque la puerta cedió la ví frenar su caminar, como si temiera entrar, yo solo me detuve detrás de ella, esperando que entrara a su habitación y yo así poder marcharme a la mía, la verdad es que me sentía agotado mentalmente. Ella seguía de espalda a mí. Estaba tan pensativa que preferí no interrumpirla y giré sobre mis talones para ir rumbo al ascensor, solo di cuatro pasos, porque al escuchar que me llamaba me detuve y me giré hacia ella.

_ Edward, espera…

Al girarme ví que ella me miraba con los ojos como si tuviera miedo de algo. Una de sus manos estaba sobre sus labios, como si se fuera a morder las uñas, su mirada no me gustó, no solo se trataba de miedo, si no que algo la torturaba. (Ver foto en el blogs) La verdad es que esa niña iba a ser mi maldita perdición, ya que en ese momento su actitud arrogante y presumida desaparecía, dejándome ver lo frágil y delicada que era ella, la ví tan mal que en ese momento, quise sostenerle y decirle que yo estaba con ella, lentamente me acerqué a ella, quien me miraba con esos posos de chocolates tan profundos que me hicieron perderme en ellos, tenía que ser cuidadoso, la verdad es que Isabella era tan impredecible, que no sabría como podía reaccionar a mi cercanía.

_ ¿Qué sucede, señorita?... -le dije en un susurro una vez frente a ella, ella seguía sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos-.

_ ¿Puedes quedarte un momento conmigo?...

Yo abrí mis ojos alarmados, debía de estaba soñando, ella reaccionó alarmada ante mi expresión.

_ Disculpa, olvídalo, olvídalo… puedes retirarte a descansar…

Ella iba a entrar a su habitación cuando yo reaccioné.

_ No hay problema señorita… puedo quedarme un momento con usted, si así lo quiere…

Ella me miró y sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y ambos entramos, segunda vez que entraba allí, pero al parecer esta vez era bien recibido, ambos nos sentamos en los sofá, ella se giró mientras se sentaba a mi lado, la ví quitarse las botas, yo no podía apartar mi mirada de ella. Subió una de sus piernas al mueble y se sentó sobre ella. Se sentó de lado para mirarme de frente.

_ Lo siento… -dijo mientras me miraba-. Es patético que lo admita, pero no tengo ganas de dormir y tampoco quiero quedarme sola en estas cuatros paredes… la verdad… -la ví detenerse, tragar en seco y bajar su mirada a sus piernas, mi mano derecha inconcientemente se levantó, la coloqué en su barbilla y levanté su rostro, para así poder mirar sus ojos, aquellos que tanto me gustaban-.

_ Tranquila… todos, en algún momento, sentimos que nuestra vida es miserable… -le sonreí un poco, mientras nos miramos a los ojos, los de ella estaban bastante aguados, estaba seguro que las lagrimas no tardarían de salir de ellos-.

_ No puedes entender, mi vida hace unos años era normal… -dijo y veía como de manera inconciente abrazaba su cuerpo-. Iba al instituto, compartía con mis padres, tenía amigos, tenía una vida normal, pero desde que mi padre ganó esa maldita elecciones, mi vida se fue por un abismo, estoy completamente sola, Edward… ¿crees justo que necesite pedirte a ti, a quien apenas conozco, que te quedes conmigo por temor a quedarme sola?... odio todo esto, no me quedará otra opción, que reconocer que solo estoy segura en esta maldita casa, solo hago salir para complicar mas las cosas… yo solo quiero tener una vida normal… ser una chica común y corriente…

_ Eso es imposible… -dije en un susurro y me quise morder la lengua por ser tan poco discreto, ella me miró a los ojos-. No importa que no seas la hija del presidente, igual… no podrías ser común y corriente…

Ambos nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos a los ojos, sin decir nada.

_ Edward… -dijo ella y ví que se mordió el labio inferior y yo quise separarlos con mis dedos, CLARO, que no lo hice, ella continuó-. Tengo miedo… -confesó-.

Yo fruncí el seño.

_ ¿Miedo a qué?...

_ Alec… -me miró con preocupación-. El chico al que casi mato en aquel baño, me dijo algo, que en verdad me preocupa…

Sentí que mi corazón se estaba acelerando. Ella continuó bajo mi alarmada mirada.

_ Me dijo que… le dijera a Charlie que… su padre, quien es ex embajador de no se que, le mandaba saludos… -yo cerré los ojos al darme cuenta en el peligro que se había encontrado ella, Isabella continuó-. Su apellido es… ¿Vulturis?... –dijo al parecer al no recordar mucho-.

Al escuchar el apellido, inmediatamente vino a mi mente la imagen de aquel chico demente en la plaza, mierda, mierda, mierda, volé del mueble, mientras tiraba de mis cabellos de manera inconciente, dios, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?... recordaba perfectamente el temor del presidente al Emmet mencionar aquel apellido, que tan en peligro estaba esta niña, debía hablar con Emmet lo mas antes posible. Por nada del mundo permitiría que Isabella volviera a verse expuesta a ningún tipo de peligro.

_Ey, Hola de nuevo, aquí con un nuevo Capi… ¿Qué les pareció?... vemos que Bella va bajando la guarda con su custodio…_

_Agradecimientos a: _

_**Claudia**__** cullen xD**__, gracias por tu comentario, y me agrada que hayas mencionado las fotos, porque la verdad a mí me gusta verlas, porque me imagino las imágenes súper nítidas, y en verdad cuando releo los capi antes de publicarlos, a veces también suspiro con Edward, la verdad si que es tierno._

_**lOrEn cUllEn**__, veras que la historia seguirá poniéndose cada vez mas interesante, gracias por leer._

_**Dannyforeverbye**__, si vemos que al menos bella ya admite que Edward le gusta, gracias por tu comentario_

_**lucylucy**__, hola amiga y sobre tu pregunta de que si entre Alice y Jasper? Pues no se, veremos a ver que pasó mientras este la lleva de regreso a su casa en el próximo capitulo nos enteraremos, y respecto a Edward siiiii, siempre en el momento indicado, besos y nos estaremos leyendo.._

_**Gab'sSwanC.**__, no te me desesperes, al menos vemos que ya Bella va bajando la guardia con Edward, pienso que no debe de faltar mucho para un Segundo beso, besos y gracias por tomar segundos de tu tiempo en escribirme…_

_**janalez**__, tienes razón menos mal que Edward llegó justo a tiempo, Gracias._

_A todas gracias por dejarme saber que les va pareciendo la historia, y si quieren un capitulo rapidito solo anímense en dejar sus comentarios, GRACIAS a las que me siguen, a las que me agregan a sus favoritos y las que envían sus alertas. Besos y gracias…_


	11. Nuevos Sentimientos

_Al escuchar el apellido, inmediatamente vino a mi mente la imagen de aquel chico demente en la plaza, mierda, mierda, mierda, volé del mueble, mientras tiraba de mis cabellos de manera inconciente, dios, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?... recordaba perfectamente el temor del presidente, al Emmet mencionar aquel apellido, que tan en peligro estaba esta niña, debía hablar con Emmet lo mas antes posible. Por nada del mundo permitiría que Isabella volviera a verse expuesta a ningún tipo de peligro._

CAPITULO X.

NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Estaba en la cama cuando sentía unas suaves caricias por mi bajo vientre, dejé los ojos cerrados y disfruté de la corriente de electricidad que esas caricias provocaban en mi cuerpo, me moví quedando acostada boca arriba y sentí que unos labios calientes, suaves y mojados recorrían mi cuello, sentí unos fuertes brazos moverme de tal manera, que la suave cama que yacía bajo de mi espalda desapareció haciendo que yo abriera los ojos, los abrí de golpe cuando reconocí de inmediato aquél color de pelo cobrizo, era Edward quien se encontraba acostado en mi cama vestido solo con unos pantalones de pijama, recordé que la noche anterior me había echado a la cama, toda deprimida, mientras Edward se recostaba del espaldar de la cama y me acariciaba suavemente el pelo, tal vez se había quedado dormido, pues mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que Edward se estaba acomodando en la cama mientras me acostaba encima de él, yo abrí mis piernas y me acomodé ahorcajadas sobre él, sus grandes y fuertes manos reposaban en la parte baja de mi espalda, de manera que quedé pegada completamente a él, pudiendo sentir cada centímetro de su piel pegada a la mía. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, me miraban fijamente, mientras yo sentí como con sus manos apretó más fuerte su agarre en mi espalda, de manera que me pegó más a él, aún más de lo que ya lo estaba. Y fue en ese preciso momento, cuando sentí su miembro, el cual estaba bastante rígido. Debido a la posición su miembro rozó directamente mi sexo, el cual solo estaba cubierto por unos panticitos, los cuales se empaparon en ese momento, ya que sentí que me mojé de una manera vergonzosa, mi cuerpo recibió una descarga eléctrica y todo se concentraba justo ahí, en mi centro. Un suspiro salió de mis labios, mientras que de manera involuntaria comencé a moverme sobre él, provocando una deliciosa fricción entre ambos sexos, Edward no se quedó quieto y embistió contra mí, provocando que jadeara y que me calentara de una manera inigualable, era mi primera experiencia sexual (con otra persona), y la verdad estaba tan a gusto de que fuera con él, porque Edward me gustaba y mucho, me sentía tan mojada y con tantas ganas de más, Edward siguió estimulándose contra mi sexo, provocándome con sus embistes, descargas de placer por todo mi cuerpo y un cosquilleo en mi centro, embestía como si en verdad ambos estuviéramos desnudos y me estuviera penetrando. Yo incliné mi cabeza para esconderla en su cuello y fue cuando escuché sus bajos gemidos en mi oído, en ese momento solo me importaba él y lo que me estaba provocando, Edward era inigualable. Yo también movía mis caderas, disfrutando de su miembro el cual estaba como una maldita piedra, era inmenso y agradable. Nuestros sexos se friccionaban a tal manera que los movimientos se iban acelerando, yo me moví de arriba a bajo, mi clítoris también necesitaba atención. Y cuando la recibió, un Jadeo demasiado fuerte salió de mis labios. Estaba tan excitada que solo quería que él con una de sus manos echara a un lado mis pantys y me penetrara de una vez por todas, con su duro miembro. Moví más fuerte mis caderas, y otro gemido se desbandó de mis labios. Sentía que justo en mi centro se estaba armando una burbuja que en cualquier momento podría aventarse de manera violenta. Edward bajó sus manos a mis nalgas, para moverme él mismo contra él. Los movimientos de ambos iban acelerándose a gran medida, yo me mordí el labio inferior con mucha fuerza, mientras disfrutaba de aquello. Sentí que mi clítoris palpitó. Sentía la humedad desvanecer de mi centro, estaba tan cerca de llegar a un orgasmo fulminante. Su apriete se hizo más profundo, mientras arremetía de manera más reclamante contra mí, y mis caderas se movían lo más rápido que me permitía mi cuerpo.

_ Edward… -gemí su nombre con devoción y él subió su rostro para mirarme, ambos nos miramos a los ojos, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el placer, nunca olvidaría esa mirada-.

La burbuja de mi bajo vientre estaba a punto de explotar, sentía que solo me faltaban segundos para correrme. Mi respiración era superficial y mi clítoris cada vez estaba más sensible. Por los movimientos supe que a él también le faltaba poco, ya que sentía que su miembro latía, haciéndose cada vez más grande. Estaba tan caliente y desesperada por liberarme que con un par de embistes más y podía tocar el cielo con mis propias manos. Dios, dios, dios, ambos nos miramos a los ojos, mientras seguíamos frotándonos con movimientos de arriba abajo, mierda me estaba corriendo y fuertemente.

_ Oh, mierda… Edward… -dije en un jadeo mientras él seguía con la boca entreabierta, aquello era increíble, su mirada no se aparataba de mí-. Edward, por favor... –le supliqué, mientras seguía rozando mi sexo por toda su longitud, él puso los ojos en blanco ante eso y gimió mirándome-. Estoy tan cerca, no vayas a parar…

_ Vamos señorita, córrase... –el muy maldito susurró en mi oído, con su voz ronca, provocando que con la siguiente embestida yo jadeara mientras mi centro comenzó a convulsionar de marea violenta. Igual seguí moviéndome encima de él, pero ya sin poder controlar mis movimientos. Luego de unos segundos, sentí que volvía en mí, y que tras moverse un poco más, él se apretó un poco más y se corrió gimiendo mi nombre. Escucharlo gemir mi nombre era lo más gratificante que había oído.

Escuché unos golpes en la puerta y de manera violenta me senté en la cama, buscando a Edward con los ojos, NO ESTABA, me quedé descolocada aquel sueño había sido tan real que miré mi entrepierna alarmada, y si había tenido un orgasmo. _(Ver Foto en el Blogs)_ No lo podía creer, ¿sueños húmedos?... me quedé sentada en la cama, mientras me pasaba la mano por la cabeza algo descolocada, ¿había tenido un sueño húmedo con mi custodio?... me mordí el labio inferior reprimiendo la sonrisa que quería salir de mis labios, había sido tan real, si eso fue solo un sueño, como sería si fuera real, dios Maldita Alice, ella era la culpable de mis malos pensamientos… cerré los ojos por un momento y aquella mirada oscurecida de Edward volvió a mi memoria… ¿en serio había sido solo un sueño?...

Los golpes de manera insistente tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, mierda, no podía abrir en el estado que estaba, me sentía acalorada, húmeda y muy poco presentada.

_ ¿Quién?... –dije mientras fijaba mi mirada en la puerta cerrada-.

_ ¡¿Desde cuando cierras la puerta con llaves?... –gritó mi madre del otro lado de la puerta, estaba molesta, yo fruncí el seño, no recordaba haberla cerrado con seguro, aunque siendo verdad, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, solo que estaba hablando con Edward, cuando él se retiró me había puesto la pijama y luego me había acostado en mi cama, conciliando el sueño de manera rápida-.

_ ¿Qué quieres mamá?... –dije mientras de manera pesada me ponía de pies-. Acabo de despertar…

_ Pues… cámbiate que te estamos esperando en el despacho… no tardes…

Escuché sus pasos, debido a los largos tacones que debía estar calzando, yo maldije porque gracias a la inoportuna de mi madre, no había seguido disfrutando de Edward y sonriéndome me dirigí al baño.

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Estábamos en el despacho presidencial: Emmet, Jasper, el Presidente (los tres estábamos vestidos de oficiales), La primera dama y yo, en los muebles se encontraban sentado Charlie Swan y su esposa, ellos hablaban entre ellos, mientras que en una esquina, estábamos Emmet, Jasper y Yo. Yo estaba pendiente a que la señorita Isabella entrara por la puerta, ya llevábamos más de 45 minutos esperándola. Mientras esperaba por verla, recordé la noche anterior. Ella había estado muy preocupada. Escuché cuando el ascensor que daba directo al despacho sonó, nos estaba dando el aviso de que alguien llegaba, inmediatamente mié para verla salir por él.

Como siempre, se veía _**hermosa. **__(Ver Foto en el Blogs)___Llevaba puesta un conjunto de camisa y mini falda, por cierto bastante corta, (le recomiendo ver la foto en el blogs) sus piernas a la vista, largas y hermosas y unas zapatillas de tacón con agujas, _(Ver Foto en el Blogs)_ dios, esa niña me iba a matar. La ví que en cuanto salió del ascensor sus ojos buscaron a alguien, deteniéndose al verme a mí, la miré directamente a los ojos, y vi como ella hacia lo mismo con una sonrisa amenazando por salir de sus labios, no se si me equivoco o qué, pero un sonrojo hermoso subió a su rostro haciendo que ella me apartara la mirada algo avergonzada, yo fruncí el seño al no comprender su actitud.

_ Isabella… termina de acercarte… -le dijo su madre al verla, Isabella caminó hacia el sofá en donde ellos se encontraban, y para llegar a ellos, necesitaba pasar por nosotros, sus pasos fueron cortos, ella levantó la mirada cuando iba junto a nosotros, saludó con una sonrisa hermosa a mi hermano Emmet y luego de reojo me miró a mí-.

Ella caminó rumbo a sus padres y se sentó con ellos en el sofá, vi que cuando se iba a sentar se arregló la parte de atrás de la falda como todo una sama, y hasta cruzó las piernas, mis ojos estaban fijas en ella y cada paso que daba, no se porque, pero notaba en ella un dote de sensualidad que no le había visto, y eso me encantaba, toda una niña de clase, muy distinta a aquella muchachita rebelde, repleta de maquillajes, con ropa jipi y fuera de control… en realidad no sabía cual de las dos me gustaba mas. Las palabras de la primera dama me sacaron de mis pensamientos. _(Ver Foto en el Blogs)_

_ Mañana domingo, iremos a la inauguración de unos parques en el centro de Washington…

_ Y… -dijo Isabella frunciendo el seño-. Me parece bien, felicidades por eso, padre, la verdad es que me alegro que cumplas las promesas que hiciste en las elecciones… casi siempre nunca se llevan a cabo…

_ Isabella… -dijo el presidente poniéndose de pies y mirándola fijamente-. Te lo informamos no para que me _felicites_, si no para que sepas que debes de ir con nosotros…

_ ¡¿Qué?... –dijo ella enterrándose en el sofá como si le hubieren dicho que alguien a quien apreciaba se hubiere muerto-. No, no, no… no es necesario que asista a todas esas mierdas, Charlie… es que…

_ ¡Dios!... –gritó el presidente molesto, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada-. ¡Corrige tu vocabulario, niña… y bien… no me importa si te gusta o no, irás con nosotros!…

Yo ví que ella miraba fijamente el suelo, demasiado pensativa, su cara de tristeza era increíble. El presidente todavía molesto miró a mi hermano.

_ Ya sabes como coordinar la seguridad para mañana…

_ Si, señor… -dijo mi hermano-.

_ Oficial Edward Cullen… se que mañana iba a ser su primer domingo libre… pero la inauguración solo será de ocho a once de la mañana, luego podrá salir libre… ¿algún problema?...

Emmet y yo nos miramos solo por un segundo. Ambos sabíamos que mañana era el cumpleaños de Esme, y que ambos habíamos prometido ir con ella, cuando giré mi rostro miré de manera involuntaria a Isabella, quien con sus grandes y hermosos ojos me miraba también con expectativa… ¿sería posible que ella quisiere que yo le acompañara?...

_ Sabe que no hay ningún problema, señor… -le dije mirando al presidente-. Yo estaré aquí siempre que se me necesite…

_ Bien… -dijo la primera dama mientras se paraba del sofá y tomando a Isabella de la mano, la obligó a ponerse de pies con ella-. tú y yo nos vamos a una de esas tiendas exclusivas a buscar algo para mañana… -mientras hablaba se colocaba frente a su hija y le pasaba la mano repetidamente por el cabello, como si la estuviera peinando-. Recuerda que debes estar hermosa, Jacob estará allí… -mientras ella hablaba, al escuchar ese nombre y como su madre veía al chico una rabia intensa se instaló en mi pecho-. Y ustedes dos seguros también llamaran la atención de todos, se ven tan lindos juntos…

_ Mamá por favor… -dijo Isabella evidentemente incomoda por lo que decía su madre-.

_ Vamos… -la señora miró a Emmet-. ¿a quien enviaran con nosotras?...

_ El oficial Edward Cullen es el custodio de Isabella… -dijo el presidente algo fastidiado-. Emmet que designe a dos tres mas… quiero que vayan con la seguridad que necesiten…

_ ¡Por dios papá!... –dijo Isabella exasperada-. ¿En serio es necesario ir con tantos oficiales?... creo que con Edward me basta y sobra…

Ambos nos miramos. Y aquello provocó un silencio demasiado largo entre las personas que se encontraban allí.

_ Isabella… -dijo Emmet y yo giré a mirarlo, la verdad por su postura lo noté algo tenso, en realidad no imagino que lo puso así, ella le miró-. No entiendes la magnitud de la seguridad que deberías estar necesitando… se que Edward solo puede hacer su trabajo y protegerte… pero… es necesario que mientras no arreglemos algunos cabos sueltos que hay por allí, es necesario que nos permitas hacer nuestro trabajo…

Ella me miró de golpe y supe que en ese momento, ella supo, que le había comentado a Emmet algo de lo sucedido anoche, la verdad solo dije lo necesario, tampoco iba ella a pensarse que yo pasaría el tema de los _vulturis_ por alto, estábamos hablando de su seguridad.

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora en donde quiera que vaya tendré que hacerlo con un sin números de Oficiales?...

_ Depende… -dijo Emmet y ella apartó su mirada de mí, para mirar a su padre-.

_ Grandioso Charlie… increíble vida que me has dado… -dijo molesta, vi al presidente llevarse las manos a la cara, mas de lo mismo-.

_ No me digas Charlie, soy tu _**padre**_…

_ Pero no te comportas como tal… -dijo ella exaltada-. ¿es que no entiendes que daría lo que fuere porque mi vida fuera como antes?... ¡quiero seguir yendo al instituto, estoy harta de la institutriz, de estas cuatro paredes, estoy harta de que no pueda ir a un lugar sin que tema por mi vida!...

_ ¡Isabella basta!... –gritó el presidente haciendo que ella callara-. ¡Basta de tus quejas, bastante tengo con la presión por ser el presidente de los Estados Unidos, y cuidar de tu maldita seguridad!...

Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente, el presidente tenía una cara de torturado que hasta a mí me dejó achocado.

_ NO te cansas de quejarte, -dijo la primera dama-. Cualquier niña daría lo que fuere por ser tú… y vamos…

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov. **_

Mamá y yo bajamos por el ascensor, directo al garaje, Edward y Jasper iban con nosotros. Cuando bajé y vi a dos seguridades mas bufé, parecían del escuadrón _**Men In Black,**_ creo que hasta una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en mis labios. Nos dirigimos al mercedes en el que siempre iba mi madre, Edward nos abrió la puerta y mamá y yo nos subimos, Jasper tomó el guía del vehiculo y Edward se sentó a su lado en el copiloto, yo me senté detrás de Jasper y me entretuve todo el camino mirando el perfil de Edward desde atrás, tomé mi apple y conecté las bocinitas y me las puse en los oídos, con mi música rockera tan alta, que creo que mamá que estaba a mi lado la podía escuchar, ya que a pesar de que veía una maldita revista de moda, ella de vez en cuando me miraba con preocupación.

Llegamos a una de las tiendas preferidas de mamá, claro por su exclusividad, ella la adoraba cuando se enteraba de esos eventos a toda prisa, que no le permitían mandar a ser lo que quería. Jasper me abrió la puerta y Edward a mamá, cuando bajé del auto, pude ver al otro auto negro aparcado detrás de nosotros, con el escuadrón de los hombres de negro, chistoso, me sonreí mientras entraba a la tienda detrás de mamá. Jasper y Edward nos pisaban los talones. Al entrar al lugar lo odié de inmediato, mamá parecía encantada al ver a todos los empleados querer besar los pies por donde nosotras cruzábamos. Aquello lo odiaba, no me gustaba ser el centro de atracción, por lo que ignoré a las pequeña cantidad de personas que se encontraban allí y seguí escuchando música, mamá le explicaba a la elegante señora que la atendía que era lo que buscaba para ella y para mí, y ella de inmediato, con una sonrisa estúpida comenzó a mostrarnos sus trapos, yo no le presté atención alguna, ya que al fin de cuentas mamá no me escucharía, ella me vestiría a su antojo como siempre, sonreí al imaginar que el estilo de ropa que me gustaban no lo vendían en este lugar. Sin darme cuenta, ya que la música en mis oídos, me tenia entretenida me dirigí por los pasillos, mirando la ropa de tela súper cara, que se me cruzaba por mi camino, miré hacia arriba y ví que el lugar tenia una segunda planta, me dirigí a los escalones y subí, la verdad es que tal vez y dios me premiaba y encontraba algo que no me desagradara tanto. Al llegar a la segunda planta, comencé a ver los vestidos, hasta llegué a descolgar algunos colgaderos para ver los vestidos completos, moví la cabeza positivamente mientras uno no me pareció tan horrendo, y allí fue que lo sentí. Me sentí observada. Dios es una sensación que no se la deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, el escalofrío que sentí en todo mi cuerpo hizo que el colgadero con todo y el vestido cayera al suelo, yo me giré y mientras me quitaba el aparatito de los oídos miré a todos lados, en ese momento me encontraba en un pasillo, entre dos filas de ropas tendidas a la exhibición, rápidamente miré a la esquina, el miedo que sentí en ese momento no fue normal, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, cuando sentí una sombra que se movió en la esquina, me llevé la mano a la boca para que no saliera el grito que seguro se escucharía en todo el local, di dos pasos hacia atrás, preparándome para correr hacia las escaleras, a sabiendas que me iba a matar en ellas. Cuando di otro paso girándome al mismo tiempo choqué con el pecho de alguien y el corazón me bajó a los pies, reaccioné intentando golpear ese pecho con mis puños, cuando escuché su voz.

_ Ey… señorita… soy yo…

Dios, la sensación de seguridad que sentí al escuchar su voz, me hizo reaccionar aforrándome a sus brazos.

_ Edward!... –lo abracé y mieeeeerda, Edward se quedó achocado en un principio, tanto que abrió sus brazos, para no corresponderme el abrazo, pero cuando sintió que mis manos envolvieron su cintura, a tal punta que entrelacé mis dedos en su espalda, y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, fue que comprendí lo alto que era, acerqué disimuladamente mi nariz a su pecho y aspiré su aroma lo mas que pude, fue cuando empecé a sentir que sus brazos muy, pero muy lentamente envolvían mi cintura, correspondiendo el abrazo y la sensación fue de muerte, sentí una de sus manos apoyarse justo en donde terminaba mi columna y aquello fue suficiente para que todas esas sensaciones sentidas esta mañana, cuando soñaba con él, me golpearan fuertemente, Edward me abrazó y fue lo que necesité para calmarme, ¿Cuánto tiempo duramos allí?, eso ni yo lo se. Su mano casi en mi coxis me estaba quemando y cuando sentí la imperiosa necesidad de que bajara solo un poquito mas su mano, cerré los ojos, y me obligué a separarme, cuando el sintió que me moví un poquito, mientras aparataba mi mano de su cintura, aflojó su agarre, aunque noté que no hizo nada por romper nuestra cercanía, yo tampoco lo hice solo me separé lo suficiente para levantar el rostro y mirarle a la cara, ambos nos miramos sin decir nada. Al menos por la boca, porque si por la mirada eran, ambos deseábamos quedarnos así para siempre. _(Ver Foto en el Blogs)_ Noté que el bajó unos segundos su mirada a mis labios y que luego se obligó a dar un paso hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre nosotros, lo ví tragar en seco. Yo miré hacia el lugar en donde momentos antes, había visto la sombra moverse.

_ ¿Qué sucede?... –dijo Edward entre dientes y yo lo miré-.

_ Estoy paranoica… Edward… ¿me llevarías a casa de Ali?... no he sabido nada de ella desde anoche…

_ Yo la llevo a donde usted mande, señorita…

_ Oh, rayos!... –dije sin paciencia-. Deja las malditas formalidades… si quieres que tolere el tenerte pegado a mi puto trasero desde que me levante… -y hasta en mis sueños, dije por mis adentro-. Deja de llamarme señorita… llámame BEEEELLAAAAAA… -le dije como si fuera un retrasado, noté que una sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios y eso me agradó, debería andar sonriendo en todo momento, eso era una bendición, yo también le sonreí-. Es cierto… tal y que lleguemos a ser amigos… como lo es Emmet…

_ Bueno… -dijo él divertido-. Tal vez, vaya a tener que recordarme de vez en cuando cual es mi puesto… como lo hizo con el Oficial Emmet cuando, me asignó como su custodio… estaba tan enojada que puso distancia de la manera mas arrogante y presumida que he visto en mi vida… ¿dice que son amigos?...

_(Ver Foto en el Blogs)_ Con este hombre iba a ser imposible. Es que si no hubiese sido porque seguía sonriendo de esa maldita forma, juro, que en ese momento si le hubiera recordado cual era su puesto. Yo solo bufé y caminé rumbo a las escaleras, dejándolo detrás de mí, mientras le daba las instrucciones.

_ Bajamos y le diré a mi madre que estoy descompuesta… nos vamos en el auto, y Jasper que se vaya con mamá…

_ ¿Le va a creer que está descompuesta?... –dijo a mis espaldas cuando íbamos bajando las esclareas-.

_ Me importa muy poco lo que mi Reneé crea, o me deja ir o le hago uno de esos berrinches, los cuales ella odia sobre manera…

.

.

.

Hola a todas, Gracias me alegra el recibimiento que le han dado a esta loca historia, gracias a las chicas que se toman su tiempo en dejarme sus comentarios.

Gracias en especial a: **Lucylucy**, sobre la pregunta que me hiciste te dejare un mensaje privado, gracias por tu fiel seguimiento Besos y abrazos, amiga… **a****rosita****clavel****Cullen,**¿verdad que esta bueno el blog? A mi en realidad me gusta mucho lo de las fotos, y gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos… **Dannyforeverbye,**gracias por seguir mi historia, hazme saber si te está gustando el giro que está dando la historia… HOLA **panchita****16,**estabas algo perdida y sobre el beso, será muuuuy pronto, besos…**serenitysey**BIENVENIDA! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la historia, estoy actualizando semanal, claro siempre y cuando el trabajo me lo permita, y en cuanto a Renne yo también la odio a veces, besos y abrazos, gracias por leer… **Janalez** gracias por tu comentario y tenias razón después de esto la relación entre Bella y Edward va mejorando, aunque de Bella no se sabe que esperar, GRACIAS POR LEER… **Vampire's****Heart** si te digo que me has hecho buscar la canción All I Wanted de Paramore y SUBTITULADA porque no se ingles, quería saber porque relacionaste la historia con esa canción y me pareció adecuada, gracias por tu comentario y a ver que piensas de este capitulo.

BESOS Y GRACIAS A TOOOOODAS!...

_**Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia, besos y abrazos…**_


	12. ¿Celos?

_**CAPITULO XI.**_

_**¿CELOS?...**_

_**Edward Pov.**_

Me estacioné justo frente de la casa que Isabella me estaba indicando. Era una casa bastante grande, llegué a la conclusión de que Alice era una niña de clase media alta. Isabella esperó que yo me desmontara y le abriera la puerta, le extendí la mano para que ella saliera y recibió mi ayuda. Yo cerré la puerta y la miré, ella me sonrió.

_ Entra conmigo… no te quedes acá afuera…

Ni siquiera llegamos a tocar el timbre, cuando una señora con una sonrisa inmensa nos abrió la puerta.

_ ¡Bella!... –dijo abrazando a Isabella de una manera exagerada, noté que Bella se tensó, yo me quedé a espaldas de ella, cuando la señora soltó al fin a la señorita, vi que me miró de abajo a arriba-.

_ Él es Edward Cullen… -dijo Bella a secas, mientras sentía que estaba algo incomoda, la señora se acercó a mí y me abrazó dejándome estupefacto-. Es la señora Alma Brandon, la madre de Alice…

Yo mismo me despegué a la señora de encima, ya que a diferencia de cuando abrazaba a la señorita, conmigo no se le veían las intenciones de apartarse, fui lo mas caballeroso posible.

_ ¿Es uno de tu seguridad, muñeca?...

Yo miré a Bella y esta me sonreía con un tono de disculpa en el rostro.

_ Si… -dijo ella en un susurro-.

_ ¡Dios, es que acaso tu padre saca a los oficiales de una revista de modelos!... –dijo subiendo los brazos hacia el cielo, luego me miró como si quisiera comerme con los ojos-. Ese grandote y fuertote que antes te seguía a todos sitios, santa madre, anoche el rubio seriezote y de poca paciencia que trajo a Alice y ahora este guapote con este color de pelo tan sexys y esos ojos de ese color tan hermoso… puros modelos…

_ ¿Sra. Alma… está Ali en casa?... es que voy apurada con el tiempo…

_ Claro, no se ha levantado hoy… suban a su habitación…

_ Vamos, Edward… -me dijo Bella y yo le miré mientras con duda le negué con la cabeza-.

_ Disculpe, señorita… pero imagino que querrá un poco de privacidad con su amiga…

_ ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte acá abajo?...

Sabía que temía el dejarme solo con esa mujer, pero la verdad me las podía apañar sin problemas.

_ No hay problema, tome su tiempo…

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Subí las escaleras lentamente, no estaba segura de dejar a Edward con esa mujer, la madre de Alice era una buena persona, pero su fetiche con los hombres jóvenes y apuestos me preocupaban, iba a torturar a Edward mientras durara en esa casa, por lo que mejor preferí hacer mi visita algo rapidita. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Alice, toqué dos veces y cuando la puerta se abrió vi a una Alice totalmente descompuesta. Puse cara de horror al verla, ella llevaba puesto una pijama de pantalones largos y franelilla de tela de seda, hasta eso estaba bien, pero su cara ero horrible, su pelo estaba totalmente destrozado, su maquillaje corrido y su cara con una maldita resaca reflejada. (_**Ver La Foto En El Blogs**_)

_ Mierda estas de muerte… -le dije sonriéndome entrando a la habitación, Alice cerró la puerta-.

_ No te imaginas, las veces que he vomitado en esta mañana…

_ ¿La reseca?... –dije mientras me tiraba en su cama y subía los pies, vi como ella evadió mi mirada y se sentaba en la esquina de la cama, justo al lado de mis pies-.

_ Puedo decir que gracias a dios no tengo una maldita reseca… aunque pensándolo bien, creo que la hubiere preferido cien miel veces antes que sentir las nauseas que siento ahora.

Si a ustedes no le gustó eso que dijo, pues a mí mucho menos, ya que voté mi posición relajada y lentamente me senté en la cama. Mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_ ¿De que hablas, ali?... ¿Qué ha pasado?...

_ ¡Dioooooosssss!... -gritó ella mientras echándose para adelante se tapó la cara con ambas manos y rompió a llorar, yo me preocupé y torpemente me senté a su lado, mis nervios estaban de punta-.

_ ¿Alice?... –dije entre dientes-.

_ Es que no puedo decírtelo… -dijo ella sollozando sin dejar de llorar-.

_ ¿Cómo que no?... soy tu mejor amiga… sabes perfectamente que entre nosotras no existen secretos… anda, dime que pasa… -al ver que ella seguía sollozando pregunté en un susurro lo que me estaba pasando por la cabeza-. ¿Estas… _embarazada_?...

De manera abrupta Alice dejó los sollozos y me miró, su maquillaje estaba horrendo, su cara pálida y sus ojos abiertos como platos, comenzó a reír de manera desquiciante y yo ya me estaba preocupando. Ahora sus carcajadas eran inmensas. Yo me estaba exasperando.

_ ¡Alice!... –grité molesta y ella habló, dejó de reír para hablar bastante rápido-.

_ AnochemeacostéconJasper…

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y abrí lo boca sin saber que decir. Alice se volvió a tapar el rostro, aunque ya no lloraba.

_ ¿Hablas del Oficial "Whitlock"?...

Alice movió la cabeza positivamente y yo me llevé ambas manos a la cara, tomando inconcientemente la misma posición que ella.

Media hora después.

Alice y yo estábamos acostadas en la cama, ella tenía su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la semi abrazaba. Estábamos en un silencio cómodo, hasta que ella empezó a hablar en un susurro.

_ Cuando me montó en la parte trasera de su auto, no se que me pasó… es que sentía un calentón tremendo en mi entrepierna… estaba tan caliente, que me excitaba verlo manejar, ver la forma en que apretaba fuertemente el guía… -yo me mordí el labio para no sonreírme-. No te rías, Isabella, no estoy bromeando… -yo traté de obedecerla-. Me incliné sobre su asiento y desde atrás lo abracé, solo nos separaba el maldito asiento, el cual estaba en medio de nosotros dos… igual lo abrazaba, comencé a decirle… "mierdas eróticas"… y el maldito imbécil me dijo uno y mil improperios… se cree el gran mierda que es… mis manos trataban de acariciar su pecho y el idiota me las apartaba con manotazos, los cuales me dolieron mucho… por lo que preferí mandarlo a la mierda y volverme a tirar al asiento de atrás… dios te juro que estaba tan puramente caliente, que… -la ví llevar su mano a la cara y tapársela-. Dios… me metí la mano por debajo de la falda e hice lo que él se negaba a hacer y que yo necesitaba tanto…

Yo como reacción la aparté de mi lado y me paré de la cama, mirándola fijamente.

_ ¿Te _masturbaste en el auto… con Jasper allí?..._

Ella me miro con preocupación mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, yo tapé mi boca con mi mano derecha, debía evitar que se me desencajara la mandíbula.

_ ¡Mierda Ali!...

_ ¡Bien… bien… no me molesta haberlo hecho… te juro que lo disfruté como nunca… pero el imbécil de Jasper… uyyyy!...

_ ¿Qué hizo él?... –dije ya con una media sonrisa en la cara, hubiese dado lo que fuera por ver la cara de Jasper en ese momento-.

_ Nada!... –gritó ella frustrada-. ¡Me ignoró, ese Patan me ignoró!...

_ ¿Pero no me dijiste que se acostaron?...

_ Mierda, Bella, cuando llegamos acá y ví que seguía igual de caliente, entendí que ni UN DEDO, ni el AGUA FRIA, me iba a calmar, por lo que… me quité los pantys, y me cruce al asiento de adelante, me subí a horcajadas sobre él y… lo _**violé**_… -jajajjaja, la cara en que Alice dijo eso ultimo me hizo carcajearme sin control, era cierto, ella se sentía _villana_-.

_ Dios… -dije entre risas-. Me imagino que ya debió denunciarte…

Alice molesta se paró de la cama.

_ ¡¿No que éramos amigas?... no te burles de mi desgracia, ¡mira como reaccionas cuando te digo que me tiré al tipo mas estúpido, engreído, patán e hijo de puta que conozco-.

_ ¿Tan malo fue?... –dije entre risas-.

_ ¡EL MALDITO ES BUENISIMOOOOOO!... –gritó mientras se tiraba en la cama sin fuerzas-.

Estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo, Alice estaba depresiva, es que se odiaba y decía que tenía nauseas por lo que había hecho ella misma, según ella, Jasper era increíble, pero ella nunca se iba a perdonar el haberse rebajado ante él. Luego de una hora, Alice no me soportó más y terminó echándome de su casa, yo bajé y ví a la señora Alma sentada en la sala, pregunté por Edward y en cuanto me dijo que él no quiso permanecer dentro de la casa, salí y allí estaba él recostado del auto, esperándome. Yo me sonreí al verle y él me respondió con una sonrisa de un segundo y enseguida me abrió la puerta, yo me monté en el auto y luego él frente al guía. Puso en movimiento el auto. Pasaron unos segundos hasta él me que habló.

_ ¿Su amiga como está?...

Yo miré por la ventanilla mientras me sonreía. No podía evitarlo, Alice era increíble.

_ Bien… -dije y me percaté que él me estaba mirando por el retrovisor-.

_**Edward Pov.**_

A través del retrovisor la ví mirar concentrada por la ventanilla, por lo que quise romper el incómodo silencio.

_ ¿Su amiga como está?...

Ella me miró por el retrovisor y me sonrió.

_ Bien…

_ ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?...

_ Edward… -dijo y a mí me volvió a gustar escuchar mi nombre en sus labios-.

_ Diga…

_ ¿Conoces Washington?...

Fruncí el seño al no entender a donde iba su pregunta.

_ Por supuesto… mi familia vive acá…

_ Humm… -dijo mientras volvía a mirar por la ventanilla, yo conducía y cada 2 segundos la miraba por el retrovisor, volvió a mirar mis ojos através del retrovisor, estaba seria-. ¿Podrías llevarme a un sitio?...

Sonreí al escuchar su pregunta… ¿me estaba preguntando a mí?... ella seguía mirándome a través del retrovisor.

_ Ordene…

Me indicó las calles por donde iba a conducir, y no sabía en donde estaba hasta que me pidió que bajara la velocidad. Cuando me fijé bien, fue cuando ví en frente a donde se levantaba un gran (_**Ver La Foto En El Blogs**_) edificio, era evidente que era un instituto, fruncí el seño y miré por el retrovisor a Isabella, y noté como ella miraba maravillada el edificio.

_ Entra por favor… -dijo sin aparatar su mirada del edificio, yo me estacioné en el área del aparcamiento, y noté como una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, mientras miraba detenidamente el edificio, era sábado y por eso supongo que no habían estudiantes cerca, escuché que abría la puerta del auto y de manera inmediata también me bajé del auto, cuando quise dar la vuelta ella estaba parada mirando el edificio-. (_**Ver La Foto En El Blogs**_)

Yo me quedé detrás de ella y fue cuando la escuché susurrar aquellas palabras, que entendí todo.

_ _**Nunca**_ debiste aparatarme de esto… -lo dijo para ella misma-. No podré perdonarte, papá…

_ Isabella… -dije en un susurro sin evitar que sus palabras me afectaran. Me le acerqué un poco más mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro, la sentí tensarse-.

_ No es justo, Edward… todos se quejan de lo mal que me porto, pero a nadie le importa lo que yo siento, lo que yo pienso… tengo 17 años, y quisiera ser una chica normal…

Yo le solté el hombro, y caminé hasta colocarme frente a ella y vi que por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas, ella de manera inmediata las quitó con sus manos, ambos nos miramos a los ojos.

_ Supongo que… acá era que estudiaba…

Ella sonrió.

_ Sip… -sonrió aunque la verdad pareció una mueca-. Estudié mas de 5 años en este instituto, mis amigos se quedaron aquí… no solo me sacaron de este ambiente, si no que también mi madre prohibió que me acercara a ellos… a Alice prácticamente se la impuse…

_ ¿Estudió Alice en este instituto?...

_ Noooo, a Alice la conocí en una de esas inauguraciones de mi padre… ¿quieres dar una vuelta en los alrededores?... había un sitio que siempre frecuentaba cuando necesitaba estudiar…

_ Muéstramelo… -le dije mientras me sonreía, la verdad me encantaba verla entusiasmada con algo-.

_ Vamos… -dijo ella y de manera impulsiva me tomó de la mano y me arrastró con ella rumbo a unos árboles, no entendía como caminaba con esos tacones que llevaba puestos, nos adentramos un poco en donde estaban los árboles y ví aquel lugar sumamente hermoso. Era un patio bien cuidado, rodeado por árboles sumamente altos, ella me guió a uno de ellos, el que estaba mas apartado y me indicó con la mano que me sentara, le ví la intenciones de sentarse en aquella grama, y de solo imaginar lo incomodo que seria para ella, ya que llevaba esa faldita tan corta, le hablé de impulso.

_ Espere… -dije mientras me desprendía de mi chaqueta, la vi mirarme fijamente, una vez que me la había sacado, la extendí en le cesto y ella se sonrió mientras se sentaba sobre ella, yo me senté frente a ella, claro, que guardando siempre una distancia prudente entre ambos-.

La ví como un puro idiota, ella se sentó con sus piernas de lado y suavemente desató las agujetas de sus zapatos y se los quitó, me fijé muy bien en sus hermosos pies y los cuidaditos y delicados que eran. Ella me miró.

_ Debes sentir lastima por mi… -dijo entre dientes bastante seria-.

_ NO. –Dije de manera rotunda-. Solo entiendo que no sabes manejar la situación, por tu corta edad…

_ ¿Me estas diciendo Inmadura?... –dijo tratando de ocultar su enfado, y yo rogué porque no saliera la sonrisa que estaba amenazado por salírseme de mis labios-.

_ Isabella…

_ Bella… -me interrumpió para corregirme-.

_ Bien… "Bella"… -dije mirándola a los ojos, ella me miró fijamente-. Lo que trato de decirle, que ya es tiempo de que se vaya acostumbrando a esta vida, no gana nada con martirizarse, al fin de cuenta con sus berrinches no va a lograr cambiar nada…

La vi atragantarse con su propia saliva, y luego fulminarme con la mirada. A mi en realidad no me importaba mucho el hecho que estuviera acostumbrada a que todos lamieran el piso por donde ella caminaba, en verdad mi forma de ser distaba mucho de hablarle de una manera bonita, como siempre decía Emmet, yo moriría por mi gran bocota. Me sorprendió su contesta.

_ Solo a _mí_ se me puede ocurrir que nosotros dos podemos entablar una conversación como dos personas normales… ¿Por qué se siente tan apoderado?... ¿Por qué es hermano del _Jefe_ de seguridad?... ¿Tan seguro está que mi papá no lo va a despedir?...

Eso fue un golpe bajo para mí. No había nada que me molestara, como que la gente no fuera a reconocer lo duro que había trabajado para llegar lo lejos que había llegado a mi temprana edad.

_ "_**No**_". Esa es su respuesta… -dije entre dientes-. Ni me siento "_Apoderado"_… ni me importa un pepino el que su padre me saque del trabajo…

_ Es un arrogante… -dijo ella relajando su postura, yo le miraba fijamente-. (_**Ver La Foto En El Blogs**_)

Al ella ver que yo no le respondí, cambió de tema.

_ Igual tendré que soportarte… ¿Qué tiempo llevas siendo seguridad?... –me preguntó dejando ver un poco su curiosidad-.

_ Salí de la milicia con 20 años, por mi buena conducta y buenas recomendaciones viajé a Londres, allí escalé también de manera rápida, era uno de los mejores oficiales de la _realeza británica en Buckiingham_, de no haber venido a los Estados Unidos, seguro que hubiese llegado a ser jefe de seguridad…

La ví hacer una mueca con los labios, y me pareció una niña hermosa. La mueca fue como si hubiera pensado "Se cree la gran cosa".

_ ¿Y por que viniste entonces?... –soltó de golpe-.

_ Por mi familia… la extrañaba mucho… -me quedé pensativo al recordar a mis padres, Esme lloraba casi todos los días rogando porque yo regresara, papá me decía que mamá iba a enfermar de tanta tristeza, y Emmet decía que aquí junto a él podía conseguir un puesto igual de bueno que el que tenía en Londres, embustero-.

_ ¿Te arrepientes de haber tomado esa decisión?...

_ No… -dije rápidamente-. Jamás… -le miré mientras salía de mi ensismamiento-. Yo también iba a enfermar si me quedaba allá… los extrañaba mucho… no te voy a decir que me siento muy conforme con el puesto que me ha indicado Emmet, pero… espero escalar rápidamente…

Ella pequeñeció los ojos mirándome de muuuuuuy pero muy mala manera, y aquello no lo pude soportar y exploté a reír, ella en cambio se me quedó mirando muy seriamente. (_**Ver La Foto En El Blogs**_)

_ A mi tampoco me agrada el hecho de que te hayan asignado precisamente a ti como mi seguridad, nunca antes he soportado que un subalterno me hable de la manera que tu lo haces… si lo sigo soportando es porque precisamente en estos últimos días me he sentido en peligro y al menos has hecho bien tu trabajo… -yo mordí mi labio obligándome a borrar la sonrisa de mi cara, y noté como ella dejó de hablar y me observó detenidamente, luego la ví colorarse en demasía y fruncí el seño, poniéndome un poco serio, ella bajó su mirada a sus propias manos, como si hubiere encontrado allí la respuesta de una pregunta-.

Duramos en silencio unos 10 minutos. Hasta que ella lo rompió.

_ ¿Le dijiste a Emmet lo de Alce?...

Nos miramos, le respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza.

_ ¿Qué dijo?... –le pregunté-.

_ Están investigando…

_ ¿Qué sabes de él?...

_ Nada… pero si estas muy interesada, puedes preguntarle a Emmet, me apuesto que ese chico debe de estar detenido y bajo una tremenda investigación…

Ella solo movió la cabeza positivamente. Hablamos muy poco. La verdad no teníamos mucho en común. Y siempre terminábamos diciéndonos cosas que nos molestaban a uno o al otro. Miré mi reloj de mano y abrí los ojos sorprendido al darme cuenta que eran las 2 de la tarde e Isabella no había comido nada.

_ ¿Algún problema con el tiempo?... –dijo ella y yo aparté la mirada de mi reloj para mirarla a ella, ella me miraba con curiosidad-.

_ Es solo que no ha comido nada… ¿acaso no tiene hambre?...

Dios!, la respiración se me atoró en el pecho, cuando la ví regalarme aquella sonrisa coqueta, mientras me miraba muy pícaramente y alzaba las cejas, hacia arriba y abajo divertida.

_ ¿Me está invitando a almorzar?... (_**Ver La Foto En El Blogs**_)

Yo luego de unos segundos le sonreí y me puse de pies, quitando con mis manos unas arrugas en el pantalón, que en realidad no existían, luego me incliné extendiéndole ambas manos para ayudarla a parar. Ella aceptó mi ayuda y se paró, yo tomé mi chaqueta mientras le hablaba.

_ Podría llevarla a almorzar a un sitio, que en lo particular a mi me gusta… ¿Qué dice?...

_ Claro… -dijo ella algo emocionada-.

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Al aceptar su invitación de almuerzo, no pensé que Edward llegara a tanto. Estaba sentada en un Magdonals, con una súper hamburguesa frente a mí, Edward sentado frente a mí, comía su hamburguesa y papas de lo más hambriento y relajado. Yo no había iniciado el mío, solo lo miraba a él, con una ceja enarcada. Esto era increíble, al parecer el que tenía hambre era él. Yo aparté mi mirada de él, el cual se veía hermoso aunque comiera de esa forma y miré disimuladamente alrededor nuestro, el lugar estaba arrematado de personas, es que hasta tuvimos que hacer turnos "parados" para poder sentarnos, allí nosotros ni siquiera llamamos la atención, las personas solo estaban pendiente a comer, o a esperar por su pedido. Esto era inaudito. Miré nuevamente mi hamburguesa como si esta quisiera matarme, es que la verdad aunque moría de hambre, ¿Cómo se agarra un pan de esa magnitud y se lo come una, sin perder el glamour?. Lo escuché hablarme, el terminó de masticar mientras se llevaba el sorbete a la boca y se daba un trago de su coca cola.

_ ¿Algún problema con la hamburguesa?... –dijo terminando de tragar-.

_ No. Es solo que… -miré nuevamente el inmenso pan-.

_ Descuide, échele mano, la verdad aquí nadie está pendiente de nadie… puede estar tranquila, dudo que a algún paparazzi se le ocurra encontrarla en un sitio de estos…

_ Eso seguro… -dije entre dientes mientras que con mi mano intentaba agarrar la hamburguesa, dios esto era increíble, mamá moriría de una convulsión espontánea si me viera en esto y ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír, y agarrar con mas ánimos la hamburguesa y llevármela a la boca, le eché la primera mordida, y al mirar a Edward ví que él había parado de masticar y me miraba fijamente con una semi sonrisa en sus labios, (_**Ver La Foto En El Blogs**_) Yo me alcé de hombros, mientras comenzaba a devorar la hamburguesa, las papas y el refresco, que por cierto estaban de muerte-.

Comí tan concentrada en disfrutar esa hamburguesa que al terminar el ultimo bocado, vi que el dedo meñique de mi mano derecha estaba sucio de pasta de tomate y mostaza, y como si fuera poco, lo llevé a mi boca y lo chupé, mierda mamá me hubiera golpeado en la cabeza de verme, ¿Cuántos cursos de etiquetas?. A la mierda todo eso. Miré a Edward y este estaba recostado de su asiento, mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

_ ¿Satisfecha?... –me dijo y yo le sonreí mientras me llevaba el sorbete a la boca y me daba varios chupitos de soda-.

_ Umju… todo estaba muy bueno…

_ Me alegra que le haya gustado…

_ ¿Te gusta venir acá?... –le dije tratando de averiguar, si vino porque en realidad quería comer hamburguesa o si solo trataba de fastidiarme-.

_ Las hamburguesas eran de las cosas que mas extrañaba comer cuando estaba en Londres… me fascinan…

Y ambos nos sonreímos.

_ Debemos regresar… -dijo Edward y aquello me golpeo, creo que desde que papá era presidente no la había pasado tan bien, como lo estaba pasando ahora. Ya que cada vez que salía con Alice me divertía, pero siempre existía esa espinita de la inseguridad y la opresión de los paparazzi, y la reacción de mi padre, siempre me mantenía tensa. Pero hoy, estuve en sitios tranquilos, en donde no llamaba la atención y al estar con Edward me sentía segura. El comentario de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos-. Si quiere puedo llevarla a otro sitio…

Lo miré asombrada. Él me miraba fijamente y me sonrió.

A las 6:00 P.M. Edward estaba estacionando el mercedes en un local nocturno, yo lo miré sorprendida desde el retrovisor, él me sonrió divertido, mi cara debió ser un poema.

_ ¿Me trajiste a un Pub?...

_ Si. Pero no a uno de lo que está acostumbrada a frecuentar.

Dijo mientras salía del auto. Dio la vuelta y me abrió la puerta, ayudándome a salir del auto, desde que habíamos salido del instituto, Edward se había quitado la chaqueta y se había remangado las mangas de la camisa blanca hasta los codos, se había quitado el aparatito de los oídos. Estaba menos formal y mucho maaassss sexys. Se pasaba tanto la mano por la cabeza que ya su pelo estaba levemente despeinado. Yo al cansarme de las llamadas insistentes de mi madre, cerré el aparato y lo dejé tirado en el asiento del auto. Edward me tomó de la mano, y juntos nos dirigimos a la puerta del local, en donde Edward habló con el seguridad y entramos. El lugar era hermoso y muy refinado. (_**Ver La Foto En El Blogs**_)

Espacioso, de dos plantas, era hermoso, habían muchas personas, pero igual el sitio no se sentía abarrotado, todo era muy refinado, ví que Edward evaluaba el lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Un chico nos recibió en la puerta y se presentó como Taylor, la persona que nos iba a atender durante la noche, Edward no soltó mi mano en ningún momento y eso me gustó, el chico nos llevó a una mesa algo privada, Edward me ayudó a sentar, los asientos eran alfombrados y súper cómodos. Como la mesa era en semi círculos, Edward quedó sentado a mi lado.

_ El lugar es hermoso, Edward… -dije maravillada, él me sonrió-.

_ Umju… -miró al chico quien esperaba por nuestra orden-. Tráiganos a la dueña del local, por favor… -yo fruncí el seño-. Dígale que Edward Cullen la busca…

_ Si, con su permiso, señor…

Y se retiró. Yo miré a Edward con el seño fruncido… ¿A dónde mierda me había traído?...

_ ¿Conoces a la dueña?...

_ Si… -me miró la estúpida sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios-. Es amiga de la familia, Emmet me habló de este local, pero nunca imaginé que fuere tan impresionante…

_ ¡Edward!... –escuché el grito de emoción de una chica y Edward y yo miramos de golpe, yo me quedé sin habla, al ver a tal monumento acercarse a nosotros casi corriendo- (_**Ver La Foto En El Blogs**_)

Edward rápidamente se paró del asiento y ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron de una forma, que sin entender razones no me gustó para nada. Luego de casi un minuto Edward y ella se separaron y él tomándola de la mano la apartó de él para mirarla de abajo hasta arriba, ella sonreía inmensamente.

_ Caramba Rose, déjame… primero decirte que estas mas hermosa que nunca y segundo permíteme felicitarte, esto está increíble…

Ella sonrió satisfecha ante sus halagos. Y si, yo como una maldita estúpida sentada y aguantando sombreros ajenos.

_ Gracias, Ed… sabes que tomo en cuenta tus comentarios, a Emmet también le gustó como quedó todo… Esme me había dicho que habías regresado y moría por verte, ella está tan contenta de que te hayas animado a venir y más aun que estés trabajando junto a Emmet.

_ Lo se… -dijo él-.

Ella frunció el seño confundida.

_ ¿Y no se supone que debes estar en horas de trabajo?...

Siiiiiiii. Y en ese momento, el maldito idiota, recordó que andaba conmigo. Él se giró, sin soltar la mano de la chica y la terminó de acercar a mí.

_ Disculpe… -me dijo y yo seguí mirándolo de mala manera-. Señorita Swan, ella es Rosalie, una amiga de mi familia, es la dueña del Pub… -dijo orgulloso, la chica le miró a él sonriendo-.

Yo me quedé callada y él frunció el seño ante mi mala educación, la chica me miró y se acercó para extenderme la mano, y yo no sentí deseo de corresponder el saludo, solo miré para la pista de baile.

_ Rosalie… -le escuché susurrar con apuro y de reojo ví que él la tomó de la mano y la apartó de mí, ellos hablaban en susurros, yo miré para el otro lado, estaba sumamente enfadada, había sido una estúpida-.

Luego de unos minutos, vi una sombra pararse al lado mío, y ni si quiera me giré a ver quien era, suponía que debía ser Edward y no me equivoqué, escuché su tono de voz seca, molesta y arrogante.

_ Si no se siente agusto en el lugar, podemos retirarnos…

Lo miré de manera asesina y noté que detrás de él estaba la chica, algo apartada, pero igualmente pendiente a nosotros.

_ Por supuesto que nos retiramos… si necesitaba sacar tiempo para ver a su "_amiga_", debió esperar a mañana que es su día libre, y no utilizarme a mi, para venir en horarios laborables, así que nos vamos en este mismo momento…

Dije y me paré de manera brusca, al pasar por al lado de la chica. Noté que ella me miraba de mala manera. También me odiaba. Caminé rumbo a la puerta por la que habíamos entrado al local. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y no tener que verle la cara a Edward hasta mañana.

El trayecto a la casa blanca, fue en puro silencio, cero miradas por el retrovisor, y Edward volvió a tomar su actitud distante, puf, para lo que me importaba, solo era un Oficial mas de la casa blanca.

.

.

.

_**HOLA! ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?... la verdad un millón de gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejan sus comentarios, Gracias a todos los que me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas. Y gracias a todos los que leen mi historia. Me siento bien al saber que mi historia le gusta a tantas personas, no saben lo que eso me anima a escribir, por favor dejen sus comentarios, son mi inspiración.**_

_**A todas las chicas que me han comentado, les he dejado sus comentarios en mensajes privados, aquí solo les daré las gracias por animarse y tomar segundos de su tiempo en dejarme saber que tal la historia, Besos y abrazos a: Lucylucy, IreneCullen17, Janalez, Panchita16, LuluuPatisson, **__**Danii Belliner Cullen**__**, **__**SerenitySey**__**, **__**PRISGPE**__**.**_

_**No pude actualizar Acaecimientos Universitarios, pero lo estaré haciendo a principio de semana.**_


	13. En Familia

_**Les recomiendo pasar por el Blogs. está en mi perfil, las imagenes de este capitulo están de madre.**_

_**CAPITULO XII.**_

_**EN FAMILIA.**_

_**Domingo.**_

_**Edward Pov.**_

(Ver foto en el blogs) Estábamos en la oficina de juntas de seguridad, si habíamos 10 oficiales estaba mintiendo, éramos muchos mas. Todos estábamos sentados alrededor de una mesa rectangular, escuchando detenidamente las indicaciones que estaba dando Emmet para la inauguración que se iba a dar acabo en menos de una hora. Miraba a Emmet dar las indicaciones de puestos, las asignaciones de estrategias, mientras mi mente estaba bastante lejos del lugar. Cada vez que recordaba a la pequeña golfa de la hija del presidente, la sangre de rabia subía a mi cuerpo, lo cierto es que moría por el hecho de no haberme dado el lujo, de en la noche anterior, no haberme quitado la correa y darle unos buenos azotes, por mala educada. La forma en que trató a Rosalie me dolió más que a la misma Rosalie. Aunque la verdad es que una vez acostado en mi cama, Rosalie me hizo reír bastante, con sus mensajes a través del celular, concluyendo que Rose Odiaba a Isabella, gracias a dios que esas dos no volverían a verse otra vez. Porque cual de las dos es más gruñona.

_ ¿Comprendiste lo que he explicado, Edward?...

Salí de mis pensamientos de golpe y noté que todos en la mesa me miraban. Puse cara de preocupación al no tener ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Emmet.

_ Grandioso… esa es la idea… -dijo con sarcasmo-. Que no sepas ni papa de lo que vas a hacer en la inauguración…

Jasper sonrió entre dientes.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Ya estaba haaaaaaaarta. Tenía a nana, y a las empleadas Jessica y Tanya ayudándome a cambiar. ¿Es que me consideraban una estúpida incapaz de ni siquiera cambiarme?... por suerte y gracias a Dios, mi madre no se había aparecido en lo que llevaba cambiándome, eso si hubiese sido el colmo. Al terminar, que me miré al espejo, vi reflejado en él, la viva imagen de lo que mis padres se sentirían orgullosos de ver en mí. (Ver foto en el blogs).

Rápidamente me senté en el tocador y bajo las miradas curiosas de las presentes allí, saqué un esmalte de uñas color negro y con toda mi calma comencé a pintarme las uñas de las manos. No me inmuté cuando escuché la voz de mi madre, entrando a mi habitación, en cambio las chicas bajaron la cabeza, nana puso cara de mortificación.

_ ¡Isabella, tienes a todos parados esperando por ti… ¿Qué rayos haces?... –dijo mirando con asombro y horror mis uñas, yo ya terminaba, seguí haciéndolo con toda mi calma, no iba a dejar que por culpa de mi querida madre fuera a dañármelas.

_ ¡¿Te estas pintando las uñas de **negro**?...

_ Obvio, mamá… -dije con fastidio, mientras llevaba las uñas de la mano derecha cerca de la boca para soplármelas-.

_ ¡Maldición, Isabella… una niña buena no se pinta las uñas de negros!...

Yo sonreí por el absurdo cometario de mi madre, solo a ella se le podía ocurrir que el color de las uñas podía determinar la maldad o bondad de una persona. Mamá habló con una viva amenaza en su tono de voz.

_ Párate de una vez por todas de allí, estamos atrasados, tu padre ya está en la limusina, y llevamos mas de 15 minutos atrasados… ¡Y todo por tu maldita culpa, muchachita!...

Respiré hondo y me puse de pies. A pasos lentos me dirigí a la puerta, noté la tristeza en la cara de mi nana. Ella siempre me miraba de esa manera cuando mi madre me trataba de esa manera, a mi ya no me importaba. Iba a salir de la habitación, cuando me pare de golpe, sentí que mamá chocó con mi espalda, ya que venia muy cerca de mí.

_ ¿Y ahora por que rayos te detienes?...

_ Lo siento, madre, pero es que… necesito ir al baño, me dieron ganas…

Y sonriéndome por dentro, vi a Reneé soltar el aire de golpe. Yo duré 15 minutos mas sentada en la tapa cerrada del toiler de mi baño, cuidando de que mi vestido no se fuera a arrugar. Mi fin era divertirme, haciendo a todos esperar, yo jugaba con mi celular, mientras imaginaba a mamá echando chispas de la rabia.

.

.

.

Bajé las escaleras principales de afuera de la casa blanca y me paré de golpe. Mamá iba tan enfadada que se montó en la limusina sin esperarme. Yo miré desde el primer escalón de arriba, a la fila de autos negros que escoltaban la limusina presidencial, adelante iban dos motociclistas. En la limosina en donde iba mi padre, iban Emmet y Jasper. Fruncí el seño al no ver a Edward. Emmet sonriéndose me alcanzó para tomarme de la mano y ayudarme a bajar las escaleras, Jasper esperaba afuera del vehiculo, también. Le hablé a Emmet entre dientes, mientras nos acercábamos a la limusina.

_ ¿Y Edward?...

Noté que Emmet me miró de lado.

_ El Oficial Cullen está en ese vehiculo…

Yo miré el vehiculo que iba justo detrás del de nosotros y ví a Edward frente al guía, iba con mas oficiales dentro del auto. Noté que él me miraba fijamente desde lejos. Yo miré a Emmet.

_ ¿No se supone que es mi escolta?... ¿Por qué va en otro vehiculo?...

_ Pues… así lo pidió él…

Sentí algo extraño en el pecho. Dios, acoso será que ya ni siquiera quiera compartir espacio conmigo. Tan mal le habrá caído, el hecho de que tratara a la tipa esa de la manera que lo hice. Debo admitirme que me dolió.

_ Bella… -me dijo Emmet y fue cuando noté que estaba tan adentrada en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la limusina y él me sostenía la puerta abierta. Yo entré al vehiculo, pero no sin antes darle una nueva mirada al conductor del vehiculo que estaba estacionado detrás de la limusina.

El vehiculo arranco, conjuntamente con los reproches de Charlie por hacerles la vida imposible. (Ver foto en el blogs)

Llegamos al parque, el cual era inmenso y hermoso. Cuando me abrieron la puerta me desmonté, tenían el área acordonada, y los flashes me cegaron momentáneamente. Miré fijamente a la persona que me había abierto la puerta y sin duda, esta mañana lucía más hermoso que nunca.

(Ver foto en el blogs) A pesar que estaba más serio que nunca. Me sostenía la puerta, no me miró ni por un solo segundo, y no entendía que rayos me estaba pasando, ya que eso me estaba afectando más de lo necesario. Yo terminé de bajar del auto y sentí que él me puso la mano en mi baja espalda, y con un leve empujoncito me obligó a caminar. _Mierda, este tipo se estaba pasando._

_ Camine, por favor… -me dijo entre dientes-. Debe seguir a su padre…

Yo respiré hondo y le obedecí, no por él, si no porque me estaba sintiendo abrumada por los fotógrafos, eso lo odiaba a gran manera. Mamá y papá, caminaban delante de mí, con Emmet, Jasper y mucho más oficiales rodeándolos, yo iba unos pasos más atrás rezagada con Edward y más oficiales. Entendía que esa seguridad era exagerada, aunque suponía que eso se debía a la inauguración en un sitio abierto. Supongo que era un escenario un poco vulnerable. Caminamos hacia el centro del parque, en donde estaba la famosa cinta amarilla que papá rompería, habían hecho una tarima, en donde estaban el taburete y el micrófono y unas cuantas sillas detrás. Subimos las escaleras, y al momento que iba a subir el segundo escalón, que tropiezo y gracias al cielo, que Edward me tomó del brazo, ambos nos miramos a los ojos, y noté que tenía cara de preocupación.

_ ¿Está bien?... –dijo entre dientes y yo por la profundidad de su mirada solo atiné a afirmarlo con la cabeza, igual él me sostuvo del brazo y me ayudó a terminar de subir, arriba vi a Jake quien al verme sonrió inmensamente, yo me zafé del brazo de Edward y rápidamente me acerqué a él y ambos nos abrazamos, noté que a pesar de que Mamá saludaba al vicepresidente y a su esposa, me miraba de reojo con una sonrisa. Jake me habló en el oído.

_ Hola, preciosa… cuanto tiempo… -yo le miré y me sonreí-.

_ Bastante…

_ Al parecer, no te estás metiendo en problemas…

Yo solo le sonreí.

Nos indicaron donde sentarnos, y Jake y yo, nos sentamos juntos en el extremo derecho, luego estaba mamá, en medio papá y del otro lado los padres de Jake.

.

.

.

Inició el maldito aburrimiento. La maldita jefa de ceremonia duró ¡30 minutos!, halagando a Charlie, Jake y yo teníamos una cara de aburrimiento, ambos odiábamos todo esto. Mamá tenía la sonrisa más estúpida que en mi vida entera había visto. Papá estaba serio, y los cientos de personas frente a nosotros, miraban atentos cada gesto de mi padre. Papá se paró a hablar y eso se fue en aplausos. Por supuesto que la única (a parte de la seguridad) que no aplaudió fui yo. Jake me miró y sonriéndose me guiñó un ojo. Charlie empezó con su discurso, yo me acerqué al oído de Jake y le susurré lo mas disimuladamente posible.

_ ¿Qué piensas hacer luego que esta mierda se acabe?...

Jake también me habló en el oído.

_ Papá piensa hacerle un almuerzo a tu padre, ¿no irás?...

Yo puse cara de asco, y Jake me sonrió.

_ Unos amigos del instituto tienen una fiesta… ¿quieres ir conmigo?...

Yo me sonreí e imagino que mis ojitos se iluminaron. Jake y yo estábamos concentrados en nuestra conversación.

_ Claro… pero primero iría por Alice…

Jake se sonrió… entonces recordé los últimos sucesos que había vivido en los últimos días, y no pude evitar sentir un poco de temor al recordar que Edward no estaría conmigo.

_ ¿Qué?... –me susurró Jake, mirándome con duda-.

_ ¿Cómo le haríamos?...

_ Dile a tu escolta que te lleve a casa de Alice a buscarla y luego que te lleve a casa de mi amigo…

_ ¿No me puedes llevar tú?...

Jake puso cara de preocupación.

_ Lo siento, es que ya quedé en llevar a unos amigos…

Yo le saqué la lengua molesta y Jake se aguantó para no echarse a reír.

.

.

.

Luego todos bajamos y estuvimos detrás de Charlie mientras este cortaba con una tijera la cinta. Yo aproveché que los diversos funcionarios _lambones_ se acercaban a mi padre, para acercarme a Emmet, quien a pesar que me escuchaba, no apartaba la mirada de mi padre.

_ Em… necesito que me designes un Oficial para ir a casa de Alice, juro que serán solo unos minutos…

Emmet me miró con duda.

_ Tengo entendido que de aquí irán a casa del señor Black…

_ No. Voy con Jacob a casa de unos amigos…

_ Bella… -me dijo Emmet-. Dudo que la primera dama lo permita…

_ Si es con Jacob no pondrán peros… -dije sin duda-.

_ Dios… Edward no irá… es su día libre, y vino en un auto independiente porque de aquí irá a casa de mi madre…

_ Por supuesto que puedo ir… -dijo Edward, quien yo no sabía que estaba tan cerca, y Emmet y yo le miramos, él estaba bastante serio, Emmet frunció el seño-.

_ ¿Seguro?... mamá te está esperando…

_ Llevo a la señorita y voy a la casa…

_ Bien… -dije moviéndome rápidamente hacia donde estaba Jacob hablando con unas personas, me enganché de su brazo y le susurré en el oído-.

_ Me voy… te encargo que le digas a mis padres…

Él me miró aterrorizado.

_ ¿Te vas a si no mas?... ¿Sin decirles nada?...

_ Tú le dirás… -le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me retiré rápidamente para acercarme a Edward y a Emmet quienes me miraban fijamente, yo tomé a Edward de la mano-. Vámonos…

.

.

.

Edward y yo nos escurrimos de la prensa, de los invitados de honor y de los mirones, una vez fuera de la multitud, corriendo nos acercamos al auto, yo sin darle tiempo a que Edward me abriera la puerta, ocupé el asiento de copiloto, sentí que eso aturdió a Edward por unos segundos, ya que luego de yo cerrar la puerta, él duró unos segundos estáticos, hasta que salió de sus pensamientos y dio la vuelta sentándose frente al guía. Encendió el auto y salimos de allí, yo respirando hondo, recosté la cabeza del espaldar y traté de relajarme.

_ ¿Estresada?... –dijo él muy bajito y yo giré mi rostro para mirarlo, él estaba con el seño levemente fruncido-.

_ ¿Tratas de ponerme conversación?...

_ Puede ser… -dijo entre dientes-.

_ Pues que rareza que me estés hablando, hoy ni siquiera te habías animado ni a mirarme…

_ ¿A dónde le llevo?...

Dijo de manera cortante.

_ A casa de Alice…

10 minutos de puro silencio. Yo no me aguanté y lo rompí.

_ ¿Va a pasar el día libre con su madre?...

Aunque no lo miré, vi por el rabillo del ojo que me miró por unos segundos.

_ Está de cumpleaños… Emmet y yo decidimos pasar un rato en familia…

Yo me sonreí, mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

.

.

.

Llegamos a la casa de Alice y Edward me abrió la puerta. Le pedí que esperara cerca del auto y yo fui y toqué la puerta de Alice, su madre me abrió y me saludó como siempre, le dijo adiós a Edward de lejos y luego me explicó que Alice había salido con unas amigas del instituto a hacer unas practicas. Y aquello me dolió. Sentí celos de mi amiga. Sentí celos de Jake que también podía compartir con sus amigos, y sentí celos de Edward que podía compartir de un rato en familia. Yo me despedí de la madre de Alice y me dirigí al auto. Me monté y Edward volvió a subirse, yo miraba por la ventanilla, tratando de controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, ¿Por qué, dios, por que me habías dado una vida que no deseaba?. El deseo de salir con Jake se esfumó, seguro que me iba a sentir fuera de lugar allí sola.

_ ¿A dónde le llevo?... –dijo Edward, yo tragué el nudo que sentía en la garganta para contestarle-.

_ A la Casa Blanca…

Luego de unos 10 minutos escuché la voz de Edward.

_ Bella… -dijo y yo al escuchar que me llamaba así lentamente le miré, sin duda se escuchaba hermoso mi nombre en sus labios-. Puede acompañarme a mi casa… mi familia es humilde, pero le garantizo que pasará un momento agradable… ¿Qué dijo?...

Yo estaba sin habla. Y contesté sin pensarlo más.

_ Claro… pero prométame que no se va a apartar de mi, ni un solo momento…

Edward sonrió y yo casi morí ante ello.

_ Prometido…

Mi tristeza se fue al coño. Edward condujo por un sitio, que nunca antes había ido, era apartado del centro y cuando se aparcó frente a aquella casa, yo abrí los ojos de par en par.

(Ver foto en el blogs) (Ver foto en el blogs)

Lo vi dar la vuelta rápidamente y con una sonrisita burlona abrirme la puerta del auto, yo me desmonté aturdida.

_ ¿Es esa tu casa?...

_ La de mis padres, venga…

_ Edward… -le supliqué con la mirada-. Por favor, delante de tus padres no me trates de usted…

Él volvió a sonreír, noté que algo le entusiasmaba.

_ Ven… -dijo y vi que me tomó de la mano de una manera tierna-. (Ver foto en el blogs)

Ambos subimos las escaleras del porche, y entramos a la casa. La temperatura allí estaba algo fría, por lo que yo instintivamente me abracé a mí misma, mientras observaba la casa por dentro. Estaba sin habla, con todo lo que veía a mi alrededor, no era solo lo grande que era la casa, si no lo hermosa que estaba decorada y la fina decoración.

(Ver foto en el blogs) (Ver foto en el blogs)

_ ¡Edward mi amor!... –una voz de una mujer se escuchó y Edward y yo miramos hacia las escaleras, en donde bajaba una señora muy hermosa y elegante, ella llegó a donde estaba Edward con una grande y hermosa sonrisa y lo abrazó-.

_ Felicidades, mamá… -le susurró él y yo me sentí conmovida ante tal escena, la señora se apartó de su hijo, solo para besarle la cara con tanto amor que hasta empalagaba, Edward solo se sonreía-.

_ Por dios, mamá, lograrás que me vaya por donde vine…

Ella le tomó las manos.

_ Mi vida… no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace verte aquí con nosotros…

Yo seguía tras de Edward y fue cuando la señora se percató de mi presencia. La ví abrir los ojos como platos, Edward se giró mientras tomaba mi mano para acercarme mas a ellos, sin duda su toque y su forma me tenían emocionada.

_ Mira, mamá… traje a una invitada… -dijo Edward y yo le miré, para darme cuenta que él también me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios-. Ella es Bella… -dijo y ya tenía unas ganas insoportables de besarlo-.

El carraspeo de la garganta de la señora hizo que Edward y yo dejáramos de mirarnos.

_ Ven acá pequeña… -dijo la señora tomándome de la mano y dándome un cariñoso beso en la mejilla-. Mi nombre es Esme…

_ Encantada… -le dije sonriéndole y agradeciéndole a dios que no me haya reconocido, quería pasar desapercibida-.

_ ¿Y papá?... –dijo Edward-.

_ Aquí estoy… -dijo un señor y al verlo comprendí por que lo hermoso de Edward y Emmet, el señor se acercó a su hijo y le dio un abrazo-.

_ Hola, papá…

_ Hijo… que bueno que estés acá, es el mejor regalo que le has podido dar a tu madre…

_ Papá, ella es Bella…

Noté que el señor se sonrió mientras me tomaba de la mano.

_ Encantado en conocerte Bella… -me dijo y yo le correspondí el saludo con una sonrisa y un saludo de mano-.

_ Igual…

Esme y Carlisle se pararon uno al lado del otro y Carlisle abrazó a su esposa, mientras con una sonrisa nos miraban.

(Ver foto en el blogs)

_ Bueno… -dijo Esme besando primero a su esposo y luego a su hijo-. Yo iré a la cocina a checar como va la comida… imagino que Emmet no debe de tardar… -para mi sorpresa me tomó de la mano-. ¿Me acompañas Bella?... –dijo de lo mas natural y todos miramos sorprendidos a Edward cuando gritó-.

_ ¡NO, mamá!... –su rostro era de enfado, miró a su madre, quien se intimidó bastante, Carlisle estaba serio-.

_ Edward… -dije en un susurro, él me miró-. Descuida… yo voy con tu madre…

_ Por supuesto que no. –dijo de manera rotunda, mientras me miraba a los ojos, yo también me intimidé-. Dudo que le… que te guste la cocina… no pienses que te traje a mi casa para ponerte a cocinar…

¿Qué rayos se creía Edward?... ¿es que no entendía que odiaba su actitud mandona e imponente?.

_ Edward, por dios… -dijo su madre-. Ya casi todo está listo, serán cosas sencillas… solo es para que me ayude…

Los ojos se Edward se abrieron como platos, pero yo me apresuré antes que fuera a decirle una de sus brutalidades a su madre y rápidamente me coloqué frente a él, él tubo que bajar la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

_ No voy a ser nada en la cocina… déjame acompañar a tu madre…

Edward me susurró sus palabras.

_ ¿No fue usted la que me pidió que no la dejara sola ni un solo momento?...

Yo también le susurré.

_ Tu madre me ha caído bien… voy a estar en la cocina, por favor… deja de comportarte como un… -me puse de puntillas para acercar mis labios a su oído de tal manera que hasta los toqué-. _"Maldito terco y energúmeno"_… -y sin pensarlo dos veces culminé la oración dándole un beso mojado en la mejilla, rápidamente me aparté de él y Esme sonriéndose con picardía me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la cocina, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Edward había quedado en estado de shock. Al llegar a la cocina no me aguanté y lo solté-.

_ Señora… su casa es hermosa… (Ver foto en el blogs)

_ Nada de señora… llámame por solo Esme… y gracias… tal vez Edward no te ha dicho que soy diseñadora de interiores…

Yo me sonreí.

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Sin duda no me esperaba que Isabella aceptara venir a mi casa, pero la verdad me sentía tan bien. Noté que en un principio estaba algo tímida, pero lo que más me agradó era en la forma que estaba tratando a mis padres. A ellos le agradecí el hecho de que no la abrumaran por ser la hija del presidente. Cuando besó mi mejilla, juro que en un momento pensé que iba a morir, la calidez de sus labios húmedos en mi mejilla, provocó que la sensación me agobiara, ella se retiró como si ese contacto fuera normal entre nosotros, si es cierto que una vez la besé, pero había sido en contra de su voluntad, ella me había advertido no volver a tocarla, _estaba sumamente perdido_. Y parece que Carlisle se había dado cuenta, porque cuando salí de mi aturdimiento, no se cuanto minutos después, él seguía en silencio, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y mirándome con la misma cara con la que solía regañarme, cuando hacia travesuras de niño. No dije nada, y evadí su actitud, dándole la espalda y sentándome en un sofá individual, la voz de mi padre fue seca.

_ ¿Cómo es que traes a la casa, a la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos, Edward?...

_ No se… -dije mirando los dedos de mis manos, los cuales se retorcían unos con otros, sobre mis piernas-. Sus padres estaban en una inauguración, ella se iba a quedar sola en la Casa Blanca, y pues… -mi padre me interrumpió para terminar la oración por mí-.

_ Preferiste traerla acá…

Levanté mi rostro y le miré molesto.

_ ¿Te molesta que la haya traído?... solo dilo y me la llevo ahora mismo de esta casa…

Vi a Carlisle bufar, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el sofá de tres piezas frente a mí-

_ Por supuesto que no me molesta, hijo… -dijo borrando la incomodad de su rostro-. Solo que me imagino que luego de tanto sacrificio, para llegar a donde estas hoy, espero que por un malentendido… no pongas en juego tu trabajo…

_ NO creo que sea problema el que Isabella esté aquí… -dije muy poco convencido-.

_ ¡Llegué!... –escuché la voz de Emmet entrando a la casa y Carlisle y yo le miramos, él entraba seguido de Jasper, ambos se quitaban las chaquetas, yo aproveché para ponerme de pies y quitarme la mía, sin mas me dirigí a la cocina, Emmet me iba a matar, en cuanto viera a Isabella en nuestra casa-.

.

.

Llegué a la cocina, y mis pasos se frenaron en el umbral de la puerta, al ver tal escena. Bella tenia sobre su delicado, fino y caro vestido un delantal blanco que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, su pelo estaba recogido en un improvisado moño hacia arriba, que lo sostenía un palito, que me imagino habían sacado de la cocina. Ella estaba parada al lado de la isla, mientras con una mano dentro de un bol de cristal, ella amasaba una maza blanca que la tenía embarrada de una harina blanca hasta la muñeca y parte del antebrazo, ella trataba de aplicar fuerza bruta, mientras mamá a su lado le explicaba como hacerlo. Ambas estaban tan concentradas en lo que hacían, que ni se percataron de mi llegada, yo me sonreí, mientras me recostaba del marco de la puerta, y miraba fijamente a Bella jugar a la cocina.

_ ¿A si?... –le preguntó ella tímidamente a mi madre, quien se sonrió-.

_ Debes rociarle mas maza seca, para que no se pegue… -dijo mi madre y caminó hacia la estufa, noté con Bella al sentirse sola, bufó algo exasperada, sacando la mano del bol, tomando harina seca y rociándole, como dijo mi madre y manchándose aun mas la mano de harina, trató de pasarse la mano por la cara y noté que se manchó una de las mejillas de harina, y siguió amasando-.

_ Edward… -dijo mi madre, haciéndome apartar de manera brusca mi mirada de Bella, no me di cuenta que Esme me había cachado observando a Bella y esta también me miró de golpe, me vi obligado a entrar a la cocina, noté el rubor hermoso que se había colado en el rostro de Bella, quien rápidamente intentó sacar la mano del bol, yo me acerqué-.

_ Descuida… sigue en lo tuyo… -le dije en un susurro y ella luego de unos segundos mirándome me sonrió y volvió a aplicar su fuerza _bruta_, miré a Esme y ella me miraba con una sonrisita en sus labios, me guiñó un ojo y yo levemente fruncí el seño al no entender la picardía de mi madre-.

_ ¿Tienes hambre corazón?... –dijo mi madre cariñosa-.

_ Estoy bien… -dije mientras me dirigía a un gabinete, tomaba un baso y habría el frigorífico y me servia un poco de jugo, vi a Esme acercarse a Bella con cariño-.

_ ¿Ves Bella?… ahora te está quedando bien...

_ Gracias… -dijo Bella emocionada-.

_ ¿Crees que si te dejo sola unos segundos con esa masa no habrá problema?... –le dijo mi madre, mientras yo me recosté del otro extremo de la isla para verlas conversar-. Debo ir por algo al comedor…

_ Claro, Esme… -dijo Bella y yo alcé mis cejas incrédulo ¿"_Bella y Esme_"?...

Mamá sin mas salió de la cocina y yo me acerqué lentamente a Bella, quien estaba concentrada en su masa, mientras seguía tomándome el jugo me paré justo al lado de ella, y me recosté de espalda de la isla, para quedar frente a Bella, yo miraba de lado el bol y su mano hacer el trabajo, al cabo de unos segundos le hablé-.

_ Sabes que no debes estar haciendo esto… -le dije en un susurro-.

Ella me miró. Y noté que su lindo rostro estaba un poco sucio de harina blanca.

_ Quiero hacerlo… Esme dijo que era la maza para un pastel… dijo también que la textura de la maza depende de cómo se prepare… -yo me sonreí divertido-.

_ ¿Estas haciendo pastel?... –dije incrédulo-.

_ Si… será de chocolate…

_ Mi preferido… -dije en un susurro y ambos sonriéndonos nos miramos a los ojos-.

_ Pues espero que te guste… -dijo ella-.

"_Si. Espero que me guste tanto como me gustas tú_"

Ese fue mi pensamiento.

_ Deja ver Bella… -dije y sabía que estaba loco, pero mi impulso le ganó a la cordura, ella me miró y mi mano derecha de manera lenta subió hasta su mejilla y de toda la harina que había por su cara, mi dedo fue justo al poquito que había cerca de la comisura de su labio y con mi dedo pulgar lo limpié, aprovechando para acariciar su labio inferior con mi dedo, era suave, mi vista estaba fija en sus labios, estábamos cerca el uno del otro, e hice presión en el dedo, provocando que su labio se separara un poco, para aprovechar y acariciar justo en medio de su labio inferior, justo en donde la humedad de su saliva se filtraba, acaricié su labio desde un extremo hasta el otro, sin apartar la mirada de ellos, mierda, ¿Qué no hubiera dado en ese momento porque en vez de mi dedo pulgar fueran mis labios lo que estuvieran haciendo esa caricia?... aparté la mirada de sus labios, para mirarla a los ojos, pero con lo que me encontré fue con un Bella tensa y con los ojos cerrados, haciéndome saber que a ella también le había gustado mi contacto-.

_ ¿Bella?...

Bella y yo reaccionamos apartándonos de golpe, ante la voz de asombro de Emmet. Ambos lo miramos, y noté como la mirada de mi hermano iba de bella a mí, en solo segundos. De asombro pasó a ser de enojo.

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?... –le dijo a Bella y luego me miró de manera asesina a mí-.

_ Emmet… -dijo Bella y noté nerviosismo en su voz-. Lo siento… -odié que se estuviera disculpando, pero ella continuó rápidamente-. Le pedí a Edward que no me dejara sola… ¿te molesta que haya venido a tu casa?...

_ ¡No!... –dijo mi hermano acercándose a ella rápidamente-. ¿Cómo crees eso?... es solo que no salgo de asombro, mamá dijo que habías venido con Edward y no podía creerlo…

-Emmet le regaló una sonrisa mientras se terminaba de acercar a ella y le deba un beso en la coronilla, Bella sonrió-. Eres bienvenida a mi casa… lo sabes…

_ Gracias… tu familia es muy amable…

_ Gracias… ¿Y se puede saber que es lo que haces?... –dijo Emmet mirando horrorizado el bol-.

_ Un pastel de chocolate… -dijo ella orgullosa y Emmet sonrió, mientras me miraba de reojo, yo seguía estático, algo apartado y bebiendo mi jugo, mientras también miraba de reojo a mi hermano, lo conocía, y ya veía en sus ojos, las miles de preguntas que tenía para mí: ¿Qué_ era eso de traer a bella a nuestra casa? ¿Había perdido la cordura? ¿A que se debía la maldita cercanía que había entre Bella y yo cuando el entró a la cocina?... _y muchas mas, que seguro me iba a preguntar en cuanto estuviéramos solos. Grandioso ahora estaba jodido.

_ Miren quien llegó… -decía Jasper, mientras entraba con Rosalie de la mano a la cocina-

Yo al verla sonreí y esta quien sonrió se dirigió rápidamente a mí y me abrazó, sabía que solo trataba de enfadar a mi hermano, lo último que supe de esos dos, eran que habían terminado, por incompatibilidad de caracteres, yo me eché a reír, al ver la cara de enfado de Emmet, odiaba sobre manera cuando Rosalie lo ignoraba, cosa que Rosalie sabia a perfección, y lo hacia adrede para fastidiarlo.

_ Hola, Emmet… -dijo Rosalie indiferente, sin soltar mi mano y al ver a Bella noté que la sonrisa de sus labios se borró de inmediato, yo miré a Bella y noté que esta miraba seriamente a Rosalie-.

Jasper ignoró por completo a Bella.

_ Rose… ¿recuerdas a Bella?... –dije tratando de romper el incómodo silencio de todos?-.

Para mi sorpresa Rose bufó, mientras miraba con desden a Bella.

_ Por supuesto… ¿Cómo olvidar a… semejante niña?...

Rayos!... había olvidado lo indiscreta y directa que era Rose. Ví como Bella se puso roja, pero no de vergüenza, si no más bien de rabia contenida. Yo miré a Bella tratando de pedirle disculpas con la mirada, pero ella me la retiró de mala manera y se giró dándonos la espalda a todos y amasando como una fiera la maza de harina… _dios pobre maza_.

_ Mucha gente en la cocina… -dijo Esme mientras entraba a la cocina aplaudiendo-. Fuera de aquí si quieren que Bella y yo terminemos de esto temprano…

Vi a Rosalie fulminar con la mirada a Bella, gracias a dios que Bella no se dio cuanta, ya que nos daba la espalda y luego salir, fue la primera que se fue, Emmet no de lo pensó dos veces y salió también, seguido de Jasper, mamá me miró de reojo, como si esperaba que yo también me iría, por supuesto que estaba equivocada. Yo me acerqué a Bella, mamá nos ignoró y comenzó a sacar cosas del frigorífico, supongo que era el restante del biscocho. Gracias al cielo que la cocina era tan grande que mamá no me iba a escuchar. Yo me acerqué a la espalda de Bella, la sentí tensarse ante mi cercanía, yo le susurré en el oído.

_ Siento lo de Rose… ella no es mala persona… hablaré con ella, para que se disculpe contigo…

Ella solo se alzó de hombros. Y se giró para contestarme.

_ Descuida, Edward… es evidente que le caigo mal, porque está celosa…

_ ¿Celosa?... –dije confundido-.

_ Si… déjele claro a tu _noviecita, _que pierde cuidado conmigo, que tú eres solo… -susurró supongo que para que mamá no escuchara-. _Mi custodio_…

Aquellas conjeturas de Bella lo que provocaron que una sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios… ¿pensaba que Rose estaba celosa de ella y de mí?... ¿Acaso piensa que entre Rose y yo pasaba algo?...

_ Rosalie no es mi novia, es mi cu…

Me interrumpió.

_ No me interesa, vaya y déjenos a su madre y a mí trabajar…

Solté una carcajada involuntaria. Mientras hablaba con incredulidad.

_ ¿Trabajar?...

La vi tomar todo el aire que le permitían sus pulmones y antes de que soltara todo su veneno, ella me tomó del brazo, precisamente con la mano que tenía llena de harina seca, manchando así mi camisa blanca y ella misma me obligó a caminar hasta la puerta, propinándome un empujón que me ví obligado a salir, solo que mi risa no se hizo esperar.

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Ya era suficiente con aguantar la mirada asesina de whitlock, sino que la noviecita de Edward era lo más arrogante, y estúpida que me pude imaginar. Idiota, ahora se atrevía a negar a su novia en sus propias narices. Al sacar a Edward de la cocina y girarme, me di cuenta de que Esme me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, yo me ruboricé, ella luego se sonrió. Cambiando el tema.

_ Vamos Bella, a trabajar con este biscocho, porque ahora debemos hacer dos en vez de uno, cuando Emmet y Rosalie se juntan, mi hijo requiere bastante azúcar para tranquilizarse…

_ ¿Qué?... –dije sin entender, Esme se sonrió y no entiendo porque me estaba aclarando aquello-.

_ Emmet y Rosalie llevan mas de 5 años juntos… -yo me quedé en shock, ante la información que estaba recibiendo-. Ahora están peleados, porque Em no estaba de acuerdo con que Rosalie abriera un pub hermoso que por cierto le ayudé a decorar… -dijo divertida-. Ahora mismo su relación está en un transe de ¿Quién gana el pulso?... esos dos se aman sin censuras… son tan lindos y tercos…

_ ¿Emmet y ella son…

_ Novios, parejas, como gustes llamarlos… Rosalie y Edward se llevan bastante bien… son como hermanos… -dios, concluí que Esme había escuchado la conversación de Edward y mía, y como no lo había dejado explicarme, ella lo estaba haciendo… ¡que maldita vergüenza tenia ahora!-. Rosalie es hermana de Jasper… prácticamente la única chica en el grupo… -¡Muereeeee Bella Swan, por estúpida!... me grité mentalmente. Aunque ahora entendía porque la tipa esa, era tan agria, claro debía ser de sangre-. ¿Qué te parece si terminamos con esto Bella?...

Que maldita vergüenza cargaba con Edward ahora, debió burlarse de mis conjeturas. Es por eso que dicen que los celos son ciegos ¿**"**_**celos" **__he dicho?..._

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, LES ESCRIBIRÉ MIS COMENTARIOS DE MANERA PRIVADA. BESOS Y ABRAZOS, Y A VER QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPITULO… ME GUSTARíA SABER QUE TAL LES PARECE LA EVOLUCION DE LA RELACION ENTRE BELLA Y EDWARD.**_


	14. ¿Es lo que soy?

_**Es importantísimo leer la nota que está al final del capitulo. **_

_CAPITULO XIII._

_¿Es lo que Soy?…_

_**Bella Pov.**_

Estábamos sentados en la mesa del comedor. A los extremos estaban sentados Carlisle y Esme. Al lateral derecho estaban sentados: Emmet y Rosalie; y al lateral izquierdo estábamos sentados Edward, yo y Jasper. No estaban los miles de sirvientes que hubiesen habido en la Casa Blanca, por lo que allí, todos nos pasábamos los platos para servirnos por si mismo, dios esto si me encantaba. Noté que Edward me miraba fijamente mientras me pasaba un bol con ensaladas, Emmet sonriéndose me vio servirme. Antes de iniciar a comer, Esme hizo una oración, bendiciendo la comida, agradeciéndole a dios, el hecho de disfrutar su cumpleaños con su familia y la alegría que le provocaba que Edward hubiera regresado a casa. Yo miré de reojo A Rosalie y esta tenia una cara de enfado que no podía disimular. Yo, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Carlisle, quien felicitaba a su esposa, miraba fijamente mi plato. Aunque era una completa extraña para todos ellos, nadie en aquella mesa me lo daba a demostrar, (ecepto Rosalie y Jasper). Las miradas de amor entre Esme y Carlisle eran hermosas, que decir de la forma en que Emmet y Edward miraban a su madre. Ellos se querían, dejan ver lo unida que era su familia, y por que Edward había abandonado su trabajo en Londres, solo por complacer a su madre, ella aparentemente se lo merecía. Emmet muy pocas veces me habló de su familia, pero cuando lo hacía, hablaba con un gran cariño. Siempre orgullosos de ellos. Fue cuando sentí que Edward me susurró al oído, que me di cuenta de que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que todos estaban comiendo menos yo.

_ ¿No tienes apetito?... –me susurró él, cerca del oído, yo miré a todos en la mesa, y estaban comiendo, giré un poco el rostro, para mirar a Edward, él me estaba mirando fijamente y yo solo atiné a regalarle una sonrisa, admito que pésima, me dolía un poco el corazón-. Anda… mamá cocina muy bueno… -dijo mientras me sonrió-.

Yo lentamente tomé mis cubiertos, corté un poco de carne y me la llevé a la boca, _Jesús_, que rico estaba… creo que no recordaba haber comido tanto como lo hice ese día. Noté que Emmet no dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisita divertida y con cariño en sus ojos, a Edward no podía mirarlo mucho, aunque moría por hacerlo, ya que al estar sentado junto a mí, sería evidente el que lo mirara.

_ ¿Cómo ha estado la comida, cariño?... –dijo Esme mirándome cariñosamente-.

_ Estoy fascinada… -dije mientras me limpiaba la comisura de los labios, con una servilleta de tela-. Con lo que he comido, pensarán que paso hambre… -dije y todos se rieron, menor Rosalie-.

_ Estoy seguro que no pasas hambre, Bella… -dijo Emmet divertido-. Pero de que nunca te había visto comer así, debo reconocerlo…

Yo le sonreí.

_ Todo está muy rico… -dije mirando a Esme-.

_ Hummm, pues ábrele espacio al pastel… -dijo Edward sonriéndome, yo le miré, dioooos si que era hermoso, cuando se comportaba tan dulce-. Pues yo estoy ansioso por saber que tal eres en la cocina…

_ Voy por él… -dijo Esme emocionada, mientras se paraba y corría a la cocina-.

_ Al igual que para Edward, el biscocho de chocolate es el preferido de mamá… -dijo Emmet sonriendo-.

Yo me sonreí, mientras por un segundo me dejé mirar a Rosalie, quien estaba sentada al lado derecho de Emmet, era increíble, lo furiosa y seria que estaba esa mujer. Me miró, y solo le agradecí a dios, que solo fuera un refrán, porque: "_si la miradas matasen, estuviera muerta y enterrada_"… miré a Emmet y en ese momento, Esme llegó a la mesa, con una sonrisa inmensa en los labios, y un biscocho revestido de muuucho chocolate en las manos.

_ Eso luce muy bien… -dijo Carlisle sonriéndose y mirando el biscocho de chocolate-.

(Ver foto en el Blogs)

Esme lo partió y comenzó a servir el pastel, Emmet no esperó a nadie y se llevó tremendo bocado a su boca, haciendo un sonido de satisfacción horrible, yo lo miré dudosa y todos explotaron a reír (menos Rosalie). Dios eso sonaba sobreactuado, y yo morí de la vergüenza, ¿cómo se me había ocurrido dañar el pastel de Esme?. En esa mesa, solo había una persona que podía ser sincero conmigo y decirme que tan horrendo había quedado el pastel, y lo miré, su sonrisa era divertida, le supliqué en un susurro.

_ Dime, la verdad, por favor…

Vi a Edward, que mientras se mordía el labio inferior como si se estuviera aguantando la risa, tomó su cubierto, y quitar una pequeña porción del biscocho de su platillo y llevárselo a la boca, yo en realidad solo me fije en como su boca recibía el cubierto y como el pastel desaparecía entre sus labios. "_Reconocía que estaba mal de la cabeza, Edward me gustaba y mucho_".

_ ¿Y?... –le dije, esperaba su respuesta-.

Edward con una sonrisa más amplia, se giró a mirarme, mientras saboreaba el biscocho.

_ Te juro… -miró a su madre asombrado-. Mamá, por dios juro que te ha superado…

Todos se echaron a reír. Vi como se comían el pastel, (menos Rosalie). Demasiados gustosos, y yo probé el mío. Tal ves estaban exagerando un poco, pero la verdad es que no estaba "_nada mal"._

_ Increíble, Bella… -dijo Esme sonriéndome-. Eres una muy buena alumna…

_ No me de solo el crédito a mi, Esme… -dije sonriéndome-. Sabe perfectamente que solo llevaba sus instrucciones…

_ Dándole tus toques personales… -dijo sonriendo Esme-. Gracias a ti, ya mi niño Edward no apreciará tanto mis pasteles…

Edward y yo nos miramos de reojo, sonriéndonos algo cómplices.

_ ¿No comerás, Rose?... –le dijo Emmet en un susurro a Rosalie, que todos escuchamos, todos miramos, y vimos que Rosalie de manera brusca, quitó de su vista el platillo con el biscocho, y me fulminó con la mirada-.

_ Por supuesto que no pienso comer de eso… -dijo con rabia-.

_ ¡Rosalie!... –dijo Esme algo alarmada, Rose me miraba a mi fijamente, yo me enderecé en la silla y también la enfrenté con la mirada, ¿Qué se creía ella, para hablarme de esa manera, no me conocía y yo soy la que aplasto, nadie me aplasta a mí, si quería guerra la iba a tener-. (Ver foto en el Blogs)

_ Rosalie, nada, Esme… -dijo ella mirando a Esme por un segundo, y luego volvió a mirarme-. ¿Qué busca _señorita Isabella_?... –dijo con asco-.

_ Rosalie, _**cierra**_ la boca… -escuché que la voz de Edward salió con amenaza, ella lo miró-.

_ Tranquilo, Edward… ¿o temes que la niña te eche de tu trabajo?...

_ Rosalie… -ahora fue Emmet, pero la endemoniada chica no se iba a callar-.

_ ¡Basta!... –dijo Rosalie, al sentirse fulminada, por la mirada de todos, ella se paró de la mesa-. ¿Por qué rayos han traído a la _señorita Isabella_ a esta casa?...

_ ¡Soy Bella!... –le grité molesta, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, yo me había sentido bien, me había olvidado de que era la hija del presidente y de que todos me trataran con respeto y frialdad, por un momento me había sentido bien, en familia, hasta que ella me recordó que no pertenecía allí, que tal vez, Edward y Emmet solo me estaban tratando y mezclándome a su familia, por lastima-.

_ ¡Eres la señorita Swan, la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos, que se cree, que todos tienen que lamer su trasero!... –me gritó Rosalie-. ¿Qué tratas con venir a casa de los chicos y hacerte aparentar, frente a sus padres, que eres la _niña linda, amable, y humilde que adora a sus hijos_, cuando no eres mas que una pedante e engreída, que en horas de trabajo, no hace otra cosa que tratar a sus hijos con desprecio, como si fueras mas que ellos, anoche vi la forma en que le hablaste a Edward y me pareció que no eras mas que una perra arrogante, igual que tu madre… -mientras ella hablaba yo cerré los ojos, ya que aquellas palabras me estaban golpeando fuertemente, y solo porque ella tenía razón, bajé la cabeza hacia la mesa y tragué en seco-. No entiendo como Edward puede tratarte en sus horas libres… ¿no le es suficiente aguantarte en horas laborales?...!

_ ¡Por un demonio, Rose, basta!... –gritó Edward a mi lado, mientras se paraba bruscamente y tiraba la servilleta sobre la mesa, todos estaban impactados, yo en cambio no pude levantar mi mirada, ya que las lagrimas rodaron en mis mejillas, me odié por ser débil ante ella, ni siquiera cuando mis padres me trataban como lo hacían, me dejaba ver débil ante ellos-. Isabella… -me llamó Edward-.

Y que Edward me llamara así, fue la gota que derramó el baso de agua. Volvía su _barrera_, volvía a recordarme que este no era mi mundo, que esta era su familia y que él solo era mi custodio.

_ Permiso… -dije mientras que rápidamente me paré de la silla y salí corriendo rumbo a la puerta, abrí y salí, rápidamente me acerqué al mercedes negro en el que Edward y yo habíamos llegado a la casa y me recosté de él, sentía una opresión en el pecho que me dificultaba el respirar, me llevé la mano al pecho y me incliné un poco mientras por primera vez soltaba mi llanto, rompí a llorar, mis sollozos eran fuertes, con una de mis manos me sostenía fuertemente el pecho, no podía respirar, me estaba ahogando, dios es que me sentía tan mal, mal por la maldita vida que llevaba y mal porque la odiaba de tal manera que me había dejado enredar en ella misma, odiaba y criticaba a mi madre por su forma de ser y yo era igual o peor que ella-.

Cuando me iba a arrodillar en el suelo, sentí unas manos que me sostuvieron y rápidamente levanté mi rostro, para ver a Edward con una cara de preocupación increíble.

_ NO, Isabella… -dijo rogándome-. No te dejes derrumbar…

Yo respirando con dificultad, bruscamente me separé de él y lo miré con rabia.

_ ¡No me llames ISABELLA! –le grité, él me miraba fijamente-. ¡Aléjate de mí, no te me acerques… no quiero tu maldita lastima!...

Las expresiones que pasaron por su rostro fueron muchas. Hasta que vi que se molestó.

_ ¡¿Y quien mierdas te ha dicho a ti, que siento lastima por ti?... –me alzó la voz, y regresó el Edward bocón que no temía, perder su puesto de trabajo y que siempre me retaba con su forma de ser, ese que tanto me molestaba y que tanto me gustaba-.

_ ¡Lo sé… seguro que piensas lo mismo que Rosalie de mí!... ¡No entiendo por que me propusiste traerme a tu casa, con tú familia!...

_ ¡Te lo propuse porque quise compartir un momento mas contigo, te lo propuse porque por un momento temí el hecho de que fueras sola a la casa del amigo de Jacob Black, te lo propuse porque…!... –bajó la voz y tragó en seco, lo ultimo lo susurró mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos-. Porque… por un momento tuve miedo de apartarme de ti, de que volvieras a meterte en problemas y yo no estuviera cerca para protegerte, Bella…

Yo lo miré fijamente, mis lágrimas corrían fuertemente por mis mejillas, Edward me extendió la mano esperando que yo se la tomara, y no lo soporté, sentí que me iba a derrumbar y busqué corriendo los brazos que últimamente me estaban sosteniendo, aquellos en los que me sentía segura… corrí a los brazos de Edward y llorando me aferré a él, quien me abrazó de la manera mas protectora posible.

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov. **_

Cuando Rosalie inició a decir todas esas mierdas, lo dijo tan de prisa, que cuando vine a reaccionar, ya era tarde.

_ ¡Por un demonio, Rose, basta!... – le grité a Rosalie, mientras me paraba bruscamente de mi silla, sentía la sangre arderme, de tanta rabia. Ví que Rosalie, abrió los ojos con asombro, al ver mi agresividad con ella, pero no me importó, en ese momento la única que me importaba era Bella, giré mi rostro para mirarla y ella estaba enterrada en su silla, mirando su plato, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no me permitía ver su rostro, juro que al traerla a mi casa nunca imaginé provocarle esto, ella debía de saberlo-. Isabella… -dije su nombre en un susurro, esperando que ella levantara la cara y me mirase-.

Su reacción, no fue la que esperaba.

_ Permiso… -dije con acidez, mientras que rápidamente se paró de su silla y salió corriendo, sin mirar a nadie, la rabia que me embargó en ese momento la descargué con Rosalie, a quien miré bastante furioso-.

_ ¡No debiste decirle esas cosas!...

_ ¡Ella se las merecía, ¿acaso no crees que no me dí cuenta anoche, en la forma que te trata esa chiquilla?...

_ ¡ Ese es mi _**maldito**_ problema, no es el tuyo!...

_ ¡Eres mi familia Edward… y tu problema es el mío!...

Ambos estábamos tan enfrascados en nuestra discusión, que no miramos a nadie mas, por el silencio, supuse que todos estaban en shock-.

_ ¡¿Y quien mierda te ha dicho que tengo problemas con ella?...

_ ¡Basta!... –gritó Emmet, también poniéndose de pies, yo le miré y le agradecí porque Rose y yo estábamos estancados en lo mismo-. ¡Edward, ve por Bella, es capaz de irse caminando hasta su casa!...

Y eso bastó, para que yo saliera como un loco del comedor. Al llegar a la sala, y ver la puerta principal abierta, de par en par, salí corriendo rumbo hacia fuera. Cuando la ví, no entiendo la sensación que me provocó verla allí, inclinada hacia adelante, con una mano sosteniéndose el pecho y la otra el pelo, para que no le cubriera la cara, le vi las intenciones de derrumbarse allí mismo, y bajé rápidamente las escaleras, para llegar a ella y sostenerla, justo antes, de que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo, ella me miró, y su cara me recordó aquella niñita que conocí el primer día que pisé la casa blanca, aquella que salió desorientada del despacho de su padre, tan rota, que dolía. En ese preciso momento, aprecié lo bien que la había visto en el transcurso del día con mi familia, y dolió, juro que me dolió verla caer nuevamente-.

_ NO, Isabella… -le rogué, con mi voz, con mis ojos -. No te dejes derrumbar…

Ella parecía tener dificultad para respirar, pero de manera brusca, me apartó de ella, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, sus ojos estaban tan irritados, sus lagrimas salían rápidamente, igual me miró como solía hacerlo cuando estaba enfadada conmigo.

_ ¡No me llames ISABELLA! –me gritó, mientras me sostenía fijamente la mirada, es que esa niña nunca dejaría de ser tan terca y soberbia -. ¡Aléjate de mí, no te me acerques… no quiero tu maldita lastima!...

Mierda, ahí venía lo mismo. Odiaba la actitud de ella, es que ¿acaso creía que se la sabía toda?... cuando me hablaba con esa actitud, me daban unas ganas de acostarla en mis piernas y darle unos buenos azotes, ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que podía tenerle lastima?... es cierto, que no me gusta como lleva su vida, pero _**Lastima**_, nunca jamás.

_ ¡¿Y quien mierdas te ha dicho a ti, que siento lastima por ti?... –le dije molesto, esperando que eso le quedara claro-.

_ ¡Lo sé… seguro que piensas lo mismo que Rosalie de mí!... ¡No entiendo por que me propusiste traerme a tu casa, con tú familia!...

_ ¡Te lo propuse porque quise compartir un momento mas contigo, te lo propuse porque por un momento temí el hecho de que fueras sola a la casa del amigo de Jacob Black, te lo propuse porque…!... –dios, no debía decirle la verdad, de que lo único que no quería era apartarme de ella, tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, y la miré a los ojos, susurrándole lo ultimo -. Porque… por un momento tuve miedo de apartarme de ti, de que volvieras a meterte en problemas y yo no estuviera cerca para protegerte, Bella… -le dije sabiendo que solo había disfrazado la verdad-.

Ella seguía llorando, aunque me miraba fijamente a los ojos, Yo le extendí mi mano, esperando que ella la tomara y supiera que yo estaba allí y lo iba a estar solo para ella. Me llevé la sorpresa, al verla correr hacia mis brazos y abrazarme, aferrarse a mí, yo no tardé en rodear su cintura con mis brazos, aferrarla a mi cuerpo, mientras hundía mi cabeza entre su cuello y su pelo, llenándome de su aroma, llenándome de su calor, llenándome toda de ella. Ella rodeó mi cuello. (Ver foto en el Blogs)

Me permití abrazarla como si mi vida dependiera de ella, y me perdí no se cuanto tiempo. Solo podía sentirla a ella, nunca antes me había sentido tan débil ante algo o mejor dicho ante alguien.

_ Edward… -dijo ella en un jadeo y yo apreté fuertemente los ojos obligándome a soltarla, sentí la vena de mi garganta latir demasiado fuerte, al igual que mi corazón, las pulsaciones me estaban matando, la solté tan lentamente que disfruté del dolor que me provocaba apartarla de mi cuerpo, ella tampoco hizo ademán de apurar el momento. Cuando nos separamos, la miré a los ojos, debía admitir que estaba tan confundido por mis acciones que no sabía que hacer, ella estaba muy seria y me miraba a los ojos fijamente, sus ojos eran tan hipnotizantes, que no pude apartar mi mirada de ellos, ambos aunque nos habíamos separados, estábamos violando nuestro espacio personal, de tal manera que sentí la respiración de ella golpear mi rostro-.

_ Entremos… -fue lo que dije, mientras la tomaba de la mano, ella jaló mi mano, impidiéndome iniciar el paso hacia mi casa-.

_ No, por favor… -la miré era evidente que estaba nerviosa-. No quiero regresar, allá adentro, Edward… por favor te ruego que me lleves a mi casa… necesito estar sola…

Yo me acerqué a ella, mientras la tomaba de ambas manos y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, no entendía que me estaba pasando con esa niña, sin duda alguna, me torturaba por el solo hecho de verla tan mal. Era como si sintiera la _necesidad_ de protegerla, de cuidarla, y si ella me lo permitía, yo iba a estar a su lado mientras ella necesitara de alguien. Sabia que en ese momento, ella solo necesitaba ir a su casa, para encerrarse en su habitación y poder desahogarse sola, yo en esta ocasión no se lo iba a permitir.

_ No, Bella… no puedo llevarte en este momento… -ella me miró horrorizada, al escuchar lo que le dije-.

_ ¿Por qué no?... –dijo en un susurro, como si su vida se le fuera de costado-.

_ Mamá cumpleaños, no puedo irme así no más… se sentirá muy triste si me voy… -dije preocupado al imaginar la veracidad de mis palabras-.

_ No te pido que te quedes custodiándome, solo que me regreses a la casa blanca, ya luego puedes regresar con tu familia…

_ No te voy a dejar sola, Bella… -dije de manera rotunda y ella me miró con el seño fruncido, ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto, mirándonos a los ojos, hasta que ella se cansó-.

_ Edward… -dijo entre dientes-. No me puedes obligar a estar en el mismo lugar que esa tipa, lo siento… pero te juro que de volver a decirme algo que no sea de mi agrado, sería capaz de… no te imaginas de que sería capaz…

Esa si era la Isabella que yo conocía, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios. (Ver foto en el Blogs)

Lentamente di el paso que faltaba para acercarme a ella, mientras que solté mi mano de una de las de ella y la llevé a su mejilla, sabía que ya me estaba pasando, pero la verdad es que como siempre, mi forma de ser era algo impulsiva.

_ Quédate, por favor… -le pedí en un susurro, sin apartar mi mira de la de ella-. Si lo prefieres puedes subir hasta mi habitación y quedarte sola allí, te daré el espacio que necesites, pero no te vayas a la Casa Blanca… -dije sabiendo que allí no solo se iba a sentir completamente sola, si no también bacía-. Por favor…

La ví pensarlo por aproximadamente un minuto, para luego darme la respuesta con un suspiro.

_ Está bien… llévame hasta tu habitación…

Sonreí y tomándola nuevamente de la mano, la llevé rumbo a las escaleras del porche. Cuando entramos, yo me puse del lado de Bella, que daba a la sala, noté que Isabella miró para el suelo en todo momento, mientras nosotros en silencio nos dirigíamos a las escaleras que nos llevarían hasta la tercera planta, en donde se encontraba mi habitación. Debido al evidente silencio que había en la sala, yo de reojo miré para toparme con la mirada fija en nosotros, de toda mi familia. Esme me miraba con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, era evidente que se sentía mal y apenada conmigo. Carlisle me miraba, aunque sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, papá a veces era tan difícil de leer. Jasper me miraba demasiado molesto, lo notaba por su seño fruncido y como me fulminaba con la mirada. Pero la mirada de Emmet decía apártate, no solo estaba molesto conmigo, si no también bastante confundido, tal vez por mi comportamiento. Y Rosalie, ella estaba parada en una esquina, frente a uno de los ventanales, mirándome fijamente, su mirada era algo suave, ya no lucia tan molesta como hacia unos minutos, ahora me miraba con algo de preocupación y disculpa. Yo quité mi mirada de ellos y subí con Isabella, rumbo escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, adelanté mi mano y la abrí para permitirle a Isabella pasar. Ella entró y la ví frenar su caminar de golpe, fue evidente como observó detenidamente mi habitación. (Ver foto en el Blogs)

Debía agradecerle a mi madre el hecho de que mantuviera mi habitación igual a como la había dejado. Ella siempre fue cuidadosa con nosotros, tanto que hasta Jasper tenía una habitación en esta casa, ella lo consideraba como un hijo más.

_ Es muy linda tu habitación… -dijo Isabella en un susurro, yo la miré-.

_ Gracias, pero debes decírselo a Esme, la verdad… llevo mucho tiempo sin dormir en ella…

_ ¿Extrañabas tu casa?...

_ Mucho, pero ven… -dije mientras ponía una mano en su baja espalda, para guiarla hasta mi cama, ella se sentó y me miró, yo seguía parado, mientras la miraba-. Te dejaré un momento a solas… voy a bajar, pero solo por un momento…

Dije y me dirigí hacia la puerta, frené mi caminar cuando la escuché llamarme, no me había girado hacia ella, cuando empezó a hablar.

_ Edward, Perdóname… -dijo en un susurro-. Desde que te conocí he sido muy injusta contigo… eres muy buena persona… -yo me giré para mirarla, no creía lo que estaba escuchando de sus labios, ella me miraba fijamente, mientras la veía jugar nerviosamente con los dedos de sus manos-. Emmet también lo es… yo me he comportado como una estúpida con ustedes, cuando lo único que han hecho ustedes desde que me conocieron fue ser un apoyo moral y físico para mí… tu cuñada tiene razón en todo lo que dijo de mí… -y en ese mismo momento la interrumpí, acercándome a ella rápidamente y acuclillándome frente a ella, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos-.

_ No sigas, Bella… -las lagrimas corrían por su mejilla-. Se que tu vida no debe ser fácil para ti, eres muy joven y tal vez es eso lo que te hace ver la vida como un desastre…

Ella rompió a llorar mientras hablaba.

_ No se trata de si soy joven o no… se trata de que me siento SOLA, no tengo a nadie… ¿sabias que la única persona a la que mi padre no pone problemas para que esté conmigo, a sabiendas de que es importante para mi, es mi nana?... Alice es _mala influencia_. Emmet, ¿Por qué crees que me lo quitó de seguridad?... porque entendía que me estaba apegando demasiado a él… me aparta de las personas que en realidad quiero, no entiendo porque lo hace… es como si en verdad solo quisiera que me sintiera como una mierda… por otro lado he criticado toda el tiempo a mi madre, por ser lo que es, una _bruja_ que se pasa la vida en vanidades y tratando de menos a los demás, lo mismo que he hecho yo contigo, con Emmet y con todos los que me rodean… y yo no soy así… _**no**_ me gusta ser así…

_ Lo se… -dije mientras limpiaba con mis manos sus mejillas, porque la verdad si quería que se desahogara conmigo-. Se que no eres así… lo se, por la forma en que las pocas personas que te conocen en realidad, te quieren… si es cierto, que tu circulo de personas es muy corta, pero esas personas son sinceras, te quieren, Bella… te quiere _Alice, Jacob, la señora Cupe, Emmet… _conozco a mi madre, y se que en lo poco que compartieron juntas, también te va a llegar a querer…

_ ¿Y tú?... –dijo interrumpiéndome y dejándome sin palabras-. ¿Tú, Edward… puedes llegar a quererme?...

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, la verdad no sabía que contestarle, la respuesta se atragantó en mi garganta. Tenía miedo de la respuesta, que me había dado yo mismo a esa pregunta. Isabella Swan, sin duda alguna, a pesar de lo mal que nos llevamos hasta hace poco, igual ya significaba algo para mí. Me dolía verla sufrir a ella, me molestó a gran manera el hecho de verla tan cerca de Jacob Black esa mañana, y… sentía la necesidad de permanecer todo el tiempo a su lado. ¿Acaso no era muy rápido el hecho de sentir aquello hacia aquella niña que prácticamente estaba conociendo?... Bella malinterpretó mi silencio y tomó sus propias conjeturas, la ví mirar para el lado, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas nuevamente.

_ No debí preguntarte eso… ya se lo que piensas de mí… me lo has dejado bastante claro, en muchas ocasiones…

_ Shhhh… -dije poniendo mi dedo índice en su labio, para callarla, mientras le hablé entre dientes-. _**Cállate**_, no sabes lo que estoy pensando…

_ ¿Y que es lo que estas pensando, Edward?... –dijo mirándome totalmente confundida, lo sabía, por su seño levemente fruncido-.

_ Por supuesto que puedo llegar a quererte, Bella… _**más**_ de lo que puedes llegar a imaginarte… -lo solté de golpe y el susto que me llevé al escuchar la voz de mi hermano desde la puerta de la habitación, la cual rompió de golpe la burbuja entre Bella y yo, me hizo ponerme de pies de golpe-.

_ Edward!... –dijo Emmet y cuando le miré a la cara, le dí gracias a dios que aquello era solo una mirada y no un arma de fuego-.

Sentí que Bella, también se puso de pies, pero Emmet no la miró a ella, solo me estaba mirando a mí. ¿Acaso pretendía intimidarme con su maldita mirada?...

_ ¿Estas bien, Bella?... –dijo mirando a Bella y esta solo movió la cabeza positivamente, yo me giré para mirarla y la noté mas pálida de lo que era de costumbre, Emmet me habló y me vi obligado a apartar mi mirada de Bella para mirarle a él-. Edward… ¿vienes un momento?... Necesito hablar contigo…

_ Claro… -le dije y al verlo salir de la habitación, también salí detrás de él-.

_Sean sinceras conmigo y digan que les pareció el capitulo… ¿algo rápido entre Edward y Bella?... dejen sus comentarios, a veces temo apresurar las cosas y dañar la historia… y si, de vez en cuando les tiraré sus "Pov" de los demás chicos. ¿Cuál creen que será la reacción de Emmet, luego de escuchar lo que Edward le dijo a Bella?... ¿Edward no le parece súper tierno?... bien. Estoy sorprendida de todos esos favoritos y alertas que he recibo. ¡Emocionada! De ver a tantas personas seguir mi loca historia. A las chicas que tienen cuenta le estoy devolviendo sus comentarios de manera privada y aquellas que no las tienen, déjenme darles las gracias, no duden en mandarme sus correos si tienen alguna duda, que quieren que las saque. Igual un agradecimiento especial para todos los que me siguen y en aquellos quienes me dejan saber sus comentarios._

_Besos y abrazos para: **LucyLucy, IreneCullen17, Fanny, ****LuluuPattinson****, ****Dolce Ariana valentina Argotti****, ****, Panchita16, ****janalez****, ****aleyu****, ****rosita clavel cullen****, ****PRISGPE****, **a todos y todas, y aquellos que están allí leyendo, anímense a dejarme un rr._

_**Nota: aquellas personas que me dejen un comentario, le estaré regalando un adelanto del próximo capitulo, por su Pm. A si que animarse…**_


	15. Nuevos Sentimientos II

ESTOY SUPER EMOCIONADA.

**Agradecimiento especial a todas aquellas personitas que se animan a leer mi historia y a todas aquellas que me hacen saberlo con sus lindos comentarios. Como agradecimiento a sus rr le he subido el capitulo mas temprano y es mas largo que lo acostumbrado, juro que lo que mas deseo es que les guste, y traté de complacer a aquellas personitas que me han pedido un poco de acción entre Edward y Bella, esperando claro está, que no se vea algo apresurado.**

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: LucyLucy, imtwilighter, Dolce Ariana valentina Argotti, nomigo, Vampire's Heart, Mary de cullen, Danii Belliner Cullen, LuluuPattinson, aleyu, Madaswan, Elizabeth bennet D, Karenov17, Claudia Cullen Xd,CasSandra Dhe Cullen, Serenity Sey, Fanny, Antarez, IreneCullen17, PRISGPE. Y a los anonimos, a los que me leen en silencio, a los que me agregan a su favoritos y a los que envian las alertas. BESOTES Y ABRAZOS.

**¿QUERÍAN VER LA REACCION DE EMMET?... AQUÍ VIENTE SU EMMET POV.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XIV.<p>

NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS II.

_**Emmet Pov.**_

_ Por supuesto que puedo llegar a quererte, Bella… _**más**_ de lo que puedes llegar a imaginarte… -lo escuché susurrarle, mientras la miraba fijamente, terminé de entrar y lo vi acuclillado frente a ella, ambos mirándose a los ojos como si se tratase de una declaración amorosa, sentí que me puse morado, de la rabia que tenía-.

_ Edward!... –dije y lo ví mirarme mientras se ponía de pies, Bella también me miró, pero no me detuve ni un segundo en ella, si no en el estúpido de mi hermano, el cual seguía como siempre, me desafió con la mirada, pero iba a ser capaz de matarlo si era posible. Edward era mi único hermano, y no era un hermano cualquiera, desde que él nació sentí el deber de proteger a mi hermano menor, siempre fuimos muy unidos, y aunque siempre era él, el de la actitud y pensamientos _maduros_, mi cuerpazo lo ayudaba de salir de los líos, en que se metía, porque juro que nunca salía de uno. Edward siempre fue un chico problemático, que no conocía la palabra "_limites"_ y que nunca le temió, ni a las aventuras, ni a los problemas. Pero los tiempos han cambiado y con ello, mis responsabilidades, por lo tanto… nunca permitiría que Edward se involucrara sentimentalmente con la _**Hija del Presidente**_.

Miré a Bella. (ver foto en el blogs).

_ ¿Estas bien, Bella?... -ella me respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y noté que no estaba para nada bien, hablaría con ella mas tarde, en estos momentos con quien necesitaba hablar de manera urgente era con el estúpido de mi hermano-. Edward… ¿vienes un momento?... Necesito hablar contigo…

_ Claro… -dijo él y yo me giré saliendo de la habitación, bajé las escaleras y lo sentí a él caminar detrás de mí, en el segundo piso estaba mi habitación, por lo que me dirigí a ella, entré seguido por Edward y este cerró la puerta, yo me giré y sin perder un segundo mas, vomité toda la rabia que tenía con él.

_ ¡¿Qué mierdas es lo que pretendes, Edward Cullen?... –le grité y él me miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, eso no era nuevo en él, desde que era un niño, las veces que mi padre le regañaba el creaba una barrera, lo cual enfurecía mas a Carlisle, porque le hacia entender que solo cumplía con escucharlo, dejándole saber que volvería a ser lo mismo-. ¡Y espero que no solo me escuches, si no que también hagas lo que te voy a decir!...

_ Aguarda, Emmet… -dijo con la duda reflejada en su rostro-. (ver foto en el blogs).

_ ¿No estarás pensando que tengo la obligación de hacer lo que tú me ordenes, verdad?...

_ ¡Mierda, Edward, solo necesito que me escuches!...

_ ¡Pues di de una maldita vez que es lo que tienes que decir y punto!.

Me gritó de vuelta y noté que también estaba molesto.

_ ¡_**NO**_ quiero que te acerques a Isabella!...

_ Ja!... –soltó una carcajada irónica y eso me molestó más-. Lamento decirte que eso es imposible, Emmet, pues si no lo sabias, _El Jefe de seguridad_ de la Casa Blanca, me asignó como custodio personal de ella… no tengo mas opción… -dijo todo relajado-.

_ Pues si eso es el problema, a partir de hoy su custodio será Jasper…

Y aquello fue suficiente, para ver a Edward perder el control, dio dos pasos hacia mí de manera amenazadora, mientras que yo me crucé de brazos y esperé verlo desahogar su rabia y decirme que era lo que en realidad pensaba.

_ ¡Ni te atrevas a hacerme eso, Emmet!... –gritó y yo lo dejé hablar, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza-. ¡Me tienes podrido con tu actitud, yo no estaba de acuerdo a que me asignaras de _**niñera**_ de la hija del presidente, no te lo pedí y aún así lo hiciste, y ahora que estoy tolerando mi trabajo, piensas sacarme… ¿Qué mierdas crees si te digo que te metas tu maldita jefatura por el culo?... porque no voy a tolerar que hagas conmigo lo que te de la gana, al igual que tú, soy un maldito profesional, no voy a dejar que me manejes a tu antojo!... –fruncí el seño, Edward estaba bastante molesto, su cuerpo tenso, sus puños a ambos costados bien apretados, ¿sería capaz de golpearme?-.

_ Edward… -dije ya con el tono bajo, él me miró furioso-. Cuando te puse de seguridad personal para Bella, era porque entendía que eras la persona indicada para estar a su lado…

_ ¿Pues que mierda es lo que ha cambiado ahora?... –dijo entre dientes-.

_ Que te mezcles con ella, de una manera que no sea profesional… -mis palabras lo golpearon, lo noté porque vi que su mirada se dislocó por unos segundos, y alzó las cejas sorprendido, yo continué más tranquilo, sabía que en este preciso momento me iba a escuchar-. Edward… Isabella, es la niña mas dulce y buena que he conocido, pero igual está rota… si te puse a su lado, es porque te conozco, y sabía que ella iba a despertar en ti, lo mismo que despertó en mí… _necesidad de protección, _como yo no podía estar a su lado, quise que lo estuvieras tú… Edward… no compliques las cosas, Bella no sabe lo que quiere, solo busca alguien en quien aferrarse, alguien que sea un soporte para ella… no te vayas a permitir mezclarte con ella de otra manera que para lo que estas a su lado… eso te hundirá… acabarás echando a la borda los años en lo que te has esforzado por llegar a donde estas en este momento. Bella es buena, Charlie Swan es bueno, pero se deja influenciar por el agobio de su trabajo y las manipulaciones de su mujer, y Reneé no tardará en acabar contigo si sabe que…

_ No sigas… -me cortó-. Estás demente Emmet… yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo.

Dijo, sin recordar lo bien que lo conocía.

_ Edward… eres mi hermano, y solo quiero lo mejor para ti… igual Bella… también le estaría complicando mas la vida a ella… a Bella también la quiero mucho, es la hermanita que Esme y Carlisle no nos dio… y entiendo que quieras ayudarla, es mas, lo apruebo… pero tengan cuidado… traten de no complicarse la vida, mas de lo que la tienen…

_ Gracias por tu consejo… -me cortó de mala manera, fulminándome con la mirada, y dando media vuelta, salió de mi habitación y pegó tremendo portazo luego de salir, yo solo me puse la mano en la cara, hablarle a Edward, era lo mismo que hablarle a un sordo-.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Al salir Edward y Emmet de la habitación, me sentí desfallecer. Dios, mi corazón amenazaba por salir de mi boca, y eso fue desde que escuché aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Edward… "_Por supuesto que puedo llegar a quererte, Bella… __**más**__ de lo que puedes llegar a imaginarte…_". Dios, dios, dios… es que las sensaciones provocadas por aquellas palabras, habían borrado todo el mal que había sufrido en mi vida entera, que Edward me dijera eso era tan sano y curativo para mi… ni siquiera entendía el por qué, sentía aquellas cosas. Solo que al escuchar a Emmet y al ver su enfado, me asusté demasiado. Sin duda Emmet había escuchado lo que Edward me había dicho y seguro que no le iba a gustar. Escuché la puerta cerrarse, y desperté de mi ensismamiento y miré rápidamente esperando encontrarme con Edward. Pero me puse de pies de golpe al ver quien era.

_ ¿A dónde fueron los chicos?... –dijo Rosalie entre dientes, yo me puse tensa, ante su presencia-.

_ No lo se, están conversando…

Ella me examinó detenidamente, con una mirada evaluativa, y eso me estaba incomodando.

_ ¿Se puede saber que miras?... –dije con acidez y ella miró mis ojos, relajando su postura-.

_ Que a pesar de ser una niña _arrogante, presumida, mal hablada y prepotente… _también eres una bocona malcriada y contestona… ¿acaso tus padres no han tenido tiempo para _Educarte_?...

_ Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia… -dije molesta y entre dientes, la vi sonreírse divertida y aquello me confundió-.

_ Ya veo porque le gustas a Edward… -abrí los ojos de golpe ante sus palabras-. Por supuesto que le gustas, conozco a Edward como la palma de mi mano y se que no toleraría tu comportamiento, a menos que considere que valga la pena… -mi corazón reaccionó a aquellas palabras, Rosalie continuó hablando con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios-. Solo quiero advertirte algo, chiquilla, se me importa que Edward te defienda con garras, que se moleste conmigo al punto de retirarme la palabra, si te digo tus verdades, pero quiero que te quede claro que no te voy a permitir que lo utilices o que lo maltrates, Edward es mi _familia_, y por ella yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa…

_ No entiendo de que me estas hablando… -dije en un susurro-.

_ Lo que quiero decirte es que no tengo nada en tu contra… me caíste mal por tu actitud con Edward anoche… pero si estas dispuesta a moderarte, a comportarte, yo no tengo problemas contigo… podríamos llegar hasta a ser buenas amigas, si quieres… -yo abrí la boca sorprendía-. Emmet siempre me habló de ti… siempre decía cosas bonitas de ti… claro, que ahora comprendo que se guardó tu parte mala para si, pero… igual… si esos dos chicos te defienden como lo hacen, es porque mereces la pena… -se acercó a mí y me extendió la mano, yo dudosa se la dí-. Ya que no te interesó anoche, ahora espero que sí… Soy Rosalie Hale… la novia o… -corrigió de manera inmediata-. La exnovia de Emmet… encantada…

_ Bella… -fue lo único que dije y ambas nos sonreímos, separando nuestras manos, en ese momento escuchamos la puerta abrirse, ambas miramos para ver entrar a Edward, quien al vernos tan cerca puso de inmediato cara de preocupación-.

_ Descuida, Edward… no la estoy golpeando… -dijo Rosalie divertida-.

_ Tampoco creo, que Bella sean de las que lo permite… -dijo entre dientes mirándome a mí y en ese momento entendí que estaba cargado, se veía estresado-.

Yo le sonreí, aunque supongo que debió ser una mueca, tampoco quería provocarle problemas con su familia.

_ Será mejor que me vaya… -dije y Edward me miraba fijamente-.

_ Dame un segundo… -dijo él, mirándome-. Iré a hablar con mamá…

_ ¡No!... –le dije-. Igual Emmet está aquí, yo me puedo llevar el auto… quiero ir a pasar la noche en casa de Alice…

_ NO, Isabella… -dijo con cansancio-. Yo te llevo…

.

.

.

Bajamos, me despedí de Esme, quien me hizo prometerle que regresaría a visitarla pronto. Y Edward me guió hacia el auto, al montarme en el asiento del copiloto, descubrí que mi celular se había quedado en el auto, y al revisarlo, tenía 20 llamadas perdidas del teléfono de mi madre, 10 del de mi padre, 6 del celular de Alice y 4 del de Jacob. En total hacían 40 llamadas perdidas. Hice una mueca con los labios y recosté mi espalda del cómodo asiento, mientras me acomodaba, Edward a mi lado solo me miró de lado, ya que había puesto en marcha el motor.

Luego de uno 5 minutos en silencio, le hablé.

_ ¿Me llevarás a casa de Alice?... –ya estaba oscureciendo-.

_ Claro… si eso deseas…

_ Por favor… Edward… -le miré, mientras subía las piernas al asiento, cuidando de no dejar ver más de lo necesario-. ¿Qué pasó con Emmet?... ¿discutieron por mi culpa?...

_ NO, Bella… bueno si discutimos, -se corrigió a si mismo-. Pero tú no tienes la culpa, no le des mente a nada…

_ No quiero causarte problemas ni con él ni con nadie…

_ NO lo harás… ¿Qué hablaron Rosalie y tú?... –dijo entre dientes, y yo le miré sonriendo-.

_ Al final de cuenta, no es mala persona… me agrada…

Edward sonrió divertido.

_ Rosalie es algo… brusca… pero es muy buena persona… a mi también me agrada que lo hayas notado… -ambos nos sonreímos-.

Ambos volvimos a sumergirnos en un silencio. El cual, ninguno de los dos interrumpió. Lo vi estacionarse frente a la casa de Alice. Yo me solté el cinturón de seguridad, y bajé mis piernas, girándome para mirarlo, él solo movió su rostro.

_ ¿Te quedarás a dormir acá?... –él me preguntó con algo de duda, dios Edward era tan hermoso-.

_ Si… ¿Por qué?... -quería que me dijera que le preocupaba-.

_ Pues… -lo ví evitar mi mirada, y mirar frente al volante, habló sin mirarme-.

_ En realidad, no me gustaría que a última hora decidieras irte a la casa blanca y anduvieras sola por allí…

Yo me sonreí al darme cuenta que le preocupaba. Al menos eso presumí.

_ Edward… si decido eso… ¿podría llamarte para que vinieras por mí?...

Lo vi mirarme de golpe y sacarme una sonrisa ladeada, aquella que me hizo perder el horizonte mientras duró.

_ Por supuesto… no importa la hora que sea, Bella… solo llámame… prométeme que lo harás… que no saldrás de aquí si no es conmigo… -dijo suplicándome con los ojos, y yo quería morir pero de la felicidad… ¿sería posible que si le gustaba como me hubiere dicho Rosalie?... ella conocía a Edward mas que yo-.

_ Te lo prometo, Edward… -dije en un susurro y ambos nos quedamos mirando, sintiendo como de momento se ponía cargado el ambiente del auto, él cortó el momento, extendiendo su mano hacia mí-.

_ Dame tu celular…

Yo sin dudarlo se lo pasé, lo vi teclear un número y enseguida el repique de un celular, que no era el mío, sonaba en el auto. A los segundos, vi que él cerró la llamada. Y me miró, mientras extendía el celular así mí.

_ Es mi número celular… no dudes nunca en marcarme, si me necesitas…

_ Gracias… -dije sonriéndole, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, lo ví mover la cabeza negativamente, pero de manera tan perceptiva, que si no estuviera mirándolo tan fijamente, como lo hacia en ese momento, no había forma de que lo notara-.

_ Baja, Bella… necesito irme…

Dijo y allí estaba su voz de mandón, su voz cortante y fría, aquella que odiaba, sin decir nada abrí el manubrio y me lancé del auto, caminé rumbo a la puerta de la casa de Alice y antes de tocar el timbre, miré hacia atrás, por encima de mi hombro, y allí estaba el auto negro de mi padre, no se veía nada por dentro, pero imaginaba que Edward debía estar mirándome, me giré, trague en seco y toqué el timbre, la verdad, no entendía que me estaba pasando con Edward, ya que no quería separarme de él. La puerta se abrió dejándome ver a una Alice súper sonriente frente a mí. Enseguida ambas escuchamos unas llantas y nos giramos. Edward ya se había ido. Yo me quedé mirando el auto hasta que se perdió al doblar la esquina.

_ No te deprimas, amiga… me apuesto que no lo verás, solo hasta mañana…

Yo la miré de golpe, para toparme con la sonrisa pícara de Alice.

_ ¿De que rayos estas hablando?...

_ De que ves a Edward marcharse y te deprimes como si se estuvieran, despidiéndose para siempre…

Era increíble como mi amiga Alice me conocía tanto. Aunque sabía que iba a ver a Edward al otro día. Ya lo estaba extrañando.

_ Ven… vayamos a mi habitación… por lo que veo, tenemos mucho de que hablar…

.

.

.

Alice y yo, ya nos habíamos bañado, ambas estábamos tiradas en su cama en pijamas y con el celular escuchando música suave y tomándonos a pico de botella un whiskys el cual me quemaba la garganta detrás de cada trago. Alice y yo llevábamos horas hablando.

_ Dios!... Isabella Swan, por fin está colgada de un tipo… -dijo Alice emocionada, mientras me extendía la botella, yo sonriéndome me di un trago, estábamos súper mareadas y eso que no habíamos vaciado aun, la mitad de la botella, Alice continuó hablando con su voz estropajosa-. Y no de cualquier tipo, si no de ese "bombón"… muero porque me digas como es en la cama…

Yo de la impresión escupí, el trago que tenia en la boca, encima de Alice, quien molesta me fulminó con la mirada.

_ Mierda, Alice, hablas tonterías… -dije horrorizada-. ¿Crees que me voy a acostar con Edward Cullen?...

_ NO le veo nada malo… -dijo Alice alzándose de hombros-. Si su cuñada dice que le gustas, no hay porque dudarlo, ella lo conoce más que nosotras dos…

_ No conoces a Edward… si es cierto que últimamente se comporta dulce conmigo, pero igual de momento sale el tipo estúpido y cortante que es… dudo que se fije en mí…

_ Dios, bella… ¿me estas subestimando?... –fruncí el seño sin entender su comentario, Alice me fulminaba con la mirada-. Oye, solo contéstame una pregunta y lo demás me lo dejas a mí… ¿Te gusta Edward?...

Yo me mordí el labio inferior, mientras suspiraba…

_ Me encanta… me encanta todo de él, Alice… -sonreí como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, es que era increíble, que con el solo hecho de hablar de él, me entusiasmaba-. Su pelo, sus ojos, su mirada, sus labios, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su forma cuando se comporta como mi custodio, su forma cuando se comporta dulce conmigo… te juro que lo que mas me gustaría es que Rosalie no se haya equivocado y que en realidad si le gustara… es que fuera inmensamente feliz si supiera que le gusto tanto, como me gusta él a mí… es como si lo necesitase a mi lado, para salir de la vida de mierda que llevo…

(ver foto en el blogs).

Al mirar Alice, noté que esta me miraba con una sonrisa pícara. Yo también conocía a perfección a mi amiga. Solo reflejaba en su rostro que estaba feliz al verme a mí feliz.

_ Dios, Bella… -dijo ella acercándose mas a mi y tomando mi mano, habló en un susurro gracioso, por que su voz se escuchaba estropajoso-. Si te vieras como te brillan esos ojitos… cuenta conmigo para lo que sea… si Edward va a ser la causa de que esos ojos brillen de esa manera y que esa sonrisa permanezca en tus labios, yo también lo adoro, Bella…

Ambas sonrieron cómplices. Y yo, escuché, que mi celular sonó nuevamente, cuando me fijé en la pantalla, decía el nombre de Jacob. Ya había hablado con él mas de dos veces, en donde Jacob, me decía que mis padres lo tenían exasperado de tantas llamadas, él quería ir por mí para regresarme a mi casa. Y la verdad es que La Casa Blanca, era el último lugar en donde quería estar. Por lo que en esta ocasión no le tomé llamada. Miré la hora y ya pasaban de las once de la noche.

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... –me dijo Alice-.

_ No quiero ir a casa… solo quiero ver a Edward, Alice… -dije-.

_ Pues llámalo y dile que quieres verlo… mamá a estas horas debe estar dormida, si lo entramos para acá, te aseguro que no se dará cuenta…

Yo me sonreí ante la estupidez de idea que estaba dando mi amiga, pero igual no me lo pensé dos segundos y busqué su número, el cual ya había marcado con su nombre y le marqué. Cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, mi corazón comenzó a latir mas aceleradamente, como si me pusiera de los nervios el hecho que iba a escuchar su voz. A los dos timbrazos escuché su aterciopelada voz desde el otro lado.

_ Bella… -dijo dejándome saber que él también reconocía mi número, era evidente que lo había grabado-.

_ Edward… -susurré tratando de que mi voz no se escuchara rara, maldije todo el alcohol que estaba en mis venas-. Es que…

_ ¿Decidiste regresar a tu casa?... –dijo adivinando mi razón de que lo llamara, que equivocado que estaba-.

_ NO, Edward… solo quería pedirte…

_ ¿Qué?... –dijo él al ver que tardaba en hablar-.

_ Quiero verte… conversar un momentito contigo… -Alice me miraba sonriendo-.

Hubo silencio del otro lado. Tanto tiempo que hasta hizo que mi sonrisa se borrara de los labios.

_ ¿Aló?... -temí que me hubiere cerrado-.

_ Isabella… -dijo y conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz-. ¿Vas o no vas a regresar a tu casa?...

_ No voy para la Casa Blanca, Edward… -dije en un hilo de voz, sintiendo como si me estuvieran exprimiendo el corazón-. Ven a casa de Alice… necesito verte, hablar contigo…

_ No, señorita… Lo siento, pero hoy es domingo, mi único día libre de la semana… mañana cuando esté en horas laborables, podrá decirme lo que tenga que decirme… ahora estoy ocupado…

Yo lentamente cerré los ojos, sintiendo que las lagrimas, con el parpadeo cayeron a mis mejillas, era una maldita estúpida por bajar las murallas con él. ¿Cómo mierda se me había ocurrido que podía importarle a Edward?... él solo cumplía con su trabajo y yo… volvía a sentir como mi vida se iba de picada. Escuché que tartamudeó del otro lado.

_ Be… Bella… -dijo y yo abrí los ojos para mirar la cara de espanto con la que miraba Alice-.

_ Entiendo, Edward… -dije tragando el nudo en la garganta-. Entonces hablemos mañana… -dije mientras cerré la llamada y lancé con toda fuerza mi celular, el cual chocó no se con que mierda y calló al suelo, seguro que como era un Iphone iba a resistir el golpe-.

_ ¡Bella… ¿Qué haces?...!

_ Es un maldito patán, Alice… ¿sabes qué?... por mi que se vaya a la mismísima mierda de donde salió… ¿Qué se cree?... ¿el ser mas importante del universo?... ¡Que lo jodan, maldita sea!... -dije mientras con una rabia que escapaba de mi ser, me ponía de pies y me empezaba a desnudar, Alice estaba asustada, supongo que hasta el alcohol de sus venas se había evaporado-.

_ ¿Y ahora que es lo que haces?... –dijo mirándome como si tuviera tres ojos en la cara-.

_ Le prometí a ese imbécil que no me movería de aquí sin él… ¿y que crees que voy a ser?... –Alice achocada se alzó de hombros-. Busca el peor sitio que conozcas, si no lo conoces, búscalo en Google, no importa que sea un antro, un bar, un cabaret, lo que sea, esta noche voy a hacer lo que se me pegue la maldita gana…

.

.

.

Alice y yo nos desmontamos en una casa, veníamos vestida al estilo nosotras, hermosas. (ver foto en el blogs). Según me había dicho Alice, esa casa era de un amigo de ella del instituto, que se llama Mike Newton, y el mismo estaba aprovechando que sus padres habían viajado ese fin de semana para hacer una fiesta en su casa. La casa era grande y el jardín delantero estaba lleno de chicos los cuales tomaban y hablaban, Alice y yo entramos a la casa, y yo pude ver que en el patio trasero, habían muchos chicos y chicas mas tomando, bañándose en la piscina, bailando y disfrutando el momento, una sonrisa involuntaria salió de mis labios, aquello iba a ser divertido. Muchos chicos y chicas saludaban a Alice, mientras nos adentrábamos mas, entre las personas, Alice era muy popular, por lo que notaba.

_ ¡Alice!... –escuché el grito de un chico y Alice sonriéndose se paró y lo saludó con un abrazo-. ¡No imaginaba que ibas a venir!...

_ Pues ya vez que si, y no he venido sola, he traído a una amiga… es Bella… -dijo señalándome y vi que el chico sin disimulo alguno, me comió con la mirada, yo me sonreía al igual que Alice, el chico no se compararía jamás con Edward, pero igual estaba buenísimo-. (ver foto en el blogs).

_ James… -dijo extendiéndome la mano y yo se la dí, mientras le sonreía coqueta, él beso mi mano sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos, ¡Yo seguía mareada!.

_ ¿De donde la sacaste, Ali?...

_ De mi casa… -dijo Alice y ella y yo nos reímos, Noté que James se sonrió, pero sin apartar la mirada de mi-.

_ ¡Bueno, a disfrutar lo que queda de la noche!... –gritó a Alice-.

_ Ven, preciosa… vamos a dar una vuelta… -me puse seria al ver que el tal James me tomó de la mano y me apartó rápidamente de Alice, yo giré mi rostro por encima de mi hombro, para mirarla dejándole ver que estaba asustada, y ella me dijo adiós, ese chico debía de ser de su entera confianza-.

Y así era. James me presentó a muchas personas y no se apartó de mí, en ningún momento. Era tan agradable. Hablamos mucho, nos reímos mucho y tomamos mucho. Lo último que hicimos, es que nos tiramos en un cheslón, de esos que habían al lado de la piscina, él en uno y yo en otro, pero muy cercas, ambos con botellas de cerveza. Aunque estaba mareada no me sentía borracha, debido a que duraba bastante, con una botella de cerveza. Si ese era el ambiente de Alice, era afortunada. En silencio veía como a mi alrededor, todos los chicos de mi edad disfrutaban el momento y la compañía de otros, y me sonreí añorando un poco de eso. Eran las 3 de la madrugada y me sentía tranquila. Edward vino a mi mente, como lo había hecho a cada minuto y aquello me golpeó, haciendo que volviera a sucumbir… la tristeza me embargó de tal manera que sentí que aquello que estaba viendo a mi alrededor, no me llenaba, lo quería a él, lo necesitaba a él.

_ ¿Qué pasa?... –me dijo James a mi lado y al notar mis ojos aguados se sentó de golpe mirándome preocupado-.

_ Nada… -le dije mientras me daba un trago de cerveza-. No me hagas caso, mejor será que regrese a casa de Alice… ¿me ayudas a buscarla?...

_ Por supuesto, pero antes, quiero enseñarte algo, preciosa…

Lo ví meterse la mano en el bolsillo y sentarse en el cheslón, mientras me daba un trago de cerveza, ví como sacó una especie de tabaco el cual encendió, chupó y luego me extendió. Yo le miré con duda…

_ ¿Qué es?... –dije mientras lo tomaba en mis manos-.

_ Algo que te va a ser cambiar esa carita triste que tienes, princesa…

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Estaba acostado en mi cama. Pensando y pensando… tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama y sin camisa, estaba tirado a boca arriba, con las manos cruzadas detrás de mi cabeza, mientras miraba sin pestañar el techo de mi habitación, la cual estaba bastante oscura, alumbrada solo por una de las lamparitas de noche. Me debatía si ir o no a la casa de Alice Brandon. Sabía que había sido muy fuerte y estúpido con Isabella, pero la verdad es que esa niña me estaba colando más de lo que me gustaba y no podía permitirme aquello. Era un imbécil, bufé, porque no quería involucrarme, pero igual no podía sacármela de la maldita cabeza. Giré mi cabeza, mirando la mesita de noche, en donde estaba colocado mi celular. Fruncí el seño mientras me indagaba si sería correcto o no, llamarla. Me creía conocerla y sabia que ella no se iba a quedar tranquila después de haberla tratado así. "_Mierda, Edward, sácate de una vez por todas a esa niña de la cabeza"._ Me dije interiormente. Y cerré los ojos tratando de dormir. Pasaron justo 10 minutos, cuando me ví buscando en mi aparato el número de ella, el cual ya lo había grabado en los contactos, marqué y mi llamada fue directo al buzón de voz. _"Grandioso, debe estar durmiendo y tú como un maldito estúpido pensando en ella"_. Tiré el aparato a mi lado en la cama, y me acomodé a ver si de una vez agarraba el sueño. Estaba en un trance, en el que sueño me estaba embargando, cuando escuché a lo lejos sonar mi teléfono. Me desperté con pesadez y ví que estaba sonando, lo tomé, fijándome que la llamada era de un número desconocido, fruncí el seño al ver que eran las tres de la madrugada. Tomé la llamada.

_ ¿Si?...

_ ¡Edward!... –dijo una voz cantarina desde el otro lado y enseguida la reconocí-.

_ ¿Alice?...

_ Si… soy yo… te estaba llamando por…

Me senté de golpe en la cama al escuchar detrás de la voz de Alice la bulla, música, muchas personas gritando, como si estuvieran aplaudiendo y celebrando.

_ ¿Alice donde esta Isabella?...

_ Jijiji… -dijo con preocupación-. No sabia a quien llamar, por suerte, antes de salir de la casa, gravé tu número, y por eso te estoy llamando…

Me paré de golpe de la cama, ya que mi corazón latía rápidamente.

_ ¿En donde estas… está Bella contigo?... –dije en un hilo de voz, por temor a que me dijera que estaba con ella-.

_ Si… Bella está extraña… no me hace caso y no se parece a ella… con decirte que ahora mismo está encima de la mesa del comedor de mi amigo, bailando y temo que…

Antes de ella terminar ya yo estaba corriendo en mi habitación, cambiándome de ropa y poniéndome zapatos.

_ Dame la dirección… -dije mientras tomaba las llaves de mi volvo y salía de la habitación-

.

.

.

Me estaba estacionando frente a una casa de dos plantas arrebatado de chicos. Estacioné donde pude y me tiré del auto, corrí hacia adentro de la casa, llevándome a quien fuere que se cruzara en el camino, estaba molesto, fastidiado, asustado y preocupado. Entré a la casa y agradecí a dios ser alto, ya que trataba de buscar con la mirada a Bella o a Alice. Vi que había un comedor y que alrededor de él, estaban muchos chicos, aplaudiendo de manera muy eufóricos. Caminé más de prisa hacia él, acercándome al tumulto, frené de golpe ante la imagen que veía de cerca. Alice abajo le gritaba a Bella que bajara, Bella estaba sobre la mesa, con un vestido corto y hermoso, descalza, moviéndose mejor que cualquiera de esas chicas que bailan en los burdeles, y eso que yo había ido a muchos. Su pelo estaba suelto y se le pegaba a la cara, por el sudor, mientras un chico rubio, se le pegaba por detrás, quemándola descaradamente, tocándola con sus asquerosas manos, por la cintura, por las caderas y por las piernas. Estaba que iba a morir de la rabia, en ese momento, ese imbécil se podía considerar hombre muerto.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Estaba bailando de lo más concentrada en mis movimientos, estaba extasiada, eufórica y acalorada. James tenía razón, solo así había logrado sacarme a Edward Cullen de la cabeza, solo que era tan estúpida que no me dí cuenta que en este preciso momento, estaba pensando en él. Me sonreí mientras sentía las manos calientes de James acariciar mi cuerpo a través de mi vestido. Sentía una paz, un silencio, y me sentía como si mis pies descalzos estaban sobre las nubes. Aquello era genial. De momento las manos de james se apartaron de mi cuerpo de manera brusca y escuché el alboroto. Me giré para ver como Edward, si, _mi _Edward, subió a una de las sillas y de allí tomó a James de la camisa y lo lanzó tan lejos, que James voló por los aires, chocando con el marco de la puerta del comedor, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida… ¿James estaba volando por los aires?... eso era imposible, me quedé en shock y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, Edward ni me miró y se acercó a James tan rápido, que yo abrí los ojos lo mas que pude, ví a Edward levantar a James del suelo, golpearlo una y otra vez en su hermoso rostro, y no pude mas, porque sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano, miré para ver a Alice mirarme asustada.

_ Ven, salgamos de aquí, Bella…

Con la ayuda de las manos de mi amiga, me bajé de la mesa, todavía estaba descalza y ¿Quién mierdas sabía en donde había dejado mis zapatos?... porque yo no lo sabía, el alboroto se hacia mas grande y yo miré preocupada a Alice.

_ Salgamos de aquí, antes que vengan los amigos de James… -dijo Alice y yo la miré sin creerle-.

_ ¿No pensarás dejar a Edward aquí?...

_ Por supuesto que no… -dijo ella ante lo obvio-.

Yo corrí hacia donde Edward, quien golpeaba con una rabia incontrolable a James y me acerqué gritándole.

_ ¡Edward, vámonos, déjalo, por favor… vámonos!...

Mi corazón bajó al piso de golpe, cuando vi que Edward se giró hacia mí, con rabia, yo me asusté, me iba a matar, lo vi mirar mis pies descalzos sin aprobación y se acercó a mí, y con agilidad, me tomó y me subió a su hombro, como lo había hecho aquella vez.

_ Mierda… ¿Qué haces?... se caminar… -le grité pero él no me hizo caso-.

_ Sal, Alice… -él le ordenó a Alice, mientras me sacaba de allí, bajo la fija mirada de todos los que se encontraban allí-.

.

.

.

Frenó su caminar frente a un volvo negro. (ver foto en el blogs). Y me bajó. Estaba tan tenso, que por primera vez en mi vida entera, temí el hecho de abrir la boca. Alice y yo nos miramos mientras él abría la puerta de copiloto del dichoso auto.

_ Entra… -me ordenó entre dientes, con la puerta abierta para mí-.

Preferí no decir nada y subirme. Al subir mis piernas, aún estaba descalza, cerró la puerta tan fuerte que yo me asusté, lo escuché hablar con Alice desde dentro.

_ Sube, Alice… te llevaré a tu casa…

_ ¿Y mi auto?... –dijo ella en un susurro-.

_ ¿Puedes conducir?... –dijo él y yo le veía desde adentro, estaba sumamente molesto, mas de lo que lo pude haber visto cuando nos conocimos y yo lo ponía en su puesto, Alice sentía la misma inseguridad que yo, de hablarle, porque solo movió la cabeza positivamente-.

_ Pues, vete adelante… yo te seguiré…

_ Ok…

Dijo Alice, y caminó rumbo a su auto, Edward le dio la vuelta por delante al auto y se montó en el asiento del conductor. Yo me pegué lo más que pude a la puerta. Aunque me alegraba verlo tan rápido, estaba furioso y se veía capaz de hasta golpearme…

_ No te voy a pegar… -dijo entre dientes, y yo con los ojos abiertos como platos, lo miré sorprendida de que me haya leído el pensamiento-.

Él estaba sentado en el asiento, bastante rígido, mirando hacia donde Alice se montaba en su auto, cuando Alice arrancó, él la imitó y encendió el de él y le siguió.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?... –dije entre dientes después de que lleváramos 5 minutos en silencio.- ¿Cómo Supiste en donde encontrarme?...

_ ¿Sabes qué Isabella?... –dijo y apartó la mirada de la carretera, estábamos en un semáforo-. Lo que mas rabia me da de todo esto, es que no hayas aprendido nada de tus experiencias con los Vulturis…

Fruncí el seño al no saber de que rayos me hablaba. Él habló con rabia contenida.

_ El chico de la plaza, se llamaba Demetri Vulturis… el chico del pub se llamaba Alec Vulturis… y esos dos chicos, no solo tenían el apellido en común… ambos querían hacerte daño… ¿no lo entiendes?... –dijo con rabia, yo estaba descolocada por una información que no sabía del todo-. No se que royo con ellos… pero hay alguien que quiere dañar a tu padre a través de ti… y debes entender que tu actitud es inmadura…

_ Aguarda, Edward… -le dije interrumpiéndolo-. A James a penas lo conocí… solo me estaba divirtiendo con él… ¿Por qué mierdas debes presumir que quería hacerme daño?...

_ Mírate… -dijo mientras miraba a la carretera y volvía a conducir-. Estas borracha y por la forma en que te vi bailar, una persona con experiencia notaría que te habías fumado algo…

Me quedé callada. ¿Qué le iba a decir… qué estaba en lo cierto?...

_ Es cierto Edward… pero es mi vida, y hago con ella, lo que quiera… ni si quiera tolero que mis padres se metan en ella, para que pienses que voy a dejar que mi custodio lo haga… olvídalo…

Él no dijo nada. Lo ví fruncir el seño. Yo continué.

_ Además… no entiendo que haces aquí… ya se que es Lunes, pero igual, me imagino que tu horario para iniciar a trabajar los lunes, debe ser a las ocho de la mañana.

Lo ví respirar hondo. No dijo nada. Y el silencio me agobiaba bastante.

_ ¿Qué pasó Edward?... –dije en un susurro, mientras sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente-. ¿Por qué has venido?... ¿Por qué has golpeado de esa manera a ese chico… cuando solo hemos estado bailando?...

Lo ví apretar fuertemente el guía del auto, sus nudillos se pusieron blanco de lo fuerte que lo hacía.

_ No soporté que te tocara de esa manera, Isabella… -dijo de golpe y yo me quedé frisada en mi asiento-. Esa es la verdad… reaccioné por impulso…

Una sonrisa salió de mis labios. Dios, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de sus labios.

_ Edward… si tomé de esa manera… si fumé un poquito de esa mierda… fue porque necesitaba sacarte de mi mente… -dije y ví que el me miró de golpe, solo por unos segundos, porque estaba manejando-. No lograba hacerlo… si me quedaba encerrada en esas cuatro paredes, me iba a volver loca…

Edward se estacionó y ví que lo hizo a una orilla, juro que sentía mi corazón latir en mi boca, él se quitó el cinturón y se giró para mirarme.

_ Solo prométeme, que no volverás a probar esa mierda… no importa como te sientas… prométemelo, Isabella, júrame que no lo probarás nuevamente…

Yo le sonreí.

_ Te lo prometo…

Dije sabiendo que sí le importaba, él me sonrió de lado y yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo imité y actué por impulso. Quité mi cinturón y me moví rápidamente y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos abrazándolo, noté que un principio el se quedó estático y no correspondió mi abrazo, yo llevé una de mis manos a su nuca y enredé mis dedos en su pelo, y lo acaricié suavemente, su olor era exquisito, su cercanía era inigualable, cerré los ojos, cuando sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura, acercándome mas a él, sentía su respiración agitada y una de sus manos acariciar mi espalda por enzima de mi vestido. ¡Juro que nunca antes había sentido la corriente que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, recorrer mi cuerpo. Me estremecí de cuerpo completo, cuando sentí que él adentraba un poco su nariz en mi cuello, rozándolo con la punta de la nariz, haciendo que mi piel se erizara, y mi respiración se agitara, me estaba oliendo, y al parecer le agradaba, porque sentí que una de sus manos enterró sus dedos en mi cintura, no quería que se alejara de mí. Sentí como tomó mi cintura con ambas manos y lentamente fue separándome de su cuerpo, yo a regañadientes se lo permití, pero mi respiración estaba agitada, mi mente bloqueada, lo quería cerca de mí. (ver foto en el blogs).

Cuando nos separamos, igual quedamos cerca y ambos nos miramos a los ojos, él estaba serio, pero ya no estaba molesto, ahora me miraba de una manera que no pude descifrar, lo ví bajar su mirada de mis ojos a los labios, y si él tenía fuerzas suficientes para resistirse, yo no. Peligrosamente lento, empecé a acercarme a él. Bajando también mi mirada a sus labios, eran hermosos, se veían suaves y deliciosos. Edward se quedó estático, viendo como yo me aproximaba a él, de manera muy lenta. Cuando toqué sus labios, en un dulce roce, me sentí mareada. Cerré mis ojos segundos después, cuando sentí sus labios acariciar levemente los míos. Mis nervios para ese momento eran atroz, era sólo un roce, pero igual me sentía desvanecer. Nunca imaginé que con un simple beso, un simple roce de labios, una persona podía sentir todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento. De manera tan suave, tan delicada, sus labios empezaron a moverse contra los míos, mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi vida, aún no se creía, que existiera tal hombre que me removiera tanto interiormente. Sin darme cuenta, solté un suspiro, el cual Edward aprovechó para profundizar el beso, adentró su lengua en mi boca y suavemente la exploró completa, yo correspondí de igual manera el beso, mientras que con una de mis manos acaricié su nuca y su pelo, mientras me acercaba a él un poco más, Edward al sentir mi mano acariciarlo se tensó un poco, y me besó de manera mas profunda, votando la fragilidad con la que me besaba, besándome mas fuerte, pero igual mas delicioso, atrapó mi labio inferior y lo succionó. Esa acción hizo que un jadeo saliera de mis labios, y el ambiente se estaba poniendo un poco tenso, nuestras respiraciones se estaban acelerando, Edward tenía su mano derecha, aferrada a mi cintura, como si se estuviera obligando a mantenerla allí, yo en cambio, dejé que mi mano dibujara pequeñas caricias en su nuca, que tocara y explorara sus suaves cabellos, él me lamió el labio, la lengua, y yo me estaba derritiendo en sus brazos, en sus labios. Solté otro jadeo, mientras le daba rienda suelta a mi lengua y eso hizo que Edward se estremeciera. Mi lengua se reunió con la suya, creando una caricia deliciosa. Examinamos con recelo, cada ángulo de nuestras bocas. Su sabor era delicioso. Sentía que iba a sucumbir, mi respiración se estaba haciendo algo insoportable, pero igual no quería terminar con ese beso. Todo lo contrario, me moví para besarlo más, si era posible me iba a subir a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos bajaron a mis caderas. (ver foto en el blogs).

Y mi piel quemaba en donde él las tocaba, nuestros labios no se separaban, no me importaba quedar sin respiración. Solo quería seguir probándolo, acariciándolo. Si era posible, quería más de él. Quería todo de él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un millón de gracias, por toooodos sus lindos comentarios, en serio que no se imaginan lo emocionada que me siento con todas ustedes. Y sobre el adelanto, noté que solo las torturé mas, espero que me hayan perdonado. Este ha sido un capi algo largo. ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿merezco sus lindos comentarios?...<strong>_


	16. Enamorado de tí

_**Dios!, perdónenme, perdónenme, fue un error mío el que apareciera como si hubiera actualizado, pero con signo de arrepentimiento y para enmendar mi error, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Lo he escrito de corazón y espero con ansias que les gustes y que me dejen salir con sus tan lindos comentarios que les pareció. Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta, me gustaría enviarles un mensaje, pero lamentablemente no puedo, por lo que por esta vía, a aquí les dejo mi agradecimiento, son muy lindas y gracias por sus hermosos comentarios: Panchita16, Jacke, Kutis, Fanny y sabichan.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios: LucyLucy, Janalez, Mary de Cullen, LuluuPatisson, Danii Belliner Cullen, Claudia Cullen xD, Vampire 's Heart, Vikkii Cullen, Dolce Ariana Valentina Argotti, PRISGPE.**_

_**Gracias a aquellas personitas que siguen mi historia.**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XV.<p>

Enamorado de ti.

_**Edward Pov.**_

(Ver foto en el Blogs)

Probar sus labios, saborearlos, acariciarlos, era como tocar el cielo. Estaba muerto, si antes no lograba sacar a Isabella de mi cabeza, después de tenerla en mis brazos, y besar sus labios como lo estaba haciendo en este momento, iba a ser imposible apartarla de mi cabeza. De momento vino a mi mente, que ella estaba tomada y quizás drogada. Pero no me importó. Juro que si era un degenerado y aprovechador, lo iba a ser con gusto. Cuando la noté algo sin fuerzas, fue que decidí apartarme para dejarla tomar aire. Y por mi parte, debía de frenar aquello, porque una parte de mi anatomía estaba despertándose, debido al beso. Dejamos de besarnos, pero yo la aferré a mi cuerpo con un abrazo. Sentía como su pecho rozaba al mío, debido a su respiración agitada. Dios tenerla así había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en mis 25 años.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?... –le dije y la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos, me imagino que ante mi tono ronco al hablar-.

_ Muy bien… -dijo en un suspiro y aquello me sacó una sonrisa-. (Ver foto en el Blogs)

_ Debo regresarte a casa de Alice… -dije mientras la soltaba y la miraba a los ojos, me callé de golpe al ver un brillo en sus ojos, sin duda Isabella era otra niña, me sonreí al verla tan bien, tan entera. Y hubiese dado mi vida si fuere necesario, para que esos ojos brillaran de esa manera todo el tiempo, para que esa sonrisa no se fuera de sus labios jamás. (Ver foto en el Blogs)

_ umju… -dijo ella acomodándose en el asiento y poniéndose el cinturón, yo la miré por unos segundos mas y luego me giré para arrancar el vehiculo-.

.

.

.

Todo el trayecto a la casa de Alice, mi mente iba cargada de muchas emociones, pensaba que a Isabella le debía estar pasando igual, porque ella tampoco dijo nada. Ambos estábamos metidos en nuestros pensamientos. Cuando me estaba aparcando justo frente a casa de Alice, divisé a Alice parada en la puerta, seguro que nos estaba esperando.

_ Aguarda en el auto… -le dije a Bella, para desmontarme del auto, era bastante tarde y no quería que caminara ese trayecto sola a la casa-.

Le dí la vuelta al auto, y le abrí la puerta, ella se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad, pero no hizo esfuerzo por desmontarse, yo fruncí el seño y ella desde su asiento me miró.

_ No quiero que te vayas, Edward… -dijo mirándome a los ojos, y juro que mi corazón dio un brinco de satisfacción al escuchar eso de sus labios, igual me quedé serio y también la miré a los ojos-.

_ Yo tampoco quiero dejarte… -dije mientras que giré mi rostro por encima de mi hombro para ver a Alice, que todavía estaba esperándonos en la puerta de la casa, volví a mirar a Bella y apoyé mi brazo de la puerta para bajar un poco mi rostro y susurrarle lo que sentía en ese momento, no me importaba que estuviera metiendo la patota, la verdad toda mi vida, no le temí a los problemas y sobre todo anteponía mi sinceridad, me imagino que todos deben saberlo ya-. Pero debo hacerlo… prometo buscarte en unas horas, para llevarte a la casa Blanca…

_ ¿Qué significó ese beso, Edward?... –dijo mirándome con temor en sus ojos-.

_ ¿Qué significó para ti, Bella?... –le devolví la pregunta-.

_ "Todo"… -dijo mirándome a los ojos-. Me gustó muchísimo… -yo me quedé observándola-. Me gustas mucho Edward… te necesito… me haces sentir diferente… me haces sentir bien… ¿Qué significó ese beso para ti?...

_ "Todo"… -le dije mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, ella también me sonrió-. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como crees, Bella… ¿que tal si entras a la casa, descansas aunque sea un poco y como a las nueve de la mañana paso por ti?... –su sonrisa se borró de sus labios-. Te prometo que lo hablaremos, ¿si?...

Ella luego de pensárselo por unos segundos, salió del auto. La llevé hasta donde Alice, quien me sonrió con algo de apuro.

_ Gracias, Edward… -me dijo, yo le sonreí, miré a Bella por unos segundos y luego me giré y me fui de allí-.

.

.

.

Me ví estacionando mi auto en la entrada de mi casa. El ambiente estaba helado. Corrí rumbo a las escaleras y con mis llaves abrí la puerta de mi casa y entré. Parándome en la estancia, al ver a Emmet sentado en el mueble, el cual llevaba puesto una pijama de pantalones largos. Al verme se puso de pies inmediatamente y me fulminó con la mirada.

_ ¿A dónde mierdas saliste a estas horas, Edward?... ¿Qué pasó para que salieras como un desquiciado a las tres de la madrugada?...

Respiré profundamente y me acerqué al sofá y me dejé caer sentado en él, votando de camino todo el aire en mis pulmones, me llevé una mano a la cabeza enredando mi mano con el pelo.

_ ¿Bella?...

Dijo y yo lo miré de golpe. Emmet había votado su actitud molesta, y se sentó en el sofá que me quedaba en frente, ambos nos miramos a los ojos.

_ Alice me llamó, para que fuera por ellas a la casa de un amigo… -dije en un susurro-. Bella estaba tomada y drogada… -ví que Emmet votó el aire de golpe y recostó su espalda del mueble llevándose igual que yo, la mano a la cabeza-. Lo hizo porque según ella, necesitaba sacarme de su cabeza, y fue la manera en que logró hacerlo…

_ Dios, esto está peor de lo que me imaginaba… -dijo Emmet para si mismo-. ¿Y tú Edward?... ¿Qué hiciste?...

_ La besé… -le dije mientras ahora me tapaba la cara con ambas manos, estaba sumergido en una agonía que me iba a matar, ¿Cuándo se me ocurrió hacer eso?... ¿Cómo se me ocurrió involucrarme con ella de esa manera?... ella es una niña, yo soy el adulto, soy su maldito custodio, se supone que debía ser el maduro y apartarla, al notar que Emmet no había dicho nada, le miré, él me miraba fijamente y gracias a dios, no de una manera reprobatoria-.

_ ¿Qué te pasa con ella?... ¿acaso perdiste la cabeza?... –dijo en un susurro, demostrándome que no estaba peleando, ni reclamándome nada, solo quería saber que pasaba conmigo, le agradecí a dios, la forma en que nos llevamos él y yo-.

_ Por ella… -le dije-. Siento que perdí la cabeza, pero por ella… -me paré del mueble furioso conmigo, Emmet desde su asiento me miraba, mientras yo le hablé con rabia contenida-. No se que mierda me pasa con esa niña, Emmet. No solo siento una necesidad de protegerla… si no de estar con ella… me gusta… y se que puedo llegar a quererla, mas de lo que he querido a ninguna chica, antes…

_ Bien… -dijo Emmet mirándome con entendimiento-. En otras palabras, lo que tratas de decirme es que te estás enamorando de ella… de la _hija del Presidente de los Estados Unidos_… de la niña a la que tienes como trabajo _proteger_… de la única hija consentida que tiene _Charlie Swan, el Presidente de los Estados Unidos_, de esa niña a la que has visto necesitar del cariño de quien sea, de esa niña rota y en pedazos, que sus padres destruyen a diario sin darse cuenta… a esa niña que van a terminar de acabar cuando se enteren que se a enamorado de un Oficial de Seguridad el cual le han designado para que le proteja… ¿no te das cuenta, Edward?... –yo lo miré fijamente-. Con todo esto, no solo te estarás complicando la existencia tú, si no que se la complicarás a ella… ¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuando sus padres se enteren que su hija y tú _están enamorados?..._ ¿crees que los van a felicitar y lo van a apoyar?... esto la matará mas a ella, le harás mas daño a ella, cuando comprendan que no van a poder estar juntos…

_ ¿Qué mierdas di… -él me interrumpió con una seriedad que me intimidaba-.

_ La verdad, Edward… escucha bien lo que te voy a decir… no te apoyo en esto… no por Bella, ella es muy linda persona, considero que el que ella se enamore de ti es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida, la quiero tanto, que seria capaz de olvidar que eres mi hermano si llegas a lastimarla. Lo que quiero, es que lo pienses mejor, recuerda que con esa mierda de enamorarte de ella, no solo te arrastrarás a ti, si no a ella, no conoces a Bella y si ella en verdad llega a enamorarse de ti, no te imaginas lo caprichosa que es y los problemas familiares que le traerás con eso… además, recuerda que también me arrastrarás a mí… -yo al escuchar aquellas palabras vi mi mundo irse de picada al suelo, cerré los ojos y me senté en el mueble, me llevé la mano en la cabeza, y me quedé pensando en las palabras tan ciertas que me estaba diciendo Emmet, no sentí que se había parado, pero al escuchar que me llamó, giré mi cabeza a las escaleras, él estaba parado en el segundo escalón, mirándome-.

_ ¿Edward?...

(Ver foto en el Blogs)

Lo miré.

_ Soy tu hermano… y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea… solo te pido que pienses las cosas bien… ya no eres ese niño, movido a actuar por capricho, sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad… confío en ti y se que vas a hacer lo correcto…

Como vio que yo solo lo miraba y no dije absolutamente nada, se giró en su talón y terminó de subir las escaleras.

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Apenas y tomé el sueño, cuando sentí que alguien a lo lejos me llamaba.

_ Bella, bella…

Cuando desperté y abrí los ojos, el sol que entraba por la ventana me golpeó fuertemente.

(Ver foto en el Blogs)

Estaba en la habitación de Alice, quien al verme bufar y tirarme la almohada en la cabeza, sonrió.

_ Debes levantarte, Edward me ha llamado, ya viene a recogerte…

Al escuchar eso, me senté en la cama de golpe, mirándola asombrada.

_ ¿Qué hora es?...

Alice me sonrió.

_ Las 8:45… levántate…

Rápidamente me puse de pies, no haría a Edward esperar… pero antes de entrar al baño, me paré de golpe y me giré para mirar a Alice quien me estaba mirando con una sonrisa tonta.

_ ¿Dices que Edward te llamó?...

Ella movió la cabeza positivamente, de manera repetitiva.

_ ¿Y como tiene él, tu número de móvil?...

_ ¿Celosa?... –dijo con burla-.

_ Noo… solo curiosa… -pensé nunca seria capaz de celar a Edward con mi mejor amiga-.

_ Pues, por la curiosidad murió el gato querida… -sonrió-. Anoche cuando le llamé, lo hice de mi celular, aparentemente lo grabó… y ahora anda a bañarte…

Me sonreí al recordar esa madrugada, y la manera en que Edward me había besado en el auto, es cierto que prácticamente yo me le aventé, pero igual él me correspondió y de una manera, que solo con recordarlo estaba muerta, sonreí, me adentré al baño, la verdad moría por volver a verlo.

.

.

.

Salí del baño y Alice no se encontraba, vi una ropa sobre la cama y atiné a ponérmela.

(Ver foto en el Blogs)

Unos pantalones de mezclillas azules, con los ruedos levantados en los tobillos, hasta las pantorrillas, y una polera negra con el cuello en "v", mi pelo suelto y me puse unos zapatos altos, negros, estaba sencilla, pero bonita. Cuando terminé de maquillarme un poco, bajé las escaleras, para encontrarme una escena que me hizo detenerme en el último escalón. Alice estaba parada frente a Jasper, de una manera extraña, ella estaba de espalda a mí, pero por su cuerpo y ya que llevaba las manos cruzadas sobre sus senos, supuse que debía de estarlo enfrentando con la mirada, pero a Jasper al cual si podía verle la cara, ya que estaba de frente a mí, pero al parecer estaba tan concentrado en fulminar a Alice con la mirada, que ni siquiera se había percatado que yo los estaba viendo.

_ Si, Jasper… -dijo Alice entre dientes, y supe de enseguida que estaba muy molesta-. Eso es lo que eres, un patético imbécil… eres tan flojo que no pasas de una corrida, es que a milagros y completas la primera… -la cara de Jasper fue un poema, pero por solo un segundo, porque enseguida se recuperó y volvió a poner la mascara de tipo imbecil y malhumorado-.

_ ¿No te has pensando que para que un hombre llegue, la chica debe de gustarle?...

Yo abrí los ojos como platos. Se que era mala educación escuchar aquella conversación, ¿pero que debía hacer, volverme a subir a la habitación?...

_ Lo siento Brandon, pero no eres mi tipo, eres tan _chillona_ e irritante, que me exasperas… ni siquiera me caes bien…

Noté que de la impresión Alice bajó sus brazos a sus costados, yo la conocía, esas palabras la desarmaron por completa, es que si ella no golpeaba a ese estúpido, lo iba a hacer yo. Ella dio dos pasos alejándose de él. Y creí que era el momento de romper con aquellas miradas de odio. Carraspeé mi garganta y Jasper me miró de golpe através del hombro de Alice, ella en cambio, esperó unos segundos para darse la vuelta y mirarme, al toparse con mi mirada preocupada, noté que hizo el esfuerzo por sonreírme, pero no lo logró. Yo terminé de bajar y me acerqué a ella.

_ ¿Estas bien?... –le susurré, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos-.

_ Si… -dijo ampliando mas la sonrisa en sus labios-. Es mejor que te vayas…

Me dijo, y supuse que a quien no quería ver, ni un solo segundo mas, era a ese estúpido.

_ Si… adiós… -nos despedimos con un suave abrazo-. Hablamos horita…

Escuché que Jasper abrió la puerta de la casa y me dio espacio para que yo cruzara primero, crucé mientras mi interior gritaba ¡¿en donde estaba Edward, que no había venido por mí?...

Jasper me abrió la puerta del mercedes negro y yo sin mirarlo me monté. Él dio la vuelta y puso en marcha el vehiculo. A los 5 minutos, no aguanté, mi voz salió sin poder evitarlo.

_ ¿Y Edward… por que no ha venido a buscarme él?...

Aunque Jasper estaba delante y yo miraba prácticamente su perfil y espalda, noté que una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en sus labios.

_ No lo se, señorita Swan… -dijo a secas, con hostilidad-. Yo solo cumplo ordenes… me indicaron que viniera por usted y es precisamente lo que hago…

Al igual que a ustedes, queridas lectoras, a mí también me caía mal el tipo.

_ ¿Qué mierda le he hecho para caerle mal?... –le dije entre dientes con ganas de, desde el asiento de atrás, poner mis delicadas manos en su cuello y estrangularlo, era lo que se merecía por ser tan imbécil.

_ No me haga contestarle esa pregunta, señorita, porque la verdad, no le va agradar la respuesta…

_ Para su información, usted también me cae mal… -le dije zanjando la conversación-.

La verdad no me iba a preocupar por ese imbécil ahora, "_EDWARD_", ¿Por qué no había venido por mí, como me lo había prometido?.

.

.

.

Jasper estacionó el auto, frente a la puerta principal de la Casa Blanca. Yo ni esperé que me abriera la puerta, ya que en cuanto el vehiculo detuvo la marcha, yo me desmonté de él y subí las escaleras. Antes de llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió para dejarme ver a Jessica.

_ Buenos días, Jessica…

La saludé mientras entraba a la casa y por el rabillo del ojo, noté que ella, se había quedado en shock, supongo que debido a mí saludo, yo sonreí divertida. Y no me detuve, parándome más adelante, en el salón, al ver a mi nana, quien mirándome con asombro, se acercó rápidamente a mí. Se veía sumamente preocupada.

_ Dios, mi niña… ¿A dónde fue que te metiste anoche?... nos mantuviste a todos, muy preocupados…

_ me imagino que te refieres a ti… -dije sonriéndome con ironía, sabia de sobra que mis padres no se preocuparían por mi, jamás-.

_ Me refiero a mí, a Charlie y a Reneé…

Bufé, mientras le di un beso a nana en la coronilla.

_ Tranquila viejita, solo estaba en casa de Alice, pasé la noche con ella…

_ Tus padres están en el despacho y están muy enojados, principalmente Reneé… quieren verte, ellos dijeron que en cuanto llegaras, te dijeran que te mandaron a buscar…

Respiré hondo, mientras pensaba "lo mismo de siempre".

_ Iré a ver que quieren…

Inicié el paso hacia el ascensor que me llevaría directamente al despacho de mi padre, escuché la voz preocupada de nana, detrás de mí.

_ Mi niña, por favor, quédate callada, no te vayas a poner de malcriada con ellos, solo recuerda que estuvieron muy preocupados por ti…

Volví a bufar mientras me adentraba al ascensor. Entré y marqué el piso. Todavía llevaba en mi mente a Edward, moría por verlo ya. El ascensor sonó haciéndome saber que ya estaba dentro del despacho de mi padre. La puerta se abrió y salí a pasos lentos. Mi mente fue a ver, a todos los allí presentes. En una esquina, estaban Emmet, Edward y otros oficiales. Al ver a Edward, nuestras miradas se engancharon. Yo me detuve, para mirarlo, esperando ver en sus ojos, en su actitud algún signo de que, lo que había pasado anoche entre nosotros, fuera realidad. No creo haber tenido una sueño tan real, nuestro beso en su auto negro fue real, fue real… me repetí muchas veces, mientras lo veía en esa actitud tan de él, postura derechita, vestido en su traje y camisa blanca, sin corbata, su pelo no tan peinado como de costumbre, cuando solía trabajar y su mirada, aunque estaba fija en mis ojos, estaba tan distante, estaba tan diferente a aquella con la que me miraba la noche anterior… (Ver foto en el Blogs)

Aquellas palabras de la noche anterior, volvieron a escucharse en mi mente: "_No soporté que te tocara de esa manera, Isabella…_" "_No quiero que te vayas, Edward…_" "_Yo tampoco quiero dejarte…_" "_¿Qué significó ese beso, Edward?..._" "_¿Qué significó para ti, Bella?_... "Todo"… "¿Qué significó ese beso para ti?..." "Todo". No podía creer que todo eso estuviere solo en mi mente. Mi corazón y mi alma, sintieron una baja increíble. El grito de mi madre me sacó de mi ensismamiento, y agradecí que lo hiciera, porque en este momento sentía que mi pecho dolía y mucho.

_ ¡Isabella!... –gritó mi madre haciendo que yo rompiera la mirada con Edward y la mirara a ella, quien corría hacia mí a gran velocidad, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y creí ver en ellos una preocupación increíble-. ¡Dios, no te imaginas lo preocupados que nos tenias a tu padre y a mí!... -dijo eso furiosa, entre dientes y cuando por fin llegó a mí, sin yo esperarlo, sin dejarme siquiera explicarle, me dio tal cachetada en mi mejilla derecha, que me volteó la cara. Yo mientras me llevaba la mano a la cara, sentía dolor, pero no mas dolor que el sentía mi corazón, con mis dedos me acaricié la mejilla suavemente, mientras no apartaba la mirada del suelo.

_ ¡Eres una desconsiderada!... ¡¿Desde cuando te dedicas a desaparecerte, a amanecer fuera de tu casa?...

_ ¡Renee!... -dijo mi padre furioso, y su voz sonaba cerca de nosotras-.

_ ¡Será la ultima vez que lo haces!... –sentenció y yo seguía mirando para el suelo, con mi mano en la mejilla, mis ojos se aguaron y juro que no escuché mas a mi mamá, lo que me estaba matando es que me había hecho a la idea, que las cosas iban a volver a la normalidad entre Edward y yo, y por lo visto estaba sumamente equivocada, sin poder evitarlo un sollozo lastimero salió de mis labios, al saber que quería algo y no podía tenerlo… el _amor _de Edward Cullen. Una mano se aferró a mi pecho, ya que sentía que mi respiración se me estaba dificultando, sabía que significaba aquello, eran de esos ataques de ansiedad que hacia tiempo solían darme, los había controlado, cuando sin creerlo comenzaba a adaptarme a mi fatídica vida. Pero aquí, involuntariamente, se estaba presentando uno.

Inicié a caminar hacia la puerta, si me quedaba allí, todos me iban a ver derrumbándome y eso yo no se lo iba a permitir, escuché a mamá decirme.

_ Tu padre y yo iremos a Londres y tú te quedarás acá completamente SOLA… estás castigada jovencita…

Inicié a correr hacia la puerta, llorando salí del despacho y corrí hacia las escaleras, bajaría corriendo a mi habitación, no era capaz ni de esperar el ascensor… corrí rápidamente sin importarme que me cayera de esos tacones, tal vez y lo que necesitaba era un buen golpe. Llegué a mi habitación y entre al baño rápidamente, si antes se me estaba dificultando el respirar, ahora sentía que me estaba ahogando, mi respiración estaba tan agitada que me acerqué al lavamanos y abrí el grifo y de manera frenética, comencé a echarme agua en la cara, sin importar mojarme el pelo, me miré en el espejo que estaba frente a mí, la mejilla en donde mi madre me había pegado, estaba tan roja, si me dolía, no me daba cuenta, recordé la mirada fría de Edward y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, debía dejarme caer, necesitaba dejar salir lo que sentía, porque de no hacerlo iba a morir, los sollozos lastimeros salieron de mis labios, aferré fuertemente ambas manos al lavamanos, tratando de sostenerme, pero lloraba incontrolablemente a tal manera que sentí mis piernas perder las fuerzas, mi cuerpo se sacudía por los llorosos, mi pecho estaba comprimido a tal manera que no podía respirar, por lo que tomaba el aire suficiente por la boca, cuando decidí que no podía sostenerme mas, flexioné mis rodillas para dejarlas chocar con el mármol del piso, pero en vez de sentir dolor, lo que sentí fueron unos calidos brazos que rodearon mi cintura, sentí su cuerpo abrazar el mío desde atrás, dejando que cayera al suelo, pero dejándose ir conmigo, haciendo que los dos termináramos sentados en el suelo, yo no paraba de llorar, no podía detener el llanto, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar quien me sujetaba por la espalda, sentí que me levantaron un poco, haciendo que en el suelo del baño yo me sentara sobre sus piernas, me tenía abrazada desde atrás, sentía que me abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, me sujetó mas a su cuerpo, sus brazos seguían rodeando mi cintura, no decía nada, solo me abrazaba, y su calor, su olor, su aliento en mi cuello, me hicieron reaccionar, tenia junto a mi, a la persona que mas necesitaba en ese momento.

_ Edward… -dije entre un llanto agotador-.

_ Shhhh… -dijo en mi cuello, mientras ambos nos mecíamos suavemente para adelante y para atrás-.

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Estaba en la Oficina de Emmet cuando vi entrar a Jasper y Emmet.

_ Dime… para que me mandaste a buscar… -le dije a mi hermano mirándolo fijamente-.

_ Quería informarte algo… resulta que el Presidente y su esposa se irán de viaje esta misma tarde a Londres, tienen una cuantas reuniones allí…

Fruncí el seño.

_ ¿Isabella…

Él me interrumpió mirándome fijamente.

_ Ella no va… aparentemente la primera Dama esta muy molesta con ella, por su desaparición de anoche, y pretende castigarla dejándola en casa…

Jasper sonrío, mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

_ No se imagina el favor que le hace a esa mocosa… si ella odia acompañarlos a sus viajes…

Fulminé a Jasper con la mirada.

_ NO le digas mocosa… -dije entre dientes-. Recuerda que es la hija del Presidente…

Jasper se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia.

_ El que debería recordar eso, eres _**tú**_, querido amigo…

Emmet y yo le miramos de golpe. Jasper me miro con una sonrisa burlona.

_ Te conozco desde que éramos niños, Edward… la miras extraño y ya hasta empezaste a tratarla y tolerarla, y que mas decir, que el hecho de que ayer la metieras en tu casa a compartir con tu familia, recuerda que esa niña, aunque quiera dársela de una damisela, no lo es… es una fiera caprichosa y mimada, que no sabe mas que pisotear a todos los que se cruzan en su camino…

Di dos pasos hacia él, y Jasper voló del mueble poniéndose de pies, tal vez si me conocía como decía y sabia que mis intenciones era golpearlo, Emmet se puso entre nosotros.

_ Mierda, será mejor que ambos se tranquilicen… -dijo molesto fulminándonos con la mirada a ambos, Jas y yo nos enfrentamos con la mirada-. Jasper ve por Bella a casa de Alice Brandon… necesito hablar con Edward…

_ ¿Por qué yo?... Alice Brandon es la persona a la que menos quiero ver en este momento… -dijo él como si fuera un niño haciendo un berrinche, noté miedo y preocupación en su mirada, fruncí el seño, al notar que Jasper cambio su postura, ahora no estaba derecho, si no mas bien como si estuviera resignado-.

_ Porque así lo he decidido yo… -dijo Emmet con autoridad, yo no dije nada, moría por ver a Bella, pero no le iba a dar el gusto a Jasper de corroborar que Bella no me era indiferente, por lo que me quedé callado disfrutando el ver, a un Jasper con cara de dolor-

_ Edward puede ir, Emmet… al fin de cuentas, le agradan esas dos chiquillas…

_ ¡No hagas berrinches y termina de salir de aquí, es una maldita ORDEN lo que te estoy dando!... –gritó Emmet exasperado, mientras hacia ademanes con las manos-.

_ Maldito, mil veces maldito… por tu culpa tendré que ver a la duendecillo esa otra vez… -masculló Jasper entre dientes, mientras furioso salió del despacho de Emmet, sin antes dar un buen portazo, Emmet se quedó algo pensativo, mirando la puerta cerrada, por la que había salido Jasper, me fijé en Emmet y este pensativo frunció el seño-.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Emmet?...

Me miró reaccionando.

_ Oh… es solo que yo tendré que viajar a Londres con los Oficiales de más confianza y experiencia… estaba pensando en que…

_ Me voy a quedar, Emmet… -dije de manera rotunda, él me miró fijamente a los ojos-. Yo soy el custodio de Bella, y me voy a quedar con ella…

Emmet soltó un suspiro de resignación…

_ Tan solo si imaginara que no la cuidarías bien… pero se que lo harás mejor que yo… necesito dejarla segura… y se que harás tu trabajo bien…

Sonreí aliviado. Temí que me diría que era una ORDEN, como la que le acaba de dar a Jasper.

_ Serán 5 días… -dijo mirándome-. Nos mantendremos en contacto… y ahora vamos a subir, que la primera dama quiere verte…

Abrí los ojos como platos.

_ ¿A mí?... ¿Y como para qué?...

.

.

.

Ambos entramos al despacho presidencial. En una esquina habían dos oficiales de confianza de Emmet, Charlie estaba sentado detrás del escritorio mirando unos papeles, y su esposa sentada en un sofá con las piernas cruzadas mientras hojeaba una revista de modas. Cuando nos vio entrar, me fulminó con la mirada. Yo me quedé de una pieza.

_ Edward… -dijo mientras se ponía de pies-.

_ Ordene, señora…

_ Quería hablarle, para darle unas instrucciones… supongo que usted se va a quedar con Isabella y quiero advertirle que por ningún motivo mi hija debe pisar fuera de esta casa… -escuché un bufido y miré al presidente, él me miraba directamente a los ojos, mientras le habló a su esposa-.

_ Estas exagerando, Reneé… es cierto que no has dormido asustada por la niña, pero Jacob dijo que estaba con Alice…

_ ¡No importa!... –dijo ella fulminando a su esposo-. ¡¿Qué esté con esa chiquilla es lo que mas me preocupaba, sabes como son cuando están juntas?... ¡No pude pegar un solo ojo en todo la noche al imaginar que mi hija estuviera en peligro!... –yo escuché aquello asombrado, si le importaba Bella, lo noté por sus ojos preocupados, por su tono de desesperación, y en ese momento no comprendí porque era tan fría con ella, por qué si la quería, como estaba demostrando ahora, no se lo expresaba, ¿acaso no entendía que su hija necesitaba de su cariño?-.

_ Reneé… llevemos a Bella… sabes que sus abuelos viven allí, ella los adora… -dijo Charlie mirando a su esposa, esperando que ella reaccionara-. Es al único lugar al que le gusta acompañarnos…

_ Por esa razón no la dejaré ir… ese será su castigo… seguro que la próxima vez que se le ocurra desaparecer, lo pensará un poco mejor…

El sonido del ascensor sonó y yo y Emmet miramos. Al verla salir a pasos lentos, mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, la vi recorrer a las personas que nos encontrábamos allí. La miré de abajo arriba y estaba tan linda como de costumbre, noté que al mirarme a mí, nuestras miradas se engancharon. Sus ojos, tan expresivos me miraron con una ternura que me derritió por completo, pero en ese momento la voz de Emmet vino a mi mente, repitiendo aquellas palabras, que me habían hecho pensar tanto: "_Lo que quiero, es que lo pienses mejor, recuerda que con esa mierda de enamorarte de ella, no solo te arrastrarás a ti, si no a ella, no conoces a Bella y si ella en verdad llega a enamorarse de ti, no te imaginas lo caprichosa que es y los problemas familiares que le traerás con eso…" "Soy tu hermano… y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea… solo te pido que pienses las cosas bien… ya no eres ese niño, movido a actuar por capricho, sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad… confío en ti y se que vas a hacer lo correcto…_". Mientras la miraba a los ojos, me odiaba a mi mismo, por el solo hecho de que sabía que si la quería, solo iba lograr, lastimarla, complicarle más la vida, y yo no quería eso… _SOLO QUERIA QUE TODO FUERA MÁS SENCILLO ENTRE NOSOTROS. _Noté que la expresión de su rostro iba cambiando lentamente, la vi hacer una mueca de dolor y fruncí el seño. ¿Qué mierdas estaba pensando para que su hermoso rostro se fuera transformando como si le doliera algo?... el llamado de su madre hizo que ella aparatara la mirada de la mía, y miró a su madre. Lo vi todo a cámara lenta, su madre se paró del sofá y caminó demasiado deprisa hacia ella, y sin dejarla ni siquiera reaccionar, su mano se estampó con una fuerza increíble en la mejilla de Isabella, ella giró su cara y yo no me di cuenta, cuando mis puños se cerraron y di dos pasos hacia ellas, unos fuertes brazos me tomaron uno de los míos, obligándome a detener, Emmet me habló al oído.

_ NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR…

Suplicó y yo solo atiné a mirar con los ojos como platos, como Bella, quien miraba para el suelo, mientras se acariciaba su mejilla golpeada, parecía descompuesta del dolor, Emmet no soltó mi brazo, y en el fondo lo agradecí, no sabia de que sería capaz en ese momento, como se había atrevido a tocarla. Mi rabia era increíble.

_ ¡Eres una desconsiderada!... ¡¿Desde cuando te dedicas a desaparecerte, a amanecer fuera de tu casa?...

_ ¡Renee!... -dijo el presidente, mientras rápidamente se acercaba a ellas, estaba furioso-.

_ ¡Será la ultima vez que lo haces!... –sentenció su madre y yo no podía apartar mi mirada de Isabella, yo quise correr hacia ella, quise decirle que me importaba mas de lo que se imaginaba, abrazarla, decirle que estaba empezando a enamorarme de ella, que quería sacarla de esta maldita casa, y esta estúpida vida que estaba llevando, que la quería conmigo, para siempre-. Sentí mis puños dolerme de tan fuerte que los apretaba, ella miraba para el suelo, pero igual la vi tan mal, que dí otro paso hacia ella, y solo conseguí que Emmet me apretara mas fuerte el brazo, tanto que me dolía, un sollozo salió de sus labios, y comprendí que su dolor era el mío. La vi llevar su mano al pecho, como si este le doliera demasiado y mi respiración se agitó al igual que ella.

_ Edward… -susurró mi hermano, pero yo no podía apartar mi mirada de ella-.

La ví iniciar su caminar hacia la puerta, mientras noté que estaba aguantándose para no caer allí mismo, la señora no le bastaba que su hija estuviera sufriendo, ya que volvió a hablar.

_ Tu padre y yo iremos a Londres y tú te quedarás acá completamente SOLA… estás castigada jovencita…

_ ¡Basta mujer!... –gritó el presidente-. ¿No ves que está mal?...

_ ¡Ya esos ataquecitos de ansiedad no le funcionaran conmigo!...

Bella corrió saliendo de aquel lugar. Y noté como Charlie le gritó a su esposa.

_ ¡Estas siendo muy dura con ella!...

_ ¡Por eso se comporta así, porque eres un débil apoyador con ella!...

No aguanté mas eso y con una rabia increíble, me zafé del agarre de mi hermano, y bajo la mirada de todos los allí presentes salí corriendo del despacho. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, y al llegar al piso de su habitación, corrí, vi la puerta abierta de par en par y entré, la busque con la mirada de hito a hito y al escuchar unos fuertes sollozos en el baño, corrí hacia allí, frené de golpe en el marco de la puerta, al verla tan descompuesta, ella con sus manos aferraba fuertemente la isla del lavamanos, el grifo estaba abierto, y ella lloraba de manera descontrolable. En ese momento odie tanto a su madre, que no sabia como describirlo, estaba tan mal, sus llantos eran bastantes fuertes, y al ver sus piernas trastillar y sus manos ir soltando levente la isla, rápidamente me acerque a ella por detrás, evitando que sus rodillas chocaran el piso, la abracé por la espalda, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, aunque sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, dejé que ambos, abrazados nos sentáramos en el piso, ella siguió llorando y juro que sentí mi corazón dejar de latir por el dolor de ambos. Una vez sentado en el suelo, la moví hasta que la senté en mis piernas, abrazándola mas a mí desde su espalda, hundí mi nariz en su pelo, en su cuello, mientras me aferraba mas a ella, dios… sin duda alguna estaba_ "enamorado de Isabella Swan" _la apreté fuertemente, embriagándome de su olor a fresas, embriagándome de su sufrimiento, el cual también era el mío. Sus sollozos eran cada vez, más fuertes. Yo cerré los ojos, mientras desde atrás, aparté su cabello, echándoselo por el hombro, hacia delante, y enterrando mi nariz en su cuello desnudo para embriagarme de su olor. Ambos nos movíamos de adelante hacia atrás. Ella soltó un jadeo envolviendo mi nombre.

_ Edward…

_ Shhhh… -dije sin apartar mi nariz y mi cara de su cuello-. Tranquila, princesa… trata de tranquilizarte, por favor…

_ Te necesito… -dijo ella sin dejar de sollozar-.

_ Estoy aquí… -le dije-. "Siempre" estaré aquí, solo para tí… -mis palabras salieron desde adentro-. Ven aquí…

Dije, mientras le daba la vuelta sobre mí y una vez su cara estaba frente a mí, me fije detenidamente en su rostro, su pelo de adelante estaba mojado y pecado a su frente, sus ojos demasiado irritados, su mejillas llenas de lagrimas, una de ella roja por el golpe de su madre, sus ojos miraban fijamente los míos, nuestros rostros estaban tan cercas que nuestros alientos se mezclaban, subí de manera lenta mi mano derecha, para con mis dedos despegar delicadamente el pelo húmedo que se le pegaba en la frente, yo me sonreí un poco al sentirla tan tensa, aquella sensación de agonía estaba invadiendo mi cuerpo, llevé mi nariz a su coronilla y aspiré su olor (Ver foto en el Blogs). No solo ella me necesita, yo también la necesitaba a mi lado. Y ya no pude resistirme mas, tomé con ambas manos sus mejillas y la miré fijamente a los ojos, mientras me acerqué a ella y de una manera poco delicada la besé. (Ver foto en el Blogs)

La besé sin delicadeza, la besé con necesidad. Ella correspondió el beso y bebí sus lagrimas de igual manera que bebía su saliva, introduje mi lengua en su boca, haciendo que ella la abriera mas y ella correspondió el beso de tal manera que trastillé hacia atrás, Bella rodeó con fuerza mi cuello y sentí su calida y tibia lengua acariciar la mía, era tan deliciosa, que sabia que no iba a dejar de desear probar sus labios jamás. Nos besamos fuertemente, rápido, sin delicadeza, mis manos fueron de manera inmediata a su cadera y bella lentamente fue inclinándose hacia mi, obligándome a echar para atrás y provocando que recostara mi espalda del suelo, ella se colocó arriba de mí a horcajadas y mis manos fueron a sus caderas, las apreté fuertemente, (Ver foto en el Blogs) mientras la besaba con ansiedad, con deseo y amor, debía reconocer que, a partir de este momento, mi vida dependía de Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿MEREZCO UN MENSAJE?... ¿QUE LES PARECIó? ¿Y QUE GIRO ESPERAN QUE DE LA HISTORIA AHORA?...<em>**

_**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...**_


	17. Diferente

Ey! Un **AGRADECIMIENTO** especial para todas las personitas que siguen mi historia. Y que toman parte de su tiempo en leer y aquellas que se toman su tiempo en hacerme saber que les parece la historia.

Quiero comentarles que escribo solo y para ustedes. Y mi pago es saber que tantas personas siguen semanalmente mi historia, esperando mis actualizaciones, y mis adelantos. Me siento satisfecha con ustedes… **BESOTES DE AGRADECIMIENTOS**.

Y por ahí existe una personita bastante especial a la cual le dedico este Capitulo de la historia y esa eres tú **LucyLucy,** gracias, eres una gran persona, y luego de conocerte veo que gracias a FF podemos conocer a tan lindas personas como lo eres tú, este capitulo recoge en gran parte tus ideas, y espero que te guste. Gracias amiga… Besos y abrazos.

Gracias a las chicas con cuentas a la que les puedo mandar sus mensajes privados: **Lucylucy, ****imtwilighter****, ****Dolce Ariana valentina Argotti****, ****claudia cullen xD****, ****janalez****, ****.Cullen Weasley****, ****Vampire's Heart****, ****LuluuPattinson****, ****Danii Belliner Cullen****, ****lauraCJ****, ****nina92****, ****roci kimberly cullen****,** y aquellas personitas que no tienen cuenta: **Sabichan:** gracias, gracias… me encanta que mi historia sea una de tus preferidas, y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado… **Andy Sanchz**, Gracias y espero que te guste el capi. Gracias por comentar. **Panchita16,** Gracias por estar ahí, en todos los capi, y este espero que te guste. **Jacke**, Siii, has una cuenta, para poder mandarte tus adelantos… y Gracias por comentar. **Kutis**, Gracias por comentar y si, estos 5 días serán de madre para estos dos… **Melania**, los días en paz vendrán para estos dos, en cuanto si hay alguna razón por la que Reneé trata así a su hija, no lo se, tal vez si. Besos y Gracias por comentar.

**PASEN POR EL BLOGS, ME VOLVÍ ALGO LOCA CON LAS IMÁGENES… **

**NO LAS ENTRETENGO MÁS:**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO XVI.<p>

DIFERENTE.

_**Bella Pov. **_

Sentía que mi cuerpo se estaba descontrolando, sentía un calentón en mi cuerpo que no podía con él. Era una sensación tan nueva en mi, la forma en que Edward me besaba y movía suavemente sus manos en mis caderas, estaba provocando un cosquilleo bastante agradable en mi entre pierna. No lo pude resistir, me acomodé a horcajadas sobre él haciendo que él quedara con la espalda en el piso, y se levantara un poco. Coloqué ambas piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas, haciendo que mi centro, cubierto por mi ropa, (cosa que odié tanto en ese momento) quedara justo sobre su miembro, quería sentirlo, estaba sumamente caliente, y la verdad Edward, era la única persona que me hacia olvidar mi maldita desgracia, las manos de Edward se aferraron a mis caderas, las aferraba bastante fuerte, pero igual no me dolía, era como si él, no quisiera que yo me moviera sobre su miembro, nuestros labios seguían en una danza acelerada, nuestras lenguas se saboreaban como si con ello podíamos saciar nuestra necesidad, porque si, sentía que Edward también estaba algo necesitado, acaricie sus fuertes hombros con mis manos, y las subí lentamente por el cuello, mientras a pesar de la fuerza que aplicaban sus manos en mi cadera, me removí sobre él, provocando una fricción en nuestros sexos, dios estaba tan duro, a pesar de sus pantalones lo sentí y Edward soltó una de sus manos de mis caderas para aferrarla en mi espalda, con una mano apretaba con algo de desesperación mi cintura, (Ver Foto en el Blogs) y la otra la subía por mi espalda, causándome miles de sensaciones, era bastante increíble el cosquilleo que empezaba en mi estomago y se albergaba en mi parte intima. Con la palma de su mano abierta me presionaba mas hacia él, con una caricia suave en mi espalda, la fue subiendo hasta que llevó su mano por mi nuca, empujando mas aun sus labios sobre los míos, abriendo mas la boca sobre la mía, su respiración estaba tan agitada como la mía, dios quería mas de él. El contacto de su lengua con la mía era extremadamente sensorial, estaba albergando una sensación difícil de explicar, quería sentir su piel, quería sentir que me acariciara con sus manos, con sus labios, con todo su cuerpo, nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, nuestras manos, se movían y se apretaban cada vez más en nuestros cuerpos, como si solo estuviéramos tratando de saciarnos con besos y caricias por encima de nuestras ropas. Dejó de besarme la boca, para seguir con sus besos húmedos en mi cuello, yo incliné la cabeza, dándole mas espacio que besar, y así aprovechando la oportunidad de llenar mis pulmones de aire, en unos segundos, sus labios fueron nuevamente a los míos, introduciendo nuevamente su deliciosa y húmeda lengua en mi boca, una de mis manos se fue hacia su pecho y la otra a su cara, acariciando suavemente aquello que quedaba al alcance de mis dedos, sentía nuestro beso, en cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, tenía burbujas de felicidad en mi estomago, las cuales oprimían mi pecho buscando una salida, un hormigueo en mi espina dorsal que recorría hasta mi nuca, su lengua jugaba con la mía y se unían como una sola, sus manos recorrían mi espalda por encima de la polera, despertando miles de sensaciones en mi cuerpo entero. Nos despegábamos un poco, solo para tomar aire, lo cual era necesario. Yo estaba sintiendo que perdería la cabeza, ya que solo quería tenerlo más cerca de mí. Me empuje a él un poco mas, para provocar una fricción en nuestros centros, que tal vez podía calmar un poco mi necesidad, pero al hacerlo, lo que conseguí fue volver a sentir, lo duro que estaba. Noté que él se estremeció al sentir que me froté sobre su miembro, yo por el contacto solté un pequeño gemido involuntario. El desasosiego que sentía en mi entrepierna se intensificó de manera sobrenatural, a tal punto que sentí la humedad abandonar mi centro. Aquello me iba a matar. Edward soltó mis labios y llevó los suyos hasta mi cuello-.

_ Edward… -jadee su nombre con un suspiro y de inmediato me arrepentí-.

Ya que sentí como Edward se tensó a tal punto, que de manera lenta, muy lenta fue apartando sus labios de mi cuerpo. Yo seguía con mis manos enredadas en su nuca, en sus cabellos tan sedosos. Edward unió su frente a la mía y nos quedamos unos segundos tratando de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones. (Ver Foto en el Blogs)

Luego de un minuto, él volvió a colocar sus manos en mi cadera, ambas a cada lado, pero esta vez, solo para, con delicadeza, quitarme de encima de él. Me colocó en el suelo, en donde yo algo descolocada, lo vi ponerse de pies. Desde el suelo lo miraba. Mi respiración aun no tomaba su ritmo normal.

_ Edward… -susurré, pero él sin mirarme salió a pasos muy grandes del baño-. ¡Edward no!...

No quería que se fuera de mi lado, por lo que rápidamente me puse de pies y corrí hacia mi habitación. Llegué al marcos de la puerta del baño, salí justo en el momento, para ver que la puerta de mi habitación estaba abierta de para en par y Edward tomaba el pomo de la puerta y la cerraba, quedándose dentro de la habitación y de espalda a mí. Mi respiración seguía agitada, mi alma había abandonado mi cuerpo, estaba frisada mirándolo fijamente. Él lentamente se giró y desde allí, tan lejos de mí, lo vi mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

_ Edward… -susurré con la voz quebrada-.

Sabia por su rostro que se estaba atormentando, sabia que estaba tratando de buscarle respuesta a lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Y yo temí a la actitud que fuera a tomar. Porque sin duda alguna yo me estaba enamorando de él y era capaz de luchar contra la corriente, con tal de permanecer a su lado. No me importaba nada, solo él. Y si él no me quería estaba dispuesta, a luchar hasta con él mismo, si era necesario.

_ No te vayas… -le dije en un susurro sin apartar mi mirad de sus esmeraldas, estaba tranquila porque al menos no me estaba mirando de manera fría-. (Ver Foto en el Blogs)

Lo vi caminar hacia a mí y pararse justo a mi frente, guardando distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos.

_ Esto no va a parar bien, ¿lo sabes?... –dijo entre dientes-.

_ Y no me importa… -le contesté-.

Lo vi cerrar los ojos como si estuviera molesto. Y volver a mirarme después de unos segundos. Y haciendo que desapareciera el espacio que había entre ambos, lo vi acercarse a mí y mirar mi mejilla, en donde mi madre me había golpeado. Lentamente llevó su mano derecha a mi mejilla y la acarició con sus dedos tan delicadamente que cerré los ojos ante su contacto, sentía su respiración golpear mi cara, su aliento colarse por mi nariz, y solo logré llenar mis pulmones de aire. (Ver Foto en el Blogs)

_ Lo siento… -él susurró y yo abrí los ojos de golpe para levantar mi mirada y verlo a los ojos-.

_ ¿Por qué?...

_ NO debió tocarte… -dijo algo tenso-. No debí permitir que te tocara… -bufe dejando salir una sonrisa-.

_ No me dolió, Edward… no le dí la minima importancia, mamá simplemente es así…

Él frunció el seño.

_ Entonces… ¿Por qué saliste de esa manera?...

Tragué en seco. Él continuó al ver mi silencio.

_ Estabas llorando… estabas mal… -dijo mirándome fijamente-.

_ Pensé que… después… del beso de anoche… las cosas iban a cambiar entre nosotros… prometiste buscarme a casa de Alice… y no fuiste… y para el colmo, me recibes con esa mirada tan fría… odio que me mires de esa manera… es como solías hacerlo cuando nos conocíamos… -dije en un susurro-.

_ Dios… -dijo Edward exasperado-. Bella… debo irme… Emmet quiere arreglar unas cuantas cosas antes de irse a Londres…

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Edward también se iría?...

_ ¿Tú también te vas?... –dije con un nudo en la garganta-.

_ No… me quedaré contigo…

Sonreí aliviada y él me miró con una nota de picardía en los ojos.

_ Prométeme que te quedaras tranquila…

_ Te prometo todo lo que quieras… -dije ante mi evidente felicidad-.

Y ambos nos sonreímos. Edward se acercó a mí y besó mi coronilla lentamente, mientras olfateó mi pelo, antes de girarse y marcharse de mi habitación. Y yo me quedé viendo la puerta cerrada, por la que se había ido segundos antes Edward, con una cara seguro, que de idiota y felicidad. Dios sentía un entusiasmo nuevo, sentía que mi vida iba a tomar un rumbo diferente, veía mi vida de manera diferente… me dejé caer en mi gran cama de espalda y mirando el techo me eché a reír, mientras con mi mano acariciaba mis labios, cerré los ojos para recordar sus besos, sus caricias, dios… si no fuera la hija del presidente, jamás hubiera conocido a Edward, suspiré entusiasmada, mientras le daba gracias a dios, por haberlo cruzado en mi camino. Estaba feliz!...

(Ver Foto en el Blogs)

_ Juré que te encontraría llorando… -me espanté, sentándome de golpe en la cama, pero al ver a mi nana, parada justo en la esquina de la cama, mirándome de brazos cruzados, yo le sonreí, mientras como una niña me ponía de pies, y corrí hacia ella y la abracé sorprendiéndola con el acto-.

_ ¡Nana, estoy tan contenta!...

Nana sonrío mientras también me abrazaba.

_ Dime algo que no sepa, pequeña… -dijo con cariño-.

Yo me aparté de ella, y la tomé de la mano, para sentarla junto a mi en la cama, ella con una sonrisa me miraba con duda.

_ A ver… pensé que estarías triste por no viajar a Londres con tus padres…

_ Lamento no ir a ver a los abuelos, pero…

_ ¿Qué están haciendo?... –soltó mirándome con preocupación, yo la miré con duda-.

_ ¿Qué…

_ Bella… hace unos minutos, entré a esta habitación en cuanto supe del altercado que tuviste con tu madre, y al no verte acá me preocupe, iba a salir, cuando… escuché un jadeo… -mi corazón se detuvo y la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro-. Fui al baño y los ví…

_ Nana…

_ Dios, mi niña… ¿Qué rayos vas a provocar ahora?... se que quieras provocar a tu madre, pero no me parece justo que…

_ ¡NO!... –le grité horrorizada, mientras me paraba de la cama y me alejaba de ella furiosa-. ¡Ni lo digas, nana, porque no es así!... sería incapaz de utilizar a Edward para enfurecer a mis padres… -nana me miraba fijamente como si tratara de leerme-.

_ Bella por dios… ¿no te imaginas en el problemón que se van a meter si continúan con esto?... ¿Imaginas que en vez de yo, los hubiera visto otra persona?... pero es que de no llegar yo, hubieran hecho el amor en ese mismo piso…

Yo la miré como si le hubiera salido otro ojo en el rostro. Recordé de inmediato la reacción de Edward ante mi jadeo, al menos eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento. Me puse colorada como un tomate.

_ ¿Él te vio?...

_ Por supuesto que me vio, cuando me paré en el umbral de la puerta él me vio. Yo solo me gire y me fui…

Entonces comprendí porque Edward había venido a cerrar la puerta, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

_ Nana… -le dije acercándome a ella y acuclillándome frente a ella, ya que ella estaba sentada, la miré a los ojos-. Edward me gusta, me gusta mucho… creo que me estoy enamorando de él…

Nana se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

_ Padre santo, esto está completamente _**jodido…**_

Yo me eché a reír, no aguantaba mi felicidad y me daba gracia escuchar a nana con semejantes palabrotas, no era normal en ella expresarse así.

_ Mi corazón… -dijo ella mientras me acariciaba mi mejilla con ternura-. Daría cualquier cosa porque no borraras esa carita de alegría que llevas, que esos ojitos mantuvieran ese brillo tan hermoso que llevas ahora… pero… -me miró con preocupación-. Tal vez sea por tu juventud que no miras más allá del momento… Edward también es muy joven y no sabe en el problema que se esta metiendo…

Yo me molesté y me puse de pies, fulminándola con la mirada.

_ ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de esto!... ¡¿es que acaso también será un fracaso el enamorarme?... no me importa, nana, no me importa nada… por mi, mis padres pueden irse al infierno… si Edward llegara a sentir por mi, lo que yo estoy sintiendo por él, no me importaría nada más…

Vi a nana suspirar y mirarme con tristeza, mientras se ponía de pies.

_ Bueno, mi niña… será mejor que te des una ducha, yo voy a mandar a Jessica con algo de comida, seguro que no has comido nada… y supongo que tus padres querrán verte antes de irse.

.

.

.

La obedecí, esperé que Jessica llegara con una bandeja de comida, de la cual comí un poco, luego, me entré a bañar y salí de allí, dispuesta a agradar a mi madre, porque la verdad debía admitirme a mi misma que, era la primera vez que me separaba de mis padres, ellos siempre me llevaban consigo a todos sus viajes, sin importar a donde, yo los acompañaba a regañadientes, pero igual, siempre permanecíamos juntos. (Ver Foto en el Blogs)

.

.

.

Me subí al ascensor, con las sinceras intenciones de despedirme de mis padres. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió en la estancia de la primera planta, pude ver la puerta de la casa abierta y unos oficiales terminando de salir, con las maletas, para fuera de la casa. Apresuré el paso, mientras no creía lo que veía… ¿se iban sin siquiera despedirse de mí?... vi a Jessica y a Tanya, en la estancia limpiando, cerraron la puerta y yo me acerqué a uno de los grandes ventanales, corrí un poco la cortina, para ver el gran aparataje de siempre, frente a la casa, estaban las dos motocicletas con oficiales vestidos de negros, atrás un auto negro, de segundo el de mis padres, y detrás de este, como tres autos mas, noté que Emmet le tenía la puerta de atrás abierta a mi padre, quien se montó sin siquiera mirar para atrás, y Emmet después que él entró, cerró la puerta. Se giró para el ventanal en donde yo estaba, levantó la mano y me sonrió con cariño diciéndome adiós, yo levanté mi mano, mientras también le dije adiós, Emmet se montó en el asiento del copiloto y cerró, de manera inmediata la caravana de autos arrancó rápidamente rumbo al aeropuerto privado. Y yo allí parada, tras el cristal de aquella casa, los ví marchar rumbo al portón principal.

No se que tiempo duré allí en la misma posición, me espanté al escuchar aquél susurro cerca de mi espalda.

_ ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Swan?...

Giré de golpe, para ver a un Edward vestido bastante formal. Allí mirándome con suma preocupación en los ojos, yo le sonreí, era bastante extraño que el solo echo de verlo frente a mí me hacia sentir mejor.

_ Si…

Él me regaló una hermosa sonrisa. (Ver Foto en el Blogs) lo vi mirar de reojo a Jessica y a Tanya, las cuales disimulaban muy mal, estar despolvando, por que sus miradas indiscretas nos miraban a nosotros dos, Edward sin dejar de sonreír, volvió a mirarme y me habló bajito.

_ ¿Qué le parece si se pone algo mas cómodo?... yo haré lo mismo y salimos a dar una vuelta… -me sonreí, mientras fruncía el seño con duda-. Solo nosotros dos…

_ No me tardo… -le susurré regalándole una sonrisa amplia, e inicié mi paso hacia el ascensor, y al pasar al lado de él de manera intencional rocé su mano con la mía, me sonreí pícaramente y me fui-.

.

.

.

Me ví poniéndome las ropas que tanto me gustaba usar. Con la que iba con mi gusto y personalidad. Me puse unos pantalones de mezclillas, una camisa azul y encima un suéter. (Ver Foto en el Blogs)

Estaba poniéndome un poco de brillo labial, cuando escuché mi celular darme un aviso de un mensaje. Lo tomé del buró y lo leí.

"_espero por ti en el sótano"_…

Sonreí y tomé mi celular y lo metí en el bolsillo del suéter y salí casi corriendo fuera de mi habitación.

.

.

.

Al salir del ascensor, caminé para ver el volvo negro estacionado al lado de mi auto y con un tremendo ángel, pensativo, recostado de él. Frené mi caminar de golpe, para observar aquel hombre tan hermoso, y cuando levantó su mirada del suelo y me miró. Quise morirme. Dios, ere hermoso, él se sonrió e inició su caminar hacia mí. (Ver Foto en el Blogs) el estaba tan casual como yo, unos pantalones negros, polera azul clara y una camisa verde abierta, con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, su pelo alborotado como siempre. Al llegar a mí, me sonrió mientras me miraba a los ojos.

_ ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?...

Sonreí al notar, que me hablaba de "usted". Y sonriéndole me alcé de hombros.

_ Usted es mi Oficial de seguridad, supongo que sabe a cuales sitios puede llevarme… -dije con ironía-.

_ Pues… -lo meditó, tratando de ponerse serio-. Venga, por favor…

Y tomó mi mano derecha, entrelazando nuestros dedos, y provocando que su agarre me diera un revolcón en todo mi interior, me llevó hasta su auto, abriéndome la puerta del copiloto, yo sin replicar y conteniendo la sonrisa que amenazaba por salir de mis labios, me monté, el interior de ese auto me traía tan buenos recuerdos, estaba que moría del suspiro, cuando lo ví entrara frente al guía. Me puse el cinturón y el se puso el suyo, noté que una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios cuando arrancó y a todo velocidad me sacó del territorio de la casa blanca.

.

.

.

OMG. No imaginaba que a Edward le gustara tanto la velocidad, tal vez su forma de vestir le hacia recordar lo joven que era. Él había puesto una música instrumental, suave y aquello ayudó a que mi cuerpo y mi mente se relajaran. Me sentía tan bien a su lado, tan tranquila, que me asustaba. Él sentirlo a mi lado, el verlo a mi lado tan casual, me hizo olvidar quien era yo, y quien era él, parecíamos dos personas, común y corriente, y no se trata de que no lo fuéramos, si no, que era un espejismo de cómo fuera mi vida, si fuera una chica normal, sin los problemas que siempre me venían encima. No me di cuenta de que Edward se había estacionado, hasta que lo escuché hablar.

_ ¿No te gusta el lugar?... –dijo sacándome de mi ensismamiento-.

Miré a través del cristal y lo que vi me hizo abrir la boca en una "o" por el asombro.

(Ver Foto en el Blogs)

_ ¿Estas bromeando?… -me giré para mirarlo a él y al ver que él miraba el lugar con una nota de entusiasmo en los ojos, me puse seria y lo miré con incredulidad-. _Estas bromeando_… -ahora no lo dije como pregunta si no como afirmación, él, quien miraba através del cristal delantero del auto, me miró y al ver mi cara de horror sonrió divertido-.

_ ¿Qué?...

_ Edward… no se como se te ha ocurrido, pero "odio" estos lugares…

Dije bastante seria y noté que la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo?...

Yo lo miré casi histérica. ¿Es que era tonto?.

_ ¡Rayos Edward… esto es peligrosísimo!... ¡no entiendo como la gente le gusta este tipo de diversión, es mas _tortura_ que otra cosa… ni muerta me subiría en una cosa de esas!...

Edward tiró una carcajada, (Ver Foto en el Blogs) mientras abría la puerta y salía del auto, yo seria y desde adentro, le vi dar la vuelta por delante al auto y abrirme la puerta para que saliera. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

_ Anda, preciosa… prometo que no te obligaré a subirte en nada… solo desmóntate y pasa un momento agradable… -dios, ¿Cómo podía suplicarme de esa manera…? Era un pecado negarme después de que me lo pidiera de esa forma, y naaaa. Solo me desmontaría y daría una vuelta-.

Entramos a la feria. Eran las seis de la tarde, por lo que estaba cayendo la noche. En el lugar habían muchas personas, que caminaban, Edward nos compró unos brazaletes "V. I. P." (Privilegiados), con la finalidad de no hacer turno para los juegos. Le dije que estaba votando su dinero, porque no pensaba subirme en nada. Dimos vueltas, conociendo el lugar, nos divertimos viendo a las personas hacer malabares por sacarse jueguitos de aquellos, logró convencerme en subirme en los carritos chocones, no paraba de reír al ver que Edward golpeaba fuertemente mi auto sin dejarme mover. Accedí a subirme allí, porque sabía que nada _catastrófico_ podía pasarme allí. Salimos de allí y Edward muerto de la risa me tomó de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Me sentía tan bien allí, compartiendo con él, que no me percataba de la hora. Fue cuando ví que se paró justo en la puertecilla de aquel monstruo, que lo miré con duda, mi mirada iba de aquella cosa a su cara, quien miraba maravillado aquel juego. (Ver Foto en el Blogs)

_ ¿Por qué nos detenemos?... –le dije haciendo que él apartara su mirada del juego y me mirara con un brillo en los ojos que me hizo fruncir el seño-.

_ ¿Te subirías conmigo?...

Abrí los ojos como platos.

_ Por supuesto que no… -sentencié-.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada en una sombrillita de aquellas, con las manos aferradas al tubo, de tal manera que mis nudillos estaban súper blancos. No solo estábamos subiendo y subiendo, si no que ni siquiera nos amarraban a algo, Edward a mi lado iba todo relajado y yo no le miraba, de hacerlo lo golpearía bastante fuerte. No movía ni un solo músculo, es que sentía, que si pestañaba, el maldito aparato se iba a caer. Estaba tan tensa, que me dolía el cuerpo. Escuché la carcajada de Edward a mi lado, y solo cerré fuertemente los ojos, el aire golpeaba mi rostro, mi pelo era removido por la suave brisa que llegaba, estaba tan frío, sabia que estaba demasiado alto y por eso preferí no abrir los ojos, sentí que Edward se acercó un poco a mí, ya que su pierna tocó la mía.

_ Bella… relájate, por favor… vas a salir de aquí, peor que como sale una persona cuando va por primera vez a un gimnasio…

_ No me pidas que me relaje… -dije entre dientes, susurrando, con temor de que si hablaba muy alto, la maquina se quebraría, escuché las carcajadas de Edward y quise matarlo-. ¿es que eres estúpido?... –dije molesta, pero entre dientes, susurrándolo, con cuidado, y apretando fuertemente mis ojos, ni muerta los abriría, no le dije a Edward que le tenía "pavorrrr" a las alturas-. ¿No sabes que esto está hecho por "hombres"?... hombres que pueden cometer "errores"… -dije con ganas de llorar, mi voz se quebró, dios no me dejes entrar en pánico, mucho menos a la altura en la que me encontraba-.

Sentí el susurro de Edward en mi oído.

_ Shhh, tranquila, mi amor… no debes temer… -aunque mantuve mis ojos cerrados, ya no los apretaba, me había llamado "mi amor", el continuó hablándome al oído-. Estoy contigo… no permitiría que nada malo te pasara… confía en mí… ¿lo harás?... –dijo y yo solo moví suavemente mi cabeza de abajo a arriba-. Pues demuéstramelo… demuéstrame que confías en mí… y abre suavemente tus ojos, anda, Isabella… -su voz aterciopelada estaba colando dentro de mis sentidos y sin darme cuenta me vi soltando el agarre de mis manos en el tubo-. Quiero que abras tus ojos y veas lo lindo que se ve la ciudad desde acá arriba… -tomó mi mano y la apartó del tubo entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba mi palma-. Ábrelos… -me suplicó y yo lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, dejando salir un jadeo al ver la ciudad. La vista era maravillosa, estábamos tan altos, que podía ver (ya que estaba oscuro), las luces de la ciudad como si fueran estrellitas, dios, sonreí fascinada, mirando desde la altura lo hermoso que era todo.

_ Es hermoso… -dije en un susurro, y Edward contestó también en un susurro-.

_ No lo es, comparándolo contigo… -yo sonreí y giré mi rostro para mirarlo, la brisa batía nuestros cabellos, la poca iluminación lo hacia ver mas increíble que nunca, Edward sonrió mirándome a los ojos divertido-.

Soltó mis manos, para apartar el pelo que jugaba en mi cara.

_ Eres hermosa, Isabella… ven acá, por favor… -dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi nuca, y fue inclinando mi cabeza, mientras que con la otra mano trataba de controlar mi pelo, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso suave, corto, pero gratificante, sus labios, al tener contacto con los míos, se abrieron abarcando los míos, y mojándolos y dejándome sentir un dulce toque con la punta de su lengua, solo fue un beso. Un beso que me dejó con deseo de más. Pero no, él apartó sus labios, suavemente y me acercó a él, yo a ese punto, había superado mi pavor a las alturas, Edward levantó uno de sus brazos, colocándolos sobre mi hombro y haciendo que yo recostara mi cabeza de su pecho. Abrazados así nos quedamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, viendo la hermosa vista, que provocaban las grandiosas ideas y manos humanas… jijiji

Bajé tan relajada, que si Edward me hubiera propuesto que diéramos otra ronda lo hubiera complacido. Pero no, fuimos a parar frente a un carrito de perros calientes (hot dog). En el cual se encontraba un hombre preparándolos, hicimos una fila de tres personas, mientras yo asustada de enfermar, me retorcía las manos. Edward a mi lado solo sonreía. Al parecer, de niño, debió haber visitado mucho este lugar. Cuando llegamos a nuestro turno, pidió uno para cada uno. El señor preparó el primero y se lo pasó a Edward para preparar el otro. Edward me lo extendió a mí y yo lo miré con preocupación. Edward se acercó, colocándose frente a mí y colocando el hot-dog, cerca de mis labios.

_ Muerde… -ordenó-.

_ Edward… no es por mal, pero te juro, que mi estómago es súper delicado, voy a enfermar…

_ Muerde… -volvió a ordenar y no me quedó de otra que morder y… hummm, que rico estaba esa cosa, Edward comía sonriente al verme comer el segundo hot-dog-.

Salimos de allí y yo estaba tan llena que no quería ni caminar. Vimos una carpa de juegos. Y Edward sonriéndose me tomó de la mano llevándome hasta el mostrador. (Ver Foto en el Blogs) Reí enormemente, cuando vi a Edward pagar su jugada. El juego consistía en tirar una pelota y golpear un punto exacto, para ganar un enorme peluche.

_ Jajaja!... –reía a carcajadas, me sostenía la panza, de ver como Edward votaba su dinero en el octavo intento, aquello era gracioso, Edward al principio lo tomaba divertido, luego lo veía hacer una mueca en vez de una sonrisa, cuando fallaba y a la décima vez, ya yo no aguantaba la risa, noté que me fulminó con la mirada antes de tomar la pelota y lanzar con tanta fuerza, que la pelota chocó en el punto exacto y rebotó golpeando al encargado en un brazo y salir rumbo a Edward quien con una agilidad sorprendente se agachó, cruzándole esta por encima y perdiéndose entre las personas, yo estaba con la boca abierta en shock. La sonrisa se había borrado de mi rostro, El encargado decía un sin números de improperios, mientras tomaba el inmenso peluche y prácticamente se lo lanzaba a Edward, quien sonriéndose, lo tomó satisfecho y me lo pasó con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Yo me morí el labio al ver lo enorme que era el peluche, era blanco y casi más grande que yo. (Ver Foto en el Blogs)

_ ¡Dios, es enorme!... -dije muerta de la risa, mientras trataba de abrazarlo, Edward río a carcajadas, mientras me indicaba con la cara que camináramos-.

.

.

.

Llegamos a la casa blanca a las 9:00 pm. Llevé mi peluche entre brazos, y junto a Edward entramos al ascensor. Al llegar a la puerta de mi habitación. Nos miramos.

_ Gracias… -le dije mientras le sonreía-. Ha sido una tarde fantástica… me alegra que te hayas quedado…

Edward me sonrió.

_ Con tal de que no dejes de reír de esa manera…

Yo coloqué el peluche en el suelo y con impulso me tiré sobre, abrazándolo. (Ver Foto en el Blogs) Rodee su cuello y me pegué lo mas que pude a su cuerpo, Edward dejando salir un suspiro lentamente rodeo mi cintura con sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos justo en donde se terminaba mi columna vertebral. Dios, sentir su cuerpo adherido al mío, era increíble, era sensorial, si eso era con ropa, no quería imaginar que sería si… no lo pensé dos veces, y ya que tenia mi mano en la nuca, lo obligué a que uniera sus labios con los míos, y nos besamos, allí, en medio de mi pasillo, sin importarnos nada, ni nadie. Los labios de Edward, se amoldaban a los míos tan fácilmente, su dulce lengua danzaba con la mía, de manera tan delicada y a la vez tan profunda, dios, ese cosquilleo que despertaban los besos de Edward justo en mi entre pierna, iban a ser mi perdición, yo busqué la forma y así parados, tan pegados uno del otro, presioné con un poco de fuerza mi cadera a la suya, haciendo que Edward soltara un jadeo, dios, no era la única que sentía humedad en la entrepierna, el miembro de Edward estaba tan duro que yo quería mas de él. Pero al parecer él entendía que teníamos que parar, me dio suaves besos, hasta que lentamente se fue separando de mí. (Ver Foto en el Blogs).

_ Debes ir a descansar… -susurró él con la respiración agitada-.

Mi respiración también estaba muy agitada. Ambos lentamente fuimos abriendo los ojos, para mirarnos fijamente.

_ ¿Te veo mañana?... –dije sin apartar mi mirada de sus hermosos ojos-.

_ Seguro… a primera hora…

Moví la cabeza positivamente, mientras me terminaba de apartar de él, me saboreé los labios, recolectando el sabor de los de él y me incliné a tomar mi peluche, Vi a Edward darme la espalda y caminar con sus manos, en sus bolsillos, rumbo al ascensor.

_ Edward… -dije y él frenó su caminar, girándose para mirarme con duda-.

_ No tienes que permanecer acá afuera todo el tiempo… no tomo peligro en la casa blanca… y te prometo que no saldré de ella si no es contigo…

Él me sonrió.

_ Que descanses… -dijo con una leve sonrisa-.

_ Igualmente…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y HOY… MEREZCO UN COMENTARIO?...<strong>_


	18. Maryland

Agradecimiento especial para mi gran amiga _**Lucylucy**_. Gracias amiga, eres genial, tus ideas son increíbles, me ayudas muchísimo…

Agradecimiento a todas aquellas personitas que con cariño se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios, la verdad no se imaginan lo que sus comentarios y expectativas le obligan a mi imaginación a ponerse a trabajar. El saber que tantas personas siguen mi historia, me crea un compromiso con ustedes, de sacar tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Gracias a las chicas que no tienen cuenta que también me dejan sus comentarios, quisiera agradecerles de alguna manera sus atenciones, ya que a las chicas que me comentan, suelo a principio de semanas, mandarle un adelanto del próximo capi, por lo que si no tienen cuenta no puedo enviárselos. Igual gracias por comentar: _**Lucylucy, **__**RobstenTwi**__**, **__**Gab'sSwanC**__**, **__**Vampire's Heart**__**, **__**karenov17**__**, Kutis, Janalez, Nohemi, Nany87, **__**Danii Belliner Cullen**__**, Sabichan, **__**roci kimberly cullen**__**, **__**LuluuPattinson**__**, **__**Dolce Ariana valentina Argotti**_. Y Gracias a quienes no dejan comentario, pero igualmente siguen semanalmente mi historia, besos y abrazos. A las que envían sus alertas y me agregan a sus favoritos, GRACIAS… GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS… BESOS…

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO XVII.<strong>_

_**MARYLAND.**_

**Edward Pov.**

Estaba acostado en mi cama, a boca arriba, giré mi rostro para mirar mi reloj pulsera. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y no había pegado el ojo. Por lo que decidí, pararme de la cama y darme un buen baño. El agua caía en mi cabeza, mientras me empapaba, yo pensaba en ella. Mi mente vagaba, reviviendo aquellos momentos con ella. Su sonrisa, su mirada pícara, Isabella Swan era tan preciosa, lo era en todo momento, cuando parecía una niña dulce e inocente, cuando dejaba ver su lado rebelde y caprichoso y hasta cuando sufría. Yo necesitaba estar a su lado, para llenar ese vacío que sabia que sentía en esta casa y en esta familia, es que seria capaz de interponer mi vida por la de ella, de ser necesario. Me pase la mano por la cabeza, mientras el agua golpeaba mi cara, ¿Cuándo me permití sentir esto?... es que las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera me percaté que esa niña se estaba colando tan dentro de mi, y de que manera. Era algo obsesionarte para mí, a tal punto, que me estaba desquiciando el solo hecho de saber que a estas horas seguro que estaba tirada en su cama, envuelta en sabanas de seda, durmiendo… ¿Qué no daría, solo por poder observarla?... me puse mas para el centro del grifo dejando que el agua golpeara el tope de mi cabeza, haciendo que me mojara mas. ¿Qué no daría yo, no solo por verla?... si no también, poder echarme con ella, quitarle las sabanas y poder observarla, en tan solo en pijama… apreté fuertemente los ojos, sabia a donde estaban llevándome esos pensamientos, pero igual, no los iba a detener, lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba. Lleve ambas manos a la loseta (pared del baño cubiertas por cerámicas), puse mis palmas abiertas en ella, y sostuve mi cuerpo, mientras colocaba mi frente en la pared fría, provocando que el agua cayera en mi espalda, mis ojos estaban cerrados y dejé que mi mente vagara en los recuerdos… todo lo que quisiera. Reviví la imagen en mi mente, a Bella sobre mí, en el lujoso piso de su cuarto de baño. Volví a sentir sus labios rozando y besando los míos. Mi sangre comenzó a escaldar y me dejé revivir el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en su baño. Nuestras bocas, besándose de manera necesitada, nuestros labios en una armoniosa pero desesperada danza, quería mas de ella, necesitaba mas de ella, pero al sentirla moverse sobre mi miembro quise detenerlo, porque estaba seguro de que si lo volvía a hacer, no iba a pensar en nada e iba a ser lo que deseaba como un loco, tomarla allí mismo, por eso sostuve con mis manos de manera fuerte y precisa, sus caderas, pero mi fuerza de voluntad era tan poca, que no así, pude detener el besarla, quería probar su aliento, su esencia, su todo, Profundicé el beso, penetrándole mi lengua en su boca, sentí su lengua adentrándose poco a poco en mi boca, ella alzó sus manos y las enredó en mis cabellos, no se imaginaba cuanto me gustaba que hiciese eso, contuve el gemido que quería salir de mis labios, pero la apreté todavía más contra mi cuerpo, contra mi miembro duro, ella entreabrió los labios, dejando salir un jadeo, mencionó mi nombre y juro que de no contenerme, en ese preciso momento, pude haberme corrido en mis pantalones. Mi propio gemido, hizo que saliera y despertara de mis recuerdos, mis ojos lentamente se abrieron para mirar mi mano, que en ese preciso momento, hacia movimientos de sube y baja en mi miembro. El agua caía sobre mi cuerpo. Solo mis ojos, el agua y las paredes de esa regadera, eran testigo de lo que estaba haciendo… necesitaba descargarme, si no quería quedarme con un grave problema. Mi mano estaba haciendo el trabajo lento, miré mi miembro, el cual estaba bastante duro, y al imaginarme dentro de quien debía estar en ese momento, solté un gruñido lastimero, mientras agilizaba el movimiento de mi mano. Mierda, estaba peor que un adolescente, me morí los labios, cuanto sentí que estaba apunto de correrme, apreté fuertemente los ojos cuando sentí mi semen en la punta, al borde de salir, mis músculos se tensaron de momento, mis manos se comenzaron a mover mas rápidamente y en mi mente solo pude verla a ella, a Isabella Swan y aquello bastó para que el gemido que saliera de mi boca desbordara, al mismo tiempo que me corrí y mi semen cayera, ensuciando mis manos y el piso del baño, los movimientos de mis manos fueron bajando el ritmo, hasta que separé mi frente de la loseta y busqué el jabón para lavarme, mi respiración estaba agitada, y aunque me había descargado un poco, me frustré porque aun la necesitaba a ella, era a ella a quien quería. Y no me importaba nada más.

**Bella Pov.**

Sentía que alguien me llamaba, la voz fue acercándose hasta que desperté.

_ Anda, pequeña… van a ser las diez de la mañana… -escuché que nana con su voz tan cariñosa me hablaba, mientras yo me tapaba la cara con la almohada, al sentirme tan cansada, si es que no había dormida nada-. Te traje algo para que desayunaras… la soñara Carmen ha llamado que viene de camino…

Bufe, lo que me faltaba… Carmen era mi institutriz, una solterona amargada, como de unos 40 años. Según ella, como eran clases particulares, no necesitaba tomarla todos los días, por lo que iba unas, tres o cuatro veces por semana, ¡La odiaba! Por amargada y aburrida, aunque era muy buena enseñando. No sabia como soportaba esto, por suelte iba a ser mayor de edad, para cuando fuera a la universidad, dudo que papá quisiera que me dieran clases universitarias en la casa.

_ Llámala y dile que estoy enferma… -dije sin destapar mi cara de la almohada-. Al fin de cuentas, papá y mamá están de viaje… no lo sabrán…

_ Isabella… -dijo mi nana con un tono de advertencia-. Recuerda que estas a mi cargo…

Me quite la almohada de la cara y la vi de mala manera, ella estaba con una bandeja de cama en sus manos, yo me acomodé colocando mi espalda del espaldar y ella me colocó la bandeja encima de mis piernas.

_ ¿Comida a la cama?... –ironicé, ya que lo odiaba-.

Nana sonrío.

_ Tampoco ibas a querer desayunar solita en el comedor…

_ Baaa… –dije con desgano, mientras me echaba un trocito de fruta en la boca-.

_ Debes comer, pequeña… me preocupas, estas tan delgadita…

Yo seria tomé un poco de jugo de naranja.

_ Si querías que comiera, debiste mandar a Edward a traerme el desayuno… -dije sin pensarlo y noté por el rabillo del ojo que nana se tensó-.

_ Edward no es _servicio_ es _seguridad_…

_ ¿Dónde está él, nana?... –le dije rogándole con la mirada que solo me contestara y no cuestionara mi interés-.

_ Lo dejé en la cocina desayunando… -dijo ella entre dientes, yo sonreí, al ver que me había hecho caso y no estaba custodiándome desde mi puerta-. Ha despertado desde muy temprano y a verificado lo que Emmet le ha encargado, en cuanto a la seguridad…

_ ¿Qué estaba desayunando?... –le pregunte con una sonrisa, quería que me hablara de su gusto-.

Nana puso cara de preocupación, y luego de unos segundos me contestó.

_ NO había empezado a desayunar, lo dejé con Jessica, que le estaba preparando algo que Edward nunca había comido y que ella le estaba recomendado-.

Mi cuerpo se contrajo al escuchar eso. Rabiosa, me quité de encima la bandeja poniéndola a un lado de manera brusca, pero no lo suficiente, para derramar nada sobre mi cama, y me quité las sabanas, las cuales estaban enredadas en mis piernas, me puse de pies y miré a nana, quien me miraba con cara de espanto, desde el fondo de la cama.

_ ¡¿Qué?... –grité muy molesta, al recordar aquella escena que viví en el pasillo del despacho de mi padre, en donde esa chica le coqueteaba evidentemente y aquello bastó para que me pusiera roja de la rabia… ¿y si lo estaba haciendo ahora?, miré con miedo a mi nana, mientras me acerqué a ella.

_ Dile a Edward que suba en este mismo momento, nana…

_ ¿Y para qué?... –dijo nana molesta-.

_ ¡Es mi maldito custodio y lo necesito ahora mismo aquí!... –dije bastante molesta-. ¡no hagas pregunta nana, solo dile que venga!...

Nana respiró profundamente y se giró.

_ Espera nana… -dije ya hablándole en un tono bajo-. Llévate la bandeja…

Ella me miró alarmada.

_ Pero si no has comido nada…

_ Comeré algo mas tarde… ve por favor… -le supliqué y ella tomó la bandeja de mi cama, y cuando la vi salir de mi habitación, corrí hacia el baño, a darme una rápida ducha, ni muerta dejaría que Edward me viera en esas fachas-.

.

.

.

Me admiré por lo rápida que lo hice, cuando escuché unos nudillos llamar a mi puerta, ya estaba lista, solo que sin nada de maquillaje, me vestí puramente casual. **(Ver foto en el blogs)** el pelo lo tenía suelto, por lo que miré al espejo, sin duda no es que necesitara el maquillaje.

_ ¡Voy!... -dije mientras me daba un ultimo vistazo en el espejo, de cuerpo entero que tenia en el vestidor y caminé hacia la puerta, para ver a quien realmente necesitaba a mi lado. Me quedé observándolo, todavía con el pomo de mi puerta abierta. Y él después de darme un breve vistazo, de los pies a la cabeza, me regaló esa sonrisa tan suya y que ya se estaba convirtiendo en mi favorita.

**(Ver foto en el blogs)**

_ ¿Descansaste?... -me preguntó en un susurro, sin borrar de sus hermosos labios esa sonrisa-.

_ No lo creo… -dije sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos, sin duda debía verme como una pura idiota-. ¿Y tú?...

_ Un poco… -dijo, mientras se ponía serio y vi que movió la cabeza, como si tratara de no pensar en algo, me miró directo a los ojos, de manera tan penetrante, que me hizo estremecer-. Me dijo la señora Cope, que querías verme…

Y rayos!... no había pensado en lo que iba a decirle, porque era evidente que no le diría que solo detestaba la idea de que la tonta y regalada de Jessica se acercara a él. Lo miré apenada, mi mente era un fiasco, estaba en blanco, no se me ocurría nada, seguro que era por el mismo hecho de tenerlo en frente de mí y mirándome de esa manera. Edward esperaba por una respuesta y como dios a veces no se olvidaba de mí, como caído del cielo, mi celular sonó. Yo rápidamente me giré por encima de mi hombro para verlo vibrar desde mi buró.

_ Dame un segundo… -y corrí hacia él, evidentemente lo vi como un regalo del cielo-.

Cuando vi en la pantalla que era Alice, lo tomé sin pensarlo, ¡amaba! A mi amiga.

_ Ali… -dije, de espalda a Edward, no se, pero sentía que su mirada me estaba quemando-.

_ Bella… -dijo mi amiga desde el otro lado del teléfono, y la escuché algo afligida, fruncí el seño, eso era bastante raro en Alice-.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Alice?...

_ Estoy en el instituto, mi madre me acaba de llamar… mi abuelita volvió a recaer…

Dios, sentí tristeza, sabia lo que Alice quería a su abuela, y lo afectada que iba a estar si su abuela, no lograba recomponerse…

_ Lo siento, ali… seguro que se va a poner bien… ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?... –dije preocupada-.

_ NO se si es mucho pedir… pero… ayer en la tarde un oficial me retuvo mi licencia de conducir… según él, por malcriada y faltarle el respeto a la autoridad… -la escuché bufar-. Inepto con placa… -dijo entre dientes-. Pero en fin, hoy un amigo me dio el aventón al instituto y mi madre desde que le dieron la noticia de mi abuelita, se ha ido sin esperarme y ahora no se que hacer…

_ ¿Quieres que te lleve?... –dije sin pensarlo y escuché la leve emoción de mi amiga del otro lado, odiaba escucharla tan triste-.

_ ¿En serio lo harías?... ¿recuerda que Maryland queda a unas dos horas y media en carretera?...

_ Pues… estoy castigada, pero sabes que por ti amiga, haría lo que fuera… mis padres están en Londres, si nos vamos temprano, puedo regresar hoy mismo…

_ Bella, eres un ángel… no te imaginas lo que te lo agradezco…

_ Somos amiga… -sonreí aunque ella no pudo verme-. Pasaré ahora mismo por ti, al instituto, estate pendiente a mi mensaje, te escribiré cuando este aparcada afuera…

_ Gracias, gracias…

_ Salgo Alice…

Dije colgando la llamada y abrí una de las pequeñas gavetitas del buró y saqué mi monedero con mis cosas personales, y las llaves de mi auto (Aston martín). Di un pequeño brinco, cuando escuché la voz de Edward detrás de mí, juro por el santísimo, que me había olvidado de su presencia.

_ ¿A dónde piensas que vas?...

Yo me giré y le miré, él me miraba bastante serio.

_ Alice tiene un inconveniente y tengo que ayudarla…

_ ¿Y de que manera si se puede saber?...

Dijo y me molestó su tono. ¿Acaso Charlie se había metido en el cuerpo de Edward?. Lo miré bastante seria.

_ Voy a llevar a Alice a Maryland…

Lo vi abrir los ojos como platos.

_ ¿Pretendes llevarla a Maryland?... sabes que eso está un poco retirado…

_ No me importa… -dije mientras evadía su cuerpo, que estaba en mi camino, y salía al pasillo, rumbo al ascensor-.

Cuando le di al botón, para que ascensor abriera sus puertas, sentí el agarre de Edward en mi brazo.

_ ¿Recuerdas que soy tu seguridad, verdad?...

Lo miré con duda.

_ Iré contigo… yo las llevaré… iremos en mi auto…

Aunque estaba feliz de que iba a estar con él, no se lo demostré. Me alcé de hombros restándole importancia.

_ Como quieras, pero andando… Alice me espera…

.

.

.

**(Ver foto en el blogs)**

vi a mi amiga caminar hacia el volvo de Edward, estaba muy linda, un vestidito por encima de las rodillas, color anaranjado, su pelo recogido y un bolso blanco un poco grande. Edward estaba afuera del auto, recostado de una de sus puertas, algo pensativo. Aparentemente estaba enojado conmigo, al menos, eso pensaba, ya que no me habló en todo el camino, y tenía cara de pocos amigos, yo traté de no pensar mucho. Al ver a mi amiga, me desmonté del asiento del copiloto y me acerqué a ella, Alice al verme aceleró el paso y me abrazó. Edward estaba cerca de nosotras, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. En ese momento actuaba en su papel de tipo de seguridad, serio, distante y al acecho de que yo no corriera peligro. Cuando me separé de Alice y me fije en sus ojos, estaban rojos y algo irritados, ella me sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos.

_ Vamos… -le dije y la tomé de la mano, para guiarla al auto, ella al ver a Edward le sonrió y se acercó a él sorprendiéndolo con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de unos segundos-.

_ Hola, Edward… -dijo ella y Edward le sonrió un poco-.

_ Hola, Alice… -le dijo él-.

_ Te ves mi guapo vestido tan casual… esos jeans te quedan perfecto…

Yo me sonreí, esa era Alice… ella descaradamente le examinó de pies a cabeza y puso cara de dolor, mientras se mordía el labio y giró su cara hacia a mi, que estaba al lado para hablarme entre dientes.

_ Mierda… eres suertuda…

Yo abrí los ojos como platos y de manera impulsiva con mi mano le empujé por el hombro haciendo que ella trastillara, miré a Edward y él contenía una maldita sonrisa, me imagino que me puse roja como un tomate, ya que Alice sonriéndose me tomó del brazo.

_ Vamos…

Edward abrió la puerta de atrás de su volvo y Alice y yo nos montamos. Mientras Edward daba la vuelta, Alice inspeccionaba el auto con duda.

_ ¿Y cuando Charlie cambió sus súper autos?...

_ Es el auto personal de Edward… -dije mientras Edward se sentaba delante, frente al guía-.

_ Waooo… -dijo Alice sorprendida-. Dios, mira la jaula y mira el pichón…

Me molesté en serio con Alice.

_ ¡Alice!... –grité fulminándola con la mirada, y ella levantó la mano en son de paz, y se acomodó para acostarse en el asiento y poner su cabeza sobre mis piernas-.

.

.

.

Corríamos rumbo a Maryland. El auto iba en un total silencio, Alice se había dormido con la cabeza sobre mis piernas, yo jugaba con su pelo mientras miraba por la ventanilla, el hermoso paisaje. Mi mirada era necia, aunque me había propuesto no mirarlo, sin darme cuenta cada cierto tiempito, le miraba el perfil, su hermoso pelo. Ese lunar negro que tenia justo en el cuello, me encantaba. Y para mi sorpresa en par de ocasiones, me topaba con su mirada por el retrovisor. Me encantaba que me mirara de la manera que lo hacia a veces. Hicimos dos paradas, una para almorzar y otra para ir al baño. Me sentía tranquila, normal. Era de mucha ayuda que Edward no estuviera uniformado y que no andábamos con uno de los autos de la presidencia. Aunque si sabía que Edward estaba armado.

.

.

.

Llegamos al fin a Maryland. La vista era hermosa, en algunas ocasiones había visitado a este Estado vecino de D. C. y me encantaba. **(Ver foto en el blogs)**

Llegamos a la casa de la abuela de Alice como a las tres de la tarde. Era una casa algo acomodada de dos plantas. Nos estacionamos y nos desmontamos. No le di chanse a Edward que diera la vuelta y me abriera la puerta, cuando quise hacerlo, ya yo estaba desmontada, solo me regaló una mirada de advertencia.

_ Vamos…

Dijo Alice algo apurada, mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa. Yo caminé más despacio y Edward se puso a mi lado.

_ Por favor, Edward deja de estar pendiente en todo momento… nada me va a pasar aquí, son familia de Alice…

_ No me cohíbas de hacer mi trabajo… recuerda quien eres…

Cuando me dijo eso, me provocó fulminarlo con la mirada y lo hice. Él solo enarcó una ceja. Lo ignoré y apresuré mi paso, dejándolo atrás. Si quería que recordara quien era, pues lo iba a hacer. Él sería solo un simple guardaespaldas.

Entré a la casa y ya Alice lo había hecho. Pero cuando yo lo hice, noté que en la sala de estar de la casa, habían más de 10 personas, los cuales giraron hacia mí en cuanto yo entré al lugar. Alice había empezado a saludar. Yo me quedé parada allí sintiéndome incomoda ante aquellas miradas de especulación. Giré sobre mi hombro, para ver a Edward parado justo en la puerta, de brazos cruzados, observándome fijamente, le retiré la mirada de mala manera.

_ Ven, Bella acércate….

Dijo Alice y ella al ver que yo no me movía fue hacia mí y me tomó de la mano acercándome al grupo, la primera que me saludó fue la madre de Alice quien como siempre me dio un efusivo abrazo.

_ Hola, pequeña, gracias por traer a mi hija, la muy tonta desbarató su auto ayer…

Yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa y miré a Alice, ella me sonrió con apuro.

_ ¿No te lo dije?... –dijo asombrada-.

_ Noooooo… -le dije entre dientes-. Hablaste de multa y de que te quitaron la licencia…

_ Dios!... –dijo ella preocupada-. Pero si me quitaron la licencia, porque choque al inepto policía… abusaron del poder…

Yo solo moví la cabeza negativamente.

_ ¿Cómo sigue su madre?... –le pregunté a la madre de Alice y ella sonrió con algo de tristeza-.

_ Ahora mismo el doctor está arriba examinándola… aparentemente mamá está algo depresiva y eso no la ayuda con la presión…

_ En cuanto salga el doctor iré a verla… -dijo Alice-.

_ Eso le hará muy bien… -dijo uno de los señores que estaba sentado en la estancia-. Doña Raquel en cuanto sabe que estas aquí se anima mucho…

Alice sonrió. Vi a la madre de Alice mirar de reojo a Edward y saludarlo con la mano.

_ Permíteme presentarte a mis tíos, Bella…

Dijo Alice mencionándome cada nombre, eran 3 hombres y 5 mujeres. Todos me miraron y me sonrieron.

_ Ella es mi mejor amiga, Bella… -dijo Alice-.

Y para mi desgracia la madre de ella continuó.

_ Es Isabella Swan, la hija del Presidente de los Estados Unidos…

Yo tragué en seco. Uno de los hombres sonrió.

_ Lo sabía… -dijo parándose y extendiéndome la mano con un saludo, no me quedó de otra que sonreírle-. Desde que entraste por esa puerta sabia que te había visto antes, pero si eres un niña… y muy hermosa…

Sonreí algo incomoda y todos los que estaban sentados se pararon e increíblemente hicieron una filita para los hombres darme la mano y las mujeres darme un beso y un abrazo, yo miré de reojo a Alice y esta me miraba con la disculpa reflejada en su rostro. Me centré que aquellos eran la familia de mi mejor amiga y no salí con una de mis pachotadas.

1 hora pasó. Y agradecí al cielo y a todos los santos, cuando Alice me había llamado para subir a ver a su abuela. No soportaba a los hombres, los cuales hacían todo por mezclarme en conversaciones políticas y a las mujeres que me hablaban de la sociedad a la altura presidencial. Todas hubieran dado cualquier cosa por estar en el lugar de mi madre. Estaba a punto de vomitar cuando Alice me sacó de allí. Edward por más que Alice intentó que se integrara en la conversación, no lo hizo, se mantuvo apartado en todo momento, con su porte de seguridad. Ya ni lo miraba de lo enfadada que estaba.

.

.

.

Gracias a dios que la Abuelita de Alice no se veía tan mal. A pesar de su edad, yo la veía algo fuerte. Ella en cuanto vio a Alice se emocionó y yo si me mezclé con ella, era tan agradable, ya sabia porque Alice le quería tanto. Estábamos hablando tan amenas que perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que escuché mi celular sonar en mi bolsillo trasero. Lo tomó, sin ver siquiera quien llamaba.

_ ¿Si?...

_ ¡¿Mierda es que acaso no piensas bajar de ahí?... –gritó Edward del otro lado evidentemente molesto, Alice me miró ya que escuchó el grito a través del celular-.

_ Edward fíjate como me hablas… -dije en tono de advertencia-.

_ Te hablo como se me da la maldita gana, observa la hora… -dijo entre dientes-. Baja al auto…

Bufé y le cerré el teléfono muy molesta. ¿Qué atribuciones se tomaba?... odiaba su actitud de jefe… en otros tiempos le hubiera puesto en su lugar. Es que si fueran otros tiempos hasta me hubiera quedado a dormir, pero noooooo, yo de manera inconsciente estaba parándome de la cama y despidiéndome de la abuela de Alice.

_ ¿Nos vamos ALI?... –le dije al verla sentada, mirándome con una sonrisita burlona en la cara-.

_ No… me voy a quedar, mañana me regreso con mamá…

Fruncí el seño.

_ ¿Estas segura?... –no muy convencida-.

_ Si, anda, ve… Edward está furioso y que conduzca con cuidado, escuché a mis tíos esta tarde decir que se aproximaba una tormenta…

La miré en estado de shock.

_ ¿Y hasta ahora es que lo dices?... –me acerqué a la ventana con asombro y noté que ya el crepúsculo había caído, era increíble, el ambiente parecía algo denso-. **(Ver foto en el blogs)**

_ Quédense preciosa… -dijo la abuelita de Alice mirándome con dulzura-.

_ No. Está bien… mi nana infartaría si sabe en donde estoy…

.

.

.

Me despedí de mi disque amiga y de su dulce abuelita, cuando baje, gracias a dios que solo quedaban dos señoras y la madre de Alice. Me despedí por encima de los ruegos de las señoras, quienes suplicaban que no me marchara. Salí de la casa y una brisa bastante fría golpeó mi cuerpo haciendo que me estremeciera de cuerpo completo. Yo solo llevaba una blusa, por lo que me abracé con mis propios brazos, mientras recorría el caminito para llegar a la calle, vi a Edward correr hacia mí y quitarse de camino su cazadora de piel negra, al llegar a mí, sin mirarme siquiera me la puso sobre los hombros, y se lo agradecí, mis dientes estaban a punto de castañear, Edward llevaba todavía una polera y encima una camisa de cuadros abierta, él con su brazo rodeó mis hombros y ambos acurrucados, trotamos hasta el auto. Él me abrió la puerta y yo casi me aventé al auto. Mi corazón martillaba fuertemente y sentía una opresión en el pecho que no me estaba gustando, como si se tratara de un mal presentimiento. No despegué los ojos de Edward hasta que entró al auto. Ambos nos frotábamos la mano.

_ Edward… -dije en un hilo de voz-. ¿Qué pasa con el tiempo?...

Él me miró con preocupación.

_ Estuve escuchando por la radio, que se aproxima una tormenta… -puso cara de duda-. Estaba pensando que era mejor que nos quedáramos… estaremos mas seguro en la casa…

_ ¿Una tormenta?...

_ Mucha agua, algo de brisa y tronadas… -dijo entre dientes-. "MAL TIEMPO"… -recitó como si yo fuera estúpida-.

_ Se que es una tormenta… -dije entre dientes-. ¿Crees que puedas conducir?...

_ Si apresuro un poco, y va que salgamos de Maryland antes de comience a llover…

_ Pues vamos…

.

.

.

Edward conducía demasiado rápido, me tenia nerviosa y sin habla. Me vi en la obligación de llamar a nana y explicarle, creo que se puso mala. El agua comenzó a caer cuando ya teníamos una hora de camino. Pero el agua atacó sin compasión. Era tan fuerte que me solté el cinturón para pasarle la mano al cristal de adelante, no se veía nada. **(Ver foto en el blogs)**

Miré con nerviosismo a Edward, quien había bajado demasiado la velocidad. Miré el reloj y eran las nueve de la noche. Dios estaba tan nerviosa.

_ Maldición!... –dijo Edward entre dientes dándole con el puño al guía-. Esto se está poniendo peor… -lo vi tratar de esforzar la vista-. ¡Ponte el maldito cinturón!...

Lo hice, mis manos temblaban, por lo nerviosa que estaba, y en ese preciso momento un camión de esos grandotes pasó a toda velocidad, provocando que el agua cayera con mas fuerza en nuestro cristal, y que Edward frenara de golpe, al no ver nada, yo por el sonido que hizo el agua en el cristal delantero del auto, pegué un fuerte grito, mientras me encogía en el asiento. Edward bajó más la velocidad y llevó su mano hasta la mía. Yo estaba asustada, el torrencial del agua me tenía nerviosa, y el hecho de no ver nada al frente peor. Edward entrelazó su mano con la mía y me la apretó.

_ Tranquila… en cuanto vea algún sitio en donde podamos esperar que pase la tormenta lo haremos… ¿te parece?...

Yo atiné a mover la cabeza frenéticamente, diciendo que si. La verdad no quería que siguiera conduciendo, mis nervios y el mal presentimiento que tenía metido en el pecho, me estaba matando. Edward condujo por mas de 30 minutos mas, no es que había conducido mucho, si no que su velocidad era demasiado lenta. Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, es que no se veía absolutamente nada, solo que una lluvia en torrencial golpeaba el auto fuertemente.

**(Ver foto en el blogs)**

Estaba tan preocupada que no me di cuenta cuando el auto se apagó de repente, noté que Edward con cara de preocupación lo orilló a un lado con la poca velocidad que tenia el carro. Lo miré con cara de póker y él ni me miró. Lo ví contrariado, noté como de manera repetitiva movía la llave en el encendido del auto, tratando de prenderlo y este solo se quedaba en el intento. Mi corazón comenzó a martillar rápidamente, mientras miraba a nuestros alrededor, y veía solo tiniebla y bastante agua. Estábamos parados en medio de la nada, por así decirlo. Edward seguía intentando, mientras lo escuchaba maldecir por lo bajo.

_ ¿Edward que pasa?... –dije con miedo de escuchar en realidad lo que pasaba-.

_ Debió mojarse el ignición del auto…

Lo miré con la duda reflejada en mis rostro… ¿de que mierda me estaba hablando?... él lo notó porque lo ví colocar los brazos en el guía y colocar la cabeza sobre ellos, en el vivo reflejo de resignación.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... –dije en un hilo de voz-.

_ Pues… -dijo sin mirarme, con la cabeza enterrada en sus brazos-. Que ha fallado la electricidad del auto… -giró su rostro para mirarme, yo lo miraba, mientras me aferraba del asiento del auto-. Aparentemente se mojó con algún charco y estamos jodidos… -dijo mirando a nuestro alrededor-.

_ Pero… ¿Qué vamos hacer?... –le dije asustada, la tiniebla me estaba dando pánico-.

_ Cállate, Bella… -dijo en su tono tan peculiar, lo miré con odio-. Necesito pensar…

¡10 minutos! Duró el señorcito pensando. Mientras yo temblaba de miedo en mi asiento. Es que no entendía lo que me estaba pasando. Sería que estaba paranoica. Pero mis ojos trataban de ver algo en la oscuridad, y algo no muy agradable. La calle estaba desierta, en lo que llevábamos allí estacionados, ni un alma había pasado… dios, en mi mente dibujé tantas escenas desagradables, estábamos expuestos, podía pasarnos cualquier cosa mala. El diluvio no cesaba, al contrario, parecía fortalecerse cada vez mas y parece que Edward también lo estaba pensando, porque lo vi quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Mis ojos de espantos se giraron a él. Vi como se inclinó a la gavetita que estaba frente a mí, sacó una caja con cartuchos, sacando de su pantalón su arma de fuego. Yo lo miraba sin pestañar, mientras lo ví reforzar su arma con mas municiones, y se la colocó en el pantalón. Cuando terminó me miró fijamente a los ojos.

_ Necesito que cooperes… -yo no contesté, solo lo miraba-. El auto no va a prender… por lo que te pido que te quedes tranquila, sin moverte de aquí, mientras yo voy a conseguir ayuda…

Mi voz subió a más de dos octavas.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?...

Edward puso cara de sorpresa. Seguro lo dejé sordo. Yo lo miraba con cara de horror.

_ ¡¿Pretendes dejarme aquí sola?...

_ Isabella no te estoy preguntando… -¿usó mi nombre completo?... ¿acaso pretendía intimidarme con su cara de enfado?... ¡Pues no!, no me iba a quedar sola en ese maldito auto, en medio de esa carretera y con ese diluvio-.

_ ¡Pues deberías!... –le grité molesta, con los ojos aguados a punto de derramárseme las lagrimas-. ¡Estás diciendo que me quede sola, en medio de la NADA!... ¿no se supone que tu trabajo es cuidarme?...

_ ¡Maldita sea, es lo que trato de hacer!... –dijo explotando como si descargara toda su frustración conmigo-. ¡¿Quieres aventarte afuera con ese jodido diluvio que está cayendo, seguro que enfermarías?...

_ ¡No me importa, no pretendo quedarme SOLA en este auto, en medio de la nada!... ¡moriría del miedo!...

_ Voy a venir lo mas pronto posible… -dijo entre dientes, mientras se sujetaba por un momento el puente de la nariz-.

Al darme cuenta de que Edward no iba a cambiar de opinión quise morir, a veces se comportaba tan impenetrable que me dolía, su forma severa y decidida de mirarme, solo me acuerda aquel día en que besé a Jacob en su presencia y él siendo nuevo en su puesto, no le importó enfrentarme, a tal punto, que en un momento, llegué a pensar que me agrediría, allí estaba esa actitud autoritaria en él, lo podía ver en sus ojos y en su postura, y mi ataque de nervio explotó, me tapé la cara con ambas manos, mientras empecé a llorar como una niña, era una estúpida, pero la verdad no aguanté, mis gemidos por el llanto se escuchaban en el silencioso auto. Estaba tan arrepentida de haber venido a Maryland, de haber esperado tanto tiempo para regresar. Y ahora venia la razón por mi mal presentimiento… lloraba y lloraba, hasta que lo escuché susurrar.

_ Bella… solo no quiero que vayas a enfermar…

_ Y yo no quiero que me abandones, Edward… -dije llorando, mi voz a penas se entendía, sentí sus manos apartar delicadamente las mías de mi cara, lo miré, él me miraba fijamente a los ojos, mientras delicadamente con sus dedos trató de retirar las lagrimas de mis mejillas-. Llévame contigo, por favor… te lo ruego…

Lo ví suspirar y mirarme con preocupación. Sabia que se estaba debatiendo si dejar que lo acompañara o no.

_ Está bien… -dijo y una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en mis labios, él enarcó una ceja mientras me miraba inquisitoriamente-. Eres sumamente terca… menos mal que traes botines… -dijo mirando mis zapatos-. Toma mi cazadora para que te la tires en la cabeza… -torció la boca en una mueca mientras susurraba un "te vas a empapar como quiera"-. Y caminarás lo mas rápido que puedas… si vamos a encontrar algo debe ser lo mas rápido posible…

.

.

.

No quiero ni mencionar el choque que recibió mi cuerpo en cuanto me aventé fuera del auto… Edward aseguró su auto y tomándome de la mano empezamos a caminar debajo de la lluvia. Estaba sumamente empapada, todo estaba bastante oscuro, y mis nervios estaban a flor de pies, al menos el estar con Edward me daba un poco de tranquilidad. Nuestros pasos eran apurados y por ende me estaba cansando. La chaqueta terminé por quitármela de la cabeza y ponérmela, la verdad no me estaba guareciendo del agua y en cambio me estaba muriendo del frío. El agua estaba helada. Edward llevaba su polera y su camisa de cuadros encima. Él parecía un pollito mojado. Estaba tan hermoso. No era momento para pensar en eso. Estaba cansada, pero no se lo demostré a Edward, porque la verdad, quería demostrarle que no era una carga. Lo que si me tenia podrida, es que no dábamos 15 pasos sin que el me preguntara un "¿estas bien"… ¿estas cansada?... ¿puedes continuar?... ¿estas bien?... ¿estas cansada?... ¿puedes continuar?... ¿estas bien?... ¿estas cansada?... ¿puedes continuar?..." estaba tan harta que ya no le contestaba con un "si" "no". Solo movía la cabeza positivamente y negativamente. No llevaba el tiempo contado, pero no se si habíamos caminado 10, 15, 20 ó 30 minutos, solo se que cuando divisé una luz en el camino, supe cual era la sensación de encontrar un OASIS en el desierto. Frené mi caminar de golpe, y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

_ ¡Edward!... –le grité indicándole el lugar con el dedo índice, vi que en sus labios se asomó lo que era una sonrisa-.

_ Vamos… -me tomó de la mano nuevamente obligándome a caminar mas de prisa-.

Cuando nos acercamos al fin. Sonreí. Al ver de qué se trata, era un hotel de paso.

Yo lo admiré asombrada. ¿Qué hacia ese lugar en medio de la nada?... lo mismo que haría un Oasis ¿verdad?... sonreí y Edward y yo entramos al local. Cuando el agua dejó de golpear mi cuerpo, sentí que era el frío lo que me estaba golpeando en ese momento. **(Ver foto en el blogs)**

Miré a Edward y si que estaba empapado. Nos guarecimos debajo del techo y el agua caía de nuestros cuerpos de manera abundante, dios me miré de pies a cabeza, mi cabello suelto se me pegaba a la cara**(Ver foto en el blogs)**. Edward también tenía el pelo mojado. Entramos al hotel, todos los ojos allí presentes se giraron hacia nosotros, pero la actitud de Edward me sorprendió, este me tomó de la mano y me puso detrás de su espalda, como si tratara de esconderme con su cuerpo. Yo sentía que me estaba congelando. Nos acercamos a la chica rubia que estaba detrás del mostrador. Yo miré para el suelo y por ningún concepto levanté la mirada. Mis labios temblaban y mis dientes estaban a punto de castañear. Me abrazaba lo más que podía a mí misma. Escuché a Edward explicarle a la chica lo sucedido con el auto. Ella le decía que con el torrencial que estaba cayendo era imposible que alguien se arriesgara a salir a ayudarlo con el auto. Sentí que Edward se inclinó sobre el mostrador, para susurrarle que necesitaba que nos ayudara y ella solo contestó que de la única manera que podía ayudarnos era rentándonos una habitación para que descansáramos y esperáramos que pasara la tormenta.

SILENCIO.

Eso fue todo lo que vino con la respuesta de ella. No me atreví a levantar el rostro, porque en ese momento lo único que sentía era que mis huesos estaban a punto de congelarse.

_ Bueno… -escuché que Edward dijo entre dientes-. Al menos réntenos dos habitaciones, una para la señorita y una para mí…

_ Lo siento, señor… -dijo la chica amablemente-. Pero es que estamos full, con la tormenta hemos recibido bastantes turistas de paso… solo podemos rentarle una…

_ ¿Acaso no sabe a quien le está negando una maldita invitación?...

Dijo Edward furioso, yo sin entender su actitud, levanté mi mirada de golpe, porque sabia que iba a terminar diciendo que era la Hija del Presidente. La chica también lo miraba sorprendida.

_ Edward… -le susurré y él giró para mirarme, su cara era de suma preocupación y enfado-. No quiero quedarme sola… no importa, podemos compartir la habitación…

Él me miró sin pestañar. Yo miré a la chica, ya que él parecía estar en shock.

_ Señorita, por favor, facilítenos la habitación… me estoy congelando… -dije mientras sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía un poco-.

Ví que Edward me miró con duda. Y verificó el lugar. No era un sitio malo, pero igual no era de los que me acostumbrara a quedar. Aquí se quedaba simplemente cualquiera y me daba mucho miedo. Dios, en una maldita cobarde me había convertido. En este momento solo necesitaba un poco de agua caliente.

_ Puede dejar su tarjeta de crédito, señor… -dijo la chica ya sin ser tan amable, mientras le extendía una tarjeta, Vi que Edward saco de su cartera algo y se lo puso en el mostrador, y tomó una tarjetita que supongo era la llave de la habitación, ella nos refirió que tomáramos el pasillo hasta el fondo, dobláramos a la derecha en donde nos íbamos a encontrar con unas escaleras y en el segundo piso a mano izquierda, Edward sin emitir palabra alguna, me tomó de la mano, desprendiéndome del piso. Caminamos por el pasillo algo oscuro, yo me pegue a Edward como un chicle. Y subimos unas escaleras, cuando llegamos a la habitación que indicaba la tarjeta, Edward la introdujo y la puerta se abrió, Edward me permitió pasar primero y al entrar observé detenidamente el lugar. Gracias a dios no estaba tan mal.

Afuera se escuchaba el diluvio. La habitación era pequeña, tenía una cama, bien arregladita y una puerta que supongo era el baño. **(Ver foto en el blogs)**

_ No está mal… -escuché que dijo Edward-. Nos quedaremos hasta que se calme la tormenta, a ver si puedo encontrar a alguien que nos ayude con el auto…

_ Bien… -dije, me sentía incomoda, porque ambos teníamos la ropa adherida a nuestro cuerpo, por lo mojados que estábamos y el frío era terrible-. Me iré a echar un poco de agua caliente… la necesito…

_ ¿Puedes quedarte un momento sola?... –dijo mirándome con preocupación-. Debería ver si resuelvo lo de la ropa… estás muy mojada…

_ No te tardes… -fue lo único que le pedí-.

.

.

.

Maldije cuando solo llevaba 5 minutos bañándome y el agua se enfrió, ¡estaba helada!. Salí maldiciendo y me sequé con una toalla, que mas parecía ser de mano, por lo pequeña que era… dentro del baño traté de secarme lo mas que pude el pelo con la toalla, porque ni siquiera tenían un secador de pelo. ¡Dios!... me cepillé los dientes, al menos tenían un set nuevo para el aseo personal. (Pasta de dientes, un juego de cepillos, jabones de fragancia y shampoo para el pelo). Menos mal que no me había puesto maquillaje en la mañana, no andaba con cremas, ni nada. ¿y ahora que se suponía que iba a hacer?. Miré mi ropa, que aun seguía empapada sobre una silla en el baño. Miré la toalla, era tan diminuta. Y me senté sobre la tapa del retrete. Y allí me quedé. No se ni por cuanto tiempo. Hasta que escuché unos nudillos llamar a la puerta, me paré de golpe.

_ Bella… -dijo Edward del otro lado-. No hay tiendas ni nada… esto es un maldito fiasco… -dijo y noté por su tono que estaba sumamente molesto-. Solo he conseguido que me facilitaran unas batas de toallas, Te dejo una en la puerta para que te la pongas… Puedes abrir y acostarte en la cama, estaré en el balconcillo-.

No dije nada y él tampoco volvió a hablar. Al cabo de unos minutos, abrí lentamente la puerta y tomé del pomo la bata de toalla y volví a cerrar.

La levanté en mis manos y la observé, **(Ver foto en el blogs) **me tenía que poner esto sin ropa interior debajo, dios que maldito problema. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, ¿dios por qué me haces esto?... terminé por ponérmela, y amarrarme lo mas fuerte posible el lazo en la cintura, el maldito baño ni siquiera tenia un espejo, para ver que tan presentable estaba. Salí del baño y el frío que había en esa habitación me golpeó como si fuera una cachetada. Dios mi cuerpo se estremeció, por lo que yo misma me abracé lo mas que pude, pude notar que la cama ya no tenia la frazada, miré el balconcillo y pude notar que la puerta de cristal estaba semi abierta, las cortinas eran movidas fuertemente por la brisa, el agua se escuchaba caer con una fuerza increíble. Estaba descalza, el piso estaba tan frío que mis pies me dolían, unos calcetines hubiesen sido la gloria, preferí caminar de puntilla, la verdad mi pelo no ayudaba a calentarme, estaba húmedo. Caminé hasta la puerta de cristal y me detuve al ver a Edward sentado en un banquito, con la frazada en sus hombros cubriéndose, del cuello hasta abajo, estaba muy encogido, abrazaba sus propias piernas, mientras se frotaba fuertemente las manos.

_ Edward… -dije y mi voz tembló un poco, dios no podía creer que mis dientes estaban a punto de castañear-.

Él giró la cabeza de golpe, cuando escucho mi voz y ambos nos miramos.

_ Isabella, entra… -ordenó y noté que él también estaba muerto del frío-.

_ ¿Qué haces acá afuera?… te va a dar una hipotermia…

_ Olvídate de mí… y anda a acostarte…

_ ¿Te quedarás acá afuera?... –dije con asombro, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?-.

Por más que pareció disimularlo, vi que sus ojos me tiraron un vistazo de abajo a arriba y luego susurró un: "lo prefiero".

Yo salí al balcón y mi cuerpo recibió un fuerte latigazo. El frío era increíble. ¿Acaso estábamos en la Antártida?.

_ Bella vas a enfermar, por dios… ¡No seas necia y entra a la maldita habitación!... –dijo sumamente molesto-.

_ No, si no lo haces tú…

Dije de manera caprichosa, mientras me cruzaba de brazos, él me miró fijamente, era inevitable que no se diera cuenta que mi maldito cuerpo estaba temblando. Lo ví pararse de manera brusca, y tomándome del brazo, me entró, dándome un jalón, yo lo miré molesta.

_ ¡Eres un maldito bruto!...

Él me ignoró mientras cerraba con un golpe contundente la puerta de cristal del balcón… ¿pensaron que el frío se iba a mortiguar?... pues noooo.

_ Échate a la cama… -me ordenó mientras se quitaba la frazada de su cuerpo y mis ojos se habrían como platos cuando vi sus hermosos pectorales al aire libre… ¡estaba sin camisa!... solo llevaba puestos sus jeans, los cuales seguían empapados y pegados a sus piernas!. … él me extendía la corcha-. Cúbrete… que te estás poniendo morada…

¡Que maldito cuerpo tenia ese tipo!... dios, Edward Cullen era perfecto… o más que eso…

_ ¡Isabella!... -con su grito me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, tomé la corcha. Y me dirigí a la cama. Dios. mi corazón estaba a un ritmo fuera de lo normal. Era increíble que a pesar del frío que estaban sintiendo mis huesos, sentía algo de calor dentro de mí.

Me obligué a quitar la sabana de la cama, dejándola, sola en el cubre cama y rápidamente me acosté, cubriéndome con la sabana y luego con la corcha. Edward me miraba fijamente. Yo me aovillé lo más que pude, con mis brazos, abrazaba mis piernas, dios que maldito frío, miré a Edward y este me seguía mirando fijamente. Sabía que tenía frío. Su pelo seguía húmedo, con sus pantalones mojados, no debía estar nada mejor que yo.

_ Edward… -dije mientras mis dientes castañeaban-.

Él rápidamente se acercó a mí. Y mientras se acuclilló a la orilla de la cama, me puso la mano en la frente, gemí por lo frías que estaban.

_ Mierda… -dijo mientras examinaba mi rostro con preocupación-. Te estas congelando… Isabella estas morada…

Yo hice un intento por sonreír, pero mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse sin poder contenerlo. Edward abrió los ojos alarmados.

_ ¡Maldita sea!... –dijo parándose bruscamente del suelo, y verificando y "confirmando" que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas-.

Yo no me movía sola, mi cuerpo se comenzó a convulsionarse suavemente, mis huesos me estaban empezando a doler y mis dientes los estaba presionando fuertemente para que mi castañeo no fuera tan evidente. Vi a Edward mirarme alarmado.

_ ¿En este maldito lugar no tienen un jodido calefactor?... iré a averiguar…

Sin darme chance a nada, salió de manera apresurada de la habitación. Y para cuando quisiera regresar me iba a encontrar como un capullo, envuelta en sabana y frazadas hasta la cabeza. Dios!. El frío era increíble, el sonido de la brisa golpeando las ventanas y la puerta de cristal, me estaba torturando y que decir de la lluvia, que caía tan fuerte que sonaba aterradora. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando y Edward nada que llegaba. Y lo que me faltaba, un maldito relámpago calló tan fuerte, que imaginé que debió haber caído al lado de mi cama. Eso si era de muerte. Los odiaba. Volé de mi posición, olvidando el frío y cuando de manera temblorosa fui a pararme de la cama, unos brazos me lo impidieron.

_ Tranquila… -me dijo Edward y presumí que acaba de entrar y corrió hacia mi, cuando vio que yo me paraba asustada, porque había dejado la puerta abierta-.

_ ¡Edward!... –grite desesperada llorando-. ¡Quiero regresar a la casa blanca, no quiero estar en este lugar!...

_ Shhhh, tranquila… -dijo abrazándome-. Tranquila… -dijo mientras volvía a inclinarme en la cama, para que me acostara-.

_ ¿Y el calefactor?... –dije mirándolo con dolor, él hizo una mueca de frustración-.

_ No saben lo que es eso… -fue lo que contestó y yo sabia que estaba muerta-. Dame un segundo… -dijo él mientras me cubría con la frazada y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta para cerrarla y asegurarla con un pestillo, era increíble, Reneé me mataría si se enteraba que estaba en un lugar como este-.

Lo vi sacarse el arma de fuego del pantalón y colocarlo en una de las mesitas de noche.

_ ¿Edward vamos a morir?... –dije muy preocupada y él me miró dejando salir aquella sonrisa que tan hermosa sabia sacar-.

Me contestó al mismo tiempo que lo ví llevarse la mano al cinturón.

_ Haremos lo posible para que no sea así…

Abrí los ojos como platos al verlo quitarse el botón del pantalón y frente a mis ojos comenzar a bajarse el pantalón.

_ ¡¿Edward que mierda estas haciendo?...

Le grité al ver los hermosos boxer que llevaba puesto. Mierda, había dicho que haríamos lo posible por sobrevivir… ¿es que quería matarme?...

Se quitó los pantalones y yo no podía dejar de verlo como la gran estúpida que era. Edward quedándose solo, con ese maldito boxer, que le quedaba de muerte, me quitó la sabana, mi cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando sentí que el cuerpo de Edward tuvo contacto con mi piel por debajo de las sabanas. Sin duda alguna iba a morir.

* * *

><p>¿<strong>Me quieren matar<strong>?... ¿**entienden que no merezco un comentario**?... les juro que estaba tratando de terminar de otra manera, pero es que entendía que el capi estaba quedando muuuy largo… pero igual… recuerden que recibirán un adelantito del próximo capi, si me envían sus comentarios, no importa si son para insultarme, jijijiji, (**espero que no**)…

_**¿Qué les pareció?...**_


	19. Deseo incontrolable

DIOS, DEBERAN PERDONARME POR NO PODER AGRADECERLES COMO SE LO MERECEN, NOMBRANDOLAS UNA POR UNA, PERO ES QUE LA VERDAD ESTA SEMANA HA SIDO ALGO "UFFF". Y HOY HE LLEGADO TAN TARDE Y MAÑANA SE ME VA SER IMPOSIBLE ACTUALIZAR, POR LO QUE ME DIJE, NOOOOO, NO PUEDO HACERLES ESO A MIS LECTORAS, POR LO QUE SAQUE UN MOMENTITO PARA SUBIR EL CAPI. ASI QUE PERDONEN SI VEN FALTAS Y PERDONENME POR NO DEDICARLES SUS PALABRAS DE MANERA INDIVIDUALIZADA. PERO AL MENOS LES ESTARE AGRADECIENDO DE MANERA GENERAL. SABEN QUE CON SU SEGUIMIENTO Y SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HAN AYUDADO TANTO QUE SE ME HACE IMPOSIBLE FALLARLES CON LA ACTUALIZACION SEMANAL. POR LO QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS EN ESTE CAPI. Y RECUERDEN QUE SUS COMENTARIOS SERAN AGRADECIDOS CON UN ADELANTO A PRINCIPIO DE SEMANA. DIOS! ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA POR LA CANTIDAD DE PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.

_**Lucylucy**... AMIGA UN MILLON DE GRACIAS... TE DEBO LA INSPIRACION Y LA PRESION, JAJAJAJAJA... ERES INCREIBLE... SIGUE ASIII... BESOTES Y ABRAZOS..._

_RECUERDEN PASAR POR EL BLOGS. SON POCAS IMAGENES, PERO MUUUUY SUSTANCIOSAS..._

**TENGAN PENDIENTE QUE ESTE FIC ES RATIN "M"... ESTE CAPI CONTIENE ESCENAS FUERTES. NO LEAS SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO XVIII.<strong>_

_**Deseo incontrolable.**_

_Se quitó los pantalones y yo no podía dejar de verlo como la gran estúpida que era. Edward quedándose solo, con ese maldito bóxer, que le quedaba de muerte, me quitó la sabana, mi cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando sentí que el cuerpo de Edward tuvo contacto con mi piel por debajo de las sabanas. Sin duda alguna iba a morir. _

_**Edward Pov.**_

Mi suerte era tan mala, que no dudaría que en este preciso momento, Emmet Cullen, llamara a mi teléfono, para preguntarme, qué tal con mi tarea de cuidar a la hija del presidente. El frío que sentía mi cuerpo, no era absolutamente nada, comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, al ver a Bella caminar tomada de mi mano, bajo tremendo agucero que se nos venia encima. Era increíble, ella iba empapada, y tratando de cubrirse con la mano desocupada la frente, la verdad es que con la gravedad que caía el agua, nos estaba golpeando. Ella no se quejaba, y trataba de seguirme el paso, sabia que le costaba, y aunque me hubiese gustado, reducir mi paso al de ella, para no fosarla a caminar tan rápido, no podía permitirlo, teníamos que seguir apurando el paso. Bella era sumamente terca. No quiso quedarse en el auto sola, cuando yo solo lo que trataba era evitarle esto. Pero igual, no insistí, porque tampoco era de mi agrado dejarla allí sola, en medio de la nada. Me di cuenta que el hecho de que le preguntara a cada momento ¿Cómo estaba?, la estaba irritando, por lo que a los 10 minutos, decidí cerrar la boca. Estaba muerto de la preocupación por ella, pero igual, no iba a cambiar la situación, al contrario, podíamos terminar gritándonos, si seguía fastidiándola con lo mismo. La sentí parar de golpe mientras gritaba mi nombre y mi corazón bajo a los pies de golpe.

_ ¡Edward!... –cuando divisé através del agua, que lo que me estaba señalando con su dedo era un hotel de paso, un "techo" en el que nos podíamos guarecer y pedir ayuda, mi corazón y mi alma respiraron. La obligué a caminar más de prisa. Cuando pisamos el piso y el agua dejó de caer sobre nuestros cuerpos, miré a Bella, y juro que quise morirme. Estaba tan mojada que daba pena, yo debía verme igual. Me fijé detenidamente en ella y se veía tan hermosa. Su pelo cubría casi toda su cara, el agua seguía corriendo por su piel, por su ropa, y se veía tan condenadamente "sexy" que… mi maldita entrepierna comenzó a reaccionar. Respiré hondo, tratando de obligar a mi maldito miembro controlarse, no era ni el lugar y ni el momento, para que éste quisiera llamar la atención. Aproveché que Bella se estaba examinando a si misma, para fijarme en su vestimenta. Sus tan caros y finos botines estaban completamente arruinados, sus pantalones se adherían mas aun a su cuerpo, su blusa ni se diga, encima de ella, llevaba mi cazadora abierta, la cual al estar abierta, me pudo dejar visualizar perfectamente los pezones de bella, demasiados erectos debajo de su ropa, imagino que del frío que llevaba la pobre. Dios lo que me faltaba, ya estaba completamente duro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomé de la mano y entré al lobbys del hotelito. Mientras pensaba "tranquilo, Edward… buscamos a alguien que nos ayude con el auto y arrancamos hacia la casa blanca… una buena ducha fría, acabaría con mi problema". Bufé al recordar esa mañana y que la ducha fría no hizo mucho por mí… cuando pisamos el lobbys del hotel, de manera inmediata estudié el ambiente. Habían unos cuantos hombres mayores (de 40 a 50 años sentados en unos sofás hablando entre ellos) y unas señoras en otro lado. Uno de los tipos fijó su vista en Bella y en mí y de manera sincronizada, los demás hicieron lo mismo. En mi, solo perdieron un segundo, noté la mirada fijas de esos tipos en Bella, y eso me molestó de una manera increíble, y lo que hice fue tomarla del brazo y colocarla detrás de mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que fulminaba a esos tipejos con mi mirada, la mano de Bella estaba helada. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo rápido, porque sin duda alguna iba a enfermar y solo yo iba a ser el culpable. La jalé hacia el mostrador, en donde estaba la recepcionista, y la miré. Bella seguía detrás de mí.

_ Hola, Joven… estamos en problema, y necesito que me ayuden… mi auto se le averió el sistema eléctrico, y se nos quedó en medio de la carretera… ¿crees que alguien pueda ayudarnos?... pagaré lo que sea necesario…

Ella me miró detenidamente por unos segundos y luego me sonrió coquetamente.

_ Me encantaría poder ayudarlos, pero es que estoy completamente segura que con el torrencial de agua que esta cayendo, aparezca alguien que quiera aventarse a la carretera…

Dios. Si Rosalie tenía razón y podía cautivar a las chicas, lo iba a poner en práctica en este momento. Por lo que me incliné un poco sobre el mostrador y le susurre delicadamente.

_ Por favor… pagaríamos lo necesario, necesitamos que alguien nos ayude…

La ví colorarse como un tomate, y hasta desviar mi mirada incómoda y luego me miró con algo de pena.

_ Lo siento… pero de la única manera que podría ayudarlos… es ofreciéndole una habitación hasta que pase la tormenta…

Esas palabras me dejaron en shock por unos largos segundos.

¿Me estaba insinuando que me quedaría en una habitación solo con Bella?... ¿así tan hermosa como lucia?... ¿muriéndonos ambos del frío?... ¿deseándola tanto como la estaba deseando en este momento?... eso era imposible. No podía permitirme cometer tal error. Me conocía y sabía hasta donde llegaba mi maldito autocontrol. Aunque pensándolo bien. Seria bueno que Bella se secara un poco y hasta descansara un momento. El frío era de madre.

_ Bueno… -dije entre dientes, mirando fijamente a la amable chica-. Al menos réntanos dos habitaciones… una para la señorita y otra para mí…

_ Lo siento señor… -dijo la chica preocupada-. Estamos full, con la tormenta hemos recibido bastantes turistas de paso… solo podemos rentarle una…

Y allí mi paciencia se fue al mismísimo diablo. ¿Es que acaso el demonio tenia un propósito?... mi furia la pagó la chica.

_ ¿Acaso no sabe a quien le está negando una maldita habitación?...

Dije, necesitaba buscar la forma para que esa chica me ofreciera otra habitación, aunque tuviera que custodiar desde afuera la habitación de Bella, lo haría, pero no me iba a encerrar con ella, en cuatro paredes. ¡No! Era capaz de en este momento, hasta gritar que le consiguieran la mejor habitación del madito hotelucho, Isabella, no era mas que la Hija del Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Pero no, Bella al parecer se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, ya que antes de que yo volviera a abrir la boca, ella me interrumpió.

_ Edward… -me susurró y su voz fue apenas un murmullo, se escuchó tan débil, esa no era su voz, yo de inmediato me giré y la miré, no escuché lo que me dijo, solo se que lo que vi no me gustó para nada. Ella trataba de abrazarse así misma, sus labios estaban tan morados, y noté como levemente temblaba, sus dientes estaban apunto de castañear, parecía que ella estaba trabajando para que eso no pasara. Su voz fue tan débil, cuando le habló a la chica, que no quise llevarle la contraria.

_ Señorita, por favor, facilítenos la habitación… me estoy congelando… -dijo ella mientras su cuerpo se estremecía un poco-.

Volví a darle un vistazo al lugar y si me mantenía despierto y atento, nada le iba a pasar a ella.

.

.

.

Caminamos por el pasillo, subimos las escaleras y entramos a la habitación, la cual era pequeña, pero se veía cómoda y limpia. Dios… -le rogué internamente-. Debes ayudarme a Salir bien de esta. Cuando Bella entró al baño, yo revisé la habitación, minuciosamente, el balcón, las cortinas, debajo de la cama, dentro del closet, todo. Cuando vi que todo estaba bien, salí de la habitación y aseguré bien la puerta de Bella. Bajé nuevamente a recepción, y me sentí incómodo por las miradas fijas de aquellas personas. Caminé de manera que ellos vieran que no estaba desarmado. Llegue a donde la chica detrás del mostrador. El frío cada vez era insoportable, y el chorro de agua que caía afuera, me estaba estresando.

_ ¿En donde puedo conseguir algo de ropa seca?... –le dije y ella me miró con duda-.

_ Pues… puedo ofrecerles esta bata de baño, es la única que nos queda…

Ella me la pasaba bastante dobladita. La tomé con la poca paciencia que me quedaba y me fui de allí. Esto era increíble…

Al llegar a la habitación. Note que Bella aun no había salido del baño. Me senté en la orilla de la cama. Mierda, hacia un frío de muerte, hasta yo me estremecí, cuando me di cuenta que el grifo no sonaba y que llevaba bastante tiempo sentado allí, sin escuchar absolutamente nada en el baño, me paré y le coloque la bata en el pomo, mientras le hablé a Bella.

_ Bella… -le dije-. No hay tiendas ni nada… esto es un maldito fiasco… -mientras pensaba que estas mierdas solo me podían pasar a mí-. Solo he conseguido que me facilitaran una bata de toalla, Te dejo una en la puerta para que te la pongas… Puedes abrir y acostarte en la cama, estaré en el balconcillo-.

.

.

.

Dios me estaba congelando, me pase la mano repetidamente por la cabeza, el frío golpeaba mi cuerpo, por lo que sin pensármelo dos veces, me saqué la camisa y luego la polera, mi cuerpo se sacudió de manera fuerte, por lo que rápidamente le quité la frazada a la cama y me la tiré sobre los hombros, cubriéndome con ella. Y allí fue que vino ese maldito pensamiento a mi memoria. ¿Qué rayos pretendía hacer ahora?... tirarme a la cama con Isabella… ¿a sabiendas que con lo mojada que estaba su ropa, de seguro se iba a quedar completamente desnuda debajo de esa bata?... nooooo, dios no me hagas eso… me dije, mientras me dirigía al balcón, habría la puerta y me dejaba consumir en el maldito frío. El agua caía del cielo sin compasión alguna. Me senté en una silla semi inclinada, que gracias a dios estaba allí, mientras pensaba que un whiskys seco, era lo mejor que me podía caer en estos momentos. Bueno, aunque me encontraran frisado en esta silla mañana, me iba a quedar aquí. No iba a entrar a esa habitación, en donde se encontraba prácticamente desnuda la chica que me provocaba tales sueños húmedos.

_ Edward… -su voz tembló detrás de mí y gire la cabeza de golpe, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido salir para acá?-.

_ Isabella, entra…

_ ¿Qué haces acá afuera?.. te va a dar una hipotermia… -dijo y la vi abrazarse así misma-

_ Olvídate de mí… y anda a acostarte… -era lo mejor, para ella y para mi-.

_ ¿Te quedaras acá afuera?... –dijo con asombro, y yo solo atiné en darle un vistazo desde los pies a la cabeza, recordándome que seguro estaba completamente desnuda-.

_ Lo prefiero… -dije para mi mismo, pensando en mi salud mental, cuando vi que la muy terca, terminó de sacar su cuerpo completo al balcón, me enfurecí con ella, mierda, esa chiquilla era súper terca y eso me enfermaba-.

_ Bella vas a enfermar, por dios… ¡no seas necia y entra a la maldita habitación!...

_ No si tú no lo haces…

Dijo con una actitud tan infantil que me enfermó. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que estaba temblando, que mierda era lo que estaba provocando?... ¿agotar mi maldita paciencia?... porque si hablábamos de autocontrol, ya me estaba quedando poco, reaccioné por impulso y me paré del silloncito, tomándola del brazo y entrándola a la habitación de manera brusca. Ella sacó su actitud, "niña de papi que todos están por debajo de mi" y me fulminó con la mirada, mientras se zafaba de mi agarre y me miraba.

_ ¡Eres un maldito bruto!...

La ignoré por completo y procedí a cerrar la puerta de cristal. Él frío continuaba casi con igual magnitud, era increíble.

_ Échate a la cama… -le indiqué mientras me quitaba la frazada y se la pasaba a ella, seguro que iba a necesitar cobijarse mas, me quedé algo descolocado, cuando noté que Bella no se estaba percatando de que le extendía la corcha, por el simple hecho de que me estaba inspeccionando detalladamente, fue cuando recordé que no llevaba camisa y que estaba desnudo desde la cintura para arriba.

_ ¡Isabella!... –le hablé duro para que me mirara a la cara y ella reaccionó tomando la corcha y dirigiéndose a la cama, la vi acostarse y luego cubrirse con cuantas sabanas habían en la cama. Ella se aovillo de tal manera, que me impresioné. En realidad yo también me estaba congelado hasta el tuétano. La temperatura había bajado de golpe y de que manera. Cuando escuché su leve murmullo, uno hasta sin fuerza, mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

_ Edward…

Rápidamente me acerqué a ella, acuclillándome a la orilla de la cama, mi mano fue impulsivamente a su frente, y sentí que su cuerpo se estremeció con mi toque. Ya que estaba tan cerca, me fije en su rostro y al ver que sus labios estaban "sumamente" morados me preocupe.

_ Mierda… te estas congelando… Isabella estas morada…

Trató de decir algo, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar suavemente, rayos, lo que me faltaba… cuando vi que los movimientos de su cuerpo eran involuntarios, me preocupe. ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estábamos en una maldito hotel de quinta, que ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba, bajo una terrible tormenta y con el auto averiado, tenia que hacer algo y ya…

_ ¡Maldita sea!... –me separé de ella, para ver si era que se me había quedado una jodida ventana o puerta abierta, pero no, todo estaba sellado y el frío era increíble-. ¿En este maldito lugar no tienen un jodido calefactor?... iré a averiguar…

Sin esperar más tiempo, salí de la habitación como un loco. Menos mal que no había rastros de las personas que estaban en el lobbys, yo había olvidado hasta ponerme ropa, la única que estaba era la chica del mostrador, quien al verme acercarme en esa facha, me tiro una mirada peor que la que me había dado Isabella. ¿Lujuria?... no estaba para eso. Me acerqué.

_ Chica… -le dije con preocupación, ella seguía mirándome con los ojos como platos-. Necesito que enciendan la calefacción, pero ¡ya!...

_ Cale… ¿Qué?... –y mi rostro debió ser un poema cuando ella dijo eso, mieeeerda. ¿Qué opción me das, dios?-.

Dije dejando a la chica que no sabia darme una sola buena noticia y volví a correr hacia la habitación, en el momento que habría la puerta, un descarga eléctrica calló tan cerca que hasta me espanté, abrí la puerta, para encontrarme a una Bella, tratando de desenredar las sabanas de sus piernas, estaba temblando fuertemente, yo corrí hacia ella y la detuve tomándola por los brazos. Ella estaba tan nerviosa, sus dientes castañeaban fuertemente, su cuerpo temblaba increíblemente y yo estaba sumamente preocupado.

_ Tranquila… -y ni yo lo estaba-.

_ ¡Edward!... –me grito desesperada, asustada, mientras yo la obligaba a recostar la espalda nuevamente en la cama-. ¡Quiero regresar a la Casa Blanca, no quiero estar en este lugar!...

Y eso me golpeó fuertemente. Ella odiaba la casa blanca, la odiaba y sin embargo en este momento me estaba rogando que la regresara allí.

_ Shhhh, Tranquila… -la abrasé con dolor, porque sabia que por mas que quisiera complacerla, no lo iba a poder hacer-. Tranquila… -y esta vez dejó de resistirse y recostó su espalda en la cama-.

Sus labios temblaban.

_ ¿Y el calefactor?... –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos-.

_ No saben lo que es eso… - y la vi poner una cara de resignación, que no me gustó para nada, debía dejarme de distancia, mantener mi autocontrol a límite, pero debía hacer algo por ella-. Dame un segundo…

Dije apartándome de ella, aseguré muy bien la puerta. Y procedí a quitarme el arma de fuego que todavía llevaba en el pantalón, la coloqué en la mesita de noche. No estaba pensando bien, lo se… sabia a que me abstenía en echarme con ella a la cama.

_ ¿Edward vamos a morir?... –la miré y note en su carita, que estaba muy preocupada, yo le sonreí para infundirle un poco de confianza, aquí el que tenia que estar sumamente preocupado era yo-.

_ Haremos lo posible para que no sea así…

Comencé a quitarme el cinturón del pantalón.

_ ¡¿Edward que mierda estas haciendo?...

La ignoré por completo. La verdad es que yo también necesitaba calentarme urgentemente. Yo mismo quite las sabanas y me eche debajo de ellas, junto a Bella, quien se estaba estremeciendo fuertemente. Rápidamente con mis manos la tomé de la cintura, ella aun llevaba puesto esa bata gruesa del baño, y la jalé junto a mi cuerpo, ella me miraba algo achocada y la pegue a mi cuerpo. Estábamos acostados ambos de lados, de frente, la acerqué tanto a mí, que ella introdujo una de sus piernas entre las dos mías, y yo la que quedó arriba de la de ella, la subí entrelazando nuestras piernas, las cuales se sentían piel contra piel. Ella colocó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo rodeé su cintura, aprovechando para enterrar mi nariz en su pelo, el cual estaba húmedo. Ella se estremecía suavemente, y sentí que suavemente se friccionaba con mi piel, buscando algo de calor. Yo a pesar de estar tan cerca de ella, a pesar de tenerla allí entre mis brazos, debajo de esas sabanas, no estaba para nada tranquilo, ni relajado. Estaba tan tenso y tan duro como una piedra.

_**Bella Pov.**_

La sensación era agradable. Era como si aquella experiencia de andarme de la mano con Edward debajo de un torrencial de agua helada hubiera desaparecido. Era, como si estar en aquel hotelucho de quinta, en donde no era capaz de que hubiera agua caliente en el grifo, en donde existían personas, incapaces de conocer que era un "Calentador". En donde hubiera un frío tan desmedido, sin siquiera yo fuera capaz de llevar puesta ropa seca o un abrigo. A diferencia de todo aquello, en este momento, sentía mi cuerpo sumamente relajado, sentía un poquito de frío, pero aguantable, y hasta agradable, mis foses nasales eran embargadas por un olor exquisito, dejándome una sensación de placidez sensorial. Suspiré aliviada de manera audible. Y al moverme, sentí algo duro y suave a la vez, debajo de mi cuerpo. Fui despertando, abriendo los ojos y fue que comprendí que estaba demasiado desorientada. Todo estaba oscuro a mí alrededor. Gracias a una luz de un farol que entraba por una parte de la cortina, la cual alumbraba solo un poco la habitación en que me encontraba. Yo me tensé de repente y fue cuando los recuerdos me golpearon de golpe. El frío desmedido en mis huesos, debajo de un pila de sabanas, y a Edward atormentado quitarse los pantalones, quedándose en solo unos bóxers, demasiado sexy, echarse a la cama, y abrazarme, recordé el calentón que sentí cuando nuestras piernas, se entrelazaban, ya que la bata que llevaba puesta, era hasta las rodillas, recuerdo sus dedos calientes frotar mi espalda por encima de mi bata, recordé mi mejilla pegada en su pecho, recordé su respiración agitada, su nariz enterrarse en mi pelo, en mi cabello, recordé que buscando el calor de su cuerpo, friccionaba suavemente el mío con el de él, y recordé sentir algo demasiado duro rozar mi muslo. Abrí los ojos como platos, en medio de la penumbra de aquella habitación, al darme cuenta que me había quedado dormida. Dios, por eso no estaba sintiendo la cama suave debajo de mi cuerpo. Estaba con medio cuerpo sobre el de Edward, quien yacía acostado a boca arriba, con la espalda en la cama, y yo con medio cuerpo encima del de él, mi cabeza seguía en su pecho desnudo, y una de mis piernas sobre las de él. Su mano rodeaba mi cintura. Por eso la sensación agradable, por eso el olor sensorial. Dios, pero si era Edward. El estaba tan tranquilo que parecía un muerto. Y yo no quise mover ni en dedo para que no se fuera a despertar, porque la verdad, quería disfrutar más de este momento, si no podía moverme, al menos podía seguir oliéndolo. Y dejándome disfrutar, del calor que provocaba en mi, el sentir su cuerpo debajo del mío. Yo tenia aquella bata, que seguro de tanto moverme se había vuelto un ocho. No quería mirarme, pero si me ponía a sentir, la piel de mis piernas desde los pies, hasta los muslos, tenía contacto con la piel de Edward. Fue cuando recordé que no llevaba puesta mi ropa interior y mi pierna al estar levantada sobre las de Edward, había provocado que la bata reabriera y que mi entrepierna, sin naaaada de ropa estuviera tan cerca del muslo de Edward. Dios cerré los ojos, al sentir una ola de calor justo allí y sin darme cuenta me removí un poco. Necesitaba calmar el cosquilleo que provoco en mi entrepierna, el hecho de sentirme tan expuesta y tan cerca de Edward. Me mordí fuertemente el labio inferior, al sentir no solo una ola de calor allí, si no, una sensación como de si estuvieran abriendo una llavecita diminuta dentro de mí. Mieeeerda me estaba mojando y mi maldita cadera se movió nuevamente, esta vez pegándome más a Edward, haciendo que mi entrepierna se acercara más al muslo de Edward. Volví a cerrar los ojos, dejándome embargar de aquella sensación que estaba sintiendo mi cuerpo en ese momento. Dios ¡pero si yo no era así!... ¿Qué pensaría Edward de mi, si estuviera despierto?... y se diera cuenta que estaba prácticamente violando su pierna. Mi mano que estaba sobre su pecho, se movió suavemente, provocando que mis dedos acariciaran justo encima de su corazón. Yo estaba sumamente mojada, deseando por un demonio, que Edward se despertara justo en este momento y me tomara allí mismo. Cerré más fuerte los ojos, mientras sentía como mi centro estaba palpitando. Sabía que estaba mojada y que con un solo movimiento podía mojar con mis fluidos, la pierna de Edward y así facilitar el movimiento sin que él se percatara. Estaba sumamente caliente. Y cuando abrí un poquito más mi pierna y adherí mi centro a la pierna de Edward, humedeciendo el área, tomé el suficiente aire por mi nariz y al primer intento de movimiento. Pasaron dos cosas al mismo tiempo: la _**1ra.**_ Escuché un fuerte jadeo, el cual estaba 100% segura que no había salido de mi boca; y lo _**2do.**_ Sentí un golpe seco en mi pierna, justo la que estaba sobre la pierna de Edward. Me picó. Fue cuando comprendí que acababa de recibir un buen manotazo en esa parte de mi pierna.

De mi boca salió un jadeo. Y separé de golpe mi cara, la cual se levantó del pecho de Edward y lo miré. Edward me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Agradecí al cielo que la habitación estaba oscura, porque fui tan estúpida, que por no querer moverme y despertar a Edward, ni siquiera me había percatado, que él estaba despierto. Debía estar del color de Barney, (morada). Mi corazón se disparó a tal manera, que estaba segura que me iba a provocar un infarto fulminante.

_ ¿Qué mierdas crees que haces?... -y ese tono tan ronco de su voz, me golpeó de tal manera que si antes estaba mojada, ahora estaba sumamente empapada-.

_ Edward… -dije demasiado bajito-. Pensé que estabas durmiendo… -mierda, ¿yo dije eso?... quise morirme cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca, iba a pensar que era una pervertida-.

_ No he podido pegar un ojo… -dijo susurrando, por la forma en que lo sentía, estaba demasiado tenso, él seguía con la mano que me había golpeado, en mi pierna, pero la estaba apretando de una manera, que era evidente, que lo que no quería, era que volviera a moverme y frotarme contra él-.

Yo traté de mover mi pierna, para soltarme de su agarre y lo que conseguí fue rozar un poco mas arriba, justo en donde estaba un bulto bastante duro. Y Edward volvió a soltar un jadeo lastimero, solo que esta vez, al yo estar mirándolo, vi que por unos segundos volteo los ojos hacia arriba. Yo me mordí fuertemente los labios, mientras sentía mi humedad salir de mi, de una manera increíble, mientras sentí mi centro contraerse varias veces. ¿Qué era esto?... de momento la habitación se sentía cargada.

_ Isabella… -dijo Edward y su tono era mas ronco que hacia un momento, tomó mis hombros y delicadamente, yo me moví un poco mas hacia arriba. Mientras que tomé mi mano y la coloqué en su barbilla, obligando a que él girara la cara hacia el lado en donde se encontraba la mía. Era increíble, lo que estaba haciendo, pero me obligué a no pensar en nada y a dejarme llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que quería sentir a continuación. Sus esmeraldas verdes, se engancharon de mis ojos, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, su pelo mas despeinado que nunca, me dejaban reflejar, que había estado pasándose la mano frecuentemente por los cabellos, yo sin apartar mi mirada de su rostro, al cual le estaba haciendo una minuciosa inspección, llevé suavemente mis dedos de la mano derecha a su cabello, y los acaricié suavemente, sentía como si estuviéramos en una burbuja única, una que nunca podría romperse, yo miraba el pelo de él, mientras lo acariciaba, entraba los dedos y en suaves caricias, recorría su cuero cabelludo, él me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Y sabía que tenía que estar pasándola difícil. Al igual que yo. Como no lo vi tomar ninguna iniciativa, lentamente me incliné un poco y fui acercando mis labios hacia los de él. Mi mirada estaba fija en sus labios y al llegar a los de él, me acerqué y los toque, era una caricia suave, lenta y delicada, solo necesitaba probar su saliva, su esencia… por lo que suavemente empecé a mover mis labios sobre los de él.

Edward aunque estaba tenso, no impidió que lo besara, todo lo contrario, su agarre fue mas preciso sobre la pierna que tenia sobre las de él, (ver foto blogs) Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse, y nuestros labios a acariciarse suavemente. Dios!, sentía mi piel caliente, aunque Edward no me estaba acariciando, ya que su mano, reposaba en mi pierna, su respiración en mi cara, sus labios sobre los míos, acariciándolos tan delicadamente, que era una sensación de muerte. Me acerqué mas a él, y en ese momento odie esa bata, y odie sus boxers, y solo porque necesitaba de manera urgente, calmar el calentón que estaba sintiendo en todo mi cuerpo. Sentí a Edward ir soltando sus labios y yo aproveché su vacilación, para que hiciera algo más. De manera delicada fui adentrando mi lengua en su boca, y esta vez, quien llevaba el control de la situación era yo, y eso me gustaba, porque a diferencia de Edward, a mi no me detenía absolutamente nada. Edward recibió mi lengua de manera gustosa y me dejó profundizar el beso, yo mientras lo besaba, seguía acariciando su pelo, ahora aquel que estaba en su nuca. Mi pierna (la que estaba sobre las de él) ya que Edward se había girado un poco y ambos estábamos semi de lado, la subí de arriba abajo, acariciando su miembro por encima de los boxers el cual estaba demasiado duro. Edward siseó, pero yo ahogué se quejido en mi boca, y seguí besándolo, ahora besándolo mas urgentemente, mas animadamente. ¡Maldita sea, necesitaba que soltara mi pierna, que al menos recorriera mi cuerpo con sus manos!. Pero no. Debía hacer algo. Y metiendo mas mi lengua en su boca, explorando toda su cavidad, mezclando nuestras salivas en un acto de necesidad, me moví deshaciéndome de las sabanas que nos cubrían, y sin apartar nuestros labios, me moví rápidamente colocando cada pierna a cada lado de su cadera, a horcajadas, lentamente fui bajando mi cadera hasta posicionar mi centro encima del miembro y maldito error para mi, no solo Edward jadeó ante el contacto, porque no recordaba que si habría las piernas, estaba completamente en contacto con él, evidentemente la bata se abrió en la parte de abajo, y ahora solo nos separaban su bóxers. Edward me sorprendió, ya que de manera algo brusca, llevó su mano a mi nuca, por encima de los cabellos y me presionó mas hacia su boca, ahora él había perdido el control, porque de manera necesitada introdujo su lengua en mi boca, y comenzó a devorar mis labios, de una manera que yo no podía casi llevarle el ritmo. Para tomar aire lo que hacia era que chupaba mis labios, los succionaba, entraba y sacaba su lengua de mi boca, de una manera que iba a lograr que me corriera. Al menos yo ya estaba en un punto irreversible. Lo quería dentro de mí en ese momento y se lo iba a hacer saber. Yo solo quise friccionarme con su miembro, estaba tan mojada, que estaba segura de que Edward lo iba a sentir, por encima de sus boxers. Me friccioné, en un movimiento de adelante y atrás (sube y baja) y escuché que Edward soltó mis labios para jadear.

_ Maldición, Bella… -dijo con la voz sumamente ronca y con el seño fruncido, yo ignorándolo por completo, lleve mis labios a su cuello y allí lo succioné, fuerte, su piel estaba tan dulce, por primera vez sus manos fueron a acariciar mi espalda por encima de la maldita bata-. Deja de moverte así… -suplicó de una manera que hizo que yo buscara sus ojos, porque en mi vida, nunca imaginé escuchar ese tono de voz, en Edward, él siempre era tan mandatario, tan arrogante y tan con creencia de ""… que nunca imaginé escucharlo suplicar en ese tono. Se escuchaba tan desesperado, tan vulnerable, tan adorable, que dejé de besarle el cuello, para buscar sus ojos, y nuestros ojos se engancharon. No se los míos, pero los de él estaban tan oscuro, que me quedé sin aire, porque mientras nos miramos a los ojos, ví que puso cara de dolor, que luego sus ojos se fueron hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que sentí que su miembro se movió solo, debajo de mí. Diablos estaba creciendo. Mis labios fueron a los suyos de manera apresurada, cuando sentí, que yo me estaba mojando más. Edward colocó ambas manos encima de mis caderas, y yo pensando que solo quería ayudarme con el movimiento, volví a repetir la acción de hacia adelante y hacia atrás, rozándolo, sintiendo lo duro y grande que estaba. Lo que ocurrió fue tan rápido, que mi aire se fue de golpe. Edward de manera rápida, me colocó de espaldas en la cama, y se subió encima de mí. Tomando ambas manos mías, y agorándolas con las de él y poniéndolas encima de mi cabeza. Coartándome de mis movimientos. Entendí en ese momento que todo quedaba allí. Edward me miró con los ojos abiertos, su respiración estaba tan agitada que hasta en donde estaban mis oídos, creía poder escuchar su corazón palpitar rápidamente.

_ Edward… -dije desesperada, mientras me removí debajo de él-. ¿Qué haces, por dios?... -dije dejándole ver mi pesar-.

_ Mierda Bella… -su voz estaba más ronca que antes-. Debes tranquilizarte… debemos parar esto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

_ ¡¿Qué?... –dije mirándolo asombrada… acaso eso significaba lo que temía que significaba-.

_ Tranquilizarme, ¿Yo?... ¿estas loco?... dios Edward… -dije mirándolo con suplica-. Ambos estamos prendidos… me tienes maaallll, estoy súper excitada…

Lo vi apretar los ojos fuertemente.

_ Calla, calla, calla… dios Isabella… -dijo y noté que estaba bastante aturdido-. ¿No ves lo mal que esta esto?...

_ No pienses en nada, Edward… solo piensa en mi, en ti, en lo que ambos estamos sintiendo en este momento…

_ ¿Te refieres a calentura?... –dijo molesto, fulminándome con la mirada. Mieeerda ¿en serio empezaríamos a discutir precisamente ahora?-.

Yo fingí no darle mente a nada y a decir en verdad, lo que estaba sintiendo por él en ese momento.

_ Edward… no es calentura, lo que vengo sintiendo por ti es mas que eso… no te imaginas lo mucho que has cambiado mi vida… -ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos fijamente, su mirada me quemaba-. (ver foto blogs)

_ No sabes lo bien que me siento contigo, lo feliz que soy cuando estoy contigo… cuando no lo estoy es como si el tiempo se detuviera, ya ni recuerdo lo asquerosa que es mi vida… porque simplemente ya no lo es… -lo dije todo rápidamente-. Desde que tú apareciste en ella, no lo es… siento que toda mi vida gira alrededor de ti…

_ Isabella yo…

_ ¡Llámame "Bella", Edward!... dios por favor, no me hagas esto… no dañes el momento, en este preciso momento te deseo demasiado… -subí mi cabeza para con mis labios alcanzar los de él, y los acaricie, haciéndole sentir mi lengua húmeda, él vaciló un poco, pero terminó por corresponder mi beso, pero no igual que antes, ahora solo acariciaba mis labios y yo necesitaba más, subí mi cadera, porque la verdad, solo me tenia atada las manos, subí mi cadera y me froté nuevamente con su miembro y lo vi dejar de besarme-.

_ Diablo, Bella… no entiendes nada… -buscó mi mirada, estaba tan mal, su seño fruncido, sus ojos adoloridos-.

_ ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?... todo está tan claro…

_ ¿Qué putadas estas diciendo?... –dijo furioso-. Maldición eres una niñaaaaa… -dijo contrariado, como si yo necesitaba entender eso-.

_ Una "niña" que mira como te tiene… -dije, solo necesitaba convencerlo, yo estaba dispuesta a rogarle si era necesario, no podía dejarme así, eso estaba mal muy mal-. Lo quieres Edward, lo necesitas tanto como yooo… -dije en un susurro mientras que mi cadera volvió a subirse y a frotarse contra él-.

Vi a Edward ponerse de todos los colores y de manera rabiosa soltarme las manos, como si mi tacto le quemara y parase de un salto de la cama, poniéndose de pies. Me dio la espalda y con frustración, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, y se jaló de los cabellos, estaba de espalda a mí. Y yo quise morirme en ese momento, porque sabia que ya no había vuelta atrás. Había perdido su contacto, se había alejado de mí de manera brusca y ahora de espalda como si ni siquiera quisiera verme. Y en ese momento escuché en mi mente su voz "eres una niñaaaaaa" "eres una niñaaaaa". Y él, era mucho hombre para mí… me mordí el labio inferior fuertemente, para aguantarme las estúpidas ganas de llorar que tenia en ese momento. Era simplemente estúpida. Su rechazo dolió en el alma. No solo era rechazada por mis padres y por todas las personas que me rodeaban, si no ahora también estaba siendo rechazada, por el hombre que en realidad significaba todo para mí. Maldita sea, mi vida seguía siendo un asco. Mis lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, mientras apartaba la vista de la espalda de Edward y miraba al techo. Sentía una opresión en el pecho increíble. Al saberme enamorada del hombre equivocado, si, porque estaba enamorada de él. Y sabía que me faltaba mucho por sufrir.

_ Bella… -escuché el jadeo de Edward, pero no giré mi mirada hacia él. Seguí mirando fijamente el techo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y se perdían en mi pelo, el cual estaba esparcido por la almohada debajo de mí-.

La cama cedió a un lado de mí, por lo que presumí que se había sentado a mi lado.

_ Bella, preciosa… no te imaginas como odio verte así… -dijo en un susurro, mientras trataba de quitar mis lágrimas-. Dios!, no me voy a perdonar esto… -yo seguía en la misma posición sin mirarlo-. Pequeña, mírame, por favor… mírame… -me rogó, y eso logró que muchas mas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos-. Bella… solo quiero el bien para ti… ¿no crees que es difícil ya para mi, el detener esto?... -silencio de mi parte-. ¿Acaso crees que lo estoy pasando bien?... en este momento, no deseo otra cosa mas, que no sea probarte, tomarte, hacerte mía de todas las maneras posibles… -yo cerré los ojos ante aquellas palabras, porque estaban volviendo afectar a mi centro, sentí sus dedos acariciar mis mejillas, retirando delicadamente las lagrimas que estaban allí, él continuó-. Mierda te deseo tanto, que estoy seguro que no me voy a recuperar de esta jamás…

Yo abrí los ojos y lo miré, mi ira se acrecentó.

_ Mierda, pues no lo detengas… -dije en un sollozo-. Yo te quiero conmigo… -dije llorando y suplicándolo con la mirada-. Te deseo, te necesito, nunca antes había sentido esto y no quiero detenerlo… siento que no puedo detenerlo… no lo soporto…

Ambos nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. No moví ni un pelo, al ver que Edward de estaba acomodando en la cama, pero no a mi lado, ni lejos de mí… si no justo encima de mí. Él no apartaba su mirada de la mía, mientras me abrió un poco las piernas y se colocó de rodillas dentro de ellas. Mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente, cuando vi las manos de Edward dirigirse al nudo de mi bata. Lo vi tragar en seco, mientras lo desasía. Yo cerré los ojos, envuelta en la sensación que me provocaba tan solo con su mirada. Él bajó su mirada a sus manos y cuando soltó el cinturón, lentamente fue abriendo la bata hasta dejarme completamente desnuda frente a él, la bata quedó a cada lado de mi cuerpo y yo estaba totalmente desnuda frente a Edward. Primera vez que le agradecí a Reneé el que me obligara visitar quincenalmente esos centros de spa en los cuales le depilaban el cuerpo completo. Nunca le dije a mamá que también me depilaba mi parte más íntima, porque la verdad era demasiada información, pero a mí siempre me gustó así, tonterías mías, pero me sentía más limpia e higienizada. Me fijé en Edward y este me estaba examinando de una manera que me estaba hasta ruborizando. ¿Una mirada podía quemar tanto?... la respuesta era "si". Porque no creo que el calor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era porque la habitación se estuviera incendiando…

_ Edward… -le llamé y no reconocí mi voz-.

Él no se molestó en mirarme a los ojos, estaba frisado, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por mi cuerpo completo… y sentí que iba a morir cuando su mirada fue bajando y deteniéndose allí. No se contuvo con mirar, ya que al casi el minuto, lo vi llevar sus manos a mi centro, pero no me tocó, simplemente con sus pulgares, abrió mis pliegues de una manera que me hizo jadear fuertemente.

_ Edward… -dije en un susurro lastimero, ¿me estaba haciendo el amor con la mirada?... porque siiiii, era lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba sumamente mojada, sumamente excitada, tragando fuertemente mi saliva, mojando mis labios, los cuales estaban demasiados resecos, y sin esperármelo, mi bajo vientre me dio un latigazo que me hizo jadear nuevamente-.

_ Eres hermosa… -dijo soltando mis pliegues y subiéndose encima de mí, mierda algo demasiado duro rozó mi muslo, mientras él se arrastraba sobre mí, para llegar a mi cara-. Eres mas que hermosa… me encantas, Isabella Swan… después de esto… nada en mi vida será igual… eso te lo puedo jurar… -llegó a mi cara y yo solo cerré los ojos, él no dejaba caer su peso sobre mí, pero igual su piel tocaba la mía. Yo estaba totalmente desnuda debajo de él, y volvía a odiar sus malditos bóxers-.

(ver foto blogs)

Cerré mis ojos y disfruté del calor de su cuerpo, sentía su mirada clavada en mi cara y no me importaba. Dios esto era inigualable. Edward Cullen, se había convertido en mi todo. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el pelo de mi frente, él los colocaba detrás de mis orejas, y yo lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, él tenía los de él fijamente en mí. Y su mirada me llegó mas allá de mi alma, me miraba de esa manera que solía gustarme tanto. Con amor, con delicadeza, con deseo… yo suavemente, subí mi mano para acariciar su barbilla.

_ Me encantas, Bella… -dijo con su voz ronca-. Tú también has cambiado mucho mi vida… mi vida también gira alrededor de la tuya…

Sus palabras hicieron que mis ojos se aguaran, pero le sonreí, haciéndole saber que si una maldita lágrima salía, solo era de felicidad. Él también sonrió.

_ Esos ojitos… me encantan cuando brillan de esa manera… eres mi luz Bella… eres mi _**todo**_, princesa…

Y de mis ojos salieron las lágrimas, él suavemente inclinó sus labios, para besar mis lágrimas, lo hizo en ambas mejillas, mientras que al terminar fue dando besos, hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios y luego besarlos suavemente.

(ver foto blogs)

_ Me estas matando, Bella… -susurró sobre mis labios, acariciando mi labio inferior-. Mira como me tienes, princesa… -decía mientras me besaba y chupaba mis labios delicadamente, sus ojos de vez en cuando, chocaban con los míos, y los de él estaban tan oscuro, tan hipnotizantes, tan profundos, de los que eran normalmente. Mierdaaaa, me dije interiormente, cuando sentí que Edward, quien estaba sobre mí, se frotó haciendo que su miembro rozara, el cual estaba bastante duro detrás de esa pequeña tela, la piel de mi centro, estaba tan sensible y él tan duro, que ambos dejamos salir un jadeo, quería que se quitara de una vez por todas ese maldito bóxers. Mi corazón se volvió loco cuando empecé a sentir los besos húmedos de Edward ir bajando, de mis labios a mi barbilla, eran prácticamente chupones dulces, los que me daba, de mi barbilla, fue a mi cuello, allí se detuvo por unos segundos, para besarme, probarme, olerme…. Sentía todo lo que estaba haciendo, y lo hacia tan malditamente bien, que nunca jamás olvidaría este momento. Mi cuerpo comenzó a restregarse con el de él, y esta vez no me detuvo, ya que él también, de manera esporádica, subía y bajaba haciendo que su miembro rozara la parte de arriba de mi centro, subía hasta el nivel del ombligo. Y bajaba, mis labios a esta altura ya no podían para cerrados, mis jadeos se escuchaban en la habitación, y los besos de Edward siguieron bajando, hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones, el cual introdujo en su boca, y los acaricio, eso se sentía sumamente bien.

_ Bella… -dijo él de manera entrecortada-. Están tan duros…. -besó el otro y yo seguía retorciéndome suavemente debajo de él. Cerré fuertemente los ojos al sentir como su lengua acariciaba mis pezones. Mi cuerpo titilaba entero por su culpa, por sus roces, sus caricias, sus labios... me estaba humedeciendo cada vez mas-.

Mi espalda se arqueó, cuando sentí que Edward iba bajando sus labios mojados debajo de mis senos… iba a seguir bajando, lo sabia, y eso me estaba matando. Yo llevé mis manos sobre sus cabellos, y los acariciaba, mi cuerpo recibió el primer latigazo de placer cuando su lenga penetró mi ombligo, mientras que sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi vientre. Mi piel estaba erizada completamente, mi corazón estaba tumbando mi pecho, y yo puse mis codos sobre la cama, para apoyarme y levantar la cabeza y verlo llevar sus manos a mis pliegues, y como lo había hecho anteriormente los abrió, pero esta ves solo para adentrar su calida y húmeda lengua en ellos, me dio una lamida que hizo que las fuerzas de mis brazos se esfumara y que mi espalda chocara con la cama, haciendo que mirara el techo sin aliento. Sentí su lengua volver a lamer mi clítoris y comprendí que no iba a soportar aquello mucho tiempo. Edward con su lengua empezó a rozar mis labios superiores, mis ojos se me cerraban solos y mi respiración era demasiado embarazosa.

_ Bella… -dijo y yo no pude levantar la mirada, es que mi cuerpo estaba tan débil-. Mierda Isabella, sabes mejor de lo que imaginaba…

Yo jadeé nuevamente, mientras volvía a sentir su lengua en mi clítoris, la cual se movía haciendo círculos, en él. No aguantaba, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse contra su boca, de manera involuntaria, y sentí que Edward colocó una mano de manera estratégica para evitar mi movimiento, mientras que con la otra sentí que algo estaba entrando de manera tan lenta en mi cavidad, que rápidamente levanté mi cara para ver, ¡un maldito dedo! Lo estaba introduciendo en mí, mientras que su lengua rosada se movía en círculos sobre mi clítoris…

_ Mierda, Edward… o dios, mío… -no contenía las palabras que salían por mi boca, mi boca se abrió, y pude ver como Edward mientras hacia aquello, levantó la mirada para verme, enganchando sus hermosos ojos con los míos, su dedo comenzó a entrar mas profundo en mí, sentí un poco de dolor y parece que lo reflejé en mi cara, porque Edward no siguió entrándolo más, si no que comenzó a entrarlo y sacarlo hasta en donde lo había llevado en ese momento-. ¡Edward!... ohhh… ed…ward…

_ Dime mi amor… -dijo apartando su lengua solo para decirme, y luego volvió a besarme-

_ Mierda… es…to…yyy… sinti….end…ooo –no podía hablar, mi cabeza nuevamente se fue hacia atrás-.

Mientras sentía que me estaba tensando, sabia que se estaba aproximando un orgasmo… no uno cualquiera… si no el primer orgasmo que me provocaría Edward…

_ ¿Qué sientes, preciosa?... –dijo acelerando el movimiento de su dedo-. ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Isabella?...

_ No see… solo… siento… que no aguantooooo… -primera contracción-.

_ Mierda, Bellas, siento como te estas corriendo… -dijo él dejando de besarme, pero sin parar los movimientos frenéticos de su dedo-. Mierda, pequeña, me tienes loco… eres… toda una mujer… me tienes cabreado… me tienes duro… me tienes a punto de correr como un maldito adolescente…

Otro latigazo, este fue mas fuerte, a tal punto, que mis piernas se tensaron, mis manos buscaron frenéticamente la cabeza de Edward y yo misma la guíe a mi entrepiernas, y solo bastó sentir la lengua de Edward dar un par de círculos sobre mi clítoris, para que mi cuerpo se contrajera fuertemente. Produciéndome un orgasmo arrebatador.

_ Ahhhhh…

Edward sacó su lengua de mi entrepierna, y sentí como lamia los bordes, como si estuviera recogiendo la humedad que se desprendió de mi centro, yo seguía con pequeños espasmos. Ahora todo mi cuerpo se quedó sin fuerzas, y sentí tan desgarradoramente cuando Edward, fue retirando su dedo de mi cavidad y aquello me hizo jadear de una manera vergonzosa. Me sentía tan debilitada, que mi cuerpo se quedó en la misma posición que tenía. Edward me miró a los ojos, de una manera que nunca jamás olvidaría. Tan profundamente, tan penetrante que hizo, que me estremeciera. Ambos nos mirábamos fijamente mientras lo ví, subir a mi cuerpo y llevar sus labios a mi frente. Juro que mi cuerpo no tenia fuerzas ni para menear un solo dedo. Besó mi coronilla, tan dulcemente que cerré los ojos por el contacto. Él llevó sus labios a mi oído, para susurrarme.

_ ¿Estas bien?...

Solo atiné a mover la cabeza positivamente, lo hice lentamente, ya que mi cabeza me pesaba. Sus ojos estaban fijamente en los míos.

_ Edward tú… -él me interrumpió, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios y haciendo que callara-.

_ Shhhh… descansa, princesa… -dijo mientras delicadamente se apartaba de mí, y cubría nuestros cuerpos con una frazada caliente-. Solo descansa… estaré aquí cuando despiertes…

Y sentí que sus manos me acomodaron, hasta que mi cabeza estuvo sobre su pecho desnudo, yo me acomodé buscando su calor, enredando mis piernas en las suyas y pegando mi cuerpo desnudo al de él. Ambos cubiertos por la misma sabana, acurrucados de manera tan intima, me dolía no tener la fuerza suficiente por satisfacer a Edward como él lo había hecho conmigo. Me sentía egoísta. Por lo que llevé la palma de mi mano a su pecho, y lo acaricié. Lo escuché suspirar…

_ Isabella…. –dijo con tono de advertencia-.

Yo le hablé demasiado bajito, me sentía tan débil.

_ Edward… no quiero… dejarte así… me siento egoísta…

Sus manos fueron a mi espalda.

_ ¿Egoísta dices?... –él también habló en un susurro, nos escuchábamos, solo por la cercanía-. No sabes lo que has provocado en mí… no te imaginas lo bien y satisfecho que me siento en este momento… anda… descansa, por favor… necesito que lo hagas… mañana será un día complicado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿TIENEN FUERZAS PARA DEJARME UN COMENTARIO?...<em>**

**_¿ERA LO QUE ESPERABAN?..._**

**_SUS COMENTARIOS SON IMPORTANTES... ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS..._**

**_BESOS Y ABRAZOS..._**


	20. Eres mi Debilidad

¿Son capaces de perdonarme la tardanza?... espero que si (carita triste). Para ser sincera con ustedes, este capitulo me costó de madre hacerlo, no se, al parecer la inspiración quería abandonarme, pero gracias a **Dios**, a mi amiga **LUCY**, y a todas ustedes que siempre están allí esperando por una actualización, pude salir adelante. Solo espero de corazón, que el capitulo les guste y si es así déjenmelo saber con un comentario, no importa lo breve que sea, solo quisiera saber que les pareció.

Estos días son algo difíciles para sentarse a escribir, pero a partir de la semana que viene, las actualizaciones serán como de costumbre. De manera General les deseo a todas un **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO** y **MILLONES** de bendiciones para el próximo año. Espero que disfruten estos días con sus seres queridos y que sean felices.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A**: **LucyLucy** AMIGA DEL ALMA, te adoro, Gracias, por estar allí todo el tiempo, animándome y dándome tus increíbles ideas. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**GRACIAS A MIS CHICAS SIN CUENTAS**: **Fany**: que bueno que regresaste, estaba extrañando tus lindos comentarios. **Laucami**: Gracias por tu lindo comentario, que bueno que te guste la historia y la respuesta a tu pregunta es la siguiente "sigue leyendo abajo" jijiji. **Roxy**: me reí con tu comentario, que bueno que te gustó, a ver que te parece este.

Y Agradecimientos a mis lindas chicas con cuenta: **LucyLucy**, **Antarez**, **Prisgpe**, **Nany87**, **Gab'sSwanC**, **kaslovesrobsten21**, **Inaurito**, **Nairelena**, **Danii Belliner Cullen**, **LuluuPatinson**, **Janalez**, **IreneCullen17**, **Va****mpire's Heart**, **claudia cullen xD**, **imtwilighter**,**roci kimberly cullen**, **Bastet02**. GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER Y DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS…

GRACIAS A TODAS, SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY, PERO MUY, IMPORTANTES PARA MI, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA.

_**AHORA PUES A LEER…**_

* * *

><p><em>Sus manos fueron a mi espalda.<em>

__ ¿Egoísta dices?... –él también habló en un susurro, nos escuchábamos, solo por la cercanía-. No sabes lo que has provocado en mí… no te imaginas lo bien y satisfecho que me siento en este momento… anda… descansa, por favor… necesito que lo hagas… mañana será un día complicado._

CAPITULO XIX.

ERES MI DEBILIDAD.

Mi conciencia estaba despertando lentamente. Me moví en la cama y me di cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba tan relajado. Mis brazos se extendieron para desemperezarme, aun no abría mis ojos, mientras trataba de estirarme. Al recordar que había tenido la mejor noche de mi existencia, provocó que una sonrisa involuntaria saliera de mis labios, estaba feliz… lentamente fui abriendo los ojos. Sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios. Traté de buscar a Edward a mi lado. (Ver foto en el Blogs) Pero al no verlo, me senté de golpe en la cama, agarrándome la sabana en el pecho, para cubrir mi desnudez y observé detenidamente la habitación, para darme cuenta que estaba completamente sola, dentro de esas cuatros paredes. Fruncí el seño.

_ ¿Edward?... ¿Edward?...

Al ver que nadie salió del baño, rápidamente me quité la sabana y busqué con la mirada la famosa bata blanca. La ví tirada en el sofá y sin perder tiempo me la puse, amarrándome el lazo en la cintura. Entré al baño y no había nadie. Rápidamente salí al balcón, y nadie. No podía creer que Edward me hubiese dejado sola allí. Salí al balcón y el sol estaba afuera, centelleante. El piso se veía húmedo. Salí a la habitación, y me dirigí directo a la puerta. Algo llamó mi atención, y me paré de golpe, al ver al pie de la cama una bolsa de viaje bastante fina. (Ver foto en el Blogs) La reconocí inmediatamente como mía. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Y casi corriendo me acerqué a ella. Sin perder tiempo corrí con fuerza y nerviosismo el cierre y la abrí, sorprendida comencé a sacar su contenido. Ropa interior blanca, (eran mías) un vestido que llegaba a la rodilla, color crema, desmangado y con una cinta negra alrededor de la cintura (Ver foto en el Blogs), zapatos negros y algunos de mis maquillajes. Todo aquello era muy fino y de marca muy reconocida. Deje las cosas esparcidas en la cama y corrí hacia la puerta. Sin saber que hacer, son saber que estaba pasando y porque cosas que había dejado en la casa blanca, se encontraban en la cama de este hotelucho, ¿Cómo mierda habían llegado hasta allí?. Abrí la puerta, y me quedé en shock al ver la puerta custodiada por dos oficiales, vestidos de negros y con los intercomunicadores en sus respectivas orejas. Ellos me miraron, y no dijeron nada. Los oficiales de la casa blanca eran marca "No hablamos con los superiores a no ser que estos nos pregunten algo y con puras respuestas cortas y precisas"

_ ¿Dónde esta edw… el oficial Cullen?... –dije en un susurro-.

Ambos me miraron indiferente. ¿Es que eran robots?-.

_ El Oficial Cullen… -me contestó uno de ellos, con voz monótona-. Se retiró con el Ing. Cowlyes…

Puse cara de no entender lo que me estaba diciendo.

_ ¿Y quien es ese?... –le dije molesta, ¿Cómo Edward me hacia algo así?. ¿Me abandonó?-.

_ Es el ingeniero electromecánico de la Casa Blanca…

Me quedé en shock. No entendía ni lo que decía. Y exasperada me retiré de nuevo a la habitación y le pegue tremendo portazo a la puerta, para dirigirme a buscar mi celular… ¿Y mi maldito celular?... uyyyyy, me agarré los cabellos con rabia. Ni si quiera sabia cuando fue la ultima vez que lo ví.

.

.

.

Luego de estar mas de quince minutos, tratando de controlar mi ira. Decidí darme un baño. Gracias al cielo el agua no estaba tan malditamente fría como la noche anterior. Odiaba el día, odiaba a Edward. ¿Eso fue lo que significó la noche pasada para él?. ¿Tan poco le importó aquello?. Mientras me vestía desanimada, mi cabeza iba a mil. Noooo, seguro que estaba bastante arrepentido por lo que había pasado… no imaginaba lo furioso que debía estar conmigo. Me puse el vestido que me habían traído de la casa blanca y sentada en la cama, solo atiné a ponerme un poquito de maquillaje, mi pelo era un desastre, estaba tan húmedo, por lo que me lo dejé suelto. ¿Qué me quedaba ahora?... ¿regresar a la casa blanca con esos dos idiotas que estaban fuera?... gracias a dios que en vez de estar deprimida por el abandono de Edward, solo estaba enfadada. La ira me estaba consumiendo fuertemente. Tomé mi bolsa viajera, mientras me paraba de la cama y cuando me giré a la puerta, voté el aire de golpe al ver a Edward entrando en ese preciso momento a la habitación. Estaba tan lindo. Su pelo estaba sumamente fuera de lugar. (Ver foto en el Blogs) unos jeans algo gastados, una polera y encima una camisa de cuadros, abiertas y con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos. Lo que si me gustó es que llevaba unas gafas oscuras, algo jovial y un chocolate Express en su mano. El frenó de golpe su caminar, pero aunque llevaba gafas oscuras puestas, supuse que miró el bulto en mi mano. Yo estaba algo idiotizada, sin poder reaccionar. Pero algo me despertó y fue la ira que me carcomió.

_ Pensé que te habías marchado… -dije entre dientes, aguantándome la rabia-.

_ ¿Sin ti?... imposible… -lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia mí, yo no podía apartar mi mirada de la de él, o de las gafas, noté que una sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en sus labios-.

_ Te traje un chocolate… está caliente… noté que al menos en este hotel contaban con una maquina de bebidas calientes… ¿Por qué me miras así?... –dijo dejando salir su sonrisa y dioooooss, tuve que afincar los pies sobre el piso para no caerme-. (Ver foto en el Blogs)

_ Pensé que te habías ido… -susurré un "que me habías dejado sola"-.

Él caminó a la mesita y colocó el vaso y tomó la volsa de mis manos y lo puso sobre la cama. Se quitó la gafa y no pude evitar perderme en sus esmeraldas. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, sin mirar a ninguna parte mas de su rostro, solo mirando a sus ojos, me daba cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

_ Te juro que lo mas duro que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida, fue el tener que apartarme de ti esta mañana… -se colocó justo frente a mí, dejando un espacio bastante diminuto entre ambos, sorprendiéndome con su soltura, rodeo mi cintura acercándome mas a su cuerpo, dejándome claro, que mi cuerpo se volvía nada, cuando estaba junto a él-. Verte allí, sabiéndote desnuda debajo de esas sabanas y tener que pararme a arreglar el maldito auto… -sentí como mi cara se calentaba, él me miró fijamente, y supongo que al verme roja como un tomate, le dio gracia, porque dejó salir una sonrisa hermosa, cosa que hizo que yo me sonrojara mas y también le sonriera, olvidando que en algún momento estaba molesta con él-. (Ver foto en el Blogs)

_Eres tan hermosa, Isabella… me gustas tanto… que… te juro que me he diagnosticado como un enfermo… -susurró acercando sus labios a los míos, pero sin tocarlos, yo me sentí tan feliz en ese momento, que solo atiné a tomar mis manos y con una de ella, agarrarlo por la camisa. Nuestras respiraciones se chocaban y aquello se sentía tan embriagador-. Me gustas, te deseo tanto que duele… -mi respiración se estaba volviendo algo pesada y noté que la de él también-. No logro sacarte de mi mente, preciosa… -dijo y su voz se estaba poniendo algo ronca-.

Inclinó su cabeza para con su labio, suavemente rozar los míos con un besito de tocada, yo cerré los ojos y me estremecí con su toque, es que era tan difícil explicar con palabras lo que me provocaban sus labios, cuando iba a separar sus labios, yo llevé una de mis manos a su nuca. Y agarré sus cabellos y lo obligué a inclinar su cabeza y choque suavemente nuestros labios, profundizando el beso como se debe. Nuestras lenguas se mezclaron, nuestros labios se movían tan sincronizados (Ver foto en el Blogs) que comenzamos a besarnos mas profundamente, nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas y cuando sentí que Edward con sus manos, que tenia entrelazadas en donde se terminaba mi espalda, forjó un poco de presión, provocando que mi cadera se adhiriera mas a la suya y haciéndome sentir la protuberancia que tenia entre sus piernas, jadee, sin poder evitarlo y Edward se tragó mi jadeo, y penetró mas profundamente su lengua en mi boca. Sentí que estaba desesperado, porque sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda, sobre el vestido y yo estaba feliz… hasta que un maldito celular comenzó a sonar.

.

.

.

Luego de la llamada de nana, se me fue imposible convencer a Edward de que nos quedáramos un rato más en esa habitación. La verdad, el hecho de saber que afuera de la habitación, estaban dos de los oficiales de la casa blanca, ayudaba muy poco. En todo el trayecto camino a la casa blanca, no solté la mano de Edward, el cual iba concentrado manejando su volvo. Fuimos seguidos por los oficiales y el famoso ingeniero que gracias a dios reparó el auto de Edward. El viaje a Maryland, siempre estaría presente como uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida.

.

.

.

(Ver foto en el Blogs)

Por primera vez, cuando vi el auto de Edward entrar a la casa blanca, no sentí como si entrara a mi infierno personal. Al contrario, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Entramos directo al garaje. Y Edward se estacionó en uno de los aparcamientos. No había aparcado bien aun, cuando le abordé lo que venia trabajando en mi mente desde que nos montamos en el auto.

_ ¿Qué pasará con nosotros Edward?...

Lo ví apagar el auto, sin mirarme. Se soltó el cinturón de seguridad. Mis ojos estaban clavados en él. Tomó aire suficiente por la nariz y la votó por la boca. Y Luego lentamente se giró para mirarme a los ojos.

_ Isabella… yo… en verdad siento miedo de que esto se nos vaya de la mano… la verdad… se que esto que estoy sintiendo por ti, es muy peligroso… se nos puede salir del control… y no temo por mí o por mi trabajo… temo por ti… no quisiera lastimarte…

_ Edward… -le dije mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías-. Solo me lastimaría el hecho de que me apartaras de tu lado… ¿no has notado lo mucho que he cambiado a tu lado?... me siento bien, me siento diferente… es como si tu vinieras a llenar ese espacio vacío que siempre ha estado en mi vida…

_ Eres una niña Isabella… el adulto aquí soy yo… debería controlar todo esto… -y me miró con preocupación-. Pero no puedo, Princesa… no se que me has hecho… ni si quiera me importaría ir encarcelado… -yo me sonreí-.

_ Descuida… -le dije dejando salir una sonrisa picaría-. Si lo dices porque soy menor de edad, en 5 días seré una adulta… cumpliré mis dieciocho años…

Edward sacó una mirada de incredulidad, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_ ¿Estarás de cumpleaños el domingo?...

_ Sip… -dije y ambos nos sonreímos-. Y espero poder pasarlo contigo… la verdad odio la fiesta que todos los años me preparan mis padres… al único que conozco es a Jake… -noté que Edward lentamente fue borrando la sonrisa, pero no lo tomé en cuenta y seguí-. Edward… lo que empiezo a sentir por ti, es tan fuerte y especial… me siento tan feliz… -dije y ambos nos sonreímos mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos fijamente -.

Ambos dimos un brinco en el asiento, cuando unos nudillos golpearon fuertemente el cristal que quedaba a mi lado. Yo miré para ver la cara de "horror" de nana pegada en el cristal.

_ Dios santo… -dije entre dientes mientras me quitaba el cinturón, Edward quitó el seguro automático, y nana no me dejó abrir la puerta, ya que ella misma lo hizo, y tomó mi brazo para sacarme del auto, casi me voy de bruces, ya que uno de mis pies se enredó al desmontarme, nunca antes había visto esa cara en mi nana. Ella para mi, siempre tenia, "un abrazo, un beso, un cariño, una palabra dulce, amor". Ahora solo me estaba fulminando con la mirada.

_ ¡Nana, por dios. Tranquilízate!... -le dije molesta, luego de estabilizar ambos pies en el suelo-.

_ ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?... pero si tenia pronosticado vivir veinte año, después de lo que me hicieron anoche, solo me queda, lo que queda de este año!... -yo me llevé la mano a la boca, traté de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba por salir de mis labios, pero la cara de nana era tan graciosa, Edward se paró al lado mío, y lo supe porque los ojos de odio de nana se movieron de mi, hacia él-. No te rías Isabella… no es para nada gracioso… no te imaginas lo preocupada que estaba anoche…

_ Si, lo imagino… -dijo Edward en un susurro-. Isabella olvidó su celular en el auto, esta mañana encontré las 102 llamadas perdidas que le hiciste…

Yo abrí los ojos como platos, mientras me giraba a mirar a Edward, una carcajada brotó de mis labios, y Edward también se contuvo para no reír, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos de manera cómplices-.

_ ¿102 llamadas perdidas?... –dije sin creer lo que escuchaba-.

_ Siii. 102 ó 103… más o menos… -dijo Edward aguantándose la risa-.

_ Me alegra que disfruten el hecho de que casi me matan de un infarto… es increíble lo irresponsables que son los dos… pero no saben lo que les espera a continuación…

_ Dios, nana, no exageres… -dije entre dientes con diversión-.

_ Isabella, no te imaginas todo lo que tuve que inventarle a tu madre para justificarle el hecho de no poder ponerte al teléfono…

La sonrisa se fue de mis labios.

_ ¿Llamaron?... –dije sin creerle-.

_ Miles de veces…

_ ¿Y eso como para que?... -no crearía jamás, que llamarían para saber de mí-.

_ La señora Reneé dijo, el sentir un "mal presentimiento"… estaba muy preocupada por ti… quería cerciorarse de que estuvieras bien…

Me sonreí con incredulidad. Y hablé con sarcasmo.

_ Seguro presintió que casi moría de una hipotermia…

_ ¿Qué?... -dijo nana llevándose la mano al pecho-.

_ Tranquila, nana… Edward me cuidó perfectamente bien… -dije mientras miraba a Edward y este bastante serio me miraba-. Ha sido el mejor custodia que papá ha designado para cuidarme… -dije sin aparatar la mirada de Edward-.

_ Isabella… tenemos que hablar… -dijo nana, y su tono serio y osco me llamó la atención, la miré con duda, ella seguía molesta-.

_ Vayamos al despacho de papá… -dije de repente-.

_ Vayamos entonces…

Nana inició el camino hacia el ascensor y Edward y yo, luego de mirarnos con duda le seguimos los pasos. Estaba tan feliz, que hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la forma graciosa en la que caminaba nana, parecía un pingüinito. Cuando entramos al ascensor, nana se pegó de la pared, y se cruzó de brazos, se veía tan cómica, por lo que yo la miraba de reojo, mientras pensaba que jamás la había visto tan molesta y por más que quería no molestarla mas no podía, el hecho de que Edward me viera y casi soltara la carcajada no me ayudaba mucho. Salimos de ascensor y ella Empezó a conducirnos al despacho que tenia mi padre en el primer piso, la cara de nana no presagiaba nada bueno, ya me estaba imaginando el regañón que me esperaba en ese despacho, pero por Edward enfrentaría a quien fuera, así fuera al mismísimo demonio y nana en estos momento no estaba muy lejos de serlo, con la mirada que me había estado dando en el ascensor, ya estuviera mas que frita... Llegamos a la puerta de uno de los despachos de mi padre, cuando nana abría la puerta, Edward se acercó a mi oído para susúrrame.

_ En un momento te busco y hablamos…

Edward iba a empezar a caminar al sentido contrario cuando nana volteo a verlo con cara de horror.

_ ¿Y a dónde cree usted que va jovencito?...

Edward frenó de golpe, y solo movió su vista hacia mi, mientras tragaba en seco, definitivamente nana estaba muy molesta y esa actitud ya no me estaba gustando ni un poco...

_ No nana, esta charla es entre tu y yo, Edward no tiene nada que ver acá, déjalo que se retire…  
>_ Por supuesto que si tiene que ver Isabella, es con él con quien te fuiste, con quien estuviste toooda la noche y yo soy la responsable de que tu estés bien, responsable de no haberte dejado salir de esta casa, así que no me digas, que él no tiene nada que ver, porque estas muy equivocada…<p>

La actitud de nana se parecía mas a la de mi madre y no a la de la persona que yo tanto quería. Mis ojos se aguaron, no podía perderla a ella también. No toleraría que ella se volviera en mi contra.

_ Por favor nana, ya no soy una niña, se cuidarme sola, no hagas la cosas mas grandes de lo que son…

Al parecer, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en mi y dulcificó su voz.  
>_ Vamos a dentro Bella, no quiero que vayan a escuchar lo que tenemos que hablar, por favor…<p>

Abrió la puesta para que pasáramos.

_ Bella, es una locura lo que están haciendo, solo imagina que tu padre se llegue a enterarse que te fuiste de viaje hasta Maryland y que encima de todo no llegaste a dormir a la casa... A Edward y a mi nos desaparecerá y a ti, a ti te castigará de por vida, sin hablar de Reneé... Esto no es un juego hija, no quie...

_ Nana… tal vez te estas tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden… -dije bastante seria-. Las cosas no son como la piensas, no quiero que te metas en esto…

Las cosas que ocurrieron a continuación, me frisaron en el mismo lugar en el que estaba. Los ojos de nana se cristalizaron y cuando pestañó, dos lágrimas inmensas corrieron por sus mejillas, aquello me dolió en el corazón.

_ Señora Cope… -dijo Edward y aunque no lo miré por su tono de voz, lo sentí preocupado-. No se ponga así… lo que Bella trata de decirle, es que no regresamos a la casa, no porque no quisimos hacerlo, fueron por los imprevisto, el auto se nos averío en medio de la carretera y bajo una grañidísima tormenta, para completar los celulares se quedaron en el auto, cuando nos vimos obligados a abandonarlo, para hospedarnos en un hotel de paso…

Nana miró fijamente a Edward, su mirada ahora fue extraña, era una mirada de suspicacia, y a la vez interrogante, en cambio noté que Edward evadió su mirada, para mirar al lado, mirando nada en realidad.

_ Nana… -dije yo-. ¿No consideras que estas exagerando?... –dije con una sonrisa, mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba-. Perdóname, no quería hablarte de esa manera…

_ Me tienen muerta de la mortificación… -dijo mientras correspondía mi abrazo-. Odio todo esto… por la juventud que llevan ambos no se dan cuenta que se están metiendo en la boca del lobo… -yo me tensé, ya sabia por donde venia la cosa, y temía que Edward la escuchara, ya bastaba con sus dudas, para que ahora escuchara las de nana-. Y ¿Cómo no alegrarme de verte a sí, ni niña?... –me tomó de los hombros para separarme de ella y mirarme a los ojos, yo la miraba con duda-. Si estas tan diferente… tus ojitos han vuelto a brillar de la misma manera que lo hacían cuando eras una bebe, cuando eras feliz… se que la llegada de este chico a tu vida te ha hecho tanto bien, que me satisface increíblemente… pero temo lo que pueda pasar cuando tus padres se den cuenta…

_ No tienen por que saber nada, nana… -dije entre dientes, olvidando que Edward estaba justo detrás de nosotras-.

_ Es tan fácil de verlo en tus ojos, pequeña… -yo me sonreí-.

_ Nana… solo te pido contar con tu apoyo… lo demás no me importa…

_ Bella… -dijo Edward entre dientes y yo lo ignoré, mi mirada estaba fija en los ojos de nana, solo quería saber si podía contra con su apoyo-.

_ No diré nada… -dijo él-. Ni nadie de la servidumbre, si no se las verán conmigo, solo quiero que entiendan que no puedo apoyarles en esto… como he dicho, esto no esta bien…

Yo me sonríe. Sabia que terminaría contando con ella para lo que sea.

_ Además, deben de saber que no pueden desaparecer y dejarme con el Jesús en la boca y suponer que no voy a darles al menos un par de azotes cuando regresen...

Con Edward solo volteamos a vernos, no se atrevería a azotarnos ¿o si?  
>_ Gracias nana, sabes que te adoro verdad?.<p>

_ Por supuesto que me adoras, no quiero ni pensar lo que me dirá tu padre cuando se entere de lo que se traen entre manos ustedes dos y encima que yo lo se todo, va a terminar por echarme de esta casa, si no es que antes me da un infarto por todos los enojos que me ocasionas, Isabella.

.

.

.

Luego que salimos del despacho, fuimos a la cocina, y nana hizo que nos cocinaran algo rápido a Edward y a mí. Mientras le contamos todo lo que habíamos pasado la noche anterior, claro, que obviamos la parte del calentamiento corporal. Noté que la única que hablaba era yo. Edward estaba callado y algo pensativo. Y comió muy poco. Luego con una excusa algo estúpida abandonó la cocina. Yo lo dejé pasar y me fui a mi habitación, me bañé, me puse ropa cómoda y me acosté un rato. Todavía era hora de la mañana. Pero quería descansar, me sentía agotada.

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Luego de terminar de dar una vuelta en las instalaciones de seguridad de la casa blanca, lo cual me llevó mucho tiempo, me retiré a mi habitación. Me di un buen baño y bajé a cenar. Estuve bastante tiempo en la cocina, aguantando las sonrisas y miradas de las chicas allí. La mirada que más me inquietaba era la de la señora Cope, la cual en ocasiones me miraba de reojo y cuando se percataba que la descubría, me regalaba una mirada de incredulidad y escrutinio, era como si quisiera ver en mis ojos, la verdad de lo que había pasado entre Bella y yo la noche anterior, tal vez eran paranoias mías y la vieja solo quería matarme. Miré mi plato, mientras me pasó por la cabeza de que luego de que Bella me prometiera que no saldría de la casa blanca sin antes buscarme estaba mas tranquilo, ya no era necesario custodiarla en su habitación. Era un alivio, para mí y un gran avance, me llevé un cubierto con alimento a la boca, mientras me sonreía solo, me hacia tan bien saber lo mucho que había cambiado, Bella. Mi dedo movía el cubierto sobre el plato, revoleando la comida, mientras recordaba a la Bella triste, desesperada y arrogante y la comparaba con la bella que me regalaba esa sonrisa, esa mirada… su cuerpo… cerré los ojos y volví a ver y a apreciar lo hermosa que se veía toda desnuda, lo afortunado que fui al tenerla entre mis brazos, y el poder tocarla con mis manos. Isabella era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Tomé aire suficiente por la boca, mientras debajo de la mesa apretaba un poco fuerte mis piernas, diosss, estaba jodido… esto era frustrante, es que aun no me creía el hecho de haber sido capaz de dejar anoche las cosas como quedaron, cuando no aguantaba las ganas de entrarme fuertemente en ella. Con frustración dejé caer el cubierto sobre el plato y llevé mi mano debajo de la mesa, para acomodarme mi ya abultado miembro. Mi estomago se había cerrado, el hambre se había esfumado y ahora solo tenia grabada en mi mente el cuerpo, hermoso y desnudo de Isabella Swan, diablos la deseaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto, que seguro que no podía seguir soportar este estado en el que estaba por ella.

_ ¿Te sientes bien, Edward?... -dijo Jessica y yo la miré de golpe, ella me miraba con duda-.

_ Estoy bien gracias…

Dije sin más y me puse de pies abandonando de golpe la cocina y mi cena a medio empezar. Caminé por las escaleras. Más bien las subí corriendo. Necesitaba verla, tocarla… llegué hasta su habitación y noté que su pasillo estaba solito. En ese momento fue que me percaté lo sola que estaba esta niña, hasta su habitación se encontraba en un piso solo. Llegué a su puerta y me encontré que me sentía algo ansioso. Dios, qué rayos me pasaba con esta niña. Sin llamar a la puerta giré levemente el pomo y entré a su habitación. Me quedé parado allí mismo, al verla durmiendo profundamente en vuelta en sus sabanas de cedas, lentamente caminé hacia ella y la observé fijamente. Ella era tan hermosa… (Ver foto en el Blogs) El pelo cubría un poco su rostro. Y me quedé allí por un largo rato disfrutando por el solo hecho de verla dormir. Isabella Swan, ha llegado a donde ninguna chica a llegado antes. Era súper increíble.

.

.

.

El solo hecho de verla dormir, me tranquilizó un poco. Sabia que estaba enfermo y que la cura era esa princesa que estaba envuelta durmiendo profundamente entre aquellas sabanas. Me había hasta sentado a un lado de su cama para verla dormir, cuando supe que era momento de marcharme lo hice. Salí de su habitación, eran las ocho de la noche por lo que me retiré a mi habitación. De camino sentí que mi celular sonó, vi la pantalla y tomé la llamada.

_ Ey, Em… ¿Cómo te va en Londres?...

_ Hola, Ed… todo aquí ha salido muy bien… y por allá, como están las cosas…

_ Tranquilas… -dije sonriendo-.

_ Permíteme dudarlo… ¿Bella no te ha dado dolor de cabezas?...

_ Pues no… ahora mismo duerme tranquilamente en su habitación…

Emmet hizo silencio por unos largos segundos.

_ Bueno… es gratificante saber que la tienes controlada… pero ¿Qué hacían ayer en Maryland?…

Yo abrí los ojos como platos, ¿Ya lo sabía?...

_ Espero tu respuesta Edward…

_ Bella llevó a Alice a casa de su abuela que estaba muy enferma… allí perdimos mucho tiempo y cuando regresábamos, nos agarró de camino una tormenta…

_ Mierda, Edward… ¿Sabias que Bella esta castigada?... cuando la primera dama se de cuenta de que salió de la casa blanca la va a castigar de por vida…

Yo entré a mi habitación.

_ Son demasiado fuertes con ella…

_ No es tu problema…

_ Puede llegar a hacerlo… -solté antes de fijarme en las palabras-.

_ ¿Edward?... ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?... ¿acaso te volviste loco?...

_ Emmet la verdad estoy algo cansado…

_ Mierda!, mas te vale que no me cuelgues la llamada… ¡te conozco maldita sea!... -gritó Emmet desde el otro lado, yo me apreté fuertemente el puente de la nariz, mientras lo escuchaba enojado-. ¡Se que no sabes lo que es tener un limite!... ¡pensé que habías entendido lo que hablamos, Edward!... -yo seguía callado, de momento escuché que Emmet dejó de hablar, ahora se escuchó su voz un poco mas calmada-. Edward deja la estupidez, y deja de actuar como un maldito estúpido, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo…

_ Emmet, cálmate ¿quieres?, si me meto es porque Isabella me importa mas de lo que puedes imaginarte…

_ ¿Qué te importa?…

_ Siento que estoy empezando a quererla… -dije porque sabia que podía confiar en mi hermano, la voz de Emmet se escuchó distorsionada del terror-.

_ ¿Me estas hablando de amor?, Edward… es una niñaaaa… ¿sabias que podrías ir a prisión por quererla mas de la cuenta?... puedes ir a prisión por lo que estas diciendo…

_ Emmet, cuando te calmes hablamos, ok?... así no puedo hablar contigo…

_ Por un demonio, Edward, no te atrevas a colgarme el teléfono… -dijo de manera amenazadora-.

Y mi rabia explotó.

_ ¡¿Sabes que, Emmet?... ¡se me importa muy poco, lo que pienses tú, lo que piense nadie!... ¡estoy demasiado crecidito, para saber que me conviene y que no!... así que déjame en paz, ya llevo suficiente con el problema que me cargo… -dije al recordar mi constante erección, es que estaba tan mal ¡que salió a relucir en medio de la cocina!-.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerré mi celular y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha.

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Me senté en la cama de golpe. Sintiendo un maldito calentón en mi entrepierna… ¿era esto posible?... dios me llevé ambas manos a los cabellos y cerré los ojos para apartar aquellas imágenes que rondaban en mi maldita cabeza. Dios, estaba soñando con ellas y ahora, estaba despierta y lo seguía sintiendo, sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, su boca desplazándose a mi entrepierna, apreté fuertemente mis piernas y al hacerlo un jadeo salió de mis labios. Me dejé caer de espaldas en la cama y con mi frazada me cubrí el cuerpo entero. ¿Estos sueños húmedos… me iban a estar sucediendo tan a menudo?... de ser así, iba a estar súper muerta… me dije y gruñí al sentirme condenadamente frustrada, era increíble el cosquilleo que estaba sintiendo en este momento en mi sexo. Era como si necesitara su toque, como si mi cuerpo ansiara tener un orgasmo de manera urgente. ¿Es que acaso esto le ocurría a las personas?... ¿o era una simple enfermedad que me pasaba a mí?... dios lo quería conmigo, pero de manera urgente. Rápidamente me quité la sabana del cuerpo y salí de la cama. Miré a la mesita de noche y tomé mi celular, buscando su número y este sonó varias veces y él no me contestó. Pueden decir que estoy loca, pero sin pensarlo, tomé la parte de encima de mi batita, (Ver foto en el Blogs) y me la tiré encima, amarrándome el lazo en la cintura y sin pensármelo dos veces, salí de mi habitación. Ni siquiera me subí al ascensor, ya que de manera escurridiza, bajé las escaleras, conocía perfectamente el área en donde se encontraban las habitaciones, de los oficiales de la casa blanca. Es que ¡por dios! Parecía una ladrona en mi propia casa, escondiéndome detrás de la pared, caminando en puntillas de los pies. Llegué a la primera habitación que ví y sin pensarlo dos veces, corriendo entré, que dios me ilumine y que sea la de Edward… ¿mierda tan desesperada estaba? La respuesta mentalmente fue un "siiiii". Entré y cerré y cuando me voltee para la cama y vi a Edward quien aparentemente había estado acostado en su cama, viendo la tv, y que ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama, sin camisa, con solo unos boxers de pantaloncitos cortos, mirándome con una cara de sorpresa inigualable, yo dejé salir una sonrisa, algo estupida, pero de alivio, al verlo a él.

_ Hola… -dije en un susurro mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ahora me sentía algo mensa, por la grandiosa, véase el sarcasmo, idea de meterme en su habitación, prácticamente desnuda-.

La verdad es que noté que la mirada de Edward dejó de ser de sorpresa, luego pasó a ser de duda, pero solo por unos segundos, para terminar en enfado.

_ ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo, Isabella?...

Me alcé de hombros, mientras pensaba que no debía ser sincera con él, porque sonaría como un "_lo siento, Edward, es que acabo de tener un sueño húmedo contigo, y la verdad al despertarme tenia la necesidad irreparable de que se hiciera realidad, y por eso estoy acá… ¿podrías hacerme el favor?_" trágame tierra y no me dejes salir ¡jamás!...

Edward se paró de la cama, dejando a un lado de ella, el control del plasma y al verlo, sin camisa, descalzo, el pelo húmedo y en solo esos pantaloncitos, sentía que me estaba calentando mas de la cuenta, ¿Por qué era tan malditamente irresistible?.

_ Isabella… -dijo Edward entre dientes y yo lo miré a los ojos-. ¿Por qué te estas poniendo colorada?…

Respiré hondo y traté de sonreírle relajada, "imposible" vi que al Edward estar mirándome fijamente a los ojos, frunció el seño con preocupación, mientras se acercaba a mí.

_ ¿Pasa algo?... -mi cara debía ser un poema, él apresuró los pasos y se acercó a mí-. ¿Te pasa algo?...

Dios siiiiii!... quería gritarle. Es que… tenia que estar enferma, porque en ese momento, sentía la humedad salir de mí, apreté fuertemente los ojos.

_ Bella… -dijo Edward y escuché su tono preocupado, yo tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente por lo que sentí sus manos tocar mis mejillas, su voz la sentía tan cerca de mi rostro, su tono dulce, delicado y la forma en que me susurró, me estaban matando-. ¿Acaso te esta pasando lo mismo que a mí?...

Yo al escuchar eso, lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, para toparme con sus esmeraldas, bastante oscuras tan cercas de mí. Su respiración chocaba en mi cara, su cuerpo estaba tan cerca de mí, pero sin tocarme. Nuestras miradas se engancharon y yo quería confesarle lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

_ Nunca me había pasado… -le susurré, sin aparatar mis ojos de los de él-. Ni siquiera se que es lo que me pasa, si es normal, o no… pero necesito sentirte… -dicho esas palabras, vi que Edward se tensó y cerró sus ojos fuertemente, yo continué-. Quiero que me enseñes, Edward. Quiero que me hagas sentir eso que me hiciste sentir anoche… no logro sacarlo de mi cabeza…

_ Shhhhh…. -dijo Edward abriendo los ojos y mirándome fijamente-. Calla, por favor… no continúes, o vas a lograr que cometa de una vez por toda, una maldita estupidez…

Yo me mordí el labio fuertemente y vi como sus ojos se perdieron en aquello. Edward llevó su dedo pulgar y haciendo presión en el labio inferior, liberó de mis dientes el labio superior-.

_ No logro sacarte de mi mente, nena… pero esto no puede ser, eres una niña…

_ Sabes que no lo soy, Edward… -le rogué-. En menos de cinco días, dejaré de serlo ante la ley… no me niegues esto que deseo tanto…

_ No, no, no… ¡No!... -dijo apartándose de mi furioso, yo me quedé el shock ante su repentino cambio de humor, él estaba de espalda a mí, y lo vi halarse el pelo frustrado-. ¡Isabella, no entiendo que me has hecho, no tengo idea de porque no puedo negarme ante lo que sea que me pidas, mucho menos cuando me miras de esa manera!... -se giró y me fulminó con la mirada-. ¡No es que no lo desee tampoco, pero se que esto no es correcto!... -me miró con dolor-.

_ ¿No es correcto que te desee tanto como lo estoy haciendo en este momento?... -dije dejándolo sin palabras, mirándolo con preocupación, él lentamente volvió a acercarse a mí-.

_ ¿Qué es lo que sientes Isabella?... –dijo colocándose frente a frente a mí-.

Yo le miré a los ojos, mientras le hablaba en un susurro.

_ Pues… acabo de soñar contigo… -tragué en seco, ante la mirada tan penetrante con la que me miraba-. (Ver foto en el Blogs) Soñaba que me besabas, que me acariciabas… que tus labios recorrían mi cuerpo… desperté con la humedad brotando de mi entrepierna… -noté que su respiración se estaba acelerando-. Siento un cosquilleo increíble, justo ahí y no se porque siento que solo tú puedes calmar dicha sensación… ¿Qué es Edward?... ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?... ¿Por qué tanta necesidad en esa parte de mi cuerpo?... ¿es normal?... -saqué todas las preguntas sin respirar y noté como él se mojó los labios y tomó una de mis manos, yo lo miré con duda-.

_ Es normal que te pase, cuando deseas a alguien… mira, toca aquí…

Y solté un jadeo, cuando llevó mi mano a su entrepierna. Estaba tan duro que lo miré a los ojos algo sorprendida. Él me miraba tan serio.

_ Me tienes en constante problema, pequeña… -su voz se escuchaba ronca y para mi sorpresa aunque nos mirábamos a los ojos, seguía con mi mano allí, al tener solo los boxers, su miembro se sentía tan duro, tan grande. Yo di un paso acercándome más a él, mientras que con la mano moví un poco mis dedos sobre su miembro. Sus labios se separaron un poco, y noté que cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

_ Edward… -le susurré con súplica-. Se que anoche debiste quedar mal… déjame ayudarte… ¿si?... quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo… por favor… -era humillante mi necesidad de él-.

_ Bella… -jadeo, se escuchaba tan bien, que yo me sentía mas húmeda-.

Yo moví un poco la mano y le apreté su miembro y el volvió a jadear. Esperaba estar haciéndolo bien. Me puse de puntillas, mientras lleve mis labios a la comisura de los de él, su olor era tan exquisito. Los rocé mientras le susurraba dulcemente.

_ Siento como en este preciso momento, me estoy humedeciendo más, ¿quieres ver como me tienes tu a mi?...

Fui yo quien mientras besaba su mejilla, su barbilla, tomé de manera desesperada una de sus manos y me la metí debajo de la bata, directamente a mi entrepierna, y lo puse a que me tocara sobre los pantys, Edward al sentir mi humedad jadeo de una manera tan varonil, tan fuerte que casi provoca que me corra en ese instante, su respiración se aceleró tan repentinamente y sus labios de manera desesperada buscaron los míos, y lo abarcaron de una manera tan necesitada que me costaba llevarle el ritmo. De momento sentí que mi espalda chocaba con la pared fría y como Edward aprisionaba su cuerpo sobre el mío, mis manos fueron a sus cabellos, y la de él no se conformó con quedarse sobre mis pantys, ya que sin esperarlo, sentí como por una de las orillas del pantys lo corrió y tocó con sus dedos súper largos y calientes mi clítoris de manera directa, menos mal que me estaba besando, porque su boca tragó el jadeo que expulsé, cuando sus dedos me tocaron de esa manera, mi cuerpo se convulsionó a los segundos, estaba tan mojada que sus dedos resbalaban con facilidad. Dios estaba tan caliente que dudaba en aguantar mucho tiempo. Edward aunque me seguía tocando, seguía presionando su cuerpo con el mío. La sensación era indescifrable. Mi cadera comenzó a moverse sobre sus manos, Edward abandonó mis labios, para llevar los de él a mi oído, mis jadeos eran involuntarios, al igual que el movimiento de mi cadera.

_ Estas tan mojada que muero, preciosa… ¿te gusta lo que estas sintiendo?... ¿te gusta lo que te provoco?...

_ Siii… Ed… Ward… dios… me voy a correr…

_ Hazlo… me encanta verte… te ves tan hermosa… hazlo… suéltalo, Isabella… suéltalo para mí…

Y mi cuerpo convulsionó fuertemente, mis labios se abrieron, y mis ojos buscaron los de él, mientras que con mis manos me sostenían en sus hombros, porque mis piernas en ese momento eran gelatinas… los espasmos fueron desapareciendo lentamente y Edward no apartaba su mirada de mis ojos, sacó sus manos de mis pantys, y con sus labios buscó los míos, para darme el mejor beso que me hubiera dado. Su lengua suavemente pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, yo se lo concedí y de manera sincronizadas nos besamos, aproveché para irme recuperando del orgasmo que me había provocado Edward. Porque la verdad que no iba a comportarme como la noche anterior. Fuerzas tenia que sacar para devolverle aunque sea un poquito de lo que él me daba a mí.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Dios, sentía que el beso la estaba calentando nuevamente. Ya que de ser suave, explorador y tranquilo. Al transcurrir los minutos se estaba convirtiendo en un poco mas acelerado, exótico y sexual. Ya que sentí como su lengua de manera necesitada buscaba la mía, Isabella se estaba convirtiendo en mi debilidad, y eso no me agradaba del todo, porque la verdad, estaba conciente de que estaba pisando terreno peligroso. Nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas, separé mis labios de los de ella, para permitirnos tomar aire, mientras, llevé mis manos a su cadera, y la acerque un poco más a la mía. (Ver foto en el Blogs)

Volví a buscar sus suaves y adictivos labios, para juntarlos con los míos. Aquella batita de seda que llevaba puesta, que me había sacado el aliento al verla, me permitía sentir el calor que desprendía su piel debajo de ella, era tan suave y delicada, sabia que estaba tentando al demonio, pero por más que traté de que mis manos quedaran fijas en sus caderas, las malditas tomaron vida propia. Recorría sus caderas, su cintura y su espalda, por encima de la suave tela de seda. Podía tocar sus piernas directamente y eso me estaba volviendo loco. Sus labios seguían besando los míos demandantemente. Su saliva era tan exquisita, al igual que su aroma y su sabor. De momento sentí, que sus manos, las cuales estaban sobre mi pecho, lentamente fueron haciendo una presión, lo cual me obligaba a caminar de espalda, cuando sentí que mis pantorrillas chocaron con la cama, entendí cual era su propósito. A este punto, no estaba pensando con la cabeza de arriba. Ella separó sus labios de los míos, solo para propinarme un leve empujoncito, que provocó que cayera sentado en la cama, nuestros ojos se engancharon, y madre santa. Estaba muerto. Bella estaba tan condenadamente sexy, que seguro que mi miembro creció un poco mas por solo verla. Su pelo despeinado, sus mejillas levemente coloradas, sus labios, rojos y demasiados apetitosos, ella sin dejar de mirarme se quitó el lazo de la cintura quitándose la batita que cubría una lencería que le quedaba malditamente bien, mi respiración era un caos, mis ojos miraban fijamente su cuerpo, ella subió una rodilla sobre la cama, y poniendo las puños cerrados sobre mi pecho, lentamente me fue empujando hasta recostar mi espalda sobre la cama, ella buscó nuevamente mis labios, al mismo tiempo que se fue inclinando sobre mí, colocándose a horcajadas sobre mi miembro, jadeé en su boca cuando sentí que ella comenzó a frotar su sexo con mi miembro, estaba tan duro que me dolía, ella suavemente se movía de arriba abajo, mi respiración era para nada regular, mi corazón dejó de latir cuando sentí sus manos irse a la goma de mi boxers, y a este punto, yo solo veía la necesidad imperiosa de descargarme, por eso no la detuve. Yo también necesitaba de ella. Ella dejó de besarme y separó su cuerpo para mirarme a los ojos, estaba nerviosa, lo noté, cuando la ví bajar la mirada a mi miembro, mientras veía como sus manitos temblorosas, lentamente fueron bajando mis calzoncillos. Al liberar mi miembro, la noté votar el aire que estaba contenido en su pecho. Pagaría por saber que estaba pensando, mientras miraba mi miembro tan erecto tan cerca de su mano. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas. Ella luego de unos segundos, continuó bajándolos hasta mis rodillas, yo continuaba debajo de ella, por lo que ella terminó de deshacerse de mis boxers, me miró a los ojos, mientras volvía a acomodarse a ahorcajadas sobre mí, haciendo que mi miembro sintiera la humedad que cargaba su ropa interior, a este punto, ya no tenia cordura alguna. Yo cerré los ojos suavemente para dejarme disfrutar de todo lo que me provocaba aquel contacto inigualable, una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, provocando la necesidad de solo mover su panty de lado y entrarme en ella de una maldita estocada. Un jadeo salió de mis labios, ella volvió a besarme, pero sus labios no de detuvieron mucho tiempo en los míos, porque ahora estaban recorriendo, mi barbilla, mi cuello, y siguió bajando a mi pecho, dios!, cuando sentí su lengua en mi tetilla, aferré mi puño a lo primero que encontré, para no ser capaz de correrme allí mismo. Mierda, no podía creer que esta niña inexperta, era capaz de despertar dichas sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Sus labios siguieron bajando, mojando mi estomago, mi ombligo, y cuando besó el triangulo de mis caderas, mi cuerpo se tensó fuertemente, cerré los ojos fuertemente, y fue cuando sentí como unas manos aparentemente inexpertas sostuvieron mi miembro, abarcándolo lo mas que podía, justo en su eje, ambos nos miramos a los ojos mientras ella lentamente bajó la piel de mi miembro y lo volvió a subir con el mismo ritmo. Nos mirábamos a los ojos, aunque los míos se cerraban por ocasiones, por el placer que me estaban provocando sus manos, el jadeo que salio de mis labios fue fuerte, pero no tan fuerte que el gruñido que solté, cuando sentí la humedad de sus labios abarcar completamente mi miembro.

_ Mieerda, Bella… sigue…

Sabia que no iba aguantar mucho, ella movía sus labios de arriba abajo, lo estaba haciendo tan lento, que me iba a matar, por lo que yo sin dejar de mirarla, llevé una de mis manos a su cabello, y apresuré el movimiento, estaba desesperado por correrme, mis ojos se mantenían abiertos con mucho esfuerzo, el calor, el deseo y el ver a bella abarcando con su boca mi miembro, mientras su mano, la cual estaba en el eje, y se movía también, me estaba enloqueciendo, era increíble, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse en su boca, jadeaba mientras embestía en su boca, gruñía fuertemente, mientras sentía que el semen se estaba acumulando en la punta, mis movimientos se aceleraron, y mi mano se volvió un puño en el pelo de su nuca, y cuando la vi sacarse mi miembro solo para pasar su rosada, mojada y delicada lengua en mi glande, fue suficiente, para apretar los ojos, tensarme y parar los movimientos de mi cadera, para dejarme golpear con el orgasmo mas satisfactorio de mi vida.

_ Bella… be…lla… be…lla… -dije entrecortadamente, mientras sabía que mi mano se aferraba fuertemente a los cabellos de su nuca, pero con ello evité mantener la boca de bella apartada de mi miembro, mientras expulsaba en grandes retorcidas la cantidad del semen que contenía en mi sistema. Ella miraba como el semen salía de mi glande y caía en mis piernas, yo con mi otra mano sostuve mi miembro, terminándome de sacar el semen que quedaba.

_ Isabella… -dije y mi voz aun estaba ronca, cuando vi que llevó su mano lentamente a mi pierna, precisamente en donde estaba una mancha de mi semen, me desubique al imaginar su intención, con mi mano, paré la de ella de manera busca, eso no lo soportaría.

_ No lo hagas, por favor… de hacerlo, juro que no sería capaz de detenerme…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?<em>**

**_¿Les gustó?_**

**_Recuerden que les estaré enviando su adelanto a principio de semana, a quienes me dejen sus comentarios y tengan cuenta para devolverles._**


	21. Contigo

_**HOLAAA, AQUI LES TRAIGO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEL AÑO Y CON ELLO ESPERANDO QUE LES SEA DE SU AGRADO. ESPERO RECIBIR SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE ME HAGAN SABER QUE TAL LES PARECIO... ESCRIBO CON PURO AMOR...**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES PARA: LUCYLUCY, AMIGA SABES QUE ME VERIA PERDIDA SIN TI. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y QUE AYUDE A QUE TE MEJORES. LAMENTO QUE ESTES ENFERMITA, UPS (ENFERMERO). QUIERO QUE TE SANES PRONTO. BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES PARA MIS QUERIDAS ANONIMAS, LES AGRADEZCO QUE SIEMPRE ESTEN AHI, SUS COMENTARIOS SON IMPORTANTISIMOS PARA MI. fiammailoveedwardcullen GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ABANDONARIA LA HISTORIA JAMAS. FANNY: GRACIAS POR TU LINDO COMENTARIO Y PERDONA POR LO DEL CALOR, DEJAME SABER QUE TE PARECE ESTE CAPI. LAUCAMI: GRACIAS POR TU HERMOSO COMENTARIO, ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA SIGA SIENDO DE TU AGRADO. INAURITO: GRACIAS, MUY LINDO COMENTARIO, YO TAMBIEN MUERO POR ESTA PAREJA, ESPERO QUE TE AGRADE EL CAPI. ADRIENE CULLEN: HERMOSO TU MENSAJE Y AQUI TE TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPI TAMBIEN UN POCO CALIENTE, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS MIS CHICAS CON CUENTAS, SIEMPRE LES AGRADEZCO DE MANERA PERSONALIZADA. PERO SABEN QUE SUS COMENTARIOS SON TAN IMPORTANTE PARA MI, BESOS Y ABRAZOS. Y LES TENGO UNA BUENA NOTICIA, A PRINCIPIO DE SEMANA LES ESTARE DANDO UN REGALITO, NO SE OLVIDEN REVISAR EN EL BLOGS Y EN FF...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO XX.<strong>_

_**CONTIGO…**_

_**Bella Pov.**_

La suavidad debajo de mí era sublime. Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, para toparme con el techado mi habitación. (Ver Foto En El Blogs) Me senté en la cama y miré detenidamente mi habitación. Fruncí el seño con duda. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?. Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado en la habitación de Edward, el… haberme quedado dormida en sus brazos… y al recordarlo una sonrisa se dibujó instantáneamente en mis labios. Me dejé caer entre las almohadas. (Ver Foto En El Blogs) Y me cubrí con las sabanas. Dios, es que la felicidad que sentía no me cabía en mi pecho. Cerré los ojos, para recordar. Suspiré al ver como mi imaginación construía tan vividamente, su mirada, sus labios, sus manos, su toque, su… sabor… retuve inconcientemente la respiración cuando recordé la sensación que sentía, al tener su pene en mi boca, lo suave que era, lo delicado que fue conmigo. Me mojé los labios, dejando el labio inferior agarrado fuertemente con mis dientes. La noche anterior, había sido inolvidable… si a la noche anterior y a lo vivido en el hotel de paso, se le llamaba "preliminares", ¿Qué sería hacer el amor con Edward?... solté mis labios con un suspiro.

_ Dejas salir otro suspiro de esa manera y pensaré que estas pensando en cosas impropias… -dí un respingo en la cama, mirando de golpe a mi nana, quien parada al pie de la cama, me miraba con una cara de pocos amigos y cruzada de brazos, ella continuó hablando con advertencia-. Y me veré obligará a pegarle, señorita…

Yo me eché a reír.

_ Jajajajajaja… -nana al verme reír con ganas, no pudo evitar dejar la postura de señora regañona y me sonrió con cariño, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, a la altura de mi cintura, ahora su mirada era especulativa-.

_ ¿En que estabas pensando, corazón?...

_ Pues… -dije mientras me sentaba y cruzaba los pies en forma como si fuera a meditar y la miré-. En que nunca imaginé que volvería a sentirme feliz, aliviada… completa…

Nana me sonrió con ternura, me miraba directamente a los ojos.

_ ¿Edward te hace sentir todo eso… te hace brillar esos ojitos de esa manera?...

Yo solo atiné a confirmárselo con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

_ Si… lo quiero, nani… me siento tan feliz con él… Edward es lo mejor que me ha venido a pasar en mi vida… es como si ya nada me importara, sol él, nani…

Nana me tomó de la mano y me la apretó, transmitiéndome su apoyo y eso hizo que me quitara las sabanas y me aventara para abrazarla fuertemente. Dios, me sentía tan feliz.

_ Estoy feliz de que te sientas así, chiquita… solo espero que todo salga bien… y las cosas no se compliquen… ahora a levantarse, que mandaré a Jessica con tu desayuno, y a que te prepare la tina, la señora Carmen viene hoy temprano…

Puse cara de fastidio mientras me separaba de nana. Ella me recriminó con la mirada.

_ Y no me mires así, hoy no te libras de tus clases…

_**Edward Pov.**_

(Ver Foto En El Blogs)Vestido sencillo. Eran las once de la mañana cuando terminé de dar el recorrido por las instalaciones de la casa blanca. Entré junto con otro oficial, en la habitación en donde se llevaba el control de todas las cámaras de la Casa Blanca. En donde veíamos a través de las diversas pantallas, la toma que hacían las cámaras que habían en el interior de la casa blanca. El hecho de saber que Bella estaba en ese estudio con su institutriz, me provocaba una ansiedad increíble por verla. Por lo que entré a esa habitación con la finalidad de sentarme y observar detenidamente la pantalla en donde la cámara, de dicho estudio, firmaba. Dentro de esta habitación habían varios oficiales, los cuales hablaban chabacanamente, era increíble, como entre ellos, no eran esos tipos todo estirados y derechitos, al pendiente de obedecer, aquí eran simplemente tipos comunes y corrientes, hasta divertidos. Yo me senté y busqué entre todas las pantallas, hasta que encontré la del bendito estudio. Y allí estaba ella… una sonrisa suave se dibujó en mis labios. Ella estaba sentada detrás del gran escritorio de su padre, con su ceño levemente fruncido mirando detenidamente un librillo que estaba en el escritorio, frente a ella. Estaba tan concentrada.

(Ver Foto En El Blogs) Tenia un lápiz en la mano, como estaba recostada un poco hacia delante, su pelo suave y lizo, el cual estaba recogido en una cola de lado, caía hacia delante, cubriendo parte de su rostro. Apreté fuertemente mi puño, al sentir la necesidad de estar allí y colocárselo detrás de la oreja. Isabella estaba tan hermosa. Lamentaba el verla a través de esa pantalla, tan lejos de mí. Quería poder estar a su lado, para tocarla, acariciarla, besarla… olerla… tomé suficiente aire por la nariz y lo voté por la boca, sentí la mirada de algunos de los oficiales en mí, pero luego volvieron a perder interés sobre mi. La ví, llevar la punta del lápiz a sus labios y aquello me hizo fruncir el seño. Ella dejó de prestar atención a su librillo y se echó para atrás, recostando su espalda, del espaldar de la silla, echando su cabeza para atrás, cerrando los ojos y sacando el lápiz de sus labios, para morderse el labio inferior.

_ No hagas eso… -susurré para mi mismo, sin dejar de mirarla-.

Ella parecía tan absorta en sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y vi como la borró de golpe, al mismo tiempo que daba un pequeño respingo en el sillón. Ella miró para un lado y fue cuando noté la presencia de otra persona en la habitación. Era una señora, mayor, quien la miraba enfadada y cruzada de brazos. Bella puso cara de preocupación, mientras la miraba fijamente. Lamentablemente no podía escuchar lo que hablaban. Mierda! Estaba enfermo, lo se. Vi en sus ojitos una nota de enfado, ella miró de manera fulminante a la señora y luego volvió a tomar el lápiz, volviendo a tomar la postura de concentración en el librillo. La señora la miró por unos segundos más y luego volvió a darse la espalda para sentarse en un sofá tomando un libro e enfrascándose en alguna lectura. Noté que Bella le miró fijamente, era como si se estuviera percatando de que ésta, estuviera concentrada. Yo sonreí, al ver como ella sin apartar la mirada de la vieja, de manera lenta sacó de su pantalón algo. ¿Qué hace?. Me pregunté. No pude ver que tenia en sus manos, porque ella soltó el lápiz y llevó la otra mano abajo del escritorio junto a la otra, en donde la señora no podía verla, yo apenas podía verla y era porque la cámara estaba en lo alto, pero no lograba ver que estaba haciendo, bajó su cabeza y la vi concentrada en lo que hacia debajo de su escritorio. Fruncí el seño al sentir la necesidad de saber que mierdas era lo que estaba haciendo, cuando sentí que mi celular me timbró, haciéndome saber que acababa de recibir un mensaje. Aparté la mirada de la pantalla, para sacar de mi pantalón mi celular. Busqué el mensaje.

_Isabella Swan: "Quiero verte, no dejo de pensar en ti"_

Al comprender que me acababa de dejar un mensaje, una carcajada salió de mis labios. No porque era gracioso, si no de felicidad.

(Ver Foto En El Blogs)

Ella estaba pensando en mí. Miré a la pantalla y la vi tan concentrada en su cuaderno que no pude dejar de sonreír. Rápidamente tecleé un mensaje. "_concéntrate pequeña, que yo también muero de ansias porque salgas de allí, deseo verte también y… tampoco logro sacarte de mi mente" _le di a enviar y me fijé en ella a través de la pantalla, ella se removió en su silla y puso (supongo que el celular) porque aun no lograba verlo, debajo del escritorio, la vi concentrada, leyendo el mensaje y mi corazón dejó de latir cuando la vi sacar esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Yo me sonreí igual que ella. Dios, parecía un adolescente igual que ella.

Ella no borraba su sonrisa de sus labios y estaba tan concentrada en el celular, que se descuido con la vieja. Bella volvió a dar un respingo en su silla y sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, le dijo algo a la señora, mientras se colocó el celular discretamente en el pantalón y tomaba su lápiz, para concentrarse nuevamente en su cuaderno.

_ Está de buenas esta mañana… -ahora fui yo quien di el respingo, cuando escuché esa voz detrás de mí, era el oficial Marcos, nunca había cruzado palabras con él, yo lo miré a través del hombro, para fijarme que el señor miraba detenidamente la pantalla, que antes miraba yo.

(Ver Foto En El Blogs) Me fijé en el tipo, era un hombre alto, mayor y a simple vista se notaba algo poco sociable-. Me refiero a la niña… -fruncí el seño, al notar que el tipo se había estado fijando en Bella-. Suele poner de cabezas a esa pobre mujer…

No dije nada, solo volví nuevamente mi vista a la pantalla, Bella parecía concentrada en su cuaderno, el señor, quien seguía parado detrás de mí, continuó con su monólogo.

_ Al parecer… fue buena idea, el que Emmet te designara como custodio de la chiquilla, ella parece menos rebelde… -yo fruncí mis labios, él no me veía porque estaba a mi espalda-. Sabía que no era tan desagradable como todos los Oficiales la pintaban… nadie quería hacerse cargo de su seguridad… solo yo me ofrecí al puesto… -hizo silencio y yo a la vez que fruncía el ceño, giré mi rostro por encima del hombro para mirarle, noté algo extraño en la mirada del tipo, tal vez rabia, tal vez descontento, no se que, pero que cosa, que él no me miraba a mí, seguía mirando fijamente la pantalla, en donde imaginaba que miraba a Bella-.

_ Estaba casi seguro que me designarían a mí… pero tu apareciste de la nada… -me miró de golpe y al toparse con mi mirada, ví que su mirada se suavizó y hasta esbozó una sonrisa agradable, mi ceño seguía fruncido, él me dio una palmadita en el hombro, para relajar el ambiente-. Pero gracias a dios que Emmet te eligió a tí, has hecho _muy bien_ tu trabajo… eres demasiado joven… pero eres demasiado bueno en lo que haces, muchacho… te felicito…

_ Gracias… -dije entre dientes, mientras me ponía de pies-.

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

La vieja bruja de Carmen me dejó salir del maldito estudio como a las dos de la tarde. Estaba súper molesta con ella. Ni siquiera, me despedí de la vieja, aunque debía reconocer que casi nunca lo hacía, casi troté hacia el ascensor, debía ir a mi habitación rápidamente, a ducharme y cambiarme, ni muerta lo dejaría verme en esta facha.

(Ver Foto En El Blogs) Moría de ansiedad por ver a Edward. Casi no logro conseguir concentrarme en las clases. Es que no lo veía desde anoche. Una vez en el ascensor me recosté de la pared y busqué nuevamente mi celular.

Edward Cullen: "_concéntrate pequeña, que yo también muero de ansias porque salgas de allí, deseo verte también y… tampoco logro sacarte de mi mente"_

Sonreí como tonta. Sus palabras no dejaban de afectarme. Lo había leído más de 20 veces, y la sensación que provocaban aquellas palabras dentro de mí, eran difíciles de explicar y procesar. Solté su nombre en un suspiro. Dios, estaba tan enamorada de él que hasta me sorprendía de mis propios sentimientos. Las puertas se abrieron, y salí rápidamente del ascensor. Frené mi caminar de golpe al fijar mi vista a los lejos y ver a Edward parado en la puerta de la habitación, recostado de ella y de brazos cruzados, noté que ambos nos vimos al mismo tiempo. Un cosquilleo extraño se instaló en mi cuerpo, y noté que él votó la posición relajada que tenía, soltando sus brazos, y separando su espalda de la puerta tan lentamente. Estaba tan hermoso, vestido de negro, casual y a la vez algo formal. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí.

(Ver Foto En El Blogs) Noté que me miró de abajo arriba y una sonrisa hermosa, ladeada y algo pícara salió de sus labios, yo supuse que me coloré, porque sentí el calentón que eso provocaba en mi cuerpo entero. Lentamente inicié mi paso hacia él. Me maldije, por el hecho de haberme puesto lo primero que encontré esta mañana.

_ Hola… -lo saludé en un susurro cuando me vi frente a él, él seguía mirándome de igual manera, con esa maldita sonrisa, que lo único que me provocaba, era quitársela con un maldito beso-.

_ ¿Llegaste a concentrarte?... -dijo mirándome con un brillo especial en los ojos, con esa mirada que me mataba, ¿era posible que una persona te gustara tanto? "si, si lo es"-.

_Supongo que sí… -dije y noté que él se echó a reír, yo me estaba sintiendo algo incómoda, a mí me afectaba el solo hecho de verlo y en cambio él, se notaba tan tranquilo, tan feliz, tan hermoso, lo ví mirar detrás de mí, pero a la altura del techo, su expresión fue extraña, en segundos la cambió de temor a frustración, yo estaba tan absorta en sus expresiones, que no me llamó la atención el ver que era lo que miraba, de repente su mirada volvió a mí, pero aunque me miraba con el mismo brillo, su sonrisa había desaparecido-.

_ Anda, nena… -dijo mientras se apartaba de la puerta-. Cámbiate y salgamos de aquí…

Siempre su tono mandón, pero en esta ocasión no me importó. Solo moví la cabeza positivamente, mientras pasaba por su lado, para abrir la puerta, cuando giré el pomo, escuché que me llamó, y me giré para verlo.

_ No te tardes, por favor… -me suplicó y aquello fue suficiente para que en mis labios, se dibujara una sonrisa, él también me sonrió, y yo entré a la habitación rápidamente-.

.

.

.

Un baño de unos cortos minutos, corrí por mi habitación como una desquiciada buscando que ponerme, en este momento extrañé a mi amiga Alice. No sabia si vestirme al estilo "Yo" o al estilo "Hija del Presidente". Y la verdad me decidí por lo primero.

(Ver Foto En El Blogs) Luego de recibir el mensaje de Edward, de que estaría esperándome en el garaje, tomé uno de mis bolsos rojos, mis gafas, mi celular y salí casi corriendo de la habitación. Me metí en el ascensor y agradecí al cielo, cuando vi que sus puertas se abrieron en el sótano. Nunca me había percatado de que estos ascensores fueran tan lentos. Salí y ví a Edward junto a su volvo, era bueno que a él no le gustara utilizar los autos de la Casa Blanca, porque dentro de su volvo y con él a mí lado, me sentía una persona común y corriente. Él al ver que mis pasos eran lentos, caminó hacia mí, y para mi sorpresa al llegar me tomó de la mano, para apresurarme a caminar rumbo a su auto. Yo me descoloqué un poco, cuando lo ví abrirme apresuradamente las puertas del copiloto, y sin decirnos nada me subí al auto, él cerró la puerta y casi trotó para llegar a su lado. Encendió el auto y salimos de la casa blanca.

Ambos íbamos callados. Apenas llevábamos un minuto lejos de la Casa Blanca, cuando ví que Edward dio un fuerte viraje, estacionando el auto en una orilla de la carretera. Yo con el corazón en la boca, le miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ví que este de manera apresurada apagó el motor y se quitó el cinturón al mismo tiempo. Todo fue en segundos, lo ví inclinarse hacia mí, él mismo presionó el botoncito rojo, y me quitó el cinturón de seguridad, mientras con su voz ronca me decía "ven aquí, por favor". No solo fue su voz ronca, si no en la forma tan necesitada que lo dijo, lo que provocó que un cosquilleo se instalara en mi bajo vientre. De manera ansiosa, colocó ambas palmas de sus manos en mis mejillas y acercó mi rostro hacia el de él.

(Ver Foto En El Blogs)

Inmediatamente nuestras pieles hicieron contacto, mi cuerpo reaccionó, provocando esa sensación de calor, electricidad y necesidad, que incitaba que mis pantys se humedecieran y mi sexo se contrajera. Edward no me dio chance alguno a procesar aquellas sensaciones, ya que con un hambre voraz, atacó mis labios. Su lengua no pidió permiso, si no que de manera brusca, pero a la vez suave, se introdujo en mi boca, haciendo que un jadeo saliera de mis labios, una de las manos de Edward abandonó mi mejilla, para irse arrastrando, por todo mi costado, provocando que mi piel quemara ante se toque, y se estacionara en mi cadera, sujetándola suave pero de manera consistente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Nuestras lenguas danzaban tan deliciosamente, su lengua era suave, húmeda, deliciosa. Un jadeo salió nuevamente de mis labios al recordar la vez que la sentí en mi sexo. Mierda!, me estaba humedeciendo demasiado, Edward tragó mi jadeo, y sostuvo con un poco mas de firmeza mi cadera, la maldita incomodidad no ayudaba para nada. Edward lentamente apartó sus labios de los míos, pero para bajarlos a mi cuello, yo eché un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más acceso a mi cuello. Su lengua y sus labios, se sentían increíble. Sentí su aliento en mi oído, me besó el lóbulo de mi oreja, mientras me susurraba "_Me vuelves loco_". Otro gemido salió de mis labios, y fui yo quien llevando mis temblorosas manos a su nuca, busqué sus labios y lo besé ansiosamente. Estaba que picaba de caliente. Mi respiración se atoró en el pecho cuando sentí que la mano de Edward soltó mi cadera, para dirigirse al botón de mi pantalón… ¿Qué pretendía?, no lo se. Pero le daba gracias a dios que estuviera haciéndolo. Mientras nos besábamos, él de manera diestra me soltó el pantalón y me bajó el cierre.

_ Ven acá… -dijo y mierda, su voz estaba tan ronca. Edward tenia demasiada experiencia, es que sus movimientos eran tan experimentados y precisos, porque la incomodidad de estar en el auto, se fue al mismísimo coño, cuando sus manos luego de soltar mis pantalones, me tomaron por las caderas y él mismo rápidamente me acomodó a tal punto que me pasó a su asiento, pero él se colocó con la espalda recostada de la puerta de él, y me sentó sobre sus piernas, en la misma posición en la que se encontraba él. Ambos extendimos los pies, sobre el asiento del copiloto. Provocando que mis nalgas quedaran justo enzima de su grandiosa erección, la cual se sentía demasiado dura. Ambos gemimos al contacto. Edward sin preámbulos, introdujo su mano por dentro de mi pantalón, por dentro de mis pantys, haciendo que yo me arquera y me moviera un poco sobre él. Me coloré más de la cuenta al sentir como sus dedos resbalaron ante mi evidente humedad. Edward dejó caer su frente en mi nuca. Su respiración se escuchaba demasiada acelerada. Su dedo mayor se movió lentamente sobre mi clítoris, en un movimiento de sube y baja.

_ Me encanta sentirte tan mojada, nena… -dijo y su voz se escuchaba amortiguada por mis cabellos, él hablaba mientras su dedo no dejaban de moverse, yo con mis ojos cerrados, apretaba fuertemente los dientes en mis labios-. ¿Quién rayos tuvo la grandiosa idea de que te depilaras de esa manera?...

Yo jadee. Su frente hacia presión en mi nuca, mientras agregó su dedo índice, para acompañar al mayor y presionándolo un poco mas, dentro de mis pliegues.

_ Eres suave… sabes deliciosa, Bella… -yo jadee y fue cuando sentí que Edward con su mano libre la llevó a mi estómago y la fue subiendo, por debajo de mi franela, hasta llegar a mis sostenes, los acarició por encima de la tela, y sentí como mis pezones estaban reaccionando ante su tacto, endureciéndose. Menos mal que los vidrios del auto eran oscuros-. Logras ponerme de una manera que…

Calló y yo sentí que no iba a soportarlo, me humedecía más y los dedos de Edward rodaban cada vez mas hacia abajo, llegando hasta mi entrada. Yo volví a moverme sobre él, y lo escuché gruñir.

_ No te muevas, preciosa… no te muevas porque vas a lograr sacármela en los pantalones…

Mierdas, estaba a mil, la voz ronca de Edward me estaba enloqueciendo y que decir de sus dedos, quienes estaban tomando mas velocidad, provocando que me lubricara mas con mis propios jugos.

_ Quiero escucharte, Isabella… quiero escucharte decir mi nombre… -yo jadee al sentir que me tensaba, los dedos de Edward bajaron la velocidad del movimiento, Edward agregó su dedo anular para rodar suavemente sus tres dedos de manera desquiciadamente lento, desde mi clítoris, siguiendo suavemente hasta llegar a mi entraba y como pudo, sus tres dedos entraron en mi cavidad, provocando que mi cuerpo se contrajera-. Eres tan estrecha, preciosa, que de imaginarme dentro de ti siento que voy a morir… muero de pensarlo… -dijo entrando y sacando lentamente sus dedos en mí, me incomodaba un poco, pero la sensación cubría cualquier malestar-.

_ Ed…wa…rd…

_ Dime preciosa…

_ ¡MIERDA!... -jadeé al sentir el primer latigazo del orgasmo, mi cuerpo se tenso por completo-.

_ Relájate… -me pidió, sacando mi mano de mi pecho y rodeando con ella mi cintura, haciendo que mi nalga se presionara mas con su miembro, puta madre, estaba demasiado duro-. Relájate… -decía y era evidente que su mandíbula estaba apretada, llevó su boca a mi oído para susurrarme palabras, que lo que hicieron fue acelerar mi orgasmo-. Voy a sacarte los dedos…

_ Noooo… -le supliqué para que no lo hiciera, sus movimientos seguían, y aunque no los entraba tan profundo, ya me sentía al borde-.

_ De seguir, puedo romper la maldita barrera con mis dedos, Bella… no quiero eso…

_ Ahhhh… -dije tensándome-. Edward… me voy a correr…

_ Quiero sentirte… te deseo, Isabella… quiero saber que se siente el estar dentro de ti… esto me esta volviendo loco… me voy a correr en los pantalones… córrete, córrete, por favor… hazlo ¡Ya!... -me ordenó de manera torturada y mi cuerpo se comenzó a sacudir, haciendo que Edward sacara sus dedos de mi cavidad y comenzara a frotarlos rápidamente en mi clítoris, provocando que mi orgasmo se extendiera mas aun-.

_ Ahhhh, Ed…wa…rd…

Nunca había sentido mi cuerpo tan debilitado como lo estaba sintiendo en este momento, Edward sacó lentamente sus dedos, y como estaba a mi espalda no vi lo que hizo, solo se que lo llevó su mano a la altura de sus labios, yo cerré los ojos, mientras trataba de calmar mi respiración.

_ Sabes tan bien, mi reina… amo probarte… amo sentirte… y verte cuando te corres…

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo duramos en aquella posición?... no lo se. Solo estaba conciente que sentada en las piernas de Edward, este me abrazaba, provocando que mi mundo dependiera solo de su agarre. Nunca imaginé sentirme como me sentía cuando lo tenía cerca de mí. Luego de unos treinta minutos, volvimos a coger camino, aunque no fuimos muy lejos. Porque al ver donde Edward se estaba estacionando, una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en mis labios. Estábamos justo frente al Meridian Hill Park.

(Ver Foto En El Blogs)

Quise morirme, ese parque era uno de mis preferidos, pero casi no lo visitaba. Pero el que Edward me trajera allí, me encantaba. Parecía una niña de lo entusiasmada que estaba, mientras Edward y yo recorríamos el inmenso parque, caminando, conversando, comiendo chucherías, hasta caminamos un buen tramo, tomados de la mano. Sus dedos, eran tan calidos, y la sonrisa que me regalaba de vez en cuando me desarmaba, nunca imaginé que podía enamorarme de aquél seguridad arrogante que conocí y que soportaba tan poco en un principio. El lugar era hermoso.

(Ver Foto En El Blogs)

La felicidad no cabía en mi pecho.

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov.**_

(Ver Foto En El Blogs)

Sabia que el estar tras unas malditas rejas, no era suficiente para lo que me merecía. Estaba acostado en mi cama aboca arriba, recibiendo los malditos reproches de mi conciencia. Luego que nos cayera la noche en el parque, traje a bella hasta la casa, la pobre se veía tan cansada que no puso resistencia cuando la llevé directo a su habitación. En su carita era evidente que estaba muerta de cansancio. Yo en cambio, desde que entré a mi habitación, me entre a la ducha, con la finalidad de deshacerme del maldito problema que me estaba causando esta niña. Sabía que mis actuaciones no eran para nada correctas, pero es que en mi vida, nunca he sido un tipo controlado ni mucho menos correcto. Estaba pisando hondo, lo sabía. Pero es que Isabella me estaba matando. Estaba loco por ella y sentía que mi conciencia y mi autocontrol se perdían, cuando se trataba de ella. No entendía, por mi cama han pasado miles de mujeres y nunca me habían puesto como me pone esa niña. Cerré los ojos, para recordar su sonrisa sincera, como se emocionó al ver el parque, como disfrutamos la tarde juntos, hablando, conociéndonos, jugando como si fuéramos adolescentes, al menos yo no lo era. Ella era una chica especial. Y lo estaba demostrando, por lo rápido que se estaba colando tan dentro de mí. Su inocencia me mataba, pero también el hecho de que supiera ser tan mujer cuando estábamos en aquellos momentos. Mi celular volvió a vibrar y lo miré. Emmet me había llamado con bastante insistencia en las últimas horas y yo por nada del mundo estaba en ganas de escucharlo. Por eso no le tomé la llamada.

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

_ ¡ Eres una mala amiga!... -desperté de golpe al escuchar el grito de Alice tan cerca de mi oído-.

_ ¿Alice?... –dije un poco somnolienta-.

_ ¿Recuerdas mi nombre?... -cuando adapté los ojos a la claridad, divisé a una Alice súper enfadada cruzada de brazos-.

_ ¿De que mierdas me hablas?... -dije mientras me sacaba las sabanas y me ponía de pies, caminando hacia el baño, Alice me pisaba los talones-.

_ Ya ni me llamas… -dijo con voz triste-. Me tienes abandonada… mira, yo hoy, hasta me escapé del instituto para verte…

Sonreí.

_ Lo siento… he estado muy ocupada… -dije mientras una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en mis labios, puse el jacuzzi a coger agua, Alice me miró con picardía, mientras se sentaba sobre la tapa cerrada del retrete-.

_ Si me dices como, te perdono el que me tengas abandonada…

Yo sonreí mas inmensamente, mientras echaba esencias en el jacuzzi. Me sonreí mientras me sentaba en el borde del jacuzzi y la miraba.

_ Con Edward… -suspiré-. Mierda Alice, me tiene loca… estoy enamorada de él…

Casi me caigo de espalda en el jacuzzi, del susto, ya que el grito y salto que dio Alice me espantó, maldita duende.

_ ¡Eeeeeeeee!... -dijo aplaudiendo y dando saltitos, estaba feliz, y eso me hizo sonreír enormemente-. Que bueno que te has enamorado, amiga, la verdad te hacia falta… pero cuéntame… -dijo mientras se acuclillaba con interés frente a mí-. ¿Lo has besado?...

_ Más de lo que te imaginas… -Alice abriendo los ojos como platos se dejó caer sentada en el piso, yo reí a carcajadas-.

_ ¿También le gustas?... ¿Te lo ha dicho?...

Yo fruncí el seño y la miré con duda.

_ ¿Dice algo que en varias ocasiones le haya provocado tremenda erección?...

Alice abrió los ojos inmensamente mientras tapaba su boca con la mano, yo me eché a reír. Ella tragó en seco y con la boca aun tapada preguntó.

_ ¿Tercera base?...

_ Segunda…

Alice se puso de pies e hizo el intento de quitarse la camisa.

_ ¡¿Qué haces, Ali?... -dije sin entender-.

_ La que necesita bañarse soy yo…

Yo me eché a reír.

_ No seas babosa y salte, que me quiero bañar… debo salir rápido de esta habitación…

Alice me miró ansiosamente.

_ No creas que no me contarás lujos y detalles… báñate, yo mientras, te elegiré la ropa, que debemos ir de compras… has de cambiar tu lencería… -yo sonreí-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PASEN POR EL BLOGS, LAS IMAGENES ESTAN MUY BUENAS...<strong>_

_**Y RECUERDEN DEJARME SABER QUE TAL LES PARECIO EL CAPI... ¿ME LO MEREZCO?**_


	22. OUTTAKE

**A VER QUE TAL ESTE REGALITO... POR AHí ANDAN PERSONITAS A LAS QUE LES AGRADARíA SABER QUE FUE LO QUE EN REALIDAD PASó ENTRE ALICE Y JASPER AQUELLA VEZ EN ESE AUTO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

* * *

><p><strong>OUTTAKE<strong>

_**(Ver fotos en el blogs)**_

_** Alice Pov.**_

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, haciendo todo mas divertido, mis piernas se sentían relajadas a tal nivel, que casi las sentía como gelatinas. La sensación era increíble, perturbadora, pero agradable. Como me sentía así, preferí quedarme sentada sobre esa superficie dura y fría en la que me encontraba, mis piernas recogidas y mi cara entre ellas, mientras abrazaba fuertemente mis piernas. Sentía el movimiento de personas a mi lado, cruzaban, hablaban, susurraban. Muchas personas distintas, lo sabia porque eran tonos se voces diferentes.

_ ¿Quién es ella?... -escuché una voz ronca preguntar-. Parece mal… yo la ayudar…

Una voz que conocía interrumpió a la otra.

_ No la toques… -dijo con advertencia, y esa voz si me parecía conocida, igual seguí en la misma posición-. Yo me encargo de ella… ustedes vayan a cubrir todas las puertas y los vehículos, para poder sacar a la hija del presidente de este maldito bar… el Oficial Cullen se encargará de la niña… ustedes solo cúbranlo…

_ Si Oficial Whitlock… -dijo la primera voz y escuché unos pasos alejándose, enseguida sentí unas manos que acariciaron mi cabeza, tratando de colocar mi pelo detrás de mi oreja-.

_ Alice… -susurró y yo nunca imaginé que su voz podía ser tan suave y dulce, lentamente saque mi cabeza de entre las piernas y mis ojos buscaron los de él-. _**(Ver foto blogs)**_

Fruncí mi seño al darme cuenta, que debía estar bastante drogada. ¿Ese chico de pelo un poco largo, ojos verdes claros era Jasper whitlock?, la respuesta era.

_ Imposible… -lo dije en voz alta, y él inclinó un poco su labio, a punto de sonreír-.

_ ¿Qué es lo que es "imposible"?... -dijo él quien, estaba acuclillado en el suelo, frente a mí, para quedar a mi altura, estaba vestido tan jovial, unos jeans negros, una polera azul clara, es que creo que nunca lo había visto sin su uniforme de Oficial-.

_ ¿Jasper?... -dije con duda-.

_ Whitlock… -dijo él confirmándome, que era el mismo estúpido disfrazo de chico joven y guapísimo, porque si lo estaba, mas que de costumbre-.

_ Vamos… Edward me pidió que te llevara a tu casa, así que vamos a sacarte de aquí, antes de que aparezca algún paparazzi mal puesto…

Dijo y sin dejarme hablar, me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pies, para luego poner sus manos detrás de mis rodillas y en un leve movimiento cargarme en sus brazos, yo aproveché para rodear su cuello con mis brazos, y enterrar mi nariz en su cuello y si que olía exquisito. Dios, sus pasos eran algo apresurados y yo seguía sintiéndome como en la luna entre sus brazos.

Jasper Whitlock, era un tipo arrogante y mal puesto, siempre tenía para mí una mirada malhumorada o una palabra hiriente y no entendía la razón por la que aun, le dirigía la palabra. Si es cierto, que la primera vez que le vi como seguridad en la casa blanca estaba, babeaba sobre sus pies, pero inmediatamente habló, toda ilusión se fue al mismísimo coño. La primera vez que lo ví, fue en una ocasión, en la que Emmet era custodio de Bella y fueron a uno de esos sitios en los que el Presidente requería toda su armada. Allí lo ví muerto de la risa hablando con Emmet y me lo encontré tan apuesto, tan elegante y tan joven. _**(Ver foto blogs)**_ Pero cuando me acerqué a ellos, junto con Bella, solo bastó intentar ponerle conversación para que el chico saliera con una actitud de estúpido arrogante, que me hizo pisar tierra y sacarlo de mi campo de visión, al menos eso le demostraba, porque la realidad es que era imposible para mi, ignorarlo cuando lo tenia cerca.

Llegamos a la calle, y saqué mi cabeza de su cuello para mirar que nos estábamos acercando a uno de los tantos autos de la presidencia, un tipo de seguridad abrió la puerta trasera.

_ Sube… -él me susurró, mientras me acomodaba en el asiento trasero, su actitud y su forma de hablarme era tan distinta que me descolocó, su voz era suave, sin una nota de ira o desprecio-.

Yo me acomodé acostándome en el asiento trasero, colocando la cabeza sobre la parte del asiento que estaba justo detrás del asiento del copiloto, por lo que podía ver perfectamente al conductor. La puerta se cerró, y luego de unos segundos vi a Jasper sentarse frente al guía del auto. Yo podía verle el perfil, y la forma en que agarraba el guía del auto. Sus manos me llamaron la atención, no se porque, la manera en que movía suavemente los dedos sobre el guía, haciendo un poco de presión de vez en cuando, me estaba provocando una sensación extraña en mi sexo. Jasper whitlock me gustaba, y demasiado, su forma tosca de hablarme por ocasiones me calentaba sobre manera, haciéndome preguntar, si seria tan tosco cuando tenia sexo. ¿Y que mierda hacia pensando en eso en este momento?... sentí el cosquilleó en mi sexo, provocando que me mojara un poco. Cerré los ojos y los abrí para ver su perfil, su mirada estaba fija hacia la carretera. La forma suave en la que se había comportado conmigo, hacia unos momentos, me hacia tener la interrogante de cual de las dos formas era la que se inclinaría al momento de tener sexo. Y eso hizo que yo suavemente me fuera sentando en el asiento para sin pensármelo dos veces, abrazar el asiento en el que él estaba sentado y juntando mis manos en su pecho, desde atrás. Odie el maldito asiento que estaba entre nosotros dos.

_ Jass… ¿Te he dicho que me gustas mucho?...

Lo sentí ponerse tenso. Y sus manos se aferraron mas al volante, yo me sonreí.

_ Si no fueras tan imbécil, hace tiempo que hubiéramos tenido "sexo desenfrenado"…

_ Hazme el favor, Alice, y aléjate de mí, -dijo molesto-. Estas drogada y no sabes lo que estas diciendo…

Llevé una de mis manos a su pecho y traté de acariciarlo cuando sentí un manotazo que hasta me picó. Dolió.

_ Auch… -me quejé-.

_ Acuéstate, que ya estamos llegando…

_ ¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera?... si fueras mas inteligente, hoy antes de irte a tu cama, tirarías un buen polvo…

_ ¿Contigo?. Ja!... -dijo y eso me enfureció sobre manera, mierda ya me estaba haciendo la idea de tirarme al chico, estábamos solos y en un auto, seguro que una oportunidad como esta no se repetiría, Jasper me gustaba y me quería dar el gusto de tirar un polvito con él-.

_ Si, **conmigo**… eres un imbécil…

_ Dime algo nuevo, Brandon… -dijo con burla-.

_ Vete a la mismísima mierda…

Dije, mientras me tiraba al asiento nuevamente y desde atrás volvía a ver sus manos sobre el volante, era posible que alguien se calentara por el solo hecho de ver las manos de un tipo, porque a mi me estaba pasando, la humedad de mi entrepiernas era increíble, y quería que fuera él quien me la calmara. Pero sonreí cuando la idea cruzó por mi mente, si a él le parecía insignificante tirar un polvo conmigo, pues yo iba a calmar mi calentura con él allí presente, a ver como se lo iba a calar. Me ayudó que llevaba un vestido corto, por lo que me puse boca arriba en el asiento, y subí las piernas, poniendo las plantas de los pies, sobre el asiento, por lo que la faldita de mi vestido subió a mi cintura y yo me acomodé mientras cerraba los ojos e introducía mi mano por adentro de mis pantys. Dios estaba tan malditamente húmeda que cuando mi dedo se introdujo entre mis pliegues, rodó con tanta suavidad que casi me introduzco un dedo en mi cavidad, un jadeo fuerte salió de mis labios.

_ Ahhh…a dios…

Sentí que el auto dio un leve girazo, pero mis dedos se estaban moviendo, haciendo círculos sobre mi clítoris, mis caderas se elevaron provocando que mi espalda se arqueara un poco, dios la sensación era placentera, mis dedos también podrían ser maestros.

_ ¡Maldita muchachita del demonio!... -gritó Jasper desde adelante, su voz era extraña, furiosa, y contenida-. ¡¿Qué mierdas haces?...

Yo sonreí mientras ví hacia adelante, topándome con sus ojos por el retrovisor, su cara era un poema.

_ Dios… me estoy provocando… el orgas…mo… que... te has… nega…do a… darme….

Sentí que con la palma de la mano golpeó fuertemente el guía y presionó más el acelerador, mientras aferraba sus manos fuertemente con sus puños al guía. Yo seguí en aquello, dejando salir de mis labios, jadeos, suspiros y gruñidos. Cuando estaba al borde del orgasmo, sentí que el auto bajaba su velocidad y me dejé ir, mientras mencionaba su nombre. Al menos lo haría darse una buena ducha fría.

_ Mierdaaaa… jas…me est…oy…corr…ie…do…jasper… -jadeaba de manera entrecortada, él frenó el auto de golpe, mis caderas se movían al ritmo de los movimientos de mis dedos-. Jasper… me gustas tanto… que… me…estoy…corriendo… en…tu…nom…bre…jasper… -jadee-. Jasper… -le rogaba-. Mira…como…me…tienes… ahhhh…-mi cuerpo se contrajo y me golpeó el primer orgasmo, mis dedos se aceleraron fuertemente-. Ahhhhh… -dije mientras me dejaba ir completamente-.

Con mi respiración agitada, saqué mis dedos de mis pliegues y giré mi rostro, para ver que el auto estaba estacionado y que Jasper tenia la cabeza recostada del descansa cabeza mirando el capó del ese momento entendí, que no quería mis dedos dentro de mí, lo quería a él. Por lo que en movimientos rápidos, me saqué completamente los pantys y por el espacio que había entre los dos asientos del auto, me crucé hacia delante. Noté que cuando lo hice, Jasper ni siquiera habló, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sin ver objeción de su parte me puse ahorcajada sobre él, sintiendo inmediatamente un gran bulto entre sus piernas. Siiiiiii, lo había logrado.

_ Alice… -susurró él, y su voz estaba sumamente ronca, estaba debilitado y yo lo iba a aprovechar, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y estaban bastantes oscuros, dios este hombre ere inigualable-.

_ Shhhh…

_ Para esto… -suplicó-.

Yo me froté sobre él.

_ Shhh, mira como me tienes… -dije mientras que rápidamente llevé mis manos a sus pantalones, y de manera rápida y ávida, solté su botón y bajé el cierre, y mis labios fueron a los de él, me sorprendió que Jasper desde un inicio, introdujo su lengua en mi boca, y me besó, pero de una manera que hizo que un jadeo saliera de mi boca, nos besábamos, de manera necesitada, de manera rápida, como si quisiéramos comernos a besos, yo busque tentadoramente la palanquita, provocando que el asiento se fuera hacia atrás de golpe. Sin dejar de besarnos, yo misma me las idee, bajando sus boxers y pantalones lo mas que pude, para sacar el miembro de Jasper de sus pantalanes, aquello fue tan rápido, las manos de Jasper comenzaron a acariciar mi cuerpo de manera avariciosa, yo me incorporé de nuevo sobre él, provocando que mi sexo desnudo hiciera presión contra el suyo, su erección era enorme, y la humedad de nuestros sexos provocaba una fricción demasiado insoportable. Los movimientos rápidos de su lengua, inundaban mi boca de manera fuerte. Yo no podía evitar que los jadeos de mis labios sean ahogados en los suyos, lo sentí presionar sus caderas contra mi centro haciéndome soltar otro jadeo por su contacto de presión. Notando como la humedad se desbordaba más en mi entrepierna.

Le miré fijamente a sus ojos que me observaban de forma lujuriosa. Yo me levanté un poco, para sin más preámbulo y con mi mano, guiar su duro pene a mi entrada, moví su miembro fuera de mi cavidad, haciendo que la humedad se entendiera por todo el exterior de mi entrada, y cuando su punta estuvo justo en mi entrada, de manera profunda, dejarme caer sobre él. Provocando una penetración brusca, la cual hizo que ambos jadeáramos al unísono. Esperé unos segundos, para acomodarme a él, y noté el agarre fuerte de Jasper en mis caderas, sentí que puso una de sus manos en mi nuca, obligándome a bajar la cabeza para chocar sus labios con los míos, y volvimos a besarnos. Luego de unos segundos, comencé a moverme sobre él, cabalgándole, sus manos se pusieron en mis caderas y subían y bajaban acariciando mi cuerpo con deleite.

_ Alice… -dijo en un jadeo-.

Dejé de besarle para buscar sus ojos, nuestras miradas volvieron a quedar enganchadas, nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nuestras bocas entre abiertas, comencé a hacer movimientos circulares. Provocando que Jasper cerrara los ojos por segundos. Esta imagen la iba a recordar toda mi santa vida. Dios!... Jasper era tan bueno.

_ Mierda… -lo escuché maldecir y eso provocó que me calentara mas-.

Jasper llevó sus manos a mi trasero, abriéndolo un poco mas de manera fuerte, provocando que mi entrada se abriera mas, sus manos me apretaban fuertemente, mientras a la vez me ayudaba mas aun con el movimiento circular de mis caderas. Cuando sentí que mi bajo vientre se contrajo, comencé nuevamente a cabalgarlo aumentando la velocidad, el roce de nuestros sexos nos estaba llevando al límite, ya que sentí cuando el miembro de Jasper recibió la primera contracción, tensándose aun mas, su miembro era enorme, mieeerrdaa, él comenzó a mover las caderas hacia arriba, provocando que nuestras caderas se encontraran en el camino, de manera brutal. En el auto solo se escuchaban mis jadeos y los gruñidos de Jasper. Cuando mi sexo llegó al máximo, este se contrajo abarcando y apretando con fuerza el miembro de Jasper, provocando que ambos recibiéramos un fuerte orgasmo.

_ Jas…per…

_ ali… mierdaaaa… ahhh…

Sin fuerzas me derrumbé contra su pecho. Nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas. Y para mi sorpresa Jasper me abrazó.

Luego de allí, Jasper me sacó del auto cargada y con mi llaves abrió la puerta, mamá por supuesto que nos vio, y comenzó con su maldito parloteo, porque pensaba que estaba borracha, Jasper me llevó hasta mi habitación, en donde yo volví a regalármele, pero este me rechazó y salió rápidamente de mi habitación. No podía perdonarle tal desplante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿QUE TAL?... ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS... Y POR CIERTO, RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS RR, QUE LES ESTARé ENVIANDO EL ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE SERá PUBLICADO EL PROXIMO VIERNES. ANIMENSE... SOLO LES TOMARá UNOS SEGUNDOS...<strong>_


	23. EXTRAÑÁNDOTE

_**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS**_. La verdad estoy tan feliz, y todo se lo debo a mis queridas lectoras. Me alegra que la historia sea tan bien acogida. La verdad es que los rr que me dejan me hacen sentir tan feliz, y aquellas personitas fantasmas, que se que son muchas, igualmente GRACIAS. El hecho de que estén cada semana esperando mi actualización es mucho para mí. Este capitulo es algo divertido. Ya verán porque lo digo, y el próximo promete bastante, al final de este capi, se darán cuenta porque lo digo.

AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL PARA MI GRAN Y ADORABLE AMIGA _**LucyLucy**_, amis, me alegra que hayas sanado y espero que te guste el capi.

AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIALES, para mis chicas sin cuentas, pero que igualmente me dejan sus comentarios, odio no poderles enviar sus adelantos, si tienen correo pueden enviármelo, que con gusto les hago llegar sus adelantos: _**ARITO, DOLCE ARIANAVALENTINA ARGOTTI, FIAMMAILOVEEDWARDCULLEN, ROXY.**_

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES a las chicas con cuentas sus comentarios son increíbles:_**imtwilighter**__**, NAIRELENA, **__**Nikol-Lion'Lamb**__**, Nany87, kathy1000, prisgpe, **__**Danii Belliner Cullen**__**, **__**roci kimberly cullen**__**, **__**KutisHN**__**, JANALEZ, CONSTANZA ROJAS, **__**Vampire's Heart**__**, fiammailoveedwardcullen, **__**.Cullen Weasley**__**.**_

_**Agradecimientos a todas aquellas personas, que aunque no dejan sus comentarios, de igual manera siguen mi historia, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, que son bastantes.**_

Les invito a pasar por la historia de mi querida amiga .Cullen Weasley, quien se está iniciando con una historia, que promete mucho. Pasen por su link, la novela se llama "TODO A CAUSA DE UNA DECISIÓN" y su link es http: / w w w . fanfiction. Net /s/ 7713046 /2/ Todo _ a _ causa _ de _ una _desicion

Ahora a leer…

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO XXI.<em>**

**_EXTRAÑÁNDOTE…_**

(Ver Foto en el Blogs) Una polera vino, unos pantalones de mezclillas negros bien ajustados y unas zapatillas de medio tacón, fue lo que atiné a ponerme. Vestidas totalmente sencillas, Alice y yo, salimos al ascensor. Mientras ella no se callaba hablándome de todas las técnicas que debía utilizar para convencer a Edward de que me hiciera el amor, yo tecleaba mi celular. Me lo llevé al oído. Cuando escuché su voz a través del auricular un cosquilleo recorrió mi interior. ¿Esto siempre iba a ser así?. Sonreí, sin darme cuenta de que Alice había callado.

_ Isabella…

_ Hola… -dije con mi sonrisa estúpida, gracias a dios él no podía verme, mi voz salió en un susurro-.

_ ¿Cómo amaneciste, preciosa?... -dijo en un tono tan suave y dulce, que sentí que moriría. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron con mi amiga y yo dentro. Me recosté de la pared, mientras miraba fijamente mis zapatos-.

_ Bien… ¿estas ocupado en este momento?... -mi voz no dejaba de ser un susurro-.

_ ¿Qué se te ofrece?... -dijo y noté preocupación en su tono de voz-.

_ No es nada, es solo que Alice ha venido temprano y me ha sacado de la cama, para ir de compras…

_ Bien… -dijo él-. Ahora mismo estoy en el área de seguridad. ¿Me dan unos segundos?... las alcanzaré en seguida…

_ Por supuesto… estaremos fuera…

_ No. Espérenme en el recibidor…

_ Ok. Pues te esperamos…

_ Pórtate bien… -dijo y cerró, yo cerré mi celular al mismo tiempo que miré a Alice. Fruncí el seño al ver la maldita sonrisa picarona que había en los labios de mi amiga-.

_ ¿Qué me ves?... -le gruñí-.

_ Mierda, es cierto que estas enamorada… ¡jupi!... -saltó a mí alrededor, ambas fruncimos el seño al ver que el ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso, las puertas se abrieron para dejarnos ver a un tipo enorme, con el pelo negro, blanco y que me miró fijamente a mí, mientras también entraba al ascensor. Sentí que Alice a mi lado se quedó quietecita, evaluando el tipo, yo al notar que debía ser un oficial no le presté atención y volví a mirar mi celular, Alice no volvió a abrir la boca, hasta que el ascensor paró en el primer piso-.

_ Permiso… -dijo Alice y el seguridad de manera inmediata nos abrió el paso mientras nos regalaba una sonrisa amable, yo le miré de reojo, primer oficial, aparte de Emmet y Edward, que me sonreía, todos eran tan serios y estirados-.

_ Por supuesto… pasen…

Yo, al salir del ascensor, me llamó la atención que el tipo se quedó en él. Lo miré por encima del hombro mientras le preguntaba con duda.

_ ¿No se queda?...

_ Oh, no, señorita, en realidad voy al quinto piso…

Yo me alcé de hombros restándole importancia y cuando me giré hacia el frente, noté que Edward me estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa, tan hermoso. (Ver Foto en el Blogs) Con sus manos en los bolsillos y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, a la cual no pude resistir. También le regalé una sonrisa. (Ver Foto en el Blogs)

Yo por inercia caminé hacia él, olvidándome de todo lo demás. Ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, sus ojos brillaban y me miraban de esa manera que tanto me gustaba. Me paré justo a su frente y lo ví fruncir el seño, aunque su sonrisa ladeada no se borró de sus hermoso y apetecibles labios.

_ Te ves hermosa… -me susurró entre dientes-.

_ Gracias…

_ Hola Edward… -dijo Alice pinchando la burbuja que se había creado entre Edward y yo, y sin darle chance a Edward, de reaccionar, se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla y un suave abrazo de unos segundos. Edward se sonrió divertido-.

_ Hola, Alice…

_ ¿Llegaste a ver al tipo del ascensor?...

Edward y yo la miramos frunciendo el seño al mismo tiempo. ¿A dónde quería llegar Alice con su pregunta?...

_ Si. Es el Oficial Marcus Pattens… -dijo Edward con duda-. ¿Por qué la pregunta?...

_ No se… nunca lo había visto…

_ Ni siquiera yo que vivo aquí, conozco a todos los Oficiales, Alice… -dije yo al escuchar el absurdo-.

_ No se, pero no me agrada la forma en que te mira, Bella… -noté que Edward se tensó a mi lado y yo fulminé a mi amiga con la mirada, por decir estupideces-.

_ Por dios, Ali, sabes que todos en esta casa me odian… parecieras que estas conociendo mi vida en este momento, mejor andemos… -dije dirigiéndome a la puerta y no mirándola ni a ella, ni a Edward-.

Llegamos a una plaza en la que solo habían tiendas exclusivas, Alice y yo la frecuentábamos muchísimo. Me sentía distinta, no solo porque tenia a Edward a mi lado, si no, porque también, el hecho de que no me sintiera amenazada por los paparazzi, me daba una tranquilidad increíble. Gracias a dios, no había tenido nuevas experiencias de sustos. Tal vez, se debía a la presencia constante de Edward a mi lado, y a que no estaba frecuentando los sitios que siempre solía visitar.

.

.

.

Fue una mañana algo ajetreada. Alice y yo, salíamos y entrábamos de las tiendas. Edward a nuestras espaldas, se comportaba como todo un guardaespaldas, y eso en parte me molestaba, lo quería a mi lado, diciéndome que le gustaba y que no. Pero en ningún momento se mezcló con nosotras. Dejándole el espacio suficiente a Alice, a que se mantuviera todo el tiempo preguntándome cosas de ambos. Ya me había hecho contarle todo, claro, no le di lujos y detalles, pero al menos sabia que Edward no era tan serio como se estaba comportando en ese momento. Almorzamos comida rápida, en una de esas plazas, a Edward al parecer le gustaba eso, y me hizo acordar la vez aquella, cuando me llevó a comer Magdonalds, dejándome saber que no solo me llevó para molestarme, si no también porque en verdad le gustaba ese tipo de comida. Comprobé que a mí también me gustaba. Luego de guardar las bolsas en el auto, Alice hizo que volviésemos a caminar a la plaza. Ella no paraba de hablar. Yo miré de reojo a Edward y pude notar que en varias ocasiones su teléfono timbrara, y él no tomaba la llamada. Cuando nos paramos en la puerta de la tienda de victoria secret, a mí y a Alice se nos dibujó una tremenda sonrisa en los labios.

_ ¿Piensan entrar aquí?... -dijo Edward entre dientes y Alice y yo giramos a mirarlo, su rostro era mas que un poema-. (Ver Foto en el Blogs)

_ ¿No se supone que ustedes dos, son una niñas para entrar a estos lugares?...

Entonces quien puso cara de poema, fue Alice.

_ ¿Qué mierda es que estas diciendo, Edward?... ¿acaso lo que tienes de grandote lo tienes de estúpido?... -yo abrí los ojos como platos, es que conocía perfectamente a mi amiga y esta se había parado frente a Edward y sus intenciones eran evidentes, si Edward decía algo más, lo golpearía-.

_ ¡Alissss!... -dije con fastidio, mientras la tomaba del brazo y le di un jalón alejándola de Edward-. Déjalo ya… tranquilo Edward… -le miré y este me estaba mirando fijamente-. Alice y yo, llevamos años visitando estas tiendas…

_ Sip… -dijo Alice, quien estaba detrás de mí, vi que Edward la miró por encima de mi hombro-. Nunca ha sido un problema para Bella y para mí, el tener que preocuparnos por si andamos o no, con la lencería adecuada… en el momento adecuado, siempre estamos preparada… además…

_ ¡Aliceeee Brandonnnn!... -le grité yo, girándome para callarla con la mirada, ella me miró asustada-.

_ Es cierto, amiga… debería de entender que nunca tendríamos problemas, con la depilación y con la lence…

_ ¡Aliceeee!... -volví a gritar furiosa-.

_ Ya, ya, ya… -dijo alzando los brazos en son de paz-. Me cayo… pero entremos… muero por ver que nos llevaremos…

Ella se dio la media vuelta, y entró a la tienda, yo me giré para mirar a Edward, mierda, sabia que tenia que estar roja de la vergüenza. Hasta la mano me la pasé por el pelo. (Ver Foto en el Blogs)

_ Disculpa a Alice… es obsesiva con todo esto…

Edward me sonrió y noté que estaba algo tenso y nervioso. Era increíble ver esa actitud en él. Siempre se comportaba tan seguro de si mismo.

_ Deberías entrar, Bella y comprar lo que vayas a comprar, para que nos vayamos…

Yo miré mis pies, mientras lentamente di los pasos suficientes para acercarme a él.

_ ¿NO te gusta la idea de que compre lencerías?... -susurré mientras lo miraba entre mis pestañas, ya que tuve que subir un poco el rostro para mirarlo-. De Hacerlo sería para mostrártelas a ti...

Lo ví cerrar lentamente los ojos, tragando notoriamente saliva y luego lentamente abrir los ojos para mirarme. Ambos nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos.

(Ver Foto en el Blogs)

_ Isabella… -susurró, en ese momento ambos olvidamos que estábamos en la puerta de una de las tiendas mas exclusivas de victoria secret y que nos podían ver, La voz de Edward salió ronca-. Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que… no pongas a prueba mi autocontrol… -yo tomé aire por la nariz y lo voté por la boca, sentí humedad entre mis piernas, ¡estaba enferma!, me estaba calentando con el solo hecho de escuchar su tono de voz, y ver en la forma tan penetrante que me estaba mirando. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba mordiendo fuertemente mi labio inferior, hasta que ví que llevó su dedo pulgar y rozó mi labio hasta que sutilmente lo liberó de mis dientes, su mirada estaba fijamente en mis labios, y yo moría porque los besaras, también bajé mi mirada a sus labios-.

En ese momento sentí que alguien me tomó del brazo. Y me jaló fuertemente.

_ Mierda, te dije que entraras de una vez… -dijo Alice apartándome bruscamente de Edward, entramos a la tienda, en donde yo, de manera furiosa, me zafé de su agarre, juro que era la primera vez que me enfadaba en serio con mi amiga-.

_ ¿Qué Mierda?... -le dije y quería pegarle, ella me miró horrorizada-.

_ ¿Se iban a besar en medio del pasillo de una plaza pública?... ¿acaso estas loca, Bella?... -ella me miraba asombrada-.

_ No. Te. Metas. En. Lo. Que. No. Te. Importa… -dije tratando de controlarme-.

_ ¿Edward y tú con que rayos están pensando?... recuerda quien eres… y quien es él… tal vez no te importa un nuevo enfrentamiento con tus padres, pero él está arriesgando mucho, Bella… -la miré y noté que había preocupación en su mirada, ella se acercó a mí-Dios, solo quiero que sepas manejar esto, estoy de acuerdo con que estés con él, se les nota que están súper enganchados, pero con cuidado amiga… al menos espera al domingo, serás mayor de edad, y Edward no estará violando la ley… sus problemas serán otros, al menos no legales…

_ Llevas razón… -reconocí dejándome caer en uno de los mueble que habían allí, me llevé ambas manos a la cara para dejar pasar mi frustración, me mataba la idea de que Edward se viera involucrado en problemas solo por mi culpa, Alice me dio espacio, la escuché decirle a alguien, que nos diera un chanse, ella se sentó a mi lado y me habló algo entusiasmada-.

_ Amiga… y que has pensado para tu cumpleaños… debemos hacer algo…

La miré.

_ Gracias a dios, al parecer mis padres no se acordaron… odié como a nada mi cumpleaños del año pasado…

_ No hables tonterías, Bella, ningún padre olvidaría el cumpleaños de su única hija…

_ Pues, unos padres normales, no los míos… si Reneé se hubiera acordado de el, ya tuviera planificado el circo que armó el año pasado, la verdad no estoy de humor para eso… me gustaría salir un rato, pero solo para compartir contigo, con Edward, y con las personas que en realidad si le importo, no todas esas personas que Renee invita, que en mi vida ni siquiera los he visto…

_ Descuida, este cumpleaños no será igual, te lo prometo, la mayoría de edad, debe celebrarle, a lo grande, como yo lo hice…

_ ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?...

_ Echando un maldito polvo…

Ambas explotamos a reír…

_ Déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo de todo… esa noche amanecerás en mi casa… te cubriré para que te veas con Edward y te ayudaré para que pases la mejor noche de tu vida…

(Ver Foto en el Blogs)

Yo solo me sonreí, al imaginarme pasando una noche con Edward.

_ Pues, cuento contigo… -le dije sonriéndome pícaramente-.

_ Entonces a comprar lencerías… y recuerda, antes del domingo nos merecemos un buen día de spa, masajes y depilación-.

.

.

.

Compramos lencerías que eran para sustituir todas las que teníamos, eran muchas. De distintas formas, pero todas eran sexys. Cuando salimos de allí, íbamos full de bolsas. Edward sin decir nada nos ayudó y cuando llegamos al auto, Alice dijo que se le había quedado algo y se devolvió, yo no la acompañé, porque la verdad estaba muerta. Eran las 5 de la tarde. Edward se quedó conmigo y ambos estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que vimos regresar de nuevo a Alice con una tremenda sonrisa, la conocía y sabía que se traía algo entre manos, aparte de la pequeña bolsa que cargaba en una de sus manos.

.

.

.

Edward y yo, llegamos a la Casa Blanca, luego de dejar a Alice en la suya. Mis ojos se abrieron como plato, al ver en la entrada principal de la casa las caravanas de autos, haciéndome saber, que mis padres habían regresado de Londres.

_ Mierda… -dijo Edward entre dientes y yo le miré asombrada-.

_ ¿Sabias que adelantarían su viaje?... o es que no nos dimos cuenta que los días estaban pasando… -afirmé lo último, la verdad sentía que estos días habían pasado volando-.

_ Emmet me ha estado llamando desde ayer y no le he contestado…

_ Edward… -yo jadee con dolor, mientras lo miraba, él me miró aterrado, ya estábamos aparcados detrás del ultimo auto de la caravana-. Júrame que con la llegada de mis padres, las cosas no van a cambiar entre nosotros…

_ Shhhh… tranquila… por supuesto que no va a cambiar nada, princesa…

Otra idea llegó a mi mente.

_ Estoy muerta… -puse cara de preocupación-. No debía salir de la casa, estaba castigada…

_ ¿No es esa la señora Cope?... -dijo Edward con duda-.

Y yo vi a nana, corriendo hacia nuestro auto, su cara era de horror, Edward y yo al mismo tiempo nos soltamos el cinturón y nos lanzamos del auto, nana llegó a mí, la pobre como llevaba unas libritas de más, estaba toda sofocada, tomó aire para hablarme.

_ Isabella, corre… he mandado a entretener a tus padres, no saben que estas fuera de casa, sube a tu habitación de inmediato y ponte ropa apropiada, anda!... -yo salí corriendo hacia una de las puertas que daba a la cocina, mis nervios estaban a mil-.

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Yo seguía en shock, hasta que escuché la voz amenazante de la señora Cope.

_ Y tú… a ver que le dices a tu hermano… está furiosísimo contigo… por no tomarles las llamadas…

_ ¿Llevan mucho rato en la casa Blanca?...

_ Gracias a dios, solo 20 minutos…

_ Gracias por cubrir a Bella…

La señora me miró de reojo.

_ Sube al despacho presidencial, Edward… y por favor… tú y mi niña compórtense… no imagino lo que se va a armar cuando la bomba explote…

_ Tranquila… -le dije a la señora mientras que me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, sin duda alguna esa señora se había ganado un espacio grande en mi corazón, amaba a Bella y por ende yo la adoraba-. Iré a ver que tal el ambiente…

Y me fui dejando a la vieja algo achocada por mi beso.

Subí el ascensor y al llegar al piso en donde se encontraba el despacho, me encontré con Jasper y Emmet en la puerta, afuera, ellos tranquilamente hablaban entre ellos, cuando me vieron salir del ascensor, Jasper me sonrió, mientras que Emmet me fulminó con la mirada. Yo me acerqué a ellos con una sonrisa.

_ Ey, ¿Qué tal les fue?...

_ No seas imbécil, Edward y dime porque mierdas no me tomabas las llamadas…

Emmet estaba evidentemente furioso.

_ No vi tus llamadas… -le dije con naturalidad, mientras Jasper y yo nos chocábamos las manos y nos dimos un semi abrazo, saludándonos-.

_ Estas mintiendo… estas en rojo conmigo… -dijo Emmet, yo lo miré, si que estaba furioso, pero en cuanto escuchó esa voz llamarlo de lejos, su seño fruncido desapareció y miró por encima de mis hombros, dejando salir una sonrisa increíble-.

_ ¡Emmet!... -gritó Bella tras mi espalda-.

(Ver Foto en el Blogs) Yo me giré para ver a _mi_ bella correr a toda prisa hacia nosotros, era increíble la felicidad que reflejaba su rostro, ella pasó por mi lado y dio un saltito, haciendo que su cuerpo chocara con el de mi hermano, y que él la abrazara tan fuerte que yo fruncí el ceño, Emmet le dio vueltas en el aire, mientras reía como un maldito estúpido.

_ Mi niña, que alegría volver a verte… -Bella seguía aferrada fuertemente a sus brazos, y no entiendo que me pasó, ya que cuando vine a analizar mis palabras, ya habían sido tiradas con una evidente amenaza en mi tono de voz-.

_ Suéltala, ya, ¿quieres?...

Emmet borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, se tensó y lo vi depositar suavemente a Bella en el piso, ella me miró con algo de duda en su rostro, mientras que la sonrisa de Jasper era otro punto. (Ver Foto en el Blogs) Bufé ante mi maldita estupidez y me fijé en Bella, quien terminó por sonreírme con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Miré a Emmet, quien me retiró la mirada de mala manera y volvió a mirar a Bella, para sonreírle tiernamente. Mientras le hablaba, yo miré a Jasper y el maldito me miraba con una nota de burla en los ojos.

_ ¿Cómo has estado, pequeña?... -le dijo Emmet a Bella-.

_ Muy bien… -dijo ella sonriéndole a él, y yo metí mis manos en los bolsillo, para que no se dieran cuenta de que mis manos estaban convertidas en puños, era algo que no podía controlar, sabía de ante mano lo especial que era la amistad entre Emmet y Bella, pero nunca imaginé que llegara a sentir celos de mi propio hermano. La Verdad es que no quería a nadie cerca de ella, el solo hecho de verla sonreírle, mirarle y abrazarle de esa manera a otra persona que no fuera yo, me enfermaba-. Me dejaste en buenas manos… -dijo y ese comentario hizo que la mirada de Emmet se fuera nuevamente a mí, o claro, eran solo para mi, esas miradas de recriminación, reproche y enfado, pero cuando volvía a mirar a Bella, era como si olvidara su malestar conmigo, estúpido Emmet de la mierda, si es cierto que mi relación con Rosalie era estrecha y que me encantaba fastidiarlo, cuando estaba cerca de ellos, pero yo le iba a ser entender que conmigo no podía jugar de esa manera, porque a diferencia de él, yo no lo iba a tolerar, gracias a dios él le habló a Bella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con sus dedos, yo juro que me contuve para no apartarle su mano de el rostro de ella, con un manotazo-.

_ ¿Por qué no entras?... tus padres quieren verte…

Bella rodó los ojos y le sonrió mientras se apartó de él un poco. Yo no dejé de mirarla ni en un solo momento.

_ "Quieren verme"… -repitió ella con ironía-. Tú y tus ocurrencias… iré a verlos…

Dijo ella mirándome a mí, directamente a los ojos, me sonrió y miró a Jasper.

_ Whitlock… -ese fue su saludo-.

_ Señorita… -la voz de Jasper se escuchaba con respeto, pero igual con un poco de desden, ella sin darle importancia, giró el pomo y entró al despacho principal-.

Cuando la perdí de vista, miré a mi hermano, sacando mis manos de los bolsillos de los pantalones, y poniendo recto mi tórax, en posición firme, de oficial.

_ ¿Por qué no me tomaste las llamadas?... -dijo Emmet y noté que aunque seguía molesto, había bajado un poquitito la guardia conmigo-.

_ Déjalo en paz, imagino que esa chiquilla a debido dejarlo sin fuerzas estos días… -dijo Jasper con voz seria, pero cuando le miré, noté una sonrisa ladeada llena de malicia en sus labios, yo fruncí el ceño, y noté que cuando Emmet giró a mirarlo, Jasper cambio su semblante a serio, al parecer solo yo, me llevé el doble sentidos de sus palabras, porque Emmet volvió a mirarme, y hasta frunció el seño en señal de preocupación-.

_ ¿Te ha dado muchos tormentos?... -dijo Emmet con duda y preocupación, yo volví a mirar a Jasper, quien con una sonrisita maliciosa, me guiñó un ojo, yo no podía creer la maldita actitud de Jasper, al parecer Emmet notó mi expresión y volvió a girar para mirar a Jasper, quien antes de que Emmet volviera a mirarlo, cambió su rostro a serio, a aquel que siempre tenía de desagrado y fastidio, cuando se hablaba de Bella, Emmet me volvió a mirar-. ¿Edward?... -yo volví a mirarlo-.

_ No. Bella se comportó, ya te dije sobre el viaje de Maryland. Luego, nada fuera de lugar a ocurrido… -maldita sea, ¿Por qué mis ojos se fijaron nuevamente en Jasper?, quien me miraba con una sonrisa, mientras batía sus cejas de arriba a abajo, repetidamente, yo lo fulminé con la mirada y Emmet perdió la maldita paciencia-.

_ ¿Qué mierda con ustedes dos?... ¿acaso se están comunicando por señales a mis espaldas?...

Jasper se echó a reír y yo tampoco pude contener la risa. (Ver Foto en el Blogs)

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Cuando giré el pomo y entré al despacho, en donde sabía que encontraría a mis padres, observé, papá estaba tras su escritorio, hablando por teléfono, mamá estaba sentada en una de las esquinas del escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas, mientras observaba muy concentrada una revista de moda. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, ambos, levantaron la vista hacia mí. Papá me sonrió con ternura, mientras mamá también sonriéndose, se tiró del escritorio, dejó la revista sobre él y apresuradamente se acercó a mí con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndome con un abrazo.

_ Isabella, dios…

Yo aunque en shock, respondí al abrazo algo tensa, mamá me separó de su cuerpo y me observó detenidamente, aunque no estaba vestida tanto a su gusto, ya que llevaba unos simples pantalones de mezclillas y una polera, ella me sonrió agradada. De seguro, algo malo iba a pasar.

_ De imaginar que me haría tanta falta verte, no te hubiera castigado… estoy tan feliz de que no haya recibido quejas de ti en estos cinco días… estoy impresionada, corazón… -yo mientras escuchaba eso, pensaba lo linda que era nana-.

_ Isabella… -dijo papá acercándose a nosotras, él se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo afectuoso, yo se lo correspondí y luego lo miré-.

_ ¿Cómo les fue?... ¿Y los abuelos?...

_ Están muy bien… -dijo papá con una sonrisa burlona, mientras miró de reojo a mama-. Aunque no le hablaron a tu madre por tres días, creo que no le perdonaran que no te hayamos llevado con nosotros…

_ Vaaa… -bufó mamá mientras se alejaba de nosotros, rumbo de nuevo al escritorio-.

Charlie me miró detenidamente a los ojos, como buscando algo en ellos.

_ ¿Y entonces?... -dijo y yo fruncí el seño ante su mirada tan evaluativa-. ¿"cero" quejas… "cero" acusaciones… "cero" reproches de tu parte…?

Y allí comprendí la duda de mi padre. Mi actitud no era la misma, y allí, yo también lo comprendí, en otro momento, estuviera con una mala cara, molesta, malcriada, rebelde, pero no… yo estaba allí sin siquiera mirarlos de mala manera, por haberme abandonado esos cinco días, encerrada en esas paredes, a las que él sabía que odia con tanta fuerza-.

Solo me alcé de hombros, sin saber que contestar. ¿Qué le diría?... ¿Qué esos cinco días eran los mejores de toda mi vida?. Por supuesto que NO.

_ Estoy bien, papá…

_ ¿Estas bien?... -dijo frunciendo el seño-. No lo creo… acabas de llamarme "papá"…

Yo me sonreí ante la cara de poema de Charlie. Aunque sentía dudas, noté que una sonrisa amenazaba por salir de sus labios.

_ Eres mi papá… -a Charlie le brillaron los ojos de una manera especial, recordaba esa mirada en él, y era la que me daba cuando apenas era una niña dulce y nosotros no imaginamos que él llegaría a ser el Presidente de los Estados Unidos-.

_ Lo soy, solo es que…

_ Ya, ya, ya… -dijo mamá rompiendo el momento agradable entre Charlie y yo, ella se acercó a nosotros, y me tomó de la mano, llevándome a uno de los sofás y sentándome en ellos, ella se sentó a mi lado-.

(Ver Foto en el Blogs)

_ A ver… -dijo extendiéndome la revista, a la que miré con duda, era evidente que era de moda-. Elige el que mas te guste…

Yo la tomé, y lentamente la hojeé mientras solo veía trajes muy finos y elegantes.

_ ¿Qué es esto, mamá?... -dije con duda-.

Mala pregunta, me dije mentalmente cuando escuché la respuesta.

_ Dios, Isabella, parecieras en las nubes… -dijo mamá algo exasperada-. Tu cumpleaños es en dos días… lo había olvidado, pero gracias a dios, la señora que contraté el año pasado para los preparativos de tu cumpleaños, me ha llamado, para preguntarme, si ella volvería a encargarse… -mientras mamá hablaba de lo mas calmada y natural, yo lentamente me fui poniendo de pies tan lentamente que creo que ella no se percató de que me apartaba de ella-. Le dije, que sí, no tendré que estresarme con nada, solo debo llevarte al modista esta tarde, para que te haga un vestido exclusivo, que sea despampanante… te verás como toda una señorita, digna de ser la hija del Presidente de Estados Unidos…

Cuando ella vino a terminar su oración, yo ya estaba parada, mas pálida que un papel, con la mano en el pecho, ya que estaba sintiendo que este, se me estaba comprimiendo, dificultándome con ello, la respiración de mala manera.

_ ¿Isabella?... -escuché la voz preocupada de mi padre, él no estaba cerca de mí-. ¿Estas bien?...

Reneé me miró y al ver mi cara, se paró de golpe del sofá.

_ ¡Por dios, no vayas a decirme ahora que no quieres una fiesta!... -dijo Reneé horrorizada-.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no quiero fiesta, mamá, al menos, _**NO**_, con esa gente tan patética!...

_ ¡Calla, no sabes lo que dices!... -gritó mamá molesta-. ¡Esa gente a la que le dices _patética_ son _**Secretarios de Estados, Cónsules, Ministros, Senadores, Diputados, son Miembros del Gabinete, etc, etc.**_ Son personas sumamente importantes la que van a asistir a tu fiesta!...

_ ¡Pues, NO, NO y NO!... -sabía que era un berrinche-. ¡No quiero a toda esa gente acá, no es justo mamá, si pensabas hacerme una fiesta debe ser con personas que _**yo**_ elija, no con esas personas que ni siquiera conozco o si quiera me conocen a mí!...

_ ¡Deja, los berrinches, de niña malcriada, que no te estoy preguntando!... -dijo mamá molesta-. ¡Anda a cambiarte, que la modista nos está esperando!...

Dos lagrimas cayeron a mis mejillas, al saberme perdida… iba a ser igual que el año pasado. La peor noche de mi vida, mi cumpleaños fue a parar siendo una reunión de ministros y viceministros de papá. Recuerdo que esa noche lloré como nunca. Recordé las palabras de Alice, y se sintieron como un puñal que estaba siendo traspasado en mi pecho muy lentamente. "_Descuida, este cumpleaños no será igual, te lo prometo, la mayoría de edad, debe celebrarle, a lo grande, como yo lo hice…_"

Miré a mi padre, esperando ver un abismo de esperanza en él, y cuando nuestros ojos se toparon, él me sonrió.

_ No estés triste, mi niña, Jacob estará acá…

Tragué en seco.

_ ¿Al menos podría invitar a Alice?...

_ ¡No!... -gritó mi madre molesta-. No quiero a esa muchachita aquí, la verdad, sabes lo problemática y necia que es, no perdonaría que arruinaran la celebración… anda, Isabella, ve cámbiate, que la modista debe estar esperándonos…

Yo salí corriendo hacia el ascensor que daba en el despacho de mi padre, las lágrimas ya corrían fuertemente por mis mejillas, sabia que allí nadie me vería. "Edward"… mientras corría hacia mi habitación, solo pensaba en él. Llegué a ella, entré, cerré la puerta y llorando me tiré en la cama a boca abajo.

Lloraba.

Lloraba.

Lloraba.

Tal vez, el celebrar mi cumpleaños, debía significar para mí, un día común y corriente, si lo podía ver de esa manera, sabía que no me iba a sentir tan mal. Pero la verdad, es que me había hecho ilusiones de pasarlo con las personas que en verdad si me importaban. Me calmé al cabo de unos veinte minutos, volví a formar el caparazón que me hacia, para que las cosas no me afectaran, traté de cubrir con maquillaje mis ojos rojos e hinchados, me vestí al gusto de mi madre, y cuando ella mandó por mí, bajé sin resistirme. Cuando llegué al auto, noté que los Oficiales que nos acompañarían eran Jasper y Edward. Noté que Edward me miró fijamente cuando me vio salir de la casa, yo solo atiné a evadir su mirada, para que no comprobara que había estado llorando. Llegamos al súper lugar exclusivo de mi madre, en donde sin poner oposición, dejé que me tomaran las medidas, ni siquiera terminé de elegir el vestido. Igual ya no me importaba nada. Cuando salí, noté que Edward tomó el guía del auto, para tener facilidad de mirarme a través del retrovisor del auto, mi madre iba tan pendiente de su revista de zapatos, que ni siquiera se percató que Edward y yo nos mirábamos muy frecuentemente por el retrovisor. Cuando llegué a la casa, sin esperar a que me abrieran siquiera la puerta, entre subiendo las escaleras del porche y me dirigí al ascensor. Necesitaba llegar a mi habitación. Me iba a encerrar allí hasta que llegara el domingo. No sabía que horas eran, pero escuché mi celular sonar en la mesita de noche. Lo tomé y me lo llevé al oído.

_ ¿Si?...

_ ¿Por qué has estado llorando?... -dijo la voz contenida de Edward del otro lado. Al escucharlo fue como si mi corazón se relajara fuertemente-.

_ Edward… -susurré-.

_ Isabella, necesito verte… estar contigo… quiero saber que te pasa, poder estar contigo…

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, al escuchar sus palabras.

_ Yo también necesito estar contigo… me siento tan triste…

_ Lo se, princesa… -dijo en un susurro-. ¿Por qué has estado llorando?... ¿Por qué no has salido de tu habitación?... sabes que con todas estas malditas cámaras que hay en esta casa, se me hace casi imposible estar contigo…

_ Lo siento… es solo que no he estado de animo para salir…

_ ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?...

_ Ya lo estas haciendo, te lo juro…

_ ¿Qué pasó?... -él insistió-.

_ Ya ves, la fiesta enorme que me tenían preparado mis padres… -dije mientras tragaba el nudo de mi garganta-. Cuando yo solo quería algo sencillo, con Alice, Emmet, Jake, Nana… contigo… con las personas que en realidad si me importan…

Ambos hicimos silencio por un buen rato.

_ No hay opción… es mi vida, y solo me queda acostumbrarme a ella…

Edward comenzó hablarme y sin darme cuenta, olvidamos el tema de mi cumpleaños. Al contrario, terminé riéndome con sus ocurrencias, y cuando eran las cuatro de la mañana dejamos de hablar. Dios, el hablar con Edward me hizo bastante bien.

Ese sábado me desperté como a las Once de la mañana. Fui levantada nuevamente por Alice, quien me dijo que Edward le había dicho que estaba algo deprimida, por lo que mi amiga insistió en que, saliéramos de la casa y nos divirtiéramos. Dios, lo que no esperaba era que Edward no nos iba a acompañar, ya que para desgracia, mía, de Alice y Jasper, Emmet asignó a Jasper a acompañarnos. Ni siquiera pude ver a Edward esa mañana. Mi día no pudo ser peor. Alice no paraba de tirarle indirectas a Jasper, y ambos no dejaban de fulminarse con la mirada, y yo allí, dejando que la tristeza me embargara. Alice y yo volvimos de compras, y luego de los ruegos de Alice, quien me dijo tener una cita esa noche, recalcándolo mil veces, no me dio otra opción que ir al "spa" con ella.

Íbamos en el auto, ambas sentadas en el asiento de atrás, Jasper, iba conduciendo.

_ Vamos al Spa, amiga… -me rogaba Alice a mi lado, yo iba recostada toda desganada, mirando el capó del auto-. Please, please, please…

_ Alice, es tarde… -dije con tristeza-. Solo quiero llegar a casa…

_ Amiga, había apartado la cita, no podemos dejarla perder… era mi regalo de cumpleaños…

_ No estoy de ánimo, Ali, podemos ir en otro momento…

_ ¡Nooooo!... -dijo furiosa- Además también era un regalo para James, nos vamos a ver esta noche, y quería estar preparada…

Yo abriendo los ojos como platos, giré mi rostro, para mirar a mi tan indiscreta amiga, ella me miró con algo de vergüenza.

_ Ali… ¿James?... -recordé el chico guapo y simpático, que me presentó aquella noche Alice, ella me miró con una sonrisa en los labios, yo me sonreí con picardía-. Waooow, no sabia que estabas en esos planes con él… -le susurré para que Jasper no escuchara nuestra conversación-.

Ella también bajó un poco la voz. Pero era evidente que Jasper nos seguía escuchando.

_ La verdad es que no lo estaba, pero es que el tipo tiene una maldita fama… -dijo y ambas nos reímos divertidas-. Dicen las chicas que tiene buena maquinaria… -Jaajajajajja yo exploté a reír, Alice era increíble-. Y no solo se queda en la maquinaria, Bells, si no que tiene la potencia suficiente para tirar mas de tres en menos de 30 minutos… -yo me tapé la boca con ambas manos, sorprendida no solo por lo que decía Alice, si no también por su forma de hablar, Alice no era así, ella era discreta, no vergonzosa, pero igual esa no era su forma de expresarse, ni siquiera conmigo, que era su mejor amiga, ella continuó sin tapujos-. Tengo que probar esa maquinaria, sin duda, la verdad llevo malos recuerdos incrustados en mi memoria… necesito hacer el amor con un hombre que _**SI**_ sea de verdad, un hombre… y que me haga borrar deslices que de solo recordarlos me doy asco de mi misma… -ella puso cara de asco al decirlo-.

Entendí a donde iba la cosa, cuando en ese momento, la voz de Alice fue absorbida por una música demasiado fuerte que retumbó dentro del vehiculo, ambas nos espantamos y miramos de golpe a Jasper, quien conducía a una, muy gran velocidad y había encendido el radio del auto a todo volumen. Alice se dejó caer en el asiento satisfecha, no se de que, yo me quedé en shock. La verdad Jasper nunca se había comportado de esa manera, frente a mí. Y que decir, que no pude contra Alice y terminamos en el Spa, la verdad valió la pena, porque terminé completamente relajada. Edward me llamó varias veces en el transcurso del día, solo para preguntarme, como lo estaba pasando, y en varias ocasiones infló mi pecho y llenó mi estómago de maripositas cuando me susurraba un "_te extraño tanto" _o un "_quiero verte"…_ cuando le preguntaba a Edward porque el hecho de que no nos acompañara, solo dijo, que estaba resolviendo unas cuantas cosas con Emmet. Cuando le dije a Alice que necesitaba estar un momento con Edward, ella solo me dijo, que tomaba el riesgo de que volvieran a sacarme con Jasper. Eso me hizo revaluar la idea de salir en la noche.

.

.

.

Me ví frente al espejo, mientras Nana, me ayudaba a cambiarme. Es que no podía creer que esa que estaba vestida y maquillada de esa manera frente al espejo era yo. Gracias a dios, mamá había contratado una estilista, la verdad el hecho de tener más de 24 horas sin ver a Edward y tirada todo el día, como un bulto en la cama, me habían colado de cabeza en la tarde. De tanto pensar en el hecho de que me esperaba la peor noche de mi vida, me había atacado una migraña increíble, me había tomado más de 5 analgésicos, los cuales solo me hicieron, dormir la tarde entera. Eran las 7 de la noche cuando empecé a bañarme, la estilista me dejó espectacular. Estaba asombrada de mi cambio. Era sin duda, un antes y un después.

_ Estas preciosa… -escuché la admiración en la voz de nana, quien estaba parada detrás de mí-.

Yo solo me miraba al espejo asombrada. Luego una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. (Ver Foto en el Blogs) _ Has crecido, mi niña… -dijo nana y yo vi lágrimas en sus mejillas, yo sonriéndome mas, la abracé fuerte-. Eres toda una señorita…

_ Lo soy… -dije y ambas nos sonreímos-. Ahora, solo me queda, poner buena cara, paras los periodistas presentes y hacer que mañana, en todos los periódicos nacionales e internacionales, aparezcamos en primera plana…

Nana me miró con temor, yo le sonreí, para darle tranquilidad…

_ Descuida nana… -repetí las palabras de Reneé-. "_Solo me comportaré como toda una señorita, digna de ser la hija del Presidente de Estados Unidos…_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué tal el capitulo?<em>**

**_¿Les gustó?_**

**_¿Qué les pareció Jasper?_**

**_¿y la actitud de Emmet?_**

**_¿y que piensan que va a pasar en el próximo capi?..._**

**_Espero sus comentarios y recuerden que les estaré enviando el adelanto del próximo capi a principio de semana… si quieren ver un poquito de lo que pasará, solo tienen que dejar sus comentarios, les enviaré el adelanto a sus cuentas y correos el lunes próximo._**

_**Besotes y Abrazos…**_


	24. Cumpliendo Mis 18 años I parte

Dios!, la verdad es que les pediré perdón desde el principio por haberme extendido tanto con este capitulo. Es que la verdad, mientras escribía, habían cosas que sentía que no podía dejar sueltas. Igual espero que les sea de su agrado, escribo por ustedes y para ustedes… besotes y abrazos. **GRACIAS POR SU SEGUIMIENTO**…

**_LES INVITO A PASAR POR MI BLOGS, LAS IMÁGENES ESTAN SUPER BUENAS Y SON MUCHAS._**

AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL, para mis chicas sin cuentas: LUPITA (envíame tu correo, con gusto te enviaré los adelantos).

**NOTA: KutisHn, dios linda, me hiciste sentir malísimo por el hecho de saber que esperas mis adelantos, te juro que he buscado todas las formas de enviártelos, es solo que tu cuenta de FF, no me da la opción de enviarte un MP, te juro que lo intento todas las semanas. Si tienes un correo electrónico, me lo puedes enviar y yo con mucho gusto y felicidad te responderé tus comentarios y te enviaré tus adelantos. BESOTES LINDA. Espero tu respuesta... **

**LUCYLUCY, amiga linda gracias por tus grandiosas ideas, no se que haría sin ti. Besotes…**

**Agradecimientos especiales a las chicas con sus cuentas, muchas gracias por sus tan lindos comentarios y sugerencias, las cuales son bien recibidas. Besotes y abrazos, igual para aquellas personas que no dejan sus comentarios, pero igual me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas. **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXII.<strong>

**Celebrando mis 18 años.**

**PARTE I.**

Nana me miró con temor, yo le sonreí, para darle tranquilidad…

_ Descuida nana… -repetí las palabras de Reneé-. "_Solo me comportaré como toda una señorita, digna de ser la hija del Presidente de Estados Unidos…_"

Mi dolor se incrementó cuando ví a Jessica entrar a mi habitación, luego de que llamara insistentemente.

_ ¿Qué deseas?... -le dije y noté que ella me miró algo asombrada por como estaba, pero supo recomponerse rápidamente-.

_ La fiesta ha iniciado, su madre ha pedido que le venga a avisar que debe estar a más tardar unos 5 minutos en el salón…

_ Ja… -yo bufé mientras me acomodaba sentándome en la cama, cruzándome de brazos-. Pues dile a ella, que le mandé a decir que puede comenzar a contarlos…

_ Niña… -dijo nana asombrada al ver mi actitud rebelde, esta, simplemente era Yo-. No hagas esto…

No me importaba que mamá muriera de un infarto. Pero estaba dispuesta a bajar, hasta que vi a través de mi ventana, la caravana de vehículos llegando a la casa blanca, la cantidad de personas estiradas que se desmontaban, permitiéndoles sus abrigos a las chicas encargadas de ello en la puerta. Esto era intolerable, este no era mi sitio. Mi dolor de cabeza había regresado y con mas fuerzas.

_ Salte, Jessica… salte, nana… no quiero ver absolutamente a nadie… -mis ojos se aguaron-. ¡Que se salgan les dije!... -les grité furiosa, sin importar que también le gritaba a nana, su cara era de horror-.

Jessica se salió corriendo. Pero nana solo me miraba con dolor y asombro.

_ No lo hagas niña… Reneé no te permitirá que hagas algo así…

_ No. Me. Importa… por mí que se vaya al demonio, pero esta que está aquí, no va a bajar a esa fiesta…

Nana se tapó la boca, sabia que estaba muerta del miedo, por lo que podía pasar.

_ Bella… -su aterciopelada voz, hizo que me girara de golpe hacia la puerta, allí estaba él parado. Mirándome como nunca. Rayos estaba tan formal y hermoso. Aparentemente no pudo domar del todo su pelo, y llevaba el aparatito en el oído con el cordoncito. Dios iba a morir, pero Edward estaba de muerte. Él también me evaluaba detenidamente. Y lo ví sonreírme ladeadamente.

_ Edward… -jadeé su nombre, mientras corría hacia él y me tiré a sus brazos, mas de 24 horas sin verlo y sentía que mi vida no tenía sentido. En ese momento comprendí lo importante y crucial que era Edward en mi vida, él me abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello, oliéndome, aspirando mi olor, yo, con la cabeza en su pecho solo estaba pendiente al latido de su corazón. Ya nada me importaba, solo él, y el hecho de que me abrazaba tan protectoramente. Edward era mi sol, mi luna, mi todo-.

_ Estas tan hermosa… -susurró él en mis oídos y mi cuerpo se estremeció-.

Yo me aferré más a su cuerpo.

_ Sácame de aquí, Edward… por favor… no es este el lugar en el que quiero estar…

_ Amor… -dijo él tomando mis hombros y apartándome lentamente de su cuerpo, yo puse resistencia, pero él hizo un poco de presión para separarme. Solo lo suficiente para vernos a los ojos-. Escucha bien lo que te voy a pedir… baja… comparte un momento con tus padres y sus invitados, que yo te prometo que en par de horas te sacaré de aquí…

Mis ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se asomó en mis labios.

_ ¿Me lo prometes?...

_ Claro… te lo prometo, mi reina… solo que por favor, cámbiame esa carita… ¿de acuerdo?...

Yo moví la cabeza positivamente, mientras una sensación de alegría se asomaba en mi pecho. Noté una sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios, mientras que con una de sus manos, desabotonaba su chaqueta, yo lo ví con duda, al ver que él extrajo de uno de los bolsillos de adentro de su chaqueta, un estuchito, negro, bastante fino. Fruncí el seño, mientras veía como Edward me lo extendía.

_ Feliz cumpleaños, nena…

Yo me puse seria.

_ Edward… deberías saber que "odio" que me hagan obsequio… -dije y Edward se puso serio, y rayos, me miró de esa manera tan dulce que me encantaba, mientras su voz se escuchaba torturada-.

_ ¿No vas a aceptar mis obsequios?... -dijo con dolor-.

_ ¿"_**MIS"**_ Obsequios…?. -dije sin creer lo que escuchaba-. ¿O sea, que hay otros, aparte de este?... -dije señalando con los ojos él que tenía en sus manos-.

_ Por dios, nenita… -dijo bajando el obsequio a su costado, algo desanimado, en realidad, parecía decepcionado-. Este era uno, el otro te lo iba a dar cuando saliéramos de aquí…

Rayos, al escuchar eso lo miré de golpe, y noté que una sonrisa amenazaba por salir de sus labios, abrí los ojos como platos, mientras que mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse al imaginar que Edward tenia planes para nosotros, yo me mordí el labio, para no sonreír-.

_ Nunca imaginé que no gustabas de los obsequios… -dijo él bastante serio-.

_ Mierda, Edward… -dije molesta mientras le arrebataba de sus manos, el cofrecito negro-. Dame acá… los aceptaré solo porque estoy de cumpleaños…

Escuché que Edward se carcajeó. Y pude identificar que el cofre decía "_Tiffany & Co."_ ¿Cómo si fuera poco ya?... Abrí mis ojos como platos al ver el collar que yacía muy elegantemente adentro. Me llevé la mano a la boca para taparla, por el asombro. Era el collar más hermoso que había visto, conocía de esto, y era evidente que se trataba de diamantes y perlas.

_ Edward, por dios… -dije sin encontrar palabras-.

_ ¿Te gusta?... -dijo él en un susurro, yo lo miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo-.

_ Está sumamente _hermoso_ me encanta…

Él sonrió satisfecho.

_ Entonces imagino que… no tendrás objeción a usarlo esta noche…

Yo le sonreí, mientras se lo extendía. Él lo tomó, vi como delicadamente sacó el collar del cofre y tomándome de la mano me llevó hacia el espejo, me percaté que nana ya no estaba, al parecer había salido cuando Edward y yo estábamos abrazados. Edward se colocó justo detrás de mí, mas de lo necesario, porque sentí que su cadera se adhirió a mi trasero. Yo me subí el pelo, mientras él de manera lenta, colocó el collar en mi cuello. Estaba algo emocionada, por lo hermoso que se veía el collar en mi cuello, el contraste de mi piel, lo hacía lucir bastante bien. También estaba algo arrebatada, por lo concentrado que estaba Edward mientras lo sujetaba detrás de mi cuello y por el cosquilleo que provocaba en mi cuerpo, el hecho de que los dedos de Edward tocaran esa parte sensible de mi piel. Al terminar. Él miró al espejo a ver como se me veía y una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en sus labios. Yo también sonreí.

_ Me gusta… -susurró-.

Yo sonreí con más ganas. Y mi sonrisa se frisó, cuando vi a través del espejo a Edward bajar su mirada a mi cuello y como yo seguía levantando mi pelo, él lentamente inclinó su cabeza, para depositar un beso, casi chupón, ya que abrió sus labios, justo en donde se juntan el cuello y el hombro. Yo me tensé a la vez que mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, su beso húmedo me hizo jadear, y cuando sentí que sus labios abandonaron mi piel, lentamente abrí los ojos, para toparme con los de él a través del espejo.

_ Ven aquí… -dijo él, sosteniendo mi cadera y girándome lentamente para colocarme frente a él-.

Justo cuando empezó a inclinar su cabeza para besar mis labios, ambos escuchamos el cerrojo de la puerta y de manera sincronizada nos aparatamos y miramos para la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe, y Edward y yo dimos unos pasos mas hacia atrás, apartándonos mas al mismo tiempo. El corazón casi sale de mi pecho cuando vi, que quien entraba a mi habitación era mi padre. Su cara era sumamente de enfado. Paró de golpe su caminar, al ver a Edward, aunque estábamos algo distanciados, Edward se veía tan pálido como yo, Emmet estaba detrás de Charlie, también algo pálido, mirando a Edward de manera extraña, no era enfado, si no más bien preocupación.

_ Oficial, Cullen… -dijo mi padre saludando a Edward y luego mirándome a mí, bastante molesto-. Isabella… ¿Cómo es eso de que no piensas bajar?...

_ Charlie, yo…

_ No está a discusión… -me dijo muy molesto, y yo solo me mordí los labios fuertemente-.

_ Voy a bajar, papá… -dije y ví que papá me miró extraño-.

_ Una de las chicas del servicio le acaba de dar a tu madre, el recado que le enviaste y ya debes imaginar como está… preferí venir yo…

_ Ya voy a bajar, papá… -dije mirándole fijamente-.

Charlie se me quedó mirando extraño.

_ Bien… pues andando…

Él iba a abandonar mi habitación, se detuvo ante mi llamado.

_ Papá… -se giró a mirarme, yo le miré fijamente a los ojos, mientras estos se me cristalizaban un poco-. ¿Podrías darme el permiso, cuando se acabe la fiesta, de salir un rato con Alice?... -papá frunció el seño, yo de manera apresurada caminé hacia él, colocándome a su frente, él me miraba a los ojos-. Es mi cumpleaños, papá, al menos quisiera compartir un momento con mi mejor amiga… podría pasar la noche en su casa… me puedes mandar a custodiar con un escuadrón si quieres, solo déjame divertirme un rato esta noche… prometo portarme bien…

_ ¿Te portarás bien?... -dijo tanteando el ambiente, yo dejé salir una sonrisa, mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, se me va dar, se me va a dar, era lo que me repetía-. Ok. Puedes irte cuando todo se termine, yo te cubro con tu madre…

Sonreí feliz, mientras mi padre me besaba en la coronilla, y antes de darme la espalda me susurró.

_ Luces hermosa, Isabella… -yo me quedé estática, ví que cuando pasó por al lado de Emmet le indicó lo que tenía que hacer-. Encárgate personalmente de la seguridad de mi hija… indícale a tus oficiales, que puede divertirse, sin necesidad de meterse en problemas…

_ Si señor… -dijo Emmet, mirando de reojo a Edward, quien estaba detrás mío, yo solo me tapé la cara con ambas manos, estaba tan emocionada, que no me aguataba-.

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov. **_

En lo que llevaba de vida, nunca imaginé, como podía sentirse el estar quemándome en el infierno a carne viva. Era lo que sentía en este preciso momento. Estaba recostado en una esquina del gran salón, Jasper estaba al lado mío, junto con unos cuantos oficiales, mas. Estaba que no quería ni que me hablaran. Primero, el hecho de aguantarme, como todos esos viejos verdes, se comían a Isabella con la mirada, sin siquiera disimular. ¿Esta era la clase de personas respetables a los que les dejábamos manejar nuestro país?... ni siquiera eran capaz de respetar que Bella era una niña. Bueno, no es que yo fuera el mejor indicado, para pensar eso, pero igual ellos eran unos malditos viejos, los cuales Bella podría ser hasta su nieta. Respiraba profundamente, mientras trataba de calmarme. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso, fue cuando hizo aparición en el salón, el vicepresidente y su distinguida familia, nótese el sarcasmo. Noté que Bella respiró, al ver al chico ese, el tal Jacob Black. Vi que en cuanto ella lo vio, sonrió enormemente. Supongo que porque ya no se iba a sentir tan sola, ya que desde que bajó estaba parada a un costado de sus padres, algo desubicada, notaba que las personas la felicitaban y luego se giraban a hablar con sus padres. Detrás del presidente estaba Emmet. Los demás oficiales, estábamos regados por todas las esquinas del salón. Con nuestros radios encendidos, atentos a cualquier eventualidad. Como decía, Bella al ver entrar al chico ese, sonrió mientras se alejaba de sus padres y se acercaba a él, para ambos saludarse con un afectuoso abrazo.

Al parecer era la única persona que había sido invitado a un cumpleaños, porque fue al único que vi llevar en las manos un regalo para bella. Ellos se abrazaron por unos segundos, y yo estaba que explotaba. Él le entregó el regalo y acaparando él solo la atención de ella, se la llevó a una de las esquinas del salón y allí ellos se estacionaron a conversar entre ellos, y noté que ella parecía más relajada a su lado. Y eso me estaba matando, debo reconocer que Bella y yo en varias ocasiones nos topamos la mirada, pero igual no me importaba, ella estaba pendiente a donde me encontraba yo y en ocasiones hasta me sonreía de esa manera tan natural y bella en ella, pero igual, yo estaba que moría, lo que me mataba era el hecho de que ese imbécil podía estar sentado allí con ella de una manera tan natural y yo ni siquiera podía acercarme. Le tenía su sorpresa preparada y esperara que mi actitud acosadora y malhumorada no la dañara. Debía solo esperar un rato más para tenerla a mi lado, pero sentía que los segundos eran eternos. Me puse alerta cuando escuché a través del radito de Emmet, lo que decía la madre de Bella.

_ Oficial, Cullen… ¿Y mi hija donde esta?... -dijo molesta-.

En toda la noche, fue la primera vez, que retiré mi mirada de Bella, para mirar a la señora y a Emmet que seguían parados en el mismo lugar.

_ Está con Jacob Black…

Dijo Emmet y yo fruncí el seño, al ver a la señora tratar de ubicarlos y al hacerlo esbozar una estúpida sonrisa, mientras le decía a Emmet.

_ Me imagino, que le dijo a su hermano que no perdiera a Isabella de vista, la conozco y es capaz de salirse a escondidas de la fiesta…

_ Descuide, señora… su hija ya tiene asignados varios Oficiales…

_Maldito… _Pensé en contra de mi hermano.

_ Bien… -dijo ella conforme y sonrió mientras miraba detenidamente a su hija y a Jacob-. Amor… -dijo mirando a su esposo y haciendo que este dejara de hablar con Billy Black, para que le prestara atención-. ¿NO es cierto que hacen tan bella pareja?...

_ ¿De que hablas, mujer?... -le dijo Charlie, y agradecí el auricular de Emmet, ya que me permitía estar al tanto de lo que hablaban ellos-.

_ De Isabella y Jake…

El presidente los vio de lejos, Bella y Jake se sonreían, Charlie solo rodó los ojos y no le prestó mas atención a su esposa, la señora bufó y se alejó del grupo. Mi vista no se apartó de ella. La ví llegar a Bella y a Jake y ella les hablaba sonriente. Jacob se sonreía con lo que ella estaba diciendo, mientras que Bella fue borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Moría por saber que era lo que estaba diciéndoles esa mujer. Bella puso cara de horror, mientras que Jacob dejó salir una carcajada, él estaba divertido, Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Yo me puse derecho en mi posición. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando para que ella estuviera tan tensa?...

_ Permíteme felicitarte, eres el que mejor hace su trabajo, amigo… -dijo Jasper a mi lado burlón, yo solo lo fulminé con la mirada y él mismo miró para otro lado ignorándome, yo volví a mirar a Bella y fue cuando ví que el imbécil de Jake, la llevaba tomada de la mano, rumbo al medio del salón, subieron un poco la música balada que estaba sonando y yo quise morir de los malditos celos que me estaban carcomiendo por dentro, cuando lo ví a él, tomar con sus manazas la cintura de _**mi**_ bella, sentí mi corriente sanguíneo acelerarse, Bella se veía sumamente tensa, iban a bailar, y todos en el local fijaron su atención en ellos dos, Jacob no borraba por nada en el mundo su inmensa sonrisa, mientras que Bella parecía a punto de desmayarse, estaba pálida, tensa y evidentemente incomoda. Vi como el chucho acercaba sus labios al oído de ella y le susurró algo, a lo que ella respondió moviendo la cabeza positivamente y respirando hondo. Sentía mi cuerpo entumecido, mi mandíbula apretada y mis puños cerrados dentro de los bolsillos de mis pantalones. Él empezó a guiarla, todos en el salón le miraban, ella seguía igual de tensa, apenas y si movía los pies, noté que Jacob con una de sus manos le apretó la cadera y la acercó mas a su cuerpo, yo me puse en alerta a tal punto que di un paso, lo que me detuvo fue la mano de Jasper en mi brazo, yo alarmado, miré primero la mano que me sujetaba y luego le miré a la cara, él no dijo nada, supongo que por los auriculares, solo movió muy perceptivamente su cabeza de manera negativa, yo volví a mirar a la improvisada pista de baile y allí estaban ellos, él la tenia de manera muy sujetada a su cuerpo, una mano en su cadera, y la otra en su cintura, no se si lo hizo lento, lo que si puedo decir, es que vi a cámara lenta, como él fue arrastrando su mano de la cintura hacia atrás, para ponerle su manaza en donde terminaba la columna de ella, haciendo la salvedad de que su contacto fue directo en su piel, ya que el vestido se lo permitía. Abrió la palma de su mano y acarició levemente su espalda y allí fue cuando no aguanté más-.

Caminé rápidamente, solo escuché el jadeo de Jasper.

_ ¡Edward no!... -lo susurró, pero yo lo ignoré por completo-.

Por el hecho de estar en una lateral, caminé alrededor de la orilla del salón, fue antes de llegar a Bella que sentí que alguien me tomó del brazo, demasiado fuerte y me detuvo, la voz de Emmet en mi oído me detuvo de golpe.

_ Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estas pensando… si lo haces, olvídate de que soy tu hermano…

Yo lo miré, despertando del letargo en el que me encontraba. Estaba furioso y no estaba pensando en nada. Miré alrededor, para fijarme en el sin números de oficiales mirándonos con signo de alertas, supongo que nadie sabia a que se debía el enfrentamiento de Emmet y yo. Los demás no se habían percatado, ya que al parecer la parejita tenía al público muy bien cautivados. Emmet me propinó un leve empujoncito, haciendo que nos quedáramos en una esquina ocultos, gracias a la arquitectura del salón era fácil pasar desapercibidos.

_ Quítate el maldito aparato… -ordenó señalándome el audífono-. Jasper, encárgate un segundo… -dijo mientras él se quitaba el aparato, yo sin dejarme intimidar de su postura de animal, me quité el mío-. ¿Qué mierdas piensas hacer, Edward?... -dijo en un susurro, su voz era contenida, podría jurar, que en otro lugar ya me hubiera pegado un puñetazo, yo no le tenía miedo, ni a él ni a nadie-.

_ No es asunto tuyo… -le dije entre dientes, seguía furioso, mientras perdía el tiempo con Emmett, seguro que el chucho ese, me seguía acariciando a Bella-.

_ Me estas tentando a que te despida, Edward… -dijo molesto y en mis labios se dibujó una sonrisa burlona-.

_ Eres el jefe de seguridad… estas en todo tu derecho…

Emmet y yo nos miramos a los ojos fijamente. Sabía en que tenía que estar pensando, ambos nos conocíamos bastante bien.

_ Perfecto. Hablaremos mañana de esto… ahora mismo estoy descuidando mi maldito trabajo por tu culpa… es domingo… puedes marcharte a casa… es tu día libre…

Giró sobre sus talones, para retirarse, se detuvo ante mi llamado. Se giró y me miró fijamente.

_ Emmet…

_ ¿Qué?...

_ Tú eliges… -le dije seriamente para que entendiera que estaba hablando seriamente-. O apartas a ese imbécil de su lado en este momento… o te juro que lo apartaré yo… y créeme que no lo haré de buena manera…

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Esto era una maldita tortura, iba a enloquecer. Estaba parada al costado de las escaleras, al lado de mis padres. Esperando que las personas se acercaran a nosotros, los invitados me felicitaban por un segundo y enseguida volteaban a hablar con mis padres. Lo único que lamentaba era el hecho de que los segundos pasaban tan tortuosamente lento. Sabía en donde estaba Edward, en una esquina, junto a Jasper. Emmet era el que estaba más cerca de mí, ya que al ser el jefe de seguridad, por ningún motivo se apartaba de mi padre. Mi mirada en varias ocasiones se enganchaba con la de Edward, pero no se, ni siquiera me correspondía la sonrisa que en ocasiones le daba, parecía tan tenso y tan disgustado. Cuando vi a Jacob entrar al salón, sentí un alivio increíble. No solo porque iba a poder siquiera articular una palabra, si no porque tal vez en su compañía los segundos correrían mas de prisa. Yo me separé de mis padres, ellos estaban tan entretenidos con sus invitados, que ni siquiera se percataron de mi ausencia. Jake y yo nos saludamos con un abrazo fuerte.

_ Bella… cuanto tiempo… -dijo él mientras se apartaba y me sonreía-. Estas igual que tu padre… para verte tendré que hacer citas…

Ambos nos reímos y él me extendió una cajita pequeña en vuelta en papel de regalo, yo arqueé una ceja, él sabía que odiaba los regalos.

_ No hay "peros" que valgan… es tu cumpleaños, y no es verdad que no te iba a traer un presente…

Yo me sonreí.

_ Gracias, Jake…

_ Ven… -me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano, fuimos a parar a una esquina en donde yo abrí mi regalo, sonreí al ver lo que era, un brazalete de Diamantes y zafiros. Era Hermoso.

_ Me gusta, gracias Jake…

Jacob me ayudó a colocármelo y allí nos enfrascamos en una conversación. Estaba entretenida aunque moría de ganas de que Edward me sacara de allí. ¿Cuál sería su otro regalo?... de vez en cuando le miraba, con la finalidad de que entendiera que solo deseaba estar con él, que moría porque me sacara de allí. Cuando escuché la voz de mi madre, no creí lo que me estaba proponiendo. ¿Qué bailara una pieza con Jacob?... no podía creerlo, si ella sabia perfectamente que odiaba ser el centro de atención, y que no quería bailar en frente de todos esas personas, ¡es que seguro que esas fotos saldrían hasta en las revistas sociales!. El imbécil de Jake, en vez de apoyarme, lo que hacia era burlarse de mi cara, y eso que decía ser mi amigo. Con las mierdas que se le ocurrían a Reneé, nada más me quedaba el irme a bailar con Jake. Fuimos a parar al centro del salón, al sentir toda esa gente mirarme fijamente, me tensé, Jake no borraba la sonrisa de sus labios. Cuando vio que no me soltaba, se acercó a mi oído para susúrrame.

_ Relájate, Bells, te prometo que será una sola pieza, sales de tu madre y luego te llevo a donde quieras ir…

_ Era lo único que deseaba en este momento, salir de allí y verme con Edward.

.

.

.

Llevaba apenas un minuto bailando suavemente con Jake, cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro. Yo algo asombrada, miré, para ver a Jessica Stanley extendiéndome mi celular.

_ La señora Cope se lo ha mandado… -fruncí el seño y miré a mí alrededor, todos seguían mirándonos a Jake y a mí, como idiotas. Yo miré a la esquina, en donde se había mantenido Edward toda la noche y no estaba. Solo pude ver a Jasper mirándome de la misma forma que lo hacia siempre, este tipo no me soportaba-.

_ Gracias… -dijo Jake por mi, tomando el celular de la mano de Jessica y haciéndole una seña con la mano, para que se retirara, ella se esfumó, Jake echó el celular en su bolsillo y volvió a tomar mi cintura, haciendo, que yo quitara la mirada del rincón en donde se ya no se encontraba Edward. ¿Y si se había ido?, seguí bailando lentamente, mientras sentía la tristeza querer embargarme-.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Bells?...

Yo lo miré. Y fue cuando me llamó la atención lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Jessica había interrumpido nuestro baile, a sabiendas de que todas estas personas, incluyendo a la bruja de mi madre y al tonto de mi padre, estaban pendiente a Jake y a mí, solo para entregarme mi celular?... esto no parecía normal. Nana nunca me enviaría mi celular y mucho menos en momentos como estos, en donde ella al igual que yo, sabíamos, que estábamos haciendo el espectáculo que tanto a Reneé le gustaba.

_ ¿Qué piensas?... -dijo él y yo le miré con duda-.

_ El celular… -le susurré y Jake puso cara de duda-.

_ O si, el _celular_… por cierto, no ha parado de vibrar en mi bolsillo…

Aquello me golpeó.

_ Ven…

Dije, mientras lo tomaba de la mano, e iniciaba el paso. Me importaba muy poco, que mi mamá me matara, por romper su momento su _mágico y llamativo_, pero solo se que salí del campo de visión de todas esas personas, y Jake y yo, nos escabullimos por el pasillo, tomados de la mano. Salimos del salón. Miré a Jake, quien me miraba sorprendido.

_ Dame… -dije extendiéndole la mano-.

_ ¿Qué?... -dijo Jake sin comprenderme del todo-.

_ Dame el maldito celular, Jake.

_ Oh!... -dijo él comprendiendo, sacándolo de su bolsillo y extendiéndomelo, yo tomé mi aparato y busqué, "7 llamadas perdida", cuando le dí al identificador, voté el aire de golpe al ver que todas habían sido de Edward-.

_ Mierda!... -dije-.

_ ¿Qué sucede, Bella?... -dijo Jake preocupado-.

_ Espera… -dije devolviendo la llamada, estaba nerviosa, y demasiado preocupada, al primer tono, Edward tomó la llamada-.

_ Isabella… -dijo y no se si eran ideas mías, pero se escuchaba bastante molesto-. De manera inmediata, baja al garaje en este momento. Nos vamos de aquí… me esperas, en unos segundos estaré contigo…

_ Si… -dije yo aliviada, mientras cerraba el aparato. Miré a Jake quien me miraba fijamente-. Debo irme, Jake…

_ ¿Irte?... -dijo él asustado-. ¿Estas loca?... tus padres te matan si abandonas la fiesta…

_ No tengo tiempo de explicarte, solo cúbreme… -Jake puso cara de preocupación, yo me sonríe-. Cúbreme lo mas que puedas… no te metas en problemas por mí, al fin de cuentas papá sabe que me retiro… bye… y gracias, eres increíble… -dije acercándome rápidamente a él, dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo corriendo hacia el ascensor, el vestido me lo dificultaba un poco-.

.

.

.

Bajé al sótano. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante mí, salí. Solo llevaba mi celular en mis manos. Caminé y pude ver el lugar totalmente desolado. Solo estaban estacionados los vehículos. Yo miré a todos lados. No había rastros de Edward. Y no se porque, sentí algo de miedo, al hecho de encontrarme sola en este lugar. Noté que la flotilla de autos presidenciales estaban allí. Incluyendo los lujosos autos de los invitados que en este momento se encontraban en la casa blanca. El silencio era abrasador. Y fue allí que entendí porque en las películas, utilizaban estos lugares, para hacer las escenas más escalofriantes. Me abracé a mi misma, odiándome por pensar en aquello. Cuando escuché el sonido del ascensor, respiré hondo, al imaginar que era Edward quien llegaba, inicié mi paso, rápidamente a él, cuando las puertas se empezaron a abrir. Frené mi caminar de golpe, al ver que no era Edward quien salía de allí, si no aquel hombre, que a pesar de ser Oficial de la casa blanca, muy pocas veces nos habíamos visto. Él al verme sonrió saliendo del ascensor. Ni siquiera se sorprendió de verme allí.

_ Señorita Swan… -susurró con una sonrisa enorme, mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí, yo fruncí el seño-. ¿No se supone que debe estar en su fiesta de cumpleaños?...

Mientras me hablaba, noté que sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, de una manera que me hizo apartar la mirada, el tipo era tan alto, fuerte y hasta intimidador.

_ ¿Usted que hace acá abajo?... -dije sin dejarle notar que estaba un poquito nerviosa, yo era una muy buena actriz cuando se trataba de ser altanera y hacerle saber a las personas que estaba por encima de cualquiera, al fin de cuentas TODOS deben hacer mi voluntad, porque simplemente soy la HIJA del Presidente-.

_ Hummm, muy buena pregunta… -dijo y yo me estaba inquietando al ver que este hombre parecía no inmutarse con mi actitud, la verdad allí el único Oficial que se había comportado algo reticente conmigo, era Edward, ahhh y Jasper que aunque obedecía mis ordenes, siempre dejaba evidenciado que no me soportaba, luego a los demás oficiales, yo le hablaba y enseguida mostraban una actitud distante y respetuosa, en cambio este que estaba parado frente a mí, a una distancia un poco imprudente, me miraba tan fijamente que quemaba y aunque sonreía, la verdad no me gustaba para nada-.

_ Solo estaba supervisando el área… -dijo-. Está hermosa esta noche…

Dijo dándome un vistazo de los pies a la cabeza, y no se por qué, pero su mirada no me gustaba para nada. No era una mirada de alguien que se estuviera propasando conmigo, si no, una mirada evaluativa. Yo tragué en seco, realmente me estaba asustando, pegué un respingo, cuando escuché que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron detrás del tipo, miré por encima de su hombro, para ver a Edward quien salía del ascensor, yo solo cerré los ojos, por un segundo, mientras agradecía a dios, por su llegada. El venía pensativo, traía una cara de los mil demonios, y al escuchar mi voz, levantó de golpe su rostro-.

_ ¡Edward!... -se escuchó más a alivio que a otra cosa-.

La reacción de Edward al ver ese Oficial conmigo, fue la misma que había tenido yo, cuando lo había visto salir del ascensor, Edward frenó su caminar de golpe y miró fijamente al tipo a la cara, yo no podía esperar y con mis manos, subí un poco el vestido para trotar hacia Edward, la verdad, ahora estaba tranquila, a su lado, me sentía segura. Él solo apartó la mirada del tipo, cuando yo llegué a su lado, él me miró con duda, su seño estaba bastante fruncido.

_ ¿Todo bien?...

Me preguntó en un susurro y yo solo moví la cabeza positivamente.

_ Hijo… -dijo el oficial a Edward en modo de saludo, mientras se sonreía y se acercaba a nosotros-.

Edward fulminó al tipo con la mirada. Su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada.

_ Ya veo porque la señorita Swan estaba acá… -dijo mientras me daba una mirada fugaz, volvió a mirar a Edward, mientras entrecerró los ojos-. Solo te estaba esperando a ti…

_ ¿Qué se supone que hace aquí, Marcus?... -dijo Edward entre dientes, el hombre sonrió más-.

_ Pues, solo supervisaba el área…

_ Creía que lo hacía desde la habitación de seguridad… a través de las cámaras…

El hombre se carcajeo y hasta por un momento se puso la mano en la panza, yo le miraba fijamente. No ayudaba el hecho de que Edward, tampoco se relajaba.

_ Tranquilo, muchacho… que su chica estaba en buenas manos…

Yo miré de reojo a Edward, ¿había dicho "su chica"?. Edward frunció los labios, ante la rabia que sintió. El tipo sonrió más aun.

_ Lo digo, porque se que Emmet te ha cedido la responsabilidad total de la niña… ya te he dicho anteriormente… en mejores manos no podría estar…

_ Edward… -dije yo, queriendo llamar su atención, Edward no me miró, solo miraba al Oficial parado frente a nosotros, yo le rogué-. Por favor… sácame de aquí… Alice debe estar preocupada, porque he tardado en llegar…

Ví que Edward se descolocó por un momento y me miró. Yo solo había dicho aquello, para que el Oficial Marcus, pensara que Edward solo me iba a llevar a donde mi mejor amiga.

_ Vamos… -dijo Edward, haciéndome paso para que caminara delante de él, caminamos hasta el volvo, Edward me abrió la puerta de atrás, y yo le miré con duda-. Sube… -me ordenó y yo le retiré la mirada bruscamente mientras me subía-.

.

.

.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas allí sola con el Oficial Marcus?...

Fue la pregunta de Edward, en cuanto salimos del perímetro de la Casa Blanca, estaba sentada en la parte trasera del auto, mientras el conducía.

_ Supongo que uno o dos minutos… a mi me parecieron horas…

_ ¿Por qué?... -dijo y lo notaba algo tenso-.

_ No se… pero ese hombre no me gusta… parece intimidante… y más aún cuando sonríe de esa manera… amor… -dije colocándome detrás de su asiento y desde atrás le rodeé el cuello-. ¿Por qué luces tan molesto?...

Lo escuché respirar hondo, yo mientras enterré mis dedos en su suave pelo, mientras le acariciaba el cuero cabelludo.

_ Por poco y armo un lío en esa fiesta… Isabella por favor… ¿pretendías matarme?... -escuché su tono de voz algo torturado, yo fruncí el seño, ya que no entendía, él me miró a través del retrovisor y odié que estuviera conduciendo-. Que sea la última vez que permitas que otro hombre que no sea yo, te toque…

Yo me sonreí.

_ Jake, y yo solo somos amigos…

_ Un AMIGO que se aprovecha cada vez que tiene la oportunidad… -dijo entre dientes, evidentemente molesto-. Recuerdo perfectamente como metió su lenga en tu boca, aquella vez que lo besaste frente a mí… -yo solté su pelo al darme cuenta que Edward recordaba aquello-. Y esta noche te estaba acariciando… ¿acaso no lo sentiste?...

_ ¡No!... -y juro que decía la verdad, iba a matar a Jake, ¿en serio me había acariciado?, yo ni siquiera lo sentí-. ¡Por supuesto que no!... voy a matar a ese hijo de pu…

_ ¡Calla!... -Edward me interrumpió antes que maldijera a la pobre madre de Jacob, que ni siquiera tenía la culpa-. Déjalo así… al menos me hace sentir bien que no reacciones ante sus caricias…

Yo sonreí, mientras volvía a pasar mis manos por su pelo, maldito asiento que nos dividía.

_ ¿Te refieres, a que no siento lo mismo que siento cuando eres tú el que me acaricias?... -le dije con voz suave-. Mi piel reacciona de inmediato, ante tu tacto… provocas en mi, un cosquilleo que nunca me ha provocado nadie, me fascina cuando lo haces… -lamenté no poder verle el rostro-.

_ Tú también provocas cosas nuevas en mí, pequeña… -él susurró desde adelante y yo sonreí feliz-.

_ ¿A dónde me llevarás, Edward?... -no me había volado hacia el asiento de adelante, por el maldito vestido largo que llevaba-.

_ Es una sorpresa… -y aunque no pude verle el rostro, por su tono de voz, sabia que estaba sonriendo, al menos ya se había relajado por completo-.

.

.

.

Puse cara de duda al ver en donde se estaba estacionando. Este lugar me era sumamente familiar. Edward sonriendo se desmontó del auto y yo achocada miraba fijamente el local desde fuera, no podía creer que me había traído aquí. Me abrió la puerta desde fuera y me extendió la mano, para ayudarme a salir. Y yo lo miré como si otro ojo le estaría saliendo en la cara.

_ ¿Qué mierda?... -fue lo que dije y me desmonté mientras aparataba su mano con un manotazo, rechazando su ayuda, Edward puso cara de poema-.

_ Isabella, esta noche tienes la boca bastante sucia… -dijo en tono de reproche-.

Yo aun miraba el local como si fuera la puerta del infierno. Bien, solo se trataba de que estaba desubicada, pensé que Edward había ideado una noche mas privada para nosotros…

_ ¿Por qué me traes acá?...

_ Pues… -lo escuché dudar detrás de mí-. ¿A dónde querías ir?...

Él estaba a mi espalda. Y yo cerré los ojos con bastante frustración. Bien Bella, no le demuestres, que pensabas que te llevaría a un hotel lujoso para hacerte el amor, no se lo demuestres, no se lo demuestres…

_ Bien… si no te gusta el lugar, no hay problema… puedo llevarte a donde quieras…

Tragué en seco y me volví hacia atrás y lo miré, lo que esperaba, estaba confundido. Dios!, era de lo peor, va a pensar que le pongo peros, a todos los obsequios…

_ No, esta bien… no hay problema, entremos… -dije mostrando un patético interés, hizo mi mayor esfuerzo, por disimular mi decepción, hasta le sonreí, cuando me iba a acercar a él para darle un beso, noté que rodó su rostro disimuladamente y se movió, yo me quedé estática en el lugar, mientras lo ví sonreí con apuro-.

_ Será mejor que entremos… -me hizo señas con la mano, para que iniciara el paso, yo respiré hondo, mientras me decía para mi misma-.

_ Grandioso, como si fuera poco, me trae a un lugar, que ni siquiera puede tomarme de la mano…

Me las ideé para caminar lo más rápido que me permitió el maldito vestido. Dejé a Edward unos cuantos pasos atrás. Estaba furiosa. Respiré hondo cuando me ví entrando por segunda vez, aquel local. Hermoso, pero me traía tan malos recuerdos. Esa voz me hizo frenar mi caminar.

_ ¡Edward!... -dijo Rosalie emocionada-.

Si. Estábamos en su Pub. Grandioso. Cuando levanté la mirada hacia delante, me quedé de una pieza. Ante lo que ví.

_ ¡_**Felicidades, Bella**_! -gritaron al unísono, yo me fije en el grupito reducido que estaban allí parados y reunidos, mirándome todos sonrientes-.

Alice, Esme, Carlisle, y Rosalie. Yo sonreí cuando vi a Alice correr hacia mí y abrazarme.

_ Felicidades amiga, que bueno que Edward logró sacarte de allí… -yo la abracé fuertemente mientras reía, la verdad, estaba contenta de estar con mi mejor amiga-.

Inmediatamente Alice me soltó, unos brazos calidos me rodearon, era la madre de Edward.

_ Dios, mi niña… -dijo dulcemente mientras me soltaba-. Felicidades…

Yo la miré y me sonreí.

_ Un gusto, volver a verte, Bella, felicidades… -dijo Carlisle mientras se acercaba y me abraza también-.

_ Gracias… -dije mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho, pero era una sensación diferente, era de felicidad, yo me sonreí. Fue cuando vi a Rosalie pararse frente a mí y regalarme una enorme sonrisa, mientras me abrazaba-.

_ Felicidades, niñita consentida… -dijo pero parecía divertida, se apartó de mí para mirarme fijamente, una sonrisa estaba instalada en sus labios-. Eres tan consentida, que hasta el bruto de Edward te conciente… me ha hecho cerrar el local esta noche…

Cuando ella mencionó su nombre, un nudo se formó en mi garganta, y me dí la vuelta de inmediato para mirarlo, él seguía parado en la entrada del local, desde allí me miraba de una manera extraña, una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de ambos. Él inició a caminar hacia a mí, lo hizo tan lentamente, que yo caminé para alcanzarlo, y cuando nos colocamos uno frente al otro, él bajó su mirada a mis ojos, los míos se cristalizaron.

_ Gracias… -le susurré y él sonrió más enormemente, mientras me puso la mano en la espalda y me acercó a su cuerpo para darme un caliente y suave abrazo-.

_ Felicidades… -me susurró en el oído-.

_ Ya párenle… -dijo Alice, mientras se acercaba a nosotros, odiaba a mi amiga cada vez que me apartaba de Edward, escuché que Edward dijo algo entre dientes y me soltó, ambos nos sonreímos-. Edward no es tan bueno… Rosalie nos ha contado, que la ha amenazado si no cerraba el local…

Todos reímos… noté que Edward estaba mas suelto, en cuanto a demostrarme afecto se refería, ya que se puso a mi lado derecho, y rodeó mi cintura, manteniéndome a su lado, y yo feliiiiz….

_ ¿Te gusta?...

Cuando me preguntó, aparté mi rostro de él para mirar el local, y de mis labios salió un jadeo. El local era el mismo, pero justo frente a nosotros había una lona grande que tenia escrito un "feliz cumpleaños Bella", estaba en el aire y prácticamente colgaba de medio local. Había un biscocho de varias plazas justo con muchos regalos. El local estaba decorado elegantemente, y yo me sentí feliz. Este era mi cumpleaños.

_ Ven… -dijo Alice, tomándome de la mano, y con una cámara comenzó a tirarnos fotos a todos, me guiñó un ojo, y yo olvidándome de todo comencé a disfrutar el momento-.

Fuimos a parar a una mesa. Allí entablé conversación con Esme, la señora me encantaba, con Rosalie, el único extraño en el local era el chico que controlaba la música.

_ ¿En donde está la cumpleañera?...

Al escuchar esa voz, miré de golpe hacia la puerta, en donde hacían su entrada, Emmet y Jasper, ambos seguían trajeados, yo sonriendo enormemente miré a Edward quien estaba sentado a mi lado, él sonrió, supongo que por mi cara de asombro, corriendo me paré y alcancé a Emmet, quien con una risa fuerte, me dio su abrazo de oso, mientras me giraba.

_ Estás aquí… -fue lo que dije al sentir el nudo en la garganta, él me soltó, poniendo mis pies sobre la superficie, y me miró mientras me decía-.

_ Por supuesto, que iba a venir… y que conste, que no lo hice por las amenazas de Edward… ese imbécil, ya las tiene atragantada conmigo…

Yo me reí y miré hacia la mesa, para ver a Edward quien ya no reía, pero igual me miraba fijamente, yo le sonreí y él entonces también lo hizo. Es que era imposible no amar a este hombre. Dejé de mirarlo para mirar asombrada a Jasper quien me hablo.

_ Feliz cumpleaños señorita Swan…

Me llevé la mano al pecho mientras lo miraba boca abierta. Jasper me miró y ví que aunque quería mantenerse serio una sonrisa amenazaba por salir de sus labios, sin duda mi cara debía de estar haciéndole mucha gracia.

_ ¿Edward también te amenazó para que me felicitaras?...

_ Obvio… -rodó los ojos-. Permiso… -dijo dejándome con la palabra en la boca y yendo a saludar a los padres de Edward, escuché la risa contenida de Emmet-.

_ No le hagas caso a Jasper… te juro que no es tan patético como quiere hacer creer…

Yo me sonreí mientras me alzaba de hombros. Estaba sumamente feliz. Pero mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar esa voz provenir de la puerta.

_ ¿Y para mí no hay un abrazo?...

Yo abrí los ojos como platos.

_ ¡¿Nana?... -me aparté de Emmet para ver a mi nana, con una enorme sonrisa, ella estaba vestida muy elegante, yo corrí hacia ella y la abracé fuerte, ya a este punto, no pude contener mis lagrimas, ellas corrieron por mis mejillas, no creía lo que estaba pasando, se estaba cumpliendo mi deseo. Dios, estaban casi todas las personas, con la que en realidad quería compartir.

_ No llores princesa… -dijo nana, cuando escuchó mis sollozos-.

_ No lo puedo creer, nana… -dije mientras me retiraba las lagrimas de la mejilla, miré hacia la mesa para ver a Edward, quien seguía sentado allí, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, mis lagrimas seguían saliendo y no acababa de entender, porque no venia a mi lado, todos me miraban sonriendo, pero yo solo lo miraba a él, mientras venia a mi mente, aquella noche en la que estaba tan triste, que hablábamos por teléfono, las palabras mencionados por mí, volvieron a ser escuchadas en mi memoria "_Ya ves, la fiesta enorme que me tenían preparado mis padres… Cuando yo solo quería algo sencillo, con Alice, Emmet, Jake, Nana… contigo… con las personas que en realidad si me importan…_" él lo había hecho. Una vez más, me había hecho feliz. Cuando escuché ese carraspeo de garganta, y ví que Edward hizo una mueca, pero que recompuso su rostro de inmediato, entendí porque no se había acercado, "estaba esperando la entrada de otra persona". Yo me giré asombrada.

_ ¿Jacob?...

Mi amigo sonrió enormemente, mientras habría los brazos esperando que yo lo abrazara. Yo me eché a reír, y me acerqué a él, pero lo que hice fue darle un puñetazo en el pecho. Claro que no tubo el efecto que quería, ya que Jake lo que hizo fue echarse a reír. Pensé que me la debía. Por haberme "acariciado" y por saber esto y hacerse el que no.

_ ¿Sabias de esto?...

Él se alzó de hombros.

_ Alis, me llamó…

Le miré de mala manera.

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?...

_ Pues porque era una sorpresa… no debiste golpearme… -dijo sin dejar de reír-. Yo te cubrí en la fiesta…

_ ¿Qué pasó allí?...

_ Mejor no pienses en eso ahora… pásala bien, que mañana será otro día… -dijo guiñándome un ojo-.

.

.

.

En cuanto caminé a la mesa, me senté al lado de Edward, la música sonaba, yo solo atiné a por debajo de la mesa, buscar la mano de Edward y tomarla, él entrelazó sus dedos a los míos, y ambos nos miramos a los ojos.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?... -me susurró-.

_ Feliz… -sonreí-. No te imaginas lo feliz que me has hecho con todo esto… es que si quiera puedo creérmelo…

_ Todos hemos cooperado con algo… -dijo sonriéndome, hablábamos entre nosotros-. Alice la decoración del local, se ha echado el día entero acá, mamá la comida y el biscocho, Rosalie… -sonrió-. Te juro que no la amenacé… -yo reí con ganas-. Jasper… bueno, a él si tuve que amenazarlo, pero igual, prometió comportarse y así sucesivamente.

_ ¿Invitaste a Jake?... -dije con dudas-.

_ Hace unas horas me arrepentí de eso… -dijo poniéndose serio-.

Yo sonriéndome me acerqué a su oído para susúrrale-.

_ ¿Sabes que a quien quiero es a ti, verdad?... -cuando dije aquellas palabras noté que su agarre en mis dedos se intensificó-. Es contigo con el quiero estar… son tus manos las que quiero que me acaricien…

Noté que apretó más fuerte mi mano y yo me aparté de su oído. Para mirarle, ví que estaba mirando para la mesa y que cuando levantó su rostro, fue directo para mirarme a los míos, y mieeeerdddaaaa, sus ojos estaban algo oscurecidos, mi entrepierna se contrajo un poco y cerré mis piernas fuertemente.

_ Com-por-ta-te… -dijo en mímicas y yo solo moví la cabeza positivamente, sabiendo que llevaba razón, si jugaba con fuego, terminaría quemándome, él volvió a mirar a la mesa y yo recosté mi espalda de la silla, para tranquilizarme un poco-.

.

.

.

¿Qué decir De mi fiesta?... mejor no podía hacer, cenamos, escuchamos música, y comimos pastel. Todos estábamos sentamos en la misma mesa. Alice estaba a mi lado y del lado de ella estaba Jake. Edward estaba a mi otro lado, Jasper se había sentado al otro extremo de la mesa. Noté que ni hablaba solo tomaba de su vaso, Rosalie y Emmet hablaban entre ellos. Pero llegamos a un punto que hicimos una sola conversación. Comenzamos a bailar. Bailé con todos, menos con Jasper, quien estaba algo tenso en su silla, solo tomaba y hablaba cuando alguien le hacia una pregunta directa. Las horas estaban pasando. Y en una ocasión, nos juntamos Rosalie (quien ya me caía bien), Alice y yo. Las tres hablábamos de muchas cosas, no bebí ni una sola gota de alcohol. No quería terminar la noche borracha. Me fijé que Emmet y Edward estaban sentados uno al lado de otro y aunque ambos bebían, noté que hablaban entre ellos. Jasper luego se le unió y fue allí que lo veía sonreír por primera vez en toda la noche. Nana se había acercado a Esme y a Carlisle. Y Jake, no tardó en unirse al grupo de los chicos.

_ Arrogante, estúpido mala leche… -susurró Alice y Rosalie y yo la miramos con duda, ambas seguro nos hacíamos la misma pregunta, ¿con quien estaba hablando esta?... o mejor dicho ¿a quien se refería?...-.

_ ¿Alice?... -dije llamando su atención, ella nos miró y al ver que ambas la habíamos escuchado, sacó una sonrisita de apuros-.

_ Ups…

_ ¿Quién es ese?... -dijo Rosalie con una sonrisita burlona-.

_ Tu hermano… -soltó Alice sin mas, yo la miré con duda al pensar que no la había visto tomar alcohol. Rosalie se echó a reír-.

_ Llevas razón en eso… -dijo ella y ambas se echaron a reír-.

_ Mierda, mierda, mierda… -dijo Rosalie mirando a un punto en específico del local, su mirada fue de un asombro increíble, yo de manera inmediata seguí la mirada de Rosalie, y mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, para luego empezar a latir fuertemente, mis ojos se abrieron con asombro-.

_ Waoooaww… -susurró Alice-. ¿Edward toca la guitarra?...

Lo vi sentándose en una silla, que estaba colocada en el centro de la tarima, al mismo tiempo que se ponía la correa de la guitarra y la acomodaba en sus piernas. Se había quitado la chaqueta, y la corbata, y se había remangado las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos. Yo me quedé en estado de shock.

_ Edward también toca el piano… -dijo Rosalie, y noté cierto orgullo en su tono de voz-.

Edward miraba concentrado las cuerdas de la guitarra, y luego levantó la vista, mirándome fijamente a mí. Me sonrió de manera ladeada, provocando una maldita revolución en mi interior. Su mirada era tan penetrante, que sentí que iba a colapsar. No me podía estar haciendo esto, me iba a evidenciar delante de todos allí.

_ No-lo-puedo-creer… -dijo Alice emocionada-. Te va a cantar bella…

Edward seguía mirándome y yo tragando saliva. Lo ví mojarse los labios y tomar aire profundamente por la boca, para votarlo por la nariz, y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar las cuerdas, haciendo que un sonido hermoso se escuchara en todo el local. El ritmo lo conocía. Pero cuando escuché su voz aterciopelada cantando la letra de aquella canción, juro que perdí el lazo con la tierra, eran solo nuestros ojos mirándose fijamente. Mientras él cantaba aquella canción con puro sentimiento. (Espero que puedan imaginarse la escena) (Pueden escuchar la canción del grupo Camila, "coleccionista de canciones")

_**Tu, coleccionista de canciones…dame razones, para vivir.**_

_**Tu la dueña de mis sueños…quédate en ellos y hazme sentir.**_

_**Y así… en tu misterio poder descubrir…el sentimiento eterno.**_

_**Tu con la luna en la cabeza…el lugar en donde empieza**_

_**el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir.**_

_**Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu**_

_**mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio**_

_**mi compas y mi camino**_

_**solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu**_

_**pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo**_

_**para estar siempre contigo amor**_

Mientras escuchaba la su voz melodiosa, las cuerdas siendo tocadas por sus hermosos dedos y su mirada fijamente en mí, sentía que mi corazón le pertenecía por completo a Edward. Mi vida, jamás sería lo mismo sin él. Escuchaba el murmullo a mi lado, y sin darme cuenta sentí algo salado llegar a mis labios, eran lágrimas que caían, pero lagrimas de felicidad. Él continuó con la música.

_**Tu, coleccionista de canciones…mil emociones son para ti**_

_**tu lo que soñé mi vida entera… quédate en ella**_

_**y hazme sentir y así ir transformando la magia de ti en un respiro del alma**_

_**Tu con la luna en la cabeza…el lugar en donde empieza**_

_**el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir**_

_**Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu**_

_**mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio**_

_**mi compas y mi camino**_

_**solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu**_

_**pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo**_

_**para estar siempre contigo**_

_**Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior…haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón**_

_**es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente**_

_**Solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu**_

_**mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio**_

_**mi compas y mi camino**_

Y sin darme cuenta mis piernas tomaron vida propia. Sabía que estábamos en una burbuja personal, en donde allí no había nadie más que él y yo. Y eso era suficiente para mí. Mis pies se detuvieron cuando llegué justo al frente en donde él estaba tocando la guitarra. Terminó su último fragmento con una sonrisa. Esa que tanto me gustaba. Me sentía en las nubes, como si estuviera drogada.

_**solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu**_

_**pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo**_

_**para estar siempre contigo amor…**_

Lo vi, quitarse la correa de la guitarra por encima de la cabeza, sin apartar su mirada de la mía, yo sentía que no podía moverme. Él frunció el seño, mientras dejaba la guitarra en la silla, no se si era yo, pero había un silencio engrandecido. Lo ví bajar los dos escaloncitos de la tarima y acercarse a mí, con suma preocupación. Se coló a mi frente, mientras que sus manos fueron a mis mejillas, tratando de con sus dedos, desaparecer mis lagrimas, las cuales caían sin cesar.

_ Bella… -me susurró con preocupación-. ¿Qué rayos te pasa, amor?...

Subí mi mano para acariciar su mejilla y él me dejó, cuando mi dedo índice acarició su labio con delicadeza, lo sentí tensarse y mirar por encima de mis hombros. A donde suponía debían estar los demás. Lentamente me tomó de la mano y con sutileza la retiró de sus labios, y yo no quería que me aparatara, no me importaba nada.

_ Por favor… -le supliqué mirándole a los ojos, mientras sentía que me estaba comportando como una niña inmadura-. No me niegues esto… quiero besarte…

Lo ví abrir los ojos como platos.

_ ¿Qué?... -susurró preocupado, yo me puse una mano en la boca para no dejar salir un sollozo, la verdad no entendía que me pasaba, sentía un sin números de emociones, que sentía que me estaban superando. Tal vez era muy rápido, pero no solo sentía que estaba enamorada de Edward, si no que también lo amaba con todo mi ser. Porque lo digo y lo siento, mi vida ya no tenía sentido sin él-.

_ Que quiero que me beses, Edward… -dije en un sollozo silencioso, solo nosotros dos nos escuchábamos, sabía que si los demás, nos estaban viendo, no podían escucharnos-.

_ Bella…

_ Te quiero… -le solté-. Te quiero, Edward… y… -dije mientras ví que frunció el seño fuertemente mientras llevaba su mano a mi mejilla, mientras la iba arrastrando hasta llevarla a mi nuca, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, mientras yo le hablaba-. Necesito que mi vida sea normal… eres la única persona que puede darme lo que quiero y necesi…

Todo fue tan de pronto, Edward interrumpió mi oración, haciendo presión con su mano en mi nuca y acercando mi cara a la de él, inclinó su cabeza y besó mis labios. Yo de manera inmediata agarre su nuca, enredando mis dedos en su pelo y abriendo la boca para darle paso a su lengua. Nuestros labios se encontraron y se movían suavemente, pero a la vez, nos besábamos de manera necesitada. Edward abría su boca abarcando la mía, metiendo su lengua en mi boca, hasta enredarla con la mía, yo le respondía de igual forma. Sus labios rozaban, acariciaban, besaban y disfrutaban de los míos, yo con mi lengua, también traté de seguir su ritmo y profundizar cuanto mas podía el beso. Los labios de Edward, eran tan embriagantes, su lengua tan suave y su saliva tan dulce, que de no ser porque necesitábamos aire, no pararía de besarlo jamás. Antes de separarme para tomar aire, traté de memorar aquel beso que nos estábamos dando. No aguantaba las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en todo mi cuerpo…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Merezco un comentario?...<strong>_

_**¿Qué esperan para el próximo capitulo?...**_


	25. Celebrando mis 18 años II Parte

**LES RECOMIENDO VER LAS IMÁGENES EN EL BLOGS.** Indicare con "*****" en donde quiera que vaya una imagen…

**Lucylucy**, gracias por ayudarme tanto, amis. Eres increible. Agradecimientos súper especial, a mis chicas con cuentas, espero que hayan disfrutado del adelanto. Cualquier duda, no tarden en preguntar… a mis chicas sin cuentas, que de igual manera se toman su tiempo en comentar** GRACIAS** (Roxy, Melania, Arito, Lupita), son muy lindas. Y aquellas personas que están allí en silencio, pero que de igual forma leen mi historia,** Gracias.**

_**POR TODAS Y PARA TODAS USTEDES ESCRIBO. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO XXIII.<strong>_

_**Celebrando mis 18 años**_

_**II parte.**_

_**Edward Pov.**_

Sus dedos se sentían aferrados en mi nuca, mientras eran suavemente movidos, acariciando mi cuero cabelludo. La sensación me estaba matando. Si no hubiera sido porque sentía que necesitaba aire, no la hubiese dejado de besar _**jamás**_. Nuestros labios fueron separándose lentamente, y mi mano iba soltando delicadamente el agarre de su cadera. Sin duda alguna, después de esta noche, me quedaba muy bien claro, el hecho de que había desaparecido el hombre fuerte, y seguro de si mismo, que había en mi, antes de conocer a Isabella, ya que esta niña se había convertido en mi pura debilidad, no había cosa que ella pidiera, que si estaba en mis manos, yo no se la diera. Cuando nos separamos, pude sentir su respiración sumamente agitada, ambos fuimos abriendo los ojos lentamente, casi al mismo tiempo, pero al sentir aquel agarre brusco en mi hombro, el cual me giró, no me percaté de nada, solo sé que sentí un tremendo puñetazo en mi boca. ¡Rayos!. No se si fue el hecho de no esperármelo, o si solo se debía, a que aún no me había recuperado del aturdimiento del beso con bella, solo se que mi boca recibió el golpe de lleno y mi cuerpo se fue para atrás, haciéndome caer en el suelo. Los gritos se escucharon al mismo tiempo que recibía el golpe.

_ ¡Emmett, noooo! -gritó Rosalie-.

_ ¡Edwaaaard! -Grito Bella desesperada-.

Yo miré aturdido el suelo, el cual en ese momento estaba bastante cerca de mi rostro, mientras saboreaba el sabor a sangre en mi boca. Alguien se agachó a mi lado.

_ Edward, perdón, perdón… -decía Bella, y yo frunciendo el seño levanté el rostro para ver la escena-.

Emmet estaba forcejeando para salir del agarre de Jasper y Jacob. Los cuales a ambos lados lo sostenían por los brazos. Papá y mamá estaban también a su lado. La señora Cope, Rosalie y Alice estaban paradas mirándome con sorpresa, la cara de todos era de desconcierto y asombro. Y Bella, ella era quien estaba a mi lado agachada. Preferí no mirarla. Ya que mi mirada estaba fija en Emmet, quien estaba sumamente molesto.

_ ¡¿Cómo te atreves?... -gritaba, yo me llevé lentamente la mano al golpe en mi boca, tratando de disimular que dolía más que el diablo-. ¡Eres un imbécil!...

Yo lo fulminé con la mirada, mientras tomé a Bella de la mano y lentamente me puse de pies, ayudándola a ella a hacer lo mismo, sentí que Bella aferró fuertemente nuestros dedos, aún no la miraba a la cara. Es que me estaba colerizando, ¿Qué mierda se estaba creyendo Emmet para arruinar la noche que le había preparado a Bella?.

_ Métete en tus asuntos… -le gruñí entre dientes, y eso si que molestó a Emmet, lo conocía y sabía perfectamente que si se soltaba de aquel agarre, se iba a armar una muy fuerte-.

_ Isabella es ¡mi asunto!... -gritó él-. ¡Ella también es mi maldita responsabilidad!... ¡¿Qué mierdas te estas pensando?... pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado!...

_ No. Me. Importa. Lo. Que pienses, Em… -dije demasiado lento, la verdad solo trataba de no perder el control-. Soy adulto y asumo mis responsabilidades… -dije y noté que eso descolocó por unos largos segundos a Emmet, quien hasta dejó de forcejear para zafarse, ambos nos miramos directamente a los ojos-.

_ ¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar?... -dijo desconcertado-.

_ Que te guste o no, no está en tus manos separarme de Isabella… -dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. "_**estoy enamorado de ella**_"…

Cuando lo solté, todo se escuchó al mismo tiempo. Bella soltó mi mano, se escucharon los jadeos de Alice y la risita de Rosalie, mamá sonrió ampliamente y Carlisle me miraba serio. La señora Cope, no lucia sorprendida. No me fije en el rostro de Jasper y Jacob, ya que Emmet luego de asimilar mis palabras, se le metió el mismísimo diablo, haciendo que los chicos fortalecieran mas su agarre, yo ya que estaba suelto de Bella, me preparé mentalmente, por si tenía que defenderme. Emmet, como energúmeno, comenzó a gritar sandeces.

_ ¡MALDITO INFELIZ, ERES UN BRUTOOO… ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?... cuando te asigné su custodio, era para que la cuidaras y protegieras, no para que la sedujeras, eres un maldito bastardo, cuando te agarre voy a acabar contigo, te voy a enseñar lo que es RESPETAR!...

_ ¡Emmet!... -escuché el sollozo de Bella a mi lado y yo me giré a mirarla, ella miraba a mi hermano, su ceño estaba fruncido, Emmet no pareció escucharlo, ya que continuó diciendo las peores palabras del mundo, Emmet me miraba fijamente a mí-.

_ ¡Te advertí que te alejaras de ella, que crees que estas haciendo, maldita sea, no eres mas que un estúpido que está poniendo su carrera en juego, ¿no era esto lo que soñabas ser?... estas echando todos tus sueños y tus esfuerzos por la maldita borda… -mis puños se cerraron fuertemente, si Emmet no se callaba, juro por dios, que lo iba a ser mi puño-. ¡Ellas es _**Tú**_ trabajo, por dios… como pudiste involucrarte sentimentalmente con la Hija del Presidente!...

_ ¡Basta!... -gritó Bella de manera desesperante, yo le miré y noté que estaba llorando-.

_ ¡Bella, por dios, no le vayas hacer caso!... -le dije en un susurro y noté que ella se estaba estremeciendo, se abrazó ella misma, mientras miraba fijamente a Emmet-.

_ No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando… -ella susurró y noté que Emmet cerró fuertemente los ojos-. ¿Es eso lo que significo para ti?... ¿Solo _**Trabajo**_?...

_ Bella no… -dijo Emmet pero ella lo interrumpió gritándole-.

_ ¡No me interesa!... si para ti solo soy "trabajo"… ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?...

_ ¡Mierda!... -dijo Emmet furioso, miró a Jasper y a Jacob molesto-. Pueden soltarme… -dijo y supe por su tono que yo tenía intenciones de golpearme, Jasper que también lo conocía bastante bien, lo soltó, Jacob también lo soltó, Emmet dio un paso hacia Bella, pero yo de manera inmediata lo dí también, pero poniéndome un paso al frente de ella, Emmet me miró por un segundo y luego miró a Bella, quien seguía llorando-. Sabes que no es lo que trato de decir… sabes mas que nadie, que me importas demasiado… solo trato de hacerle entender a este imbécil, que lo que esta haciendo…

Yo no lo dejé terminar.

_ ¡Mierda, cierra la maldita boca!... -le grité súper molesto y allí fue que intervino Carlisle, como padre-.

_ ¡Cierren la boca los dos!... –gritó colocándose en medio de nosotros dos-. ¿Es esto lo que les he enseñado?... ¿Cómo son capaces de enfrentarse de esta manera?... ¡ambos son adultos, así que compórtense como tal!...

_ Permiso… Rosalie… -susurró bella y yo de inmediato me giré a mirarla, y dios, allí estaba ese rostro que tanto odiaba ver, aquella niña vulnerable, descompuesta y triste, ella miraba a Rosalie-. ¿Dónde está el baño?...

_ A la esquina, al doblar… -dijo Rosalie y Bella salió corriendo de allí, yo iba a iniciar mi paso, para seguirla, cuando escuché la voz de Alice-.

_ No, Edward… déjala, yo voy con ella… -yo miré a Alice y moví la cabeza positivamente, Alice corrió hacia la misma dirección por la que se había ido bella-.

Yo cerré fuertemente los ojos, sentí que alguien me tomó de la mano. Cuando miré era mamá quien me miraba con preocupación, yo fruncí el seño furioso. Todo mi esfuerzo de hacerle la noche especial a Bella, se había ido a la mismísima mierda. Fulminé a Emmet con la mirada, y aunque por su rostro sabía que estaba arrepentido de sus palabras, no me callé. Por mí que se sienta como la mierda.

_ ¿Satisfecho?... -le dije-.

_ Ed-ward… -la voz de papá fue de advertencia. Pero a mí, no me importaba, si Emmet quería pelea la iba a tener-.

_ ¿Ese era tu maldito cometido?... ¿Hacer que Bella se sintiera como siempre lo hace?...

Emmet miró para el suelo pensativo.

_ Hice mi mayor esfuerzo, para que esta noche fuera especial para ella, para sacarla de esa jaula de cristal llena de arpías que la rodean… para solo ver una sonrisa en sus labios, y tú, lo has jodido todo… -tragué en seco y continué, mis manos estaban vuelta puños-. ¿Y Sabes algo Emmet…? lo que pienses me vale una mierda… porque hagas lo que hagas, no pienso alejarme de Bella… si Bella me quiere a su lado, me tendrá…

Emmet me miró y yo lo enfrenté con la mirada.

_ Ella no sabe lo que quiere… es una niña…

_ Lo sabe perfectamente… -dije convencido de lo que decía -. Ella me quiere a _mi_… me lo ha demostrado con el cambio que ha tenido desde que la conocí… y si tu no has visto su cambio, yo si… y no pienso renunciar a ella, ni por ti, ni por el presidente, ni por nadie…

_ Edward… -dijo Emmet y yo lo interrumpí de nuevo-.

_ Tranquilo… te voy a evitar el trabajo… _**"renuncio"**_….

_ ¡Edward!... -gritaron papá y mamá al unísono-.

_ No me interesa el puesto… has con él lo que se te pegue la gana…

Dije y al ver que Emmet me miraba fijamente, y que no iba a decir nada, me giré y me dirigí lentamente al baño. Necesitaba ver a Bella. Al doblar la esquina, divisé de inmediato las puertas de los baños, me puse frente al de damas y poniendo mis nudillos en ellos llamé con cuidado. Toqué algo impaciente, al ver que nadie respondía a mi llamado. Iba a gritar, cuando escuché el cerrojo de la puerta. Ví a Alice asomar la cabeza. Su cara era de suma preocupación, al verme una sonrisa forzada se dibujó en sus labios.

_ ¿Y Bella?... -le dije, ella solo abrió la puerta por completo, dándome espacio para que yo cruzara. Pude ver de donde estaba, a Bella sentada en uno de los banquitos del baño.

***** Ella estaba sentada mirando hacia el piso, yo entré al baño. Escuché la voz de Alice, y no le presté atención.

_ Estaré fuera…

Yo al llegar a donde Bella, me acuclillé frente a ella, y al estar debajo, pude ver que seguía llorando. Lo hacia en silencio, si no fuera por las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, no había forma de darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, ya que estaba en silencio, como ausente.

_ Lo siento… -le susurré, mientras llevaba mi mano a su rodilla, y la acariciaba suavemente, ella no me miró, no me habló, no se movió, yo tragué en seco-. Juro que solo trataba de hacerte la noche agradable… siento haberlo arruinado todo…

Ví como ella me miró de golpe. Estaba asombrada, lagrimas negras rodaban por sus mejillas. Yo traté de retirárselas con las yemas de mis dedos. Lo hice delicadamente. Ella me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

_ No, Edward… no tienes que disculparte, si esta noche ha sido increíble, y solo te lo debo a ti… -la miraba fijamente a los ojos, ella me hablaba en un susurro, me dolía ver la tristeza en sus ojos-. Es solo que… -calló de golpe y evadió mi mirada, yo de manera inmediata puse mi mano en su barbilla, girándole el rostro para que me mirara, nuestros ojos se engancharon-.

_ ¿Qué?... -le pedí que continuara-.

_ Siento que… estoy siendo egoísta… -dijo mientras una lagrima salió de su rostro, pero esta vez fue ella quien de manera inmediata se la retiró-. No debería permitir que arriesgues todo tus sueños, tus esfuerzos, tu trabajo… por mí… Emmet tiene razón… -la dejé continuar, mientras notaba el esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo para soltar aquellas palabras-. Lo nuestro puede traerte fuertes consecuencias para tí…

***** _ Isabella… -dije y ella me miró, yo fruncí el seño-. Se lo dije a Emmet y ahora te lo digo a ti… No me importa nada ni nadie… -noté que su respiración se detuvo-. Solo me importa esto que estoy sintiendo por ti… -tragué en seco y continué-. Me veo con la necesidad de sacarte de esta vida a la que perteneces… no soporto verte llorar, no soporto verte infeliz… daría mi vida si fuera necesario, solo por que no pararas de sonreír… Te quiero… y es lo único que me importa en este momento…

_ ¿Me quieres?... -dijo ella sonriendo de aquella manera que me desarmaba por completo, yo no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, es que era un acto reflejo, verla sonreír era lo que necesitaba para yo poder ser feliz-.

_ _Demasiado_ diría yo…

_ Yo también _te quiero_, Edward… es que desde que te conocí mi vida no es la misma… ahora si tiene sentido…

_ Ven acá, Por favor… -dije interrumpiéndola, mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca y la inclinaba hacia mí, para poder besarla-.

***** Toqué sus labios, suavemente, dándole un beso delicado, suave, ella me lo respondió.

_ Te quiero… -le susurré sobre sus labios, y ella abrió mas sus labios, entrando su delicada y dulce lengua a mi boca, Bella era mi perdición, sentí como mi cuerpo se iba liberando de la tensión que había creado hace un momento, mientras la lengua de Bella se movía acariciando la mía. Sus labios eran adictivos, su saliva exquisita, ella introdujo sus dedos en mi nuca y yo, que hasta el momento, estaba acuclillado, me fui poniendo de pies, sin dejar de besarla. Nos vimos parados y yo, fui terminando el beso, dándole pequeños besos de tocadas sobre sus labios. Luego la acerqué a mi cuerpo, y nos fundimos en un profundo abrazo. El olor de su pelo me embriagó por completo. El olor de su cuello, estaba provocando que una nueva ansiedad se instalara en mi cuerpo-.

***** Una garganta se aclaró y ambos nos apartamos, para mirar dirección a la puerta del baño, en la cual, se encontraba parado Emmet. Él nos miraba fijamente a ambos y yo, tomé a Bella de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

_ Bella… -dijo él, mirando un segundo nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego mirándola a ella-. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?... "a solas"… -dijo, mientras me miraba a mí, yo le retiré la mirada de manera brusca y miré a Bella, quien con un movimiento apenas visible movió la cabeza positivamente, yo la solté y besé su coronilla delicadamente-.

_ Estaré afuera…

Me separé de ella y al pasar por al lado de Emmet, choqué su hombro bruscamente, lo escuché bufar. Salí del baño y antes de cerrar la puerta noté en el fondo del pasillo a Alice y a Jasper, los cuales estaban conversando. Yo cerré la puerta del baño y ellos estaban tan concentrados hablando que ni se percataron de que me estaba acercando a ellos. Fruncí el seño, al llegar a la distancia suficiente para escuchar lo que estaban hablando, el tono de voz de Alice era burlón y hasta algo sínico.

_ Pobrecito… -dijo ella mirándole fijamente, Jasper parecía bastante tenso, ¿y estos dos desde cuando se hablaban?-. ¿Quién te ha dicho que me interesa que me demuestres lo contrario?... que pendejo estas "_**Whitlock**_"…

_ Se que te gustaría… no seas hipócrita, Alice…

_ "_**Brandon**_"… prefiero que me llames así… -al escuchar eso, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios-. Y no…. No estoy siendo hipócrita… es solo que no has sido el mejor polvo que he tenido…

Yo abrí los ojos como platos, al escuchar eso, mientras me atragantaba con mi propia saliva, no pude evitar toser, al ahogarme, ellos se giraron hacia mí, Alice roja, Jasper blanco. Yo hice como que no había escuchado nada. Me dirían de todo, por escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

_ ¿Edward?... -dijo Alice acercándose a mí rápidamente, ahora su rostro era de preocupación-. ¿Y bella?...

Yo tomé aire para continuar, aun no asimilaba lo que acaba de escuchar.

_ Está adentro con Emmet… -me fijé a través del hombro de Alice, a Jasper, quien detrás algo apartado, me miraba fijamente, yo fruncí el seño, imagino que con la interrogante reflejada en mi rostro-. Están hablando…

_ Que bien… ojala que resuelvan sus diferencias… -dijo Alice pensativa-. Bella adora a Emmet… -yo la miré a ella-.

_ Bueno… este que está aquí se va…

Dijo Jacob y todos nos giramos a mirarlo. Este me fulminó fuertemente con la mirada. Yo se la mantuve.

_ ¿Dónde esta Isabella?... -me preguntó entre dientes-.

_ Está hablando con Emmet… -dijo Alice, al ver que mis intenciones no eran contestarle, Jacob miró a Alice-.

_ Dile que mañana pasaré por la Casa Blanca… Necesito hablar con ella… me llevaré a la señora Cope… al parecer la vieja está decompuesta…

_ Jake… -dijo Alice y ambos se sonrieron, Jasper y yo estábamos serios y derechitos, en cambio Alice y Jacob parecían algo cómplices-. Bueno, adiós…

Ví que Alice en unos saltitos cómodos se acercó a Jacob y mientras ambos se sonreían se abrazaron, en una despedida. Jasper y Yo estábamos algo apartados, para saber que le comentó Jacob En el oído, Alice sonrió como niña y él llevó su mano a la cintura de ella y la acarició. MALDITO PERRO INFELIZ… ¿acaso disfrutaba aprovecharse de las chicas?... Alice pareció desentendida y sonriéndose le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. La sonrisa de Jacob fue inmensa.

_ Cuídate… -le escuché decir-. Y dile a Bella que voy a visitarla mañana…

_ Bye… -dijo Alice y Jacob se fue sin despedirse de nadie más, Alice se giró y se acercó a mí-.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, dejándonos ver a Bella y a Emmet salir, Emmet lucia bastante relajado y Bella mucho mas tranquila. Ella me miró y me sonrió.

_ Dios… -dijo Alice con tono preocupado, mientras rápidamente se acercaba a Bella y la tomaba de la mano-. Has arruinado tu maquillaje… -la llevó de vuelta al baño, dejándonos en el inmenso pasillo a Emmet, a Jasper y a mí-.

Los tres estábamos bastante distanciados. Yo miré de reojo a Emmet, quien me miraba con los brazos cruzados.

_ ¿Entonces… con que dispuesto a renunciar al puesto?...

_ Jodete… -dije entre dientes y al escuchar que Emmet se echó a reír, fruncí el seño-. ¿Qué mierda te es tan gracioso ahora?...

_ Mira Edward… ya lo dijiste… eres adulto y sabes lo que haces… solo te voy a decir algo y es que… espero que tus decisiones solo te arrastren a ti… Bella es como la hermanita que no tengo y ella parece mi enganchada contigo… si he notado que ha cambiado y gracias a dios es para bien… lo que no entiendo es que tú… estés dispuesto a echarlo todo por la basura…

_ Emmet… -dije ya aburrido de repetir lo mismo-. Ya lo he dicho… no te metas en esto…

_ Puedes conservar el trabajo… hasta que toda esta mierda explote…

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Era arrastrada por Alice de nuevo al baño. Ella cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Y me empujó hasta el banquillo, en donde ella misma me sentó. La vi revoletear en el baño, hasta tener un papel en la mano, mojarlo y acercarse a mí, para con el papel húmedo, limpiar mis mejillas, parecía algo tensa. Yo la miraba con duda.

_ ¿Qué pasa?... -dije entre dientes-.

_ Has dañado tu maquillaje, Bella, a veces eres tan descuidada… -dijo y yo la miré con incredulidad-.

_ ¿Qué pasa, ali?... te conozco bien y se que estas algo nerviosa…

Ella sin dejar de limpiar el maquillaje que se me había corrido con las lágrimas, de manera minuciosa, me respondió.

_ Edward… Edward escuchó una conversación entre Jasper y yo…

_ ¿Yyyyyy?... -dije yo arrastrando la "y" para que continuara-.

_ Y… ¡nada!... -dijo apartándose de mi y mirándome enfadada-. Que el imbécil de Jasper me estaba haciendo una proposición indecorosa…

Yo me sonreí, aquello me divertía.

_ ¿Gracioso, no?... -dijo ella con sarcasmo, yo puse cara de disculpa-.

_ Lo siento, alis, es que no le veo el problema…

_ El maldito problema radica en que si Edward no nos hubiera interrumpido, yo… hubiera aceptado…

Yo reí con ganas.

_ Dios! Tenía entendido que no te gustaba la maquinaria de Jasper… ¿no era que solo te traía malos recuerdos?... ¿recuerdos que te hacían tener nauseas de ti misma?...

_ Eres mala amiga, ¿lo sabias?... -dijo Alice bastante seria, yo solo no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro-. Si la causa de que no lo soporto, es solo porque me encanta demasiado, si tan solo no fuera tan patético… mejor cambiemos de tema y háblame de ti… ¿Qué te dijo Emmet?...

Yo me sonreí.

_ Me pidió disculpas… y… le dije lo que estaba sintiendo por Edward, se que no está de acuerdo, pero lo convencí de que lo que llevo con él me hace tan bien… no se… -dije sin saber, Emmet aun seguía algo tenso con el asunto, Alice me sonrió-.

_ Edward está muerto por ti, amiga… -yo sonreí-.

_ Yo también muero por él…

_ Hacen tan linda pareja, lo de ustedes es tan hermoso… espero que todo vaya bien… y como lo prometido es deuda… vamos a planear el fin de la noche…

Yo la miré con duda.

_ ¿En serio sigue en pie?...

_ Por supuesto… solo habría que ver si aun quieres tirártelo…

Mi corazón se agitó rápidamente.

_ Muero por hacerlo… -dije en un suspiro, Alice me miró con una sonrisa enorme-.

_ Pues el plan es el siguiente… -la vi llevarse la mano a la barbilla pensativa y luego de unos 10 segundos me miró-. ¡Listo!... tú solo encárgate de llevar contigo mi regalo, que estará ubicado en el asiento trasero del auto de Edward… no lo vayas a dejar allí… que yo me encargaré de lo demás…

_ ¿Segura?...

_ 100%... ahora vamos a salir de aquí que la fiesta continúa…

.

.

.

Cuando salimos del baño, yo con la duda reflejada en mi rostro, vimos a Edward parado solo, recostado de la pared, él nos estaba esperando. Yo le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa de vuelta. Los tres salimos al salón, y allí me encontré con que Jacob y nana ya no se encontraban y que en ese preciso momento los padres de Edward se estaban despidiendo. Cuando Esme me vio, me sonrió de una manera amplia y tan acogedora. Ella se acercó a Edward y a mí y se despidió alegando que ella y Carlisle tenían que marcharse debido a que viajarían de madrugada a Chicago a ver a los padres de Esme los cuales viajarían a Londres y ellos querían despedirse. La sonrisa y el abrazo que Esme me dio, fue tan protector y acogedor, que me sentí muy bien, era el abrazo que añoraba algún día, recibir de los brazos de mi madre. Carlisle en cambio, me dio un fuerte abrazo y me regaló una sonrisa, a pesar que no se le vio algún malestar conmigo, noté que estaba un poco preocupado, e inclusive jaló a Edward a un lado antes de marcharse, junto con su esposa. Una vez allí, solo Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rose, Edward y yo, nos sentamos en una mesa y empezamos a conversar, mientras tomábamos. Yo me mantuve con el mismo vaso de bebida. No quería emborracharme en lo absoluto. Jasper estaba serio y tomando algo más de lo normal, al menos noté que él mismo rellenaba frecuentemente su vaso. En una ocasión, Rosalie y Alice se ofrecieron a llevar los regalos al volvo de Edward, como no quisieron que las ayudara, yo me quedé sentada en la mesa, al lado de Edward, a quien no le solté la mano, debajo de la mesa, ni por un segundo. ***** Me sentía en la gloria, tan solo por el hecho de verlo conversar con sus amigos, algo relajado, mientras tomaba de su vaso y no dejaba de acariciar por ningún motivo mi mano. Las cuales estaban entrelazadas debajo de la mesa. La acariciaba con su dedo pulgar, en ocasiones afianzaba mas su agarre. Yo debía parecer una boba, mientras lo miraba.

***** Edward de vez en cuando me tiraba ciertas miradas que me deslumbraban. Dios, Edward era tan hermoso. Luego de varios minutos, las chicas se incluyeron de nuevo a la mesa. Y seguimos conversando. Todo estaba tan bien, hasta que Edward trató de incluirme en la conversación.

_ ¿No estas cansada?... -dijo mirándome a los ojos, todos presenciaron el intercambio entre nosotros, miró su reloj-. Van a ser las doce… -miró a Alice-. Aún debo llevarte a casa de Alice…

Yo dejé de respirar mientras me decía internamente "no, no, no, no"…

_ Estoy bien… -dije entre dientes-. Aún es temprano…

_ Hummm… -dijo Alice, haciendo que todos la miráramos, ella tenía cara de duda, Rosalie se sonreía un poco-. Rayos!... -dijo con pesar-. Tenia una cita con James… tendré que cancelarla, Bells, no recordaba que ibas a pasar la noche conmigo…

_ ¿No te cansas de balbucear lo mismo?... -dijo Jasper y todos giráramos a mirarlo, la cara de él era de asco, y enojo, yo abrí los ojos como platos-.

_ Me-te-te en tus asuntos, querido… -dijo Alice con sorna-. No tengo la culpa que andes husmeando conversaciones ajenas…

Estos dos se enfrentaron con la mirada y yo, me llevé la mano a la cabeza, al ver, que iban a evidenciarse frente a todos.

_ No eres más que una ofrecida… -escupió Jasper y yo preferí pensar que estaba demasiado tomado-.

_ ¿Lamentas que no me haya ofrecido para ti?...

Yo me tapé la boca, mientras le daba un zapatazo a Alice por debajo de la mesa, esta no pareció notarlo, solo fulminaba con la mirada a Jasper. Yo quise morirme ante la respuesta de Jasper.

_ Tal vez, si lamento que no te me hayas ofrecido por _**tercera**_ vez…

Todo lo ocurrido fue tan precipitadamente que apenas llegué a reaccionar cuando vi a Alice pararse de manera brusca de su silla y acercarse a Jasper, quien seguía sentado y estamparle su mano derecha en la mejilla, tan fuerte que el golpe se escuchó en todo el pub, luego, tomó el vaso de alcohol mas cercano, o sea, el mismo de Jasper y se le lanzó el liquido en la cara, todos nos paramos al mismo tiempo de la silla incluyendo a Jasper, quien demasiado molesto se miró, Alice fue agarrada por Rose y Emmet, quienes eran lo mas cercanos a ella, ya que las intenciones de ella, era volarle encima a Jasper, estaba tan furiosa que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, yo rápidamente me acerqué a ella.

_ ¡Eres una maldita loca!... -gritó Jasper súper molesto, yo lo miré asombrada, Emmet lo cayó de inmediato-.

_ ¡Jasper cierra la boca!...

_ ¡¿No viste lo que me ha hecho?...

_ ¡Te lo mereces por _imbécil_!... -le grité yo furiosa, mientras le tomaba la mano a mi amiga, quien se removía en los brazos de Rose y Emmet-.

_ Usted, no se meta… -me dijo a mi, yo lo fulminé con la mirada-.

_ Le acabas de faltar el respeto a mi mejor amiga… -le dije furiosa-.

_ Ella solita se lo falta… -dijo Jasper entre dientes y Alice pareció ser poseída por el demonio, porque su fuerza se incrementó tanto que se le zafó de los brazos de Emmet y Rose, y corrió hacia Jasper, gracias a dios que Edward fue rápido, no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca de nosotros, él fue quien detuvo a Alice esta vez, colocándose a su frente y como siempre, con su voz dulce trató de tranquilizarla-.

_ Ey, ey, ey, ey… -dijo mientras Alice se trataba de soltar de los brazos-. Tranquila, linda… tranquila… no merece la pena que te pongas así…

_ Te voy a mataaaar… -le dijo ella a Jasper por encima del hombro de Edward, quien se interponía entre ella y Jasper-.

_ Tranquila… -decía Edward, mientras los demás estábamos en un estado de trance-. Jasper se va a disculpar… -dijo Edward tratando de mantener contacto visual con Alice, quien terminó por mirarlo a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos, lentamente fue dejando de moverse, las lágrimas salían por sus ojos-. Va a disculparse por llamarte _**Fácil… **_-todos estábamos en silencio y yo por una vez mas me di cuenta que estaba requete enganchada de este hombre-. ¿No es así Jasper?...

Edward estaba de espalda a Jasper. Yo miré a Jasper y fruncí el seño al ver que este estaba mirando de una manera extraña a Alice, ella no lo estaba mirando a él si no a Edward. La mirada de Jasper me descolocó y es que a pesar de estar molesto, me pareció ver algo de dolor en sus ojos.

_ Jasper… -dijo Edward girándose sobre su hombro para mirarlo, Jasper se masticó el labio inferior con algo de fuerza y luego lo soltó-.

_ Disculpa… en realidad me pasé… -vi que tragó en seco, la verdad Alice no le miró a la cara, pero si lo hubiera hecho, seguro que iba a notar la sinceridad en las palabras de Jasper y el arrepentimiento en su rostro-. Lamento haberte ofendido…

_ Vete al infierno… -dijo Alice con odio y zafándose del agarre de Edward, se giró camino a la salida del pub-.

_ Alis… -dije y ella al pasarme por al lado me susurró-.

_ Tranquila… déjame sola un momento… necesito tranquilizarme… -me dijo y siguió su camino hacia la puerta, todos nos quedamos en estado de shock-.

Yo conocía bastante bien a mi amiga, y sabía como era cuando necesitaba estar sola, lo que no comprendía es que no me quisiera a su lado. Siempre lo toleraba. No me di cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente la puerta por la que había salido Alice, hasta que sentí la mano de Edward sobre mi hombro.

_ Dale unos segundos… -me susurró-. Deja que se calme…

.

.

.

Vi a Jasper salir con pasos grandes del pub. Edward me tomó de la mano y me obligó a que me sentara a su lado. Luego de unos diez minutos no lo soporté y miré a Edward con suplicante.

_ Quiero ir a ver a Alis…

_ Ven…

Me tomó de la mano. Y juntos nos paramos y caminamos fuera del Pub. El lugar estaba desolado. Solo estaban los seguridades del lugar. Yo me preocupé.

_ Edward… -dije votando el aire de golpe-.

_ Oficial… -dijo Edward llevándome de la mano hasta los dos hombres uniformados-. Una jovencita que salió hace rato…

Él tipo lo interrumpió.

_ Acaba de marcharse con un joven que también salió de adentro.

Edward y yo nos miramos boqui abierto. ¿Alice y Jasper se fueron juntos?...Vi a Edward sacar su teléfono y marcar un numero.

_ Infeliz… -masculló entre dientes y me miró, yo seguía algo descolocada-. Dame el número de Alice…

Luego de unos segundos se lo dí y lo vi marcar, no entendía porque Edward lucía algo nervioso. Lo escuché maldecir nuevamente y lo ví darme la espalda y llevarse ambas manos a los cabellos, estaba tan tenso que no entendía su actitud. Se estiraba los cabellos.

_ Edward… ¿Qué sucede?... -dije en un hilo de voz, Edward se giró y me miró a los ojos-

_ Ninguno de los dos contesta las llamadas…

Ambas nos miramos.

_ ¿Me llevarás a la Casa Blanca?... -dije con un hilo de voz-.

Él no me contestó, solo llevó sus dedos a su pelo. Fue cuando lo comprendí todo. Alice lo había hecho… me iba a regalar la satisfacción de pasar la noche con Edward Cullen.

_ Alice no debió haberse ido… -sentí la molestia en el tono de voz de Edward, hablaba para si mismo-. Sabia que iba a pasar la noche contigo… no pudo irse así no más…

Yo me sonreí un poco.

_ No es nada, Edward… -él me miró a los ojos de una manera extraña, su mirada era tan penetrante que me hizo tragar en seco-. Ya conoces a Alice… además… puedo quedarme en otro sitio… mis padres no van a saber que no estoy con Alice…

Él frunció el seño. Mientras volvía a pasar su mano por la cabeza. ¿Es que estaba tan nervioso o solo se trataba, de que no me había percatado de que Edward se pasaba la mano tanto por el pelo?.

_ Bueno… -dijo luego de un minuto-. Hablaré con Rosalie… ella vive sola… puedes amanecer en su casa esta noche… te pasaría a buscar bien tempranito… -el golpe que sentí fue como si me hubieran tirado un jarro de agua helada en la cabeza, parece que Edward se percató porque me sonrió un poco, mientras se acercaba y me tomaba de la mano-. Tranquila… rose es muy hospitalaria… la pasarás bien con ella…

Yo jalé mi mano, como si su toque me quemara. Él me miró asombrado.

_ ¡¿Qué?... por supuesto que no voy a quedarme en casa de Rosalie, no es por ella… -dije dejando salir mi rabia, quería golpearlo-. Pero simplemente prefiero que me lleves a la Casa Blanca…

_ Sabes que no lo haré…

_ ¿A que le temes, Edward?... -dije cruzándonos de brazos-. ¿A que pasemos la noche juntos… piensas que voy a violarte o algo por el estilo?...

Eso le robó una carcajada. Yo fruncí el seño más fuerte.

_ No te llevaría a un hotel, Bella… -dijo sonriendo-. Además, Emmet y yo pasaremos la noche solos en la casa… recuerda que mis padres se van de viaje esta madrugada… Emmet me mataría si te llevo con nosotros…

Tragué en seco. Todo estaba frustrado. Él me acarició suavemente en la mejilla mientras me miraba a los ojos.

_ Por favor, pequeña… compláceme y ve con Rosalie… ¿si?... no quiero que vayas a la casa blanca…

_ Bien… -dije mientras sentía que mi pecho se comprimía por el dolor-.

Él se inclinó para rozar suavemente nuestros labios, lo dejé, y aunque no correspondí el beso, dejé que tocara mis labios con los de él, fue un beso de tocada, noté que al separase Edward hizo una mueca con el rostro, respiró fuerte y me tomó de la mano, para hacerme caminar devuelta al Pub. No puse resistencia, al fin de cuentas, ya no me importaba nada. Cuando entramos al Pub, sentí que Edward se paró de golpe y yo le miré, para luego seguir su mirada. En la mesa, estaba Emmet sentado en una silla, Rosalie estaba sentada en sus piernas, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, yo arqueé mis ojos, mientras los veía devorarse en un beso poco decoroso, pero mi cara fue de sumo asombro cuando vi que las manos de Emmet estaban por debajo del vestido corto de Rosalie, dejé salir un jadeo mientras me tapaba la boca-.

_ ¡Emmeeeeet!... -gritó Edward, y ambos vimos como Emmet y Rosalie se pusieron de pie de golpe, Rosalie acomodándose el vestido y Emmet, a este lo vi, que luego de parase se puso de espaldas a nosotros, mieerrrrda... la voz de Edward fue de enfado-. ¡Maldita sea, búsquense una habitación!... -gruñó Edward a mi lado, yo no pude evitar echarme a reír, Rosalie me miró y se sonrió, juro que estaba muy sonrojada-.

_ Rayos… -dijo Emmet, quien seguía sin darnos el frente, yo me eché a reír, al parecer debía estar demasiado duro, Edward me fulminó con la mirada y yo, me tapé la boca, para contener la risa-. Rose… vamos para tu casa… -dijo Emmet, mientras se ponía la chaqueta de su traje, y la sonrisa se frisó en mis labios, miré A Edward quien tenía los ojos cerrados-.

_ Bella… -dijo Rosalie acercándose a mí-. ¿Todo bien?... Emmet y yo debemos marcharnos… -dijo y yo sabía a que se refería cuando dijo "debemos", yo le sonreí-.

_ Está bien… Edward me llevará a casa…

_ Bien… -dijo despidiéndose con un besito-. Pues nos veremos otro día…

Ella le dio un Beso a Edward, quien parecía en trance. Su mirada estaba fija hacia la nada, mientras estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos. Emmet al pasar por mi lado, me dio un beso en la coronilla.

_ Edward, lleva a Bella a la casa blanca…

Y así, nos quedamos Edward y yo solos. Yo lo miré,

_ ¿Nos vamos?... -le dije seria, mientras pensaba que iba a asumir hoy mismo el hecho de haber abandonado la fiesta en la Casa Blanca-. Edward… -le llamé por su nombre, al ver que no me respondía-. Llévame a la Casa Blanca, antes de que se me haga mas tarde…

Él me miró.

_ Te llevaré a mi casa bella…

Yo abrí los ojos como platos, noté que mi cara debió darle gracia. Porque se mordió el labio, en sus ojos se notaba un brillo especial, sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

_ ¿Estas seguro?... Emmet tampoco estará allá…

_ Vamos, Isabella… antes que me arrepienta de hacerlo… -dijo tomando mi mano, y haciéndome caminar hacia la puerta, yo me sonreí y juro ante el cielo que lo escuché murmurar un "_**que sea lo que dios quiera**_"…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y entonces?...<strong>_

_**¿Vale un comentario?...**_

_**GRACIAS X TODOS SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS. **_


	26. PERSEVERANCIA

Hello!... Aquí de nuevo con el próximo capi. Estoy tan, pero tan agradecida por su seguimiento y por sus lindos comentarios. No se imaginan lo feliz que me hace, cada vez que recibo un RR. Son increíbles, muchísimas gracias. Por sus comentarios, imagino que este podría ser el capitulo que tanto han esperado, por lo que les juro que he puesto toooodo mi empeño, con la finalidad de no defraudarlas. Por ese motivo espero con ansias saber su opinión al terminar de leer el capi, Será solo unos segundos que se van a tomar, para decirme que les pareció, deseo enormemente saber sus opiniones al respecto.

Otra cosa que me preocupa es el hecho de ver que mis chicas sin cuentas, han ido desapareciendo, al menos sus comentarios, ¿qué ha pasado?... En realidad me preocupa… recuerden que sus opiniones son tomadas en cuenta y el recibir sus comentarios, al igual que los de mis chicas con cuentas, me hace entender, que vale la pena el hecho de madrugar, pasarme hasta tarde exprimiendo mi imaginación loca, llegar del trabajo y sentarme frente a una computadora, todo para poder dejarles un capi cada semana y hacerlas disfrutar de esta loca historia, jijijijijiji...

Igualmente siento que vale la pena, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hace, el hablar y conocer a tantas personas, de tantos países diferentes, las cuales sacan parte de su tiempo, para leer mi historia, a veces me cuesta creerlo. Con sus comentarios, las que me agregan a sus favoritos y me envían sus alertas, me dejan sumamente feliz, Sin duda alguna, cuando leo sus comentarios, y conozco a chicas tan lindas, graciosas, **ansiosas**, simpáticas, etc, etc, etc. Me digo "si vale la pena"… gracias por sus comentarios, sin duda no tengo como pagarles sus tan lindas y dulces palabras. Y recuerden... _**escribo por y para ustedes**_...

_**Lucylucy** gracias por la corrección..._

_Recuerden que esta historia es Raten M..._

_**EY! NO OLVIDEN PASAR POR EL BLOGS, CONSEGUÍ IMÁGENES MUY BUENAS Y OPORTUNAS. LES MARCARÉ CON UN (*) EN DONDE ESTAN LAS IMÁGENES.**_

_BESOS Y ABRAZOS… AHORA SI, A LEER…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO XXIV.<strong>_

_**PERSEVERANCIA.**_

_**Bella Pov.**_

Iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, bien derechita, notaba que Edward a mi lado conducía, con las manos bastantes aferradas al guía. Lenta y muy disimuladamente, me giré del hombro, para fijarme que en el asiento trasero del auto. Allí había una bolsa de regalo. _***** _Me mordí el labio inferior fuertemente, mientras me giré para mirar hacia el frente. ¿Alice no podía ser algo mas discreta?.

_ Espero que obviando los inconvenientes, presentados esta noche, al menos hayas disfrutado un poco…

Sonreí mientras giraba mi rostro para mirarlo.

_ Ha sido increíble… solo lamento esto… -dije inclinándome hacia él y acariciando con mi dedo índice, el moradito que se había formado en la comisura de sus labios-.

_ No es nada… no es la primera vez que Emmet me golpea… -dijo dejando salir una sonrisa hermosa de lado. Solo veía su perfil, ya que él miraba hacia la carretera-.

_ No me gusta que se hayan peleado por mi culpa…

_ Olvida eso, Bella… -dijo serio-.

_ ¿También… debería olvidar… lo que le dijiste… "que te estabas enamorando de mí"?...

_ Eso no quiero que lo olvides… -dijo soltando el guía y con la mano que estaba a mi lado, fue hasta la mía, que estaba sobre mi muslo, y la tomó, para entrelazar nuestros dedos suavemente, aquel toque era mucho para mi, me miró por un segundo, solo para regalarme una sonrisa hermosa, yo también le sonreí, al menos me alegraba el hecho de que parecía mas relajado-.

.

.

.

Llegamos a su casa. ***** Aquella que solo había visitado una vez, y en la cual me sentí muy bien. Edward sacó de la gavetita del auto, un control remoto y lo ví abrir el garaje, para entrar en el auto. Cuando se estacionó yo esperé que se desmontara del auto, para girarme lo suficiente para tomar el bolso, recordando las palabras de Alice, Edward me abrió la puerta y yo me desmonté, noté que frunció el seño al ver la bolsa en mi mano.

_ ¿Qué es eso?... -dijo con duda-.

_ ¿Tienes planeado prestarme algo para dormir?...

Su rostro se dislocó por unos segundos y luego me miró muy serio.

_ No me provoques, Isabella… -dijo y yo me eché a reír, él me guiñó un ojo divertido-. Vamos…

.

.

.

Entramos a la casa, a través de unas escaleras internas que había en el garaje. Cuando entramos a la sala, todo estaba prácticamente en penumbras.

_ Tengo un poco de sed… -me dijo en un susurro, mientras me miraba-. Voy por un poco de agua a la cocina… ¿quieres algo?...

_ Iré contigo… -dije y ambos tomados de las manos, caminamos rumbo a la cocina.

Entramos y el lugar me trajo recuerdos agradables, me senté en una butaquita de las de la isla, mientras lo veía buscar un vaso y servirse un poco de agua, mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios, noté que estaba mirando de reojo la bolsa que llevaba en mis manos, yo estaba que de apoco iba a explotar de la risa.

_ ¿Quieres saber que llevo aquí?... -él me miró de golpe, con cara de que lo habían pescado en una travesura, lo ví recostar su espalda de la isla, mientras volvía a darse un trago de agua, eso sin contestar a mi pregunta, yo me sonreí mientras le decía-. Tampoco se que hay dentro, es un regalo de Alice… supongo que debe ser una prenda… -dije mientras entraba la mano y rebusca entre el papel de regalo-. Y de victoria secret…

Mientras lo decía tomé la prenda, soltando la bolsa la cual cayó al suelo, agarrando con ambas manos la prenda y abriéndola ante mis ojos, mis labios y mis ojos se abrieron enormes, por lo hermosa lencería que veían mis ojos, cuando escuché la tos de Edward supuse que se había atragantado con el agua. Lo miré, apretando en mi pecho la prenda, La cara de Edward era un poema, lo ví colocar un poco fuerte el vaso en la isla y mirarme con duda.

_ ¿Piensas ponerte eso para dormir?...

Yo me sonreí mientras me mordía el labio inferior. La verdad Alice estaba buena para matarla. Miré a Edward a través de mis pestañas y le sonreí. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, y me miraba de una manera profunda.

_ Me gustaría no llevarla puesta para dormir… -le dije susurrado-. Pero por el solo hecho de que tú me la quitaras…

Ví a Edward cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Tomar aire por la nariz y votarla por la boca. Estaba tratando de controlarse, me volvió a mirar a los ojos, y yo me puse seria, ante su mirada penetrante.

Edward inició a caminar hacia a mí, pero de una manera un poco intimidante. Solo dio tres pasos, cuando ambos escuchamos la voz confundida de Esme, la madre de Edward.

_ ¿Edward… Bella?... -ambos miramos hacia la puerta de la cocina de golpe, yo de manera "disque" disimulada, arrugué la prenda que llevaba en mi mano, tratando de convertirla en una bola, como si se tratara de un papel. Esme en bata nos miraba, con cara de poema-. ¿Qué hacen acá?...

Edward inmediatamente dio un paso, haciendo que yo quedara detrás de él, cosa que aproveché para tomar la bolsa, que yacía en mis pies y entré la prenda, sin ningún tapujo, mis manos temblaban. Tremendo espanto, la madre de Edward miraba fijamente a su hijo, a los ojos, y ya entendí de quien Edward había heredado, aquella mirada escudriñadora que tanto ponía en práctica conmigo. Por dios!, Esme frunció el seño.

_ Mamá… -Edward rompió el silencio, y se lo agradecí internamente-. Bella va a pasar la noche aquí… -dijo de manera tajante, y ví que las cejas de Esme se levantaron, por la sorpresa y luego me miró a mí, yo sentía el maldito calentón en mis mejillas-.

_ Si no se puede, yo lo entiendo… -dije entre dientes, y noté que Edward quien estaba de espalda a mí, giró su rostro y me miró algo divertido, ¿acaso veía el momento gracioso?, yo lo fulminé con la mirada. Esme rompió nuestro contacto visual-.

_ No hay problema con eso, pequeña… -dijo mientras terminaba de entrar a la cocina, se acercó a mí y me tomó de una mano, Edward la miró con duda, mientras ella me llevaba rumbo a la puerta de la cocina-. Te enseñaré la habitación en la que pasarás el resto de la noche… -se detuvo y miró a Edward, quien estaba mirando a su madre fijamente desde el mismo lugar, su rostro era de desconcierto, Esme lo señaló con su dedo índice, mientras le hablaba. Y si no me equivoco, su tono de voz, era de amenaza y advertencia-. Y _**tú**_, anda a tu habitación a dormir…

.

.

.

Rayos, maldito el destino, que se empeñaba en que me jodieran la noche con Edward. Si hubiese sido una persona supersticiosa, ya hubiese tirado la toalla, y hubiese insistido otro día. Es que había problema con la maldita noche, como si dios, me estuviera advirtiendo, que este día no era el correcto para tener relaciones sexuales con Edward. ¡Maldición!... y parece que todo se había fregado. Esme subía las escaleras sin soltarme de la mano, y hablaba, pero juro, que no la escuchaba, lo que tenía eran unas malditas ganas de llorar. Entramos a una habitación. En la segunda planta.

_ ¿Qué dices Bella?...

Yo la miré con duda, al darme cuenta que me había preguntado algo que no había escuchado.

_ ¿Perdón?…

La vi sonreírme con ternura.

_ Es la habitación de Emmet… es que seguro que no ibas a querer dormir en las de huéspedes, están en la primera planta… ésta al menos queda cerca de la mía… están en el mismo pasillo… -Yo le sonreí. Al menos hice un gran esfuerzo. Ella me miraba fijamente-. Te buscaré alguna ropa que ponerte, para que puedas quitarte ese vestido…

_ No. Está bien… no es necesario… -dije enseñándole la bolsa en mis manos, pero cuando ella se fijó en ella, me dí cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido, _trágame tierra_, Esme miró la bolsa con duda y luego me miró a los ojos y me sonrió-.

_ Estarás bien acá… puedes ducharte y descansar… cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme, hay toallas limpias y todo lo que necesites para asearte, en el baño…

_ Gracias…

_ Si necesitas ayuda con el vestido…

_ No. Gracias… -parecía un robot, Esme me sonrió-.

_ Ok. Pues descansa corazón… -dijo caminando rumbo a la puerta, la abrió, pero antes de salir me miró y vi la disculpa reflejada en su rostro-. Siento, no poder prepararte el desayuno en la mañana… pero es que Carlisle y yo tenemos programado salir al aeropuerto a las 4 de la mañana…

_ Está bien… -dije alzándome de hombros-. No se preocupe… ha sido muy amable…

Ella me sonrió y terminó de marcharse. Yo con pique tiré la bolsa en la cama.

*** **Zapateé el piso muchas veces, acto reflejo de una niña y me odié también por eso. ¿Acaso no se supone que ya era una maldita adulta?... con rabia, me llevé mis manos al pelo para quitarme el maldito peinado, lo cual también me molestó, por los tirones que me dí en el pelo, la verdad, estaba rabiosa, quería golpearme yo misma. La maldita noche se había frustrado, y como si fuera poco, me arrepentí de no haber aceptado la ayuda de Esme con el vestido, porque la verdad nunca imaginé que iba a durar mas de 20 minutos, quitándome el maldito trapo, que mi madre me había obligado a poner. Rabiosa me hice en el pelo una cola, me quité la ropa y me entre a duchar, el agua caliente me relajó un poco, luego, me cubrí con una tolla blanca y entré a la habitación. Y allí al ver la bolsa tirada en la cama, caminé lentamente hacia ella, saqué la hermosa lencería negra de encajes que me había regalado Alice, imaginándose que le iba a dar uso esta noche. Lo levanté y lo observé detenidamente. Era corto, delicado, algo provocativo, pero no vulgar. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me lo coloqué y me fui al espejo. Y me observé. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios cuando una idea fabulosa pasó por mi cerebro.

Así descalza, me fijé en la hora que había en un reloj sobre el buró. Eran las once y treinta de la noche. Mi día no había concluido. Y me había hecho la idea de que iba a perder mi virginidad el día de mi cumpleaños y así iba a ser. _**Manos a la Obra, Isabella…**_ me dije para mí. Mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación.

.

.

.

Oh por dios!, si parecía una ladrona. Rogaba a dios, que la casa no tuviera alarmas, censores de movimientos, ni nada de esas mierdas, por que si no, estaba sumamente jodida. Descalza y caminando de puntillas, salí de la habitación de Emmet, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, con demasiado cuidado. Me fijé bastante bien en el pasillo, y en la puerta que suponía era la habitación de Carlisle y Esme. Caminé hasta ella y pegué mi odio en la puerta, estaba loca, lo se. No sabría que justificaría en caso de que alguien abriera esa puerta, en ese preciso momento. Un silencio total, dentro de esa habitación. Sonreí feliz, mientras de puntillas me giraba sobre mis talones y me dirigí con pisadas muy suaves y lentas hacia la escalera, que sabía que me llevaría a la habitación de Edward. Cuando pisé el ultimo escalón que me llevó a la tercera planta, solté el aire, que estaba conteniendo, y ahora de puntillas corrí hacia la puerta de la habitación de Edward, esta si la conocía. Lentamente giré el pomo, gracias a dios que no estaba asegurada y entré de golpe. Cerré la puerta tras de mí con cuidado y le aseguré. Me giré hacia la cama.

*****En ella estaba Edward acostado. Su cabeza estaba sobre dos almohadas, la cama estaba desordenada, y llevaba puesto solo unos boxers negros, hasta los muslos y anchos. Su pelo estaba alborotado y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Se veía tan hermoso. Yo me acerqué a él. Su respiración era acompasada. Por lo que me dejaba claro que estaba durmiendo. Me quedé parada allí, por un rato observándolo dormir. Rayos, Edward era tan guapo y perfecto, que dolía. De momento lo vi abrir los ojos, y fijar sus esmeraldas en los míos. Ambos nos miramos, yo le sonreí. Y él, luego de parpadear muchas veces se sentó en la cama de golpe.

_ ¿Bella?... -susurró y yo me senté en la cama sonriéndome-.

_ Hola… -le susurré-.

Él me miraba fijamente a la cara, su ceño levemente fruncido, estaba como algo desorientado, yo fijé mi mirada en sus ojos, luego en sus labios, y fui bajando hasta poder admirar su pecho desnudo. Era increíblemente perfecto.

_ ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?... -dijo entre dientes y yo volví a mirarlo a los ojos, ahora sin entender su tosca actitud-.

_ Me sentía sola en la habitación de Emmet, por eso vine…

_ ¡Mierda!... -susurró de golpe, mientras evadía mi cuerpo y se apeaba de la cama, lo ví correr hacia la puerta y quitar el seguro y abrir la puerta, yo solo estaba inmersa en el maldito cuerpo que tenía, estaba en boxers y solo eso llamaba mi atención, sus pompis eran increíbles. Edward sacó la cabeza, y luego la entró, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado, para no hacer ruido y aseguró nuevamente, se giró a mirarme con asombro-. ¿Estas loca?... si mis padres… ¡Oh rayos!... -dijo llevándose ambas manos al cabello y tirando de ellos, yo obligué a mis ojos, a que dejaran de admirar su bendito cuerpo, y lo miré a la cara-.

_ ¿Cuál es el drama, Edward?... ambos somos adultos… -dije quitándole importancia, y Edward se soltó sus cabellos, mirándome con asombro-.

_ ¿A si?... un adulto no haría lo que tu has hecho… -dijo molesto, con la misma actitud que usaba conmigo cuando lo conocí, yo fruncí mi ceño-.

_ Entrar a tu habitación… -dije en una afirmación-.

_ Isabella… mis padres están en casa… ¿no piensas en la magnitud de tus actuaciones?...

Y allí quedó absolutamente todo. ¿Qué mierda se creía Edward Cullen?... ¿Qué era la ultima Coca Cola del Desierto?... lo era, pero la verdad, debía ser mas humilde. Si moría por estar con él. Si moría porque me hiciera su mujer. Pero tampoco me iba a comportar como una maldita regalada, tenía mi orgullo y muy bien puesto.

_ Tranquilo, Edward Cullen… yo me largo… -dije parándome sumamente molesta, y cuando lo hice escuché un jadeo, el cual no salió de mis labios, yo miré a Edward y al verlo mirar fijamente mi cuerpo, me detuve en seco, estábamos apartados, sus ojos recorrían de una manera poco decorosa mi cuerpo, su mirada comenzó a quemarme tan rápidamente, que dejé de respirar por un momento. Edward estaba parado en shock, solo sus ojos se movían lentamente, y era mirándome de pies a cabeza. Solo su mirada me estaba calentando, tenía que controlarme, la verdad no aguantaría una humillación más de este hombre.

_ Que pases buenas noches Edward… -dije soltando el aire y caminando hacia la puerta. Pero debido a que tenia que pasar junto a él, para llegar a la puerta, sentí cuando su mano abarcó mi brazo, haciendo que yo me detuviera, y que volviera a tomar el aire, cerrando los ojos, ya que su toque en mi piel, provocó un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, lo escuché susurrar aquellas palabras-.

_ ¿Qué mierdas te propones?... -su voz se escuchó algo ronca-. ¿Matarme?...

Yo no lo miré. Debía hacerle saber que tenía orgullo. Enderecé mi torso y traté de ser convincente.

_ No. Solo suéltame para que me vaya de una vez por todas de tu habitación… -mi voz salió entrecortada-. Suéltame por favor…

Me tensé al sentir su respiración más cerca de mi.

*** **Mi mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

_ Trata de entenderme, por favor… -me suplicó-.

Eso hizo que se rompiera la burbuja entre nosotros, y una ira impresionante se apoderó de mi cuerpo, provocando que me apartara de él de golpe. Lo miré con rabia, dolor, y decepción.

_ ¡Ya te entendí!... -le dije en un susurro, no podíamos gritar y eso me enfermaba, mis ojos se aguaron, al sentirme humillada y rechazada, él me miraba fijamente-. ¡No soy _estúpida!_... me queda bastante claro, que no quieres acostarte conmigo… ¿Qué mierda?… solo tienes que decir: "no te deseo" y punto. Se acaba la maldita mierda…

Estaba sumamente nerviosa de la ira que sentía, vi como los ojos de Edward se abrieron ante la sorpresa de mis palabras.

_ ¿Qué estas diciendo?...

_ La pura verdad… -dije y traté de caminar de manera más rápida hasta la puerta, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir y no iba a permitir que él las viera, cuando iba a llegar a la puerta, sentí como Edward me tomó de ambos brazos, de manera brusca y haciendo que votara el aire de golpe, me llevó a una velocidad increíble a la pared mas cercana, de manera brusca pero sin lastimarme, pegó mi espalda de ella, y me acorraló con su cuerpo y la pared, yo asustada lo miré a los ojos, estaba sumamente molesto-.

_ ¿Qué mierdas estas diciendo?... ¿Qué no te _**deseo**_?... -dijo escupiendo las palabras lentamente, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos-. ¿Acaso no te fijas como me tienes solo por llevar esta putada de lencería?... -dijo mientras agarraba en un puño un pedazo de la poca tela que llevaba puesta, mi respiración empezó a acelerarse, mi pecho estaba subiendo y bajando, provocando un pequeño roce entre nuestros pechos-. ¿No me crees?... ¿Necesitas sentirme?... -dijo y un jadeo salió de mis labios cuando sentí como de manera fuerte frotó su erección con uno de mis muslo-. Mira como me tienes, niña… me tienes como un maldito adolescente a punto de correrse en sus boxers… -yo cerré los ojos, y dejé ir la cabeza hacia atrás, la cual se recostó de la pared, me estaba calentando de una manera fuerte con solo escuchar sus palabras y su tono ronco de hablar, la humedad y el cosquilleo se estaba instalando en mi entrepierna, y no me estaba ayudando el hecho de sentir el miembro de Edward seguir creciendo mas, mientras se seguía frotando con mi muslo. Se sentía tan bien. Ya que mi muslo estaba al descubierto y el miembro de Edward cubierto por la simple tela de su boxers. Al tener mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejaba expuesto mi cuello, llevé mi mano al cabello de Edward al sentir sus labios y su lengua acariciar mi lóbulo-.

_ Mierda, Bella… -decía mientras me besaba el cuello-. Me matas… me vuelves loco, princesa… te deseo… como nunca he deseado a otra mujer… -me olía el cuello, el cabello, yo me liberé de su presión solo para girarme y hacer que su miembro dejara de rozar mi muslo y acariciara directamente mi entrepierna, estaba tan duro, que con el simple contacto, ambos gemimos al unísono. Mi respiración se alteró mas aún, cuando sentí los labios de Edward tocar una de mis mejillas, no pude contenerme a alzar mi otro brazo y con ambos rodear su cuello. Busqué sus labios, para fundirnos en un beso, caliente, necesitado y acogedor, mi cuerpo y mi alma lo necesitaban mas de lo normal. Era como si mi vida dependiera solo de él, de sus labios, de su cuerpo, de su alma… al sentir las manos de Edward abarcar mi cintura, a la vez que aplicaba cierta presión y como este, estaba removiendo su miembro erecto en mi entrepierna, sentía que no iba a soportar el sin números de sensaciones que Edward estaba provocando en mí. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron. Edward abrió su boca dejando que mi lengua entrara a su boca y ambas comenzaron una apacible danza. De nuestras gargantas escapaban gemidos, los cuales eran acallados por nuestras propias bocas. Necesitábamos ser silenciosos. Moría por tocar su piel, por lo que sin retener mis impulsos, bajé mis manos de su cabello para acariciar lentamente su pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar al borde de sus boxers. Nuestros labios se apartaron solo unos segundos para poder respirar, las manos de Edward se reforzaron más en mis caderas, cuando yo comencé a besar su cuello y acariciar su piel.

Lo escuché jadear cuando succioné fuertemente su cuello.

_ Be…lla… -dijo entrecortadamente-.

Yo volví a colocar las manos en su cuello y comencé a besarle suavemente. Edward soltó mis caderas para llevar sus manos hacia mi trasero donde agarró ambas nalgas apretándolas delicadamente. Con su cuerpo me pegó mas a la pared, iniciando un movimiento con su cadera en donde friccionaba de manera persistente su miembro con el mío. La suave tela que nos separaba comenzaba a humedecerse por nuestros fluidos. Su cadera mantenía el movimiento persistentemente contra la mía. Yo lleve mis manos a sus cabellos, enredé suavemente mis dedos en su pelo para luego tirar de ellos suavemente. Nuestras lenguas seguían moviéndose insistentemente, entrelazándose de manera suave húmeda y delicada, era un beso de pura exploración, como si ambos, tratáramos de probar la esencia del otro, a través de nuestras lengua. Edward lentamente fue culminando el beso, ya que se apartó de mí unos segundos, solo para mirarme. Nuestras miradas se engancharon, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas, sus labios bastante rojos, podría jugarme la vida, apostando que mi rostro debía estar en igualdad de condiciones o incluso peor. No podía apartar mi mirada de él, y talvez, a él le ocurría lo mismo, porque nos quedamos como dos bobos, mirándonos durante unos segundos. Suavemente acaricié su nuca con las puntas de mis dedos, lo ví cerrar los ojos un segundo y volverme a mirar, sus labios estaban semi abiertos. Nuestras caderas seguían adheridas, por lo que podía sentir el palpitar de su miembro erecto, haciendo presión en mi entrepierna. Lo ví inclinar su cabeza y me dio un beso en los labios, no se detuvo allí, siguió dando besos húmedos en mi piel, besó mi mejilla, eran besos delicados, en donde abría sus labios y me hacia sentir la punta de su lengua. Yo solo pude cerrar los ojos y hacer el mejor esfuerzo, para no caer allí mismo. Sus labios pasaron a mi oreja, su respiración y la mía, parecían sincronizadas, por lo agitadas que estaban. Mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros, cuando sentí que besó la parte de atrás de mi oreja, yo jadeé y eso no lo detuvo, él continuó, repartiendo besos en mi cuello, cerré los ojos permitiéndome disfrutar del placer que sus labios me estaban otorgando. Poco a poco, se fue deslizando de mi cuello a mis hombros y hasta el borde del crecimiento de mis pechos. Acarició con su mano derecha mi costado izquierdo, rozando mi seno izquierdo y siguió bajando desde mi hombro hacia mi cadera.

Sus manos siguieron moviéndose en mi costado, con suaves movimientos de arriba hacia abajo. Yo odiaba la estorbosa tela que impedía sentir sus caricias, directas. Mientras acariciaba mi cuello con sus labios y su lengua, su cadera arremetía tan suavemente la mía, provocando una fricción que estaba logrando no solo ponerme la piel de gallina, si no también, estaba provocando un cosquilleo justo en mi centro. La sensación me hacia jadear, apretar mis manos en sus hombros, contraer mi centro, para tranquilizar el cosquilleo que me estaba provocando. Las manos de Edward abarcaban mi costado, y corrían desde mis caderas, hasta mis axilas, dejando correr sus dedos pulgares, hasta llegar un poco hasta mis senos. No lo soportaba.

_ Edward…

Cuando mencioné su nombre dejé salir un jadeo fuerte, ya que Edward aprovechó que su mano derecha viajaba hasta mis caderas, para seguir su recorrido mas abajo, hasta llegar a la piel de mi muslo, allí acarició la parte interna de uno de ellos.

_ Ed… Ward…

_ Dime… -dijo mientras con su otra mano, peñisco uno de mis pezones, mi espalda se arqueo, despegándose de la pared, oportunidad que él aprovechó, para con una agilidad tremenda llevar la mano que estaba sobre mi seno hasta abajo, y con fuerza, con ambas manos, rompió a tela de mis pantys-.

La tela rota calló al suelo, y Edward no perdió tiempo para llevar su mano derecha hacia mi vientre, bajando suavemente hasta tocar mi bajo vientre, para éste, entonces yo no respiraba de manera normal. Buscó mi oído, para susurrarme aquellas palabras.

_ Esto se siente tan bien, Bella… -yo jadee-. Muero por volver a probarte, preciosa… sabes tan bien…

_ Ahhhh… -dije cuando su mano se adentró a mis labios, los cuales estaban sumamente húmedos y resbaladizos, como sus labios estaban en mis oídos, fue mi oportunidad sentirlo jadear tan fuerte, que aquello provocó que mas humedad corriera entre sus dedos, Edward separó mis pliegues con su dedo mayor, rozando mi clítoris y bajando hasta mi entrada, yo me restregué sobre su dedo, el seguía con su nariz pegada en mi oído, haciéndome saber que tan acelerada se estaba poniendo su respiración cuando me sentía tan mojada, yo estaba sumamente caliente, por lo que abrí un poco mas las piernas, permitiéndole mas facilidad de mover sus dedos-.

_ Eso, pequeña… me gusta saber lo mucho que te gusta que te toque… -chupó mi lóbulo, dejándome sentir en esta ocasión sus dientes, yo aferré una de mis manos en su cuello, usándolo de soporte para no caer de rodillas en el suelo y la otra la aferré a su pelo, su voz estaba tan malditamente ronca-.

Edward movió la punta de sus dedos, índice y mayor, de manera circular en mi clítoris.

_ Edward, no… -le rogué al sentir que mis piernas flaquearon-. No voy a soportarlo estando parada.

Él ignorándome por completo, apartó sus labios de mi cuello, en donde tenía enterrada su cabeza y me miró. Yo no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, mientras él me siguiera tocando de esa manera.

_ ¿Me quieres?... -su pregunta me desconcertó solo por un segundo, lo miré y sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos-. ¿Me quieres?... -hizo presión con su dedo y juro por dios que se me estaba armando un torbellino en mi entrepierna, avisándome que me iba a correr, apreté fuertemente los ojos, y luego los abrí para mirarlo, parece que él asumió el hecho de que me correría, porque hizo mas presión en su dedo, y por la suavidad y humedad de la zona, rápidamente comenzó a mover dos dedos de manera circular, todo sin apartar su mirada de la mía, yo me tensé por completo-.

_ Mierda… ed…war… me… voy…a corre..rrr

_ Es lo que quiero, ver como te hago correr… -dijo moviendo sus dedos mas hacia abajo y hacia mi clítoris-. Pero no lo hagas hasta que me respondas la pregunta… -la respiración de él estaba tan agitada, que también respiraba por su boca, yo metí mi cara en su cuello y rodeé su cuello, con ambas manos, solo con la finalidad de sostenerme, estaba tensa, mis extremidades estaban preparadas, para el arrebatador orgasmo que se avecinaba, solo bastó escuchar la voz dulce de Edward en mis oídos, su voz, melosa, aterciopelada, ronca y con sentimientos-._**Yo si te quiero**_, mi reina… te has convertido en mi razón de vivir, te quiero, me gustas, te necesito… anda Isabella… quiero que te vengas en mis manos… vamos reina…

Y allí no lo soporté más.

_ Ahhh…. Te quiero, Edward… yo también te quiero… -mis piernas se aflojaron un poco mientras mi cuerpo inició con las contracciones, la mano que Edward tenia libre, la aferró a mi cintura para hacerla de soporte, mientras yo recibía mi orgasmo con un jadeo fuerte, tan fuerte, que Edward rápidamente unió sus labios a los míos, devorándolo en un beso arrebatador. Sentir su lengua penetrar mi boca de esa manera, no hacia que me calmara, yo tuve que llevar mi mano a la de Edward, la que estaba en mi entrepierna y sacarla suavemente. Si no lo hacia, iba a morir en ese momento, Edward me besaba de una manera arrebatadora-.

*** **Cuando las replicas de mi orgasmo fueron cesando, yo me fui tranquilizando, pero no del todo, ya que los labios de Edward seguían moviéndose insistentemente sobre los míos. La lengua de Edward seguía bailando con la mía. Mientras sus manos, nuevamente fueron a aferrarse a mis caderas. Los besos de Edward bajaron a mi cuello, y con ello llegaron a mi oído.

_ Mierda, bella…. _Necesito_ probarte, corazón… -su tono de voz era necesitado-. Déjame hacerlo…

Yo aferré mis brazos a sus cabellos, mientras tiraba de ellos, Edward besó la unión de mi hombro y cuello, sacándome un jadeo, siguió besándome, sus labios recorrieron con besos húmedos y lametazos, el inicio de mis senos, y sentí que se apartó, abruptamente, yo le miré y mi corazón dejó de latir, cuando lo vi bajar, arrodillándose frente a mí, dejando que mi soporte sea solo la pared, Edward no me miró a la cara, vi que su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido, mientras estaba concentrado mirando lo que hacia, con ambas manos tomó las orillitas de mi faldita y con delicadeza fue bajándola, yo solo cerré los ojos, ante las sensaciones que nuevamente se estaban arremolinando en mi entrepierna, estaba casi segura, que no lo iba a soportar. Cuando sentí que la pieza cayó a mis pies, abrí los ojos, solo para ver a Edward arrodillado justo frente a mi entrepierna totalmente depilada, noté que una sonrisa breve se dibujó en sus labios, mientras miraba fijamente aquella parte de mi cuerpo, vi, como sus manos, fueron llevadas a mis labios íntimos, los cuales seguían sumamente mojados. Edward sin apartar su mirada profunda de ellos, los separó con una suavidad increíble, para con su dedo pulgar frotar un poco mi clítoris el cual ya se encontraba sumamente sensible, mi cadera se despegó de la pared, haciéndose un poco hacia delante, provocando que mi cuerpo quedara en una posición arqueada, Edward luego de mirar por unos segundos el interior de mi sexo, lentamente acercó sus labios, cerré los ojos de nuevo cuando sentí que dio un lametazo, desde mi entrada hasta mi clítoris, se le facilitaba al tenerlo totalmente abierto con sus manos, jadeé, pero esta vez no solo se escuchó mi jadeo, Edward también jadeó, volvió a recorrer con su lengua, la humedad que yacía en mi centro, yo llevé mis manos a sus cabellos, y mis pies se pusieron de puntillas, él recorrió la humedad no solo de mi centro, ya que estaba explorando, lamió, succionó toda mi área intima, yo no podía dejar de gemir, cada vez que la punta de su lengua toca mi entrada o mi clítoris. Mi espalda seguía arqueada hacia él, mientras yo seguía tirando de su pelo, ya no estaba mediando la fuerza en que lo hacia, Edward también gemía de satisfacción. Mi cuerpo recibió la primera sacudida, cuando parando el movimiento de su lengua, lo que sentí fue uno de sus dedos, por todo mi sexo, desde arriba hacia mi entrada, para luego ir introduciendo tortuosamente lento, debió ser su dedo mayor. Mis jadeos se escuchaban, gracias a dios que no compartíamos piso con otra habitación, volví a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando sentí que su dedo comenzó a salir y entrar suavemente en mi cavidad, mientras pasaba su lengua por mi clítoris yo abrí un poco mas las piernas y acerqué mis caderas en busca de más placer. Aferré mis manos a sus cabellos, introduciendo su cabeza mas cerca de mi entrepierna, mientras sentía que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo mas en correrme, Edward seguía deleitándose con lo que me estaba haciendo, con su lengua lamía, succionaba, mi clítoris de manera circular, mientras que su dedo era entrado y sacado lentamente en mi interior, una y otra vez. Mi corazón amenazaba con colapsar, mi respiración con ahogarme, juro que no lo estaba soportando, pero la verdad es que no resistiría que no terminara. Mi labio inferior iba a sufrir las consecuencias por lo fuerte que lo estaba mordiendo. Cuando Edward comenzó a aumentar el movimiento de su dedo, introduciendo uno más y acelerando el movimiento de la punta de la lengua, sin poder evitarlo… Exploté. El grandioso orgasmo fue tan intenso que sentí la humedad correr de mi interior, mientras mis piernas perdían las fuerzas por completo, y que decir del jadeo fuerte que solté, suerte que Edward en un movimiento ágil, evitó que mis rodillas chocaran con el suelo, mi cuerpo entero era de gelatina, Edward lo sostuvo fuertemente y sin dejar que me recuperara del todo los dos sentados en el suelo, buscó nuevamente mis labios, probar mi sabor en los labios de Edward fue intoxicante, sus labios se movían sobre los míos, estrujándolos, agasajándolos, moviéndose a un ritmo que traté de seguir. Permití que me besara, que saboreara mis labios, que disfrutara y pasara su lengua en ellos, dejándome llevar por lo sublime que se sentía aquello. Su lengua entraba y rozaba la mía, envolviéndola, moviéndose ansiosa. Suavemente fue abandonando la ansiedad y fue convirtiendo el beso lento, suave, quedando solo en que sus labios tocaran los míos, no tenía noción del tiempo, hasta que lo sentí separarse, la verdad es que ya estaba un poquito mas recuperada, ambos nos miramos a los ojos.

_ ¿Puedes pararte?... -me susurró y su voz era tan distinta, Edward estaba sumamente preocupado-.

Solo moví la cabeza una sola vez de manera positiva. Edward lentamente se puso de pies y me ayudó a ponerme de pies, pero sin esperármelo, él llevó ambas manos a mis nalgas y de un movimiento ágil me subió, provocando que de manera instintiva yo rodeara su cintura con mis piernas, lo agarré más firmemente del cuello con mis manos y me aferré mas a su cuerpo. Jadee al sentir su gran erección, la cual se rozó en mi centro. Yo estaba expuesta de la cintura para abajo, Edward solo llevaba puesto aquel maldito boxers, el cual quería que se quitara. Aunque no puedo negar que sabia por donde venia Edward, solo estaba tratando de dejarme sin fuerzas, exhausta y satisfecha, para que no tuviéramos que llegar a más… ¿acaso le gustaba quedarse frustrado?... pues no podía permitírselo, aunque la verdad ya no sentía fuerzas ni para moverme, mi cuerpo no se recuperaba aun del segundo orgasmo que me había provocado. Cuando nuestros centros se rozaron ambos jadeamos y gemimos al mismo tiempo. Edward enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, para con sus labios succionarlo, yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle mas acceso a él, estaba haciendo un camino de besos húmedos por mi cuello, oreja, lóbulo, me tensé al escuchar su susurro en mi oído.

_ Sabes increíble… no imagino como sería el estar enterrado dentro de ti… -yo dejé escapar un gemido y colocando mis manos en sus mejillas quité su cara de mi cuello, y acerqué sus labios a los míos, y lo besé, esta vez fui yo quien introdujo su lengua en su boca, lo mas profundo que pude, Edward jadeó ante la sorpresa, pero de manera inmediata cogió mi ritmo. Sentí que su cadera embistió contra la mía, al no llevar nada que cubriera mi sexo, y al Edward estar tan exageradamente grande y duro, la fricción fue de muerte, yo también moví mi cadera contra la de él, provocando que su pene se moviera y acariciara mi clítoris. Estaba tan mojada que de seguro hasta le empapé sus boxers. Sin darme cuenta, Edward me apretó fuerte y lo sentí caminar rápidamente, nuestros labios seguían con la batalla. Sentí que se inclinaba y fue cuando sentí aquella masa blanda, y cómoda, tras mi espalda "la cama"… mi corazón se aceleró más fuertemente, mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Edward me colocó en la cama tan suavemente. *** **(_Recomiendo ver la foto, para que vean la posición_) sus labios se sentían tan suaves, que sentía que me iba a enfermar. Una vez acostados en la cama, él lo estaba semi de lado, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi piel, las sentía por mis mulos, mis rodillas, mis nalgas, mi costado, mi pelo, enterraba sus manos en mi nuca, en mis cabellos, eran insistente, aunque yo la verdad no dejaba mis manos atrás, era como si nos estuviéramos explorando con ellas. En uno de los movimientos, sentí que Edward agarró el tirito de mi lencería y lo rompió, aquello me dio una punzada en mi pecho, tal vez y no se iba a detener, aquello provocó que me excitara mas, Edward me sacó la camisilla dejándome así, totalmente desnuda ante él.

_ Edward… -dije entre sus labios, mientras lo besaba con más prontitud, enredando mis manos en su cabello, tocando la piel de su cuello, pegándome mas a él, restregando mi cuerpo al de él, provocando con ello que su respiración se agitaba tanto como la mía. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, aparté mis labios de los de él, para mirarlo a los ojos detenidamente, para disfrutar de su rostro, Edward sin preámbulos tomó el mío entre sus grandes manos y volvió a besarme. Correteando sus labios nuevamente por mi cuello, sentía su suave lengua acariciar al mismo paso mi piel, su boca iba por mi cuello, mientras sus manos, una se perdía en mi cabello y la otra se movía por mi torso, subiendo y bajando por mi piel desnuda, examinándola despacio, hasta alcanzar mi pecho, su mano se arremolinó sobre uno de mis senos, yo suspiré, pero Edward se tragaba los sonidos que salían de mis labios, abarcaba mi seno, lo tocaba, sus labios vivieron a atacar frenéticamente los míos, al mismo tiempo que Edward pellizcaba mi pezón y lo estiró fuertemente, yo me arqueé y me ahogue en la boca de Edward, en cambio este lo que hizo fue besarme con mas urgencia. Sentía que mi cuerpo no aguantaría, eran todas aquellas sensaciones, el corazón, la respiración, el escalofrío en la piel, los temblores involuntarios que recibía mi cuerpo, todo aquello era demasiado para mí. Cuando Edward abandonó mis labios, mi cabeza se fue nuevamente hacia atrás, esta vez cayendo dentro de las plumas de la cómoda y suave almohada. Mis ojos se cerraron, pero mi centro recibió un corrientazo cuando sentí la suave y húmeda lengua de Edward succionar uno de mis pezones, gemí mientras un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo completo, Edward concentró su boca en mi pezón, chapándolo, rozando sus dientes en él, provocando que la humedad se expandiera por mi entrepierna nuevamente, noooooo, no quería que volviera a provocarme otro orgasmo, si lo hacía, sabia que iba a quedar muerta, y yo quería más de él, esperaba mas de esta noche. Nunca imaginé que mis senos, fueran tan sensibles. Edward con una mano atendía uno de mis pezones, mientras que el otro era atendido por sus labios, alternándolos uno por uno, yo me removía fuertemente debajo de él, provocando que una de las rodillas de Edward rozara mi centro, no me importó aquello, la necesidad de fricción en mi cuerpo era tremenda, escuché a Edward jadear cuando su rodilla rozó mi entrepierna, supongo que porque pudo sentir mi humedad. Seguía moviéndome, la erección de Edward estaba pegada a mi tripa, estaba tan duro, ¿Cómo podía resistirse tanto?... yo me sentía sumamente necesitada… ¿acaso él no?... sus labios en mis senos me estaban colocando en mala posición, su dura rodilla, la cual no se estaba moviendo, mas bien era yo quien estaba restregando mi centro con ella, estaba provocando que el tercer orgasmo se arremolinara en mi interior, solo bastó sentir que Edward suavemente mordiera uno de mis pezones, para que sin esperarlo mi cuerpo comenzara a convulsionar fuertemente…

_ O Edward!... -solté y Edward llevó de golpe una mano a mi boca para silenciarme, las replicas fueron tantas que mi cuerpo no la estaba resistiendo, Edward quitó la rodilla de mi centro, y subió hasta mis labios, para sustituir su mano por sus labios, ahora ya no llevaba fuerza casi ni de besarlo, Edward lo intuyó, porque su beso fue suave, delicado, e inclusive hasta sin lengua, solo lo acariciaba, sin fuerzas, *** **aunque sentí su mano deslizarse despacio por mi laterales, recorriendo de paso mis caderas, mis muslos, cuando tocó mi bajo vientre un gemido suave y sin fuerzas salió de mis labios. Lo sentir dudar, y separar sus labios de los míos, su respiración estaba tan acelerada como la mía, no solo la escuchaba, si no que también podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar de manera acelerada, sabia que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por calmarse, ya que sentí que recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, deteniéndose allí. Sus manos se detuvieron en mis caderas por un instante, yo me removí un poco y sentí su gran erección rozar uno de mis costados, el maldito jadeo que Edward soltó de golpe, me hizo tensarme ante el apretón que sentí en mi centro. O rayos!, sin duda esto estaba mal muyyy malll. Volvía a sentir el cosquilleo, ¿era eso posible?. ¿Mi cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar?... pero era imposible no desear sentir a Edward dentro de mí. Sin darme cuenta, las palabras abandonaron mi boca.

_ Yo también… quiero saber que se siente, sentirte dentro de mí, Edward… -lo sentí tensarse-. Muero porque me hagas mujer… _tú mujer_…

Solo pasaron unos segundos, cuando él se movió, quitándose de encima de mi. Lo ví abandonar la cama, yo solo lo miré fijamente, estaba tirada allí totalmente desnuda en su cama, las piernas mías seguían ligeramente abiertas. Noté que Edward al bajarse de la cama se paró en la orilla, sus ojos oscuros examinaban mi cuerpo como si tuviera una lupa, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, sus manos a ambos costados, empuñadas, pero sin aplicar fuerza, solo las tenia cerradas, cuando llegó a mi cara, me miró a los ojos y sin apartar su mirada de la mía, lo vi llevar amabas manos al elástico de su boxers, yo paré la respiración al ver que lentamente inició a bajar sus boxers. Me mordí el labio, cuando vi que su erección salió de su presión, los bajó hasta las rodillas, de ahí hizo que bajaran con la ayuda de los movimientos de sus piernas, yo estaba mirando fijamente su pene erecto, en el cual pude vislumbrar, en su glande, que estaba también bastante húmedo, no podía creer que se me iba a dar, le dí gracias a dios en ese momento, porque mi cuerpo pareció olvidar el cansancio y comenzó a encenderse nuevamente por el hecho de solo ver el pene de Edward. Edward se subió en la cama, y sin mas preámbulo lo vi colocarse entre mis piernas, él apoyó sus manos una a cada lado de mi cabeza y se inclinó hacia a mí para besarme. Cuando nuestros cuerpo hicieron contacto, por fin, ambos desnudos, los dos gemimos, Edward volvió a besarme con muchas ganas y con mucha fogosidad. Le respondí el beso introduciendo mi lengua en su boca y entonces… en ese preciso momento, sentí la punta de su pene rozar mi entrada. Edward movió más insistentemente su lengua con la mía, y gemí al igual que él, al sentir lo húmedo que estábamos ambos, yo con mis fluidos y él con el líquido pre seminal. Edward dejó de besarme, y mientras seguía frotando nuestros miembros acercó su boca a mi oído.

_ Siento todo esto… pero te juro… que voy… hacer… el mayor… esfuerzo… por ser delicado… -su voz era entrecortada, yo también me movía debajo de él, friccionándome, estaba nerviosa, sumamente nerviosa, pero el hecho de sentir la necesidad de que me penetrara opacaba todo lo demás-. Solo tienes que decirme… si quieres que pare…

Yo llevé mis manos a ambas lados de su cara y subí su cabeza para que me mirara a los ojos, nos miramos. Edward estaba algo sudado, se veía un poco desesperado, *** **su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

_ Hazlo, Edward… solo hazlo…

Y allí fue que comencé a sentir, como lentamente se introducía dentro de mí. ***** Noté su Mirada fija en mi cara, mientras yo traté de disimular lo mas que pude el dolor que sentía ante el hecho de estar siendo desgarrada por dentro. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello y su cuello, Edward tenia ambas manos a cada lado de mi cabeza evitando dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en el mío, no pude sostenerle la mirada, ya que mis ojos se cerraron cuando sentía que lo peor estaba pasando, Edward se detuvo.

_ Noooo… -susurré, mirándolo alarmada, como había tenido los ojos cerrados no me había percatado, de la duda que había en los ojos de Edward-. No te detengas… te lo suplico… -dije mientras jalé su cara a la mía y lo besé introduciendo mi lengua en su boca y fue cuando sentí como de un solo movimiento mas, Edward entró de golpe en mí, rompiendo sin mas, mi barrera, yo solté sus labios ya que jadee de dolor, el dolor era terrible, Edward se quedó sin moverse, yo lo miré mientras esperaba que el dolor pasara, ¡mierda santa, ¿Por qué no me habían advertido que esto dolía tanto?. Sus labios volvieron a los míos, y nuevamente comenzamos a besarnos.

Cuando sentí que el dolor había desaparecido casi por completo, moví mi cadera, al parecer era la señal que Edward estaba esperando, porque de manera inmediata comenzó a mover su cadera y a remetir suavemente contra la mía. A pesar de que Edward besaba cada parte de mi piel que alcanzaba, yo solo me estaba concentrando en lo inmensamente bien que se sentía cada vez que Edward entraba y sacaba su pene de mi cavidad, el dolor había pasado por completo, ahora solo sentía como mis extremidades nerviosas se estaban concentrando en bombear fuertemente mi sangre por todo el cuerpo, concentrándola en un solo lugar, nuestras gemidos se escuchaban suavemente, Edward habló, su voz estaba distorsionada por el placer.

_ Mierda Bella… eres extremadamente… apretada… caliente… no voy a aguantar mucho, preciosa… quiero que te corras de nuevo… quiero sentirte… eres mía… ¿lo sabes?... -yo no estaba soportando, la sensación de mi cuerpo era distinta, era como si se estuviera armando una rebelión en mi cuerpo, la voz ronca, y excitada de Edward, mas lo que estaba diciendo, estaban provocando que el volcán, terminara de explotar-. Siempre serás mía… te quiero, nena… te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie mas…

Y allí lo sentí. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, mi centro palpitó, apretando el miembro de Edward que estaba adentro, y dificultándole el movimiento, supongo, porque en ese momento, los movimientos de Edward se aceleraron demasiado, entrando y saliendo en mí, de manera brusca, provocando que mi orgasmo se acelerara, a tal manera que colapsé debajo de Edward.

_ Ahhhhh…a.a…..a…

Edward solo envistió una vez mas y sentí como sus músculos se tensaron, frunció el ceño mientras habría la boca, dejando salir un jadeo fuerte, sentí su semen caliente llenarme por completo, mientras él bajaba la velocidad de sus arremetidas, sus labios buscaron la piel de mi cuello, y succionó mientras se movía lentamente, yo no tenia fuerza casi ni para respirar y allí lo sentí dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el mío. Estaba tan exhausta que ni siquiera sentí su peso, solo cerré los ojos, mientras le acariciaba su pelo y su nuca suavemente, su respiración estaba sumamente acelerada, mi voz salió en un susurro.

_ Te quiero… Edward… lo eres absolutamente todo para mi… no me importa nada mas…

Sus ojos me buscaron. Sus esmeraldas verdes me miraron tan dulcemente que casi y me termino de derretir. Una sonrisa sexy y ladeada se dibujó en sus labios. Yo también le sonreí satisfecha.

_ No sabes al nivel que hemos llegado con esto, nena… y… -lo ví morderse el labio, mientras bajaba su mirada a mis labios-. Espero que estés dispuesta y preparada a lo que se nos va a venir encima…

* * *

><p><em><strong>SEAN SINCERAS CONMIGO Y DIGANME... <strong>_

_**¿MEREZCO UN COMENTARIO?...**_

_**SOLO PARA SABER QUE TAL EL LEMMONS, SI LES GUSTó Y SI ERA LO QUE MAS O MENOS ESPERABAN...**_

_**ESPERO QUE SIII... **_

_**Y QUE PIENSAN DE LO QUE LES PUEDE VENIR A ESTOS DOS ENCIMA, DESPUES DE ESTE PASO QUE DIERON...**_

_**LAS ADORO... BESOTES Y ABRAZOS...**_


	27. INQUIETUDES

_**PRIMERA NOTA: Esto lo tenía preparado para actualizar ayer viernes, pero había problemas en FF y no me permitió actualizar. Espero que me disculpen todas aquellas personitas lindas que esperaban mi actualización. Las Quiero Mucho, GRACIAS POR TODOS ESOS RR QUE RECIBí EN EL CAPITULO XXIV. AUN NO ME LO CREO. GRACIAS.**_

_**Hola… espero que luego de esto puedan entenderme. Hice un esfuerzo casi sobre humano, para poder traerles este capitulo, el trabajo de esta semana estuvo full, también tenia un examen a mitad de semana, por un curso que estoy tomando, y para el colmo he pescado un resfriado que me tiene algo descompuesta. Espero que entiendan porque lo corto del capitulo. Me enfrenté a la idea de dejarlas sin nada en esta semana, me dije: "algo es algo". Y GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, estoy inmensamente feliz por todos sus comentarios, no se imaginan la felicidad que siento cada vez que recibo un RR, siento hasta como si las conociera a todas, sus comentarios son hermosos y muy constructivos. No dejen de comentar, y bienvenida a las chicas que escribieron por primera vez. GRACIAS, GRACIAS. **_

**_Ver nota abajo._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXV.<strong>

**INQUIETUDES.**

_**Edward Pov.**_

Sabía que estaba agotada. Sabía que ante los ojos de otros, podía verse que mi intención era solo agotarla, a los fines de no llevar la situación más lejos. Pero no era así. No lo era porque en este momento estaba movido y absorbido por completo, por mi instinto bajo, por el deseo, por la necesidad que tenía de ella. Lo peor de todo, que con solo verla así, iba a conseguir correrme en mis boxers, al menos, eso podía ser más satisfactorio, que el hecho de tener que sacármela con mis propias manos, luego que bella sucumbiera en mis brazos. No aguantaba, tenia tanto deseo de enterrarme en ella. Pero una parte de mi subconsciente, el cual por milagro, aun estaba funcionando, sabia que si sucumbía al deseo que estaba sintiendo, me iba a terminar de _joder_ y no solo yo, si no que también arrastraría a bella conmigo. Y juro ante lo más sagrado, que moriría, si bella llegara a sufrir, solo por el hecho de sucumbir ante la necesidad. No haría nada que la lastimara. Pero solo bastó escuchar sus palabras, dejándome saber que quería que me entrara en ella, para que la parte de mi conciente, que aun trabajaba, se esfumara por completo.

Penetrarla ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, había estado con muchas mujeres, pero con Bella todo era tan distinto, con Bella no solo sentía el placer de enterrarme en ella una y otra vez, si no, que el recogimiento que sentía mi cuerpo, por el hecho de saber que era ella a quien estaba poseyendo, me estaba matando rápidamente, sentir la suavidad de su piel debajo de la mía, poder explorarla con mis manos, con mi boca, y a la vez sentirme dentro de ella, sentirla mía, en todos los sentidos, me hizo ver tan fácilmente, que con Bella, las cosas jamás iban a ser igual, en mi vida, porque en el preciso momento del coito me dí cuenta que por primera vez en mi vida, mi corazón pertenecía a alguien, y ese alguien era la niña que se estaba retorciendo entre mis brazos, esa niña que me había colado por completo, esa niña que ahora me pertenecía por completo. La amaba e iba a luchar por ella, en contra viento y marea. El hecho de darme cuenta en ese momento de que la amaba, provocó una sensación de regocijo en mi cuerpo, que creí no soportar. Cuando la sentí contraerse, dejándome saber que se iba a correr, aceleré mis movimientos, porque la verdad yo ya no aguantaba, su cavidad era tan estrecha, caliente y húmeda, que no soportaba. Ambos colapsamos.

.

.

.

Bella dormía con medio cuerpo sobre el mío. Su pierna desnuda, se colaba encima de las mías, y su cabeza estaba sobre mi pecho, la posición me daba la oportunidad, no solo de embriagarme con el olor a fresas que desprendía su pelo, sino también, a que mis manos vagaran libremente por la sedosa piel de su espalda y en ocasiones de su muslo. Su respiración acompasada que chocaba con mi pecho, me dejaba la clara idea, de que ella dormía placidamente, en cambio yo, llevaba sin pegar un ojo. No sabía porque me sentía tan abrumado en este momento. Desde que mi miembro, salió de adentro de ella, no solo me golpeó el vacío por la separación de aquellas partes de nuestros cuerpos, sino también, por el hecho, de que sentía una angustia en mi pecho, que no lograba sacar razón. Sabía que no estaba correcto lo que habíamos hecho, pero igual no me arrepentía de ello. Tener a Bella, había significado todo para mí. Pero había algo que no me cuadraba, y que no me dejaba pegar el ojo. Algo incomodo me estaba carcomiendo el pecho incesantemente. Y aun no lograba descifrar que era. Bella había caído en la inconciencia inmediatamente la abracé, estaba agotada, y gracias a dios fue así. Se que no le hubiese gustado para nada, el hecho de que me viera tan preocupado. Era como si estuviera conciente de que algo grande se iba a derivar de todo esto, y algo no precisamente muy bueno.

La sentí removerse en mis brazos y la escuché susurrar mi nombre. Yo solo la aferré más a mi cuerpo. Era como si quisiera permanecer unido a ella en todo momento. No se que tiempo permanecí perdido en su olor y su suavidad, pero poco a poco, fui cayendo en la inconciencia. Debía admitir que, también tenía que luchar mucho con mis propios instintos, cuando se trataba de Bella.

.

.

.

No se si estaba soñando o qué. La verdad que sentía algo suave y húmedo, rondar mi pecho. Era tan suave que me provocaba una sensación agradable. Un cosquilleo delicioso, de seguro que mi piel estaba totalmente erizada. La caricia húmeda, rodaba por mi pecho, y fue bajando, no la sentía por segundos, pero luego aparecía delicada, llenándome de miles sensaciones increíbles. La sentí en el hueso de mi cadera y aquello provocó que mi abdomen se contrajera, sacando un leve jadeo de mis labios. Estaba totalmente desorientado, no sabía si estaba despierto o dormido, pero tampoco quería abrir los ojos, temiendo que todo lo vivido con Isabella hubiera sido un sueño y estuviera a punto de despertar. Mi cerebro hizo un clic.

_ Isabella… -solté al mismo tiempo que sentí el roce de una mano temblorosa tratar de abarcar mi miembro-.

Abrí mis ojos y levanté un poco mi espalda, para toparme con aquella imagen que mientras vida tenga no iba a olvidar.

Debí haberme quedado dormido profundamente, que no la sentí despertar. Bella estaba arrodillada entre mis piernas, con su pelo totalmente despeinado, el cual le cubría parte de su hermoso rostro, totalmente desnuda. Ella miraba fijamente mi miembro. El maldito había reaccionado, desde antes de yo levantarme. Sin duda alguna, allí como la veía, parecía una niña curiosa y decidida.

_ ¿Qué haces mi amor?... -dije y mi voz estaba ronca, porque me acababa de despertar, ella levantó su mirada y nuestros ojos se engancharon, allí toda desaliñada se veía tremendamente hermosa. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, amaba a esa chiquilla, como un loco-.

Ella no respondió, volvió a mirar mi miembro y suavemente comenzó a recorrer de arriba a bajo mi erección, la cual la tenia bastante dura. Yo me morí fuertemente el labio, mientras bajé también mi mirada a su mano, la cual apretaba con seguridad y se movía muy lentamente. Cuando vi que con su dedo pulgar acaricio mi glande, no pude evitar sisear entre dientes, y mi espalda chocó sobre el colchón, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me permití sentir, lo que me estaban provocando la dulce mano de la chica que quería. Ella mantenía el movimiento de arriba abajo. Por las sensaciones que se me estaban viniendo, suponía que me estaba humedeciendo, sentí que apretó su agarre y yo de manera involuntaria arqueé mi espalda, subiendo la cadera, y fue allí cuando gemí fuertemente. Algo húmedo y suave abarcó la punta de mi miembro. Rápidamente subí mi espalda, apoyándome de mis codos para ver aquello. Bella tenía su mano abarcando el eje de mi miembro, mientras introducía mi miembro en su boca, aquello era sublime. Ella parecía toda una experta en lo que hacía, con su lengua retiraba el liquido que desbordaba por mi punta, a puros lamentazos, haciéndome sisear. No me contuve y me terminé de sentar en la cama para poder utilizar mis manos, ella no dejaba de abarcarlo con su boca, mientras se ayudaba con los movimientos de la mano, su boca y su mano parecían sincronizadas, yo solo cerraba los ojos y gemía, mis manos fueron a sus cabellos, y los agarre improvisándolos con una cola, sabia que mi agarre era poco delicado, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera que estaba a punto de correrme. Mi cuerpo comenzó a contraerse, es que no solo lo que sentía, sino viéndola a ella hacer aquello, me estaba volviendo loco, por lo que, con mis manos la ayudé a acelerar el movimiento de entrar y sacar mi miembro erecto de su boca, mi mandíbula se tensó, mi cadera se elevó un poco mas. Bella parecía bastante cómoda con lo que hacia.

_ Me voy… a correr… Bella… para… -a pesar de que esperaba que ella parara y terminara de sacármela con las manos, no tuve fuerzas para apartarla de mi, mis manos siguieron moviendo a un ritmo rápido su cabeza, las envestidas de su boca eran sumamente rápidas, y yo sentí que mis ojos se iban hacia atrás y que mi cuerpo explotó de una manera brutal-. Mie…rrrr…daaa… -solté cuando sentía los espasmos atacar mi cuerpo, y en cada contracción, soltar el semen, el cual salía entrecortadamente, mi cuerpo calló hacia atrás, los movimientos de Bella cesaron lentamente. Mi respiración estaba sumamente desquiciada, mi pecho subía fuertemente de arriba abajo, mis manos temblaban. Pasaron unos segundos, cuando recordé que Bella había tragado todo mi semen, era su primera vez, y tal vez la experiencia no fue grata para ella, igual, ni siquiera la sentía, levanté mi rostro algo preocupado y la miré a los ojos. Ella seguía arrodillada entre mis piernas, me miraba y pude descifrar un brillo especial en sus ojos, su mirada llegó hasta el fondo de mi corazón, su mirada de niña feliz me embargó por completo, era como si sus ojos me dijeran que se sentía feliz. Ella se saboreó los labios y aquello me hizo parar la respiración.

_ No hagas eso… -le advertí, a diferencia de las mujeres, los hombros debíamos esperar un poco y verla allí saboreando lo que había tragado, me podía poner duro rápidamente-. Ven acá…

Dije jalándola hacia a mí y colocándola a horcajadas sobre mi.

(ver foto)

Le agarré el pelo, y yo mismo llevé sus labios a los míos, ella de manera inmediata comenzó a acariciar el pelo de mi nuca. Busque sus labios y la apreté mas fuertemente a mí, mientras introducía mi lengua en su boca. Nos perdimos allí un buen rato, disfrutando de nuestros labios, nuestras lenguas. Mis manos dejaron de concentrarse solo en el pelo de bella, porque suavemente inicié a acariciar su espalda desnuda, sus muslos, sintiendo como la estremecían mis caricias. La sentí removerse sobre mí, provocando que nuestros centros se friccionaran y aquello fue suficiente para que el amiguito aquel, comenzara a reaccionar nuevamente. Algo me preocupaba y es que sabia que Bella no podía estar recuperada del todo, a penas unas horas había perdido la virginidad y aquello provocaba cierto desgarro, que podía lastimarla más. No quería forzar más la situación. También había cometido un error garrafal y que en este mismo preciso momento me estaba percatando de ello. ¿No había usado preservativo?...

Mi cuerpo se tensó en el mismo momento que aquello llegó a mi mente. Bella pareció sentir mi aturdimiento, porque enseguida dejó de besarme, y me miró. A pesar de que mi corazón bombeaba mas rápidamente, debido a mi grandiosa estupidez, el maldito de mi miembro no perdía la erección, ella frunció el ceño, y yo quería morirme por desearla tanto, dios sus labios estaban sumamente rojos e irritados, la piel de sus mejillas cubiertas por un sonrojo que la hacia ver sumamente adorable y apetecible.

_ ¿Qué pasa?... -dijo ella y su voz a pesar de ser un susurro, dejaba reflejar, que ella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella-.

Yo la tomé de las caderas y la quité de encima de mí. Rápidamente me puse de pies, dándole la espalda y agorándome el puente de la nariz. "mierda, mierda, mierda, si seré un maldito imbécil. Toda la puta vida protegiéndome en mis relaciones sexuales, y cuando en verdad debí cuidar lo mas importante, que era cuidarla a ella, no lo hice, mierda la expuse a ella".

_ ¡Por estúpido!... -solté en voz alta, mientras me tiraba de los cabellos-.

_ Edward… -dijo Bella y yo me giré para verla bajar rápidamente de la cama, totalmente desnuda, su rostro era de alarma, yo respiré hondo, mientras trataba de calmarme, pero es que el solo hecho de pensar que Bella pudo haber quedado embarazada me hizo cerrar los ojos y caer sentado en la orilla de la cama, mi corazón abandonó mi cuerpo, no era por el hecho de que no deseara tener un hijo con ella, pero pensar en eso en este momento, me hacia querer morir allí mismo. Eso sería… verdaderamente joder todo a mi paso. Joderla a ella, joderme a mí, joderlo absolutamente todo-.

_ Me estas asustando… -dijo ella en un hilo de voz y yo levanté mi mirada del suelo para verle, ella tenia los ojos aguados, se había envuelto el cuerpo con la sabana, la cual se sostenía fuertemente en su pecho, verla así me dolió, dios… posiblemente le estaría arruinando su vida, maldita sea, si solo era una _niña_-.

Voté el aire de golpe. Mientras lo solté, me quedé sentado.

_ Bella… no te protegí… puede que te haya dejado embarazada… -noté varias expresiones florecer en su rostro, fueron tan rápidas que casi ni las copio, primero noté como el color abandonaba su rostro, y la fuerza de sus puños que sostenían la sabana en su pecho se debilitó al punto que temí que soltara la sabana, luego se recompuso y me miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras recuperaba el color de su rostro, pero el brillo que había visto, minutos anteriores, no regresó, luego tragó en seco y trató de sonreírme, fracasó en el intento-.

_ Tranquilo, Edward… mi periodo menstrual no tarda en llegar… soy bastante regular y… -tragó en seco-. No estoy en época fértil…

Al escuchar aquello, sentí que la presión que amenazaba por asfixiarme abandonaba mi cuerpo, yo lentamente me puse de pies y me acerqué a ella, llevando mis manos a sus caderas y acercándola a mí, yo seguía totalmente desnudo. Ambos nos fundimos en un abrazo.

_ Perdóname… -le susurré tratando de que entendiera que el culpable de que ella hubiera podido quedar embarazada era solo yo, porque sin duda alguna bella solo era una niña inexperta a quien yo tenia como misión cuidar-. Perdóname… te juro, que por nada en el mundo volveré a cometer una estupidez como esa…

Me separé con la intención de besarle los labios. Pero apenas y permitió que le tocara los labios, cuando ella se soltó de mi agarre, dejándome con las manos en jarras y sufriendo por su abandono.

_ No importa, Edward… al fin de cuenta, si eso hubiera sucedido, la responsabilidad no iba a ser tuya, al fin de cuentas yo he sido la que he presionado para esto…

Mi cara debió ser un poema. La de ella, era de incomodidad, desconcierto y temor.

_ ¿Qué dices?... -dije sin entender su actitud-.

_ Será mejor que me de un baño… -dijo tajante-. Ya amaneció… -dijo mirando la claridad que se asomaba por la cortina de la habitación-. ¿Podrías ir a tu auto y ver si entre los regalos encuentras algo de ropa que me pueda poner?... -yo me quedé estático, ¿Qué le había molestado tanto?-.

Ella caminó rápidamente hacia el baño, en donde la ví encerrarse sin mirar atrás.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Necesitaba salir de su vista de inmediato. Por lo que apresuré mis pasos hacia el baño y me encerré allí. Asegurando la puerta y pegando mi espalda de ella, mientras agarraba fuertemente la sabana en mis pechos, sintiendo una opresión fuerte en mi pecho, me fui arrastrando hasta sentarme en el suelo. Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas a montón. Por varias razones:

La **1ra.** Me dolía saber que tal vez yo era la responsable de que las cosas entre Edward y yo hubieran llegado tan lejos. Al menos su actitud de preocupación y reproche por el supuesto error, me dejaba claro que él podía llegar a arrepentirse de lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

La **2da. **Estaba muerta del miedo. Pudo haber quedado embarazada. Y

La **3ra. **No me había gustado para nada, el hecho de haberle mentido a Edward… mi vi en la obligación de hacerlo, porque estaba segura que si no lo hacía, sin duda lo iba a ver colapsar frente a mí.

Ella se tapó la cara con ambas manos, mientras comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en silencio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ey! Les juro que siento mucho tener que dejarlas aquí, pero les prometo que si me mejoro, les estaré trayendo el próximo capitulo mas temprano. Se que esta corto, pero me gustaría saber si les gustó…<strong>_

_**¿Creen que merezco un comentario?...**_

_**¿Qué creen que pasará ahora?**_

_**Besotes y abrazos…**_

_**Ps. Para el próximo capitulo veremos la llegada de Bella a la casa blanca y la reacción de Reneé al verla luego de que ella abandonara la fiesta.**_


	28. DECLARACIONES

Un agradecimiento _**SÚPER ESPECIAL**_ a todas aquellas personitas que en este preciso momento se encuentran sacando parte de su precioso tiempo, para sentarse detrás del monitor, simplemente para leer mis locas ocurrencias, no tengo como pagarles sus tan lindos y hermosos comentarios… _**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO**_, y que recuerden pasar por el Blogs, las imágenes están súper buenas, recuerden que cada vez que encuentren un (*****) es que en esa parte de la historia, en el blogs hay una foto.

Ahora un agradecimiento especial a mi amis, _**Lucylucy**_, gracias amiga _**TE ADORO**_, me ayudas bastante.

Este Capitulo estará dedicado a una personita muy especial, GRACIAS POR TU FIEL SEGUIMIENTO **_._**_**Cullen Weasley.**_** Un Besote Y Abrazo Para Ti.**

Y LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES PARA TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE ME SIGUEN, Y EN ESPECIAL A:_**Paola, Nany87, **__**Nikol-Lion'Lamb**__**, LucyLucy, AnaisDifi, Pardo3391, **__**, **__**ChrisCullenHale**__**, **__**Zoe Jm**__**, **__**LuluuPattinson**__**, **__**Lukiis Cullen**__**, **__**EMLIZABETH CULLEN**__**, **_._**_**Cullen Weasley, **_**__**Danii Belliner Cullen**__**, **__**Vampire's Heart**__**, **__**PRISGPE**__**, **__**janalez**__**, **__**KutisHN**__**,**_** GRACIAS por tomarse su tiempo, para dejarme tan hermosos comentarios… ustedes son mi inspiración… **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXVI.<strong>

**DECLARACIONES…**

No se que tiempo duré allí sentada en el suelo. Cuando el cuerpo empezó a quejárseme, lentamente me puse de pies y luego de observar detenidamente el baño. Decidí que debía darme un buen baño con agua caliente.

*** **Me dirigí al lavamanos, y me quité la sabana, me observé fijamente en el espejo, que tenia frente a mí. Mi pelo era una maraña, mi piel estaba sumamente pálida. Sin perder el tiempo, me dirigí a la bañera, desde fuera abrí el grifo y puse el agua a la temperatura deseada, luego, entré al fino piso con cuidado y detrás de mi cerré la puertecilla de cristal, para evitar empapar el piso con el agua. Miré en los menesteres que había dentro, estaba todo lo que podía necesitar. Mientras dejaba que el agua golpeara mi espalda, me detuve unos segundos para fijarme en las marcas de los jabones de baños, shampoo, acondicionadores. Waow, si que Esme era una mejer cuidadosa, a sus hijos en su techo no les faltaba absolutamente nada. Me espanté al escuchar el sonido de la puertecilla de cristal abrirse y me giré de golpe, para fijarme en Edward, quien totalmente desnudo, entraba a la ducha, como si yo no estuviera allí, cerró la puertecilla detrás de él, provocando que ambos quedáramos en el reducido espacio. Mi vista no podía apartarse del cuerpo de ese dios griego que tenia frente a mí. Cuando detuve mi mirada en sus ojos, noté que una sonrisa torcida estaba plasmada en sus labios.

_ Tardaste tanto que quise acompañarte, claro, si eso no te incomoda…

La voz no me salió, ya que me fijaba como el agua estaba cayendo en su pelo, cara y cuerpo, provocando que su pelo cayera en su frente y lo hiciera ver más malditamente sexy. Estaba perdida. Porque sin duda alguna, ya deseaba que se acercara a mí y que me tomara en ese preciso momento. Noté que Edward dio los breves pasos que necesitaba para llegar a mi cuerpo. Se colocó frente a mí y noté que su mano se fue directo a la tablecilla que estaba en las cerámicas, y colocó algo allí, que no pude divisar, ya que luego llevó sus manos a mi cintura, rodeándolas, mientras su vista iba hacia abajo, miraba mis senos, o al menos eso pensaba, lentamente me atrajo a su cuerpo.

_ Eres tan hermosa… me gustas tanto…

_ Tú también me gustas mucho, Edward… -dije en un susurro y noté que elevó su rostro, para mirarme a través de sus largas y hermosas pestañas-.

_ No me conformo con eso, Isabella… -su tono, fue tan dulce y a la vez tan exigente que hizo que la piel se me erizara por completo, el agua caía sobre nuestras cabezas y nuestros cuerpos-. Yo quiero que me _quieras_… que me _necesites_… que me pertenezcas, como te pertenezco yo a ti… -ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, yo lentamente subí mis brazos, para rodear su cuello, he hice presión, para obligarlo a bajar su cabeza y poder besarlo, mis manos se aferraron fuertemente a su nuca, y cuando mi cuerpo se adhirió al de él, noté como Edward abrió su boca y me besó como si su vida dependiera de ello-.

Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse y acariciarse; a pesar de que el beso era profundo, no perdió la suavidad, debajo de aquella agua, la cual bebíamos, nos comíamos con nuestros labios. Sentí que Edward acercó su entrepierna, hasta pegarla de mi estómago, jadeé en sus labios, cuando sentí lo erecto que estaba. Él no paraba de besarme y yo trataba de seguir su ritmo, mientras suavemente trataba de friccionar mi vientre con su miembro. Waooo, aquella necesidad de sentir su miembro dentro de mi cavidad, era nuevo para mí. La sensación era de muerte. Mi respiración al igual que mi corazón comenzaron a agitarse, mis manos comenzaron a vagar por el pelo de su nuca, por sus fuertes brazos y su espalda, al menos en donde mis manos podían alcanzar. Mis dedos hacían presión en su piel, mientras mi cadera se trataba de pegar a él. Al Edward ser mas alto que yo, se me era algo difícil, si él no se agachaba, rozar mi entrepierna con la de él. Noté que fue finalizando el beso, lo permití, porque en realidad, necesitaba respirar. Sus labios rozaron los míos, y su frente se pegó a la mía. Sentí su respiración bastante agitada también.

_ Quiero volver a hacerte mía, Bella… pero…

Aparté mi frente de la de él, mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas a mil por segundos.

_ Pero… ¿Qué?... -mi voz se quebró, ante el temor que sentía de verme rechazada por él-. Sus ojos bajaron a los míos. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y su rostro reflejaba preocupación-. Edward… -insté para que hablara, ya estaba tensa-.

_ Tengo miedo, Isabella… tengo miedo de ser brusco contigo… de lastimarte… -fruncí el ceño con duda, él me miraba directamente a los ojos-. Se que debes sentirte algo dolida, porque hace apenas unas horas fue tu primera vez, preciosa… y no quiero…

_ Shhhh… -dije mientras me relajaba y ponía al mismo tiempo un dedo en sus labios, haciéndolo que callara, él me estudiaba el rostro detenidamente, yo lo miré queriendo que viera en mis ojos, que también deseaba que me hiciera suya, es cierto que sentía algo de incomodidad en mi entrepierna, pero aquello no era nada, para lo que estaba deseando en este momento-. Yo también lo quiero… hazlo… -le ordené mientras lo traspasaba fijamente con los ojos-.

Vi como apenas lo dije, él llevó su mano al grifo, y acomodó el agua, hasta que el chorro no fuera muy fuerte, buena idea, o si no, terminaríamos ahogándonos. Luego, me tomó de los hombros y lentamente me giró, haciendo que quedara de espalda a él y frente a la pared. Yo agaché la cabeza un poco, al sentir que el agua transitaba por mi nuca cayendo por mi cuerpo. Me estremecí cuando sentí que puso sus manos en mi cintura, para luego en una caricia suave, ir rodándolas hacia delante, yo mientras cerraba los ojos, apoyé las palmas de mis manos en la pared, Edward me abrazó por detrás. Sentí como soltó una mano de mi cintura y la llevó a mi cuello, para apartar mi cabello mojado y tirarlo por mi hombro de un solo lado, dejando al descubierto mi cuello. Al sentir el agua conjuntamente con sus labios recorrer esa parte tan sensible de mi cuerpo, jadeé, Edward abría sus labios, dejándome sentir su lengua, recorriendo mi piel, era como si me estuviera saboreando, besándome. Mientras me seguía besando, sentí como su brazo izquierdo seguía en mi cintura, mientras que su brazo derecho, de manera instintiva comenzó a recorrer mi estómago, rumbo hacia mis senos, sus caricias quemaban la piel que recorrían, provocando que el cosquilleo recorriera mi bajo centro, hasta que se instalara allí, en donde mi cuerpo mas lo necesitaba. Mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás, la dejé en su pecho mientras sentía como sus dedos acariciaban la aureola de uno de mis senos. Inmediatamente mis pezones reaccionaron ante su toque. Gemí cuando sentí que pellizcó mi pezón y de manera sincronizada, yo eché mi trasero hacia atrás, mientras que al mismo tiempo, él echó su cadera hacia delante, frotó su erección en mi trasero, estaba tan duro, que suspiré, Edward me pegó mas a la pared, acorralando mi cuerpo con el suyo y la pared. Su cadera seguía friccionando con mi trasero, mientras sus labios devoraban mi cuello. Moría porque su mano izquierda bajara y calmara la necesidad que palpitaba en mi centro, pero no, la tenia allí, estática en mis tripas, haciendo una leve presión, para que mantuviera el trasero un poco hacia atrás, y así facilitarse su movimiento de cadera. Estaba loca, pero lo necesitaba, sus jadeos también se escuchaban, ya que sus labios estaban tan cerca de mis oídos, y mis piernas cedieron un poco cuando sentí, que el movimiento de sus caderas, se estaban acelerando, y el agarre de su mano izquierda en mi vientre se estaba intensificando, su mano derecha seguía pellizcando mis senos. Hice un intento por girarme, y dejar que al menos me permitiera besar sus labios, pero no me lo permitió. Suspiré cuando sentí que al fin su mano izquierda comenzó a recorrer comino hacia el sur. Con sus largos dedos, separó mis labios inferiores, para luego deslizar su dedo mayor desde mi clítoris, hasta mi entrada, estaba empapada, pero no se trataba del agua de la ducha, jadeé fuertemente. Y Edward chupó fuerte la unión de mi cuello, con el hombro, mientras presionaba suavemente mi clítoris, para luego mover su dedo de manera circular. Mi visión se puso blanca, y la fuerza comenzó a abandonar mi cuerpo, los jadeos salían no solo de mis labios, si no de los de él también, el cual seguía con su movimiento de cadera, friccionando fuertemente su miembro con mi trasero. Cuando sentí que su dedo entró en mi interior, la mezcla de dolor, molestia y deseo se mezclaron, y lo que hice fue tirar mis caderas hacia atrás, él comenzó a mover el dedo dentro de mi cavidad, con un leve movimiento de saca y entra, el cual la humedad que tenía facilitaba la rapidez con que lo hacía. No quería correrme y era lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

_ Edward… -mi tono de voz era irreconocible, sonó a súplica, pero mi voz era ronca, torturada y entrecortada-. Edward…

_ Dime… -me susurré al oído y supe que su voz estaba igual o peor que la mía-.

La fricción de su cadera con mi trasero, el ágil movimientos de sus dedos en mi interior, estaba acabando conmigo, y no quería sucumbir, mis piernas ya se estaban tensando.

_ Edward… no… no… para… no me quiero venir… aún no… -dije entrecortadamente y de manera desesperada y allí sentí como sacó sus manos de mi, y rápidamente me giró poniéndome frente a él, sus labios atacaron los míos, de manera desesperante, mientras me pegó a la pared de la ducha.

*** **Sentí… (que sin dejar de besarme) el agua dejó de caer sobre nosotros, no sentía sus manos, pero sentía el movimiento de ellas, (no sobre mí) no me tocaba pero tampoco me iba a detener a ver que era lo que estaba haciendo con ellas, ya que sin perder tiempo, comencé a frotar mi entrepierna con uno de sus muslos, estaba loca por él, estaba necesitada de él, y allí al fin, sentí que una de sus manos separó mis piernas, sin dejar de besarnos, sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada y allí solo sentí la fuerza con que arremetió su cadera contra la mía.

_ Ahhhh…

_ Ahhh…

Nuestros labios se separaron para dejar salir los gemidos, que se escucharon al mismo tiempo. El aire abandonó mi cuerpo por completo. Edward se quedó estático, sin moverse, mientras yo trataba de no ahogarme, por la falta del aire. Me llenó por completo y a una velocidad inigualable. La sensación era placentera. Lo escuché llevar sus labios a mi oído.

_ Lo siento… -lo escuché decir con la respiración agitada-. Lo siento…

_ Estoy bien… estoy bien, mi amor… sigue por favor…

*** **Él luego de unos largos segundos, me tomó de las nalgas y me levantó, haciendo que yo rodeara con mis piernas sus caderas, mis brazos se aferraron en su cuello. Me pegó a la pared fría, para facilitar el movimiento. Me puso en una posición cómoda, despegó mi cintura de la pared, mi espalda seguía apoyada, quedando en una posición arqueada y allí él inició a mover sus caderas, haciendo que las remetidas se sintieran lo más profundamente posible. Solo Edward arremetía sus caderas contra las mías, provocando que votara el aire con cada choque que le daba a sus caderas con las mías. Sus ojos estaban fijos en nuestros sexos. Yo lo miraba a él fijamente. Sin duda estaba sumamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, su ceño fruncido, sus labios, ligeramente abiertos y su mirada fija en la unión de nuestros sexos, me estaba haciendo enloquecer. Sus embestidas de lentas comenzaron a acelerarse, convirtiéndose en más fuertes y más rápidas. Necesitaba aire, estaba cerca, muy cerca de llegar a mi orgasmo y sabía que Edward también estaba al punto, ya que sus ojos abandonaron nuestra unión y buscaron los míos, estaban de un verde oscuro y su mirada fue tan profunda que no necesite más y se lo solté.

_ Te quiero, Edward… te quiero…

Edward perdió el control y aceleró de una manera frenética sus caderas, haciendo que yo me fuera en el abismo, sentí como mi centro se contrajo a su alrededor, exprimiendo el miembro de Edward y haciendo que los dos dejáramos salir un jadeo sumamente fuerte de nuestros labios, ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo. Sentí como el miembro de Edward se contraía dentro de mí. Mientras que un gruñido ronco salía de sus labios. Sus movimientos habían parado. Y tardamos más de un minuto para volver a movernos, sentí la debilidad en los brazos de Edward y lentamente me removí haciendo que Edward me fuera bajando de sus piernas, me contraje cuando su miembro salió de mí. Edward también siseo bajito. El agua inició a caer sobre nosotros, yo me estremecí ante el agua tibia. Nuestros ojos se engancharon.

_ ¿Estas bien?... -me susurró y yo solo le sonreí-.

Con ambas manos sostuvo mi rostro, por las mejillas, y suavemente inclinó sus labios y me dio un beso.

_ Te quiero… -dijo en un susurro tierno y suave-.

_ Yo también te quiero… -le dije mientras sentía que las palabras salían desde mi corazón, él me sonrío bonito-.

_ Vamos a ducharnos, tenemos que salir de aquí… -dijo mientras tomaba el shampoo y me lo extendía, en ese momento, lo vi mirar hacia abajo y seguí su mirada, se estaba retirando un preservativo, abrí los ojos con asombro, al darme cuenta que nos había protegido, Edward sin mirarme, se lo retiró, luego abrió la puertecilla, y lo tiró en algún sitio, luego cerró la puertecilla y me miró, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios y él también me sonrió.

Me vi sola en la habitación de Edward, tratando de terminar de aplacar mi pelo, era obvio que Edward no tuviera un secador de pelo. Llevaba puesto una bata de baño, que por cierto me quedaba inmensa. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, me giré para ver a Edward entrar a la habitación con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

_ ¿Y entonces?... –dijo mirándome con duda, mientras terminaba de acercarse a mí, llevaba una bolsa de regalos en las manos-. ¿Alice ve el futuro o es que imaginaba que esto iba a suceder?...

Yo miré con duda la bolsa que me estaba pasando.

_ ¿Por qué?... -dije mientras tomaba la bolsa y buscaba dentro del papel, sentí la tela y saqué la prenda, unos pantalones de mezclillas azul, y una blusita amarilla, yo me sonreí, al ver el tipo de ropa de clase, pero sencilla, la carcajada que soltó Edward me hizo levantar la mirada-.

_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?... -dije sonriéndole, él rodeó mi cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo, provocando que la bolsa cayera a nuestros pies, yo rodeé con mi mano su cuello, provocando que nuestras caras estuvieran mas cerca-.

*** **_ Me has regalado la mejor noche que he podido tener en toda mi vida, Bella…

Yo tomé aire suficiente por la nariz, su olor era embriagador.

_ Mi cumpleaños no ha podido ser mejor… -le susurré-. Tú eres lo mejor que se ha cruzado en mi vida, Edward… Gracias… por hacerme inmensamente feliz, Gracias por haberle dado sentido a mi vida… por corresponder esto que estoy sintiendo por ti… -al momento, ya mis ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, Edward me miraba fijamente a los ojos, yo me mordí el labio fuertemente, era tan difícil expresarle con palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo por él-. Después de ti, mi vida jamás volverá a ser la misma…

Él me sonrió. Su mirada estaba tan llena de sentimientos. Con su dedo apartó un mechón que caía sobre mi frente y la llevó detrás de mi oreja-.

_ Me encanta escucharte decir eso, preciosa… -me susurró sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, quitó una lagrima que había caído en mi mejilla-. ¿Sabes por qué?... porque ahora… mi vida eres tú, Isabella… -yo sentí que mi corazón se contrajo ante sus palabras, es que no solo lo decía su boca, lo estaban diciendo sus ojos, su tono de voz, y ya no pude contener más, las lagrimas en mis ojos, él me sonrió tan dulcemente-. Y estoy dispuesto a luchar por nosotros a como de lugar… porque… -lo ví tragar-. Porque _**te amo**_… te amo con todo mi corazón…

Y allí yo no lo soporté.

_ OH, Edward… -dije mientras lo abrazaba y me aferraba a su cuerpo, como si mi vida dependiera de ello-. Yo también _**te amo**_… y también estoy dispuesta a luchar por esto…

Y allí supe lo feliz y completa que era mi vida, cuando estaba a su lado.

Me molesté con Edward por el hecho de haber roto nuestro beso, alegando que debíamos desayunar y salir de su habitación. Bajamos a la cocina, y lo vi prepararme que comer. Ambos desayunamos tranquilamente. Entre besos y apapachos. Ese momento no lo cambiaría por nada.

*** **El momento lo interrumpió una llamada que entró al teléfono de Edward. Noté que luego que lo sacó de su pantalón y vio en la pantalla de quien se trataba, su rostro cambió, evadió mi mirada mientras se paraba de su silla y me daba la espalda, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba el celular a su oído. Yo mastiqué mas lentamente la comida que tenía en la boca, mientras no apartaba mi mirada de su espalda. Él hablaba bajito, pero no lo suficiente para que lo escuchara.

_ Dime… -dijo y yo lo vi escuchar en silencio-. En la casa… -volvió a callar, luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar-. Si, si, si… dime de una vez… -dijo irritado, ya en ese momento se me quitó el hambre, y eché a un lado mi plato con todo y cubierto-. ¿Crees que habrá problemas?... -dijo algo tenso, yo fruncí el ceño-. Ok… ok… iré por ella… ok… -y cerró el celular con algo de irritación, al ver que seguía de espalda a mí, lentamente me puse de pies-.

_ ¿Qué sucede?...

Se giró y me miró con preocupación.

_ Debemos regresar a la casa blanca… era Emmet, dice que la primera dama está muy enfadada…

Yo suspiré, al recordar el lío de la fiesta. Puse cara de preocupación y enseguida lo ví acercarse a mí.

_ Tranquila… estaré contigo, Bella… -yo busqué sus ojos y él me sonrió con ternura, mientras con la punta de sus dedos acariciaba mi mejilla-. Emmet cree que amaneciste en casa de Alice… así que vamos…

Besó suavemente mi frente y luego mis labios.

*** **_ Te amo… -me dijo y yo le sonreí, era tan reconfortable escuchar eso, por mucho tiempo me sentía vacía y mi vida era una habitación oscura, sin aire y sin sentido, ahora todo era tan distinto, con Edward era todo tan maravilloso, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, y noté que al Edward verla también sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban hermosamente-.

_ Te amo… -le dije y él me jaló y me abrazó fuertemente-.

Íbamos en su auto. Mi ropa iba a ser del agrado de Reneé. Gracias a dios.

*** **Cuando vi a Edward estacionarse en la casa blanca y dar la vuelta para ayudarme a salir, nos miramos. Ya no veía la forma de contenerme de abrazarlo y besarlo. Él me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

_ Todo va a estar bien… llevaré los regalos a tu habitación.

_ ¡NO!... -dije alarmada-. Por supuesto que no… manda a una de las chicas del servicio, tú iras al despacho conmigo.

.

.

.

Subimos por el ascensor común. Al llegar al piso, ambos salimos. Edward iba a mi lado, caminando a su estilo de seguridad, con respeto y distancia. Estaban dos seguridades en la puerta y los miré.

_ Buenas… -saludé mientras entraba al despacho de mi padre sin tocar-. Sígueme, Edward… -dije entre dientes y entré, Edward me pisaba los talones y eso me hacia sentir mas segura de mi misma-.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Al entrar detrás de Bella, pude notar que en el gran salón, estaban sentados en el sofá el presidente y la primera dama, quienes al vernos entrar callaron de manera automática. En una esquina estaban Jasper y Emmet, yo caminé hacia ellos, a tomar mi puesto. Odiaba tener que apartarme de su lado, aunque la estuviera viendo, no me resistía a que se alejara. Cuando llegué a donde los chicos, ambos me tiraron una mirada significativa. Emmet evaluativa y Jasper de burla. No se si era yo, pero me dio la impresión que se veía relajado y hasta mas joven… negué con mi cabeza ante mi absurda idea analítica. Aparté mi vista de su idiota y estúpida cara y miré a Bella. Quien se acercaba a sus padres…

_ Hola…

_ Muchachita desvergonzada… -dijo la primera dama mientras se ponía lentamente de pies y frente a Bella, yo de manera automática me tense y fruncí el ceño, ¿Cómo se atrevía a…-. ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme eso?...

_ Tranquila Reneé, te dije que yo le había autorizado a que se marchara… -dijo el presidente poniéndose de pies y acercándose a su esposa, la actitud de ella, no se si a los demás, pero la verdad a mi no me gustaba para nada, miraba de una manera muy irritada a Bella, quien yacía parada frente a ella, totalmente relajada-.

La verdad admiraba a esa chiquilla, apenas unos segundos se veía tan atemorizada, tan vulnerable, pero allí frente a los demás, lucía tan segura de si misma, que hasta a mi me convencía. La amaba con la vida.

_ Lo siento, mamá… -dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento-. Pero me vi en la necesidad de marcharme, no conocía a nadie en esa reunión…

_ Era tu fiesta de cumpleaños, esa que con tanto esfuerzo te organicé y conocías a Jake… -dijo la señora entre dientes, conteniendo la ira-.

_ Ja… -dijo Bella mientras se sonreía-.

_ No me provoques, Isabella… -dijo con advertencia-.

_ Mamá por dios!... si que se nota que fuiste quien la organizó… -dijo Bella y noté que sus palabras salían con puro resentimiento-. Si te reflejaba tan bien… aburrida, gente absurda, engreída, superflua, y sobre todo… un puro _**fiasco**_…

No se en que momento fue que reaccioné, pero cuando la palma de la mano de la señora chocó con tanta fuerza en la mejilla de Isabella, no supe mas de mis pies. Todo fue tan rápido, ya que Bella se llevó la mano a la mejilla y miró con puro odio a su madre, le gritó mientras se acariciaba la mejilla.

_ ¡Me tienes ARTAAAA, Mamá!... ¡No te soporto, no haces mas que comportarte como una maldita bruja!...

Gracias al cielo, fui más rápido que su reacción, ya que al escuchar las palabras de su hija ella se quedó en shock por unos segundos, pero cuando reaccionó, ya era tarde, porque mi fuerte mano, detuvo en el aire, la mano que pretendía volver a golpear a Bella. Todo había ocurrido en unos segundos.

_ **_No_**-_**vuelva**_-**_a_**-**_tocarla_**… -le dije mirando a la señora fijamente y dejándole claro, tanto con la mirada como con el tono de voz, que no iba a permitirle que volviera a ponerle una mano encima-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOAOOW… ¿Qué creen que vendrá ahora?...<strong>_

_**Recibo Con Ansias Sugerencias…**_

_**¿Merezco un comentario?...**_

_**GRACIAS X LEER…**_

_**BESOTES Y ABRAZOS… **_


	29. PERDIDA

**Perdón** por la demora en la Publicación. Espero poder recompensar mi falta de la semana pasada. Besos por comprenderme. (jijiji) espero que en realidad si me puedan comprender. No me gusta fallarles.

Igual… aquí estamos de nuevo, esperando que les guste el capitulo. Esperaré con mucha ansiedad sus comentarios. Recuerden que como siempre aquellas personitas que se animen a dejar sus RR, recibirán un adelanto del próximo capitulo. De corazón espero que les guste.

Agradecimientos especiales a todas aquellas personitas que se animan a dejarme sus tan bellos y constructivos comentarios. Besotes y abrazos para: **LucyLucy, ****nany87****, Hermione. Bella****.Cullen Weasley****, ****imtwilighter****, ****PRISGPE****, ****AglaeeCullen810****, ****Danii Belliner Cullen****, ****Vampire's Heart****, ****nairelena****, ****, ****LuluuPattinson****, ****janalez****, ****Nia Masen****, ****AnaisDifi****, ****Nikol-Lion'Lamb****, Paola, ****Aleowo****, ****Chay muni****, ****Lukiis Cullen****, ****ChrisCullenHale****, ****Zoe Jm****, Laucami, ****EMLIZABETH CULLEN****, ****KutisHN****, Inaurito, ****SerenitySey****.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas que me leen, que me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas. Gracias por seguir la historia y recuerden de pasar por el blogs y ver las imágenes…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO XXVII.<strong>_

_**PERDIDA…**_

_**Bella Pov.**_

Aquello provocó que mi cuerpo se tensara por completo. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Edward?. Seguía con una actitud rígida, sin soltar a mi madre. Ella miraba a Edward como si a este le hubiera salido otro ojo en la cara. Sentí los pasos apresurados de Emmet y Jasper.

_ ¿Qué demonios…?. -dijo ella, vi que Edward empezó a aflojar su agarre, yo seguía con la mano en mi mejilla, un poco detrás de Edward-. ¿Cómo se atreve…?

Yo en cambio seguía mirando a Reneé, eso, hasta que escuché la voz de mando de mi padre.

_ Suelte a mi esposa, Oficial Cullen… -escuché la voz de mando de mi padre-.

Lo vi tomar aire suficiente por la nariz y soltar a Reneé, quien aun seguía mirando a Edward con los ojos sumamente abiertos. Edward seguía bastante tenso, por lo que yo di un paso y con la mano temblándome, la cual hasta en ese momento la tenia en mi mejilla ya que me seguía doliendo por el golpe, la lleve a su brazo y abarcándolo lo mas que pude, me acerqué a él a su espalda. Aunque todo pareció verse a cámara lenta, no fue así, todo sucedió en menos de un minuto. Noté que cuando Edward sintió mi agarre, su cuerpo se fue relajando, su mano soltó la de Reneé que aun seguía en el aire.

_ Oficia Cullen, haga el favor y salga de inmediato del Despacho… -ordenó Emmet y yo lo miré de golpe. Waaow. Su rostro reflejaba lo molesto que estaba, yo caminé lo suficiente para mirar con preocupación a Edward-.

Quien estaba con el ceño y los labios fruncidos. Ya sentía conocerlo tanto. En su cara reflejaba desagrado, ira, molestia. (*****) Lo único que no reflejaba era arrepentimiento.

_ Emmet… -dije entre dientes pero nadie me escuchó, ví que Edward dio un paso hacia atrás y sin mirarme se giró y se marchó a grandes pasos del despacho, yo quería irme con él, necesitaba estar con él, sin darme cuenta mis pies iniciaron su camino hacia la puerta, me detuve al escuchar la voz histérica de mi madre-.

_ ¡Alto ahí, Isabella!... contigo no he terminado…

Mis ojos se aguaron, al ver que ya Edward había abandonado el despacho y yo no podía ir con él, la verdad me sentía tan dependiente a él, que hasta no respirar su mismo aire, me dolía. Miré a mi madre con molestia, y me crucé fuertemente de brazos, tenia que ser fuerte y no demostrarle, lo tanto que me lastimaba con su actitud.

_ Oficial Whitlock… -dijo Emmet con formalidad-. Salga y dígale al Oficial Cullen que me espere en mi oficina…

Yo miré con asombro a Emmet, quien ni siquiera me miró.

_ Permiso… -dijo Jasper y por primera vez me miró de reojo, aquello fue tan extraño para mí, el no sentir cuanto me detestaba con su mirada, ya que su mirada fue tan extraña, como de preocupación y nobleza, sin más se retiró del despacho también-.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de él. Yo miré a mi padre, quien estaba sumamente serio y pensativo. (*****) No miraba a nadie.

_ Imagino, Oficial Cullen, que no hay que ordenarle que despida a su hermano… -dijo la voz de mi madre en tono resentido, yo la miré con asombro, mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza, no, no, no, esto no podía estar pasando-. (*****)

_ Mamá, no… -le supliqué, ella me miró, su rostro no reflejó sentir si quiera lastima por mí, sentía que iba a colapsar en ese momento, mi cuerpo estaba temblando-. No pueden despedir a Edward… él solo trató de evitar que volvieras a golpearme…

_ ¿No sabes lo que es pasarse de la raya, jovencita?... -dijo mamá acercándose a mí furiosa, yo me encogí ante su cercanía, su cara se acercó a la mía-. Pues en primer lugar te has pasado tú, y estarás castigada por ello, no puedes salir de tu habitación por el resto de tu vida, y en segundo lugar se ha pasado ese chico, y lo va a pagar saliendo de patitas a la calle, con las peores referencias que se pueden dar…

_ Reneé… -dijo papá entre dientes, como si estuviere advirtiéndole algo, yo evadiendo a mi mamá, corrí desesperada hacia Charlie, y me coloqué frente a él, ya mis lágrimas salían por mis mejillas-.

_ Papá… -dije entre sollozo-. No pueden despedirlo, Edward solo estaba tratando de defenderme…

Los ojos de mi padre se fijaron en mi mejilla golpeada, la cual me seguía ardiendo demasiado, su mano fue hasta ella, la acarició delicadamente, vi que su ceño se frunció un poco.

_ Lo se, pequeña… -me susurró-. Pero lo que hizo el Oficial Cullen es imperdonable… Emmet… -dijo apartando su mirada de mi rostro y miró a Emmet, yo ví que ambos se miraron a los ojos, nunca pensé ver en ellos, un contacto tan significativo, mi padre le estaba dando una orden a Emmet con los ojos, la cual Emmet la entendió, porque lo sentí mover la cabeza positivamente-. Ve y resuelve con tu hermano… luego me lo mandas acá… también necesito hablar con él… tú ve a tu habitación, Isabella… que necesito hablar con tu madre…

_ ¿Lo vas a despedir, Papá?... -dije desconsolada, mientras sentía la ya tan acostumbrada, opresión en el pecho, que me estaba matando-.

_ ¡Esa es una pregunta sumamente estúpida, Isabella!... -dijo mi madre detrás de mí y yo ni siquiera giré para mirarla, ella continuó-. Si tu temor es que no tengas custodio, tranquila, dudo que lo vayas a necesitar, dentro de tu habitación-.

_ Ve a tu habitación, Isabella…

Dijo mi padre sumamente molesto y yo me sentí desfallecer, saqué las fuerzas necesarias para girarme y correr hacia el ascensor, me encerré allí y con rabia golpee una y otra y otra vez, mi mano en el control provocando que las puertas se cerraran, golpee con tanta rabia el material, que al sentir un dolor fuerte en mis manos jadeé y me la llevé a las piernas mientras me acuclillaba. Las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, no solo por el dolor desgarrante, que sentía en mi mano, si no por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitar que Edward se marchara, por tal razón me sentía tan pequeña, tan muerta. Lloraba sin control y como cosas de dios, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, yo me paré lentamente al ver que se habían abierto en el sótano, una idea vino de inmediato a mi mente, por lo que con mi mano sana, volví a cerrar la puerta y marqué el piso de mi habitación, al verme allí, salí corriendo, entré a mi habitación y de manera apresurada busqué sobre la gavetita que sabia iban a estar las llaves de mi auto, el cual había estado abandonado. Mientras miraba las llaves de mi auto en mi mano me dije mentalmente "Si Edward no podía estar mas en esta casa… yo tampoco lo estaría".

.

.

.

Me vi haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para manejar rápidamente con una mano, gracias a dios salí de la casa blanca sin ningún problema, sin duda debí haberme fracturado mi mano izquierda, porque no podía mover los dedos y dolía como un demonio. Rayos, las lagrimas no iban a dejar de salir de mis ojos. Comencé a manejar sin rumbo, a alta velocidad. Hacia tiempo que no podía salir sola a la calle, y si bien es cierto, que un principio odiaba la idea de que Edward me siguiera a todas partes, ahora simplemente no me iba a adaptar al hecho de no tenerlo junto a mí, con rabia golpeé con mi mano izquierda el guía.

_ ¡Awwwwww!… -grité desesperadamente ante el dolor desgarrante que sentí en mi mano, me dolía mucho, demasiado-. Edward… Edward… -me decía a mi misma desesperada, mientras me sentía desfallecida, las lágrimas no me dejaban ver bien la carretera, ni el rumbo que estaba tomando-.

Hasta que llegué allí. Sabía que solo este sitio, podía darme la paz que necesitaba.

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov.**_

_ Creo que ahora si la regaste, Edward… -yo ignoraba los comentarios de Jasper, quien dentro de la Oficina de Emmet, recostado de una pared, cruzado de brazos, me miraba fijamente caminar de un lado para otro, yo solo recorría en una línea recta de un lado al otro, mientras de manera desesperante me pasaba la mano por la cabeza, me reprochaba el hecho de abandonar tan rápidamente el despacho presidencial, no debí dejar a Bella sola allí, no debí hacerlo-. Edward… -Jasper llevaba rato tratando de hablar conmigo, pero mi mente estaba tan ocupada y torturada en lo que podía estar viviendo Bella en este momento. Me paré mientras me llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y trataba de que mis pulmones tomaran aire suficiente, una maldita punzada estaba atravesando mi pecho, Bella debía estar pasándola mal y yo le prometí estar a su lado, no debí dejarla sola-. ¡¿Qué haces?, Emmet dijo que lo esperaras aquí!,,,

Dijo Jasper y yo seguí rumbo a la puerta, al mismo tiempo que la abría de par en par, le contesté a Jasper.

_ Emmet que se vaya a la mismísima mierda… voy por Bella…

Ni siquiera pude dar un paso afuera, ya que sentí aquellas manos en mi pecho, empujarme bruscamente hacia atrás. Haciéndome retroceder involuntariamente. Miré furioso a Emmet y si que también lo estaba él. Él le pegó un tremendo portazo a la puerta detrás de él. Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Los dos estábamos sumamente airados.

_ ¿Qué me vaya a la mierda?... -dijo mientras volvía a golpear mi pecho, haciendo que retrocediera mas, yo bruscamente subí mis manos, juntas por en medio de las dos de él y luego las abrí, quitando bruscamente sus manos de encima de mí-.

_ ¡Basta!... -dijo Jasper, su voz se escuchaba cerca de nosotros-.

_ No me pongas tus manos encima, Emmet. O simplemente, no respondo. Te juro que no estoy de humor, para soportar tus intromisiones en mis asuntos… -le dije con advertencia-.

_ ¡Eres un estúpido!... -me gritó en la cara-. ¡Un maldito estúpido!... ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima a la primera dama?...

_ Solo evité que volviera a golpear a Bella… y escúchame bien… mil veces mas, lo volvería a ser… esa vieja es una mierda y no voy a permitir que siga ensuciando a Bella… -dije con la rabia reflejada en mi rostro, noté como el rostro de Emmet se contrajo, me miraba fijamente a los ojos-.

_ Rayos!... has perdido por completo la cabeza… -dijo Emmet dándome la espalda y llevándose las manos a la cara, yo me quedé esperando que terminara de una vez por todas, necesitaba ver como estaba Bella, solo ella era mi prioridad, Emmet volvió a girarse hacia mí, y ahora su rostro era de preocupación-. Edward… a pesar de todo eres mi hermano, y te quiero demasiado… por dios, debes reaccionar en este momento, antes de que las cosas se vayan a peores… esto no va a terminar para nada bien… te has vuelto tan retador con este asunto, que me asusta… es como si nada te importara…

_ Me importa ella… -le solté de golpe y Emmet me miró fijamente, Jasper soltó una sonrisa burlona-.

_ Pones en juego tu carrera… sabes que esto puede costarte tu carrera… estamos hablando de la hija del presidente…

_ Me importa un coño eso…

_ Bien… -dijo Emmet moviendo la cabeza positivamente, estaba sumamente tenso, lo podía ver en sus hombros rígidos-. Eres adulto…

_ Lo soy… -lo interrumpí-.

_ Bien… el Presidente no te va a despedir… -abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante esa información, Jasper también lo hizo-. Solo me pidió que te dijera que otro asunto como este, no te lo va a tolerar… si se ha tirado a su mujer en contra, es solo por lo mal que vió a Bella ante la noticia de tu despido… aunque Bella no lo crea, el presidente Swan es débil con ella…

_ ¿En donde está?... -dije en un hilo de voz-.

_ Su madre la castigó, en su habitación… Edward… no está de mas decirte que por favor, _**reacciona**_… sube a su despacho… quiere verte…

Tragué en seco e inicié mi camino hacia la puerta.

.

.

.

Dos toques fueron suficientes para escuchar el "pase" desde adentro. Lo hice, para encontrar a Charlie Swan sentado tras de su escritorio, creo que era la primera vez que lo veía absolutamente solo en su despacho. Como en esa habitación no había juegos de cámaras, siempre solía tener seguridades con él. Solo levantó la vista de los papeles que leía para mirarme. Su mirada era fría y a la vez intimidadora.

_ Permiso, señor Presidente… me mandó a buscar…

_ Si… -dijo mirándome fijamente, yo estaba parado derecho frente a su escritorio-. Imagino que Emmet ya le dijo, pero quise mandarle a buscar, para yo mismo explicarle la situación… espero que me escuche bastante bien, Oficial Cullen… si hoy no le he despedido, ha sido por complacer un simple capricho de mi hija, es cierto que su madre se ha comportado esta mañana de manera injusta con ella… pero esos no son asuntos que le conciernen a usted, como simple Oficial… -yo fruncí los labios ante las ganas inmensa que tenia de querer contestar eso, debía controlarme, si quería permanecer 24 horas al lado de Bella, Charlie notó aquello, porque calló y mirándome fijamente frunció levemente el ceño, luego de unos segundos continuó, su mirada era tan evaluativa que me quemaba-. No debe repetirse algo ni siquiera similar a esto… que le quede claro, que aquel que osease tocar a cualquiera de mis mujeres… no vive para contarlo… -ambos nos miramos fijamente-. Me agrada su actitud… es algo rebelde y supongo que ha de ser producto de su poca edad, que no le permite ver mas allá de lo peligroso… -allí me descoloqué, ¿Qué mierda?. Porque si que me había perdido el hilo del asunto-. Pero supongo que si a su tan poca edad, ha llegado tan lejos, debe ser producto de su suma inteligencia…

_ ¡Charlie!... -ambos giramos a la puerta, para ver a la primera dama entrar, estaba mas que furiosa-. ¡¿Ves que no haces bien con desautorizarme?...

Noté que el presidente respiró hondo.

_ ¿Ahora qué, Reneé?... -dijo sin fuerzas-.

_ ¡Isabella no está en su habitación, volvió a desautorizarme!...

_ ¡Dios, Mujer, deja a esa niña respirar, ¿no te das cuenta que la estas volviendo loca?...

-dijo parándose, mientras golpeaba fuertemente el escritorio con un puño, la señora cerró el pico, ante la agresividad de su esposo, y yo miré al presidente, comprendiendo el primer comentario que me había dicho Emmet cuando vine de Londres, él la quería, le importaba, solo que no solía demostrarlo tanto-. Oficial Cullen, espere afuera un momento, que aun no he terminado de hablar con usted, a Emmet que pase…

_ Permiso… -dije y comprendí que la señora no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta ese momento, me fulminó con la mirada, yo salí de allí-.

Afuera estaban Emmet y Jasper.

_ Pasa… -le dije a mi hermano, quien se acercó a mí entregándome el audífono que debía colocarme en el oído, me lo puse mientras miraba a Jasper, quien seguía mirándome con una sonrisita-.

Cuando Emmet entró, yo miré a Jasper y empecé a caminar hacia el ascensor.

_ ¿A dónde vas?... -me dijo Jasper-.

_ A la habitación de videos, necesito saber en que parte de la casa se encuentra Bella…

Cuando entré al ascensor, unas manos impidieron que se cerraran las puertas, Jasper con estilo se deslizó hacia adentro-.

_ Iré contigo… -las puertas se cerraron-. Waaoow, veo que te tomas tu trabajo de custodio muy en serio… -dijo burlón y yo lo miré de reojo, su sonrisita me enfermaba, me susurró-. ¿Edward Cullen _**enamorado **_como un _**perro?**_ Jajajajajjaajja… no creí vivir para contar eso…

_ Cierra la boca Jasper… no es momento para chistes…

_ Pero si no lo es… ¿acaso no ves como juegas tu pellejo con todo esto?... es que me parece inconcebible… ¿no recuerdas como la detestabas en un principio?... la niña era sumamente necia… hay que reconocer que luego que la custodias ha cambiado, no es tan intolerable… ¿Cómo te las arreglas?... ¿Qué terapias le estas dando para tenerla tan manejable?... -ya que el maldito ascensor no llegaba tenia que callarlo, por lo que le escupí las palabras-.

_ Tal vez, las mismas que te está dando a ti, _**Alice Brandon**_. -la sonrisa de Jasper se borró de golpe, y su cuerpo se puso derechito, eso hizo que una sonrisa burlona se dibujara en mis labios-. Hoy estas tan ligero y de tan buen humor, que apostaría cualquier cosa que anoche tuviste una _**muuuyyyy**_ buena noche, Jasper. ¿O me equivoco?...

_ Que te jodan…

Fue el primero en salir del ascensor. Ambos entramos al cuarto de seguridad. Habían dos seguridades más, aparte del Oficial Marcus. Yo entré directo a donde estaban los monitores y me puse a observar detenidamente los distintos monitores. Tratando de ubicar en que parte de la casa se encontraba Isabella. Fue cuando escuché la voz del Oficial Marcus detrás de mí.

_ Si está buscando a la señorita Isabella, no pierda su tiempo, hace mas de una hora que abandonó la Casa Blanca.

Yo lentamente me giré para mirarlo. Él estaba bastante serio. Yo igual. Jasper se paró a mi lado.

_ ¿Cómo es eso, que está fuera de la casa blanca?... -dije en un hilo de voz, sentí que el aire lentamente abandonaba mi pecho-.

_ ¿No se supone que debe de saberlo, Oficial Cullen?... es usted su custodio… según dicen cuando anda con usted, se encuentra en las mejores manos… -y sonrió divertido-.

Yo vi en mi mente una ráfaga de recuerdos, los cuales vinieron todos en un segundo.

"el encuentro en la Plaza, con el tal Demetri Vulturi, el encuentro en el pub, con el tal Alec Vulturi, el comentario de súper seguridad para Bella, entre Emmet y el presidente, la supuesta Venganza, Bella sola por allí"…

_ ¡Mierda!... -dije mientras golpeaba fuertemente una silla que quedaba cerca de mis pies, nunca pensé sentirme tan nervioso, todos los oficiales presentes me miraban con duda-.

_ Tranquilízate Edward… -dijo Jasper bastante serio y le ordenó al oficial que estaba cerca de los controles-. Busque el video, de cuando la señorita Swan salió de la casa-.

Pude ver su imagen aparecer en el ascensor. Me quedé en shock cuando la vi golpear con tanta rabia el panel del control, no le habían activado los sonidos, pero era evidente que había jadeado, se lastimó fuertemente la mano, estaba llorando de manera desesperada. ¿Cómo era posible que la hubieran visto salir así de allí y no hubieran hecho nada?. Cuando entro a su habitación la perdimos de vista. El oficial que estaba sentado en la silla me miró.

_ Dura menos de un minuto en volver a salir…

Y pude verla, correr nuevamente al ascensor, subirse en él. Enseguida se cambia de monitor y allí la vi bajar al sótano, tomar su auto y salir de allí a una muy alta velocidad. Rápidamente saqué mi celular de mi pantalón y empecé a marcar su número, este entró directo al buzón de voz. Seguro que ni siquiera lo cargaba. Cerré los ojos, mientras me llevé la mano a la cabeza.

_ Emmet… -dijo Jasper y yo lo miré, se estaba comunicando por el radito-. Bella no está en la Casa Blanca… -primera vez que escuchaba a Jasper tutearla y sin una nota de mala voluntad, parecía también preocupado-. Convoca una reunión para salir a buscarla… salió en su auto… Edward y yo nos vamos a adelantar… OK… vamos Edward…

_ Vamos… -dije y al pasar por al lado del Oficial Marcus, no se, pero sentí un extraño estremecimiento en mi cuerpo. Lo miré y él bastante serio, me estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos-.

_ Espero que tengan suerte con encontrarla… -dijo él bastante serio y yo frené mi caminar solo para mirarlo-.

_ ¡Mierda, Edward, apúrate!... -dijo Jasper quien ya tenia la puerta abierta, yo rompí el contacto visual con el oficial y seguí a Jasper-.

Nos vimos tocando el timbre de Alice Brandon. Quien nos recibió con una sonrisa inmensa. Noté la mirada fugaz que le dio a Jasper, quien para mi sorpresa la saludó primero.

_ Hola, Alice… -ella le sonrió-.

_ Jasper, hola… -él le sonrió también-.

No solo se tuteaban, si no que también, se miraban extrañamente. Yo rompí el momento.

_ Alice… -dije, ella me miró-. ¿Está Bella acá?...

Alice frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Bella?... pero si no la he visto desde anoche… ¿Cómo que tú no sabes en donde está?... -dijo poniéndose seria-.

Yo tragué en seco. ¿Si no estaba con Alice, en donde mas podría estar?.

_ Salió de la casa blanca, sola… -dije entre dientes-.

_ ¿Hace que tiempo?... -dijo ella con preocupación-.

_ Más de dos horas… -dijo Jasper-.

_ Pero si Bella no tiene mucho sitios a donde ir… -dijo ella confusa para si misma, entonces la ví mirarme con los ojos sumamente abiertos-. ¿Pasó algo malo?...

_ Volvió a pelearse con su mamá… -dijo Jasper-.

Alice bufó molesta.

_ La bendita vieja me tiene harta… es que no logro entender, su empeño por hacerle la vida imposible a su única hija… a veces se comporta como si no fuera su madre.

_ Alice… -interrumpí su monólogo-. Va a llover… -dije mientras miraba el cielo con preocupación-. Y necesito encontrar a Bella… pon esa mente a trabajar y dime a los lugares que Bella pudo dirigirse… -la miré, estaba sumamente molesto con la situación, Alice me miró con duda-.

_ Es que… no se… dudo que haya ido a donde Jake, pero somos los dos únicos amigos que tiene…

_ Dame la dirección… -dije ahora en verdad molesto-.

_ Voy con ustedes… -dijo ella-. No soportaría quedarme acá sin saber en donde esta bella, quiero ayudarlos a buscarla...

_ No creo que sea necesario… -dije serio-.

_ Por favor… -dijo ella juntando sus manos como si fuera a rezar, y poniendo los ojos de gatito triste-. Déjenme acompañarlos.

_ Claro… -me interrumpió Jasper, cuando intenté hablar-. No hay problema, pero andando… necesitamos llamar a Emmet y mover la seguridad de inmediato… veo que se aproxima una aguacero…

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

No se que tiempo llevaba caminando. Cuando empecé a sentir las gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi cabeza, ya llevaba rato deambulando en el bosque. ¿Bosque?... al menos eso era para mí. Horas antes, había estacionado en la casa de los padres de Edward, la casa quedaba muy apartada del centro, y la parte de atrás daba con un pequeño matorral muy hermoso. Luego de durar más de una hora dentro del auto, esperando, porque mi celular no tenía idea en donde se encontraba y lo más lógico era que cuando Edward abandonara la casa blanca, al primer sitio al que se dirigiría seria su casa y allí lo iba a esperar, el tiempo que fuera necesario. El dolor de la mano me estaba matando, hasta notaba que se estaba inflamado un poco y el color púrpura que estaba tomando no me gustaba. Ya solo no me dolía cuando la movía, casi ni lo hacia, me dolía constantemente y el dolor se intensificaba cada vez mas. La casa de los padres de Edward estaba completamente vacía, por supuesto, sus padres estaban de viajes. Cuando me canse de esperar por horas, decidí que si me entretenía un poco, tal vez se amortiguara un poco el dolor de mi mano. La cual seguía inflamándoseme cada vez más. Salí del auto y caminé alrededor de la casa. Y comencé a caminar hacia los árboles que rodeaban un costado de la casa. (Ver foto en el Blogs) Y es así cuando volvía a la realidad. Había caminado con mis altos tacones bastante, la lluvia se había intensificado, comenzando a empaparme fuertemente. La arena que pisaba se estaba convirtiendo en lodo, por lo que se me dificultaba caminar más de prisa hacia la casa. En algún momento me deshice de los molestosos zapatos. El agua se intensificaba y mi noción de ubicación se fue al carajo, al verme rodeada por árboles. Allí comprendí que estaba súper pérdida, quien mierda sabe a que distancia de la casa. Rápidamente comencé a correr hacia… alguna dirección y allí estaba, temblando fuertemente al estar prácticamente con una camisa desnuda, muerta del frío, descalza y con una mano que dolía como el demonio.

.

.

.

La noche había caído, dejando el lugar sumamente en penumbras, El agua caía sobre mi cuerpo fuertemente, las piernas me dolían de tanto caminar, ya no solo era insoportable el dolor de mi mano, si no también todo en mi, sabia que iba a morir allí, porque la verdad no me veía con fuerza ni para caminar, al llevar tanto tiempo caminando descalza sobre el fango, la tierra y las ramitas, tenia los pies entumecidos, destrozados, cuando vi el sitio, era una un tronco de un árbol grande y fuerte, abajo en la raíz, había un poco de hierva verde, que no estaba tan enlodado, por lo que sin fuerzas me dejé caer allí, llorando desconsolada. Poniéndome en posición fetal me dejé llenar de angustia.

(Ver foto en el Blogs) Tenía miedo, mucho miedo y sentía mucho, pero mucho dolor y frío. Allí el vacío del bosque y la lluvia se tragaban mis fuertes sollozos.

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov. **_

_ Edward tienes que tranquilizarte…

Me dijo Jasper. Y yo tomé el primer cristal que tenia cerca y lo estrellé contra la pared haciéndolo añico. Todos en la oficina de Emmet me miraron. Eran las 10:30 de la noche y el presidente tenia inmovilizado todo Washington buscando de manera discreta a su hija. En la oficina, solo estábamos Alice, Jasper, Jacob y yo. Ya que Emmet me había ordenado salir de la vista de todos, incluyendo de la del presidente, por que al parecer mi angustia y desesperación estaba siendo demasiado obvia.

_ Tranquilízate, Edward… -dijo Jasper mirando a Jacob de reojo, quien aunque se veía preocupado me miraba bastante serio, yo solo me pasaba la mano por la cabeza-.

_ ¡Emmet no tiene derecho a sacarme de la búsqueda!... -grité colerizado-. ¡Quien mierda sabe en donde está metida Bella, y me pide que me aparte!...

_ Solo trata de tranquilizarte, Edward… -dijo Alice, quien pude ver que tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas, yo la miré fijamente-.

_ ¿Por qué lloras Alice?... -dijo Jasper-.

Ella me miró a mí directamente, y me asustó esa mirada que me dio.

_ Tengo miedo… no se… pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

_ Cállate, Alice… no empieces con tus malditos presentimientos… -dijo Jacob cortante, ellos se miraron, Alice comenzó a llorar, nosotros tres la mirábamos, ella se tapó la cara con ambas manos-.

_ Bella… -dijo entre sollozos-. Se que mi amiga esta en problemas…

_ Shhhh… -dijo Jasper acercándose a ella rápidamente, yo estaba achocado, las palabras de Alice hicieron mas daño a mi estado emocional, porque yo también sentía lo mismo, pero en realidad, estábamos bloqueados, no tenia idea alguna en donde se podía encontrar Bella, Jasper abrazo a Alice, mientras le acariciaba la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla y allí fue cuando sentí mi celular sonar dentro de mi bolsillo, con las manos hecha nervios rápidamente saqué el celular, podía ser ella, pero al ver en la pantalla, el teléfono de mi casa, los ánimos se fueron al piso, tomé la llamada-.

_ Hola…

_ ¡Edward!... -me sorprendí el escuchar la voz de mamá del otro lado, no imaginaba que llegaría tan de prisa de su viaje-.

_ Hola, mamá… lo siento pero la verdad ahora no puedo hablar…

_ No, pero si te estaba llamando, porque a tu padre lo llamaron del hospital y tuvimos que regresarnos de una vez… y resulta que acá en la entrada de la casa, nos encontramos con un auto…

Yo fruncí el ceño.

_ ¿Un auto?...

_ He llamado a Emmet pero no me toma el teléfono… -se sentía dudosa-. Nunca antes había visto ese auto, hijo… no tenemos idea de que hace ese auto vació allí…

_ Mamá… -dije y parecer que mi tono fue de horror porque los demás me miraron con alarma-. ¿Qué marca es el auto que está parqueado afuera?...

_ Humm, espera, que sabes que yo no se mucho de eso… ¡¿amor… que marca es el auto?... -yo esperé que papá le contestara y escuché su voz en el fondo-. ¡Un aston martin negro!...

Y allí sentí morirme.

_ ¡Mamá… ¿bella está ahí?...

_ ¿Bella?... -dijo mama con duda-. No la he visto… ¿es el auto de ella?...

_ Dios!... -dije desesperado-. Dile a papá que salga a buscarla… yo inmediatamente salgo para allá… -cerré el celular de un golpe y miré a Jasper-. Anda Jasper vamos a casa… Alice dile a Emmet que el auto de Bella está estacionado en casa, que se mueva…

.

.

.

Me vi pararme de golpe, fuera de mi casa, justo detrás de donde Bella había aparcado su auto, el agua había cesado un poco, solo lloviznaba, las llantas rechinaron por la velocidad a que venía, mamá estaba parada en la puerta del porche, abrazándose así misma por el frío, yo y Jasper nos aventamos al mismo tiempo afuera, todo estaba oscuro. Yo subí corriendo las escaleras, acercándome a mamá, quien en sus ojos se veía reflejada la preocupación.

_ Hijo…

_ Mamá, ¿en donde está Bella?...

_ Ni idea, mi amor, ¿pero que rayos está pasando?... ¿Qué hace el auto de Bella aparcado afuera?...

Yo le di la espalda a mamá. Mientras me llevaba la mano a la cabeza, la verdad esta vaina iba a acabar conmigo.

_ ¿Y Carlisle?... -dijo Jasper-.

_ No se, hace rato salió a caminar los alrededores y no ha vuelto…

_ Mierda, amor… -dije entre dientes mientras sentía que algo dentro de mí se estaba muriendo, me acuclillé en el escalón y me tapé la cara-. ¿En donde estas, en donde estas mi vida?... -dije mientras sentía que mis ojos se estaban cristalizando, las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, creo que no lloraba desde que era un niño-.

_ Tranquilo, Hermano… la vamos a encontrar… -dijo Jasper mientras aferraba su mano en mi hombro-.

_ Edward… -dijo mamá asustada-.

_ ¡Edward!... -escuché la voz de mi padre y rápidamente levanté la cabeza, para verlo salir con una linterna de los alrededores de los árboles, estaba lejos, mientras me hablaba desde allí-. Ven, muévete… -fue una orden y la obedecí de inmediato, corrí escaleras abajo, sentí los pasos apresurados de Jasper detrás de mí, me acerqué a papá quien en la mano que no tenia la linterna, cargaba unos zapatos, inmediatamente los reconocí, los tacones de bella, estaban llenos de barro, me paré en shock-. Me adentré solo un poco y los encontré tirados por allí… Bella debe haberse perdido…

_ ¡Nooo!... -dije votando el aire de golpe, le arrebaté la linterna a papá y rápidamente me adentré al bosque… escuché que Jasper y Carlisle me llamaron, pero ahora solo tenia que encontrarla-.

.

.

.

Llevaba más de una hora caminando dentro de las penumbras de los árboles. Ya me había cansado de llamarla. Mi pelo estaba mojado, por la lluvia que retenían las hojas de los árboles, el piso estaba incomodo de caminar, debido a que había mucho lodo. ¿Qué rayos pretendía Bella?...

Caminaba y caminaba. No iba a detenerme hasta encontrarla, aunque me llevara días en esto. Me paré de golpe al ver a alguien acostada en posición fetal debajo del musgo de un árbol. Mis nervios se activaron mas aun, era imposible, como loco corrí hacia ella.

_ Bella!... ¡Bella!... -cuando llegue a ella, me acuclillé soltando la linterna. Bella estaba inconciente, mis manos tomaron su cabeza. Rápidamente acaricie su cara, mientras trataba de despertarla, estaba como un hielo, su cuerpo se agitaba débilmente-. Amor… amor… despierta, por favor, por favor… vamos, despierta… -mis manos temblorosas acariciaban su rostro… su pelo, trataba de examinarla con la vista a ver si estaba lastimada. Cuando vi su mano el aire se fue de golpe, estaba púrpura e inflamada-. ¡Mierda!... -grite desesperado, mientras rápidamente me ponía de pies, me quité el T-sheart, que tenia puesto y como pude traté de ponérsela, la blusa que ella llevaba puesta, era sin mangas, rápidamente me puse de pies nuevamente y la tomé entre mis brazos-.

Caminé lo mas rápido que pude, dirección al norte, en donde sabia que iba a encontrar el patio de mi casa. Enseguida supe que estaba a la orilla, por el sin números de luces que se movían, cuando salí, me di cuenta que Emmet había llenado el bosque de oficiales, salí, muchos al verme se paralizaron, yo estaba sin camisa y bella iba totalmente desmayada en mis brazos, caminé rápidamente hacia la casa, subí las escaleras del porche y la puerta estaba abierta, el jadeo de mi madre al verme fue fuerte, yo no me detuve, subía las escaleras, mientras le ordenaba a mamá.

_ Mamá, localiza a papá… necesito que cheque a Bella…

Subí rápidamente las escaleras. Por suerte la puerta de mi habitación estaba semi abierta, solo bastó darle una patada para que se abriera por completo, de manera apresurada la acosté en mi cama y sin perder tiempo, empecé a quitarle la ropa mojada. Me preocupaba que Bella no reaccionaba. Al dejarla en ropa interior, rápidamente la cubrí con una frazada que sabia la iba a calentar de inmediato.

_ Edward… -dijo ella en un suspiro y yo la miré de golpe, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, yo rápidamente me acerqué a su rostro, seguía temblando y su cuerpo se veía tan flácido que me moría de la preocupación-.

_ Bella… estoy acá… -cuando pasé su mano por su mejilla, me ví obligado a apartarla de golpe, no entendía porque estaba tan caliente, hasta hace un momento no me había percatado que estaba prendida en fiebre-.

_ Edward… -dijo ella otra vez delirando, en mi vida nunca había visto a una persona a tal temperatura-.

_ Dios, Dios, Dios… -dije implorándole, que esto no se fuera a mayor, rápidamente corrí a mi cuarto de baño y encendí la llave de la tina, dejando que el chorro llenara rápidamente la bañera, corrí nuevamente hacia Bella, la sostuve en mis brazos y corrí con ella a la tina. Mis nervios estaban vueltos porquería, pero hacía mi mayor esfuerzo, por hacer lo que entendía que era lo correcto-.

Suavemente coloqué a Bella dentro de la tina, ella se quejó cuando su cuerpo tuvo contacto con el agua, yo con pantalones y todo entré en ella, para sujetarla, me agaché mientras sostenía su cabeza, el hecho de que ella estuviera inconciente, solo me dificultaba las cosas. La mantuve en el agua unos minutos, yo seguía aguantando levemente, mis ojos no se apartaban de su rostro, suavemente me mojaba mi mano libre y le acariciaba la cara. Cuando creí que era suficiente, la saque del agua, volví a cargarla y la lleve a mi cama, busqué uno de mis abrigos, le quité la ropa interior mojada y le puse el abrigo, la cubrí con la frazada y luego con la toalla, le sequé lo mas que pude el pelo, mientras hacia eso, fue que vi entrar a la habitación a mis padres. Papá traía su maletín en manos. Se acercó inmediatamente a Bella. (Ver foto en el Blogs)

Yo me aparté de la cama y aproveché las circunstancias, para cambiarme de ropa allí mismo, me puse unos jeans y una polera, mientras veía a mi padre examinar a Bella y a mi madre, muy preocupada viéndole hacer el trabajo.

_ Iré por paños húmedos… -dijo Esme y casi corrió hacia la puerta, yo me acerqué a la cama y me senté del otro lado en donde se encontraba mi padre, yo inmediatamente aferré mi mano a la de Bella, a la que estaba sana-.

_ No se, Carlisle… primero traté de calentarla, estaba muerta del frío, pero luego estaba tan caliente, que entendí que debía entrarla al agua-.

Mi voz se escuchaba amortiguada por la preocupación, papá apartó su mirada de la mano de Bella para mirare, su ceño estaba fruncido.

_ Lo hiciste bien hijo. La voy a inyectar para controlarle un poco la fiebre, pero esta mano si no me equivoco está fracturada… hay que llevarla al hospital…

_ No, no, no… -dije desesperado ante la idea de que la apartaran de mí-. Papá… ¿es necesario?... ¿no lo puedes resolver acá?...

_ Edward… no tengo los mecanismos, para determinar el daño real, además, no me gusta para nada lo mal que se ve Bella…

_ ¿Por qué sigue inconciente?...

_ La fiebre está muy alta… -dijo mientras buscaba algo en su botiquín, lo vi sacar los instrumentos, jeringuillas y potecitos y preparar algo, fue cuando la escuché nuevamente hablar inconciente-.

_ Edward… Edward… -su voz se escuchaba tan débil, yo rápidamente me incliné a su rostro-.

_ Estoy aquí, princesa… tranquila te vas a poner bien… -dije mientras acercaba mis labios a los de ella, y los besé suavemente, le di un beso y al sentir la textura suave de los de ella, bajo los míos, apreté suavemente su mano y le di otro beso-. Te amo… -susurré en sus labios-.

_ Edward… -ella volvió a llamarme-.

_ Edward… -esta vez fue mi padre que me llamó, yo lo miré, su rostro era bastante serio, me habló en tono de orden y molestia-.

_ Busca a Emmet, se encuentra por allá abajo y dile que Bella apareció… vamos a llevarla al hospital…

Ya la había inyectado.

_ Papá… por favor… -le miré suplicante-. No permitas que la aparten de mí, ¿si?... te lo suplico… quiero estar con ella, esta noche… no dejes que se la lleven a la Casa Blanca…

Papá me miraba fijamente. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar de repente a Charlie Swan bastante irritado, y seguido por Emmet y a Jasper. Papá y yo al mismo tiempo volamos de la cama, apartándonos de Bella. Mi actitud de inmediato se puso en alerta, porque juro por mi vida, que no iba a permitir que absolutamente nadie, apartara a Bella de mi lado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿QUE TAL EL CAPITULO?...<strong>_

_**¿MEREZCO UN RR?...**_

_**¿QUE ESPERAN VER EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO?...**_

_**ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS.**_

_**GRACIAS X LEER.**_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_


	30. APRENSIÓN

_**Agradecimiento especial a todas aquellas personas que semanalmente esperan por mi actualizacion. Gracias, soy feliz cada vez que recibo un nuevo comentario. Gracias es el mejor pago que recibo. Siempre me digo: "VALE LA PENA".** _

_**Agradecimiento especial para: LucyLucy, Antonella, Nairelena, Emlizabeth cullen, Zoe Jm, Constanza rojas, Noe Pattz, , Karina, Lukiis Cullen, LAUCAMI, Maya Cullen Masen, imtwilighter, ChrisCullenHale, Nikol-Lion'Lamb, Nany87, AnaisDifi, SerenitySey, LuluuPattinson, Vampire's Heart, Danii Belliner Cullen, Celina Pttzon, PRISGPE, Hermione. Bella. Cullen. Weasley, Paola, Ariana ArED, KutisHN, Inaurito, Ashlee bravo, Janalez... GRACIAS CHICAS, NO HAY MEJOR PAGO QUE EL QUE ME HACEN USTEDES. BESOS Y ABRAZOS...**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXVIII.<strong>

**APRENSIÓN…**

_Papá me miraba fijamente. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar de repente a Charlie Swan bastante irritado, y seguido por Emmet y a Jasper. Papá y yo al mismo tiempo volamos de la cama, apartándonos de Bella. Mi actitud de inmediato se puso en alerta, porque juro por mi vida, que no iba a permitir que absolutamente nadie, apartara a Bella de mi lado. _

La mirada de Charlie Swan se fue primero a mi padre y luego a mí, cuando giró y vio a su hija acostada en la cama, todo gesto de molestia se fue de su rostro, dejándose embargar por una preocupación increíble, no podía creer su sencillez, estaba vestido con unos simples jeans negros, los cuales abajo estaban sucio de barro, zapatos, una camisa y una cazadora de cuero negra, bastante caliente supongo que para el frío que estaba haciendo fuera, quien lo viera así, no creería jamás que estaba en presencia del Presidente de los Estados Unidos, él caminó rápidamente hacia su hija, mi mirada no se apartó de sus movimientos. Se acuclilló cerca de su rostro y su mano fue de manera inmediata a su frente, su reacción al tener contacto con la piel de su hija, fue la misma que la mía, al darme cuenta lo caliente que estaba, la apartó de inmediato horrorizado, y se paró de golpe girándose hacia mí. Su mirada se endureció en cuanto nuestros ojos se toparon.

_(Ver foto en el Blogs)_

_ ¿En donde estaba?... ¿en donde la encontraste?...

_ Estaba en medio del Bosque, señor… estaba inconsciente…

_ Emmet… -miró a Emmet para ordenarle-. Vamos a llevárnosla a la casa Blanca…

Yo me tensé de inmediato, y enseguida mi padre dio los pasos necesarios hasta llegar a Charlie.

_ Disculpe, señor presidente, permítame presentarme… -dijo mi padre extendiéndole la mano, Charlie se la dio aun mirándolo con duda-. Soy Carlisle Cullen, y soy doctor, específicamente el director general del "George Washington university hospital", su hija va a estar bien, la acabo de medicar para controlarle la fiebre…

_ Oh!... -dijo Charlie algo asombrado-. Encantado… -miró de reojo a Emmet-. Supongo que ha estado en buenas manos… -dijo entre dientes, no se por que-. ¿Qué tiene mi hija, Dr. Cullen?... -dijo mirando a Bella con preocupación-.

_ Bueno… simplemente puedo darle un diagnostico por encima, no cuento con los mecanismos para evaluarle la muñeca… -mientras papá seguía hablando Charlie Swan le dio la espalda para acercarse lentamente a su hija de nuevo, volvió acuclillarse, estaba embelezado mirándole el rostro, no estaba seguro si seguía escuchando a mi padre-. Pero la experiencia me dice, que puede tener un esguince en la muñeca… sería bueno tirarle una radiografía para descartar cualquier fractura, pero hay que medicarla para el dolor…

Papá calló por unos segundos y todos en la habitación vimos como Charlie Swan, con cierta ternura acarició suavemente la mejilla de bella, en donde estaban marcados ligeramente los dedos de su fatídica esposa.

_ ¿Qué me recomienda doctor Cullen?... -dijo y yo miré de golpe a mi padre, esperando que recordara mi suplica-.

_ Pues… -dijo Carlisle-. Si… prefiere, le recomiendo dejarla que descanse, yo mandaré al hospital por los medicamentos y utensilios necesarios, para darle los primeros auxilios, me comprometo a cuidar a su hija personalmente, presidente… la fiebre cederá con lo que acabo de inyectarle, igualmente la medicaré para el dolor, dormirá toda la noche…

_ Bien… -dijo Charlie chequeando la mano lastimada de su hija-. Emmet manda a alguien por las cosas que necesite tu padre… y… si no hay problema, quisiera quedarme un momento a solas con mi hija…

Yo miré a mi padre. Quien movió la cabeza positivamente en señal de que todo iba a estar bien. Dolía como el demonio separarme de ella, pero igual sería solo un momento. Porque ella se quedaría en casa toda la noche.

Todos salimos de la habitación. Yo me dirigí hacia el barandal de las escaleras, mi mente estaba bastante lejos de allí. Escuchaba el murmullo. Pero mi mente no lograba procesar lo que hablaban. Solo me sentía agotado, muerto. Todo el estrés estaba haciéndome sucumbir. El pecho me dolía. (Ver foto en el Blogs) Miré para el suelo, la verdad sentía que estaba a punto de colapsar, fue justo a tiempo, cuando sentí una manota fuerte y grande apretar uno de mis hombros, ni siquiera me sentía con fuerzas para levantar mi cabeza. Su voz reconfortable me hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

_ Tranquilo, Hermano… ya todo pasó… -dijo Emmet muy cerca de mí, su voz era un susurro-. Bella esta acá en la casa, y va a mejorar… tienes que tranquilizarte… -mi respiración estaba bastante agitada, inclusive separé un poco los labios para poder respirar también por la boca, Emmet apretó mas fuertemente mi hombro-. Todo está bien… respira… -estaba haciendo un maldito papelón frente a mi hermano, frente a la persona en donde siempre me había lucido como el que había madurado, supongo que debía estar viéndome como aquel niño debilucho al que en el instituto siempre tuvo que defender y proteger-. Eso… -dijo al verme tranquilizar un poco-. Rayos, es mi deber felicitarte, esta noche me siento tan orgulloso de ti, Edward… -yo seguía con mi mirada clavada en el suelo, él hablaba tan bajito, que apenas podía escucharlo-. La encontraste justo a tiempo… mamá dijo lo mal que la trajiste… no me arrepiento para nada de haberte asignado como su custodio, Edward… haces un trabajo excelente… -su voz se escuchaba tan seria y tan sincera que lentamente fui abriendo los ojos-. Necesitas una muy buena recompensa por el buen trabajo que has hecho esta noche… -fruncí el ceño y lentamente lo miré, Emmet estaba tan serio que su comentario me sacó fuera de base-. La recompensa que tendrás es que por ningún motivo el presidente se va a enterar que en la cama que se encuentra acostada su pequeña princesa, es precisamente la tuya… que en la habitación que él se encuentra en este momento es la tuya, jejejeje… -se rió como si estuviera contando una maldita travesura, recordándome por un momento al Emmet inmaduro que yo conocía-.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras ponía cara de absurdo, noté que al verme sonreír mientras yo movía la cabeza negativamente, se relajó, hasta ese momento no me percaté que estaba tenso.

_ ¿Más tranquilo?... -me dijo medio serio-. _(Ver foto en el Blogs)_

No hablé, solo moví la cabeza positivamente.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Escuchaba unos murmullos, a mí alrededor. Se escuchaban tan lejos. Fue cuando me percaté de la opresión que sentía en todo mi cuerpo. Era como si algo pesado estaba sobre mí y no me permitiera ni mover. Sentía solo un poco de dolor, "nada" comparado con lo que había sentido en el bosque. Aquellos recuerdos me vinieron encima de golpe, el dolor de mi muñeca, el frío que me hacia doler los huesos y la ansiedad y desespero al sentirme perdida, traté de hablar y pedir que me ayudaran, pero la voz no me salía, quise removerme y mi cuerpo no me respondía, estaba empezando asustarme, a pesar de que ya no hacía frío y mi mano no dolía tanto. ¿Por qué no podía moverme?... quise gritar desesperada, pero estaba sumida en aquellos sueños, en donde haces todo el maldito esfuerzo de moverte o de hablar y no puedes, la sensación es horrible. Unos dedos calidos se colocaron en mi cien, y retiraron lo que supuse unas lagrimas, ¿en donde estaba, porque los murmullos, habían callado, por que me sentía tan mal?... quería moverme, quería despertar de esta pesadilla, pero aquella voz en mi oído me hizo tranquilizarme.

_ Shhh, tranquila, princesa… estás bien… papá está contigo… -unos dedos acariciaban mi frente y mi coronilla, esa era la voz de Charlie, y aquello me descolocó-.  
>_ Es la anestesia… -escuché otra voz cerca de mí, y podía reconocerla, era de Carlisle-.<p>

Quise llorar porque en realidad no los quería a ellos a mi lado. Solamente quería que unas manos me tranquilizaran y eran las de él… si esto era un mal sueño y aún seguía perdida en el bosque, seguro ya estaba agonizando. Iba a morir, quería despertar, quería pedir que él estuviera a mi lado, quería que me tocara y al parecer el desasosiego que sentía pudo lograr que mi voz saliera y lo llamara con un jadeo lastimero.

_ Edward… Edward…

Los dedos que había sentido en mi frente detuvieron de golpe el movimiento. Y el silencio reinó haciéndome caer nuevamente en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

Lentamente fui despertando. Sentí el alivio, al ver que en esta ocasión mis extremidades si respondían a mis impulsos, moví mis dedos, mis piernas, y aunque no me sentía del todo bien, lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, algo frío se posó en mi frente y provocó que me estremeciera.

_ Shhhh, tranquila… -susurró una voz puramente maternal, abrí los ojos de par en par, para ver a Esme sentada en la orilla de la cama, a la altura de mi cintura, poniéndome paños fríos en la frente, ella me sonrió tan dulcemente que me relajó-. La fiebre aún persiste un poco, pequeña, pero ya estas mejor…

_(Ver foto en el Blogs)_

_ ¿Y Edward?... -fue lo primero que pregunté, ella sin dejar de sonreírme, miró a un lado y yo seguí su mirada, para toparme con una escena que me estrujó el corazón hasta ya no poder, Edward estaba acostado en un sofá negro que había en su habitación, no tan lejos de la cama, estaba acostado en posición fetal, estaba durmiendo profundamente, su pelo despeinado cubría su frente y lo hacia parecer un ángel, yo no pude apartar mi mirada de él, estaba tan lejos de mi, que me sentía extraña-.

La voz de Esme era tan dulce.

_ prácticamente tuve que amenazarlo con sacarlo de la habitación, si no se recostaba un rato… apenas lleva recostado unos 20 minutos… pasó toda la noche poniéndote pañitos fríos…

_ ¿Qué hora es?... -dije mirándola-.

Ella quitó el paño de mi frente y volvió a entrarlo en un balde de agua, lo empapó, lo exprimió y volvió a colocarlo en mi frente, no pude evitar estremecerme ante el contacto frío del paño en mi frente.

_ Las nueve de la mañana…

Yo me quedé sin habla… Edward no había dormido en toda la noche.

_ Te quiere, por eso impidió que nadie mas cuidara de ti… -dijo Esme como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, sonrió divertida-. En cuanto tu padre abandonó la casa, discutió con Carlisle, con Alice, hasta conmigo…

_ ¿Papa estuvo acá?... -dije sin aliento-.

_ Si… tu papá te quiere mucho pequeña… estuvo contigo como hasta la una de la mañana, al parecer confió en el cuidado de Carlisle… dijo que volvería hoy temprano… -sonreí ante la sensación que provocó eso en mí-. También estuvo revoleteando como loca Alice… cuando ella y Edward discutieron terminó por dormir en la habitación en la que normalmente se queda Jasper cuando viene… allí está durmiendo, tu amigo Jacob se fue seguido que tu padre y sus oficiales… Carlisle y yo nos mantuvimos dándote vuelta, pero Edward no se apartó de ti en ningún momento… -yo volví a girar mi rostro para verlo dormir, mientras susurré las palabras que me salían de mi corazón-.

_ Lo amo…

_ Mi niño también te ama… -dijo Esme orgullosa y yo la miré, ella extendió su mano y acarició mi mejilla-. Y me gustas… me gustas mucho para él… se ve tan feliz cuando está a tu lado… -mis ojos se aguaron, al ver en la señora que tenía en frente, el apoyo que pedía de mi madre-. No vayas a llorar, pequeña… que si Edward se despierta me echará de la habitación, a mi también… -ambas sonreímos divertidas-.

Fui a mover mi mano izquierda y recibí un pinchazo que me hizo mirarla de golpe. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver lo que tenia en ella. (Ver foto en el Blogs)

_ Es solo un esguince, Carlisle quiso ponerte una muñequera para evitar una lesión mas grave, te recuperarás en unas semanas si no haces desarreglos, linda…

Me miré la mano con horror, la verdad yo lo había provocado por una ira desmedida.

_ Pero cuéntame… ¿te duele mucho?...

_ Un poco… -dije entre dientes-.

_ Sigues medicada y cuando regreses a tu casa debes procurar seguir los medicamentos al pie de la letra… sanarás pronto, veras que si…

_ Gracias, Esme… son tan lindas personas… ¿puedo hacerte un pregunta?...

_ La que quieras corazón…

_ Recuerdo haberme perdido en el bosque… como llegué aquí…

La vi tomar suficiente aire por la nariz y me miró.

_ Nos pegaste un susto tremendo a todos, según me dijo Emmet llevaban casi todo el día buscándote, Carlisle y yo debimos regresar casi de inmediato y cuando vimos ese auto estacionado afuera nos asustamos demasiado, Carlisle busco y busco y nada, pensé que para algo debía servir tener dos hijos oficiales, pues llamé y con quien me comuniqué fue con Edward, cuando le di la descripción del auto, enseguida te mencionó… solo tardó minutos en llegar con Jasper y se internó en el bosque a buscarte, la lluvia no cesaba, luego vino Emmet con tu padre y mas de 20 oficiales, enseguida todos iniciaron la búsqueda… -estaba encismada en la historia-. Tu padre parecía uno mas de ellos… luego, de mas de casi tres horas, vi a Edward entrar contigo en brazos… -noté que sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco-. Tu estabas totalmente sucia de barro y desmayada, él venia sin camisa, tu la traías sobre la tuya, Edward no solo temblaba del frío, si no que también se veía destrozado… busqué a Carlisle y… bueno lo demás es historia…

_ Lo siento… -dije en un susurro, mientras tragaba el nudo en mi garganta, la verdad es que mi intención no era provocar tal alboroto-.

_ No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya todo pasó y vas a recuperarte pronto…

_ ¿Mamá?... -dijo la voz ronca de Edward y yo giré mi cabeza para mirarlo, noté que en cuanto vio mi movimiento, se sentó de golpe en el sofá, llevaba puesto unos jeans negros y una camisa azul manga larga, se veía tan guapo, él rápidamente se acercó a mí, con una hermosa sonrisa-.

Esme inmediatamente se quitó, permitiendo que Edward ocupara su lugar, yo sentía una vergüenza tremenda con él, me había comportado como una niña inmadura, seguro que estaría pensando que no valió de nada que cumpliera los 18 años, sus ojos estaban fijamente enganchados a los míos, y aunque estaba bastante serio, noté que su mano derecha fue a mi mejilla, para con los nudillos de sus dedos, acariciar tan delicada y suavemente mi pómulo derecho.

_ Despertaste… -dijo en un susurro, yo subí lentamente mi mano sana ha su rostro, para con la punta de los dedos acariciar las leves ojeras que se veían debajo de sus ojos, a pesar que se veía tan cansado y descompuesto, lucia hermoso, ví que frunció un poco el ceño-. Sigues con algo de fiebre…

Quité mi mano de su rostro y la coloqué sobre mi estómago. La voz de Esme nos recordó que no estábamos solos.

_ Edward… sigue cambiándole los pañitos húmedos a Bella, yo mientras iré a prepararle un rico caldo para que tome un poco de fuerzas…

_ Bien… -fue lo que dijo Edward y noté que quitó el paño mojado de mi frente, para hacer lo mismo que minutos antes, había hecho su madre. Verterlo en el vale, empaparlo, exprimirlo y volverlo a colocar en mi frente, todo esto lo hizo sin decir una palabra, y llevaba el ceño fruncido, era fácil deducir que debía estar enfadado conmigo, por todo lo que había provocado, recordé el recuento del día anterior que me había hecho su madre y respiré hondo-.

_ ¿Qué piensas?... -dijo en un susurro, lo miré a los ojos y este me estaba mirando tan profundamente que tuve que morderme los labios, su mano estaba en su frente, y su codo, apoyado de su rodilla, indicándome que esperaba mi respuesta-.

_(Ver foto en el Blogs)_

_ Lo siento… fue una actitud inmadura de mi parte internarme en ese bosque… -dije tragando el nudo que se estaba armando en mi garganta, al recordarme de toda la angustia que pasé al sentirme perdida-. Te juro que no pretendía entrar tanto… si estaba en la orilla, solo necesitaba pensar y cuando decidí regresar a la casa fue cuando me perdí… buscando la salida solo logré internarme mas adentro del lugar…

_ No vuelvas hacer algo así, Bella… -miró mi mano vendada y su voz se endureció mas aún-. Que te quede claro, que lastimándote a ti misma, solo logras lastimarme a mí también… -mis ojos se cristalizaron-. Quise morirme, Bella… si a ti te hubiera llegado a pasar algo, no se que hubiera sido de mi… tu eres todo para mi Isabella Swan… grávatelo en tu cabeza…

_ Perdóname, mi amor… -le dije, su dedo mayor e índice, fueron a acariciar delicadamente el contorno de mi labio inferior, las lagrimas rodaron por mi cien-. Solo me sentí desesperada al saberme lejos de ti… -Edward con el ceño fruncido, seguía concentrado acariciando con sus dos dedos mis labios, yo seguía hablando, sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse ante la amenaza de pánico que se volvía a instalar en mi, al recordar que lo mas seguro es que ya no trabajara en la casa blanca-. Edward… -dije haciendo que me mirara a los ojos-. No quiero volver a la Casa Blanca si tú no estas allí… ya soy mayor de edad… -dije rápidamente-. Quiero estar contigo… te amo… y no soportaría que me alejaran de ti… yo quiero estar en…

Me interrumpió de golpe al inclinarse a mí, y chocar delicadamente sus labios con los míos, me besó. Pero no fue un beso suave, al contrario, me sacó el aire por completo.

_(Ver foto en el Blogs)_ Yo llevé mi mano sana a su cuello, cuando sentí que de manera necesitada introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Traté de sacar fuerzas, para poder llevarle el ritmo. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, nuestras salivas se intercambiaban, dejé que explorara mi boca, ya que lo hacía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mi mano iba de su nuca a su pelo suave y largo. Mientras que las de él no sabía en donde estaban. Mi respiración se estaba dificultando, y aquel cosquilleo conocido estaba instalándose en mi bajo vientre.

_ Hum, hum… -un carraspeo sonó seguido de aquella voz tan conocida para nosotros-. Creía que querías que se recuperara… -Edward se apartó de golpe de mis labios, y su distancia provocó un vacío en mi, ambos miramos a Alice, quien con una sonrisa inmensa, cruzada de brazos, estaba bastante cerca de nosotros, imagino el espectáculo que estábamos dando ambos-. Si sigues metiendo la lengua de esa manera en la boca de mi amiga, lograrás matarla de asfixia…

_ Cierra la boca Alice… -le dije fulminándola con la mirada, ella en cambio se acercó a mí, excluyendo a Edward y haciendo que se moviera un poco, él se quedó sentado mas a la parte inferior de la cama, mas cerca de mis pies; Alice me abrazó como pudo, debido a la incomoda posición-.

_ ¡Amiga… estaba tan preocupada!...

_ Alice… -dije empujándola un poco para que me soltara, ella me miró y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-. Me alegro que estés mejor… tu rostro ya no está tan pálido… tus labios vuelven a ser rosas… aunque imagino que se debe al beso que ed…

_ ¡Alice!... -dijo horrorizada logrando que callara, ella soltó una sonrisita-.

Yo miré todo avergonzada a Edward, quien me miraba con una sonrisa hermosa, sentí que su mano se colocó en uno de mis pies y lo acarició suavemente por encima de la sabana.

_ Debes salir de la cama… Edward… -ella se giró hacia él, quien apartó su mirada de mí, para mirar a mi amiga-. ¿Sales?... mi amiga no puede seguir luciendo ese aspecto tan demacrado… ¿nos das algo de privacidad?...

_ ¡No!... –dije algo alterada y ambos me miraron, yo miraba fijamente a Edward-. No te vayas… necesitamos hablar… -dije sabiendo que no habíamos concluido el tema de quedarme con él, me rehusaba ir a la casa blanca si él no estaba allí-.

_ Alice tiene razón… deja que te ayude… aun sigues con fiebre… -dijo preocupado-. Sería bueno que te dieras una ducha, mi amor…

_ ¿A dónde irás?... -dije mirándolo fijamente-.

_ Iré a la habitación de Emmet… también necesito una ducha…

_ Déjalo que vaya, Bella… cuando te veas en el espejo me vas a agradecer que lo haya echado de la habitación…

Edward se puso de pies, mientras que una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, se acercó a mí, y se inclinó para besar mi coronilla y oler mi pelo. Susurró dulcemente sus palabras.

_ Nos vemos en unos minutos… recuerda lo que te dije… si te cuidas… me cuidas a mi también… te amo…

_ También te amo…

Él se apartó y me miró a los ojos. Sonrió y se fue. Yo no aparté mi mirada de él hasta que cerró la puerta detrás de él. Escuché un golpe y cuando me giré era Alice, quien se había tirado en el sofá toda desparramada. Yo me eché a reír, mientras la veía acostada a boca arriba, en posición de crucificada.

_ Que maldito tipo… -dijo para ella misma con los ojos cerrados-. ¿Por qué mierda no me lo tiré en su momento?...

_ Cierra la boca Alice… -dije sonriéndome de las loqueras de mi amiga y ella sin quitar su posición, me miró seria-.

_ Dime que todo el plan fue un éxito y te acostaste con él… miénteme si no fue así…

_ Jajajaja… -me reí y cuando mi cuerpo se sacudió me sentí algo adolorida-. Vasta, ali…

_ Contesta, Isabella… -dijo seria-.

_ Si… hicimos el amor… y me ama, Alice… me ha dicho que me ama…

Alice votó su posición y a una velocidad increíble cayó en mi cama, haciendo que mi cuerpo saltara y que dejara salir un jadeo de dolor, ya que mi mano también saltó.

_ Lo siento, lo siento… pero es que debes de contarme absolutamente todooooo amiga… ¿Qué tal?... ¿es tan bueno en la cama, como lo es él…?

_ Su físico se queda chiquito, Alice… y mira que es imposible…

Alice aplaudió emocionada…

_ Dios!... Dios!... que alegría… ya no eres virgen, amiga… y cuéntame… ¿Te has arrepentido de algo?...

Me quedé callada, cuando algo vino a mi mente. "no debí mentirle a Edward en cuanto a mi ciclo de fertilidad, es cierto que al no ser activa en relaciones sexuales, nunca estaba pendiente de eso, pero igual, aun faltaban muchos días para poder ver mi periodo menstrual"… debía buscar en Internet e informarme del asunto"

_ Tierra llamando a Bella… ¿debería preocuparme tu silencio?...

_ No. Todo salió perfectamente bien… Edward es el mejor… pero cuéntame de ti… ¿Qué hiciste tú?...

Dije rogando a dios, que lograra distraerla y apartarla rápidamente de lo mío. Ella sonrió.

_ La mejor noche de mi vida… -dijo suspirando, yo la miré incrédula-.

_ Te fuiste con Jasper Whitlock… ¿tratas de decirme… que has pasado tu mejor noche con Jasper Whitlock?…

Ella sonrió. Yo la miré incrédula.

_ Vamos te voy a ayudar a bañarte, mientras te cuento la noche de mi sueños…

.

.

.

Alice me ayudó a ponerme en pies. Me sentí algo mareada y débil, pero con su ayuda, pudimos llegar al baño. Allí me senté en un pequeño taburete, mientras veía a mi amiga revolotear en todo el baño, preparándome la tina.

_ La casa es hermosa, Esme es una diseñadora de categoría… -alcé las cejas con asombro al ver con la camarería con la que hababa de la madre de Edward-. La Señora es tan dulce, como sus hijos… ambos son adorables…

_ Háblame de tu noche con Jasper…

Ella sonriéndose se acercó a mí. Y me empezó a retirar la polera de Edward que llevaba puesta, hasta ese momento, me di cuenta, que solo llevaba eso puesto. Vaya dios a saber quien me había cambiado. Alice me ayudó a entrar a la tina, procurando que mi mano vendada quedara fuera. Y allí empezó a contarme.

_ Me dolieron tanto sus palabras… -dijo en un susurro, mientras me ayudaba a lavar el pelo, una mano menos, me imposibilitaba muchas cosas, hice silencio y la escuché-. Cuando me salí fuera del Pub, sentí que el cielo se me venia encima… ¿al menos imaginas lo que duele, que una persona, de la cual no quieres reconocer que te importa mas de la cuenta, te tira en cara, que no eres algo que vale la pena?... -no le veía la cara, ya que estaba a mi espalda, pero podía sentir el dolor en su tono de voz, estaba reconociendo que Jasper le importaba en realidad-. Cuando Jasper salió afuera, estaba tan descompuesta… estaba sentada en la acera… y… luego sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado… le advertí que se alejara… pero no me hizo caso… allí volvió a disculparse y… no se, ya me conoces… no tardé en aceptar su invitación de dar una vuelta…

_ No debiste ir… -dije resentida-. No se merecía que le volvieras siquiera dirigirle la palabra…

Una risita boba salió de sus labios…

_ No entiendes, amiga… pero era imposible resistirme… y no me arrepiento… un muy buen polvo… inigualable…

_ Debes darte tu puesto, Alice… no me gustó para nada las palabras que te dijo delante de todos…

_ ¿Y crees que no me dí mi puesto?... jajajajaja -fruncí el seño y giré mi cabeza para mirarla, ella se sonreía burlona-. Vuelvo y te digo que no vas a entender…

_ No me lo vas a contar todo. ¿Verdad?...

Fuimos interrumpidas por el sonido de su celular. La vi correr hasta el taburete mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla, no pude creer la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al ver en la pantalla de su celular quien le llamaba, tomó la llamada, pero su voz sonó tan despreocupada ante la emoción que reflejaba su rostro.

_ ¿Si?... -la miré fijamente desde la tina-. Si, soy Alice… ¿Quién habla?... -dijo y yo fruncí mi ceño, ella sabia perfectamente quien la estaba llamando, si lo había visto en la pantalla de su celular-. Ah, hola… -dijo reflejando en su tono aburrimiento y me miró, al ver mi cara solo me guiñó un ojo, yo seguía con cara de poema-. Si… sigo en casa de los Cullen… ayudando a mi amiga, por ningún concepto me iba a separar de ella… ohhh… ok… si… hablamos luego, Jasper, que en este momento ayudo a Bella a ducharse… adiós… -y sin mas se apartó el celular del oído y cerró la tapa con dramatismo, luego me miró con una sonrisa enorme, que provocó que yo también sonriera y empezó como loca a dar saltitos-. ¡Waaoowww estoy felizzz!...

_ ¿Era Jasper?... -dije sin creerlo-.

_ El mismo… -dijo acercándose a mí-. Vamos a terminar de esto… que ya está llegando… La señora Cope te ha enviado ropa… para que te cambies…

_ ¿Y mi padre?... -dije al pensar que vendría como me había dicho Esme-.

_ Dijo que solo venia a traerte ropa… y a llevarte a la casa blanca…

_ Alice… -dijo horrorizada-. Ayúdame a salir de aquí, necesito hablar con Edward…

_**Edward Pov.**_

Estaba sentado en la isla de la cocina. Mamá había insistido en que le echara algo al estómago. Ahora mismo se encontraban en la habitación con Bella y Alice.

_ Dime… -dijo Jasper entrando a la cocina, estaba tan serio, yo me tomaba un poco de jugo, lo vi acercarse a la nevera y sacar el galón de juego, estaba tan pensativo que asustaba-.

_ ¿Vino Emmet contigo?... -le pregunté y él me miró-.

_ No. Se quedó con el presidente, tenía una reunión importante… solo vine a traerle ropa a Isabella… me regreso de inmediato a la casa… tu debes hacer lo mismo… y llevar a Bella de regreso… las cosas se están tornando difíciles…

Lo miré con duda.

_ ¿A que te refieres?...

_ Pues… anoche de regreso a la casa, Charlie Swan estuvo haciéndoles muchas preguntas a Emmet… que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaron…

Yo lentamente me fui poniendo de pies, mientras sentía que estaba dejando mi corazón en los pies.

_ ¿Qué preguntas?...

_ Pues… cosas sobre ti… -fruncí el ceño-. Estaba tan extraño…

_ Permiso… -al escuchar su dulce voz, mi cuerpo de manera involuntaria, buscó su procedencia, allí estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, sonreí al verla tan recompuesta… su color de piel ya no estaba tan pálido, y la ropa que llevaba la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que era, unos simples vaqueros azules, una polera gris y encima una chaqueta negra y en converses. (Ver foto en el Blogs)

Solo una chica como ella, podía estar vestida tan casual y sencilla; Y a la vez, verse tan hermosa. Ella me sonrió al darse cuenta de mi inspección.

_ La hemos hecho bajar a desayunar… -dijo Alice y fue cuando noté su presencia al lado de Bella, ella me miraba con una sonrisa inmensa, mamá las adelantó y de inmediato se acercó al calorífero, yo caminé hacia ella y la tomé por la mano sana, ella me miraba fijamente a los ojos, algo seria y preocupada, fruncí el ceño con duda. Mientras le susurré muy cerca del rostro.

_ ¿Qué pasa?...

_ Edward… -ella habló en un tono normal, ó sea, que lo que dijo se escuchó en toda la cocina-. _**No pienso regresar a la casa blanca sin ti…**_

(Ver foto en el Blogs) Me pasé la mano por el pelo, y luego me apreté el puente de la nariz, mientras sentía todas las miradas fijas en mí. Miré a Bella, quien en realidad era la única que me importaba y sus ojos reflejaban temor.

_ Tranquila… no me han despedido… aun sigo siendo tu custodio… -ella dejó salir una sonrisa hermosa y luego me sorprendió con un efusivo abrazo, temí que se lastimara de nuevo la mano. Pero sentir su abrazo, sentir sus manos rodeándome con tanto regocijo, provocó que también la abrazara con ternura, tratando de transmitir con mi cuerpo lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando en ese momento "_**Yo tampoco pensaba dejarla ir de mi lado**_**,**_** mi necesidad de ella, era tan fuerte como la de ella por mí**__"_-.

_(Ver foto en el Blogs)_ La aparté de mí. Y la acerqué a mi pecho, colocando mi nariz en su frente, ella seguía con una sonrisa pura instalada en sus labios, y eso era suficiente para hacerme feliz, lucharía con cualquiera, pero de Isabella Swan no me apartaría absolutamente nadie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER. <strong>_

_**¿QUE TAL EL CAPITULO?**_

_**¿MEREZCO UN RR?**_


	31. ENCIERRO

Perdón por la tardanza. Ey, chicas se que se preguntarán por el adelanto, pero la verdad es que sin duda alguna, las voy a recompensar, no lo envié porque tuve una semana full y apenas ayer viernes me senté frente al ordenador a escribir. Pensaran que no me retrasé tanto, pero yo leo historias y para serles sincera odio esperar, jajajaja.

Bueno, AGRADECIMIENTOS a todas esas personitas que me leen y que me siguen agregando a sus favoritos. Gracias. Son súper especiales para mi.

Agradecimientos especiales para aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo en dejarme tan lindas palabras, por ustedes no me permito fallarles. Aquí les traigo el capitulo y espero que les gustes.

GRACIAS A: _**Lucylucy, **__**imtwilighter**__**, **__**EMLIZABETH CULLEN**__** , **__**nany87**__**, **__**Nikol-Lion'Lamb**__**, ashlee bravo, **__**, **__**PRISGPE**__**, LAUCAMI, **__**LuluuPattinson**__**, **__**Maya Cullen Masen**__**, **__**Mary de cullen**__**, **__**Zoe Jm**__**, **__**Danii Belliner Cullen**__**, **__**AnaisDifi**__**, nairelena, **__**Lukiis Cullen**__**, **__**constanza rojas**__**, **__**ChrisCullenHale**__**, **__**Nia Masen**__**, **__**Aleowo**__**, **__**Vampire's Heart**__**, **__**janalez**__** y Daniela**__…_ CHICAS GRACIAS, PROMETO RECOMPENSARLAS POR LA FALTA DEL ADELANTO, NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO MAS RÁPIDO DE LO QUE SE IMAGINAN. BESOTES.

* * *

><p>Las imágenes están en el Blogs, no olviden pasar a verlas. Están increíbles…<p>

**CAPITULO XXIX.**

**ENCIERRO…**

_**Bella Pov.**_

Aunque no me sentía bien del todo, Esme me había hecho comer un poco de caldo, bajo la insistente supervisión de esos orbes verdes, que últimamente eran el eje central de mi vida. Su mirada penetrante, me hacia apartar la mía del plato, de vez en cuando, solo para toparme con sus hermosos ojos. Alice y Esme hablaban en un susurro entre ellas, algo apartadas. Jasper sentado en la butaca de la isla, nos miraba detenidamente a Edward y a mí, que estábamos sentados en el comedor. Uno frente al otro. Luego de tomarme unas 10 o algo más, de cucharas, eché el plato hacia delante. La verdad mi apetito estaba en el suelo.

_ No quiero más…

_ Pero si no has comido nada, linda… -dijo Esme y Edward miró a su madre-.

_ Déjala mamá, tampoco la obligues mucho… -me miró-. ¿Cómo te sientes?... -me dijo dulcemente-.

_ Satisfecha… -dije y le sonreí, ¿es que era difícil que entendiera, que solo el hecho de que él estuviera a mi lado, eso me bastaba y me sobraba para estar bien?-.

_ ¿Y tú mano… como sigue?...

Dijo Carlisle entrando a la cocina, todos le miramos. Él me sonrió.

_ Has recuperado el color preciosa… -dijo y Edward enseguida se puso de pies-.

_ Papá que bueno que llegaste… bella debe regresar a la casa blanca y quería que antes de irse, le revisaras la mano…

_ Claro… -dijo Carlisle regalándome una sonrisa hermosa, inmediatamente se sentó junto a mí en una silla-. A ver… -dijo pidiéndome permiso para tomar mi mano lastimada, yo enseguida se la tendí-. ¿Cómo te has sentido?... la fiebre por fin ha cedido… -afirmó para si mismo, cuando tuvo contacto con mi piel, lo vi chequearme la mano-. Tienes un esguince de muñeca, Isabella… ¿sabes lo que es?... -dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, su mano seguía sosteniendo la mía-. Un esguince de muñeca es una lesión de la articulación que produce un estiramiento o desgarro en un ligamento y la muñeca a su vez está compuesta por ocho huesos que se conectan con los huesos de la mano y los huesos del antebrazo. Y dichos huesos están conectados entre sí por ligamentos… -yo trataba de asimilar lo que Carlisle estaba diciendo-. No es nada grave, pero debes cuidarte y seguir llevando el tratamiento que te he puesto al pie de la letra… debes cuidar tu mano, para que en un futuro no siga doliendo… si llevas al pie de la letra lo que te he puesto, en unas semanas estarás como si nada de esto hubiera pasado… -yo le sonreí, la verdad recordar que esto había ocurrido por una simple rabieta inmadura de mi parte, me hacia avergonzar demasiado-.

_ Bien… -dije entre dientes-.

_ ¿Has traído el tratamiento?... -le preguntó Edward a su padre, Carlisle le miró-.

_ Si. Déjame buscarlo…

.

.

.

Luego de una hora, en la que me vi obligada a abandonar la casa Cullen, ya que de ser por mí, me quedaría de por vida allí. Ese lugar era tan ligero y los padres de Edward tan lindas personas, que no quería irme. Noté algo que llamaba mi atención. Alice revoleteaba por la cocina junto a Esme, muy quitada de bulla, mientras Jasper tratando de se ser discreto, la seguía con la mirada a donde quiera que mi amiga se movía, Alice no parecía darse cuenta. En cambio Jasper, aunque estaba sentado en esa butaca, como si en realidad no lo estaba, la veía disimuladamente. Alice lo ignoró por completo. Me sonreí de su estrategia. Luego de dejar a Alice en su casa, Jasper, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la Casa Blanca. Jasper conducía y Edward iba a su lado. En cada ciertos minutos, me miraba por encima de su hombro, como si necesitara saber que yo seguía allí. Al Jasper aparcar en la entrada de la casa, Edward rápidamente salió del auto y me abrió la puerta, luego extendió su mano para ayudarme a salir. Una vez afuera, ambos nos miramos a los ojos.

_ ¿Estas bien?... -dijo en un susurro, mientras me miraba tan profundamente a los ojos, como si su respuesta la iba a obtener allí, yo traté de sonreírle-.

_ Estoy bien… solo necesito recostarme un rato…

Él movió la cabeza positivamente. En señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

_ Mi niña… -escucharon el jadeo de la señora Cope, detrás de ellos, y Edward de manera inmediata se apartó, para permitir que la señora me abrazara fuertemente, él se quedó al lado-. ¿Cómo te sientes?... me sentí tan mal anoche, porque no me dejaron ir a verte…

_ Estoy bien nana, tranquila…

_ ¿Pero estas bien?... -dijo tratando de evaluarme físicamente, yo disimuladamente escondí detrás de mi espalda la mano lastimada, ella puso cara de preocupación-. Te veo tan pálida y deshidratada… vamos a recostarte en tu habitación, te voy a preparar algo de jugo… debes de tomar bastante líquidos…

Me mordí el labio. Moría por preguntar por mi mamá, pero la pregunta no salió de mis labios. Nana me tomó de la mano y me obligó a dar dos pasos hacia dentro de la casa, pero hice resistencia y me giré para mirar a Edward, quien se había quedado detrás.

_ ¿No vienes?...

_ Ve a descansar… yo debo ir primero con Emmet, me esta esperando…

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, para decirle sin palabras que lo amaba y que no quería apartarme de él. Nana me obligó a caminar. Alejándome de mi razón de vivir.

.

.

.

Me vi dejándome caer en mi cama, con toda y ropa me deje descansar, me sentía sumamente agotada. Perdí la conciencia inmediatamente me caí en la cama. Sentí unos dedos retirar el pelo que estaba en mi frente. Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, para toparme con aquellos ojos azules que me estaban mirando fijamente. Pero noté que no me estaba mirando a los ojos, si no a la frente, aunque estaba allí sentada a una orilla de la cama, igual su mente estaba bastante lejos de allí. Moví mi mano la cual me estaba molestando un poco y ella miró mis ojos, cuando se percató que estaba despierta y la estaba mirando, apartó lentamente sus dedos de mi frente. Yo estaba tensa. Ella en cambio me regaló una gran sonrisa.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor?... -dijo dulcemente, mientras volvió a acariciar mi frente, yo respiré hondo-.

_ Cansada… -fue lo que dije evitando su mirada y mirando el techo de mi habitación-.

_ Siento haber perdido los estribos y haberte pegado, corazón… es que es increíble, como logras sacarme de mis casillas…

_ Mamá… la verdad… -me restregué la mano en el rostro, estaba tan agotada-. Estoy cansada y necesito dormir…

_ Pero si has dormido todo el día… me imagino que han de ser los medicamentos… -yo seguía sin mirarla-. Igual le dije a Charlie que mandara a buscar al doctor de la familia… dice que no es necesario… aparentemente piensa que el padre de Emmet es muy buen doctor… -noté la duda en su voz y le miré de mala manera-.

_ Es demasiado bueno, y si, papá tiene razón, no es necesario que otro doctor me vea…

Mamá sonrió.

_ Desde niña odiabas los doctores y los hospitales… es sorprendente como has mejorado tu mala suerte, antes no salías de uno… últimamente estas mas coordinada…

Cerré los ojos, esperando que notara que quería descansar.

_ Isabella…

_ Dime… -dije esperando escuchar lo que iba a decir-.

_ Necesito que te recuperes pronto… acaban de informarle a tu padre que se va a inaugurar el centro de rehabilitación para ancianos, al que tu padre ha insistido tanto… quiere que estemos todos y sabes que necesitamos prepararnos para el evento… -yo no abrí los ojos-.

_ Bien, mamá… pondré de mi parte, ahora solo quiero descansar…

_ Bien…. -dijo contenta, besó mi frente y la sentí pararse de la cama, supe que se había ido por la el sonido suave de la puerta. Debía estar acostumbrada al poco interés de mi madre hacia mí, pero igual seguía doliendo un poco-.

Unas manos suaves tocaron mi frente nuevamente y mis ojos se abrieron, pero al verlo a él allí, disipó cualquier malestar dentro de mí.

_ ¡Edward!... -dije mientras me sentaba y lo abrazaba fuertemente, escuché su risita divertida, y solo lo abracé más fuertemente-.

_ Waaoww, de saberlo, hubiese entrado antes… -dijo riendo y yo lo solté, pero solo para enredar mi mano en el pelo de su nuca y llevar sus labios hacia los míos, y lo besé-.

Lo sentí sonreírse, su mano rodó hasta mi espalda y sentí que me pegó un poco mas a su cuerpo, mientras al mismo tiempo introducía suavemente su lengua en mi boca, la sensación de sentirla, nunca iba dejar de provocarme aquel cosquilleo. Edward me besaba con la misma necesidad. Era un beso suave, pero a la vez tan caliente, tan provocador. Mi respiración se empezó a agitar y odié haber estado lesionada de una mano, porque me vi obligada a soltar su suave cabellera, para llevar mi mano hasta su pecho, ambas respiraciones estaban aceleradas, era como si uno se tragara los jadeos y respiraciones del otro. La verdad Edward con sus besos era capaz de relajar y aflojar todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo. Con una caricia suave fui bajando la mano de su pecho, hasta llevarla a la pretina de su pantalón, sabía que era arriesgado hacerlo allí en mi habitación, pero si lo hacíamos rápido, sin mucho preámbulo, Edward podía darme lo que yo quería. Quité su cinturón y al soltar el botón de su pantalón mis dedos tocaron su piel, y sentí que soltó mis labios, mientras siseaba entre dientes.

_ ¿Qué mierdas haces?... -dijo y al escuchar su voz ronca, sabía que no tenia la suficiente fuerza para detener esto, ambos lo queríamos, rápidamente volví a juntar nuestros labios mientras sacaba fuerzas, para ponerme de rodillas en la cama, mi mano volvió al cierre de su pantalón, y fue cuando sentí que con su mano sujeto algo fuerte mi muñeca, yo seguí entrando mi lengua en sus labios, mientras usaba mi antebrazo para tratar de abrazar su espalda, yo tenia mi rostro hacia abajo porque al estar arrodillada en la cama y él sentado, estaba mas alta que él-.

Sentía su respiración agitada, pero me estaba cabreando que cada vez que sentía que mi mano se movía, él la sujetaba más fuertemente.

_ Bella… -jadeó mi nombre-. Aguanta, aguanta… -dijo como pudo, porque mis labios no lo soltaban, me hacia sentir bien sentirlo sin fuerza para apartarme, tenía el campo ganado-.

¡Aleluya! Me dije interiormente cuando pude bajar en uno de su afloje de mi muñeca, el cierre y sin dudarlo un segundo, introduje mi mano dentro de su boxer, pudiendo tocar su piel solo unos segundos, porque Edward se recuperó y se puso de pies de inmediato, poniendo distancia entre ambos. Ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, estábamos tan agitados, él parado y yo arrodillada en la cama, me deje caer sentada en la parte de atrás de mis piernas. Lo ví pasarse la mano de manera nerviosa por el pelo.

_ ¿Qué haces?... -dijo en un hilo de voz, con sus ojos bien fijos en los míos-.

_ Por favor… te necesito… quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Edward… -dije en una suplica-.

_ Ra-yos… -dijo en un gruñido, mientras me daba la espalda de golpe, el dividir la palabra en dos silabas, solo me hizo corroborar que estaba desesperado, que él lo deseaba igual que yo-.

Yo rápidamente, con mi mano sana, me deshice de las sabanas y me puse de pies, y lo abrasé por la espalda con mi mano buena, adhiriendo por completo mi cuerpo al de él, descansando mi mano en su cintura, justo sobre su ombligo. Odié no ser tan alta como él. Así se me hubiese sido más cómodo hablarle al oído desde atrás. Tuve que susurrarle.

_ Por favor… por favor… lo haremos sin preámbulos, mi amor… -metí mi mano por debajo de su camisa, ya que al tener los pantalones desabrochados se me daba fácil, con mis dedos acaricié suavemente la piel de su pecho, tan suave, recosté mi cabeza en su espalda-. Será rapidito… inclusive ya estoy preparada para recibirte, mi amor… -noté que siseó, mis palabras lo estaban excitando era evidente por su respiración-. Solo entra en mí…

_ Bella por dios… -yo sentí que mi cuerpo reaccionó humedeciéndose mas aún, solo por el tono de su voz, era él el que me estaba suplicando en este momento, su voz ronca y su cuerpo tan tenso-. Maldición, no sigas, no me hagas faltarte el respeto de esta manera… -hacia pausas, yo seguía moviendo mi mano en suaves caricias por su pecho-. Estamos en la Casa Blanca, princesa… estamos en tu habitación… cualquiera podría entrar en este momento… tu madre acaba de abandonar la habitación…

_ Ya te dije… vayamos a mi baño… y tómame allí… quiero ser tuya en este momento… ¡Maldición, Edward, solo lo estas retrasando más!... -dije sacando mi mano bruscamente de su pecho y separando mi pecho de su espalda, los nervios me iban a matar-.

Lo ví respirar y luego girarse lentamente hacia a mí. Me miró a los ojos, y no se que pudo ver en los míos ya que lo ví tan contrariado, tampoco quería obligarlo a hacer nada que no quisiera, por lo que desistí de seguir presionándolo, e intenté decírselo.

_ Olvídalo… tal vez, tengas razón… en otro mome…

Y dejé salir un jadeo cuando lo ví tomarme rápidamente de la mano, y jalarme hacia el baño. Entramos allí, y sin preámbulos, lo ví cerrar la puerta y asegurarla, yo me sonreí al pensar que se me iba a dar lo que quería. Edward se acercó a mí, y sin mirarme a los ojos, lo ví llevar sus manos al botón de mi pantalón, y con fuerza quitarlo, en el proceso pensé que iba a volar, por la fuerza que estaba aplicando, luego bajó el cierre de mi pantalón y él mismo de un estirón hacia abajo, me los bajó con todo y pantys hasta abajo, mi pecho empezó a subir y a bajar rápidamente al sentirme expuesta ante él de la cintura para abajo. Con la ayuda de mis piernas me desdice por completo de mi prenda, terminándola de sacarla con los pies. Una vez sin ellas, Edward me tomó de la cintura y me hizo caminar de espaldas, hasta que sentí mi espalda chocar con la meseta del lavamanos. Con poco esfuerzo, me tomó de la cintura y me subió haciendo que me sentara en esa superficie dura y fría como la nieve, dejé salir un jadeo al contacto de mi piel con la superficie, pero él no se inmutó y tampoco le importó.

_ Ven aca…

Dijo aferrando fuertemente su mano en mi cintura. Y jalándole hacia adelante, hasta que tuviera sentada justo en la orilla de la meseta. Colocó una de las palmas de sus manos en mi pecho, encima de mi polera e hizo presión para que recostara mi espalda hacia atrás, mi mano me dolía un poco, por lo que traté de sacarla lo mas lejos posible, y me apoyé de en los codos, justo detrás de mí, estaba el espejo del lavamanos. Ví a Edward llevar su mano derecha a su pantalón, porque aunque estaba abierto, aún lo llevaba puesto, he hizo un movimiento en lo que me hizo deducir que lo que estaba haciendo era sacando su pene del pantalón, todo esto lo hizo, sin mirarme una vez a los ojos.

_ Edward… Edward… -quise llamarlo, pero él miraba lo que estaba haciendo con sus manos, y allí fue que sentí su intromisión de golpe-. Haaaa…. -jadee fuerte ante su penetración fuerte, y aunque lo hizo duro y sin que yo lo esperara, me gustó, porque se sentía muy bien… no dolió porque en realidad yo estaba húmeda, cerré fuertemente los ojos y mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás, porque sentía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho, ya que los movimientos de cadera de Edward eran fuertes, sus gruñidos se escuchaban tan bajitos, y su rostro, eso no tenía precio, solo veía su pelo en la frente moverse con cada intromisión, ya que su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo, mirando fijamente como nuestros cuerpos se unían-.

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse. Avisándome del fuerte orgasmo que se avecinaba. Los ojos de Edward me miraron de golpe.

_ No te corras aún… -me ordenó demasiado serio-.

_ Edward… -dije entre jadeos involuntarios, es que no aguantaba, mi cuerpo estaba recibiendo los primeros espasmos-. No puedo soportar…

Todo fue tan rápido, cuando sentí la primera contracción, perdí la noción del tiempo, en realidad debió ser eso, porque en un abrir y cerrar de mis ojos, no solo mi trasero estaba sobre la superficie dura y fría, si no todo mi cuerpo, ahora estaba acostada de espaldas en el piso de mi baño, y Edward entre mis piernas, arremetiendo duro sus caderas con las mías, las subí solo un poco y sentí su miembro mas dentro de mi que nunca y allí no pude esperar mas, me fui por completo, los espasmos me hicieron soltar gemidos fuertes y ahogados, abrí los ojos, para ver a Edward con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si estuviera conteniéndose en dejarse ir, yo estaba echa gelatina bajo su cuerpo, mientras que él seguía arremetiendo fuertemente sobre el mío y me miró.

_ Rayos, rayos, rayos… -dijo a punto de llorar, sus movimientos fueron bajando de velocidad y sabía que aún no se había corrido, me asusté, ¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando?-.

_ Maldita sea, condón… -jadeó-.

Yo saqué fuerzas y levante mis piernas para rodear sus caderas e impedir que se saliera de mí sin que se corriera, él me miró, aunque se movía menos rápido, seguía sin dejar de penetrarme.

_ Por favor…

Solo bastó mi súplica para que sus movimientos se aceleren más rápidamente, me tomó de las caderas fuertemente y manteniéndolas fijas arremetió duro y profundo. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir que me estaba contrayendo nuevamente alrededor de su miembro, y él me miró con dolor.

_ Me… vas a… matar…

Nunca antes me había corrido tan rápido como en esta ocasión, mieerrdaaa, si que se sentía bien, los espasmos volvieron a atacar mi cuerpo y sin que ellos terminaran, ví a Edward soltar un jadeo y sacar su miembro rápidamente de mí y allí vi como con sus pantalones hasta los muslos, tomó su mano y envolvió su pene, como si se fuera a masturbar, con solo un solo movimiento de su mano alrededor de su pene, de acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, vi el semen salir por la punta de su glande, cayendo su esencia sobre mi pelvis, Edward contenía la respiración y los músculos de sus brazos estaban tan tensos, él seguía con el movimiento lento en su miembro, pero era como si solo estaba extrayendo todo el semen que cargaba allí, el cual caía sobre mi, en chorros abundantes. La imagen fue gratificante, cuando terminó me miró a los ojos. Esperando por mí. Yo solo le sonreí con timidez.

_ Gracias… -le susurré-. Te amo…

_ También te amo… -fue su respuesta-. Espera…

Él mismo con un papel me ayudó a limpiar.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después.

Seguía acostada a boca arriba en mi cama, como decía mi nana, en vuelta en sabanas y con el cuerpo mas pesado que una roca. No se que tiempo en realidad llevaba allí despierta, observando fijamente el techo de mi habitación. Waaow, era increíble, nunca me había fijado que el tono de pintura de mi habitación tiraba a un rosa pálido. Bufé al darme cuenta, que eso solo indicaba que era la "niña" de casa. La verdad, Reneé no me había levantado el castigo, al parecer iba a cumplir su amenaza de no dejarme salir de allí mientras vida tenga, igual ya ni siquiera me hacia falta salir. Las dos semanas habían pasado volando, sin darme cuenta. El hecho de mi mano lastimada y el que Edward me hubiera sugerido que era mejor así, ya que necesitaba reposo, me hizo mantenerme incrustada allí sin protestar. Alice, Jacob y demás iban a verme con frecuencia a mi habitación. Nunca pensé que me iba a sentir relajada y tranquila al pasar tanto tiempo en mi habitación, aprovecha para ver la televisión, usar mi ordenador y hasta escuchando mi Ipol. Pero estaba tranquila, no era que no salía de allí del todo. La señora Carmen iba a darme las clases a mi habitación. Yo en realidad había aprovechado el castigo de mi madre para ponerme al día con mis clases. En cambio a pesar de mi castigo, Reneé me tenía nerviosa con la maldita inauguración que se iba a celebrar esta misma tarde y a la que se empeñaba en que debía asistir, toda estirada y muy descansada. Nunca la había visto tan feliz como en estos días, imagino que se debía al hecho de que había ido al spa del día anterior sin poner peros y que me había dejado que me crearan el vestido según ella, "perfecto" para la ocasión, sin refutar. Todo aquello me hacia sentir tranquila, porque en realidad el hecho de saber que Edward estaba allí y que entraba a verme con frecuencia me hacia sentir tranquila. Si es cierto que lo ocurrido en mi baño aquella tarde no se había repetido, pero igual su presencia me reconfortaba y no permitía que me sintiera a punto de ahogarme.

_ ¿Qué piensas mi reina?...

Yo miré de golpe al pie de la cama, para ver a Charlie bastante serio mirándome. Tenía que no lo veía como tres días.

_ Papá… hola… no te escuché entrar…

_ Eso imaginé… ¿Qué pasa contigo Isabella?...

Yo le miré con duda, mientras lo veía sentarse junto a mí a la cama.

_ Llevas días encerrada aquí y… la verdad eso me preocupa…

_ ¿Olvidas que solo acojo el castigo de Reneé sin quejarme?...

Yo me levanté un poco, sentándome y recostando mi espalda del gran espaldar de la cama, le miré seria. Charlie estaba tan serio.

_ Hablaré con tu madre… dos semanas es demasiado tiempo… te levantará el castigo…

Me alcé de hombros. En realidad no tenía deseos de salir.

_ Isabella… si pasa algo, solo házmelo saber, por dios… -yo me sonreí al ver a Charlie algo preocupado-.

_ Por dios, no vengas a decirme que prefieres verme fuera, haciéndote la vida insoportable y dándote problemas… se que debes estar dándole las gracias a mamá por su grandiosa idea de mantenerme encerrada… debes lamentarte el hecho de que no se te hubiese ocurrido antes…

Charlie frunció el ceño molesto.

_ Sabes que de haberlo hecho antes, no lo hubieras aceptado tan conforme… sabes que te hubieras escapado de estas 4 paredes en menos de 24 horas… -yo me sonreí al ver que mi padre me conocía bastante bien, la verdad en otros tiempos eso hubiera sido así, pero la verdad es que no me sentía con fuerzas de tirar al pulso con mamá y mucho menos ahora que sabía que eso involucraría en serios problemas a Edward, quien se supone que era mi custodio y debía informar a mis padres de todos mis pasos-.

_ No se, papá… tal ves se trata de que he madurado…

Noté que Charlie subió su mano al pelo que caía en mi cara y con cuidado apartó los mechones que cubrían mi frente y los colocó detrás de mi oreja, su mirada era tan profunda. Tanto que me inquietaba. ¿Qué le pasaba a Charlie, algún mosquito raro le picó?. Me removí incómoda ante su escrutinio en mi cara.

_ Estás tan pálida… -soltó mirándome a los ojos-. Necesitas salir a tomar un poco de sol…

_ ¿A que se debe esto, papá?... -las palabras abandonaron mi boca antes de procesarlas-. Ahora practicas los consejos de los más sabios… "No es tiempo si no _**calidad**_"… -bufé-.

_ Y ahí está de nuevo la niña malcriada… -dijo sonriéndose y poniéndose de pies, yo me crucé de brazos, era cierto lo que pensaba, en tres días ni siquiera se había animado en verme y ahora venia a presentarse como un padre preocupado por mi apariencia "pálida", patrañas-.  
>_ Bueno… considérate en "libertad" a partir de este momento… voy a hablar con tu madre…<p>

Se dirigió a la puerta y yo lo ví salir sin dar vuelta atrás, cuando vi que cerró la puerta tras él me acomodé y me dejé caer en la cama. Cerré los ojos y una paz invadió mi cuerpo por unos segundos, haciéndome caer en una nube de sueño gratificante. Sentir la cama suave debajo mi cuerpo, las sabanas de seda acariciar mi piel… y como nada es tan gratificante, una nueva interrupción.

_ Dios… te traigo el desayuno, mi niña… -dijo mi nana, haciendo que abriera los ojos de manera perezosa, nana se acercaba con una gran bandeja en las manos, llena de frutas y jugo natural, yo lentamente me senté en la cama, no entendía pero mi cuerpo estaba adormecido, seguro por las horas que llevaba tirada en la cama, nana llevó la bandeja y la colocó sobre la mesita de mi escritorio, en donde tenia mi laptop, y yo al sentir un poco de hambre me puse de pies, llevaba puesto una pijama de pantaloncitos y franelita de seda, color negra y descalza me arrastré hasta mi escritorio, me senté frente a la bandeja y empecé a echarme las frutas en la boca, no me fijé que comía, solo sabia que la fruta en mi paladar se sentía muy dulce-.

_ De no ser porque no estuvieras comiendo bien, diría que estas enferma, mi niña… -yo masticando lo que tenía en la boca, miré por encima de mi hombro, al ver a nana mirándome de brazos cruzados y muy seria, le sonreí aun con la boca llena-.

_ ¿Por qué?...-dije mientras me giraba hacia el plato y me fijaba lo que estaba comiendo-.

"mango, sandía, fresas, y otras cosas mas" se veían tan jugosas y frescas, igual solté el cubierto y tomé el vaso de jugo y me lo empecé a tomar, también estaba delicioso-.

Me giré para ver a nana, terminando de arreglar mi cama, ponía sabanas limpias.

_ Nana… ¿Qué haces?... pienso volver a recostarme…

_ Isabella, por dios… -dijo nana molesta-. Debes levantarte de la cama… -me regañó molesta-. ¿No has escuchado que las sabanas enferman?...

_ ¿Qué prefieres?... igual no puedo salir de la habitación… al menos duermo… y me olvido de la maldita inauguración de esta tarde…

_ Ni lo creas, preciosa… ya tu madre ha llamado a las maquillistas… no tardan en llegar para ayudarte a cambiar…

.

.

.

Fue un alivio, cuando Carlisle había ido a visitarme hacia unos tres días, mis ruegos lo alentaron a quitarme la maldita muñequera. Y lo mejor de todo, era que Esme había ido con él a visitarme… me sentí tan bien con ellos en mi habitación. Lo único que me inquietó era la preocupación de Carlisle de que me veía algo desmejorada… había dicho lo mismo que mi padre, que lucía algo pálida y mas flaca. No entendía porque, si la verdad estaba comiendo mejor que en toda mi vida, el estar encerrada allí me hacia acceder a todos los aperitivos que me llevaba nana en todo el día. Recordé el alivio cuando luego de regresar a mi casa, y del episodio con Edward en el baño, sentí un alivio fantástico, cuando al otro día, al levantarme y dirigirme al baño, noté que en mis protectores había una mancha oscura, avecinándome que llegaría mi periodo. Dios!... nunca antes, había estado tan feliz, de ver mi menstruación como ese día. Y eso que se me había adelantado por muchos días.

.

.

.

Me miré al espejo, como lo hacía cada vez que quería ver como me veía ante lo que habían hecho de mi, las grandiosas (con mucho sarcasmo) estilistas de mi madre. Estaba como mamá quería que siempre me viera frente a las cámaras. Las estilistas insistían en que mi rostro lucia sin vida, pero igual no les presté atención y les dejé hacer lo que querían. Mamá sentada en mi cama, hojeando una revista, se tiró casi todo el proceso de mi transformación. Cuando me vio terminada sonrió. Ella también estaba lista.

_ Simplemente me encantas, mi reina… -se acercó a mí y besó mi coronilla, yo hice una mueca de disgusto, que gracias a dios ella no notó, nana apartada me sonreía con tristeza-. Estas preciosa… y te has portado tan bien, que desde este momento te levanto el castigo…

Yo fruncí el ceño. Al imaginar que Charlie debía haber hablado con ella.

_ ¿Qué no te alegras?...

_ Claro, mama…

_ Sabes que tenía que castigarte… no puedes faltarme el respeto y pensar que lo voy a dejar pasar así no más, ¿verdad?...

_ Bien, mamá… lo entendí…

_ Además te has portado tan bien… que te premiaré… cuando termine la inauguración… podrás salir a dar una vueltecita, con esa amiguita tuya… -puso cara de duda-. ¿Cómo es que se llama?...

_ ¿Alice?... -dije con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios-.

_ Si, esa… -dijo mamá restándole importancia con las manos-.

_ ¿En serio?... -Dije porque sin duda, estaba en todo el derecho de dudar lo que me estaba diciendo-.

_ Claro… si quieres puedes quedarte la noche con ella…

Y allí fue todo un evento, el vestido no me lo permitió, y gracias a Dios, porque pensaba dar saltitos al estilo Alice… me emocionaba por el solo hecho de pensar, en una noche con Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>_

_**¿Acaso merezco un comentario?...**_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**_


	32. CONFLICTOS

He sido una niña buena, eso creo. Un capitulo largo, con muchas imágenes y con cosillas que se que a mas de una voy a sorprender… empezando con que tendremos un "Pov Charlie"… sorprendente ¿verdad?... bien… no las canso mucho, porque la verdad es que este capi es algo prometedor… y quiero que empiecen a leer de inmediato. Solo recordándoles que vean las imágenes en el blogs.

Le Dedico este Capitulo a mi amiga Lucylucy, este es en honor a tu descanso, jajajaja.

Y agradecimientos especiales a quienes me leen, a quienes, me agregan a sus favoritos y me envían alertas y súper especial a quienes me dejan sus comentarios con sus grandiosas palabras.

Gracias a: _**Lucylucy, Nany87, **__**imtwilighter**__**, angi cullen, **__**, **__**constanza rojas**__**, inaurito, **__**Nikol-Lion'Lamb**__**. KutisHN, Paola, **__**PRISGPE**__**, **__**ChrisCullenHale**__**, **__**LuluuPattinson**__**, **__**janalez**__**, **__**Lukiis Cullen**__**, **__**Zoe Jm**__**, **__**AnaisDifi**__**, **__**Danii Belliner Cullen**__**, ashlee bravo**_. GRACIAS CHICAS SON LO MAXIMO, ADORO SUS COMENTARIOS.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO XXX.<strong>_

_**CONFLICTOS…**_

Como siempre el aparataje de cámaras fotográficas y cámaras de videos se nos vino encima desde antes de desmontarnos del auto. Odiaba esto y mi cara al parecer lo reflejó, porque mi madre me tiró una mirada de advertencia.

_ Compórtate… -dijo entre dientes-.

Iba en el auto presidencial sentada en el medio de mis padres, esto era patético, también teníamos que hacer de "familia feliz". Delante del auto, estaban, Jasper quien manejaba y Emmet en el asiento del copiloto, en uno de los muchos autos negros siguiendo el nuestro, estaba Edward. Estábamos rodeados por motocicletas presidenciales y autos oficiales. Cuando llegamos frente a una estructura alta, era como las 5 de la tarde, por lo que el sol no tardaba en desaparecer. Inmediatamente el auto se detuvo, vi como Jasper y Emmet se desmontaron de manera sincronizada. Mamá me miró.

_ Presta atención, Isabella… -yo la miré, ella me acomodaba el pelo, con sus manos-. Hay alguien que estará en la inauguración que quiero que conozcas, un niño súper atento… hijo del ministro Newton… no seas grosera con él…

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar a eso, porque las puertas traseras se abrieron al mismo tiempo, la gran cantidad de gente era apartada por los oficiales presidenciales, la gente era un montón, mamá y papá salieron del auto, del lado por el que me decidí salir, quien estaba era Jasper, quien inmediatamente vio que mis piernas salieron a la luz, extendió su mano, para ayudarme a salir. Los flashes me cegaban… nunca lograría a acostumbrarme a eso.

_ Por aquí, señorita… -me susurró Jasper indicándome con la mano, por donde tenía que caminar, yo me sentía aturdida, esto siempre era así, porque al estar en ambiente abierto, la seguridad hacia un trabajo extremo, yo lo estaba buscando con la mirada pero la cantidad de personas allí me estaban abrumando-. Venga… no está previsto retrasarnos…

_ ¿Edward?... -dije mirando con preocupación a Jasper-.

Él me miró.

_ Edward nos espera en la entrada del edificio…

Eso fue lo que bastó, para que mis pies reaccionaran, caminé hacia el edificio, custodiada por Jasper. Y cuando lo ví allí, parado en la puerta, mirándome con ansiedad, le sonreí y apresuré mis pasos. Él estaba tan formal, al igual que los demás oficiales. Al llegar a la puerta, noté que Edward y Jasper se intercambiaron una mirada y Jasper entró, Edward me miró a los ojos.

_ Vamos… -me dijo, yo apresuré mi paso y entré, Edward me siguió de cerca-.

Y allí pude respirar. El ambiente dentro de la estructura estaba totalmente en paz. No habían muchas personas, solo un grupito que no pasaban de los diez, los cuales interactuaban con mi padre. Miré el lugar detenidamente, era muy hermoso. Las personas encargadas, le explicaban a mi padre el funcionamiento que le iban a dar al lugar. Fue cuando vi salir a Reneé del grupo con un chico un poco más mayor que yo.

(Ver foto) Noté que cuando él me vio, me miró de una manera algo extra, y se acercó a mí, junto con mi madre que llevaba una sonrisa enorme.

_ Bella… -dijo y yo me quedé de una pieza al escuchar a mamá llamarme así, creo que nunca lo hacía-. Mira… ¿recuerdas que te hablé de Mike?… -yo fruncí el ceño, mamá enarcó una ceja-.

_ Permíteme, Reneé… -dicho el chico adelantándole un paso a mamá y regalándome una sonrisa, no solo sexy, si no algo arrogante, me extendió la mano-. Hola, preciosa… mi nombre es Mike Newton… al fin te conozco… Reneé me ha hablado mucho de ti…

Yo estaba seria. El chico seguía sonriéndome, como si con esa sonrisa, iba a lograr que me derritiera frente a él.

_ Isabella… -dijo mamá al ver que no le extendía la mano, yo le traté de sonreír amablemente y le extendí la mano-.

_ Soy Isabella…

Para mi sorpresa el chico, allí, frente a mamá, a los oficiales que estaban cerca, incluyendo entre ellos a Edward, me miró descaradamente de los pies a la cabeza y sin soltar mi mano me sonrió enormemente, su mirada era poca discreta, pasaba de lo mal educado.

_ Wuaoow, Bella, tu mamá se a quedado corta… eres hermosa…

La risita que escuché me dejó, pasmada, miré a mamá quien estaba feliz, yo de manera disimulada jalé mi mano para que me soltara de una vez, este chico era un propasado. Me sentía incómoda ante su mirada descarada. Cuando vi que mi padre inició a caminar hacia el interior de las habitaciones, yo me giré para ver si Edward seguía detrás de mí. "Error", nunca antes había visto a Edward con una cara de enojado como la que tenia en este momento. Nuestras miradas se toparon por unos segundos. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y volví a mirar a mi mamá. Ignorando por completo al chico que me seguía mirando descaradamente a apenas unos centímetros de mí.

_ Seguiré a papá… me interesa ver las instalaciones… permiso…

Los evadí y caminé rápidamente por el pasillo. Debía apartarme de ese chico, antes que Edward perdiera los estribos. Me mezclé en el grupo, caminábamos seguidos por los oficiales, en realidad aquí adentro no habían tantos, Emmet, Jasper, Edward y dos mas…

Mientras caminábamos, no me di cuenta que el tal Mike, me había seguido, hasta que lo sentí hablarme muy cerca del oído, mientras nos habíamos detenido en una de las habitaciones.

_ Tu padre es genial, Bella… eres afortunada…

Yo hasta di un saltito del susto, lo miré con cara de espanto. Mientras trataba de pasar el susto. _¿Y este tipo?... -_me dije mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, ¿Cómo se atrevía acercarse tanto?-.

_ Gracias… -le gruñí entre dientes y de manera discreta me aparté de su lado, ignorándolo por completo-.

Pero al seguir caminando, me di cuenta que él seguía mi paso, ya que iba a mi lado, rozando de manera disimulada nuestros brazos, en cualquier oportunidad que pudiera, había un señor que era el que le explicaba a mi padre. Con el chico, ya había perdido la paciencia, no solo lo fulminaba con la mirada directamente, si no, que hasta le retiraba la mirada de manera evidente, él parecía ser idiota, porque eso lo hacia reírse más. ¿Será que aun no ha madurado?...

Cuando escuché el llamado de mi padre le dí gracias a dios.

_ Isabella, hija… acércate por favor…

Yo apresuré mi paso dentro de una de las habitaciones en donde se encontraba el grupo. Papá al verme me sonrió con ternura.

_ Hija… mira lo que tenemos aquí…

Fue cuando vi que estábamos en una biblioteca, en donde había un estante llenos de libros. Me extendió un libro y yo bajo la atenta mirada de todos lo tomé, me sonreí al ver la portada, mi favorito. "**Cumbres Barrascosas**".

_ Recuerdo que era tu favorito… ¿lo sigue siendo?...

_ Si…

Dije mientras lo abría, ya concentrada en él. Olvidé todo cuando escuché al señor, aparentemente el encargado, decirle a mi padre.

_ En la habitación de al lado, esta el comedor… podemos continuar señor presidente…

Escuché unos murmullos, pero yo seguía leyendo la portada de aquel libro que al parecer había sido una donación, me sonreí, alguien aficionado al libro había escrito una dedicatoria. Iba por la tercera letra cuando sentí un cuerpo adherirse al mío por detrás, y unas manos tratar de abarcar mi cintura, con una suave caricia desde mi cadera hasta mi cintura. Yo reaccioné tensándome.

_ ¿Qué coño…? -me giré de golpe para ver al tal Mike con una sonrisa seductora, yo me aparté de su lado de golpe y sin mediar reacción atiné una fuerte cacheteada en su mejilla-.

Allí todo pasó de volada, solo ví a Edward acercarse rápidamente, tomar a ese imbécil de la solapa de la chaqueta y estrellar su espalda de la primera pared que se interpuso en su camino. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, me quedé estática. El tipo dejó salir un jadeo, ante la falta de aire con el golpe.

_ Si te atreves a ponerle de nuevo un solo dedo encima, te la vas a ver conmigo…

Dijo Edward apartando la espalda del tipo de la pared y volviéndola a estrellar de nuevo. Yo seguía nerviosa y sin reaccionar. El chico respiraba forzadamente.

_ Edward ya…

Dijo Jasper y yo miré para la puerta. Quedándome de una pieza al darme cuenta, que Jasper solo estaba cuidando de avisar si alguien llegaba.

_ Aléjate de la señorita, imbécil… -le dijo Edward entre dientes, mientras lanzaba el tipo al suelo, quien cayó y se quedó mirando fijamente a Edward con odio-. Si te vuelves a acercar a ella, juro que te rompo la cara…

Edward caminando rápidamente se acercó a mí. Su cara era de ira, y sin importarle que estuviera delante del chico, me tomó de la mano y me obligó a caminar. Yo puse el libro en una mesa que me quedó de paso.

_ Salgamos de aquí… -me dijo Edward-.

Luego de eso, no volví a alejarme de Edward y Jasper por ningún momento, provocando con eso que ese imbécil no volviera a acercárseme. Aunque a pesar de estar al lado de Edward y Jasper, eso no le impedía a él, que me siguiera mirando descaradamente. Cuando llegamos al salón de conferencias, al menos lo habían preparado para que papá diera su discurso, nos hicieron sentar en la pequeña tarima improvisada. Nos sentaron justo detrás del lugar en donde estaba hablando la anfitriona. Me pasé sentada en la tarima, al lado de mis padres, y mientras escuchaba a la anfitriona decir una y mil mierdas, en honor a mi padre, y a sus buenas obras, mis ojos estaban fijos en aquel guardaespaldas, que tenia de frente a mi. Y que tampoco apartaba sus ojos verdes de mí.

(Ver foto) Dios, como amaba a ese hombre. En una, que otras ocasiones, una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujaba en mis labios. El tal Mike, quien estaba apartado de mí, por tres sillas en el mismo lateral, detrás de la anfitriona, me miraba de reojo y también me sonreía burlón. Cuando tocó el turno de que Charlie diera su discurso, respiré al saber que toda esta mierda se acabaría pronto. Noté como un señor se acercó a Charlie y le entregó un folio con papeles, el cual Charlie recibió y sonrió. Antes de iniciar sus palabras.

.

.

.

Lo único de bueno que tuvieron las tres horas que estuvimos allí, fue que luego que papá terminó, bajo la atenta mirada de los lentes de cámaras fotográficas y videos, nos dirigimos a un salón en donde había un grupo de ancianitos, los cuales eran partes de los que se iban a beneficiar de dichas instalaciones y que habían sido seleccionados para agradecer al presidente por su noble obra. Ellos me parecieron agradables y hasta me entretuve un buen rato con una ancianita en sillas de ruedas muy simpática.

Cuando llegó la hora de irnos, vi la gloria. Ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche. Y me sentía algo agotada. Nos dirigimos a la salida, con el mismo estrés, con el que habíamos entrado, afuera la gente era un caos. Cuando Emmet lo indicó, salimos en filita, primero papá, detrás de él iba Emmet, luego Reneé detrás de ella iba Jasper y por ultimo yo, detrás de mí iba Edward, eso sin contar los oficiales que iban a ambos laterales de nosotros. Papá alzaba su mano saludando, los periodistas lo asediaban con preguntas, en donde él solo contestaba las que entendía. Papá se detuvo a contestarle algo a un periodista y mi mamá por inercia también se detuvo. No entiendo que me pasó, pero no se si debía a la multitud de personas la cual nos arropa, que me estaba haciendo sentir como si me estuviera asfixiando, o que, solo se que de momento, me sentí algo mareada, la vista se me torno algo nublada y me sentí al punto de desfallecer, cerré los ojos por unos segundos, rogándole a dios, que no me dejara hacer tal espectáculo… mi respiración se estaba agitando fuertemente.

_ ¿Se siente bien, señorita Swan?... -el susurro de Edward me hizo abrir lentamente los ojos, yo me giré hacia Edward. Él me estaba mirando fijamente.

_ Llévame a tu auto… ahora…

Lo ví mirar a alguien por encima de mi hombro, yo giré la vista para ver a quien él estaba mirando, para toparme con los ojos curiosos de mi madre. Ella miró a Edward y asintió disimuladamente con la cabeza una sola vez.

_ Camine, por favor… -dijo Edward señalándome con la mano, el auto que estaba estacionado en la acera, justo detrás del de mi padre. Yo caminé seguida por Edward, quien se apresuró para llevarme la delantera dos pasos, atrás de mí venía otro seguridad-.

_ ¡Bella… Bella!... -escuché que me llamaban por encima del alboroto, me detuve y me giré para ver al tal "Mike" salir trotando por encima del alboroto y dirigirse hacia mí, yo fruncí el ceño algo anonadada… ¿Quién patrocinaba a este tipo?. Llegó hasta mí. Y se colocó frente a mí, yo estaba de espaldas a Edward, y ví que Mike tiró una mirada por encima de mi hombro, imagino que a Edward, porque fue una mirada de odio, y luego me miró a mí, relajando su rostro y regalándome una sonrisa, que si no fuera porque me caía re mal, hasta de hermosa la hubiese podido catalogar-. Bella… siento lo que pasó horita… -me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos-.

_ Oye… -dije cortándolo sin delicadeza-. En primer lugar no me llames "Bella", para ti, soy "Isabella" y en segundo, no trates de dirigirme la palabra, creo que con la mirada te he dejado claro que me caes de la patada, así que esfúmate y déjame en paz…

_ Me encantas… -soltó con una enorme sonrisa-. Me gustaría conocerte…

_ Mierdaaaa… -solté la palabrota entre dientes, ¿este era el tipejo que mamá quería que conociera?. Pero si era un puto acosador, él me sonrió-.

_ Sabes que nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?... -dijo alzándose de hombros-.

_ NI lo pienses…

_ Bueno, como se que no harías un escándalo en este lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de los periodistas y los lentes de cámaras, me voy a despedir de ti como debe de ser… -lo ví acercarse a mí, yo fruncí el ceño, mirando por encima de su hombro, muchas miradas fijas en nosotros, y me quedé estática, mientras el tipo se inclinó y besó mi mejilla-. Cuídate, preciosa… nos estaremos viendo…

Yo tomé suficiente aire por la nariz, para no hacer lo que me provocaba, darle un buen potazo en su entrepierna, mamá no me lo perdonaría, eso estaría en primera plana mañana. Por lo que ignorándolo por completo, me giré y caminé hacia el auto. No quise mirar a Edward, quien tenía la puerta del auto negro abierta de par para mí. Sin mirarlo me monté en la parte de atrás. Edward cerró la puerta un poco mas fuerte de lo adecuado, que hasta me hizo encogerme en el asiento y se montó en el asiento del copiloto, otro oficial ocupó el lugar del conductor.

.

.

.

Me desmonté del auto, en cuanto estuve parada en la puerta principal de la casa blanca. Edward seguía bastante serio. Yo le indiqué.

_ Será mejor que te cambies… yo iré a hacerlo… mamá me ha levantado el castigo y me ha dado permiso para dormir en casa de Alice… solo voy a cambiarme y a buscar ropa…

Ni siquiera me contestó. (Ver foto) Ni siquiera me miró. Yo solo entré a la casa blanca.

.

.

.

Estaba algo molesta por la actitud de Edward. ¿Qué rayos había hecho para que me ignorara como lo había hecho?... ¿Qué hice yo mal?...

Llevaba una hora en mi habitación, me duché para ver si me retiraba el cansancio de encima y me puse una ropa algo cómoda, mientras nana, me ayudaba a preparar un bultito como mis cosas personales y un juego de ropa para el día siguiente. (Ver foto). Una simple polera de rallas blancas y negras y unos pantaloncitos cortos negros. Me puse unos zapatos cerrados de tacones. Nana escuchaba atenta, lo que yo le contaba del imbécil del tipo ese, y hasta sonreía divertida, mientras yo me trataba de alisar el pelo con un cepillo.

_ Nana. Lo peor de todo, que ahora Edward parece enojado conmigo… -dije tratando de tranquilizarme, cada vez que recordaba el hielo que me había hecho, me moría de rabia, porque la verdad no me sentía responsable de la actitud acosadora de aquel infeliz. Decían que la inmadura era yo, pero al parecer, Edward no era del todo maduro, tampoco, estaba tan molesta con él, que hasta había deshecho la idea de pasar la noche con él. Me iría a dormir a casa de Alice, tal vez unos traguitos me harían revivir un poco los ánimos-. Me voy a divertir con Alice, le diré a Edward que me deje en su casa… luego de allí, iremos a recordar viejos tiempos…

Dije y me dí cuenta de que ya el escaparme con Alice, vestirme y maquillarme más de la cuenta, ya no era tan divertido como lo era antes. Pero también, era bueno recordarme que de vez en cuando, debía ser Isabella Swan.

_ No vayan a meterse en problemas, mi niña… has estado castigada por 2 semanas, no quisiera verte encerrada por mas tiempo acá… además, debes recordar que si te pusieron un guardaespaldas, debió ser por algunas razones, pequeña… si van a salir… dile a Edwardcito, que te acompañe…

_ ¡No!... es domingo… su día libre… además, esta molesto conmigo… que mas da… no lo voy a obligar a que tenga que pasar tiempo conmigo, si así no lo quiere…

Mientras lo decía, caminaba hacia mi cama, para tomar el bulto de mano que me había preparado nana y en medio de la habitación, volví a sentir la misma sensación que había sentido afueras de la inauguración, con la diferencia que aquí no habían personas que me abrumaban. Sentí una opresión en el pecho, y todo lentamente se me fue tornando negro. Me llevé la mano a la frente. Mientras escuchaba bastante lejos la voz alarmada de mi nana. Me quedé estática, porque supuse que si daba un paso más, podría terminar de bruces en el suelo.

_ ¡Bella, Bella, Bella!...

Unas manos fuertes me sostuvieron y me hicieron caminar lentamente, hasta el borde de la cama, en donde me ayudó a sentarme. No perdí la conciencia en ningún momento, mas bien, eran unos mareos un poco prolongados para mi gusto.

_ Bella… -su voz aterciopelada me hizo abrir lentamente los ojos, para verlo acuclillado frente a mí, su rostro era de suma preocupación-.

_ Iré por un poco de agua al baño… -dijo nana nerviosa, Edward llevó el dorso de su mano a mi frente-.

_ ¿Te sientes mal?... -dijo en un susurro-.

_ No… -dije rápidamente-. Es solo que… al parecer, el estar dos semanas sin ejercicios, me han atrofiado un poco… -dije y me sonreí de mi teoría, él se puso mas serio aún-.

_ Será mejor que descanses… -nana llegó y me extendió el vaso, yo lo tomé-.

_ Dios!... -dije, le di un trago al agua y se la extendí de nuevo a nana, quien parecía algo asustada-. Estoy bien… nada porque preocuparse, lo juro…

Nana me miraba muy preocupada.

_ Debes recostarte… y punto. -dijo Edward de manera contundente, yo le miré y la verdad por un momento sentí un retroceso increíble entre nosotros-.

_ ¿Qué crees, Edward?... -dije hablando entre dientes-. ¿Qué porque me hables al estilo _Charlie Swan_ me vas a hacer obedecerte?... me temo que te equivocaste… tú solo me llevas a casa de Alice y _**punto… -**_dije usando su propia palabra-.

Me paré de la cama, con cuidado porque él seguía acuclillado frente a mí, y tomé el bulto en mis manos. Cuando besé a nana como despedida, pude notar que Edward seguía en la misma posición, acuclillado justo frente en donde había estado yo segundos antes. Solo que su mirada estaba perdida en la nada. No voy a negar el hecho de que remordiera la conciencia por mi actitud mandona frente a él. Pero sin decir nada, tragué el nudo en mi garganta y salí de la habitación a grandes pasos. Me dirigí hacia el ascensor. Lo llamé y esperé a que sus puertas se abrieran frente a mí. Cuando se abrieron entré y hasta me espanté un poco al sentir a Edward entrar detrás de mí. No lo había sentido llegar. Llegamos al sótano, sin mediar una sola palabra. No lo miré en ningún momento, pero era evidente que él en todo momento me miraba fijamente, porque su mirada quemaba como el fuego. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, él quito de mis manos el bulto e inició el paso hacia su volvo. Yo le seguí, y frené de golpe mi caminar, al descolocarme unos segundos, cuando vi a Edward dirigirse hacia el asiento del conductor, sin ni siquiera abrirme la puerta. O. O.

Yo caminé más lentamente. Y me abrí la puerta yo misma, al punto que lo ví lanzar mi bulto hacia el asiento trasero. Me acomodé en el asiento de copiloto. Edward puso el vehiculo en marcha sin esperar a que siquiera me pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. Eso quería decir que estaba "bastante enojado conmigo". Me lo puse y me enterré en el asiento. Salimos de las instalaciones de la Casa Blanca lentamente, pero al vernos fuera, aceleró el auto rápidamente, dejándome claro que solo quería llegar precipitadamente para no tener que verme más. Miré por la ventanilla, sintiendo un nudo bastante fuerte en mi pecho. "dolor". Me sentía como una estúpida, Edward tenía toda la razón en estar enojado conmigo, él solo se estaba preocupando por mí y mi maldita bocota, tuvo que abrirse para golpearlo con mis palabras. Haciéndole ver, que yo seguía siendo _Isabella Swan_, la Hija del Presidente de los Estados Unidos, y él solo mi guardaespaldas, fui una imbécil al haberle dicho, que el único que tenía que obedecer ordenes era él. Me pasé la mano por el pelo, al ver que nos estábamos acercando a la casa de Alice, como yo se lo había pedido, pero en realidad no era eso lo que deseaba. Yo y maldita boca sucia. Que horror. Cuando el auto se estacionó en casa de Alice. Yo le miré, su mirada estaba fija hacia delante.

_ Edward, yo… -me interrumpió mirándome y hablándome fijamente-.

_ Hemos, llegado señorita, ¿o prefiere que la escolte hasta la puerta?...

Sus palabras dolieron. Pero sabia que lo merecía, mis ojos se aguaron inmediatamente. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos.

_ En realidad no es esto lo que quiero… -dije en un hilo de voz, apenas lo escuchó, lo ví fruncir el ceño levemente, pero no dijo nada, yo trague saliva y volví hablar-. Pensaba que podíamos pasar la noche juntos… solo tenía que hablar con Alice, ella puede cubrirme…

Lo ví tomar aire de manera exagerada y quitarse el cinturón con rabia, yo abrí los ojos como platos, al verlo salir del auto furioso, las lagrimas cayeron en mi mejilla al verlo darle la vuelta por delante al auto y acercarse a la puerta del copiloto, y abrir la puerta con una fuerza increíble, la abrió de par en par para mí.

_ Puede salir…

Yo mirando para el frente me tapé la cara con las manos, tratando de tranquilizarme, no iba a dejar salir el llanto. No podía dejarlo salir.

_ Edward no quiero quedarme… -dije quitándome las manos de la cara y mirándolo desde el asiento, mi voz se quebró un poco-. Quiero estar contigo… no me dejes, por favor…

Lo ví fruncir los labios y pasarse la mano por la cabeza repetidamente. Movió la cabeza positivamente como si le estuviera afirmando algo a su mente y cerró la puerta, yo respiré, lo vi dar la vuelta y entrar al auto, lo puso en marcha rápidamente.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Estaba sumamente molesto. Es cierto que me había molestado el hecho de que ella fuera tan terca y que me recordara mi lugar frente a ella, pero la verdad no me sentía tan cabreado por esas razones. El maldito imbécil que se atrevió a desafiarme de esa manera, hizo que la sangre en mis venas hirviera de tal manera, que aún no lograba calmarme. Es como si no pudiera recuperarme. Solo cerraba los ojos y lo veía violar el espacio de Bella, cuando la tocó en la cintura, cuando la besó en la mejilla. Era un maldito, al que no le rompí la cara para no armar un escándalo. Eso me tenía enfermo. Pero comprendía que Bella no tenía porque pagar mi malestar. Tenía que calmarme. Estacioné el auto frente a un hotel el cual conocía bastante bien. El auto estaba en un silencio total. Bella no había abierto la boca, y cuando la miraba de reojo, notaba que ella miraba por la ventanilla metida en sus pensamientos. Traté de estacionarme en un lugar cerca de la puerta, y me giré, mientras le hablé, ella ni siquiera me miró.

_ Voy a entrar un momento… y necesito que te quedes dentro… regresaré rápidamente…

Ella sin mirarme solo movió la cabeza positivamente. Me quedé unos segundos mirando la cascada de su pelo extenderse por su espalda. Y sin decir más, salí del auto. Poniéndole la alarma de seguridad, en cuanto me vi fuera de él. Caminé rumbo a la puerta en donde había un guardia de seguridad. Quise decirle que vigilara el auto. Pero después deseché la idea, por nada del mundo nadie podía saber que iba a pasar la noche con la hija del presidente en este hotel. Entré y me sonreí al ver que el lobbys del hotel había cambiado muy poco.

(Ver foto) Me acerqué al joven que estaba parado en recepción.

_ Buenas noche, señor… -me saludó y yo le saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza-.

_ Buenas noches… ¿podría decirme si se encuentra la señorita Tanya Denali?...

_ Morí y hasta este momento me doy cuenta…

Me giré al escuchar su voz detrás de mí. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al ver que Tanya tampoco no había cambiado en nada.

_ Ey!... -le dije y la vi correr a mis brazos emocionada, ambos nos abrazos fuertemente-.

_ Edward, dios. No sabía que habías regresado de Inglaterra…

Yo me eché a reír y nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos.

_ Pues aquí me ves… estoy trabajando con Emmet…

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_ ¡¿Y como es que Rosalie no me había dicho nada?. Que mala amiga es!...

Reí. Ella me dio un vistazo de abajo a arriba, mientras me regalaba una sonrisa picara.

_ Mierda… no entiendo hasta donde vas a llegar… -fruncí el ceño al no entender su comentario, ella me sonrió divertida-. Estas cada vez más guapo… eres increíble…

Sonreí moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

_ Vayamos al café, te invito un trago…

_ Noooo… -dije poniéndome serio-. En otro momento… Tanya, la verdad he venido porque necesito un favor tuyo… -ella frunció el ceño, yo la tomé de la mano y la aparté del chico del mostrador y le hablé en un susurro-. Necesito que me facilites una habitación por esta noche… lo más discretamente posible, se que solo tú, puedes ayudarme con eso.

_ Rayos, Edward… -dijo ella con asombro-. Vienes de Inglaterra y ni siquiera me avisas y ahora… ¿traes a mi hotel a una mujer y quieres que sea discreta?... -su mirada no era tanto de enfado, si no de incredulidad. Puse cara de súplica-.

_ Por favor… es una emergencia….

La vi pensárselo detenidamente por unos segundos.

_ ¿Una suite?... -dijo burlonamente, yo solo moví la cabeza positivamente-.

_ Gracias… -dije besándola en la mejilla-.

_ ¿Quieres cena, champagne, flores, frutas?...

_ Tanya… -dije su nombre dejándole ver la advertencia en mi tono y ella se echó a reír-.

_ Bien, bien… es inevitable sentirme celosa… -dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo divertida y caminaba hacia detrás del mostrador-.

La ví tomar algo y salir de atrás del mostrador y luego acercarse a mí, me extendió una tarjeta digital.

_ Piso doceavo…

La tomé.

_ Gracias!...

_ De nada…

_ Te veo luego… -me acerqué a ella rápidamente y besé su mejilla, cuando me giré para marcharme, la escuché decirme de manera divertida algo que me hizo tensarme-.

_ Por nada del mundo, te daría nuestra habitación, para que la usaras con otra…

Yo ni siquiera me giré a mirarla. Solo levanté mi mano por encima de la cabeza y de espalda a ella, le dije adiós. La escuché reírse con ganas. Cuando me vi fuera del hotel, troté hasta el auto. Quité el seguro y entré al auto. Isabella seguía en la misma posición que la había dejado.

_ Bella… ¿tienes objeción a que pasemos la noche en este hotel?...

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente. Por lo que yo volví a encender el auto y a dirigirme hacia el sótano. Cuando busqué un lugar en donde estacionar el auto. Salí, tomé el bulto de ella y cuando quise darle la vuelta, ya ella había salido.

_ Vayamos al ascensor…

Le dije y ambos caminamos juntos al ascensor. Entramos y yo pasé la tarjeta que Tanya me había dado por la cinta magnética. El ascensor empezó a subir y sonó avisándonos de nuestra llegada. Y las puertas se abrieron, dejándonos ver la gran habitación que teníamos frente a nosotros.

(Ver foto) Miré a Bella y la noté entrar a la habitación, mientras la observaba detenidamente. Yo salí, pasé nuevamente la tarjeta por la cinta magnética que estaba en la habitación, cerca del ascensor, bloqueando con ello, las puertas del mismo. Coloqué en la mesita más cercana, dicha tarjeta y el bulto de Bella.

_ ¿Deseas comer algo?... no has cenado… -dije y ella se paró frente al gran ventanal, corriendo un poco la cortina para ver las luces de la oscura ciudad-.

.

.

.

Un mesero nos llevó a la habitación un carrito con lo que había ordenado para cenar. Bella y yo seguíamos dentro de un limbo que nos golpeaba. Ya me sentía incómodo por la distancia que nos separaba. Ella estaba sentada en medio de la cama, concentrada en el plasma que había allí. Estaba viendo algún programa.

(Ver foto)

Me senté en la orilla de la cama.

_ Isabella… -le susurré y ella no me miró, seguía concentrada en un programa de farándulas en la pantalla-. Entiendo que estés enojada conmigo, por como te he tratado… lo siento…

Ella giró su rostro y me miró de lado.

_ Yo soy la que debo disculparme… esta noche no solo me he comportado como una estúpida, si no también como una manipuladora e inmadura…

Yo fruncí el ceño, no solo por sus palabras hirientes hacia ella, si no también, por el hecho de que pude notar en sus ojos dolor e inquietud.

_ Acércate a mí, preciosa… -dije tomándola de la mano y haciéndola que gateara en la cama como bebe, la acerqué hasta que la pude sentar a mi lado, sin soltarle la mano la miré a los ojos, los de ella ya estaban cristalinos-. ¿A ver… por qué dices eso?...

La ví tragar el nudo en la garganta y mirarme fijamente a los ojos, en la primera ocasión que pestañó, una lágrima cayó en su mejilla, y yo solo era el maldito culpable.

_ Es que primero, volví a comportarme como aquella Isabella Swan inmadura, que tanto detestabas, y que te trataba… como si fueras menos que ella… -me miró con tristeza, yo solo apreté más fuertemente su mano-. Lo siento… solo tratabas de buscar lo mejor para mí…

_ Shhh… -dije sonriéndole mientras le interrumpía-. Recuerda, que de esa Isabella Swan fue de la que me enamoré… -ella me miró algo abatida-. No te voy a admitir, que deteste que no me hagas caso, pero igual… se que tienes un buen temperamento… no te atormentes por eso… -dije mientras besaba su coronilla-. Con un par de besos que me des, tal vez y lo olvide rápidamente…

_ Edward… -dijo ella seria, dejándome ver que ella no le encontraba lo divertido-. Me siento, como una manipuladora, porque te he obligado a pasar la noche conmigo… no lo querías, estabas dispuesto a dejarme en donde Alice, yo debí quedarme… yo…

La interrumpí, de una manera que ella no se esperaba, ya que moviéndome rápidamente, la empujé delicadamente hacia la cama, dejándola acostada de espaldas, y me moví a igual velocidad, para quedar sobre ella. Puse ambos puños a cada lado de su cabeza, ejerciendo fuerza para soportar todo el peso de mi cuerpo en ellos, nuestras caras quedaron frente a frente.

_ Estaba enojado por el imbécil ese, que tu madre quería para ti… pero no te iba a dejar en donde Alice, seguro que al recorrer el primer kilómetro, iba a devolverme por ti… yo tampoco soporto tenerte lejos… te amo, Isabella…

La miré a los ojos y ella me sonrió.

_ También te amo… -me dijo-.

_ Quiero que lo repitas muchas veces, mi amor… -dije bajando mis labios a los de ella y besándola de piquito, ella me sonrió un poco mas-.

(Ver foto)

_ Necesito que esta noche lo repitas tanto… que logres sacar de mi miente a ese imbécil de mierda… juro que de verlo nuevamente cerca de ti, voy a olvidarme de absolutamente todo… yo… -ella me silenció de golpe, ya que sin esperármelo, alzó la cabeza hacia arriba, haciendo que nuestros labios se juntaran, sentí su mano en mi nuca, obligándome a bajar mas hacia ella, y sin aguantarme más, entré mi lengua en su boca-.

Sentía sus manos aun aferradas en mi nuca, mientras nuestros labios se acariciaban suave y a la vez profundamente; mi piel empezó a arder lentamente, por la necesidad que me estaba provocando aquel beso. El beso que comenzó siendo tierno, se fue intensificando a tal manera que no pude evitarme dejar caer un poco de mi peso sobre el de ella, y una vez que sentí su cuerpo debajo del mío, aunque ambos llevamos la ropa, yo coloqué mi ya, duro miembro, entre su entrepierna, para friccionarme fuertemente, el jadeo que Bella soltó, fue fuerte, yo seguí friccionándome de arriba abajo, con la intención de calmar mi necesidad, Bella también lo disfrutaba, lo supe, porque la sentí abrir un poco más sus piernas, haciendo el acto mas placentero para ambos. El contacto era muy placentero, sus manos, no tardaron en acariciar toda la superficie de mi espalda, haciendo que mi piel se erizara, por el leve contacto de sus dedos. La forma de besarnos, fue cambiando, ya que lo hacíamos con más necesidad. Sentía una de sus manos, tirando de mi pelo, aquello me fascinaba, las sensaciones eran inigualables.

(Ver foto)

_ Bella… -Susurré dejando sus labios, y bajando mis besos a su cuello, probando su suave y deliciosa piel, en pequeñas mordidas mientras ella no dejaba de retorcerse suavemente debajo de mi, provocando que su entrepierna se siguiera frotando con mi miembro, provocando que solo desease entrarme en ella y hacerla gritar mi nombre-. Bella, me vas a matar, te deseo tanto, mi amor.

_ Edward… -ella Jadeó mi nombre, mientras que tomaba con mas fuerza, un puñando de mi cabello y al mismo tiempo que presionaba más mi cabeza contra su cuerpo, ya que mis labios seguía besando su cuello. Su piel suave me deleitaba, su olor era tan embriagador, ella se estiraba debido a las caricias que mis labios y mi lengua le conferían, mis dientes daban pequeños mordiscos provocando que su piel, se erizara, y que de sus labios salieran pequeños gemidos, los cuales provocaban que yo me excitara más aún-. Edward… -ella me llamó en un suspiro, obligándome a levantar mi cabeza, para mirarla a los ojos, su respiración estaba sumamente agitada, eso era tan evidente, sus ojos estaban tan fijos en los míos, volví a inclinarme para besar sus labios, sentí que sus manos se aferraron mas a mi espalda, apretándome mas contra ella. Mis manos de manera urgente, buscaron el dobladillo de la polera que llevaba puesta, me acomodé en la cama, levantándola un poco, rápidamente se la quité, mientras ella se deshacía urgentemente de la mía. Ni siquiera me detuve cuando de manera apresurada le quité el sostén, quedándonos ambos desnudos, de la cintura para arriba, volví a recostar su espalda en la cama, y mis labios buscaron los de ella de manera urgente.

(Ver foto) La besé, introduciendo mi lengua lo más profundamente posible, mis besos eran respondidos de igual manera. Ella acariciaba la piel de mi espalda, mientras yo con mi mano, buscaba el cierre de los pantaloncitos negros cortos que llevaba puestos. Cuando lo solté, subí mis manos, para acariciar con un poco de presión su cintura y rozando en el camino sus delicadas y perfectas curvas. Su respiración estaba agitada, al igual que la mía, cuando soltaba sus labios, buscando un poco de aire, mis labios corrían a otros lugares de su piel, en ningún momento, dejaba de besarla. Dejé que mis manos continuaran subiendo por su estómago, y con una de mis manos acaricié su pecho, sujetándolo, mientras que con el otro brazo, trataba de aguantar un poco mi peso, mis labios volvieron a buscar los suyos, sus gemidos eran tan suaves, pero cuando mi mano, la cual había estado acariciando sus pezones y pechos, volvió a bajar hacia abajo, ella soltó un jadeo fuerte, supongo que se debió a que entré mi mano por dentro de sus shorts y sus pantys, e introduje tres dedos por dentro de sus pliegues, acariciando aquel nudo de nervios, que la hizo levantar la cadera en un movimiento sensual.

_ Edw… ard… -su voz se escuchaba retorcida del placer, y me di cuenta que no estaba tan lejos de ellos, cuando noté que empujó un poco mi pecho, obligándome a separar mi cuerpo del de ella, y de manera urgente llevó sus manos a la pretina de mi pantalón, pude notar que solo estaba intentando deshacerse de él. Waoow, quedé sorprendido de lo que producía la ansiedad, ya que Bella en segundos, logró quitarme el cinturón, el cierre y bajarme los pantalones un poco. Yo sonriéndome un poco, me aparté de ella, me puse de pies sin dejar de mirarla. La observé detenidamente. Desnuda de la cintura para arriba, con los shorts abiertos, y con las piernas un poco abiertas, me sonreí, estaba sumamente hermosa, cuando la miré a la cara, el color rojo que estaba en ella era delicioso, sus pechos subían y bajaban notoriamente. La ví mirarme con dolor.

_ Edward… Por favor… -me suplicó y yo saqué de mi bolsillo trasero, la cartera y de ella, saqué un condón. Tiré la cartera en la mesita más cercana y luego me bajé lentamente el pantalón y los boxers. Ella elevó sus caderas, para ella misma bajarse el short y su ropa interior. Yo mientras me coloqué el condón, cuando terminé le miré y ella había tirado fuera de la cama lo que quedaba de su ropa. Y allí estaba acostada a boca arriba, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas para mí. Yo me le quedé viendo fijamente, mientras sentía que aquello, estaba actuando rápidamente en mí, provocando que mi erección fuera mucho mas notable-. Edward… -ella volvió a llamarme y fui golpeado fuertemente cuando ví que llevó su mano a su seno, me quedé en shock como un maldito idiota, parado en la orilla de la cama, mientras ella se atendía a si misma, no pude reaccionar, mis ojos estaban fijos en esa mano, que estiraba su pezón delicadamente. Mi respiración se estaba agitando, sobre manera. Iba a morir. Sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente, pero ella los abría y los fijaba en los míos de manera estremecedora. La lujuria, el deseo y la ansiedad estaban reflejados en sus ojos chocolates. Estaba deliciosamente sonrojada, cuando vi que mordió fuertemente sus labios, volví a mirar su mano, la cual había iniciado un camino, lentamente torturador hacia abajo, acariciando su abdomen plano, su ombligo y allí fui yo, quien cerró los ojos involuntariamente, ¿era posible que me corriera con solo verla tocarse?... porque estaba sintiendo la sensación de un orgasmo avecinarse. Un jadeo fuerte salió de sus labios y yo abrí los ojos, ella había introducido su dedo índice y mayor entre sus pliegues. Yo como un zombi, me acerqué a la cama y me coloqué entre sus piernas, tomando las de ella por debajo de sus rodillas y ayudándola a que las levantara, hasta que sus pies quedaron apoyados en la cama, yo me coloqué de rodillas en medio de sus piernas abiertas, y miré su centro. Ella paró el movimiento de sus manos y yo la miré a los ojos.

_ **NO**. no te detengas… sigue tocándote… por favor…

Ella volvió a acariciar su clítoris. Ella respiraba aceleradamente, era evidente que su centro estaba bastante húmedo. Yo lo veía. Al igual que veía como sus dedos se movían con tanta facilidad en aquel lugar. Aquello era enfermizo. Al menos para mí. Mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente mi pecho y mi erección estaba tan crecida que hasta dolía.

_ Éntrate un dedo… -le susurré. Y cuando vi como lo deslizó en su entrada, los dos jadeamos fuertemente, yo llevé ambas manos a sus rodillas, para mantenerle las piernas abiertas para mí-. Eres tan hermosa, Bella… -dije para mi mismo en un susurro ronco-.

Noté que ella había cerrado los ojos y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse debido a la penetración de su propio dedo, nunca imaginé que esto podía satisfacerme tanto, estaba a punto de correrme, y noté que ella también lo estaba, porque su vientre se tensó y el movimiento de sus dedos se estaba convirtiendo en más frenético, y allí reaccioné agachando mi cabeza; Saqué su dedo de adentro de su entrada, ella jadeó, cuando sintió que yo introduje su dedo mojado en mis labios y enrede mi lengua en él, succionando su dedo fuertemente, ella jadeó mas fuerte. Su sabor era delicioso, yo chupaba lentamente su dedo, ella casi lloró.

_ Edward… voy… a… correrme…

Yo rápidamente solté su dedo y me incliné más aun a su centro, y mientras enredé mi lengua en su clítoris, introduje mi dedo mayor en su entrada, haciendo movimientos frenéticos con mi lengua en forma circular. Con mi mano libre sostuve su cadera para que no la moviera tanto, y con mi dedo busqué aquel punto que sabía que la iba hacer llegar al más alto, placer de su clímax, y así fue.

_ Haaaaaaa…. -dijo ella apretando de manera fuerte mi dedo, yo seguí el movimiento de mi lengua, mientras sentía como mi dedo se llenaba de sus fluidos, su cuerpo se convulsionó violentamente y yo lentamente la dejé, al sentirla colapsar por completo. Saqué mi dedo, y besé sus muslos con la boca abierta, la parte mas cercana a su centro, ella seguía estremeciéndose suavemente, probé sus fluidos y subí mis besos a su pelvis, a su vientre, a sus caderas, a sus pechos, suavemente besé sus pezones, cuando iba de paso hacia sus labios, besé su clavícula, su barbilla, hasta que llegué a sus labios, allí me perdí nuevamente. La mujer era adictiva. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a danzar juntas, con Bella solo lograba tener el mejor sexo de mi vida. Noté que ella fue ejerciendo fuerza y yo no se la puse difícil. Mis manos acariciaban su cara, su pelo, y su piel de la espalda, cuando logramos quedar sentados. (Ver foto)

Estaba loco por ella, por sus labios, por sus caricias, por su piel. Me tomó por sorpresa cuando de un momento a otro, me encontré con mi espalda sobre el colchón de la cama y el rostro de Bella sumergido en mi garganta mientras me besaba algo profundo, propinándome chupones, que aunque no eran fuertes, me sacaban el aliento. Buscó mis labios y me besó. Yo le seguí de inmediato, mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí. (Ver foto)

Ella me empujó un poco hacia abajo colocando nuevamente mi espalda en la cama y sin mediar palabra colocó su centro encima del mío y con urgencia, rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello y se elevó para dejarse caer sobre mi miembro vehemente, la ayudé a que lo hiciera lentamente. Mis manos se aferraron a sus caderas y procedí a ayudarla en su vaivén de sube y baja, abarcando mi miembro completamente. Ambos nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, ella tenía la boca semi abierta, mientras con su movimiento estaba acabando con mi vida. Ella siguió moviéndose, aumentando con los segundos la velocidad, y ejerciendo mas fuerza en mis hombros mientras yo no podía evitar presionar mis dedos en su cadera, ayudándola con el movimiento y llevándola a la velocidad que yo estaba demandando, me sentía al punto de llegar a mi orgasmo y por los movimientos de Bella, los cuales eran más rápidos, sabia que el de ella también estaba cerca. Sus senos brincaban cerca de mi cara, mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás, y mis manos apretaron sus senos acariciándole y no aguanté, en cuanto sentí que el centro de Bella se contrajo, con un gruñido, comencé a mover frenéticamente mi cadera hacia arriba, chocando con la cadera de Bella en medio del camino. Sus ojos se apretaron fuertemente y jadeó corriéndose y apretándome de una manera que hizo que me viniera de manera inmediata.

_ Maldiciónnnnn… -dije moviendo dos veces mas mi cadera, exprimiendo mi miembro por completo, y sintiendo como Bella calló sobre mi cuerpo, sacándome por un momento, el poco aire que estaba en mi pecho-.

_**Charlie Pov.**_

Salí del baño. Terminándome de acomodar la corbata. Reneé estaba sentada en la cama, seguía en pijama, mientras veía detenidamente la televisión y observaba las noticias, en donde comentaban de la inauguración de la noche anterior. Yo detuve mi vista un momento en la tv, para observar el momento en que me estaban entrevistando, y justo detrás de mí, estaba mi hija, quien estaba algo agachada hablando con una ancianita en una silla de ruedas, Bella se sonreía enormemente, mientras la señora peñiscaba tiernamente su mejilla. Se veía tan hermosa. Yo me sonreí un momento, pero luego la imagen fue sustituida, para presentarnos a nosotros cuando estábamos saliendo del edificio. Mi vista se detuvo nuevamente en mi hija. Ella venía, detrás del oficial whitlock, y para un buen observador era evidente que estaba asustada o incomoda con la cantidad de gente que nos asediaba. Pero cuando vi que se detuvieron en mi entrevista, perdí interés y me dirigí a la puerta.

_ ¿A dónde vas tan temprano, Charlie?... -dijo Reneé y yo le miré-.

_ Voy al despacho. Tengo una reunión a primera hora y necesito ver unos documentos antes… ¿Isabella a que hora regresa?...

Reneé se alzó de hombros.

_ Está en casa de la muchachita esa… su amiguita… -me miró horrorizada-. Ya sabes lo que tarda cuando están juntas-.

_ Déjala respirar… que salga con su amiga, que se divierta… -le dije, Reneé bufó y yo salí de la habitación-.

.

.

.

Me ví sentándome en mi sillón detrás de mi escritorio. Una de las chicas de servicio, me trajo el café a la oficina.

_ Aquí tiene su café, señor…

_ Gracias… -dije mientras le daba un sorbo-. ¿Y Emmet no ha regresado?...

_ No señor… pero no debe de tardar… van a ser las 7:30 de la mañana…

_ Ok. Gracias… puedes retirarte…

_ Con su permiso…

Al verme solo en la oficina. Me tomé el café y luego, busqué dentro de los folios que habían sobre el escritorio el que estaba buscando. Tomé uno y al moverlo, vi que un sobre blanco cayó al suelo. Fruncí el ceño y antes de recogerlo miré el que aun tenia en las manos. Era el folio que alguien me había pasado la noche anterior en la inauguración. Lo puse encima de otros papeles y me agaché a tomar el sobre amarillo que estaba en el suelo. Era tan extraño. Tomé el corta papel; Lo abrí y saqué lo primero que tomé en manos, era un papel blanco, doblado. Lo abrí mientras me acomodaba en mi cómoda silla. Lentamente sentí mi corazón detenerse al ver de que trataba. Me fui irguiendo en mi silla, mientras leía las letras de periódicos recortadas y pegadas en una línea no muy recta, que decía:

"_Debo felicitarme, si este papel llega a violar tu seguridad, y llega a colarse en tus manos, pero bueno… permíteme, gran y estimado amigo, luego de saludarte, dejarte un hermoso refrán que espero que conozcas y puedas interpretar… "**ojo por ojo y diente por diente**". Estoy seguro que de no entenderlo, tendrás personas a tu lado, que puedan interpretarte este mensaje. Igual… gusto en saludarte, Charlie Swan, mis mas respeto hacia ti, tu esposa, y tu adorada, rebelde y amada niña **ISABELLA SWAN**." _

_**PD.** Se que las fotos te sacarán de dudas… disfrútalas. _

Mis manos temblaban, mientras se introdujeron en el sobre y sacaban las fotos. Era un paquetito el cual las miré. Solté un fuerte jadeo al ver las fotos que estaban frente a mis ojos, todas eran de ella.

_**(Ver fotos… recomiendo ver las fotos antes de leer el siguiente párrafo)**_

.

.

.

Y a pesar de ver aquellas fotos de mi niña, fotos de ella siendo pequeña en distintos sitios en donde había ido. Aquellas últimas, en donde se reflejaba que eran recientes, me pusieron más nervioso. Eran fotos que tenían plasmada, fecha y hora en que fueron tomadas. La primera que vi, Era de ella, caminando por la plaza al lado de su amiga Alice y Edward, y otra con la misma ropa, cuando ella estaba tirada en el suelo, y Edward y Alice agachados prácticamente encima de ella, mientras se veía a lo lejos a unos oficiales agarrar a aquel tipo, llamado Demetri. Mi corazón amenazó con dejar mi cuerpo, cuando vi la otra foto, eran Bella y Alice en un pub, al menos eso reflejaban las luces y la oscuridad, ellas en una pequeña pista de baile con dos chicos, entre ellos reconocí aquel rubio, llamado Alec que aun seguía preso y en investigación, la otra de Bella entrando a una casa con su amiga y Edward, abajo era una foto instantánea en donde decía, la fecha en que fue tomada y el lugar. "Maryland"… ¿Cuándo demonios Bella estuvo allí?". No me detuve tanto en la fecha, ya lo vería mas tarde. Otra foto, Bella y Edward caminando juntos en una especie de parque, ambos reían de manera cómplice, la fecha estaba allí y el nombre del lugar. Los nervios no me dejaron ver las demás y de manera apresurada, las tiré sobre el escritorio y tomé mi celular y marqué el número. La voz de Emmet se escuchó del otro lado.

_ ¿Oficial Cullen?...

_ ¿Señor presidente?... -dijo sin creerlo-.

_ ¿En donde estas?...

_ Estoy en mi casa… iba a salir en este momento… ¿se le ofrece algo señor?...

Seguía sorprendido.

_ Que vengas de inmediato… y es urgente… una emergencia… localiza de inmediato a mi hija y a tu hermano… los quiero aquí de inmediato.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y ahora que creen que va a pasar?...<strong>

**¿Merezco un comentario?...**

**ACEPTO SUS SUGERENCIAS... MAS BIEN LAS ESPERO CON ANSIAS...**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS...**


	33. ASUMIENDO

_**Perdonen la tardanza y gracias por seguir pendiente. **_

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES PARA: Lucylucy, __AnaisDifi__, Nany87, __imtwilighter__, __,_ AglaeeCullen810,_constanza rojas__, __Nikol-Lion'Lamb__. KutisHN, __PRISGPE__, __ChrisCullenHale__, __LuluuPattinson__, _Dolce Ariana valentina Argotti, Nairalena, Maya Cullen Masen, SerenitySey, Victoria, _Zoe Jm__, __Danii Belliner Cullen__, ashlee bravo_.**

**_AnaisDifi,_ **_Gracias por responder a los Adelantos, es grandioso saber que tal estan..._

**Pendientes a los _(*)_ esas son las imagenes en el Blogs.**

**FELIZ SEMANA SANTA. **

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO XXXI.<em>**

**_ASUMIENDO._**

_**Edward Pov.**_

_ _(*)__

Debía admitir que la comodidad que sentía al tenerla allí, embrollada a mi cuerpo, era tan agradable, que me sentía en las nubes. Aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados, llevaba despierto aproximadamente una 1 hora. Bella estaba acostada de lado, prácticamente me tenia prisionero a ella. Casi medio cuerpo sobre el mío, yo estaba acostado con la espalda sobre el colchón, y ella tenia una de sus piernas sobre las dos mías, su cabeza en mi pecho, y un brazo aplicándole una llave a mi cintura. Como aquello, mas que molestarme me fascinaba, me quede allí, inmóvil, acariciando la piel suave de su espala y dejándome embargar por el aroma de su pelo, el cual estaba esparcido por toda mi espalda. Juro, que daría mi vida a cambio, por quedarme allí todo el tiempo. Ella a veces se removía un poco, y lo que lograba era frotar un poco su entrepierna con el lateral de mi muslo, provocando que mis ojos se cerraran más fuertemente, cada vez que lo hacía. Bella parecía tan profundamente dormida, que me daba pereza despertarla. Mi celular, que estaba en una mesita apartada de la mesa sonó tan duro, que temí que la despertara. Fue un caos salirme de los brazos de Bella, cuando lo logré por fin, me salí de la cama y la miré, sonriéndome solo, al ver que quedó igual de dormida que antes. Es que ni se removió. Fruncí el ceño al notarla tan profundamente dormida.

__(*)_ _Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, haciendo que apartara mi mirada de Bella y mirara al jodido aparato, que parecía sonar hoy, mas alto que nunca. Fui y tomé el aparato, contesté sin siquiera fijarme en quien me llamaba.

_ ¿Si?... -dije susurrando, sin apartar la mirada de Bella a lo lejos, creo que hubiese encendido un Ipol a todo volumen e igual, ella no despertaría-.

_ Edward… ¿en donde rayos estás, hermano?...

_ ¿Qué quieres, Jasper?...

_ Tienes que venir… y trae a Isabella de inmediato… -fruncí el ceño, ya que a Jasper le conocía como la palma de mis manos y era evidente que estaba sumamente nervioso-. Muévete, antes de que la envíen a buscar a casa de Alice…

Aquello me puso en alerta.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa?...

_ Emmet no ha querido llamarte… yo lo estoy haciendo sin su conocimiento… Bella se meterá en problemas si cuando manden por ella a casa de Alice, no la encuentran… a ella que llame a Alice… mierda, Edward debes de moverte… las cosas no están bien en la Casa Blanca…

_ ¡¿Qué mierda es lo que pasa?... -gruñí más alto y le di la espalda a la cama-.

_ No puedo hablarte ahora, solo por primera vez en mi vida, te suplico que "_me hagas caso_" y de donde quieras que estés, te salgas y arranca para la casa blanca…

Jasper me cerró el teléfono, dejándome de una sola pieza, en un estado de shock, que no pude reponerme por unos minutos. Aquellas palabras se repitieron en mi subconsciente:

"_Tienes que venir… y trae a Isabella de inmediato… Emmet no ha querido llamarte… yo lo estoy haciendo sin su conocimiento… mierda, Edward debes de moverte… las cosas no están bien en la Casa Blanca… No puedo hablarte ahora, solo por primera vez en mi vida, te suplico que "me hagas caso" y de donde quieras que estés, salte y arranca para la casa blanca…"_ aquellas palabras me hicieron reaccionar, buscando las ropas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo de toda la habitación. Rápidamente me puse los boxers, y me senté en la cama. Si no era porque su pecho, se movía por la respiración, juraría que estaba muerta.

_ Bella… -dije mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, con los nudillos de mis dedos de la mano derecha, le susurraba para no sobresaltarla-. Amor… debes levantarte…

La observé dormir tan profundamente, que me dio flojera seguir insistiendo.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Me removí en la suave cama mientras que con los ojos cerrados buscaba su calor. Al sentir mi lado derecho, sumamente frío, abrí los ojos, lo hice despacio, ya que me sentía algo aturdida y agarrotada. Al ver la cama vacía, hecha un desastre, ya que estaba envuelta en las sabanas, fruncí el ceño al no ver a Edward a mi lado. Me restregué los ojos, obligándolos a que se abrieran por completo, mientras me cubría con la sabana y me ponía de pies.

_ ¿Edward?... -le llamé mientras giraba mi rostro, observando aquella habitación inmensa y completamente sola, fruncí el ceño más aun-. ¿Edward?... -le llamé nuevamente, mientras arrastraba mis pies hacia el baño, me cubrí con la sabana, ya que debajo de ella estaba mi cuerpo completamente desnudo-.

Observé el baño. El cual estaba abierto y allí empecé a preocuparme. ¿En donde rayos se había metido Edward?. Salí nuevamente a la habitación. Y allí me fijé en un papel en blanco que estaba debajo de mi celular, en la mesita de noche. Fui y lo tomé. La letra de Edward estaba en él.

"_Princesa, espero que no despiertes antes de que haya llegado. Pero igual si lo haces, quiero que sepas que fui a casa a cambiarme, Jasper llamó muy temprano y me preocupó demasiado, aparentemente las cosas no están bien en la Casa Blanca y debemos ir de inmediato, no me valió intentar despertarte, parecías de piedra. Supuse que no debía regresar a la Casa Blanca con la misma ropa de ayer, por eso he decidido llegar a casa un momento a cambiarme, si despiertas ganemos tiempo y prepárate, estaré contigo en minutos. Debemos regresar de inmediato a la Casa Blanca… TE AMO"._

_ Las cosas no están bien en la Casa Blanca… -bufé, eso no era nada nuevo-.

.

.

.

En minutos me había cambiado con la ropa que llevaba en el bulto. _(*)_ El sueño se había ido por completo. Estaba en la habitación, peinándome frente al espejo, cuando escuché el sonido del ascensor y la puerta abrirse, me giré para verlo entrar a la habitación, estaba vestido de manera formal. Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mis labios con solo verlo.

_(*)_ Él, al verme también me sonrió. Moría por este hombre. Mis manos, dejaron el cepillo sobre el buró y mis pies de manera involuntaria se movieron hacia él, corriendo un poco para acortar más rápido, el espacio que nos separaba. Al llegar a él, me aventé a su cuerpo y lo abracé, abrazo que Edward respondió de manera reciprocaba, a la vez que dejaba salir una carcajada hermosa. Yo lo abrasé fuertemente. Rodé con mis manos su cuello y él sin dejar de reírse bajó su cabeza colocándola entre mi cuello y mi hombro, sus manos rodearon mi cintura y me acercó más a su cuerpo. Su aroma era exquisito.

_ Humm… ¿me extrañaste tanto?... -dijo burlonamente y mi respuesta fue apegarme mas a su cuerpo y abrazarlo mas fuerte-. Te amo… -me susurró y eso provocó que mi cuerpo se estremeciera-.

Yo aparté un poco mi rostro, cosa que Edward aprovechó para inclinar su rostro y besar mis labios. _(*)_ Besar a Edward era tan adictivo. Tan satisfactorio para mí. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan dulces, que de ser por mí, no me apartaría de ellos ni un solo momento. Me encantaban. Edward me besaba tan suavemente, que me ví en la obligación de tratar de profundizar el beso. En la primera ocasión que Edward abrió sus labio, para besarme, introduje suavemente mi lengua en su boca, sentí que Edward quien tenia sus manos entrelazadas justo en mi coxis, me apretó mas a su cuerpo, bajando un poco su espalda, para provocar que nuestras entrepiernas quedaran adheridas la una a la otra, eso al mismo tiempo que con su lengua acariciaba a la mía, provocando con ello que no solo saliera un jadeo de mis labios, si no que unas extrañas maripositas corrieran por todo mi estómago, haciendo que la sensación provocara una corriente en todo mi cuerpo, una corriente de deseo que se instaló en mi centro, ardiendo como el fuego y provocando que las articulaciones de mi cuerpo cedieran un poco. La sensación que estaba recibiendo mi cuerpo era algo extraña para mí. Es cierto que a Edward siempre lo deseaba, pero era como si… ¿Cómo podía explicármelo yo misma?... como si… el deseo se hubiera multiplicado por 100 y demandara la necesidad de querer mas de él… aferré mas mis puños a sus cabellos, haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara mas a mí, y allí sin tener que empinarme para alcanzarlo, me permití devorar sus labios. Waooaw, hoy estaban mas adictivos que nunca, por lo que no me detenía ni a tomar aire, es que tampoco lo necesitaba, sabía que Edward debía estar esforzándose para llevarme el ritmo. Fui yo quien moví un poco mi cadera, provocando que nuestras partes íntimas se friccionaran y al hacerlo, yo jadeé por el hecho de obtener un poco de lo que estaba necesitando. Noté que Edward dudó un poco, por lo que bajé mis manos de sus cabellos y la llevé a su pecho, y empecé a empujarlo suavemente hacia atrás. Eso sin dejar de besarlo. Sentí que su espalda chocó suavemente contra una pared.

**_(*)_**

_ Be…l..la.. -dijo siguiendo mi ritmo de besar-. Para…

¿Parar?... primero muerta.

Aparté mis labios de los suyos, pero no así de su piel. Ya que seguí besando su mejilla. Con los labios abiertos, besé su barbilla, bajé a su cuello y mis labios anduvieron por allí, miré hacia arriba mientras le besaba la clavícula, y él tenía los ojos cerrados. Mis manos temblaban un poco por la ansiedad, y mi corazón amenazaba por salir de mi pecho, no me detuve, ya que sabía que todo se iba a calmar, cuando lo sintiera dentro de mí. Y así fue como mis manos temblorosas fueron hasta su cinturón, rápidamente saqué su camisa de adentro del pantalón, y cuando traté de quitarle la chaqueta que traía puesta, vi que me abarcó ambas muñecas con sus manos, yo paré de besarlo y busqué su mirada, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y su rostro contrariado. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos.

_ No hagas esto… -dijo, su voz estaba ronca y mi centro humedecido vibraba por la necesidad-. Debemos irnos… no se si leíste la nota, pero Jasper me llam…

Lo interrumpí besándolo nuevamente, y siiii, sabía que era débil a mis labios, porque veía como no podía hacer resistencia a ellos. Aproveché que me besó, para mientras lo hacia, tomar mis manos las cuales él ya había soltado y las llevé a su cinturón, fui lo mas rápida que pude, gracias a dios, que estaba tan necesitada ¿o solo se trataba de que me estaba haciendo toda una experta?. Rápidamente lo solté y bajé el cierre, yo misma tomé la cinturilla del pantalón asegurando con el agarre que también estuviera la de los boxer, (si, sabía que luego me avergonzaría de esto) y rápidamente los bajé lo necesario. Y en cuestión se segundos solté los labios de Edward y me agaché frente a él. Fijando mi mirada en la maldita erección que tenía frente a mí. Rayos!... deseaba tanto llevarla a mi boca y sin pensármelo, ni mirar a Edward, la tomé con una de mis manos, abarcando lo mas que pude su miembro y luego moví la mano, para con una caricia, llevarla a la base. Escuché el jadeo que soltó Edward, pero seguí sin mirarlo, solo miraba aquello que estaba a punto de llevar a mis labios, los humedecí y allí fui.

_**Edward Pov. **_

Nunca antes la había visto de esta manera, tan caliente, tan necesitada. Es que en sus ojos estaba reflejada la lujuria, cosa que había logrado prenderme a mí también de manera rápida. Esta niña iba a ser mi perdición. Estaba sonrojada al extremo, sus labios enrojecidos y algo irritados, por la forma en que nos habíamos estado besando y sus manos temblaban levemente. Ella quería aquello y yo se lo iba a dar. Cuando sentí que su mano abarcó mi miembro justo en la punta, la cual estaba humedecida, cerré los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras mordía fuertemente mis labios y contenía el aire, pero cuando ella con una caricia hacia atrás llegó justo al eje no pude evitar que un jadeo saliera de mis labios, votando el aire que había estado conteniendo. Sentí sus dulces y delicados labios abarcar mi miembro, maldición, la sensación era inigualable, increíblemente placentera, mis manos se movieron a su cabello, el cual me quitaba algo de aquella visión. Se lo recogí haciéndole un improvisado moño y bajé mi vista para ver lo que ella estaba haciendo. Esa imagen la gravaría en mi cerebro de por vida. Ella me estaba haciendo el mejor sexo oral de mi vida. Parecía tan experta en eso. En ocasiones sacaba su lengua y la pasaba por mi glande, haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara, la estaba dejando trabajar sola, conteniendo el movimiento que querían proferir mis caderas, para embestir contra su boca. Pero se me estaba dificultando, gruñidos y jadeos salían de mis labios, de momento con mi mano quise ayudarla con los movimientos y le hablé mientras lo hacia.

_ Mie… Be..llaa… me… estas… en..lo…que..ciendo… -cuando sentí que aceleró sus movimientos, aflojando un poco la garganta y llevando su boca mas profundo, sentí que me tensé por completo y allí no pude controlar mis impulsos, y de manera lenta empecé a mover mis caderas, envistiendo conforme en donde lo estaba haciendo y apreté fuertemente sus cabellos. Abrió los labios y gruñí fuerte mientras sentía que el placer iba a acabar conmigo justo en ese momento y me dejé ir, paré en seco los movimientos cuado sentí mi semen salir-. Ahhhh…

Ella siguió sus movimientos lentamente hasta que mi cuerpo dejó de sacudirse, mi corazón estaba en mi garganta. Era tan difícil respirar. Cuando saqué la fuerza la tomé por los brazos y la paré, estrellando mis labios a los de ella. La besé con agradecimiento, con amor… ella seguía en las mismas circunstancias, porque seguía besándome con la mismas ganas. Terminé de deshacerme de mis pantalones y sin dejar de besarla, me desdice del botón de sus pantaloncitos cortos y tomándola de la mano, la guié hasta la cama.

_ Ven…

Dije mientras la puse de frente a la cama y ayudándola, la incliné para que se subiera en ella y se pusiera sobre sus brazos y rodillas, al verla expuesta a mí, de espalda, llevé mi dedo mayor a su entrada y al comprobar que estaba húmeda en abundancia, sin preámbulos y nada, me subí a la cama, justo detrás de ella y la sorprendí con una fuerte embestida, ella jadeó y aquello provocó que me estremeciera y allí en un tiempo demasiado record (como a las tercera embestida) la sentí tensarse entorno a mí, fruncí el ceño, sostuve sus caderas fuertemente y la embestí rápidamente, logrando que se corriera demasiado rápido, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a mi segundo orgasmo. Estaba en el camino a ello, por lo que a sabiendas de que ella se había venido, seguí con mi movimiento y para mi sorpresa al sentirla tensarse por segunda vez, apresuré el movimiento, logrando que ambos nos corriéramos por segunda vez al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Íbamos rumbo a la casa blanca. Notaba que Edward quien conducía, por momento giraba su rostro hacia mí y se sonreía divertido. Yo jugaba con mi celular hasta que me harto.

_ ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?...

Él soltó una carcajada.

_ Nada…

_ ¿Nada?... -dije mirándolo con incredulidad-. Llevas esa risita estúpida desde que salimos de ese hotel…

_ Pues… solo que… -se alzó de hombros-. Estoy algo… sorprendido por tu fogosidad… solo eso…

Entrecerré los ojos. Su comentario me hizo sentir incomoda, me bastaba con la vergüenza que venía trayendo encima desde el momento que colapsé en la cama y sentí su cuerpo caer sobre mi espalda, para que ahora también me tuviera que calar su burla. Giré mi rostro hacia la ventanilla. A los segundos sentí su mano llegar a la mía que estaba sobre mi regazo y entrelazar sus dedos a los míos. Su voz fue un susurro dulce para mis oídos.

_ Me encanta lo que provocas en mí, pequeña… me vuelves loco… -yo miré nuestras manos enlazadas, debido a mi silencio continuó-. Te voy a confesar algo… y es que odio la fuerza que tienes de tumbar mis defensas… -eso me hizo mirarlo, topándome solo con su perfil, porque él miraba fijamente la carretera, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido-. Siempre he sido muy reservado con mis relaciones, Bella… no se, tal vez sea mi forma de ser o que en realidad nunca me había enamorado, pero tu juro que nunca había sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti… -mi mano sujetó mas sus dedos-. Cuando decidí seguir el mismo rumbo que Emmet, me alejé de toda distracción… odiaba los compromisos, los reclamos, ese don de pertenencia y explicaciones que adoptan los "novias"… por eso me alejé de todo… fue tan fácil para mí… pero ahora que te tengo a ti, que siento esto tan fuerte por ti… es como si nada mas me importara… de no ser porque eres la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos y que mis actuaciones arrastrarían muchas consecuencias externas a mí… hace tiempo que te hubiera tomado de la mano y te hubiera sacado lejos de acá…

Giró su rostro y nuestras miradas se toparon, él sacó una sonrisa de lado.

_ Me amas… -le confirmé también en un susurro, él se puso serio y volvió a mirar hacia el frente-.

_ Si… te amo…

Yo me sonreí.

_ Yo también te amo… -nuestras manos entrelazadas se adhirieron un poco más-. Y si decides no darle mente a las consecuencias externas a ti, que traen el hecho de que sea "la hija del presidente" quiero que sepas que por ti, estoy dispuesta a renunciar a todo… solo pídemelo… y nos vamos…

Eso hizo que Edward sonriera mas enormemente, mientras movía la cabeza negativamente. Yo lo dejé pasar por alto, seguro que estaba pensando que ese comentario se debía a mi inmadurez.

_ Bella… -dijo de momento y supe que iba a cambiar el tema, estaba serio-. Quiero conversar algo serio contigo…

_ Adelante…

_ De no ser porque necesitamos llegar a la Casa Blanca, te hubiese pedido que fuéramos a otro lugar… pero quería que lo conversáramos primero…

Yo fruncí el ceño. Él continuó.

_ Es que… ya te dije, bajas mis defensas y con ello te llevas el poco de cordura que queda en mí, pero… -yo me sonreí un poco-. No se… me gustaría que… fuéramos a un medico ginecólogo… -mi sonrisa se borró de golpe, él me miró con preocupación-.

_ ¿A un ginecólogo… y para qué?... tranquilo… mamá siempre me ha llevado cada seis meses a su ginecólogo de confianza…

Dicho eso y pegué el grito, al ver como Edward giró su auto bruscamente y se estacionaba a un lado de la gran pista. Yo lo miré con pánico, para verlo quitarse el cinturón y girarse a mí, mirándome con cara de espanto.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?... -dijo con duda-.

_ Pues, que puedes estar tranquilo, no cargo ninguna enfermedad, me chequeo cada seis meses…

_ Con el ginecólogo de confianza de tu madre… -dijo él como si estuviera procesando la información, yo me sonreí-.

_ Tranquilo… también he visitado al ginecólogo de confianza de Alice… no tengo porque ir con el de mamá…

Lo vi tragar en seco y mirarme nuevamente. Ahora su mirada era fuerte.

_ Quiero que te planifiques… -soltó de golpe y yo fruncí el ceño con duda-.

_ ¿Planificarme?... pero si siempre usas condón… -dije restándole importancia-.

_ No lo hemos usado hace una hora en el hotel… y no quiero andar preocupándome por eso… ni preocuparte a ti… -lo miré mientras mentalmente hacia el calculo, estaba a un par de días de ver mi regla, por lo que no le di importancia, aunque tal vez y Edward tenia razón y no debía estar preocupándome por fechas ni nada por el estilo, me alcé de hombros-.

_ No hay problema… me pondré de acuerdo con Alice para ir a ver a su doctor…

.

.

.

Llegamos a la casa Blanca. Y Edward estacionó su auto fuera, dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta justo en la entrada de la casa, yo salí del auto.

_ Gracias… -le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa-.

_ Oficial Cullen… -ambos volteamos para ver a uno de los tantos oficiales de la Casa Blanca, él miraba a Edward-. Lo están esperando en el despacho presidencial… si gusta yo guardo el auto…

Ví que Edward frunció el ceño con duda.

_ Hace mas de una hora están llevando una reunión… supe que solo lo están esperando a usted…

Yo miré a Edward con duda. Noté que Edward le extendió la llave y me miró.

_ ¿Necesita algo más señorita?...

Lo miré con duda. Odiaba que me hablara de esa forma. Pero siempre lo hacía cuando estábamos frente a alguien.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Mis sospechas se estaban confirmando. Algo simplemente _no estaba marchando bien. _El Oficial Stuart se retiró, dejándonos a Bella y a mí parados solos, la miré nuevamente y ví que en sus ojos no solo había duda, si no también, temor.

_ Sube a tu habitación… ahorita nos vemos…

Abrió los ojos con asombro.

_ Por supuesto que **no**… iré contigo…

_ Pues vamos… -le dije resignado, la verdad no pensaba retrasar mas el momento. Jasper se escuchaba muy preocupado esta mañana-.

En el ascensor, Bella me miraba cada tanto extraña. Se que podía notarme algo distraído, pero no se imaginaba que solo estaba armando una estrategia mental, para lo que se avecinaba, no se, pero la verdad sabía que no debía ser algo bueno. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Bella salió primero, yo le seguí un paso más detrás de ella. Habían cuatros oficiales en la puerta del despacho presidencial, y ya eso me preocupaba, la verdad, ya eso "no era normal". Ellos hablaban entre ellos, pero en cuanto vieron a Bella acercándose dejaron la conversación, y asumieron su posición militar.

_ Hola… -Bella les saludó, y yo me sonreí un poco, la verdad esa niña no era la misma niña arrogante que había conocido a mí llegada a esta casa, los oficiales le saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, el Oficial Paúl me miró-.

_ Le están esperando… dijeron que en cuanto llegara le dijera que pasara…

_ ¿Algo marcha mal?... -dijo Bella en un susurro, dejando ver su preocupación, noté como los oficiales se miraron de reojo uno con otros, no se que los ponía tan tensos, "el que Bella les hablara o el decir que iba mal"-.

_ Pues… -habló el Oficial Harry-. La verdad señorita, no sabemos… que está pasando, solo que… el presidente está muy alterado, lleva encerrado en la oficina desde muy temprano de la mañana…

Bella y yo fruncimos el ceño al mismo tiempo.

_ ¿Está solo?... -ella volvió a preguntar-.

_ No… -el mismo oficial volvió a responder-. Está con el jefe de seguridad, el oficial whitlock y la primera dama… llevan horas encerrados allí… solo hemos escuchado cristales romperse…

Y aquella información, aunque me sacó de base unos segundos, me hizo mirar reprobatoriamente a dicho oficial, el cual estaba dando mas información de la requerida, Bella se giró a mí bastante alarmada. Y me tomó del brazo. Fue algo instintivo de su parte, estaba horrorizada, en cambio noté de reojo como los oficiales volvieron su mirada a aquel agarre.

_ Edward… -me susurró y yo me vi en la necesidad de bajar mi mirada a sus ojos, sus orbes chocolatados estaban cubiertos por una angustia desmedida-. ¿Tú crees que sepan…

_ Shhhh… -negué rápidamente con la cabeza-. Tranquila… no tiene porque temer… -le susurré-. Anda… -me estaba tensando, aquellos cuatro pares de ojos sobre nosotros me estaban enfermando, cuidaba mis palabras-. Vaya a su habitación…

_ Por supuesto que NO… -en ese momento odié su terquedad, pero no me dio tiempo a decir nada cuando me soltó y en dos pasos se acercó a la puerta y giró el pomo, aventándose segura de si misma ante el despacho de su padre-.

Entré detrás de ella y abrí los ojos de golpe. Al ver el desastre que había, me alarmé al sentir los crujidos de pequeños cristales bajo mis zapatos. Quise avisar a Bella para que se detuviera y no fuese a lastimarse, pero ella al parecer escuchó y sintió lo mismo que yo, porque también se había detenido. Verifiqué cuidadosamente el entorno, para ver como por varias partes del piso habían cristales destrozados en el piso, cristales gordos, suponía que de floreros y adornos carísimos. Miré a una esquina en donde pude ver a Emmet quien me miraba de manera seria. No me detuve y me fijé en Jasper que estaba a dos pasos detrás de él. Este me miraba con una nota de preocupación. Mi inspección fue solo en unos segundos. Luego giré mi vista hacia delante, en donde estaba el gran escritorio del presidente totalmente vacío. Los papeles y demás cosas estaban esparcidos por el suelo, al parecer alguien lo había barrido con la mano. Solo había un sobre blanco y unos papeles sobre él. Cuando me fijé en el hombre que estaba sentado tras de él, me quedé de una sola pieza, ese sin duda no era el Presidente Charlie Swan. No había ni rastro de la formalidad que siempre cargaba con él. No llevaba su chaqueta, solo tenía puesto una camisa blanca la cual las mangas las había remangado hasta los codos, su corbata era evidente que había sido jalada con rabia, ya que estaba mal ubicada y su pelo estaba despeinado y alborotado. Cuando pude reaccionar y fijarme bien, este tenía los ojos entrecerrados mirándome fijamente a mí. Yo mantuve mi postura, siempre firme. Por un momento deduje que se sabía de la relación que había entre Bella y yo.

_ ¡Isabella!... -la voz chillona de aquella mujer me hizo apartar la mirada del presidente, para ver, como la primera dama, quien tenia el maquillaje algo corrido por las mejillas (debido a las lágrimas) se acercaba a su hija casi corriendo y la abrazaba, los brazos de Bella se mantuvieron abajo, supuse que estaba tan descolocada como yo-. Dios!... -la señora se apartó y noté como con sus ojos preocupados trataba de examinar cada parte del cuerpo de su hija, Bella algo brusca se apartó-.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Mamá?... -ella miró a su papá-. ¿Charlie?...

_ Reneé… -dijo el presidente de manera seca y rotunda-. Lleva a Bella a su habitación… voy a tener una reunión con los oficiales…

Yo me quedé fijamente mirando al presidente. Y por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver como Bella giró levemente la cabeza para mirarme. Preferí no mirarla. Dejé mi vista fija en el presidente.

_(*)_

.

.

.

Bella abandonó junto con su madre la oficina. Luego que la puerta del ascensor se cerraron, noté como Charlie se paró de su silla, tomó con una de sus manos el sobre y el papel que estaba en el escritorio y se encaminó hacia la mesa de juntas que tenía en dicha oficina.

_ Acércate Edward… -dijo Charlie con voz firme-.

¿Qué Mierda?... me dije a mi mismo. Me estaban logrando estresar. Noté que Jasper y Emmet se acercaron y junto con ellos me senté en la mesa.

_ Emmet… -dijo Charlie y este me miró directo a los ojos, noté que quería decirme algo con sus ojos, luego de unos segundos, los cuales sentí como si fueran horas, Emmet tomó aire por la boca y lo botó por la nariz, eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba tratando de calmarse, en ningún momento apartó sus ojos de los míos-.

_ Hemos recibido una amenaza, Edward… si se ha convocado esta reunión solo con nosotros tres, es porque sin duda alguna hay una persona involucrada que tiene acceso a la Casa Blanca… -mi frente se llenó de arrugas-. Necesitas estar al tanto de lo que está pasando…

Sabía que Emmet hablaba como jefe de seguridad, pero noté su cuerpo sumamente tenso. Era como si temiera que algo peor pasara cuando supiera lo que estaba pasando. Yo aguardé con paciencia. Debía comportarme, debido a que sentía la maldita mirada del presidente quemarme fuertemente. ¿Acaso al igual que Emmet esperaba alguna reacción de mi parte?...

_ Amenaza… -dije entre dientes y seguí mirándolo-. Continúa…

_ Permítame señor… -le dijo a Charlie, quien mirándome me extendió el sobre y la hoja que tenia en manos, yo lo tomé y abrí la hoja en principio. Fruncí el ceño al notar las letras de un diario, pegados en la hoja. Y me puse a leer.

"_Debo felicitarme, si este papel llega a violar tu seguridad, y llega a colarse en tus manos, pero bueno… permíteme, gran y estimado amigo, luego de saludarte, dejarte un hermoso refrán que espero que conozcas y puedas interpretar… "**ojo por ojo y diente por diente**". Estoy seguro que de no entenderlo, tendrás personas a tu lado, que puedan interpretarte este mensaje. Igual… gusto en saludarte, Charlie Swan, mis mas respeto hacia ti, tu esposa y A tu adorada, rebelde y amada niña **ISABELLA SWAN**." _

_**PD.** Se que las fotos te sacarán de dudas… disfrútalas. _

Fruncí el ceño más aún y miré a Emmet, esperando que me aclarara las cosas.

_ Tenga… -dijo Charlie extendiéndome el sobre, lo tomé y entré las manos, sacando de ellas un paquetito de fotos y al ver la primera, sentí que el corazón abandonó mi pecho-.

Era Bella, mas niña, pero era ella, pasé la foto para ver la segunda, y la tercera. Me quedé de una pieza, mientras lentamente me iba poniendo de pies, comencé a pasar las fotos rápidamente, sin detenerme en ninguna, porque todas eran de ella. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar rápidamente, mientras sostenía las fotos, estaban amenazando con hacerle daño a ella, eso estaba claro. La ira comenzó a fluir en mi cuerpo, provocando que mi garganta se secara, y cuando llegué a las últimas fotos mis ojos se abrieron más aun. "Demetri Vulturi, Alec Vulturi" las fotos cuando Bella, Alice y yo, llegábamos a la casa de la abuela de Alice en Maryland, las fotos de Bella y yo caminando juntos riéndonos en el Meridian Hill Park y allí me detuve. Ya no podía divisar muy bien las fotos, porque la vista se me tornaba nublosa, todo debido a la rabia que carcomía mi cuerpo. Nunca antes la había sentido. Y fue imposible para mí contenerme… por lo que exploté.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solo Espero Pacientemente Sus Comentarios. <strong>_

_**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.**_


	34. AGOBIADA

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER…**_

Agradeciendo de manera especial a todas las que me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas. Y a todas aquellas personitas lindas que me dejan sus comentarios. **GRACIAS**: _**Lucylucy, AnaisDifi, Ashlee bravo, **__**KutisHN**__** , **__**Danii Belliner Cullen**__**, **__**nairelena**__**, **__**ChrisCullenHale**__**, **__**Lukiis Cullen**__**, paola, **__**janalez**__**, **__**Zoe Jm**__**, **__**constanza rojas**__**, **__**Nikol-Lion'Lamb**__**, **__**imtwilighter**__**, **__**, **__**Vampire's Heart**__**, **__**EMLIZABETH CULLEN**__**, **__**nany87**__**, **__**LuluuPattinson**__**, **__**AglaeeCullen810**__**. **_

_**Besotes y Abrazos!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO XXXII.<strong>_

_**AGOBIADA.**_

_ ¡¿Qué mierda es todo esto?... -dije dejando que la ira me embargara y me hiciera olvidar en donde estaba y frente a quien estaba-.

_ Edward… -dijo entre dientes Emmet y yo aparté de golpe mi mirada de las fotos y le miré, sus ojos me estaban advirtiendo algo y ¡a la mierda todo!. Tiré las fotos sobre la fina mesa, haciendo que las fotos se esparcieran un poco sobre ella, coloqué las palmas de mis manos sobre la mesa, apoyándome de ella, mientras miraba fijamente a Emmet quien estaba sentado justo frente a mi, detrás de la mesa, mis ojos estaban sumamente abiertos, y me estaba obligando a respirar-.

_ Edward, ¿Qué?... dime, Emmet… porque se supones que eres el maldito jefe de seguridad de esta casa y mira como han burlado a tu maldito equipo…

Sabía que no podía pagar mi rabia con él. Pero no lo pude evitar, la verdad me ponía los pelos de punta, el saber que Bella corría peligro. Jasper estaba sumamente preocupado.

_ No entiendo como pasó esto… -dijo Emmet entre dientes y lo conocía bastante bien para saber que estaba tan preocupado como yo-.

_ Bella está en pe-li-gro… -dije para que se le gravara en la cabeza-. Y esto no puede quedarse así… hay que hacer algo…

_ ¿Algo como qué muchacho?... -y al escuchar su voz, recordé la presencia del presidente, yo cerré los ojos por unos segundos-. ¿Qué propones tú que se haga?...

Me puse derecho, giré mi rostro y lo miré, su mirada era severa, podía decir que estaba de un tono algo morado.

_ Hay que fortalecer su seguridad, señor… Bella no puede salir a la calle obviando que le estén siguiendo, que su vida esté en peligro…

_ Otra vida también está en peligro… y es la suya, Edward Cullen… -dijo el señor subiendo unas octavas más alta su tono de voz, se paró molesto y noté que Emmet también lo hizo lentamente, yo lamentablemente no me dejé intimidar, la verdad es que nada me asustaba más de lo que estaba, producto al peligro que estaba tomado Bella-. Porque si me entero de que por algún motivo se atreve a permitir que su trato con mi hija, pase a ser más que la de un custodio, le juro por Dios que yo mismo acabaré con usted…

Me mordí los labios con rabia, aguantándome las ganas que tenía en ese momento de mandarlo a la mismísima mierda.

_ Señor… -dijo Emmet y el presidente sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos, levantó una de sus manos hacia él, en señal de que esperara-.

_ Conozco a Isabella… y se que se ha empecinado con usted… pero usted no puede permitir que esto llegue lejos… piense en usted… en sus años de sacrificio y trabajo… y no lo ponga a bailar en un hilo, solo por una niña caprichosa que no sabe lo que quiere… como es bueno en su trabajo… prefiero darle la advertencia… porque la verdad sería un desperdicio dejar que su carrera se vaya de costado… por una estupidez…

¡Su hija no es una estupidez!

Quise gritarle al imbécil en su cara, pero por instinto miré a mi hermano, quien me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y con un temor increíble en su rostro. Charlie miró a Emmet.

_ Has cambios en la seguridad, Emmet…

_ Si, señor…

_ Convoca de inmediato a todos los Oficiales de la casa blanca…

_ ¿Van a convocar que?... -solté en tono sorprendido, haciendo que los tres me miraran de golpe, miré a Emmet sin creerlo capaz de hacer eso-.

_ Edward te estas extralimitando… -dijo Emmet entre dientes-.

_ "Eso" es estúpido… a caso… ¿no se dan cuenta que esto… -dije señalando las fotos en la mesa-. Deja evidenciado que la obtuvieron en la Casa Blanca?... "alguien con acceso a esta casa sacó esas fotos"… las mayorías son de Bella pequeña… de algún sitio la obtuvieron… las de adulta, bien la siguieron, pero las de ella pequeña… ¿de donde rayos la sacaron?...

Noté que Emmet y Charlie se miraron de reojo.

_ Yo me encargo… -dijo Emmet serio y miró a Jasper-. Jasper, tú y Edward… vamos a mi oficina…

_ Quédate un segundo, Emmet, necesito darte unas instrucciones antes… -dijo Charlie-.

.

.

.

_ Las cosas no me gustan para nada… -dijo Jasper, él y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa de juntas, de la oficina de Emmet. Llevábamos media hora esperando a Emmet, quien se había quedado en el despacho presidencial-.

Bella me había mandado varios mensajes, pero mis nervios estaban tan alterados que preferí no devolverle. Solo le contesté a uno y fue porque la sentí un poco ansiosa.

"_Todo está bien… estamos en una reunión, en cuanto termine te veo._"

_ Edward… Charlie no es estúpido… se sospecha lo que traen Bella y tú… -me dijo Jasper, haciéndome aparatar la mirada del celular, para mirándolo a él-. No se que aconsejarte hermano…

_ Lo siento, Jasper, pero la verdad es que ahora ni siquiera quiero hablar… me siento abrumado…

_ Entiendo… -dijo haciendo silencio-.

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que Jasper y yo miráramos para ver entrar a Emmet. Quien estaba bastante serio. Cerró la puerta después de él. Y se sentó en su silla, en uno de los extremos, Jasper y yo estábamos a ambos lados de él. Emmet me miró bastante serio.

_ Estoy 100% de acuerdo con que no debemos confiar en nadie, Edward… alguien de adentro de la Casa Blanca, sustrajo esas fotos de Bella… hay que reforzar su seguridad…

_ ¿De que viene todo esto, Emmet?... _necesito_ saber que es lo que está pasando…

Ví a Emmet tomar suficiente aire por la nariz. Su cuerpo se notaba bastante rígido. Luego de unos segundos habló despacio. Siempre mirándome a los ojos.

**(foto)** Yo de igual manera le mantuve la mirada. Escuché con suma paciencia.

_ Hace unos cuantos años… -empezó Emmet-. Cuando se llevó a cabo la celebración de las elecciones presidenciales para los Estados Unidos, Aro Vulturi fue contrario de Charlie Swan… en ese momento ambos eran senadores y elevaron sus campañas para presidente… hubieron campañas bastante sucias… Aro Vulturi entiende que Charlie Swan no obtuvo su puesto lícitamente y para tomarlo peor… su hijo… llamado Félix, quien era el mayor de él y el que mejor puesto había ostentado… ya que era Ministro acá en Washington… al llegar Charlie al puesto de presidente, este le sometió por corrupción… el chico al parecer tenía enemigos mortales en la cárcel en la que fue guardado mientras duraran las investigaciones… por lo que allí… hubo un supuesto accidente, producto de una negligencia del centro y falleció… Aro culpa a Charlie Swan de la muerte de su hijo…

Aquello rebosó mi paciencia y me paré de golpe. Emmet y Jasper me miraron sorprendidos.

_ ¡¿Acaso estas diciendo que el "_ojo por ojo y diente por diente_" significa una amenaza de muerte para Isabella?... -dije alarmado-.

_ Tranquilízate Edward… -dijo Emmet algo exasperado-. No eres el único preocupado con todo esto, además… vamos a reforzar su seguridad…

_ Imagino que están buscando a ese hombre… -dijo Jasper tenso-.

Emmet respiró hondo.

_ No tenemos pruebas contundentes de que esa carta haya sido enviada por él…. -dijo Emmet-.

_ ¿Qué mas pruebas que los dos atentados recibidos anteriormente?... -dije molesto-. Ambos cargaban el apellido _Vulturis…_

_ Pudieron haber actuado de manera personal… ellos en ningún momento han mencionado a su padre en esto…

_ ¿Qué rayos piensas hacer, Emmet?... -dijo Jasper, quien también lucia preocupado-.

Emmet lo miró a él y luego me miró a mí.

_ Lo siento, Edward… pero el presidente me ha pedido de manera directa que te reubique de puesto… no te quiere al lado de Isabella… -mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, Emmet continuó hablando rápidamente-. Traté de interferir para que no lo hiciera, pero dice que eres bueno en tu trabajo y que te quiere conservar como seguridad de la Casa Blanca, y que si sigues al lado de Isabella, duda que puedas mantener tu puesto, además…

Emmet enmudeció cuando vió que mi mano agarró un cenizal de cristal que había sobre la mesa. Lo lancé con toda la fuerza que pude a la pared más cercana. Jasper y Emmet volaron de sus sillas. Yo estaba totalmente furioso, mi cuerpo hasta temblaba de la rabia.

_ ¡NO, No, No!... ¡No me puedes hacer esto, Emmet… -le dije entre dientes, mientras lo acusaba con el dedo índice-. No puedes hacerme esto, no _**ahora**_ que su vida está en peligro!...

_ No está en mis manos, Edward, lo siento… son ordenes expresas del presidente… no tengo mas opción que acatarlas…

_ ¿Y crees que Bella lo aceptará así por así?... -dijo Jasper mirando a Emmet con preocupación-. No tardará en escaparse…

_ Fortaleceré su seguridad… -dijo Emmet-. Yo mismo le explicaré… Edward… -dijo mirándome-. Tranquilo, hermano… solo dame unos días… yo estoy de acuerdo con Charlie, es mejor que te separes un poco de Bella, al menos por unos días…

_ ¿Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, verdad?... -le dije envolviendo ambas manos en puños-.

_ Te juro que va a estar bien, Edward…

Unos nudillos se escucharon en la puerta y los tres miramos.

_ ¡Adelante!... -gritó Emmet y yo me quedé de una pieza al ver entrar al Oficial Marcus, quien me lanzó una mirada fugaz y luego miró a Emmet-.

_ ¿Me mandó a buscar?...

_ Si… -dijo Emmet-. Me ha pedido el presidente que te informe que a partir de hoy, ocupas el lugar del Oficial Cullen… pasas a ser el custodio directo de la señorita Swan…

Yo sentí un puñetazo en el estómago… noté como el tal Marcus tuvo varias expresiones en su rostro rápidamente. Primera la de sorpresa, luego la de duda y por ultimo la de satisfacción. Pude distinguir una sonrisa morbosa dibujarse en sus labios, pero por un segundo.

_ ¿Qué haces?... -dije en un jadeo, mirando a Emmet con horror. Este me miró serio. Sabía que solo trataba de no exponerme frente al Oficial-. ¿Estas haciendo esto en serio?...

_ Si… -dijo de manera cortante-. Pasarás a ser escolta de Charlie Swan… era el puesto que querías cuando entraste a la Casa Blanca… felicidades… -dijo serio-. Estarás al lado mío y de Jasper…

_ Sabes que no me interesa… -le gruñí, Emmet me fulminó con la mirada-.

_ ¿Prefieres renunciar al cargo?... -dijo molesto-. Hoy mismo puedes verte fuera de la Casa Blanca… y con "cero" contacto con todo lo que haya aquí dentro… -y su amenaza implícita me dijo que debía soportar las malditas pruebas que me estaban poniendo-. Marcus vayamos hablar con Isabella…

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Estaba sentada en mi cama, ya me había bañado y estaba en pijamas, tratando de comunicarme con Edward por todas las vías, luego que mamá me había dejado sola en la habitación, sentí que los nervios me mataban. ¿Qué rayos había estado pasando en el despacho de papá?... ¿Por qué rayos me sacaron de allí? Y ¿Por qué requería la presencia de Edward?... "los cristales en mis pies llegaron a mi mente, haciendo que el celular siguiera bailando en mis manos de manera nerviosa. Cuando Edward se dignó a contestarme, pensé que me iba a calmar. Pero era imposible lograrlo. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, que me dejaba claro que algo malo iba a pasar. Debía de calmarme o iba a terminar colapsando de momento. Me dejé caer en mi cama. **(foto)** Pero aquella posición duro muy poco, porque apenas sentí que abrían mi puerta me senté de golpe en la cama. Alice entró a mi habitación.

_ ¡Alice!... -dije con desesperación y volé de la cama, para acercarme a ella rápidamente y sorprenderla con un abrazo-.

_ Heyyy… -dijo Alice abrazándome, aunque la sentí estupefacta-. ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Bella?... estas temblando… -y allí fue que me di cuenta de ello, me aparté y tomé varias respiraciones para tratar de calmarme, Alice me miró sumamente preocupada, me tomó de la mano y me jaló, sentándome a la orilla de la cama, ella se sentó a mi lado derecho-.

_ Dios… -dije y un sollozo salió de mi pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, sin poder evitarlo-. Ali… está pasando algo… estoy casi segura que papá sabe lo que está pasando entre Edward y yo… -los ojos de Alice se abrieron como nunca-.

_ Dime que es broma… -dijo ella llevándose la mano al pecho-.

_ Es lo que creo… todo es tan extraño… esta mañana Jasper llamó a Edward al celular para decir que las cosas no iban bien acá en la casa blanca, que arrancáramos para acá… -solté todo rápidamente y algo nerviosa-. Luego cuando llegamos y fuimos al despacho de mi padre, habían cristales rotos en el piso, papá estaba en plan de guerra, lo supe por su mirada y le pidió a Edward que se quedara… llevo esperándolo más de una hora… luego de mil llamadas y mil mensajes fue que me contestó, no diciéndome nada en realidad… solo que espere…

_ Shhhh… tranquila, Bells… te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua… -me dijo ella haciendo que me silenciara y que le mirara a los ojos, su rostro estaba tranquilo-. No debes torturarte solo por conjunciones que haga tu loca mente… espera a que lleguen las cosas antes de preocuparte… tal vez y solo se trata de algo de oficiales… -una sonrisa picara se asomó a sus ojos-. Que te entiendas con Edward, no le quita que su puesto en esta casa es de "_Oficial de Seguridad_"… "relax, amiga, relax"… -dijo riéndose-. ¿Te vas a ahogar antes que el barco se hunda?...

Tal vez y mi amiga llevaba razón en lo que decía. Me obligué a tranquilizarme, aunque no lo llevaba bien al menos puse el intento por hacerlo.

_ Gracias, Ali… la verdad no se que haría sin ti…

Ella se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

_ ¿Y a que se debe tu visita tan temprano?... -dije al recordar que Alice debía estar en el instituto-.

Alice sonrió.

_ Luego de ver las imágenes de mí mejor amiga en las revistas sociales de hoy, no debía hacer otra cosa que salirme de la última clase aburrida que me quedaba y venir a felicitarte…

La miré con duda.

_ Espera… -dijo ella y allí fue que ví en medio de mi habitación, en el suelo, que ella había dejado caer su mochila, al parecer cuando la había abrazado por sorpresa, Alice fue rápidamente por ella y la tomó acercándose a mi, se subió a mi cama. Yo instintivamente me puse en la misma posición que ella, ambas nos sentamos en el centro de la gran cama, con las piernas como si fuéramos a tener una clase de yoga, una frente a la otra. Vi, como Alice buscó dentro de su mochila, hasta sacar una revista de _American Glamour_ y girarla hacia mi, para mostrarme que en su portada, tenían una foto inmensa mía de la noche anterior, abrí mis ojos enormemente, ¿Cómo era que esas personas editaban tan rápido?. Arrebaté de las manos a Alice, la revista y me detuve a leer en su portada lo que decían de mí.

"_La niña consentida de Charlie Swan, luce muy hermosa y angelical en la fiesta de inauguración que se llevó a cabo en el centro de rehabilitación para ancianos en Washington, D. C." Pág. 03_

Lancé la revista a un lado. Mientras bufaba.

_ Puras mierdas… -dije entre dientes, Alice puso cara de absurdo y tomó nuevamente en sus manos la revista, mientras buscaba la página que hablaba entusiasmada-.

_ ¿Mierdas?... esta gente es fantástica, amiga… hablan hasta del maquillaje que llevabas… dicen puras cosas buenas de ti… tus padres estarán orgullosos al ver que ya ni siquiera los paparazzi encuentran cosas malas que decir de ti…

_ Alice… no me interesa saber que dice allí… tenemos que hablar de otra cosa…

Ella dejó de mirar la revista, supongo que al escuchar mi tono de voz serio y me miró a los ojos, dejó de sonreírse.

_ ¿De qué quieres hablar?...

_ Pues de tu ginecólogo… -dije y la vi fruncir el ceño-. Necesito ir a una consulta…

_ ¿Algo va mal?... -dijo algo tensa-.

_ No… es solo que… -solté mis piernas, para bajar de la cama, Alice me miraba, tiró la revista a un lado de ella-. Edward y yo decidimos que es conveniente que me… planifique… ya sabes… -dije sintiendo que la cara se me estaba calentando, Alice me sonrío con picardía-.

_ Rayos… ¿Ya follan como conejos?... -la miré asombrada por su palabrota, ella me sonrió mas aún-. ¿No vas a decirme que tan bueno es él, en la cama?...

_ Si antes me dices que tal vas con Jasper Whitlock… se que se traen algo mas en lleno… el tipo parece no odiarme tanto como antes… y parece mas relajado… -me sonreí y Alice se rió mientras se dejaba caer de espalda en la cama-.

_ Es el "_mejor_"… -dijo en un suspiro-. Es cierto… ha cambiado tanto… me gusta demasiado… ¿sabias que anoche… me llamó?...

Yo levanté las cejas con perplejidad mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama. Alice me miró desde su posición-.

_ Nos vimos… -yo me sonreí-. Y me hizo el amor… el tipo es un Dios en la cama… en el baño… en el tocador… en el piso… en el…

_ ¡Ya, ya, ya!... -dije algo horrorizada mientras tomaba una almohada y le pegaba en la cabeza, Alice se cubrió mientras se reía a carcajadas, yo no pude evitar reírme con ella-. ¡No necesito saber tanta informaciónnnn!... –dije y ambas nos reímos-.

_ Háblame de Edward, please…

Yo sonriéndome me mordí fuertemente el labio inferior, mientras sin esperármelo las imágenes de lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana golpearon mi mente. Cerré los ojos mientras sentía el calentón azotar mi cuerpo.

_ ¡Mierda!... -dijo Alice, haciendo que yo la mirara alarmada, ella me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos-. ¡¿Puedes tener un orgasmo con solo recordarlo?... debe ser muy bueno…

Ambas nos reímos a carcajadas. (foto) Eso tenía Alice… siempre lograba hacerme olvidar las cosas que me atormentaban.

_ ¿Estoy enferma?... -dije mirándola con duda pero sin dejar de sonreír-.

_ ¿Con ese tipo?... cualquiera lo estaría… pierde cuidado… y si, si estás a ese punto debes planificarte de inmediato… que quedar embarazada de Edward es lo peor que les puede pasar a ambos… -yo al escuchar eso fui dejando de sonreír, Alice seguía sonriéndose, para ella era absurdo que eso pasara-. Reneé moriría de manera inmediata y a Charlie le daría un pre-infarto, y seguro que solo se recuperaría para mandar a matar a Edward, pufff… -dijo ella descartando la idea-. Mañana mismo si quieres te llevo… el Dr. Mark es sumamente discreto y de confianza…

Ya para ese entonces estaba seria. Unos nudillos golpearon mi puerta y Alice y yo nos giramos hacia ella.

_ ¡Pase!... -dije y la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a Emmet, quien sonrío tiernamente al verme, yo me puse de pies de inmediato, Alice se sentó en la cama, ya que estaba acostada de espaldas-.

_ Hola, niñas… -dijo Emmet, mirándonos a Alice y a mí de manera intercalada, yo me fijé que en ese momento, Edward también entró a la habitación, y juro a Dios, que mi corazón latió tan fuerte que me asusté, Edward cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de él, estaba tan serio que a mí no me gustó para nada-.

Mi mirada no se apartó de él. Y cuando la suya chocó con la mía, allí nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente.

(foto)

_ Bella… -dijo Emmet haciendo que apartara mi mirada de Edward y le mirara con duda a él, Emmet estaba también muy serio, sentí que Alice se salía de la cama-.

_ ¿Qué sucede?... -dije mirando a Edward por uno segundos, al parecer él no iba a hablar, por lo que miré a Emmet, esperando que me diera la respuesta de porque ellos estaban algo tensos-.

_ Pues… -Emmet habló despacio-. Tu padre está preocupado, porque ha recibido ciertas amenazas… que ponen en peligro su integridad y la tuya… -mis ojos se abrieron de golpe-. Es algo exagerado por su parte, pero está preocupado… -dijo Emmet restándole importancia, yo respiré con alivio, al ver que Alice no iba tan equivocada con lo que decía, no era la primera vez que mi padre recibía algún comentario o advertencia que le preocupara-. Me ha pedido que priorice tu seguridad… -fruncí el ceño, ya eso no me estaba gustando-. Indicándome que produjera cambios…

_ ¿Cambios?... -dije sin entender-.

_ Edward ya no será más tu custodio… te he fijado a otra persona…

Y aquello fue suficiente para que la vista se me nublara por unos segundos. Mis piernas perdieron las fuerzas con la que me sostenían. Estaba parada y de momento ya estaba sentada en mi cama.

_ ¿Edward?... -dije mientras que mis manos temblaban y mi voz se llenaba de pánico-.

_ Aquí estoy, mi amor… -su voz se escuchaba tan cerca de mí, que pestañeé repetidas veces haciendo que mi vista se aclarara, las lagrimas me nublaban la vista, sentí sus dedos cálidos retirar las que caían sobre mis mejillas-.

_ Ed-wa-rd… -dijo Emmet con un gruñido y mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la rabia con la que Edward le contestó-.

_ ¿Qué?... -debido a que Edward estaba tan cerca pude sentir lo molesto que estaba-. Maldita sea, te dije… que me dejaras hablar con ella primero…

_ ¿Qué diablos… -dijo Emmet molesto-. Isabella no es una niña?. Ella va a entender…

_ Edward… Edward… -dije llorando y odiándome al mismo tiempo, por dejarme ver descompuesta ante ellos, pero es que RAYOS! No podía evitarlo. Si apartaban a Edward de mi lado, mi vida se iba a ver vacía, sin sentido… es que lo necesitaba a mi lado, para poder sostenerme, para poder vivir, todo mi mundo giraba entorno a él. Podría ser enfermizo lo se, pero Edward era lo mas bonito que me había dado la vida, y yo me aferraba como podía a ello-.

_ Bella… aun seguiré en la casa blanca… no tienes que temer… -dijo Edward en mi oído-. Seguiré estando aquí…

Yo con las lágrimas desbordando mis ojos, le miré. Sus orbes verdes me miraban sumamente preocupados.

_ NO entiendo… entonces, ¿Por qué… te removieron del puesto?... a caso…

_ Shhh… -dijo él haciendo que callara-. Tranquilízate… estas temblando… -dijo mirándome molesto-. Respira… -me ordenó-.

Yo lo hice… alguien me pasó un vaso de agua, por encima del hombro de Edward. Era Alice, quien también me miraba preocupada. Lo tomé y me lo llevé a mis labios, solo me los mojé, luego miré a Emmet, quien era el único que estaba apartado de nosotros, con una cara de pocos amigos y cruzado de brazos. Edward estaba acuclillado frente a mí, me observó tomar un traguito de agua.

_ ¿Mas calmada?... -moví la cabeza positivamente, lo ví hacer el esfuerzo por sonreírme, pero solo una mueca se dibujó en sus labios-.

_ Edward… -dije en un susurro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-. No puedes permitir que me aparten de ti…

_ Voy a estar aquí… -dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Solo necesito que me prometas algo…

Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Con el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Edward sabia que algo le estaba preocupando. Lentamente me puse de pies, y él lo hizo también, quedándose parado frente a frente a mí, justo a centímetros de mi cuerpo. Al ver que me quedé callada continuó.

_ No quiero, que por nada del mundo salgas de la casa blanca… por favor… prométeme que no vas hacer nada imprudente…

_ Edward… -dije entre dientes, su mirada era casi suplicante-.

(foto)

Yo puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé suavemente, él me miró con duda, yo me giré hacia Emmet y lo enfrenté con la mirada.

_ ¿Y entonces… así es que priorizas mi seguridad?... ¿Quitando a mi único custodio?...

_ Tendrás a otro, Bella…

_ ¡NO. Quiero. A nadie. Que. No sea. A Edward… eres de lo peor, Emmet!... -le grité con rabia y llorando de la impotencia-. Odias tanto, el vernos juntos que osas en separarnos!... ¡¿sabías que me haces la vida infernal?... ¿De esta manera es que dices quererme?... ¡No eres mas que un hipócrita, Emmet!...

_ Espera, Bella… -dijo Edward detrás de mi-. Emmet solo acata órdenes… -dijo a favor de su hermano y eso me hizo mirar de golpe a Edward-.

_ Edward… -dijo Emmet con fastidio, dejando claro que pretendía que yo no supiera quien estaba en realidad detrás de aquel cambio de oficiales-.

Charlie. Charlie. Charlie.

Miré con horror a Emmet.

_ Isabella, yo…

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Y sin darme cuenta corrí hacia la puerta, salí de allí lo más rápido que pude. No me detuve a ver quienes eran los oficiales que estaban detrás de la puerta y rápidamente me subí al ascensor. Gracias a Dios las puertas se cerraron antes de que alguien llegara a mí. Cuando se abrieron en el despacho de mi padre salté hacia él, sin importar que siguiera descalza y en unos pantalones largos de pijama y una franelilla. Vi a Jessica y a Lauren limpiar el piso del despacho. Charlie estaba sentado con un sobre en la mano. Cuando me vio entrar dejó caer el sobre, en el escritorio y me miró asombrado, imagino que por mi facha. Se puso de pies.

_ ¿Isabella que estas haciendo acá… y vestida de esa manera?...

_ Retírense… -les ordené a las chicas, quienes me miraron de reojo y enseguida se fueron, cuando la puerta se cerró yo fulminé con la mirada a mi padre-. ¿Y bien?...

_ ¿Qué rayos te has pensado para entrar de esa manera a mi despacho?... ¿Por qué estabas llorando?... -dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido-.

_ ¿Acabas de ordenar que quitaran a Ed… -me frené por un segundo-. Al Oficial Cullen de su puesto?...

Charlie relajó su cuerpo al ver de qué se trataba.

_ ¿Estas así por eso?... -me miró fijamente a los ojos-. Pensé que lo odiabas… hasta hace unos meses era lo que tenía entendido…

_ Él hace bien su trabajo… ¿eso no te importa?... cuando estaba en aquella plaza y el chico aquel trató de acercárseme él lo impidió… -noté que papá se tensó cuando le traje a colación aquel recuerdo-. ¿Recuerdas también aquella noche en aquella discoteca?... Edward también fue quien me ayudó… no se que me hubiese hecho ese chico de no haber sido por él… pero como claro, como a ti siempre te importa todo, menos yo, decidiste que era mejor dejarme sola…

Papá frunció el ceño. Noté que sus puños de encerraron al lado de sus costados.

_ No estarás sola, Isabella… y por favor… no me des mas problemas… -dijo entre dientes-. Ahora tengo cosas sumamente preocupantes en mi cabeza… no quiero berrinches… compórtate… que en realidad hay serios problemas a nuestro alrededor…

Me mordí la lengua, para no gritarle en su cara lo mal padre que era. La verdad sabía que no podía hacer mucho, porque fácilmente me dejaría evidenciada frente a él. Y no podía desplegar a Edward frente a él. Al menos seguía en la casa blanca. Y si Charlie quería de regreso a aquella Bella rebelde, que no escuchaba razones y que solo se metía en líos, la iba a tener de vuelta. Mañana a primera hora la iba a ver de vuelta cuando viera la primera plana del diario. Lo miré con todo el odio que fue posible y me encaminé hacia el ascensor. Cuando me vi en el pasillo que me llevaba a mi habitación, noté que Edward y Emmet estaban aparatados de Jasper y de ese oficial alto que tan poco me gustaba. Había olvidado su nombre. Alice estaba parada recostada de la puerta, un poco cerca de Jasper y aquel oficial. Ella miraba a Emmet y a Edward quienes apartados, discutían en susurros.

_ Aquí estoy… -dije al llegar a ellos, todos me miraron, yo solo miré fijamente a Alice, la verdad me sentía cargada, abrumada y desesperada, mi amiga que me conocía tan bien, puso cara de preocupación-. Alice que bueno que estas aquí… necesito hablar contigo…

Di dos pasos hacia mi habitación, cuando escuché la voz de Emmet.

_ Bella, espera… -dijo y yo me detuve aunque seguí de espalda a él, solo miraba a Alice-.

Quería que supieras que el Oficial Marcus será de hoy en adelante tu custodio-.

Yo giré mi rostro y miré al tipo, quien me miraba fijamente, no entendía porque ese hombre me gustaba tan poco. Le retiré la mirada bruscamente al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Alice de la mano.

_ NO quiero que nadie nos interrumpa…

Dije y entré a la habitación junto con Alice y allí cerré la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo necesario y cerré con llave. Alice me miró con duda.

_ Te conozco… ¿Qué te traes entre mano, Bells?...

Miré hacia la cama y al ver la revista que habíamos estado viendo anteriormente Alice y yo, me acerqué lentamente, la tomé en mis manos y volví a leer su titulo.

_ Me siento tan sobrepasada, Alice… -dije entre dientes-.

_ Tranquila… no es como si no lo fueras a ver de nuevo, amiga…

_ Solo una buena borrachera puede hacerme respirar… -me giré y la miré, ella me sonrió-

_ ¿Tiene Charlie Swan alcohol en la casa blanca?...

_ Vete a tu casa y espera mi llamada en la noche… me voy a escapar… hoy recordaremos viejos tiempo…

Alice puso cara de preocupación.

_ Pero Edward te pidió que no salieras de la casa blanca, Bells…

_ Te juro que mañana le daré el peor día de su vida a Charlie…

_ Ese oficial que te asignaron no me gusta, amiga…

_ No he dicho que iremos con él… te dije que me voy a escapar…

_ ¿Sin seguridad?... -me miró con duda-. ¿Saldrás sin seguridad?... Emmet dijo que…

_ No me importa lo que nadie diga… ¿vienes conmigo o me dejas sola?...

Estaba decidida a fregarles la vida a todos. Sabía que a Edward no le iba a gustar para nada. Pero la verdad la situación me estaba sobrepasando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Díganme la verdad… me odian?<strong>_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?...**_

_**Hoy espero muerta de ansias sus comentarios… **_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_


	35. MI VIDA

Heyyy, hola, estoy agradecida por el recibimiento del capitulo anterior… waaoww, chicas un millón de gracias por todos sus comentarios. Me retracé un poco, por algunos inconvenientes del trabajo. Pero aquí estoy. Espero que este Capitulo les guste.

_**Gracias a todas las chicas que se animan a leer mi historia y a todas aquellas que se reanimaron por primera vez a dejar un comentario. **_

LucyLucy, amiga te juro que te extraño.

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES PARA: **__**LucyLucy, **__**AnaisDifi**__**, Nany87, **__**EMLIZABETH CULLEN**__**, **__**Maiisa**__**, ashlee bravo, **__**M.L.**__**, **__**Nikol-Lion'Lamb**__**, **__**Zoe Jm**__**, **__**AglaeeCullen810**__**, **__**, **__**constanza rojas**__**, **__**PRISGPE**__**, Paola, Natalia, **__**ChrisCullenHale**__**, **__**robsten-pattison**__**, **__**Lukiis Cullen**__**, **__**Vampire's Heart**__**, **__**Danii Belliner Cullen**__**, **__**KutisHN**__**, **__**StarIce918**__**, **__**janalez**__**, **__**SerenitySey**__**, Amaya, Bells y **__**BETTY CULLEN**__**.**_

Pasen por el Blogs, a ver las imagenes y cada vez que se encuentren con un (*) es porque hay una imagen en el Blogs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO XXXIII.<strong>_

_**MI VIDA…**_

Fue tan fácil salirme de la casa blanca. Porque al Edward no estar a mi lado, todo volvía a ser tan fácil como antes. Solo espere que fueran las 11 y tanto de la noche. Me había vestido de la manera que antes solía hacerlo, para este tipo de escapadas.

_**(*)**_

Unos pantalones de cueros negros, bastante ajustados, con unos tacones cerrados y súper altos, y una franelilla negra sin mangas, me tiré una chaqueta de cuero encima, para evitar que me matara el frío de la noche. Con el pelo hice algo inusual en mí, lo había lavado con el baño, y luego con una plancha caliente le mate totalmente la onda, dejándolo caer súper lacio, alrededor de mi rostro. El maquillaje fue otro punto, me pinte los labios de un color rojo intenso y los ojos los resalté con un lápiz negro y a lo que vinimos. Sabía que mis padres iban a estar durmiendo. Ya en la casa, todos estaban tan acostumbrados a que no hiciera ese tipo de escapadas, que antes eran tan usuales en mí. Cuando salí a hurtadillas de mi habitación, me llamó la atención de que no estuviera nadie allí. A Edward le había referido que no tenía que custodiarme todo el tiempo, porque no iba a irme sin él a ninguna parte, pero las cosas habían cambiado, definitivamente. Corrí rumbo a las escaleras y las bajé tan deprisa que me sentí sofocar.

Llegué a la puerta principal y todo estaba en penumbra. Esperaba que solo las cámaras estuvieran gravando y que no hubiera nadie en el cuarto de seguridad. Salí y allí afuera estaba el auto de Alice. Rápidamente corrí y me subí en él, y nos dirigimos a la puerta principal.

Alice parecía eufórica.

_ Creo que después de esto, no me dejaran entrar tan fácilmente a la Casa Blanca… -dijo entre dientes-.

Lo decía porque yo había llamado a los oficiales encargados de la puerta principal de la Casa Blanca y les había ordenado que dejaran entrar a Alice, fue tan fácil, me monté en los asientos traseros y me cubrí, para que no me vieran salir y al ver que Alice salió del recinto, ambas reímos encantadas.

_ ¿Y Edward?... -me dijo Alice y sentí que mi pecho se comprimió un poco-.

_ Me ha llamado… pero no he hablado con él-.

_ NO tiene la culpa, Bells, me imagino que ha de estar pasándolo igual de mal que tú…

_ Debo hacerlo… debo hacer esto… papá debe reconocer que estaba mejor cuando era Edward quien me custodiaba.

Alice me sonrío. Yo me había colado para el asiento de alante.

_ Luces como antes… -dijo riendo entre dientes-.

Me alcé de hombros restándole importancia.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?...

_ A donde nos lleve el destino… -dije sonriendo, no puedo negar que hacer esto me ayudaba activar la adrenalina-.

.

.

.

Estábamos en una disco abrumada de gente, era extraño, porque apenas era Lunes. Yo estaba sentada en una butaquita en la barra. Alice, bailaba y bailaba, noté que me miraba extraña cada vez que escuchaba mi negativa cuando alguien me invitaba a bailar pero no quería admitir, que me sentía el cuerpo extraño. Algo pesado, cansado y por ocasiones me daba hasta un poco de sueño. Estaba mal acostumbrada, si antes podía pasarme hasta bien entrada la madrugada, con los ánimos alborotados, solo si se trataba de divertirme. Estaba allí en la barra bebiendo solo margaritas, parecía no hacerme notar por nadie, solo por el Batman, quien era un chico joven y agradable, que no dudaba en acercárseme hablar, cada vez que no había nadie pidiendo alguna bebida.

En una ocasión se me acercó con una sonrisa inmensa, poniendo frente a mis ojos un vasito. Fruncí el ceño al ver algo distinto a lo que estaba tomando.

_**(*)**_

_ Seré tu servidumbre de por vida si aceptas este trago, princesa… -lo miré con duda, sus ojos dejaban ver reflejados, una súplica inmensa-. Aquel tipo me ha ofrecido "Mil dólares", si logro hacerte aceptarlo-.

Seguí la dirección de su dedo y justo en la esquina de la barra, estaba apartado de todo el mundo, un tipo que me llamó algo la atención. Ya que desubicaba totalmente en el ambiente juvenil. Era un señor aunque joven, era algo mayor para los que estábamos ahí. Podría ser mi papá, si a eso íbamos. Él en ese momento giró su rostro para mirarme fijamente, cuando notó que le estaba mirando me regaló una sonrisa afable.

_**(*)**_

Estaba vestido hasta formal, él levantó su copita, como si estuviera brindando conmigo y se tomó su contenido de un trago, yo miré al chico, quien parecía un corderito.

_ ¿Necesitas los mil dólares?... -reí al ver que movió la cabeza positivamente como cinco veces repetidas, pues no era nada que le hiciera el favor al chico, tomé la copa, mordí el limón y luego giré hacia el tipo extraño, levanté la copa hacia él, como si estuviera brindando con él, le regalé una sonrisa y me bebí el contenido de un solo trago-.

Mi garganta se abrió en fuego, mientras tragaba el contenido. Miré al chico horrorizada y él me sonrió divertido.

_ Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta noche, reina… por siempre te estaré agradecido… -le sonreí mientras me acariciaba el pecho-.

_**(*)**_

_ Ey!... -dijo Alice llegando a mi lado eufórica-. Tráeme algo que me refresque… -le dijo al chico, este me miró, me guiñó un ojo y se retiró-. Bells… ¿Por qué no te animas a bailar?... ¿no era que íbamos a salir en primera plana mañana?... -dijo muerta de la risa-.

_ Ya no me entusiasma tanto… -le dije e involuntariamente giré mi rostro a la esquina en donde estaba el tipo extraño y me quedé en shock al no verlo allí. "había desaparecido"-.

_ ¿Viste un fantasma?... -dijo Alice, viendo a donde yo estaba mirando, luego me miró con duda-. Prefiero que sea un fantasma y no que sea Edward Cullen…

.

.

.

Oye el traguito había sido una maravilla. Estaba sumamente noqueada. En el estado correcto para disfrutar, "tomada pero no borracha". Me sentía drogada y extasiada. Los ánimos se habían calentado y se me habían subido hasta sentirme más eufórica de lo que estaba Alice. Bailábamos y seguíamos tomando. No se a donde había parado mi chaqueta, ya que al sentir calor, me la había quitado. Los chicos felices de bailar conmigo… eso si, al instante que querían tocarme más de lo debido, los dejaba colados en el mismo lugar. Todo estaba emocionante, hasta que bailaba con un tal diego, que era el que me parecía más agradable. Pues este, solo quería divertirse sanamente conmigo, pues hubo un chico que se molestó con él, porque había sido rechazado por mí, y sin darme cuenta, las botellas comenzaron a volar en el local oscuro. Estaba mal, y de eso me di cuenta, cuando en vez de correr de allí, lo que hice fue quedarme petrificada en el lugar con un ataque de risas increíble. Alguien me tomó de la mano y me arrastró dentro del tumulto de personas, que también trataba de salir del local, escuché las balas sonar en el aire y allí fue que me lo tomé en serio, debía salir de allí. Aferré mi mano de quien me jalaba fuera y una vez afuera me fijé a quien pertenecía.

_ ¡Corre, Bella, Corre!...

Me dejé llevar por Alice, yo iba muerta de la risa, cuando nos ví seguras dentro del auto. Alice estaba sumamente seria, la borrachera se le había pasado.

_ Waaoow, estuvo, Ufff… -dije dando brinquitos en el asiento-.

_ Bella… -dijo Alice mirándome seria por unos segundos, ya que conducía-. No es de broma… pudo haber pasado algo peor…

Me alcé de hombros mientras sentí un escalofrío azotarme el cuerpo. Con mis propias manos me abracé a mi misma. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que había olvidado la chaqueta.

_ Debemos regresar… -dijo Alice y yo lo miré horrorizada-.

_ ¿Qué hora es?...

_ Las dos de la mañana…

_ Es temprano… -dije-. Vayamos a otro lugar… se a donde ir…

_ Bella, no creo que sea conveni…

La interrumpí.

_ Es un sitio tranquilo… no te vas a arrepentir…

.

.

.

Nos vi entrando al gran Pub de Rosalie. Alice se entusiasmó por la sola idea de ver a Rosalie. Cuando entramos al pub, aquello me trajo tan lindos recuerdos, como el día de mi cumpleaños y aunque el lugar estaba repleto de personas, enseguida busqué el lugar en donde había visto a Edward cantarme una canción. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

_ ¿Isabella… Alice?...

Alice y yo, nos giramos al mismo tiempo. Rosalie se acercó a nosotras con una sonrisa en los labios.

_**(*) **__ Hey… que sorpresa tenerlas aquí… -dijo mientras nos saludó a ambas con un beso y un corto abrazo-. ¿Y Edward?... -dijo mirándome con duda, yo solté una sonrisita nerviosa-.

_ Pues… Papá lo necesitaba en la Casa Blanca… -la sonrisa de Rosalie desapareció lentamente-.

_ ¿Andan solas?...

_ No tan solas… llevo a otro guardaespaldas… le pedí que se quedara en el auto…

_ No ha de ser muy bueno si las dejó entrar solas… pero pierdan cuidado… aquí están seguras… vengan… las invito tomar algo… -vi que me miró de reojo por unos breves segundos-.

Y le pedí a Dios, que no se percatara que estaba más que tomada. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en caminar con equilibrio. Todo me daba vueltas.

Rosalie nos buscó una mesa muy cómoda… la música se escuchaba sumamente suave… y para sorpresa de Alice y mía, ella se sentó a compartir con nosotras. Comenzamos a tomar, y yo trataba de beber lo menos posible. Me reía más de lo normal, y estaba yendo al baño más de lo adecuado. Notaba como ciertas personas me miraban más de lo normal. Estaba en el baño. Entré al cubículo y cerré la puertecilla, mi cabeza chocó con ella, cuando traté de recostar mi frente un poco, estaba sumamente mareada.

_ Auch… -me quejé en un susurro-.

Ni siquiera usé el baño. Salí y me acerqué al lava manos y empecé a echarme agua en el rostro. Eso me estaba refrescando.

_ ¿Bella?... -escuché la voz de Rosalie detrás de mí-. ¿Te encuentras bien?...

Ella me miraba con preocupación, yo seguí echándome el agua, la verdad mi cuerpo estaba experimentando una sensación súper extraña, no me importó que el cabello se me mojara, y me pasaba las manos mojadas por él. Mi vista se estaba tornando oscura, como si tuviera vértigos, de momento mi estomago se contrajo y apreté fuertemente las manos del borde del lavamanos, también apreté fuertemente los ojos.

_ Mierda… -dijo Rosalie en un susurro-. Has tomado demasiado… tengo un loft en la tercera planta… ¿quieres recostarte?...

Y aquello bastó para que sintiera las inmensas ganas de querer vomitar. Me tapé la boca y corrí hacia el inodoro. Y allí empezó mi desgracia. Con espasmos horripilantes sentí que vomité hasta la bilis. Gracias al cielo, Rosalie me ayudó.

_ Al menos he vomitado todo el alcohol… -dije mientras me enjaguaba la boca-.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?... -dijo Rosalie a mi lado-.

_ Ey, ¿Por qué se tardan tanto?...

Dijo Alice entrando al baño.

_ Bella no está muy bien… es mejor que regresen a la casa… -dijo Rosalie-. Mandaré a buscar a tu guardaespaldas… para que venga por ti…

Alice y yo nos miramos de reojo.

_ ¿Qué pasa?... -dijo Rosalie mirándonos con duda-.

_ No hay tal guardaespaldas… -le dijo Alice a Rosalie-. Bella se escapó en total rebeldía porque Charlie Swan, le ha quitado a Edward de custodio… -noté como Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos-.

_ Solo quiero divertirme… -dije entre dientes-.

Rosalie me miró molesta.

_ Bella, por Dios, si no eres una niña… ¿sabias que es súper arriesgado que anden solas por ahí?...

_ Dijiste que aquí estábamos seguras…-dije entre dientes, ella me dió una mirada severa-.

_ Solo un estúpido no se daría cuenta que venían de otro sitio, Bella, si estas súper borracha… ¿Cómo te sientes?...

_ Estoy bien… -dije fastidiada-.

Las tres salimos del baño. Iba a regresar a mi casa, sin duda alguna no me estaba sintiendo bien. Mi estomago no estaba del todo recuperado y ya no me sentía solo borracha, si no también algo cansada. Mientras caminaba, sentía que mis piernas tambaleaban un poco, prefería achacárselo a la bebida, pero las sentía sumamente flojas, como si fueran de gelatinas. Me sentí algo abrumada y una tristeza inmensa, al darme cuenta, cuanta falta me hacía el querer llevar a Edward a mi lado. Lo quería sentir junto a mí. Me rezagué un poco de las chicas y cuando salimos al local, mientras caminaba, sentía muchas miradas sobre mí. Pero hubo algo que atrajo mi atención, y es que sentí como si una mirada me estuviera quemando. Mi instinto hizo que girara a la esquina más oscura del local, me detuve porque me sentí tan exhausta que no tenia fuerzas de caminar, giré y allí estaba ese rostro conocido y a la vez tan extraño para mí. Fue un maldito deja vú, el tipo de la disco, estaba sentado solo en una mesa totalmente aparatada, aquí lucía mejor que en la disco, el ambiente iba más a su edad, él hizo el mismo gesto, de levantar la copita, con una sonrisa en sus labios, luego bebérsela de un solo trago, mientras me traspasaba con una marida sumamente amenazante, su sonrisa luego de retirar el vaso de sus labios desapareció y su mirada y su rostro se transformó en uno temible. Me miró con puro odio, lo cual provocó que mi corazón empezara a latir rápidamente, haciéndome sentir mucho miedo, aquello no estaba siendo normal, era evidente de que no debía ser pura coincidencia el hecho de que me lo haya encontrado en dos lugares en menos de una hora. "_**ese hombre…**_ _**me había estado siguiendo**_".

_ ¡Alice!... -traté de gritarle, pero lo que me salió fue un jadeo lastimero-.

Alice de inmediato se giró a mí, pero yo no podía apartar la mirada de aquel tipo que me miraba con gesto de odio y desprecio. Volví a sentir la misma sensación del baño, mi estómago me avisó de una fuerte nausea, pero en vez de vomitar, sentí que mi cuerpo se iba debilitando, y fue increíble como la música, aunque era lenta estaba sonando alta y de momento se fue desvaneciendo en el fondo, mientras que mis ojos fueron poniéndose acuosos hasta al punto de sentir que todo se puso negro, la ultima imagen que pude distinguir antes de perder el conocimiento fue a aquel señor, que me miraba fijamente.

_**Edward Pov. **_

Esto no iba a ser vida para mí. La verdad si no me mataba, el no poder estar a su lado, lo iba a terminar haciendo la maldita ansiedad que me estaba carcomiendo en el pecho. "Esto está mal, muy mal…" me decía en voz alta cada 1 minuto, mientras recorría mi habitación de acabo a rabo. Miré mi reloj. Eran las 4:30 de la madrugada y no había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche. El que Bella no me tomara las llamadas desde la tarde, ni contestara mis mensajes, me estaba matando de la ansiedad. La conocía, y sabía que no iba a aceptar esto así por así. Gruñí mientras me dejaba caer sentado en la cama, llevándome la mano al pelo. ¿Cómo rayos iba a acercarme a ella?... necesitaba verla, aunque sea unos segundos. Sabía que en estos momentos, debía estar durmiendo y sería algo muy arriesgado el ir hasta su habitación. ¡Maldita sea Charlie Swan!... ¡maldita sea toda esta situación y por lo que nos estas obligando a pasar!... escuché el sonido de mi celular, el cual vibraba sobre una de las mesitas de noche, este giraba y eso producía un sonido como al de las abejas, fruncí el ceño al recordar la hora, me sonreí al imaginar que solo podía tratarse de ella, solo ella podía estar llamándome a estas horas. Como desquiciado lo tomé.

_ Hola…

_ Edward… -dijo Rosalie del otro lado y aquello me hizo ponerme de pies, una alarma azotó mi cuerpo-.

_ ¿Rosalie eres tú?... -dije con duda-.

_ ¿Te desperté?... -dijo ella con preocupación-.

_ NO, Rose… dime… ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas?...

_ Waaow, Edward… ¿Cómo te digo?... Bella está aquí en mi pub… y la verdad no está nada bien…

_ ¡¿Qué?... -dije mientras sentía que se me iba la vida-.

_ Si, ha venido con Alice… al parecer habían estado quien rayos saben donde, pero ha venido muy tomada… aquí se ha puesto mal… inclusive… -escuché atentamente mientras buscaba al mismo tiempo mis zapatos, y la ropa que me iba a poner, ya que estaba en boxers-. Perdió el conociendo…

_ Rayos!... -dije con rabia-.

_ Habla incongruencias y está bastante perturbada… llora mucho y solo te llama a ti… Alice y yo no sabemos que hacer…

_ No se aparten de ella ni un solo segundo… en unos minutos estoy allí, Rosalie…

_ Ok…

_ Rose… -dije antes de que me colgara-.

_ ¿Si?...

_ Por favor… no te apartes de ella un solo segundo… hazlo por mí…

_ Ok, Edward… pero ven rápido… que me está logrando sacar de los nervios…

Cerré el teléfono. Mientras me las ideaba para llamar a Jasper y vestirme al mismo tiempo. Este si estaba durmiendo.

_ Oye, despierta y ponte algo… Bella no está en la casa blanca… vamos a salir…

_ ¿Cómo que no está en la casa blanca… qué hora es Edward?...

_ ¡Oyeee… -dije sin paciencia-. Es de madrugada y Rosalie me acaba de llamar para decirme que Bella está en su pub y que está mal!... ¿me vas a acompañar?...

_ Claro…

.

.

.

Tomé mi volvo y junto con Jasper me vi estacionando en el local de Rosalie. Volé del asiento y corrí como loco hacia dentro, dos oficiales se interpusieron en mi camino justo en la puerta.

_ Disculpe, señor… pero no puede entrar absolutamente nadie… ya está cerrado…

Me apreté el puente de la nariz.

_ Me están esperando… soy Edward Cullen…

_ Está. Cerrado… -dijo el gorila despacio como si yo fuera retrasado y aquello me disparó la ira, haciendo que empujara al tipo con rabia, los dos inmediatamente sacaron su arma de fuego y apuntaron justo mi cabeza-.

_ ¡Ey, Ey!... -gritó Jasper quien se acercaba corriendo a nosotros, yo tenia una rabia, que no me importaba elevármeles encima aunque no estuviera armado, la verdad solo me estaban retrasando de tiempo-. ¡Maldita sea, Edward… identifícate!... -me gruñó a mí y miró los tipos enseñándole su placa, yo había salido tan de prisa que no llevaba nada conmigo-. Somos Oficiales de la Casa Blanca… y se nos ha llamado para buscar a la hija del Presidente que se encuentra enferma…

Vi que uno de los malditos, verificó con cuidado la placa de Jasper y esto me hizo bufar de impaciencia. Ellos se quitaron de nuestro camino y yo me apresuré a entrar, no sin antes fulminarlos con la mirada. De inmediato divisé a Rosalie quien estaba parada hablando con un señor. El local estaba completamente vacío.

_ Rosalie… -dije caminando rápidamente hacia ella y esta giró y en cuanto me vio, la vi relajar su cuerpo-.

_ Edward… -dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla-.

_ ¿En donde está Bella?... te pedí que no la dejaras sola…

_ Tranquilo. Bajé porque sabía que estabas al llegar… Alice está con ella…

_ Llévame con ella, por favor… -estaba sumamente ansioso-.

_ Hablamos mas tarde, Oliver… -dijo mientras lo despedía con la mano y me tomaba de la mía-. Vamos, es en el tercer piso.

Dijo mientras me guiaba a una esquina en donde estaba un ascensor. Este local era más grande de lo que me imaginaba.

_ Hola, Jas… -dijo Rosalie saludando a su hermano, él solo la miró, parecía molesto con algo-.

_ ¿Qué es lo que tiene Bella, Rose?...

_ Pues… -dijo ella mientras marcaba una clave y la puerta del ascensor se abría, los tres entramos-. Te dije, se desmayó… solo fue por un par de minutos, temo que se haya golpeado al caer, porque sin duda, desde que despertó solo habla incongruencias… al menos yo no entiendo de que habla… lo único que entiendo es que entre llantos solo pedía por ti… quise llevarla a la casa blanca, pero no se, parecía que el salir de la habitación la asusta… -miré a Rosalie mientras la notaba contrariada-.

_ ¿Asustada?... -dijo Jasper-.

_ Si… estuvo inconciente cuando uno de mis seguridades la trajo acá, despertó en la cama… y luego no ha querido salirse de ahí… ¿Qué rayos hacia Isabella solo por aquí?... -me dijo molesta-.

Las puertas se abrieron dejándonos ver un pasillo pequeño.

_ Pregúntale al imbécil de tu noviecito… -dije entre dientes con rabia y con ganas de partirle la cara a mi hermano en cuanto lo viera-.

Abrimos la puerta, Rosalie entró primero y yo detrás. Jasper venía más atrás aun. _**(*)**_

Frené en seco, en cuanto la ví. Ni ella ni Alice nos habían visto. Bella yacía acostada en un sillón largo en posición fetal, deduje que debía estar llorando porque Alice estaba sentada cerca de su cabeza, en la orilla del sillón, le acariciaba el pelo, mientras la consolaba. Su voz era apenas un susurro.

_ Tranquila, Bells… saca fuerzas para que te pares de ahí… debemos irnos… -noté que Bella movió la cabeza negativamente de forma rápida-.

_ Isabella… -dije mientras daba otro paso y Alice giró su rostro hasta donde yo estaba, y Bella se sentó en el sofá de golpe-.

Esto mató un poco de mí. Su cara estaba totalmente descompuesta, su piel lucia sumamente pálida, sus ojos irritados y sus mejillas mojadas. Ella en cuanto me vio jadeó mi nombre con fuerza. Mientras al mismo tiempo se apeo del sofá y corrió hacia mi, yo también me moví rápido hacia ella, cuando llegó a mí, dio un pequeño brinquito, aferrándose a mi cuerpo, su abrazo fue fuerte, yo también la abracé, mientras enterraba mi nariz en su cuello.

_**(*) **_Su cuerpo levemente se agitaba. Ella se aferró de mi cuello, mientras yo con la palma de mi mano le acariciaba la espalda. Bella estaba temblando.

_ ¿Qué pasó amor?... -le dije sin apartarme de ella, quien seguía aferrándose fuertemente a mi cuerpo-. ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?... -ella sollozó-. Shhh… tranquila…

_ Edward… -dijo sin soltar su agarre-. Tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo…

_ Estoy aquí, princesa… no tienes que temer…

La sentí suspirar. Sus piernas perdieron un poco las fuerzas y yo la sujeté de manera que pude cargarla y volverla a llevar al mueble. La recosté un poco. Cuando la acosté noté que sin duda estaba temblando. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ella me sujetó fuertemente la mano. Busqué sus ojos.

_ ¿Qué pasa Isabella?... ¿Por qué estas así?...

_ Allá abajo hay un señor… estoy segura que me estuvo siguiendo toda la noche… -yo fruncí el ceño, mientras apretaba mas fuertemente su mano-.

Bella se notaba no solo vulnerable, si no también demasiado nerviosa… su aspecto era otro punto, no me gustaba para nada. Sus manos temblaban y su voz salía algo baja y temblorosa.

_ Edward… ese señor me miraba con odio… me mandó una bebida… y yo me la tomé… -dijo poniéndose más histérica aún-.

_ Shhh… -dije y le solté las manos, llevando ambas mías, a cada lado de su rostro. Busqué su mirada, tratando con ello de tranquilizarla-. Debes tranquilizarte… respira…

_ Ed..ward… -hablaba entre sollozos-. Tengo miedo… no quiero que te apartes de mí… solo contigo me siento protegida… segura… no te alejes, por favor… tengo mucho miedo…

_**(*)**_No aguanté más y la silencié con un beso en sus labios, un beso de tocada, mientras acariciaba con una de mis manos su pelo.

_ Estoy acá… -le dije en un susurro-.

_**(*) **_Uní nuestras frentes. Mientras ambos tragábamos las respiraciones del otro.

_ Te amo… -me dijo ella y sentí que mi pecho se infló-.

Yo la abracé fuertemente. No podía evitar sentirme tenso, por lo que Bella me había contado hacía un momento. Pero estaba obligándome a relajarme, por lo menos en este momento, Bella estaba demasiado nerviosa y debía tranquilizarla. Mis brazos se aferraron mas a su delgado cuerpo, y hundí mi cabeza en su pelo, llenándome de ella, sentía la mirada de todos detrás de nosotros, pero Bella y yo estábamos metidos en nuestra burbuja personal. Burbuja que explotó en el momento que sentí que Bella puso sus manos en mi pecho y sacando una fuerza sorprendente en ella, puso sus manos en mi pecho y me empujó con tal fuerza que no solo me apartó de su cuerpo, si no que logró sacarme del sofá, caí de nalgas en el piso, eso a ella no la inmutó, yo con los ojos como platos, la ví ponerse la mano en la boca y salir corriendo hacia un esquina del lugar, en donde había una puerta que supuse que sería la del baño. Ella entró y al escuchar que se fue en vómitos, reaccioné parándome del suelo y corriendo hacia el baño, sentí pasos detrás de mí, cuando llegué al baño y vi a bella prácticamente abrazando al escusado, corrí y me agaché a su lado y con mis manos recogí su pelo. Ella ya no estaba vomitando, pero se aferraba fuertemente al escusado.

_ Ha estado vomitando desde que llegó a este lugar… -escuché el susurro de Rosalie desde el marco de la puerta-.

Yo desde donde estaba agachado, fruncí el ceño y levanté lentamente mi rostro para girarlo y mirar a Rosalie quien me miraba desde la puerta del baño, con una leve sonrisa amenazando por salir de sus labios, no veía la gracia. Alice estaba detrás de Rosalie con cara de preocupación, mi mirada se fijó nuevamente en los ojos de Rose, quien me miraba tan fijamente. La conocía bastante bien, para saber, que ella estaba viendo algo que yo no estaba viendo. Aparté mi mirada de golpe de Rosalie ya que Bella volvió a retorcerse y volvió a vomitar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GRACIAS X LEER...<strong>_

_**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...**_


	36. FBI

_**SIMPLEMENTE WAAOOWW**_, me siento tan feliz, y a la vez sumamente animada con la historia, eso solo se los debo a ustedes… Gracias por su seguimiento, espero no desesperarlas mucho.

Gracias a todas aquellas personitas que se animaron a escribirme por primera vez, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios.

**Capitulo dedicado a mi amiga LucyLucy… espero no desilusionarte con esto… te juro que he sacado de abajo…**

**UN AGRADECIMIENTO DE MANERA ESPECIAL PARA:** ashlee bravo, JOSELINA, Natalia, Virginia, Kiki, Paola, Lllyblackmasen, Doris Martinez, AglaeeCullen810, EMLIZABETH CULLEN, nairelena, imtwilighter, constanza rojas, sten-pattison, Nikol-Lion'Lamb, janalez, AnaisDifi, M.L., nany87, Vikkii Cullen, KutisHN, Lukiis Cullen, Mapi Hale, Danii Belliner Cullen, ChrisCullenHale, satineych, lucylucy, roci kimberly cullen. **CHICAS UN MILLON DE GRACIAS, ESTA HISTORIA SOLO CONTINUA POR USTEDES… **

**Nota: Espero que les guste el capitulo, juro que le di larga al asunto, porque no sabia como debía estar el capi, solo espero que sea lo que han estado esperando. Recuerden pasar por el blogs y ver las imágenes… **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXXIV.<strong>

**FBI…**

_**Bella Pov.**_

Me sentía tan débil. Juro que no sentía ni fuerzas para caminar. Había vomitado hasta la bilis, y eso me había deshidratado demasiado rápido. Escuchaba los murmullos demasiado cerca de mí, y eso se debía a que estaba tirada en el largo sofá de Rosalie, con mi cabeza sobre las piernas de Edward, quien seguía acariciándome el pelo. No recuerdo ni siquiera como había llegado allí. Ya que de momento me sentí desvanecida en el piso del baño, y luego el piso duro, fue sustituido, por un sofá cómodo, y por unas manos que me acomodaron la cabeza sobre unas piernas, luego no paraban de acariciar mis brazos, mi pelo, mi rostro. Yo seguí con los ojos cerrados, la sensación de debilidad era increíble.

_ Está demasiada pálida… -susurró Alice y supe que también estaba cerca de mí-. ¿Edward no crees que sea conveniente que un médico la vea?...

_ No creo, está débil porque ha vomitado demasiado… -dijo Rosalie y ella estaba algo apartada, lo supe porque su voz se escuchaba más lejana que las demás-. Déjenla descansar… necesita una buena cama…

_ ¡Que carajo!… -dijo la voz de Emmet, la cual se escuchaba lejana y bien molesta-. ¿Qué mierdas se creen esos energúmenos que tienes por seguridad, Rose?...

_ ¿Emmet?... -dijo Edward y lo sentí moverse debajo de mi cabeza, ya no sentí sus piernas, si no el mueble cómodo, ni siquiera quise abrir los ojos-. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?... -la voz de Edward se escuchaba aterradora y ahora mas lejana-.

_ ¿Qué "rayos" haces "tú" aquí?... ¿acaso ya olvidaste que no eres el custodio de Bella?... antes de salir, debiste haberme llamado a mí, que soy el jefe de seguridad o al oficial Marcus…

_ Vete al demonio…

Sentí una mano acariciar mi frente. Y traté de abrir los ojos, la luz me molestaba. Aquellos delicados dedos seguían acariciando mi rostro.

_ ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de lo que te expliqué?... te advertí que te alejaras de ella, que el Presidente te quiere lejos de ella… -dijo Emmet entre dientes-.

_ ¿Lo que quiere es joderla?... pues lo va a lograr… -dijo Edward y la rabia era evidente en su tono-. Bella volverá a lo mismo de antes, con la diferencia de que ahora tiene enemigos afuera… anoche un tipo la estuvo siguiendo, y estuvo tan cerca de ella, que hasta le brindó una bebida que ella recibió… ¿y quien la estaba custodiando?... "NADIE"… ¿es a esto a lo que quieren exponerla?... dímelo tú, porque ella a "mi" si me importa… y no voy a permitir que nada malo le pase…

Aquella información estaba llegando a mí de golpe… ese tipo seguro que era un enemigo… su odio en su mirada… su sonrisa cínica y el hecho de que estuviera siguiéndome toda la noche… me aterraba la idea de permanecer encerrada en la casa, pero ni modo… no quería pasar otro susto similar. Hubo un silencio de unos minutos.

_ Es recomendable que lleven a Bella a su casa… está temblando… -dijo Alice y me di cuenta, que a quien tenía cerca era a ella-.

Sentí unos pasos acercándose a mí, a la vez que Emmet volvía a hablar.

_ ¿Dices que a Bella la estuvo siguiendo un tipo?... -dijo interesado y en cuestiones de segundo escuché su voz cerca de mi rostro, solo que ahora me hablaba en un susurro-. Bella… -yo lentamente abrí mis ojos, y me topé con los suyos observándome fijamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras que su mano retiró el pelo que caía en mi frente y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja-. ¿Estas bien?... -yo le miré con preocupación-.

_ Tengo mucho miedo, Emmet… -le susurré y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios-. Necesito a Edward a mi lado… solo con él me siento protegida…

_ Prometo resolver eso, mi reina… pero dime algo… ¿le viste bien la cara al tipo que te estaba siguiendo?... si lo ves… ¿lo reconocerías?...

_ Claro… -con mi respuesta, la sonrisa volvió a sus labios-.

_ Perfecto… eso es muy bueno… debemos ir a la Casa Blanca, ahora…

_ Me siento muy débil… -dije en un susurro-.

_ Apártate… -dijo Edward y me fijé como de manera brusca hizo que Emmet se apartara de mi lado, él se inclinó hacía mi, metió una de sus manos por debajo de mis rodillas y la otra por detrás de mi espalda y como si no pesara ni un kilo, me levantó en vilo. Yo llevé mis manos a su cuello y lo rodeé con fuerza, mientras enterraba mi cara en su cuello, inhalaba fuertemente su olor, mientras me obligaba a controlar las fuertes nauseas que volvían a atacarme. Me centraba en aspirar su olor, y noté que Edward aferró más fuertemente sus brazos, no como si quisiera sujetarme mejor, si no como si deseara abrazarme más fuertemente. Gracias a dios que sabia que no tenía nada mas que vomitar, ya que las nauseas eran tan fuertes que de seguro me hubiera ido en vomito ya. Lo que sucede es que el movimiento del caminar de Edward, no ayudaba para nada. Supe que Emmet caminaba al lado de Edward, cuando le escuché hablar en un susurro-.

_ Si logramos reconocer a la persona que estuvo siguiendo a Bella anoche y podemos determinar su vínculo con Aro Vulturi, creo que lo tenemos en nuestras manos, necesitamos pruebas que lo vinculen con el anónimo…

Mierda! Me odié por no estar en condiciones de preguntar, ¿De qué "anónimo" estaban hablando?. Luego ya preguntaría.

_ Sería un éxito… -dijo Jasper-.

Entramos en un ascensor y salimos.

_ Yo iré mas tarde a la Casa Blanca a ver a Bella… -dijo Alice-.

_ No te vayas aún, Alice… quiero hablar contigo… -dijo Rosalie-. Bells… mejórate…

-me dijo mas cerca, y yo no quise sacar mi cabeza del cuello de Edward, quien enseguida inició con su caminar nuevamente-.

_ Denme un segundo, muchachos… -dijo Jasper-. Ahora los alcanzo…

.

.

.

_**Alice Pov.**_

Jasper no dejaba de fulminarme con la mirada y eso estaba logrando ponerme nerviosa. Cuando dijo que le dieran un segundo, supe que lo que quería era hablar conmigo, antes de irse. Edward, quien llevaba a Bella en brazos, fue el primero en iniciar su camino hacia la puerta, por la cual entraba el resplandor del sol mañanero. Waaoow, había amanecido. Emmet se giró hacia Rosalie y le rodeó la cintura, acercándola de manera brusca a su cuerpo, eso le causo gracia a Rose, porque ella dejó salir una risita picara. Él aunque estaba serio, no parecía de mal humor.

_ Oye, debes decirle a esos tipos que tienes por seguridad que soy tu "hombre"… no voy a tolerar que deba enseñar mi placa para entrar al local de mi mujer…

_ Ufff, local que odiabas fuertemente… -dijo ella con ironía-.

_ Bien… tiempo "pasado"… debo irme… hay una investigación que debo iniciar… ¿te dije que te amo?...

Aquello era hasta meloso. Puse cara de asco, cuando vi a Emmet meter su lengua en la boca de Rosalie, volteé mi cara de golpe, aunque era preferible, quedarme viendo eso, a tener que ver ojos envenenados de Jasper. Nuestras miradas se toparon.

_ Ven acá…

Dijo Jasper tomándome bruscamente de la mano y jalándome, en un segundo me vi en los pasillos que nos llevaban al baño.

_ ¿Qué demonios te pasa?... -le dije molesta-.

_ ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?... ¿en donde rayos se metieron anoche?...

Me alcé de hombros, ya que no le veía la importancia al asunto.

_ Solo fuimos a una Disco… a Bailar un poco…

_ ¿Bailar con otros chicos no?...

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. _Esto no me lo podía creer_. Pero aunque debía molestarme, todo lo contrario, estaba loca por brincar en un solo pies.

_ Pues… es… lógico… -dije y lo vi tornarse morado de la rabia-.

_ ¿Qué es lo que es lógico, Alice Brandon?... pensé que el hecho de que estuviéramos saliendo juntos…

_ Aguarda… -le interrumpí-. Que me "acueste" contigo, no quiere decir que estemos "saliendo"… ahora, si tu percepción es otra… seria buena que lo conversáramos, primero…

Dije esperando que me aclarara. Porque la verdad es, que a mi también me gustaba la idea de saber qué teníamos… el hecho de que Jasper me buscara todos sus domingos libres, y que nos acostáramos, no me hacía ver que hubiere nada serio entre nosotros. Con frecuencia hablábamos por teléfono, pero nunca habíamos aclarado nada. Y la verdad yo sabía que lo que estaba empezando a sentir por él, nunca antes lo había sentido por nadie. Quería saber cómo él veía las cosas. Ví que aunque me miraba a los ojos, su rabia se fue apaciguando.

_ Cuando Edward me dijo que Bella no estaba en la Casa Blanca, de inmediato supuse que estaría contigo… me enfureció el hecho de saberte en un lugar y que no me hayas comentado nada… como últimamente nos hablamos mucho por el celular…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Él seguía serio. Aunque me miraba fijamente.

_ Bella solo quería salir un poco y molestar a Charlie… no es justo que le haya quitado a Edward de su lado…

_ Charlie sospecha lo de Edward y Bella, Bella que le agradezca a Dios, que Charlie prefirió apartarlo de su lado y no echarlo de la Casa Blanca… están jugando con fuego… Bella está corriendo peligro, Charlie tiene enemigos que lo están amenazando con hacerle daño a Bella… -yo abrí los ojos como platos, ante esa información-. Tal vez y lo sea el mismo hombre que Bella vio anoche… así que por favor, Alice… coopera con nosotros, y mantén a Bella segura… ahora mismo no es tiempo de hacer ese tipo de berrinches… además… también me preocupa que corras peligro… porque si Bella lo está teniendo y tú estas a su lado, ambas están en riesgo… y yo no quiero que nada malo les pase…

Y yo me quedé sin habla… el celular de Jasper sonó en su bolsillo.

_ Debo irme… me están esperando… ven acá…

Y como yo seguía sin reaccionar, él puso su mano en mi nuca y acercó mi rostro al suyo uniendo nuestros labios en un suave beso. Yo tardé en reaccionar, lo hice, cuando sentí sus labios húmedos acariciaban los míos. Un beso dulce y delicado, su lengua delineó mi labio inferior, yo suspiré y le dejé profundizar el beso. Mis manos fueron a su nuca, y las de él rodearon mi cintura, mientras nos besábamos suavemente. Waaoww, los besos de Jasper eran inigualable, no entendía como aquel tipo que me enfermaba tanto, ahora podía gustarme de esta manera. A veces, me costaba hasta sacarlo de mi mente. Supe que su teléfono había dejado de sonar, cuando el maldito repiqueteo, empezó de nuevo. Culminamos el beso y él me miró a los ojos. Mientras me susurraba dulcemente.

_ Promete que no volverás a desaparecerte de esa manera…

Yo sin poder apartar mis ojos de los suyos, solo moví la cabeza positivamente. Él sonrió ladeadamente.

_ Cuídate… y pórtate bien… mándame un mensaje cuando estés en tu casa… ¿OK?...

Yo como estúpida volví a mover la cabeza positivamente. Él se inclinó, me dio un beso de tocada en los labios, luego uno en la frente y se fue. Mierda!. Estaba jodida con este hombre. Porque si podía ser un tremendo "patán" cuando se lo proponía. También podía ser un tremendo "conquistador" si también así lo quería.

_**Emmet Pov.**_

Estaba sentado frente al guía. Esperando a que Jasper saliera. Edward iba en mi mismo auto, estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, con Bella recostada en el asiento, y con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormida.

_ Me preocupa lo que ese hombre le haya dado de tomar… -susurró Edward y yo le miré a través del retrovisor, nuestras miradas se toparon-. La veo tan mal…

_ ¿Crees que un médico debería verla?... -le dije con duda, la verdad la chica lucía más pálida de lo normal-.

_ Llama a papá… -dijo Edward y su tono fue preocupante-. Llámalo y dile que vaya a la Casa Blanca… avísale a Jasper también, para que se apure… seguro que llegamos al mismo tiempo…

Hice lo que me dijo, igual no era mal idea… últimamente bella parecía mas debilucha que nunca. Llamé a papá, a quien solo le expliqué que fuera a la Casa Blanca a examinar a Bella, cuando quiso saber qué pasaba, le resumí lo que sabía, que Bella había tomado una bebida extraña y el comportamiento que estaba reflejando ahora. Fue suficiente para que mi padre no preguntara más y me dijera que en 15 minutos iba a estar en la Casa Blanca. Jasper cuando se animó aparecer se montó en el asiento delantero, a los oficiales que habían venido conmigo, le indiqué que se fueran en el auto que habían llegado Edward y Jasper.

Llegamos a la Casa Blanca, envueltos en un silencio sepulcral. Nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto. Jasper estaba demasiado pensativo, Edward no apartaba su mirada de la Bella durmiente, lo sabía porque cada vez que miraba por el retrovisor, lo veía mirarla como idiota y yo, yo solo pensaba que si Bella me confirmaba quien la había seguido y era uno de los hombres del círculo primario de Aro Vulturi, lo teníamos en las manos. Por nada del mundo podíamos permitirle que volvieran acercarse de esa manera a ella. Sentí un escalofrío en mi cuerpo, al imaginar que mierda pudieron haberle dado de tomar a Bella…

.

.

.

Detuve el auto en la puerta principal. Jasper y yo nos desmontamos al mismo tiempo. Cuando Edward salió yo me acerqué al mismo tiempo. Rayos, Isabella me estaba logrando asustar, ella trataba de abrir los ojos y no podía, era evidente que le pesaban.

_ Déjame ayudarte… -dije en un susurro, cuando vi que Edward trataba de sostenerla en pies-.

Para sorpresa de nosotros tres, ella reaccionó bruscamente, aforrándose a la solapa de la camisa de Edward.

_ ¡Noo!... -dijo-. Edward… no te apartes de mí, por favor… -dijo y eso bastó para que Edward volviera a tomarla en sus brazos, ella volvió a enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de Edward, mientras se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de él-.

Jasper y yo nos miramos de reojo. Edward tenía una cara de preocupación alarmante. Inició su paso hacia la entrada de la casa. Cuando entramos, el jadeo de la señora Cope nos alertó a los tres. Ella corrió hacia Edward.

_ ¡Dios, dios… ¿Qué tiene mi niña… qué pasó?...

_ Está mal… -dijo Jasper tenso-.

_ Edward… -dijo la señora Cope con temor-. ¡Anda llévala a su habitación, antes de que sus padres la vean!...

_ ¡Muy Tarde!... -todos miramos de golpe al escuchar la voz ronca y súper molesta de Charlie Swan, quien se estaba acercando a nosotros de manera rápida, pude notar que llevaba algo en la mano, cuando me fijé se trataba de un diario de circulación, la primera Dama quien tenia cara de pocos amigos le pisaba los talones a su esposo-. ¡Isabellaaa!... -gritó Charlie, y yo estaba en shock, estaba sumamente molesto-.

_ ¡Baje a mi hija, Oficial!... -le gritó la primera dama-.

_ Lo siento, señora… -dijo Edward de manera contundente, eso tenía él, nadie lo amedrentaba-. Pero la señorita está demasiado débil, no puede sostenerse en pies por si sola…

La señora rápidamente se acercó a Edward y de manera brusca tomó una de las manos de Isabella, que estaba rodeando el cuello de Edward y la jaló, como si su intención fuere desprender dicha extremidad del cuerpo de su hija, noté como Bella sostuvo más fuertemente su agarre en Edward y como mi hermano fulminó con la mirada a la señora y dio un paso hacia atrás, provocando que la señora soltara a su hija.

_ Le dije que no puede sostenerse en pies… -dijo Edward entre dientes y yo entendí que debía interferir, otro enfrentamiento entre Edward vs Reneé, no era lo más recomendable en este momento-.

_ Póngala en el piso ahora mismo, aparte sus manos de mi hija… -dijo Reneé entre dientes de manera amenazante hacia Edward, quien la seguía enfrentando con la mirada-.

_ Señora… -dije yo mientras me acercaba a ella, Charlie seguía mirando la escena-. Su hija está muy mal… necesita que un médico la vea…

_ ¡¿Qué médico ni médico dice?... la maldita borrachera es la que la tiene así…. ¿acaso no sabe todo el mundo que ésta chiquilla estuvo anoche en una Disco de pacotilla, bebiendo y bailando con hombres?... ¿acaso no sabe ya todo el mundo que esta estúpida chiquilla provocó una balacera en esa disco cerrada?... ya me tiene harta con todos sus escándalos!... ¡Estoy hartaaa!... -gritó la mujer desesperada y yo miré a Edward con los ojos como platos mientras él me miraba noqueado, seguro por lo de "balacera". Edward estaba sumamente tenso-.

_ ¿Qué es lo que tiene?... -dijo el presidente más calmado, haciendo que todos lo miráramos, incluyendo a su mujer-.

_ Me tomé el atrevimiento de decirle a mi padre que viniera a examinarla… -dijo Edward-. Está sumamente deshidratada, ha vomitado bastante y no tiene fuerzas ni de sostenerse…

_ Bien… -dijo Charlie-. Hágame el favor, Edward y llévela a su habitación, Cope acompáñelo, por favor. Luego que el médico la examine ya hablaré con ella…

Edward no perdió tiempo y se fue hacia el ascensor, seguido por la señora Cope. La primera dama se giró horrorizada hacia su esposo.

_ ¿Vas a dejarle pasar esta?... porque te juro que yo "no"…

_ Tranquila… -le dijo Charlie quien estaba tenso, me miró sabiendo que yo quería hablarle-.

_ Anoche una persona estuvo siguiendo de cerca a su hija… -Charlie me miró con duda-. E inclusive le brindó una bebida a Bella que ella tomó… -Reneé dejó salir un jadeo, mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano, Charlie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-. Bella dice que puede reconocer a esa persona, por lo que me voy a comunicar con el FBI, para que me ayuden a llevar el caso… a ver si Bella puede identificar a algunos de ellos…

_**Edward Pov. **_

La acosté en la cama, la señora Cope, enseguida empezó a retirarle los tacones, yo me puse de pies y la observé. (*)

Ella parecía desmayada. Mierdaa, tenía tantas ganas de explotar, de romper cosas y de gritar furioso. Quería gritarle a alguien… por un demonio… ¿Balaceras?... ¿Bebida brindada por un extraño?... ¿bailando con extraños?... ¿bebiendo con extraños?... Uyyyyy… me giré dándole la espalda… ¿Por qué tenia que pasar por esto?... ¿Por qué condenada mierda ella tuvo que haber salido la noche anterior?... me coloqué frente al tocador, y apoyé las palmas de mis manos en él para sostenerme… mi respiración estaba sumamente agitada. Y la rabia hervía fuertemente por la sangre que recorría rápidamente por mis venas… y ahora ella estaba tirada allí… de esa forma que me tenía sumamente preocupado… ¿Qué mierda pudo haber sido esa jodida bebida?...

Unos nudillos sonaron en la puerta, y la señora Cope se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Papá entró con su maletín. Yo le miré, él solo me miró de reojo.

_ Hola, hijo… -dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Bella, yo me quedé en donde mismo estaba, desde el tocador, sin emitir ningún comentario, vi a Carlisle hacer su trabajo-.

(*)

Carlisle se acercó a Bella, y de inmediato lo vi chequearle las pupilas, Bella parecía inconciente.

_ ¿Está inconciente, Doctor?... -dijo la señora Cope entre sollozos-.

_ No. Más bien, parece dormida… ¿Lleva mucho rato así?... -dijo Carlisle mientras abría su maletín y buscaba algo-.

_ Ha venido así… -dijo la señora al ver que yo no iba a contestar, la verdad no respondía si abría la boca, por eso preferí quedarme callado-.

_ Está deshidratada… Isabella… Isabella… -mi padre empezó a llamarla tiernamente-.

_ Uhmmm… -ella le contestó mientras se giraba de lado y se ponía en posición fetal, papá sonrió divertido-.

_ Solo está dormida… al parecer no durmió bien anoche… parece exhausta…

_ Carlisle… -dije sin moverme de mi sitio, Carlisle me miró-. Me gustaría que le tomes una muestra de sangre… ha tomado una bebida y no se… -dije mientras me pasaba la mano por la cabeza-. Quiero descartar cualquier cosa…

Papá frunció el ceño. Pero enseguida buscó sus utensilios para tomar la muestra. Vi como extrajo la sangre de la coyuntura del brazo de Bella. Ella estaba tan rendida que ni lo notó. Papá guardó la muestra y me miró.

_ Oye… ella puede que esté debilitada porque esté agotada… haremos lo siguiente, cuando despierte si sigue debilitada le voy a poner un suero intravenoso… vamos a esperar, ahora mismo llevaré la muestra… te informo de cualquier situación… ahora solo déjenla descansar… -miró a la señora-. Cuando despierte, por favor… dénmele mucho líquido…

_ Si Dr… -dijo la señora Cope-.

Acompañé a papá hasta el ascensor.

_ En serio… no piensas medicarla… -le confirmé entre dientes, seguía igual de molesto-.

_ Aún no… vamos a esperar a que despierte y ver como se siente… ahora solo está durmiendo…

Tomé suficiente aire por la nariz, estaba bastante irritado aún.

_ Tranquilo… estas sumamente tenso hijo… ella está bien…

_ ¿Viste a Emmet cuando llegaste?...

_ Si, solo por unos segundos, aparentemente iba apurado a su oficina… iba con Jasper y el presidente…

.

.

.

Cuando Carlisle se fue, yo me dirigí a la oficina de Emmet y sin tocar entré, ganándome la mirada de golpe de Emmet, Jasper, Charlie Swan y el Oficial Marcus. Yo me paré en seco.

_ Lo siento… -dije entre dientes-. No sabía que estaban reunidos…

_ No importa, Edward… -dijo Emmet mirándome con preocupación-. Acércate… igual eres de confianza…

Yo caminé lentamente y me fijé que en el centro de la mesa habían esparcidas una serie de fotos de hombres. Yo me senté y ellos continuaron en lo que estaban.

_ Este… -dijo Emmet señalando una de las fotos-. Es Cayo… como les decía, estos son el círculo fiel de Aro Vulturi… -dijo señalando las fotos, yo fruncí el ceño con duda, no entendía de qué estaban hablando, por lo que sin levantar mi cabeza, levanté solo mi mirada y me fijé en todos. Emmet con el ceño fruncido explicaba, Charlie y Jasper le atendían fijamente. Pero Marcus… el oficial estaba con el ceño fruncido, sumamente tenso y no se porque, pero mientras Emmet explicaba, dicho oficial lo fulminaba con la mirada, noté que cuando Emmet apartó su mirada de la foto, el tipo inmediatamente se relajó y se transformó de manera inmediata. Aparentando estar sumamente concentrado e interesado en lo que él explicaba. Aquello no me gustó para nada.

.

.

.

El resto del día pasó sin novedad. Bella estuvo durmiendo todo el día. La señora Cope, me dijo que solo había despertado por unos minutos, en lo que tomó mucho líquido y volvió a dormir, al parecer estaba de mejor ánimos, porque la señora Cope me dijo que ella solo preguntaba si yo estaba enfadado con ella. Preferí no irla ver en todo el día, porque la verdad no lograba tranquilizarme. Una cosa que me molestó más, fue la maldita evasiva que me hizo Carlisle en todo el día. Siempre que lo había requerido, había estado. Pero hoy NO. Le llamé mil veces al celular y no tomó mis malditas llamadas, y cuando tomaron mi teléfono, fue su secretaria, quien me dijo que Carlisle estaba en una cirugía que le iba a tomar bastante tiempo. Supongo que de haber obtenido un mal resultado en el examen de sangre, ya nos hubiéramos enterado. Pero lo peor fue en la noche, cuando lo llamé a la casa, mamá me dijo que papá había llegado agotado y que se había ido a la cama de inmediato. Aquello me dejó sin habla por largos segundos. ¿Qué mierda fue eso?... allí estuve hablando largo rato con mi madre. Y hasta muy tarde de la noche, logré conciliar el sueño. Algo estaba afectando mi cabeza fuertemente. Las imágenes de ese Oficial, el tal Marcus, me estaban colando bastante. Recordé todos y cada unos de nuestros encuentros, y fue allí que llegué la conclusión de que ese tipo no me gustaba para nada. Por lo que no lo quería cerca de Bella por nada del mundo.

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Abrí lentamente los ojos. (*) Sentía el cuerpo algo entumecido. Pero igual me removí en la cama… girándome mientras disfrutaba la comodidad de la cama y de las sabanas de seda. Cuando me di cuenta que no volvería a dormir. Me senté en la cama, llevaba la pijama puesta. Tomé mi celular que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y me fijé en la hora. Si había sueño desapareció cuando vi la hora. Las ocho de la mañana (8:00 a.m.) Waaoow. Casi dormí 24 horas. Me levanté de la cama asombrándome de lo ligera y bien que me sentía. Verifiqué el celular y "cero llamadas perdidas, ni mensajes recibidos"… Edward debía estar furioso por lo que escuchó a mamá decir… debía hablar con él y explicarle, ayer estaba tan exhausta, que ni fuerzas de hablar sentía. Me dirigí al baño y me paré frente al lavamanos, y observé mi rostro. Me veía patética, no solo pálida si no también con el pelo horrendo, preparé mi cepillo de dientes con pasta y me lavé los dientes, luego abrí la regadera acomodé el agua caliente, me desprendí de la pijama y entré. El agua estaba más exquisita que nunca, tomé mi shampoo de fresas y lavé mi pelo. La verdad perdí la noción del tiempo. Cuando me animé a salir, tomé mi toalla, sequé mi cuerpo, y luego con otra toalla escurrí un poco mi pelo. Envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla y salí del baño. Casi pego un grito cuando vi a Jessica arreglando mi cama y a nana recogiendo cosas. Ella al verme me sonrió tiernamente.

_ Luces mas recuperada hoy…

_ Buen día, nana… buenos días Jessica… -ésta última me miró algo asombrada y luego me sonrío tímidamente-.

_ Buenos días señorita… -dijo mientras tomaba las sabanas sucias y abandonaba de inmediato mi habitación, yo fui hacia mi armario y saqué que ponerme, empecé a vestirme.

_ Nana… ¿y mis padres?... -le dije con miedo a escuchar su respuesta, ella me miró de reojo mientras tomaba los instrumentos de alisarme el pelo-.

_ Tu madre furiosísima contigo… y a Charlie no le he visto hoy…

Eso me extrañó.

_ ¿Ni en el desayuno?... -siempre solía desayunar en la mesa-.

_ No. Hoy se excusó con tu madre… dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer… está reunido con Emmet y otros oficiales…

Aquello me hizo recordar el comentario de Emmet y el peligro que yo tomaba. Bien debía verlo.

_ ¿Y Edward?...

_ Está reunido con ellos también…

_ ¿No ha preguntado por mí?...

_ No.

La respuesta de nana fue contundente y aquello me preocupó.

_ Nana, ayúdame que quiero terminar rápido…

Nana me ayudó a alisarme el pelo, mientras yo me maquillaba un poco. Lo hicimos en tiempo record.

(*) Cuando estuve lista. Tomé mi celular de la mesita y besé la frente de nana.

_ Hablamos mas tarde…

Cuando salí, frené mi caminar de golpe al ver al Oficial Marcus en mi puerta. Él me miró fijamente, haciéndome regresar de golpe a mi realidad, "Edward no estaba conmigo". Lo fulminé con la mirada y él sin expresión alguna me sostuvo la mirada. Estaba mas serio de lo normal, aunque prefería esa actitud a esa sonrisa cínica e hipócrita que siempre me daba, la cual sin duda alguna, me hacia temerle. Me dirigí hacia el ascensor y lo sentí caminar detrás de mí. La verdad no soportaba a este tipo, me era más intolerable que Edward cuando inició su trabajo de custodio mío, y eso que es mucho decir. Me recosté de una de las paredes de ascensor, con la intención de mantenerme lo más alejada de dicho oficial, aunque no lo estaba mirando, sabia que él me estaba mirando fijamente.

Respiré hondo disimuladamente cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron frente a mí, salí lo más de prisa que pude, y bajo la atenta mirada de los oficiales que custodiaban la puerta del despacho de mi padre, entré sin siquiera llamar. Hecho que provocó que desde la mesa de juntas todos levantaran su mirada hacia mí. Grandioso, ahora todos me miraban. Primero miré a Emmet, a Jasper, a papá, habían dos señores más que no conocía y a él lo dejé de último.

(*) Sin duda alguna estaba más guapo que nunca. Volvía a vestir trajeado y sumamente impecable, solo que su pelo, no estaba muy domado que digamos. Él estaba serio y me miró con sus ojos penetrantes, fijamente a los míos. Claro, luego de darme una breve mirada de pies a cabeza.

_ Oh!... despertaste… -dijo papá con ironía, haciendo que apartara mi mirada de los ojos de Edward y lo mirara a él, mi padre me miraba bastante serio y hasta molesto-.

_ Hola, papá…

_ Luces mejor hoy… -dijo él poniéndose de pies, y acercándose a mí lentamente-. Con mas color… ¿Cómo te sientes?...

_ Bien… -dije entre dientes, cuando ya lo tenía en frente-.

_ Isabella, tú y yo tenemos que hablar… sobre lo que salió en el periódico de ayer y sobre lo que hiciste en la madrugada de ayer… pero eso debe esperar un momento… ven acá… -me tomó de la mano, en la que no cargaba el celular y me llevó a la mesa de juntas, todos seguían mirándome-. Siéntate acá… -dijo ofreciéndome su silla, yo me senté mientras ponía cara de dudas-. Escucha… ellos son los oficiales Alistair y Benjamin, ambos son del FBI, y están haciendo una investigación profunda sobre tus atentados y sobre el extraño que dices haber visto que te había seguido en la noche de ayer…

Papá hablaba pausado, yo me quedé sin habla, ya que no se porque el hecho de asociar aquel extraño, con los dos atentados que había recibido anteriormente me hizo sentir mucho miedo. Mis manos se entrelazaron de manera nerviosa.

_ Hola, señorita… yo soy Alistair… -dijo el más joven de los dos-. Mientras habría un sobre largo que tenia en las manos-. El Oficial Emmet nos ha dicho que le manifestó reconocer a la persona que vió ayer noche… ¿es eso cierto?...

Solo moví la cabeza positivamente y de manera instintiva mis ojos fueron hacia los de Edward quien me miraba fijamente. Era evidente que estaba sumamente tenso. Miré a dicho oficial cuando volvió a hablar de nuevo.

_ Tenemos unas fotos que queremos descartar… se la vamos a mostrar y solo nos va a decir a quienes reconoce de ellos, ¿le parece?...

Moví la cabeza positivamente. Y él de manera inmediata esparció unas fotos en la mesa, todos eran hombres, las fotos parecían ser solo seis. Yo enseguida reconocí a tres de ellos. Cosa que provocó que mis manos temblaran suavemente. Y mientras lo identificaba los señalaba con mi dedo índice.

_ Este es el chico del baño del Pub… -dije al reconocerlo bastante bien, la verdad lo había tenido muy cerca de mí, miré a Edward con temor-. Tú y Jasper también pueden identificarlos… -Edward de manera no muy perceptiva movió la cabeza positivamente, haciéndome entender que no estaba equivocada, tomé aire por la nariz y la boté por la boca-. Este… es el de la plaza… -Aliestar me sonrió un poco, supongo que se sentía bien al ver que acertaba, ellos ya tenían a esos dos-. Y este… -dije señalando a aquella persona que tanto me asustó la noche anterior, aquella que me miró con odio y me dio una bebida que estúpidamente había tomado-. Este es el tipo que me estuvo siguiendo ayer noche…

Salté en mi asiento, cuando escuché que alguien había golpeado la mesa con el puño, había sido Charlie, lo miré asombrada ya que el mismo, estaba sumamente pálido. Miré a Emmet quien me miraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

_ ¿Qué pasa?... -dije en un susurro, ya casi temblando-.

_ ¿Aro Vulturi le está dando casa personalmente?... -dijo Emmet sin creerlo-.

_ Hay que hacer algo inmediatamente… -dijo Edward siendo el primero en ponerse de pies, estaba sumamente molesto-. Esto no puede demorarse más…

_ Por supuesto… -dijo el tal Benjamin que no había hablado en ningún momento-. Tranquilo… -le dijo a Charlie-. Que la niña lo identifique es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado…ya lo tenemos…

_ Permiso… -todos giramos el rostro hacia la puerta para ver al oficial Marcus parado en ella, mirándonos con duda, su cuerpo estaba sumamente rígido-.

_ ¿Qué está haciendo ahí?... -dijo papá bastante molesto, Marcus puso cara de disculpa-. ¿Acaso no sabe que estamos en una reunión privada?... -miré a papá y este estaba sumamente molesto-.

_ Lo siento, señor presidente, es que como la señorita estaba adentro y soy su custodio, vine por si necesitaba algo…

_ Ja!... -papá dejó salir una carcajada irónica y rabiosa-. ¿Dentro de la casa blanca es que pretende hacer su trabajo?... no sea imbécil y proteja a mi hija cuando esté fuera de la casa… ahí es que ella necesita de su cuidado, _**dudo**_ que le pase algo en un lugar en donde esté presente Edward, Emmet y Jasper… así que fuera de aquí…

_ Permiso… -dijo Marcus bastante serio y de inmediato abandonó el despacho-.

Hubo un silencio de un minuto cuando la puerta se cerró. Yo me fije en el rostro de todos y noté la tensión evidente en Edward, Emmet y Charlie.

_ Señor… -dijo Edward mirando a papá quien le miró con duda-. A mi me gustaría hablar con usted… -yo le miré con el ceño fruncido, pero él miraba a mi padre, quien le miró también con duda-. Es importante…

_ Nosotros nos vamos… -dijo Benjamin-. Vamos a buscar a Vulturi inmediatamente… iniciaremos con el allanamiento de morada…

_ Me informan de todo… -dijo Emmet poniéndose de pies-.

Noté como los dos oficiales del FBI se despidieron con un apretón de manos, a mi solo me sonrieron y se fueron…

Charlie me miró.

_ Isabella anda a entretenerte con algo por ahí… pero escúchame bien pequeña, necesito que me prometas que no vas a hacer nada indebido… si piensas salir de la casa blanca, por favor, no lo hagas sola… ¿si?...

_ Si… -dije y miré a Edward de reojo-. No pienso salir de la Casa Blanca hasta que esto no se resuelva-.

Dije seriamente, con la grata intención de que Edward también estuviera tranquilo.

_ Además no me agrada para nada ese Oficial Marcus… -agregué, papá me miró con duda pero pareció hacerme caso-. No lo quiero a mi lado, en vez de hacerme sentir tranquila, solo logra inquietarme… no me gusta para nada, papá…

_ ¿Qué pasa con él Bella?... -dijo Emmet con duda-. El Oficial Marcus, es uno de los Oficiales con más experiencias y años siéndolo en la casa blanca, nunca he tenido quejas de él…

_ Pues, pueden ser ideas mías, no se, pero la verdad no me gusta para nada su actitud… ni siquiera me siento segura con él… por eso no pienso salir mas de la casa blanca… ya que tampoco lo voy a ser sola… aunque muera por el encierro…

Mi celular empezó a sonar en mi mano, yo miré el número y era uno desconocido… fruncí el ceño con duda.

_ Me parece bien… -dijo Charlie-. Pero veré como puedo resolver eso… tampoco me parece justo mantenerte encerrada aquí… ve, sal que voy a hablar con Emmet… ahorita me paso por tu habitación y hablamos mas tranquilos…

Yo me sonreí, corrí a sus brazos y le di un fuerte abrazo.

_ Ok… permiso… -dije y me di la vuelta, no sin antes mirar a Edward quien me miraba fijamente, yo salí del despacho de mi padre, y miré a los dos oficiales que custodiaban la puerta, pero al girarme hacia el ascensor, vi que el Oficial Marcus estaba en una esquina hablando por su celular en susurros, al ver que yo le vi, cerró el celular de manera cortante, yo fruncí el ceño, pero mi celular en la mano, volvió a sonar, un número desconocido, sin dudarlo tomé la llamada-.

_ ¿Si?...

_ ¿Isabella?... hola, pequeña es Carlisle que te habla…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios…

_ Hola, Carlisle… ¿Cómo estás?...

_ Algo preocupado, niña… ¿Está Edward contigo?...

_ No. Está en una reunión con mi padre… ¿pasa algo?... -dije con duda-.

_ La verdad… -Carlisle se escuchaba bastante serio del otro lado-. Me gustaría hablar con ustedes de manera inmediata…

Aquello hizo que la sonrisa se borrara de mis labios. La preocupación volvió a mí.

_ ¿Pasa algo malo?... ¿Y Esme?...

_ Se trata de ustedes… necesito verlos… hablar con ambos…

Yo miré la puerta cerrada del despacho de mi padre y luego miré al Oficial Marcus quien me miraba fijamente desde lo lejos.

_ Edward ahora no puede… pero ¿puedo ir yo sola?...

Carlisle luego de pensárselo, tomó aire suficiente por la boca y la botó por la nariz.

_ Bien… te voy a estar esperando en mi consultorio… estoy en el George Washington university hospital… voy a ordenarle a mi secretaria que en cuanto llegues no te haga esperar…

_ Ok… estaré allí en minutos…

Y cerré la llamada. Mientras iba caminando de manera inmediata hacia el ascensor.

_ ¿Va a salir, señorita?...

_ Si… vamos a salir… sígame…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si, la verdad…<strong>

**¿Era lo que esperaban?...**

**¿Qué les pareció?...**

**¿Y que esperan ahora que pase?...**

**Espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos…**

**Besos y Abrazos!**


	37. Sorpresas!

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Cada vez que veo lo que aumentan los RR, no se imaginan como me pongo. Siento un compromiso con todas ustedes, tan grande que ni se imaginan. Gracias por sus comentarios. Me hacen sumamente feliz. Otra cosa, se que se preguntarán, ¿Qué pasó con mi adelanto? Pero aquí viene mi justificación: "¿me creen si les digo que este Capi lo armé en el día de hoy?" pues es la pura verdad. A final de la tarde me dije, naaa, voy a actualizar con lo que tengo, se que recibir esto, es mas que nada… por eso lo corto del capi, y tal vez si encuentren faltas se debe a la rapidez, se que la mayoría de ustedes estaban esperando con ansias este capitulo, por eso se los traigo. Corto pero seguro. Para el próximo, deja tu comentario que prometo enviar el adelanto.

BESOTES Y ABRAZOS PARA: _**LucyLucy, **__**janalez**__**, **__**M.L.**__**, **__**Gab'sSwanC**__**, anon, ashlee bravo, Victoria, **__**KutisHN**__**, **__**ChrisCullenHale**__**, paola, CharlotteG, JOSELINA, **__**Doris Martinez**__**, **__**Lukiis Cullen**__**, **__**nairelena**__**, **__**BETTY CULLEN**__**, **__**Nikol-Lion'Lamb**__**, **__**Danii Belliner Cullen**__**, **__**satineych**__**, **__**AglaeeCullen810**__**, **__**nany87**__**, **__**constanza rojas**__**, **__**ElizabethMallory**__**, **__**Gaby Potter28**__**, **__**Sheila Marie Cullen**__**. TAMBIEN para todas esas personas que me agregan a sus FAVORITOS Y ENVIAN SUS ALERTAS. Las adoro gracias x leer...**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, Y ECHENLE UNA MIRADITA AL BLOGS.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXXV.<strong>

**¡SORPRESAS!**

_**Bella Pov.**_

No solo me tenía de los pelos, el hecho de la extraña llamada de Carlisle hacía unos minutos, sino el hecho de que el imbécil de mi custodio, me miraba muy seguido por el retrovisor, su mirada me inquietaba bastante, el tipo me miraba sumamente serio.

_ ¿Qué tanto me ve?... -dije y mi tono fue acido. Él dejó salir una sonrisa-.

_ A usted… ya entiendo la fascinación de Cullen por usted… o mejor dicho de los "Cullen"…

Yo abrí los ojos como platos, este se estaba pasando.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir?... -dije entre dientes-.

_ Que es una niña sumamente hermosa…

_ ¿Me está faltando el respeto?... -dije sin creer mis propias palabras, él se sonrió y me miró directamente a los ojos, a través del retrovisor del auto-.

_ ¿Le molesta cuando Edward Cullen lo hace?...

_ Maldito infeliz de mierda… a ver que opina mi padre de esto…

_ Ja!... -soltó una carcajada y enseguida se puso serio-. También muero de curiosidad por saber que opina su padre de muchas cosas…

Y sentí como el color abandonaba mi rostro. Esto era el colmo… la mala espina que me causaba este hombre eran ciertas… tenía que hablarlo con Edward… iba a donde Carlisle y de inmediato volvería a la casa blanca… a este hombre no lo quería cerca de mí.

.

.

.

Llegamos al hospital y me desmonté sin esperar que el imbécil me abriera la puerta del auto presidencial. Muchos ojos curiosos se me quedaron viendo cuando entré al hospital, sentía los pasos del Oficial Marcus detrás de mí, para mi tranquilidad mental, traté de olvidarlo. Me acerqué a información y pregunté por el consultorio del doctor Carlisle Cullen. Me informaron que en el quinto piso, y enseguida busque el ascensor. Al llegar al piso, me sorprendí, este hospital era sumamente lujoso. Había un pasillo inmenso, con sillas sumamente finas, y un escritorio a una esquina en la cual se encontraba una chica. Yo me acerqué a ella, y noté que la chica me miró con los ojos sumamente abiertos. Yo le sonreí.

_ Hola… el Dr. Cullen me está esperando…

_ Si, señorita Swan… pase… -dijo ella y de manera torpe inició el camino hacia una puerta la cual estaba un poco mas detrás de ella, cuando sentí los pasos de Marcus detrás de mí, frene mi caminar y me giré, él me miró con duda-.

_ Espere aquí… -le ordené-.

La joven me abrió la puerta, yo le sonreí y entré. El consultorio de Carlisle era inmenso, tenia todo lo que un consultorio debía llevar, pero muy bien decorado y con mobiliarios de lujos. Él estaba detrás de su escritorio mirando su laptop, pero en cuanto me vio, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, él miró detrás de mí.

_ Que nadie nos interrumpa, Heidy…

_ Si Dr… -escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de mi, Carlisle se acercó y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla-.

_ Isabella, hola… lamento haber llamado a tu celular, pero me fue imposible comunicarme con de Edward… no sabía que Esme lo tenia, igual… ven acá…

Me tomó de la mano, y me llevó a una salita que estaba en su consultorio, bien decorada, el blanco de los muebles era reluciente. Él me invitó a sentar. Y cuando lo hice, noté que se devolvió a su escritorio, bajo la fija mirada de mis ojos, lo vi abrir una gaveta y sacar un sobre blanco. Volvió acercarse a mí, y note, que había cambiado, porque Carlisle se había puesto sumamente serio. Se sentó de frente a mí, con el sobre en la mano, haciéndome a mí ponerme seria también.

(Imagen en el blogs)

_ Ayer… estabas algo inconsciente… no se si te acuerdas que fui a examinarte…

Yo fruncí en ceño.

_ Nana me dijo que usted estuvo por allí…

Carlisle me miraba tan serio, que me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

_ Edward me pidió que… te examinara… tomaste una bebida desconocida y él quería descartar, supongo que hayas consumido cualquier tipo de droga…

_Mierda, mierda, mierda… _

Me dije interiormente, sabiendo que la seriedad de Carlisle al hablarme no presagiaba nada bueno… miré el sobre en sus manos, y luego lo miré a él. Noté que bufó y se paró de golpe del mueble, explotando.

_ ¡Me importa un carajo que Edward se enfade conmigo, por desquitármela contigo!... -yo dejé de respirar, ante el repentino enfado de Carlisle, nunca imaginé ver algo así-. ¡Rayos es que debí esperar que él viniera aquí, debí verlo a él primero, tú igual solo eres una niña, pero maldita sea, él, él y Él es el maldito adulto que debió protegerte de esto!... -dijo sacudiendo el sobre que tenía en la mano-. Rayos… -se dijo para si mismo y miró el techo del consultorio, yo lo miraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos, al parecer él estaba tratando de controlarse, su respiración estaba agitada, se agarró fuertemente el puente de la nariz y supe de quien Edward había heredado ese tic, luego de unos segundos me miró y al ver supongo que mi cara de horror, puso cara de preocupación-. Te asusté… -se confirmó entre dientes-.

_ ¿Qué pasa?... -dije en un susurro, sin querer pensar qué podía decir ese papel que estaba en su mano… ¿acaso existía alguna bebida la cual podía traer como consecuencia una muerte contundente en menos de 48 horas?-.

_ ¿Quieres ver el resultado?...-dijo bastante serio, mirándome a los ojos, yo solo moví la cabeza positivamente y él me extendió el sobre, mis manos temblaban cuando traté de abrirlo y cuando lo hice, noté que era una hoja llena de resultados, los cuales no entendía-

_ No entiendo… supongo que debes explicarme algo… -dije y miré a Carlisle-.  
>_ Isabella… Edward me mencionó que últimamente no te estabas sintiendo del todo bien, por lo que quise profundizar tus estudios… y te hice varias pruebas.<p>

_ ¿Y bien… qué tienes que decirme… estoy enferma?... -dije con duda y preocupación-.

_ Según los resultados que obtuve… me dicen… que estas embarazada…

Y allí no supe más de mí. Entré en un trance que solo había vivido en una ocasión, cuando era pequeña. Era algo inexplicable. No perdía el conocimiento, pero si me apartaba de la realidad. Mi mente de manera inmediata voló a aquel día… lo ví tan rápido, como si se tratara de una cinta de video que fuera corrida a cámara rápida. El día de mi cumpleaños, aquella noche, la mejor de mi vida, cuando Edward y yo mantuvimos relaciones sexuales por primera vez, recordé la manera en que le presioné para que accediera a tener relaciones sexuales conmigo y como fue la única vez después de esa noche, que vi mi periodo menstrual, el cual fue totalmente irregular. Me di cuenta que para este mes, ya no la había visto, resoné los días de agotamientos, sueños y mareos, que estaba viviendo frecuentemente, y que decir de la manera en que vomité la bilis aquella noche luego de recuperar el conocimiento, luego de haberme desmayado… _ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE EDWARD_…

_ Isabella, Isabella… -escuchaba la voz de Carlisle llamándome a lo lejos, pero no podía despertar de mi aturdimiento, ¡por dios Estaba embarazada… estaba esperando un bebé de Edward, un pedacito de él y de mí crecía en mi vientre!-. ¡Isabella!...

Miré a Carlisle quien estaba sumamente preocupado.

_ ¿Estoy Embarazada?... -dije entre dientes-.

Él seguía bastante serio.

_ Si lo estás… y aunque esté muy enojado con Edward por su irresponsabilidad, quiero que sepas que te apoyo en esto… pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea… se que lo que se les va a venir encima no es nada fácil…

Y allí mi menté volvió a traer recuerdos de aquella noche. Lo insistente y manipuladora que fui con Edward, solo con tal finalidad de hacer mi cumpleaños inmemorable. Recordé perfectamente como aquella noche me le entré a escondidas a su habitación, y como una vez allí me sentí rechazada por Edward y producto a ello, me sentí humillada y cómo Edward _en contra de su voluntad_, procedió a hacerme el amor, de la manera más extraordinaria del mundo, solo para demostrarme que él también me deseaba de la misma manera que yo a él. Pero cuando recordé aquello, la peor parte de esa mañana, sentí una opresión en el pecho que me empezó a dificultar la respiración. Recordé aquella mañana, la cara de angustia de Edward y la manera en que se pasaba frecuentemente las manos por el pelo. Nuevamente escuché sus palabras, como si él la estuviera repitiendo en este preciso momento de nuevo:

"__ Bella… no te protegí… puede que te haya dejado embarazada… _

__ Tranquilo, Edward… mi periodo menstrual no tarda en llegar… soy bastante regular y… No estoy en época fértil… -recordé como su rostro se fue relajando-._

__ Perdóname… Perdóname… te juro, que por nada en el mundo volveré a cometer una estupidez como esa…_

__ No importa, Edward… al fin de cuenta, si eso hubiera sucedido, la responsabilidad no iba a ser tuya, yo he sido la que he presionado para esto… _

__ ¿Qué dices?... _

__ Será mejor que me de un baño… Ya amaneció… ¿Podrías ir a tu auto y ver si entre los regalos encuentras algo de ropa que me pueda poner?..."_

"_Estupidez"_ así habías calificado esto que estaba sucediendo… dos lágrimas cayeron en mis mejillas de manera automática.

_ Isabella… debes de calmarte… -escuché a Carlisle decirme, mientras me tomaba de las manos-.

_ Edward… -dije en un susurro, miraba hacia el limbo, ni siquiera miraba a Carlisle, quien se había sentado a mi lado-.

_ Lo llamaré para que venga… necesita saber esto…

_ ¡No!... -miré a Carlisle de golpe y este me miró con horror…-. No, no, no se lo digas… -le supliqué-. ¿Prométeme que no se lo vas a decir?... deja que yo lo asimile primero, por favor…

_ Isabella… -Carlisle estaba tenso-. No me pidas eso… Edward debe enterarse de esto… además no es todo… llevas una anemia increíble, que de manera urgente debes de tratarte…

Fruncí el ceño. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo en mis mejillas. Mis manos fueron a mi bajo vientre. Lo que me esperaba era fuerte… porque la verdad… no iba a permitir que por nada del mundo, este embarazo perjudicara por ningún motivo a Edward… él no era el responsable de esto… me vino a la mente, Reneé, Charlie, Emmet…

_ O Dios!... -Jadeé mientras me llevaba ambas manos a mi rostro-. Prométemelo, por favor…

_ Tranquila, está bien… te lo prome… -y allí fuimos interrumpidos-.

_ ¡Isabella!...

Escuché el grito de mi custodio desde la puerta, cosa que provocó que Carlisle y yo nos paráramos de inmediato y nos giráramos, Marcus estaba parado en la puerta mas blanco que un papel, su rostro era un poema.

_ Disculpe, Dr… -dijo la secretaria de Carlisle, quien entraba apresurada al consultorio-. Al señor no le importó que le dijera que no podía interrumpir y entró a la fuerza…

Miré a Marcus molesta, pero fruncí el ceño al notarlo algo nervioso y apresurado.

_ ¿Qué rayos ocurre Marcus?... -dije furiosa entre dientes-.

_ Señorita… acabé de recibir una llamada de la Casa Blanca… debemos retirarnos de inmediato…

_ ¿Qué ocurre?... -dije yo, ahora bastante nerviosa-.

Vi a Marcus titubear con duda.

_ Debemos retirarnos "AHORA"…

Me ordenó, dejándome boquiabierta. Miré a Carlisle.

_ Déjame acompañarte… -me dijo él y pude ver la preocupación en su cara, mis manos empezaron a temblar al imaginarme lo peor, Edward estaba allí-.

_ Vamos… -le dije a Carlisle-.

_ UN momento… -solo di un paso cuando escuché el tono enfadado del Oficial Marcus, le miré y este miraba de manera irrespetuosa a Carlisle-. Usted no puede ir con nosotros…

_ ¿Qué Rayos se está creyendo?... ¿Acaso olvidó que quien da las ordenes soy yo?...

Dije molesta.

La actitud del oficial no me estaba gustando. Pareció cuadrarse más y me fulminó a mí con la mirada.

_ Acaban de decirme que la lleve a usted a la Casa Blanca y eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, no se ponga difícil señorita, porque si lo hace soy capaz de llevarla a rastras si es necesario…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, este maldito infeliz me las iba a pagar, se la estaba luciendo porque estábamos frente de Carlisle, y por supuesto yo no iba a mentarle la madre como se lo merecía. Maldito infeliz, hasta hoy ibas a estar trabajando en la casa blanca.

_ Vamos Carlisle… -dije mirando de manera retadora a Marcus-.

_ No, no, no Isabella… -escuché a Carlisle decirme a mi lado, yo ni le miré, ya que no apartaba mi mirada de Marcus, quien también me miraba retadoramente-. Has lo que él te dice… ve… y no lo retrases… más tarde me comunico contigo… ve niña… ve con él…

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov. **_

_ ¿Qué sucede, muchacho?... -me dijo Charlie, una vez que estuvimos en el despacho, Emmet, Jasper, él y yo-.

_ Algo no me cuadra del Oficial Marcus… no considero que deba custodiar a su hija…

_ ¿Quién debería custodiarla… tú?... -dijo y escuché el sarcasmo en su tono, yo le miré bastante serio-.

_ No necesariamente deba ser yo… aquí hay miles de Oficiales a su servicio… -miré de reojo a Emmet, quien cruzado de brazos me miraba-. Creo que el Oficial Marcus es el menos indicado para estar al lado de su hija… miré lo que sucedió anoche…

Vi como Charlie suspiró fuertemente, y en silencio caminó de manera lenta hacia su silla detrás del escritorio y se sentó llevándose ambas manos a la cara y restregándosela por unos segundos. Luego me miró fijamente. Yo le sostuve la mirada fijamente y luego lo ví mirar a Emmet. Tardó unos segundos en hablarle.

(Imagen en el blogs)

_ Emmet… NO quiero ver a ese hombre cerca de mi hija… reubícalo en otra parte…

El alivio que sentí al escuchar eso fue tan fuerte, que suspiré de manera audible. Miré a Jasper y este me sonrió de manera disimulada.

_ ¿A quien designo como custodio de su hija, señor?... -dijo Emmet-.

_ Al que consideres más capaz para el puesto… -dijo Charlie mirando fijamente a mi hermano-. No me importa quien sea, solo quiero que mi hija esté sumamente protegida… es lo único que me importa… -me miró a mí de reojo y luego se puso de pies-.

_ Ocuparás de nuevo el puesto, Edward… -dijo Emmet y yo asombrado le miré de golpe-. Confío que en tus manos Bella está sumamente protegida… solo que considero que no es apropiado que hasta que se resuelva todo esto, Isabella salga de la casa…

Yo solo afirmé con la cabeza. Porque me estaba conteniendo de sonreír de la felicidad. Bella se iba a poner tan feliz cuando supiera la noticia que le tenía. En ese momento, el celular de Emmet sonó, lo ví mirar a la pantalla y al ver quien le llamaba frunció el ceño.

_ Es el FBI… -dijo mientras tomaba la llamada, Charlie le miró interesado, todos mirábamos a Emmet-. ¿Si?... OH, Agente Benjamin… ¿alguna noticia?...

Vi a Emmet abrir los ojos de manera asombrada y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

_ ¿En serio?... ¿Tan rápido lo han allanado?... -habían allanado a Aro, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, la sonrisa en los labios de Emmet se fue desapareciendo y escuchó, los nervios me estaban matando y aunque Emmet escuchó por minutos, sin siquiera interrumpir al que le hablaba, a mi me parecieron horas-.

_ Bien… agarren a ese infeliz… ya apareceré con mi equipo por sus oficinas… hablamos… -y cerró el celular, para mirar a Charlie, quien esperaba que le informaran-. Tienen a Aro Vulturi, allanaron su casa, dicen que en principio se les complicó un poco las cosas, pero que ya lo tienen arrestado… le han encontrado muchísimas mas fotos de Isabella en su estudio…

_ Infeliz… -dijo entre dientes Charlie y yo me tensé con la mención de Isabella-. Al menos ya lo tenemos… yo personalmente le daré un visita…

_ Jasper, irás con nosotros… -dijo Emmet y luego me miró a mí-. Quédate y ocupa tu puesto al lado de Isabella… aún no es recomendable que salga de la casa blanca… más que nunca la quiero bajo este techo… -dijo Emmet y por primera vez estaba 100% de acuerdo en obedecerlo-.

.

.

.

Mierda!... -me dije furioso-. ¿En dónde carajos se había metido esa muchachita?... llevaba bastante rato buscándola y nada de dar con ella, mi última opción era preguntarle a la señora Cope. Cuando esta me dijo que no la había visto desde que se despertó, empecé a preocuparme… ella había dicho que no saldría de la casa, se lo había prometido a Charlie, yo le había creído cuando lo dijo. Bufé y cuando pensé en llamarla al celular, en ese momento sonó el mío. Al ver el numero de Carlisle tomé la llamada, con ganas de gritarle a mi padre por haberme dejado esperando su llamada ayer.

_ Papá…

_ Hijo… ¿Qué está pasando?...

Dijo y su voz sonaba bastante preocupada, yo fruncí el ceño.

_ ¿Cómo?...

_ ¿Qué esta pasando en la Casa Blanca?...

_ Nada… ¿Por qué?...

Un silencio del otro lado me hizo dudar, pensando que la llamada se había cortado.

_ ¿Carlisle… sigues ahí?...

_ Diablos… -me sonreí al escuchar a mi padre maldiciendo, nunca pensé vivir para verlo-_ Edward… Isabella estuvo aquí… -dijo y mi sonrisa desapareció de golpe de mis labios- Prácticamente acaba de irse con ese oficial que la custodia ahora. El tipo estaba sumamente apresurado, prácticamente amenazó con arrastrarla al auto si no se iban de inmediato, dijo que algo había sucedido en la Casa Blanca, que le habían ordenado llevarla de manera inmediata a la Casa Blanca… ese tipo estaba sumamente nervioso…

_ ¡Mierda, padre, ¿Y dejaste que se fuera con é?... -grité y como estaba en el pasillo que salía de la cocina eso hizo que las chicas salieran apresuradas, yo estaba furioso, tanto que sentía que iba a colapsar-.

_ ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera, él era su custodio, yo no sabia que estaba pasando?... -me gritó mi padre del otro lado-. Y dijo que no podía acompañarlos!...

_ ¡¿Te ofreciste?... -grité de nuevo, ahora asustándome-.

_ ¡Claro que lo hice, el oficial estaba tan nervioso que temí que estuviera pasando algo!...

_ ¡Que me lleve un demonio!... -grité con furia-.

_ ¿Qué sucede Edward?... -dijo la señora Cope en mi espalda, con voz temblorosa-.

Yo ignoré lo que mi padre estaba escuchando, mientras que lentamente me apartaba el aparato de mi oído, mi mente trabajaba a mil por horas, estaba relacionando todo de una manera rápida.

"Era evidente que el tipo sabía de mi relación con Bella y a pesar de eso, nunca dijo nada". Nuevamente recordé aquella vez en la que hablamos por primera vez, en donde había manifestado "_ _Al parecer… fue buena idea, el que Emmet te designara como custodio de la chiquilla, ella parece menos rebelde… Sabía que no era tan desagradable como todos los Oficiales la pintaban… nadie quería hacerse cargo de su seguridad… solo yo me ofrecí al puesto… Estaba casi seguro que me designarían a mí… pero tu apareciste de la nada… Pero gracias a dios que Emmet te eligió a tí, has hecho _muy bien _tu trabajo… eres demasiado joven… pero eres demasiado bueno en lo que haces, muchacho… te felicito…_" al recordar aquello, recordé lo poco que me gustaba ese tipo, recordé el día del cumpleaños de Bella y cuando lo encontré en el parqueo junto a ella, estaba tan asustada. Y algo vino de nuevo a mi mente… "él había escuchado al FBI, sabía que iban a allanar a Aro Vulturi, por eso estaba tan asustado… su padre había dicho que el tipo estaba sumamente nervioso, y eso solo se debía a que… en ese momento… estaban allanando la casa de Aro Vulturi"

_ Mierda… -dije entre dientes sumido en mis pensamientos-. Alguien de la Casa Blanca estaba pasando la información, y las fotos de Bella… era… "Marcus"… él estaba liado al enemigo…

_**Bella Pov.**_

(Imagen en el blogs)

Automáticamente caí en el asiento trasero del auto, olvidé lo furiosa que estaba con el infeliz del tal Marcus, ya que me había sumergido en un letargo casi de inconciencia, debido a lo abrumada que me sentía. Estaba a punto de perder los estribos. El auto arrancó y yo recosté mi cabeza del espaldar del asiento y miré el techo. "Estas embarazada"… aquello provocó que mi pecho se oprimiera, no sabía que sentir, si estar feliz o estar triste por la noticia. Mi mano fue a parar a mi bajo vientre y lo acaricié por encima de mi vestido. "Dios, estaba embarazada"… tener un bebé de Edward era algo que provocaba en mi cierta felicidad, lo deseaba y ya sentía que lo amaba… pero el saber que a su vez era algo no deseado por Edward eso me partía el corazón, él no quería algo así. No iba a aceptar algo así, estaba casi segura… para él debía ser solo un error, algo que por su descuido sucedió. Dos lágrimas corrieron en mis mejillas al darme cuenta cual podía ser la reacción de todos ante esta noticia. Recordé las palabras que Emmet le había gritado a Edward el día de mi cumpleaños… "__ ¡MALDITO INFELIZ, ERES UN BRUTOOO… ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?... cuando te asigné su custodio, era para que la cuidaras y protegieras, no para que la sedujeras, eres un maldito bastardo, cuando te agarre voy a acabar contigo, te voy a enseñar lo que es RESPETAR!... ¡Te advertí que te alejaras de ella, que crees que estas haciendo, maldita sea, no eres más que un estúpido que está poniendo su carrera en juego, ¿no era esto lo que soñabas ser?... estas echando todos tus sueños y tus esfuerzos por la maldita borda… ¡Ellas es __**Tú**__ trabajo, por dios… como pudiste involucrarte sentimentalmente con la Hija del Presidente!..."_ Emmet lo iba a matar… lo iba a responsabilizar de todo, seguro que Charlie lo iba a despedir y Reneé, ella solo se iba a encargar de hundirlo… las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, porque me sentía 100% egoísta con este asunto, había súper jodido la carrera de Edward, lo había destruido y lo que más me pesaba, era que él menos que nadie, se merecía esto, porque solo llegó a mi vida para iluminarla, para darme soporte emocional, para hacerme una persona distinta… reconocía que con la llegada de Edward a la Casa Blanca, no solo me había cambiado mi vida, si no también me había cambiado a mí. "Te amo con todo mi ser, mi amor… -pensé mientras sentía que me iba a ahogar- y no te mereces que te destruya de esta manera"… no puedo permitirlo…

_ Llegamos, señorita… -escuché la voz de Marcus y lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, escuché la puerta del conductor abrirse y cerrarse mas fuerte de lo normal, giré mi rostro para mirar por la ventanilla y cuando ví en donde estábamos el corazón abandonó mi pecho de golpe-.

(Imagen en el blogs)

¿En donde rayos estaba?... desde dentro del auto, miré desesperadamente a mi alrededor. Era evidente que era un barrio súper peligroso. No se veía a nadie en la calle de ese lugar. Mi corazón regresó de nuevo a mi pecho, pero esta vez latiendo fuertemente dejando evidenciado que estaba en peligro. Fue cuando vi que una puertecilla de aluminio, de una de las paredes de esos callejones, se abrió dejando salir a dos tipos, bastantes fuertes y con caras de asesino.

Trotaron hasta el auto y allí fue que pude divisar a mi "custodio" quien les ordenó de manera fría.

_Saquen a la chica del auto, yo voy a deshacerme del vehiculo, estaré con ustedes de inmediato.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y rápidamente busqué mi celular, pero mis malditos nervios no me permitían marcar el número de Edward. Cuando pensé que lo mejor era soltar el aparato y bloquearle el seguro a la puerta, traté de hacerlo, pero los malditos nervios no me lo permitieron. El chico que tenia la gorra, comenzó a jalar el manubrio, por lo que tuve que soltar el celular, el cual se deslizó de mis manos y se fue por debajo del asiento, yo comencé a gritar como loca y aferré mis manos a la base de la puerta haciendo fuerza hacia adentro para que él no pudiera abrir la puerta, pero cuando escuché que la puerta del otro lado se abrió y el otro chico iba por mí. Me puse histérica y me removí en el asiento, importándose que lo que llevara era una falda y con mis tacos comencé a dar patadas, provocando que se les pegaran unos cuantos a los dos tipos, que intentaban entrar al asiento trasero por mí. No iba a permitir que me pusieran las manos encima, le dí al de la gorra en un ojo y lo escuché chillar del dolor. Luego con una rabia desmedida entró su cuerpo al auto, y sin importarles mis golpes llegó hasta mi rostro, solo lo ví cerrar el puño y como si yo fuera un saco de boxeo insertó un golpe en mi cara, haciendo que mis piernas y brazos se detuvieran de inmediato. Todo se tiñó de un negro tan fuerte que me impidió volver a saber de mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció?...<strong>_

_**GRACIAS X LEER.**_


	38. Adelanto

_**Dios, que dolor siento por haberles fallado por tanto tiempo. Pero les juro que esto no estuviera sucediendo, si no se debiera a inconvenientes que he estado pasando en el trabajo, que no me han permitido sentarme frente a mi ordenador. Espero que me entiendan y que no estén molestas conmigo, pero es que siento que este capitulo es tan importante que requiere tranquilidad y tiempo suficiente para que quede como espero. Pero haré en cuanto esté en mis manos para actualizar esta semana. Debido a mi tardanza he preferido dejar el adelanto por esta vía, porque la verdad me siento fatal con ustedes. Pero tranquilas prometo compensarlas… ya estoy trabajando en el Capitulo.**_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS, SON GRANDIOSAS… **_

_**NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO RAPIDITO, PROMETIDO.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO DEL CAPITULO XXXVI.<strong>

El teléfono sonó y a los 6 timbrazos cuando Emmet iba a cerrar, escuchó que le tomaron la llamada.

_ Ordene… -dijo Marcus del otro lado, Emmet con el ceño fruncido habló secamente-.

_ Trae a Isabella a la Casa Blanca de inmediato… -dijo Emmet bajando la orden con carácter militar, hubo un silencio del otro lado-. ¿Me ha escuchado?... Isabella no tenía permitido salir de la casa blanca en estos momentos… usted lo sabía…

_ Ella quiso ir a visitar a su "suegrito"… -dijo Marcus con voz burlona-. Perdón… quise decir a su padre… y mi obligación era llevarla a donde ella me indicara, ya la conoce es tan terca e insoportable como su padre…

Aquello hizo que Emmet, quien era el único que escuchaba, mirara de golpe a Edward. Edward también lo miraba fijamente, como si tratara de leer en los ojos de Emmet lo que le estaban diciendo del otro lado del teléfono.

_ ¿Qué está hablando?... -dijo Emmet súper molesto-. ¿Acaso no sabe de quien está hablando?...

_ Por supuesto, estoy hablando de la chiquilla más odiosa, presumida, insoportable e intolerable hija del presidente… OH espera, también olvidaba mencionar que es una _**puta**_ de lo mas grande… capaz de revolcarse con su custodio, bajo el mismo techo que su padre… eso me parece interesante… algo además de fastidiosa debe de tener la muchachita… tal vez y hasta buena en la cama resulta ser… tal vez y salga de duda…

Emmet le interrumpió alzando mucho la voz.

_ ¡Hijo de perra, mas vale que traigas a Isabella a la casa blanca de inmediato… o si no…

Marcus le interrumpió gritándole también del otro lado.

_ Dígale al Presidente, que libere a Aro Vulturi y después hablamos… si es que se atreve hacerlo con tiempo… esta mocosa es súper irritable…


	39. Pesadilla

_**WAOOO, SE QUE HE DE HABER DECEPCIONADO A MUCHAS, LO SIENTO. PRIMERO FUE EL HECHO DE QUE SE ME PRESENTARON ALGUNOS INCONVENIENTES EN EL TRABAJO QUE ME IMPIDIERON SENTARME FRENTE AL ORDENADOR Y PREFIERO DEDICARLE TIEMPO A QUE NO ME GUSTARA EL CAPITULO. PERO LUEGO QUE FF CAMBIA LA PAGINA Y ME COME POR COMPLETO. MI LOGIN NO QUIERE ABRIR, AHORA HE PODIDO ENTRAR A TRAVES DE UN RR QUE RESIVI Y POR AHI PUDE INGRESAR A MI CUENTA. NO SE IMAGINAN LA LUCHA QUE HE PASADO PARA PODER ACTUALIZAR.**_

_**NIÑAS GRACIASSSSSSSSSS, POR SUS TANTOS COMENTARIOS HERMOSOS, GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS, PARA MI SERIA IMPOSIBLE DEJARLAS A MEDIAS, NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO PODER ESTAR CON USTEDES FRECUENTEMENTE, LAS ADORO A TODAS. Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTES. LO HE ESCRITO CON EL CORAZON, SE QUE TAL VEZ MUCHAS ESTARAN TAN ENOJADAS QUE NO ME REGALARAN SUS RR, PERO LES JURO QUE LO SIENTO. Y GRACIASSSSSS POR AL MENOS LEER EL CAPITULO. ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XXXVI.<strong>

**PESADILLA.**

Edward estaba sentado en la sala, mientras que la señora Cope a su lado parada lo miraba fijamente, mientras se preguntaba "¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?". Ya que Edward ignorando todas sus preguntas, la había dejado con la palabra en la boca y con los nervios de punta. Era evidente que el chico estaba sumamente nervioso, sus manos levemente temblaban y cada segundo de manera inconciente se pasaba las manos por el pelo. Sin duda alguna era un tic nervioso de su parte. Sabía que sus manos temblaban porque lo había visto más de mil veces teclear su celular y llevárselo a los oídos. Estaba llamando a alguien insistentemente. Tanya y Jessica ambas desde una esquina de la gran sala le miraban al igual que la señora Cope. Luego de unos minutos la señora Cope respiró al escuchar que Edward estaba hablando con alguien por el teléfono.

_ Alice… -dijo Edward entre dientes, su voz sonó sumamente tensa-.

_ Hola Edward… -susurró Alice desde el otro lado, debido a que estaba en el instituto y en horas de clases-.

_ ¿Te ha llamado Isabella?... -Dijo Edward mientras que internamente le rogaba la respuesta que esperaba-.

_ No… -dijo Alice con duda y notó que su profesor le estaba fulminando desde su escritorio, por lo que optó por regalarle una sonrisa picara y pararse de su asiento-. Dame un segundo Edward… -Edward la escuchó decirle al profesor que era una emergencia familiar y a los 10 segundos ella había dejado de susurrar-. ¿Qué sucede?... -dijo Alice en cuanto se vio fuera del aula-.

_ Isabella… -Edward cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se ponía de pies, se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz-. Salió de la Casa Blanca con el Oficial Marcus… _ La verdad algo no me huele bien… estuvo donde Carlisle y me dice mi padre, que Marcus la sacó de allí casi arrastras… no ha llegado a la casa y no me contesta el bendito celular… le he llamado más de mil veces, timbra pero no lo toma…

_ Tranquilo… yo también le voy a llamar… no te preocupes Edward… sabes como es Isabella… tal vez dejó el aparato tirado por allí… no es raro en ella…

_ Si sabes de ella no dejes de avisarme…

_ Por supuesto… -dijo Alice-.

Y ambos cerraron al mismo tiempo. Edward volvió a marcar el número de Isabella y detuvo su caminar de golpe, al ver que en el tercer timbrazo por fin habían tomado el jodido aparato. El alivio que sintió su cuerpo al relajarse, fue sublime. Su voz salió sumamente bajita y aliviada.

_ Dios, Bella… por fin tomas el teléfono… me tenías de muerte… -dijo desde que sintió que habían tomado la llamada, pero se quedó estático al ver que ella no le respondió-. ¿Bella?... -le llamó, sabía que alguien tenía el aparato, la respiración se escuchaba, quito el suyo de su oído, para verificar si la llamada no se había caído, y los minutos seguían corriendo-. ¿Bella por que rayos no tomabas las llamadas?... -nada del otro lado-. ¿Bella?... -miró el celular nuevamente para darse cuenta, que la llamada se había caído y aquello lo puso a mil, la ira explotó en su cuerpo de tal manera que gruñó fuertemente e hizo el intento de lanzar el teléfono contra la pared, pero no lo hizo y se obligó a respirar-

Los sollozos de la señora Cope se comenzaron a escuchar en la sala, Edward se mordió el labio inferior con tanta rabia que sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Sabía y se obligaba a tranquilizarse.

Sus manos fueron a su pelo y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

_ ¿Qué sucede?... -cuando Edward escuchó la voz de su hermano abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró-.

Emmet venía entrando junto con Charlie Swan, Jasper y otro Oficial. Vio la cara que tenía su hermano y aquello le alertó casi de inmediato. Edward y él se miraron a los ojos.

_ ¿Qué sucede?... -dijo Charlie Swan-.

_ Isabella salió temprano con el Oficial Marcus… y no quiero preocuparlo, pero… -Edward tragó en seco-. Presiento que algo normal no está pasando… trato de localizarla y no me es posible…

Emmet y Charlie fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo.

_ ¿La llamaste al celular?... -dijo Charlie con duda-.

_ Si… -dijo Edward mientras se obligaba a tranquilizarse, porque el hecho de saber a Bella en problemas lo tensaba como el diablo, aquello era inexplicable-.

Charlie y Emmet se miraron. Emmet volvió a mirar a Edward.

_ ¿Qué ves de extraño en que Bella no conteste?... -dijo Charlie con duda-. No es extraño en ella perderse… Carmen… -dijo mirando a la señora Cope-. Hágame el favor y llame a esa amiguita de Isabella, seguro que ambas andan juntas…

_ No lo están… -dijo Edward entre dientes, haciendo que todos le miraran, Edward le sostuvo fijamente la mirada a Charlie-. He llamado a Alice Brandon y dijo no saber de ella en el día de hoy…

_ Llamaré a Marcus… -dijo Emmet asimilando la preocupación de Edward. Algo fuera de lo normal podía estar ocurriendo, tomó su celular y bajo la fija mirada de los presentes buscó en su agenda telefónica y llamó-.

El teléfono sonó, y a los 6 timbrazos cuando Emmet iba a cerrar, escuchó que le tomaron la llamada.

_ Ordene… -dijo Marcus del otro lado, Emmet con el ceño fruncido habló secamente-.

_ Trae a Isabella a la Casa Blanca de inmediato… -dijo Emmet bajando la orden con carácter militar, hubo un silencio del otro lado-. ¿Me ha escuchado?... Isabella no tenía permitido salir de la casa blanca en estos momentos… usted lo sabía…

_ Ella quiso ir a visitar a su "suegrito"… -dijo Marcus con voz burlona-. Perdón… quise decir a su padre… y mi obligación era llevarla a donde ella me indicara, ya la conoce es tan terca e insoportable como su padre…

Aquello hizo que Emmet, quien era el único que escuchaba, mirara de golpe a Edward. Edward también lo miraba fijamente, como si tratara de leer en los ojos de Emmet lo que le estaban diciendo del otro lado del teléfono.

_ ¿Qué está hablando?... -dijo Emmet súper molesto-. ¿Acaso no sabe de quien está hablando?...

_ Por supuesto, estoy hablando de la chiquilla más odiosa, presumida, insoportable e intolerable hija del presidente… OH espera, también olvidaba mencionar que es una _**puta**_ de lo mas grande… capaz de revolcarse con su custodio, bajo el mismo techo que su padre… eso me parece interesante… algo además de fastidiosa debe de tener la muchachita… tal vez y hasta buena en la cama resulta ser… tal vez y salga de duda…

Emmet le interrumpió alzando mucho la voz.

_ ¡Hijo de perra, mas vale que traigas a Isabella a la casa blanca de inmediato… o si no…

Marcus le interrumpió gritándole también del otro lado.

_ Dígale al Presidente, que libere a Aro Vulturi y después hablamos… si es que se atreve hacerlo con tiempo… esta mocosa es súper irritable…

Y la llamada se cortó. Emmet lentamente fue bajando el teléfono, mientras miraba fijamente a una pared. Estaba como en shock.

_ ¿Emmet?... -dijo Jasper quien era el que estaba más cerca de él-.

_ ¿Qué te dijo, Emmet?... -dijo Edward poniéndose sumamente nervioso al ver que el color del rostro de su hermano había desaparecido-. Emmet habla por favor…

Emmet miró a Charlie.

_ El Oficial Marcus es… allegado de Aro Vulturi… tiene a Isabella Y…

Edward sin mediar palabra se acercó a la pared más cercana y se recostó de ella, no podía sostenerse casi en pies. Jasper disimuladamente se acercó a él. Charlie miraba a Emmet fijamente.

_ ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo?...

_ Que no la traerá de vuelta hasta que no liberen a Aro Vulturi… -Emmet miró a Edward quien miraba fijamente a sus zapatos, nadie sabía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para controlarse-. Amenaza con hacerle daño… -Edward levantó el rostro de inmediato y miró a su hermano, Emmet se sorprendió al ver en sus ojos odio puro-.

_ Espero que estén conforme… -dijo Edward entre dientes, haciendo que el padre preocupado le mirara, Jasper le susurró que callara, pero Edward no pareció escucharlo, con la misma mirada de odio miró a Charlie Swan-. Si… si lo que querían era protección para ella… lo arruinaron… la tiraron a las garras del lobo… -decía con la rabia contenida, conteniéndose para no gritar la ira que lo estaba carcomiendo-. Lo advertí, ese hombre nunca me cuadró, pero no me hicieron caso… -miró a Emmet-. Si a Isabella le pasa algo… solo espero que la conciencia no los mate…

Dijo Edward y como alma que lleva el diablo salió de allí, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

_ Edward!... ¿A dónde vas?... -dijo Emmet mirándolo con temor-.

_ A buscar la forma de dar con ella…

Charlie no emitió ni un solo comentario, el hecho de saber que su hija estaba secuestrada lo había dejado en un limbo.

_ Te necesito… -le dijo Emmet llegando a Edward quien se detuvo y lo miró-. Te juro que ese imbécil no va a tocarla, solo tenemos que movernos rápidos… y recuerda que tenemos los mecanismos suficientes para eso… vayamos a mi oficina… Jasper síguenos…

.

.

.

Al llegar a la oficina, Emmet de manera inmediata llamó al FBI para que de manera discrecional fueran a la casa blanca. Una vez allí todos reunidos, de inmediato a través de las celdas ubicaron el lugar en donde se encontraba el celular de marcos. Se hubieran movido más rápido si no fuera porque la primera dama retrasara el proceso con sus ataques de histeria.

_ Lo tenemos… -dijo uno de los agentes del FBI-. Vamos de inmediato…

_ Quiero que lo hagan lo mas discretamente posible… -dijo Charlie quien se veía demasiado abrumado-. No quiero que la prensa se entere de esto… lo menos que quiero en este momento es dar declaraciones…

_ Claro señor… -dijo uno de los agentes-.

_ Presidente… -dijo Emmet mirándolo-. Permita que mis mejores hombres participen en la búsqueda, por favor…

_ Has lo que sea necesario… -dijo la primera dama, con lagrimas en los ojos-. Solo por favor, tráiganme a mi niña de vuelta…

_ Edward, Jasper… vamos por Diego, Rodrigo y Jorge…

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Íbamos en el auto, siguiendo a varios autos del FBI, detrás de nosotros iba otro auto con oficiales de la presidencia. Íbamos en carrerita. Aproximadamente iban 6 autos, rumbo al lugar en que la celda satelital había indicado el punto en donde se encontraba el celular del Marcus. El de Bella fue imposible ubicar, ya que estaba fuera de servicio. En el auto, Emmet conducía, yo iba sentado a su lado y Jasper y Diego iban sentados en los asientos traseros.

_ Juro que lo voy a matar con mis propias manos… -dijo Emmet rompiendo el silencio-. Ese infeliz… burló nuestra seguridad, nuestra confianza, y juro por mi vida que lo va a pagar…

Dijo Emmet a mi lado y el odio se escuchaba en su tono. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar con tanto resentimiento. Yo iba con mi mirada fija hacia el frente, mi mirada perdida, todos íbamos como oficiales, vestidos como tal y con los respectivos aparatitos en nuestros oídos. Mi mente estaba bloqueada. Solo ella acaparaba mis pensamientos. Momentos con ella me embargaban, haciendo que el dolor que sentía en mi pecho, me fuera intolerable. Si a Isabella le pasaba algo, sin duda alguna no lo iba a soportar, primero mataría con mis propias manos a cada uno de los involucrados y segundo acabaría con mi propia vida. No me creía capaz de soportar estar en un mundo en donde ella no existiera.

.

.

.

Cuando vi que los autos entraron a ese sector, mi cuerpo se crispó como reacción inmediata.

_ Mieeerrrdaaa… -Jasper arrastró la palabra con horror-.

Imagino que al recibir el estado de alerta que yo… mis manos se volvieron puño. Miles de negocios y casitas de mala muerte cubrían estas calles, los niños y las personas se quedaban embelezados viendo la carrera de nuestros carros, tipos en las esquinas con muy mala pinta. Mis manos se volvieron puños.

_ Esto no me gusta para nada… -dijo Emmet entre dientes-.

_ Ni siquiera se como se llama este sector… -dijo Jasper con duda-.

_ Me voy mas lejos… -dijo Diego-. Ni siquiera sabía que existían lugares como estos en D. C.

Escuchamos la voz del Oficial al cargo del FBI. Quien nos habló por el radito.

_ Tenemos inconvenientes… ya estamos llegando, lo mejor será que tus hombres, Oficial Cullen, se queden en el vehiculo, los míos están especializados para la misión…

Los autos de alante se fueron estacionando, Emmet se estacionó justo detrás del que veníamos. Los oficiales armados, bajo la atenta mirada de todas las personas de aquel espantoso lugar, se tiraron armados en la calle, ellos iban vestidos de negros con uniformes, cascos en la cabeza y armas largas en las manos. Emmet no había logrado estacionarse bien cuando mi mano agarró el pomo de la puerta.

_ ¡¿Qué mierdas piensas hacer?... ¿Acaso no escuchaste?...

_ Al coño con ustedes… -dije con rabia contenida y sacando mi arma me tiré del auto-.

Yo mismo iba a matar a ese infeliz de ser posible. Pero lo que vi no me gustó en cuanto seguí a los oficiales del FBI.

El auto presidencial, estaba estacionado debajo de un gran árbol. Frené de golpe al ver que más de 10 oficiales rodearon el auto en el que había salido Marcus esa mañana. Pues no había llegado hasta ellos cuando uno de los del FBI abrió el auto y todos se prepararon. El que lo había abierto gritó.

_ ¡Está vacío!...

Todos se acercaron. Yo me detuve y sentí que alguien me puso la mano en el hombro. Ni siquiera me moleste en girar a ver quien era. Porque lo sabía.

_ Tranquilo… la vamos a encontrar… -dijo Emmet-.

Yo guardé mi arma de fuego y me giré para caminar hacia nuestro auto. Dejando a Emmet parado mirándome fijamente. Caminé y juro por dios que mi cuerpo lo hacia por inercia. Debía tranquilizarme, debía poner de mi parte. Porque no podía dejarme vencer tan fácilmente. Jasper y Diego estaban parados junto al auto. Yo abrí la puerta de atrás y me monté. Tomando una postura de desesperación.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos de regreso a la casa blanca, todos nos sorprendimos al ver que la entrada principal estaba full de periodistas con cámaras fotográficas y cámaras de videos de canales televisivos. Cuando vieron nuestros autos, estos lo acapararon, gracias a Dios, la puerta principal se abrió, permitiéndonos la entrada.

.

.

.

Llegamos al despacho presidencial. Cuando entramos todos se pararon y nos miraron. Tiré un vistazo a los presentes. Alice, estaba allí, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, pero eso no me sorprendió, lo que me sorprendió fue al ver a su lado a Rosalie, mi madre y mi padre, ellos estaban con caras largas y preocupadas. Mamá me miraba fijamente, su rostro era de dolor, miré para otro lado para notar la presencia de Jacob Black y sus padres. Jacob estaba recostado de la pared, con la mirada fija en nosotros. Estaba la señora Cope, quien en silencio lloraba sin cesar, estaban los padres de Isabella y unas cuantas personas mas que suponía tenían que ser allegados a la familia. Yo miré al presidente, quien miraba anonadado a Emmet. Aunque podía verlos a todos, haciendo mímicas, porque en realidad no los escuchaba, mi mente estaba procesando la información rápidamente.

"Marcus relacionado con Aro vulturis, eso quiere decir que existe un vinculo entre ellos, y que Aro puede saber en donde este infeliz tiene a Bella".

_ ¿A dónde vas, Edward?... -escuché la voz seria de Emmet, y fue cuando me percaté que estaba caminando hacia la puerta, detuve mi caminar y me giré para mirarlo-.

_ Necesito ver a Aro Vulturis… estoy 100 % seguro que tiene la información que necesitamos…

.

.

.

_**Bella Pov**._

Mis ojos lentamente se fueron abriendo. Y cuando lo hice, le pedí a Dios que solo se tratara de una pesadilla… Me encontraba en una habitación. Levanté la cabeza para fijarme en donde estaba encerrada. En realidad aquel cuartucho no podía ser llamado habitación. Yo estaba tirada en el suelo sobre unos papeles que parecían diarios. La pintura de las paredes estaban horribles, la humedad del lugar hacía que ésta se desprendiera por pedazos y que se esparciera por el asqueroso piso, mis ojos empezaron a aguarse al recordarme lo que había pasado. A mi mente vino la mirada del Oficial Marcus. Y allí sentí una opresión en el pecho que me dificultó un poco la respiración. Me incliné de manera que quede sentada sobre los papeles y un sollozo involuntario salio de mis labios cuando recordé aquellos dos tipos con los que luchaba para que no me sacaran del auto. Mi mano, la cual temblaba fuertemente, subió hasta mi ojo derecho y al rozar la piel de allí sentí un pinchazo que me hizo estremecer y jadear de dolor. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, mientras mi cuerpo algo adolorido se estremecía por los sollozos. La realidad golpeó en mí… "estaba secuestrada"… Edward… su imagen vino a mí de golpe.

_ Edwarddd, Edwardd… -lo llamaba en apenas un silbido, esto no me hubiera pasado si el hubiera estado a mi lado-.

Dios!. Mi bebé… allí si no pude más. Mis manos fueron a mi vientre de manera protectora. No, no, no… esto no me podía estar pasando y menos ahora. Mi bebé corría peligro y noooo, no podía permitirlo. Llorando me puse de pies, lentamente porque mi cuerpo dolía un poco, seguro que por la lucha con esos dos tipos en el auto. Estaba descalza, mí vestido todo maltratado, mi pelo era un desastre. A pasos muy lentos caminé hacia la única puerta de metal que había y llorando cerré el puño de mi mano derecha y golpeé repetidas veces. No me importó que su material fuera de acero y que mi mano doliera como el demonio, lo único que quería era que alguien me sacara de allí de manera inmediata, mi bebe estaba en peligro.

_ ¡Por favor! -Golpeaba la puerta-. ¡Si alguien me escucha, por favor sáquenme de aquí, debo salir de aquí!

Mi llanto no permitió que siguiera pidiendo ayuda, pero igual seguía golpeando la puerta lo más fuerte que pude. Hasta que sentí unos murmullos del otro lado. Cesé los golpes y cuando escuché el murmullo del otro lado me aparté de la puerta y esperé que se abriera. Allí frente a mí, apareció un chico joven, estaba vestido jovial, jeans, franela, cazadora y una gorra hacia atrás. Cuando me vio una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras al mismo tiempo me daba una mirada lasciva por todo el cuerpo.

_ Eyy, la princesita por fin despertó… waaoow, ¿Cuánto llevabas sin dormir?...

Fruncí el ceño.

_ Por favor… déjeme salir de aquí… debo regresar a mi casa…

_ A pesar de la facha que cargas… te ves preciosa… -volvió a mirarme descaradamente, yo de manera instintiva retrocedí un paso hacia atrás-.

_ ¿Qué rayos quieren de mí?... -dije con rabia, mi mano ardía, la ira comenzó a consumirme-. ¿Por qué me tienen aquí?... ¿no se dan cuenta lo que han hecho?... los van a encontrar y todos quedarán muy mal parados…

_ Muy poco le importa a mi jefe lo que pueda pasar… claro, luego de que entienda que le jodió la vida a Charlie Swan, como se la jodieron a él…

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente. No me había dado cuenta que estaba temblando de frío hasta que mis brazos trataron de cubrir mi cuerpo.

_ No me hagan daño… -le rogué-. Yo necesito salir de aquí… -comencé a llorar dejando salir lo vulnerable que me sentía en este momento. Es cierto que siempre estaba revestida de una coraza, pero esta con la presencia de mi bebé había desaparecido, ahora me sentía capaz de cualquier cosa solo por protegerlo-. Si me dejas salir de aquí te prometo que no te pasará nada… yo me encargo de que no existan cargos contra ti, prometo hacerme cargo. Por favor… -noté que en el rostro del muchacho apareció una duda y eso me permitió sentir una pizca de esperanza-. Por favor, yo necesito regresar a mi casa… tengo que ver a Edward…

_ Lastima mi reina, pero de aquí no sales hasta que no dejen en libertad a Aro… porque él mismo es el que quiere vengarse de Charlie… dudo que vuelvas a ser la misma luego que todo esto termine… claro si es que dejamos algo de ti, porque no solo a Marcus le prometió divertirse contigo, si no también a mi compañero y a mí… -cuando lo vi romper a reír a carcajadas, mi angustia se convirtió en odio y rabia-.

_ Malditos infelices… Edward los va a encontrar y cuando eso suceda va a acabar con todos ustedes, eso seguro…

_ ¿Quién es Edward?... ¿Tu custodio, al que Marcus dice que te tirabas bajo las narices de tus padres?... también me encantó saber que eres una niña traviesa… y con experiencia… tranquila te vas a divertir… no sabes lo bueno que es hacerlo con más de una persona a la vez…

Y allí apareció la Isabella Swan de siempre, sin darme cuenta me había acercado a ese infeliz y en un segundo mi mano se estrelló con su mejilla tan fuerte, que mi muñeca dolió como el demonio, no llegué a reaccionar porque recibí un golpe en la mejilla que me lanzó al suelo y lo que ocurrió allí me dejó sin conocimiento. Sentí que cuando caí al suelo unos puños sujetaron fuertemente mis cabellos desde la raíz y tiraron de ellos hacia arriba, el dolor me hizo gemir y llorar, mis manos trataron de pegarle pero era imposible. Veía todo borroso, la persona tirándome del pelo trataba de levantarme, pero mis piernas no tenían fuerzas. Escuchaba su voz llamándome con palabras ofensivas a las que no les prestaba atención, mi cuerpo dolía fuertemente. Cuando notó que mis piernas no se sostenía me arrastró por el piso y luego con rabia tiró mi cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que esta se golpeara fuertemente con el piso, "mi bebé". Traté de llevarme mi mano al vientre, solo quería que ese tipo se fuera, pero no llegue a cubrírmelo bien, cuando sentí un golpe contundente en mi barriga que me hizo botar el aire de golpe y allí lo perdí todo, sentí que mis fuerzas se fueron, y casi todos mis sentidos. Me sentí en un limbo doloroso. Solo lo escuché susurrar en mi oído "Tranquila, estarás bien… justo como te necesito, lo suficientemente **conciente **para sentir, y lo suficientemente **incontente** para resistirte y hacer ruido. Será rapidito, con las ganas que te traigo no creo durar mucho" y allí fue que sentí que el tipo me abrió las piernas, y en realidad aunque sentía sus manos, no tenia fuerzas de moverme.

Me abandoné a lo que sabia que vendría en ese momento. Me odiaba por ser débil, por dejarme vencer tan rápidamente, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, ni siquiera mis ojos podían abrirse, todo estaba totalmente negro.

_ ¿Cómo está?... ¿Qué es lo que tiene?... -pude escuchar esa voz a través de mi somnolencia y aunque traté de obligarme a reaccionar no pude-.

_ Debemos de sacarla de aquí de inmediato…

Una mano acarició suavemente mi rostro, y el calor que emanaba en ella me hizo perderme, la sombra negra se fue tornando en blanca. Unos labios se acercaron a mi oído.

_ Tranquila, mi amor, vas a estar bien… te lo prometo… te voy a sacar de aquí…

_ Edward… -dije en balbuceo-.

_ Shhh… -dijo Edward en mi odio, y juro por lo mas sagrado que hice el esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, pero estos pesaban demasiado, sentí el sabor amargo y a oxido subir por mi garganta, sin duda alguna un liquido comenzó a salir de mi boca, sangre… debía estar vomitando sangre-.

_ ¡Sácala ya, Edward!... -gritó la voz desesperada de Emmet-.

Y allí no supe más de mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿PUEDO MERECER UN RR?<strong>_


End file.
